Tales of Supernova Sun and Penumbra Moon
by Arie Draconoid
Summary: Jun Kazami, A young Trainer who just recently becoming Champion of Alola was summoned by Arceus and Creation Trio and Tasked to protecting the universe from any threat by Inheriting the Power of Arceus Plates. Will Jun Able to do and complete his mission? AU, VelvetxOC. chapter 9 IS OUT!
1. Chapter 1: Child Of Origin

**Hello guys, Arie Draconoid here and I would to thank you guys for taking some time to read my first story. i got multiple ideas running and stirring my mind that I decided to get them all out in fanfiction. I wish that all of you guys gonna love this story and enjoy it. Feedback and review is welcomed of course! As well criticism(you can give me some criticism,but please don't too harsh! I'm have sensitive hearts you know?) plus if my grammar is bad, I'm really sorry for that(My grammar is suck after all). I'll be making an OC and have Him Pair with Velvet Crowe (OCxVelvet). No harem sorry.**

 **Oh, before i forgot. I need to thanking BlueRaptor629 as well Insane Dominator and Dracoknight545 for the inspiration for this story(albeit for Insane dominator and Dracoknight545 Was a different crossover). Sorry if my story format and words is same with your story guys. Blame my bad grammars.**

 **Without further ado. Let's begin the story!**

 **Disclaimer**

 **-Pokemon Series: Nintendo**

 **-Tales of berseria: Bandai Namco**

* * *

 **Tales of Supernova Sun and Penumbra Moon**

By Arie Draconoid

 _ **Chapter 1: The Child of origin**_

[Intro Theme]

Its a very beautiful morning in Hau'oli city,one of biggest cities in the alola region,instead of doing usual go to gym and get the badges like in other region and gran trials are a thing for trainers in alola

There some People does the Trials but some just wanted to enjoy alolan warm climates with their pokemon or simply doing other things like chucking Pyukumukus or helping each other like in the ranch or someone also doing the trials in order to seeking challenges and trying to found out about what he can do. He is a Young man at 18 or 19 years old,Wears A Trial guide shirt and cap,reward from a trial guide after helping Ilima placing another Normallium-Z in verdant also wear A Blue Bag and Black Jeans also Blue sneakers. In his left hand,He wears Z-Power ring equipped with Key stone underneath and also has Firium-Z on wise,he has tan skin,Green eyes,and Platinum blonde short and tousled hair as well have a quite athletic build despite his age. He is Jun Kazami,A Pokemon Trainer,A Collector,and The first champion ever in alola newly estabilished Pokemon league. Jun himself also save alola twice from extremely dangerous threats. First from the threat of "Blinding one" that almost drive world to total darkness and the second is stopping team rainbow rocket,the villainous team from other dimension. He usually accompanied by a floating red device with short arms and legs as well blue eyes,with his mouth on the screen. He is Rotom pokedex or Rotom dex for short,he one of Jun trusty companion that never leave his side

It's already 2 years(Jun becoming Pokemon Champion when he was 16) since then,Jun mostly spend his time searching other pokemons that he didnt have in order to achieve his dream as well rotomdex to complete his order to do so,jun requested professor Kukui to update rotomdex program into national pokedex mode,so he can recognize other pokemons that unavailable normally in alola,Jun also spent his time in ultra space,catching Ultra beast and Legendary pokemons in order to became their friend. Jun always treat his Pokemon as close friend even treat them as his family member,enabling him bonds with them easily and gaining their trust quicker than other trainers, he go to ultra space with the help of legendary pokemon Lunala,who used to be called Nebby by Lillie,one of his closed friends.

As Jun waits outside Kukui house,he spent his time munching some sushis that he just buy from sushi high roller in malie city. Then...

"It's done,woo!"somebody inside shouting,it was Kukui voice

"Hey prof! The national dex program is done already?"ask Jun as he gets in,inside kukui just finished upgrading rotomdex into national mode,Rotom shakes a bit due feeling a bit "Unpleasant" during the programming

"Yes it is! Need a test a bit before,but its successfully installed as you can see"said Kukui as he let's rotom float

"Not the most pleasant things i ever feels during programming bzzzt..."said Rotom shivering and his body shaking a lot,but he fine

"At least you can recognize pokemons that neer be seen in alola pal! Now can we test it?"said jun asking to test rotom new nationaldex program

"Took me a long time to get the program from Samson oak cousin in kanto,but we can test it now cousin, woo!"Kukui shouts again in excitement,he almost always in this state,but he one of alola strongest trainer.

"Alright, alright"said Jun before taking a Net ball then throw it to unleash the pokemon within "Come Don Magnifico!"said Jun loudly as he calls the said pokemon within net ball

 **PCHOO!**

The net ball unleashing a blue energy that forms a bipedal pokemon that appears to be a mixture between pineapple and duck,there is a sombrero-like growth on its head that is similar to a lily pad and also a stem grew atop his body has shaggy,dark yellow fur with several zigzagging brown stripes as he got large cyan arms and thick legs. He is Jun's Ludicolo, Don Magnifico. Unlike usual Ludicolo who has yellow fur and green parts in their "sombrero" and limbs. He has cyan/bluish green limbs as well "sombrero" and has much darker coloration on his body, making Don Magnifico is Jun shiny pokemon that he meets on water world portion on ultra space wilds sometimes ago.

"Ludi!"shout Don Magnifico as he summoned,he began to dancing his species characteristic,every Ludicolo loves to dance in cheerful manner

"Alright Rotom,could you scan Don magnifico now?"ask Jun to Rotomdex

"i'll do my best bzzzt! Allow me to test this program...!" said Rotom as he began to scan don magnifico who still dancing around

Then, Rotom screen showing ludicolo the national dex program working properly,Rotom began reading it loudly

 **=Ludicolo,carefree pokemon and evolved form of Lombre. Water and grass Type, This Pokemon begins dancing as soon as it hears cheerful,festive music. The cells in Ludicolo body stimulated by upbeat and cheerful rhythm it become very energetic and active,in battle it exhibit an amazing amount of power=** -Rotomdex Ludicolo Entry

"Great Arceus professor! It worked!"said Jun happily as he see nationaldex program works properly

"Right cousin! Seems Rotom now can scan all pokemons that available in the entire world now! Woo!" shout Kukui excited as jun does

"I'm begin to love this bzzzt!"said Rotom who also excited and began to like his national dex program

"Ludi ludi!"Don magnifico shout happily in response

"You agree too pal? This is quite awesome!"said Jun to don magnifico who also happy about Rotom

Until Jun seeing clock points to 12 o'clock. Jun realized he almost forgot something

"Ah i forgot something professor! Today i suppose to hunt some pokemons in ultra space wilds!"said Jun as he looks at the clocks before he attempt to leave Kukui's house,followed by Rotom and Don Magnifico behind

"Wait cousin!"shout kukui suddenly

"What it is prof? I cant just stay here too long"said Jun as he stopped and face kukui

"I forgot something to tell you cousin,from now on due your heroic deeds preventing Alola fell to eternal darkness,stopping team Rainbow rocket,as well became the first ever alola pokemon league association now give you permission to carry more than 6 pokemon,but only outside battles. So while you can carry 7 or even more,you still can use only 6 pokemons in defense title,battle tree,official battles,or anything similar"said kukui as he hand Jun some kind of gold ribbon,Jun accepts it immediately and put it on his ribbon case

"Gee thanks professor,that helps a lot. Anyway i'm off! Give my regards to and also Lillie!"said jun as he run to his home,followed by Rotom and Don Magnifico running behind him

"I'll make them sure to know Jun!"said kukui back

Then in Jun's house. There a woman with appearance similar to a hex maniac trainer that you can found either in hoenn or kalos. She has unkeep and wild long black hair,wearing purplish-black dress,as well a purple eyes and pale white skin. She is Jun's mother,Hakagi Kazami. Despite she looks creepy,she very gentle and kind,but has a very sadistic side should you offend her or you do something bad in her presence

"I'm home mom...!"said Jun as he enter his home

"Welcome home dear. Did you found anything good in Ultra space? ^^"answer Hakagi smiles cheerfully at her son,a cat pokemon can be seen in her lap,it's hakagi kantonian meowth. Called Yelkie. He sleeping and purring in her lap

"purr...purr..."Yelkie purred

"Aside my new ludicolo behind,there's nothing new mom"said Jun pointing Don Magnifico behind

"Ludi-Ludi!"Don Magnifico cheerfully dancing around

"oh my,that a good shiny Ludicolo wasnt it? It's something that you never see everyday ^^"Hakagi said complimenting Jun and Don magnifico

"Thanks mom,anyway rotomdex got new program too! He can scan all pokemon now! Even if they didnt appear naturally at alola...!"Jun said pointing Rotom and also return Don Magnifico to his ball

"That's right Miss Kazami, i'm now more ready to assist jun to reach his goals bzzzzt!"rotom said cheerfully

"That's great Rotom,i'm proud on you for taking care my son .You such a great help for my son too,thank you ^^"answer hakagi smiling proudly at Rotom as she compliments him

"Oh please miss,you're make me blush bzzzt!"rotom said as his cheeks turns red from hakagi compliment

"Anyway mom...we gotta hunting ...we off to poni island."Jun said as he preparing some stuffs

"Careful out there know there many unexpected things in this world right?"Hakagi warned jun while watching him finished packaging and leave the house with his partners

After Jun go to nearby pokemon center to withdraw all his pokemon from Mohn,the poke pelago imemdiately fly to altar of the moone in poni island with his Talonflame Poke ride

Altar of the Moone,Poni Island

"We have arrive then."said Jun as he jumps from his charizard poke ride and put him back to ride pager

"so what pokemon we gonna hunt now bzzzt?"ask Rotom

"A legendary pokemon,Mewtwo"said Jun as he taking a luxury ball from his belt

"Mewtwo bzzt?! The same one that Giovanni used?."ask Rotom fearfully as he remember the time Jun face giovanni Mega Mewtwo Y that almost knock most of his pokemon,but through cunning strategy and determination. Jun manage to won

"I just Got all of his mega this is our next your gear ready gotta take off."said Jun as he throw the Luxury ball to the air

 **PCHOO!**

The luxury ball opened,revealing A Large Pokemon resembling a skeletal, legless bat. It has a short snout, dark pink eyes with white centres, and a deep blue area on its upper head that shows a constantly changing starscape. A rigid, raised hood wraps around its head in a crescent shape and drapes around its neck as well. The outside of the hood is yellow, while the inner part that curves around Its head is a pattern of deep blue and white streaks. Its torso resembles a ribcage with a slightly curved spike on each shoulder and three spikes extending from the bottom toward its tail. Its massive wings resemble a bat's wings with the skeleton exposed, except that Its wings have a total of seven "finger bones" four running through each wing, one running along the edge to the outermost tip, and two pointing upwards that may act as claws that are more functional. The four "bones" through Its wings are only visible in segments. The skin of Its wings is an iridescent deep blue, and a light blue light source appears to glow from behind its ribcage. A large, pale yellow crescent connects the outermost tip of each wing to the next two inner tips, and the remaining two innermost tips are adorned by yellow, four-pointed stars. The bottom of Its tail is also lined by a yellow crescent, with a ridge running up the middle of the tail towards the was The legendary pokemon,Lunala. The moone pokemon. Formerly used to be called nebby by jun and lillie,now she called Zotz by Jun(despite often called Nebby in occassion,which Zotz herself don't mind). Named after the bat deity camazotz more commonly found in ultra space,which people in alola mistook it as legendary pokemon due its origin

"Mahina-pea!"screams Zotz as she called,roaring to the starry night sky

"Calm down Zotz, we gonna do the usual Ultra warp ride. So may we take a ride?"Jun asked which zotz replied immediately with few both jun and rotomdex take as yes

"Now..."Jun said to himself as he switch firium-Z to another Deep blue/Purple Z-crystal,the one with Moone symbol in middle. This is Lunalium-Z,Lunala's exclusive Z-crystal

"IT'S TIME!"Jun shouted loudly as he taps the Lunalium-Z and spin the crystal a bit before strikes a pose A Top of Zotz...

 **=MENACING MOONRAZE MAELSTROM=**

Zotz Body began to glows into radiant blue and on her forehead,a third eye began to appear. She roars before firing a blue laser toward the air,creating a portal that called ultra wormhole. This is zotz Full Moon Phase,without further ado. She immediately flies toward the ultra wormhole,carrying passenger within

They began to venture throughout ultra spaces. Dodging obstacles like lightning balls that can slow them down or Unwanted ultra wormhole, while they gathering speed by gathering energy orbs in their path

"oh bzzzt! That green wormhole Jun! I detect massive surge of energy there bzzzt!"shout rotom suddenly pointing a green Ultra wormhole

"it gonna be Mewtwo! Then go to that hole Zotz!"Jun order Zotz to fly to the said green wormhole, which zotz immediately obey and they fly to the said green wormhole,entering it

PLAZZZ!

(Ultra space wilds: Rocky world)

The three cames out from the side of portal and they arrives in some kind of rocky area. it one of many Ultra space wilds location,Rocky world

"Alright, so you know what kind legendary pokemon we gonna meet here rotom?"ask Jun as he return Zotz to her luxury ball

"The chance to meet legendary pokemon is 90% bzzzt! But i'm not sure if that was Mewtwo though."said Rotom

"let us see then."said jun as he walked where the path leads him too,followed by Rotom floats nearby him, in the past, Jun catches few of legendary pokemon, Which 1 he use even in league as well stopping Rainbow rockets. After walking A few steps, they hear a screech

"Mew!" Came the screech from a humanoid-like silhouette atop a cliff

"That screech...no doubt about it."said Jun in response of the screech and seeing the said silhouette

"Hope it not that dangerous bzzzt!"Rotom added while worried about the pokemon that they're hunt

They began to walk closer to the cliff. As Jun approach the cliff close enough, the said humanoid-like silhouette jumps and descend toward him

BGM: Mewtwo X and Y Theme

"Whoa!"Jun Jumps back as both he and rotomdex sees the attacker. It is a bipedal, humanoid creature with some feline features. It is primarily gray with a long, purple tail. On top of its head are two short, blunt horns, and it has purple eyes. A tube extends from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck. It has a defined chest and shoulders, which resemble a breastplate. The three digits on each hand and foot have spherical tips. Its tail is thick at the base, but thins before ending in a small bulb.

"Mew!"The Humanoid creature screeched toward the duo with arms extended. Challenging them into battle

"Rotom,is that..."Jun asked while prepare to pull a pokeball

"there it is bzzt!"Rotom replied as his screen showing a pokemon picture and began to describe it

=Mewtwo, The Genetic Pokemon. A pure Psychic Type, Mewtwo is a Pokémon that was created by genetic manipulation. However, even though the scientific power of humans created this Pokémon's body, they failed to endow Mewtwo with a compassionate heart. Because its battle abillities raised to the ultimate level,it only thinking to defeat its adversaries=-Rotomdex Mewtwo's entry

"Tch, Giovanni one hell heartless guy for creating it at the first place right? Come on Bruno! Get him!"Jun Threw a pokeball,which immediately unleash the pokemon within

PCHOO!

The pokeball unleash a Red and Black bipedal, Tiger Pokémon with a muscular build. His green eyes is glaring sharply and his sharp fangs bared, he also has red tail and around its waist,there a championship belt formed from flames, it also has black stripes in tail,arms,and ,his appearance is similar to a heel wrestler with tiger motif. He Is Bruno The Incineroar,Jun First A.K.A Starter pokemon that he obtain as Litten. In response seeing mewtwo,Bruno crack his knuckles before roars

Mewtwo immediately start by firing star-shaped rays toward Bruno

"Careful! It's use swift and it never misses bzzzt!"Rotomdex exclaimed

"Cannot miss? Deflect it then with darkest lariat Bruno!"Jun ordered as Bruno smirks before both his arms glows black then he spinning toward mewtwo as he deflect the swift attacks from mewtwo before he collides on Mewtwo,creating explosion

BOOOM!

"Alright,good job!"Jun shouted complimenting bruno who immediately jump back to his side. Mewtwo suffer heavy damage from super effective darkest anger, Mewtwo began gathering psychic energy and shoots energy crescent from its hand toward Bruno,Bruno but unaffected and immediately rushed forward taking that attacks

"Psycho cut bzzzt. You shouldn't be worried since it wasnt affect bruno because he is part dark type."Rotom exclaimed

"That is why i sent him for fight Mewtwo. Now thunderpunch him in face bruno!"jun shouted,Bruno put a slasher smile as he rushed forward with 1 of his fist began surrounded by electricity before he punches Mewtwo literally in The face with his electrified fist, Damaging Mewtwo further and Mewtwo paralyzed by electricity

"Woo! Talk about lucky! Now Ultra ball!"Jun Shouted in excitement before throwing an Ultra ball to Mewtwo. Upon impact,the ultra ball opened and imprison the genetic pokemon inside and fall to the ground, it shakes two times

PLAZZ!

Mewtwo manage to escape,seems it still wasnt satisfied enough and its body glows,recovering its wounds

"Dammit bzzt! It recover itself!"Rotom shouted

"Lowly moves duh. Bruno! Thunderpunch him again!" Jun ordered the heel pokemon, which brunor espond by throwing another thunderpunch to mewtwo. Due being paralyzed. Mewtwo cannot dodge it and the attack hits home in its gut,causing Mewtwo stunned in the place

"Critical hit bzzzt! But it stil has 20% health left!"Rotom commented

"Alright, dont try to test my patience...another ultra ball!"Jun shouted as he throw another ultra ball who proceed to drag mewtwo inside and fall to the ground. After 1 shakes however...

PLAZZ!

Mewtwo escape again,now angry enough. Mewtwo began to roar as he use recover again then proceed to gather massive amount of psychic energy in forms of sword

"It's so stubborn bzzt!"Rotom commenting while shocked by mewtwo determination

"No kidding,but no way i give up! Bruno! Flame charge!"Jun Shouted as Bruno body wreathed in flames and he began to rushes foward,followed by mewtwo who attempt to slash bruno with his psychic sword. The two pokemon collides with their attack each other and began clashes violently,creating explosion every where

"Bruno maybe unaffected by That Psycho cut close range variant bzzt,but you better end the fight quickly jun...!"Rotom suggesting jun as he seeing the clash between Bruno and Mewtwo causing collateral damage that pebbles and stoens flying everywhere as Jun and Rotom forced to dodge it

"Of course, Bruno! Break his Psycho cut sword with thunderpunch!"Jun ordered as Bruno immediately stops and Mewtwo attempt to slash him with blade,before Bruno fist crackles with electricity and he unleash another thunder punch toward mewtwo,the attack attempt to power it up but Mewtwo's paralysis kicks in and he cannot move in mid Bruno to punch and shatter his psycho cut sword and hits the genetic pokemon, sending him flying toward the cliff enough to give it some cracks

"now get him and end this with FLARE BLITZ!"Jun Shout loudly,followed by Bruno roars as flames began engulf the heel pokemon body violently before Bruno rushes forward with both fist aimed to defenseless Mewtwo. Who can only stare in shock before the attack collides. Creating huge explosion that destroys the cliff!

BOOOOM!

"Whoa!"Jun screamed as he try to protect itself

"Bzzzt!"Rotom do the same as he screamed too

From the smokes after the explosion ended,Bruno emerges with few red electricity crackles briefly,signifying flare blitz recoil as he panted ,there's mewtwo can't even barely stand but still have enough energy to support itself,it very exhausted and also panted heavily

"Now third times a charm, go!"Jun Shouted as he threw a different pokeball called timer ball. Which immediately drag mewtwo inside upon impact and fall to the ground. Jun,Rotom, and Bruno Began anxiously wait as it shakes three times...

DING!

BGM ended

Ended with a ding, signalling mewtwo is captured

"Yes! YES! YES! 6TH legend on our crew woo!"Jun said excitedly before picks the timer ball up and then he looks on bruno,who Roars excitedly and rushes toward him like he was congratulating him

"Thanks pal,you always been the great help.i cannot do this without you too"Jun said as he pats Bruno,which the later replies with a grin before jun returns him to his pokeball

"So what his name gonna be bzzt?"ask Rotom curiously

"Just Thinking about it, Majuu how is that?"Jun replied while smiling to the timer ball where mewtwo is contained

"Majuu?"Rotom asked again

"It means Magical creature if i heard. Mewtwo is pretty much magical legendary, i promise i treat him better than giovanni does toward his own mewtwo. He didnt deserve turned into ultimate weapon of destruction. He gonna be one of our friend even though he didnt admit or wanted it"jun replies with determination and smile on his face, he pretty much wanted to genuinely befriend mewtwo. Inside the timer ball, hearing jun words making mewtwo somehow smile a bit in satisfaction, like he know jun was didnt intend to use him as tool

"that is why you always can bonds quickly with every pokemon bzzt! You're just that kind to them! ^^"said Rotom smiling to jun

"thanks Rotom. Anyway let's head ba-"Jun replies as he put Majuu's Timer ball away to his bag alongside Bruno's pokeball but...

"Bzzzt! Bzzzt! Warning! Warning! There A very strong unknown energy detected nearby bzzzzt!"Rotomdex screamed as he interrupts Jun

"The hell...where it is Rotom?"jun asked

"Right In front of us!"Rotom replies as before the duo, there's a Golden portal appears in front of them

"Ultra wormhole? But it's...different!"Jun said as he found himself getting sucked in alongside rotomdex

"HOLY ARCEUS!"Jun screamed as he sucked into a portal alongside rotom

"ERROR! ERROR! BZZZZZZZZZZZZT!"Rotom screamed as well

{Line Break}

(Hall of Origin)

In Another dimension,the same golden portal appear as jun and rotom fall flat from there to the transparent floor with their face first

"Oww! Damn,that gonna leave a mark..."Jun groaned as he stand up and rub his face in pain

"Where we are anyway bzzt...?"Rotom asked as he looking around

"Transparent floor? OH MY ARCEUS...i hate tall places..."Jun said fearfully as he looks through the transparent floor who beneath them doesnt have any ground to have severe agrophobia. Lucky enough it didnt interupt him as he decide to look around

"Is this some kind of hall anyway? It seems familliar but i cannot recall! So you know where it is rotom?"Ask Jun

"Dont ask me bzzzt,i have no idea where we are, not even i can locate this map bzzzt"Rotom replies with deadpan tone

"Finally The Child of origin is arrive" A voice said as both Jun and Rotom turn around to see what in front of them

"Oh My...no way..."Jun reacted with shock. In front of him was 4 beings. 1 is a blue sauropod-like dragon with diamond on its chest,another is a pink and silver bipedal dragon with two pearls in each shoulder, The third is a six-legged dragon with gold headpiece and black ghostly wings,last one is a giant,divine horse with a giant ring on its waist. They are the creation trio and their master. Dialga,Palkia,Giratina,and Arceus

"Greetings young man,i am Dialga"Dialga said as he introduce himself

"I am Palkia. It's been a pleasure to meet you"Palkia said as she introduce herself

"The name Giratina,remember it well"said Giratina as he introduce himself

"And i am the original one,Arceus. Child of origin"Arceus finished

"BZZZZT!"Rotom screamed

"DIALGA! PALKIA! GIRATINA! IN...IN SAME WORMHOLE?! WITH ARCEUS TOO?! OH CRAP OH CRAP!"Jun panickly screamed to the point he began incoherently rambles

"Did we just scare these two?"ask Dialga

"This is your idea genius,dragging them immediately to arceus-sama's hall"Palkia replies with deadpan tone

"So anybody have an idea to calm him down? This kid needs to chill"Giratina said while sighed about the whole situation

"Calm down young man,we didnt gonna to hurt you"said Arceus as he getting closer to jun

"Please spare me the original one! I'm begging you!"Jun suddenly into his knees and begging from the creation trio and Arceus itself

"Have mercy,oh your majesty!"Jun prayed as rotom follow the suit,terrified as well. "I Admit everything! EVERYTHING!. I used Bruno belt for grilling barbecques when he sleeping! I also collecting multiple R-18 Doujinshis and pictures on my laptop as well Rotom dex too without anyone knowing! I'm also forget about cleaning My Pokemon's bowl and also accidently tear Lillie's poke doll apart and once step bruno's tail accidently with my muddy spiky shoes when he was knocked out cold because i was in rush to pokemon center!"Jun pitifully admitted, inside pokeball,Bruno looks mortified about Jun using his belt as a grill as well the one who stomp his tail when he was knocked out cold by a sleep powder from unknown pokemon also the whole pokemon bowl can only gave his trainer a death glare while Rotom horrified,especially the fact Jun using him for storing datas of R-18 Doujinshis and pictures

"YOU USE ME FOR WHAT BZZZT?! YOU STORE THOSE SHAMELESS DATAS ON ME YOU PERVERT! I THOUGHT YOU A VERY DIGNIFIED MAN KIDDO!"shout Rotom angrily in comical manner toward jun and give him a comical Dope slap in response

"SHUT UP! I'M ALREADY TRANSFER THOSE FILES TO MY LAPTOP AND INSIDE YOURS ALREADY DELETED! SO STOP BLAMING ME!"Jun replies in same comical angry manner as the two began argues about it

The four pokemon looked at each other In confusion before looked down at the two and giving them a stern look,causing jun and rotom to stop arguing each other

"Well...that kinda pitiful to admit despite how comical it is. Anyway,there a reason we call you here and why we refer you as child of origin"Arceus explaining as Jun and rotomdex refocused their attention to the creation trios and arceus himself "Dialga. Show him..."order Arceus

"Yes Arceus-sama. Right away"said Dialga before the diamond in his chest,in this case adamant orb. Glows brightly and showing a projection from another world

It shows scene where the moon is crimson red. There is a silver haired man and a blonde haired young boy with green coat standing near a some kind of a sacrifical hole. Then a raven haired girl appears,she has her hair in braided style ponytail and wears brown clothing **_"Arthur! Laphi!_** " The girl calling their names as she approaches them

"Who are those people?"Jun Asked

"We shall tell you after the whole things ended"Arceus replied as Jun alongside Rotom resumes watching

 ** _"Velvet!"_** The Boy shouted

 _ **"You."**_ The silver haired man said,from both jun and rotomdex view and perspectives,the three seems acquainted

" _ **Oh Thank goodness...you keep Laphi safe, didn't you,A**_ _ **rthur?"**_ The girl named Velvet said in relief

"wooo~ man,that girl Velvet is one hell attractive and hot chick if you see her up close to personal."Jun commented while whistling

"Somebody fall in love bzzzt~!"Rotom teased

The silver-haired man, named Arthur closes his eyes while looking away from Velvet _**"...One more ties to cut."**_ He said in serious and cold tone

 ** _"Velvet,Run! Now!"_** Laphi shouted to velvet as she started running toward them,but without warning,flames began appear around Velvet and began to wrap both her arm and leg,then pinning her down to the ground. She can only scream in pain and forced to watch as arthur began to do something with the boy.

 _ **"Here Once, Was the seal to the underworld broken. And tonight, here shall be born the power to save the world"**_ Arthur said as he stabbed the ground with his sword then pulling it out again and raised it. "with Laphicet life as sacrifice" those word shocking Jun and Rotom, leaving them speechless.

The revelation shocking Velvet **_"What?! What are you saying?!"_** Velvet asked but ignored by the man,laphicet simply closes his eyes as arthur slams his sword to the ground, causing a magic glyph appears on the ground where Laphicet is standing,then Laphicet covered by yellowish sphere as he floats toward sacrifical pit before the sphere stops above it and the glyph began to disappear. The sphere glows brightly before expand. Another vertical glyph appear in front of Arthur as he readied his sword, in stabbing position

 ** _"Arthur! No!"_** Velvet shouted while being forced to watch in horror

 ** _"Don't tell me that guy gonna..."_** Jun said but before he finishes his sentences,To his horror. Arthur stabs the glyph before some light sprouted from the pit and without warning, the magical barriers around laphicet turns into crossing slash, impaling the boy in the process. This make Velvet widens her eyes about what she just witnessed.

"HE KILL HIM!"Jun and Rotom shouted at the same time in shock. Shortly they watch Velvet break free from the flames as she runs toward her impaled brother who is falling to the pit...but Velvet managed to grab a hold of him. Howerver, she is on the verge to failing to the pit

 _ **"Let him go. This is an offering to the world."**_ Arthur said coldly as Velvet is struggling to climb up and pull Laphicet from the pit

"This guy just act like a mayan tribe member. Dammit..." Jun commented

"You can say anything you want, Jun Kazami. The rest not gonna be pretty" Palkia replied

 _ **"Why would you...!?"**_ Velvet exclaimed

 ** _"Nothing can save him now."_** Arthur said

 _ **"No! No! No! NOOOO!"**_ That's all Velvet said as she refuse to believe what arthur just said

"...I see you will not change." Arthur said before he raising his sword, ready to stab Velvet's arm in order to make her fall to the pit _**"Éver a slave to daemons called "Emotions"."**_ Arthur commented as Jun sees Velvet look of despair before arthur stab her arm, causing her to scream in pain before she begin to fall

"That bastard..." Jun commented while gritted his teeth in anger. He want to help,but he can't do anything but watch

"This is when it all begins, Kazami. Where the woman, Velvet began her quest of revenge" Arceus said as he saw Laphicet being devoured by a chinese dragon made of light, who is formed from a glyph

 ** _"LAPHICET!"_** Velvet shouted as she tried to reach the boy...only the light dragon quickly devours him. As the result of the said event, Velvet snaps immediately.

" ** _How could he...HOW COULD YOUUU!"_** Velvet screamed in anger before everything covered in bright light

"Is she done for?" Jun Asked

"Not quite. in the fact...her power is manifested now."Giratina replied as velvet seen

"Oh, what a relief she s-"Jun stopped himself as he and Rotom witnessing drastic changes on Velvet. One of her left arms is now enlarged and forming some sort of gigantic sharp claw and looks quite demonic. Plus,her demeanor changed to highly aggressive and hostile. Like A demon

"Wow...that looks cool. But...i feel sorry to her..."Jun commented

"I'm agree, but her behavior...is changed suddenly bzzzt!"Rotom added

Then,Several werewolves suddenly appear as they surrounding to people

"Let me guess, did those things are not pokemon?" Jun asked

"Yes it is, They are "Daemons" Hostile demonic creatures that roams in their world" Dialga Answered. One of werewolf trying to attack Velvet...but she simply grab it with her demonic arm before grasp it with immense force then absorbing it completely and a drop of blood splatter on her face.

"Woa, that's so edgy" Jun commented

 _ **"A Daemon who devours other Daemons."**_ Arthur commented **_"Therion"_**

"Therion?" Jun and Rotom asked

"A rare class of daemons who is capable to devouring their own kin, humans,and spirits."Giratina explained as Velvet glares toward the pack of werewolves that begun to attack her

 ** _"Raaagh!"_** Velvet roared as she strikes two werewolves with her demonic claws. Shred them into pieces. **_"Why did you kill him!? His blood...on your hands...Answer me...ANSWER ME! WHY!?"_** Velvet asked in anger toward Arthur, but he just ignored her as she slaughters some werewolves before moving to the next one **_"He was my brother! My Laphi! What did he ever do to you!?"_** Velvet said before slaughter even more werewolves **_"Get out of my way!_** " She screamed as she kill the rest of the werewolves

"Man. Way to make a way for a badass" Jun Commented in awe as he seeing Velvet slaughtering the werewolves with A faint blush on his cheeks

"Did you like her based on her carnage bzzzt?" Rotom asked with deadpan look and sweatdrop on his head

"Nah,i like woman who can defend themselves from harm though, so they didnt relying much to me, i admit." Jun replied while scratching the back of his head in embrassment

 ** _"Take a look around."_** Arthur said as velvet look around...also Rotom and Jun. To their shock,they found people! Not werewolves as they're think! On the ground,lifeless including a girl that Velvet know all too well

"Tell me those guys just knocked out cold." Jun said hoping it's not the case

"No they wasn't. They're all dead. all gone." Giratina said coldly as Jun,Rotom widens there eyes...also Velvet as she realized what had she done.

"Now that's what they called GENOCIDE BZZT!" Rotom said

 ** _"Demonblight has spread through the village."_** Arthur said as he stabs a werewolf that trying to sneak attack him,killing it " ** _But do not fear, with my power as an exorcist..."_**

 ** _"Raaaagh!"_** Velvet roared as black and red aura flared to life before charging toward the one hand swordsman. Her eyes glares monstrously, filled by revenge and the only thing that she can think is kill arthur for sacrificing her brother _**"I,Artorius Collbrande, will end your pain."**_ He said as Velvet got sent flying with a fire magic attack,...which she also drops a comb. It then picked by a red haired woman with silver highlights. She wears a white butterfly themed dress which exposes her ample cleavage, black thigh highs, a pair of white high heels,and earings. Her defining feature is her butterfly mask that cover her eyes.

"Who is that hot looking woman? She reminds me to my mother but..."Jun asked as he see the red haired woman beside arthur

 ** _"...Seres?"_** Velvet said toward the said woman, unknowingly answered jun question. She is on the ground. A large glyph appears in the sky as five more figures appear. Arthur-or-rather Artorius approach the raven haired girl

 _ **"Why is it that birds fly?" "Behold my answer, velvet."**_ Artorius said as he prepares to knock Velvet out cold

 ** _"Ar...thur..."_** Velvet muttered

 ** _"I ask no forgiveness. The sin is mine to bear."_** He said before slamming his sword towards Velvet.

 ** _"...ARTORIUS!"_** That was Velvet last defiant shout before she knocked out at the same time,the projection disappears.

"So...what happened to her afterwards?"Jun asked to Arceus and creation trio

"She thrown in a prison island called Titania. 3 years later,Seres, the woman you saw earlier, set her free." Dialga answered

"Uh,why?"Jun Asked again

"Just ask them...assuming those guys wasn't kill you that is." Giratina said coldly

"Oh."Jun said as he not sure he should be grateful or afraid.

"and that is where i come in young Kazami." Arceus said "There's a mission that you must carry on this world"

"A Mission?"Jun Asked

"Our universe threatened by a being called Innominat." Arceus replied "He a deity that planned to remakes the universe by his own image...by destroying an recreate it. That includes our world. And your mission is you must destroy Innominat and erase his very existence from this world to protect it" Arceus continued, Hearing the said deity name making jun shudders,especially the part where it wanted to destroy the world and remake it as his own image. Jun switched to a rather determined look and got serious "Also, for aiding you to your mission. I shall you bestow my powers in the form of my plates" Arceus explained as he summon all 18 plates that representing types on Pokemon

"it's beautiful bzzt!"Rotom admired as he see all Arceus plates glows in bright light alongside the alpha pokemon itself,radiating the very majestic and godly presence of Arceus itself

"i agree..."Jun Nod in agreement as he also admired Arceus himself

"So, at last child of origin. This is your choice, once you've accepted,there's no turning back. The fate of universe rests in your hands. You can turn back now if you wish, but this is your only chance."Arceus said.

Jun thinking a bit, then he shrugged off any doubt that try to clogging up his decision. He cannot let his universe being destroyed by deity from the other world, in the fact. He was born,raised,and became what he was now in his universe and he treasure many moments that happened to him and his friends. Of course he will do it for the sake of the whole universe and his friend

"If i turn down your offer, then your efforts would be futile. I'll accept this mission Arceus...!" Jun proclaimed with determined expression. Arceus,if he could have mouth. Smiled in satisfaction and nodded. Followed by creation trio who also looks satisfied.

"Very well then."Arceus said as he began to surround jun with his plates. Encircling him "You may choose 6 as your current body can only inherit and manipualte 6 plates at this point, you pick a type of plate in it will inherited to you. The rest of them after that will be unlocked or will be searched throughout your mission. As for added bonus,you also inherit normal plate from beginning as your default form should you didnt changes into any plate and also you can use pokemon moves based on the plate you chosen,your appearance changed too,though not to a great degree,finally. Can mix the plate to form dual type that granting you abillity to manipulates two element at once. Granting you more versatile capabillities. Don't worry,the plate not gonna harm you or bring you any damage for your life" Arceus explained

Jun was so pumped and excited, he almost jumping out of joy for being able to use actual pokemon moves. He imagined himself using moves like Flamethrower,Thunderbolt,Dynamic punch,Draco meteor, Fly,even the accursed tickle or the infamous attract attack. He thought he could defeat anyone who try to threatens him,his pokemon or family.

"Whoa! You hear that Jun bzzzt?! With Arceus power,there's no way anybody could defeat you! You gonna became the strongest trainer all over universe bzzzt! No way you gonna refuse this!"Shout Rotom in excitement

Snapped back to reality by rotom shouting, Jun nodded in agreement. "Let's do this then. This is gonna be A new challenge for me!" Jun said excited

"You seems excited getting your powers hmm...? Be careful, because when you using some of those moves like hyper beam or take down,you experience same recoil and side effect when using it" Giratina said

Jun then gave a very deep thought, he know he will getting arceus power. But he must choose wisely for the elements that he chooses, there many possibilities of no electricity, meaning his laptop and phone holding all of his songs and communication would die out. He considered the possibillity of being at sea, Stronger and monstrous foe or even stuck in desert,imagination went wild immediately,but soon he came to a decision

"Alright...The plate that i choose is Water...Fire...Electric..."Jun said while thinking he really try to suit his needs throughout element he choose "And the other three, well...Dragon...Steel...and Ghost." Jun finished. Six plates of Blue,Yellow,Red,Grey,Lavender,and also Violet all converged and began infused into his body. Already,Jun could feel his body changing and his adrenaline rushes immediately. He felt those six types surge and lay dormant within him _"Holy moly, this is absolutely amazing! It's like i can feel the power and moves rush into my head. So what arceus feels,i can sense it too"_ He thought in amazement

"Impressive bzzzt... i can feel jun like lord Arceus in human form itself..."Rotom said in amazement

"Now you already chooses the plates as your power,the rest must be searched and unlocked by yourself" Arceus said as he doing something to Rotom. The floating sentient device began to glows

"Receiving data...receiving data..."Rotom said as his screen there is a loading screen. Not long after, its loading screen reaches 100% "All datas has been received." Rotom continued

"What did you do Rotom?" Jun asked

"I'm also bestow you all the data and information you need to know in that world to your little friend. The world that called "Desolation"." Arceus said

"I see, that explain it."Jun commented

"Now child of origin, prepare yourself. Because your new journey and mission begins now. Good luck on your quest!"Palkia said as she roars,follwoed by Dialga and Giratina soon after as their respective orbs glows, generating portal that opens up...beneath jun

"HOLY MOTHER OF MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!"Jun screams as he fall toward the portal with Rotom imemdiately follows him in panic as the portal dissapeared

"Oi, Did you summon the portal in wrong location again Palkia?"Dialga said with sweatdrop On his head

"uh...um...my bad."Palkia replied nervously

"You do this on purpose aren't you?" Giratina asking with annoyed look. Palkia can only scratched the back of her head or neck nervously

Arceus simply sighed before he leaves the creation trio to his own dimension. The Creation trio follow soon after, going to their respective dimension as well.

Now the New journey, begins!.

[Closing Screens: Bruno The Incineroar and Majuu The Mewtwo]

* * *

 **=TO BE CONTINUED=  
**

 **This is Chapter 1 guys. Happy Reading and Enjoy it!**

 **Next Chapter gonna be our Heroes First Meeting with Velvet and co. as well unveil some of Jun Pokemons. Note Jun will befriend and capture ALL LEGENDARY in Ultra Space Wilds as well ALL Ultra Beast and Mythical Pokemon. But Jun(depending the situation and if necessary) Will use only 1 Legendary in Party(Thanks My Usual Nuzlocke Rules). Why Jun will catching All Legends and Mythicals as well UB's? Their Bonds with Jun will playing the part for the stories as well integral for Jun to Access Legendary,Mythical,or Ultra Beast Force as his Super modes. so Don't said Jun Gonna be OP just because he got all Legends,plus remember. Gotta catch'em All guys!**

 **Dont forget to Review guys, is appreciated~! Thank you~**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet The Menagerie

Tales of Supernova Sun and Penumbra Moon

 **Disclaimer**

 **-Pokemon Series: Nintendo**

 **-Tales of berseria: Bandai Namco**

* * *

 **Tales of Supernova Sun and Penumbra Moon**

By Arie Draconoid

 _ **Chapter 2: Meet the menagrie's**_

[Intro Theme]

"HOLY MOTHER OF MEW! I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA FREAKING DIE!" Jun screaming in panic as he free falling through the sky while rotom struggled to pull the falling boy. Recently,he and Rotom got summoned by Arceus to be sent to this new world. How will they even survive? Let's us see!

"Haoh! Come on out pal!" Jun pulls out Green coloured pokeball with black lines or in this case, Dusk ball as a pokemon comes out from it. Its a giant avian pokemon resembling A phoenix or a peacock. Its feathers are predominantly gold and red with yellow tail-feathers, a white underside and Green feathers at the tip of its wings. It also has a green stripe on its neck,a yellow beak, black rings around its red eyes and a feathered, Yellow crest on its head. It has darkly colored feet and legs with four toes and long talons, its spreads its large prismatic wings wide as it appears. That was Haoh the Ho-oh. One of legendary Pokemon that Jun captures in ultra space wild

The Giant Phoenix pokemon catch the two on his back, saving them from the fall.

"Man...That was very close."Jun said relieved as he look towards Haoh. "Thanks Pal"

"Pleasure is all mine, Jun Kazami" Said Haoh with deep, masculine yet authoritive voice,like it came from a member of Royal family or A King. To Jun and Rotom shock.

"Wait the second! You can talk!?" Jun exclaimed

"That's amazing bzzt bzzt! Most pokemon can't talk!" Rotom added

"Normally in our world, I Can communicate through telepathy. But it seems in this world, we pokemon can talk normally as humans could"Haoh replied while flying and carrying Jun and Rotom

"Then...it means even outside pokedex...Rotom too?"Jun asked as he looking at rotom. To prove his theory was right, Rotom get out from his dex without being asked and try to speak

"Testing, hello?"Rotom Said, he shocked before goes back to his dex "I think you right bzzt! I can talk in this world normally even without dex!"

"That's amazing! Anyways. Where we are exactly?"Jun Asked

"Well,According to my information, We at Figahl Icecaps in northgand bzzt!" Rotom said as his screens showing the map of a snowy area. Jun looking Upside, He seeing the Icy expanse stretching across the field.

"A cold place huh? Well, That reminds me of Mount Lanakila. Come on Haoh, we gonna land in there...where the place is open and have-not-many-people there"Jun said pointing their landing spot

"Alright, Will do"Haoh replies as he began to fly to the said location.

Five Minutes later, Haoh lands on the place Jun requested, open and no people to witness it at all

"Finally,thanks for the help, Haoh." Jun said as he get off from Haoh before pulling out His Dusk Ball

"Come back!"Jun shouted as the Rainbow Pokemon went inside the Dusk ball. Jun and Rotom Observe the surrounding,which is a snowy field

"Strange,i didnt even feel cold at all. What about you Rotom?" Jun Asked, strangely despite notices the cold temperature in the said place. Jun Didn't feel any cold at all due the power of arceus plates keep him warm. While for rotom...kinda hard to explain why he didn't even feel the cold

"Dont worry bzzt! My casing can adapt in any situation Including cold Bzzt!"Rotom replied

"Well, Let's go then."Jun Said as He walks through the landscape,followed by Rotom

"Be careful! There 90% chance that we meet hostile daemons!" Rotom warns Jun

"It's Fine. We just need to keep our guard up." Jun Said as he and Rotom walks throughout the Figahl landscape

[LINE BREAK]

(10 minutes after)

The Duo continue exploring their new surroundings,they apparently saw a horde of daemons run toward their direction, but they luckily manage to evade them

"This place totally nest of daemons, just few steps those guys immediately shows up tch..." Jun Commented

"Agree with you."Rotom said

"Anyway, Is there a nearby town around here? I'm so hungry..."Jun Asked while he open his bag and searching some food inside. He manage to grab some sushi from his lunchbox and eat it.

"Well...There's a nearby town called Helawes. If we keep going to this direction,we'll be-"Rotom stopped before

"Warning! Warning Bzzt! Massive energy reading is Detected Bzzzt!"Rotom said

"Where?"Jun Asked as The Sentient pokedex Point toward cavern to their left

"We better taking a detour then."Jun said as he finishes his eating before they went inside the cave, despite a bit anxious about it

Once they inside,they see several Werewolves roaming around

"The same werewolf that Velvet kills when we watching it from Dialga. Do you think they're former human Rotom?"Jun asked

"I guess several manage to escape from Her slaughter bzzzt."Rotom guessed as He displaying Thinking emoticon on his screen

"We cannot let them roam freely here, time to put them out of their misery and gotta test Arceus plates power here and Now"Jun Said as he began to concentrate. His body surrounded by Red blazing aura before the aura vanishes. Now Jun clothes changed Into Red T-shirt and Black long pants with Fire symbols and Kanji "Fire Blast" written in the back of his T-shirt. Overall,His attire has Fire Blast Motives on Hair and eyes turns Red with fiery determination detected. from his hands began sprouts in Jun's hands and wirst(Like Blaziken and Iori Yagami from King of fighters series) This was Jun Flame Plate form.

 _ **BGM: -Goodbye ESAKA King of Fighter XIII Ver.-**_

The Werewolves, Alerted by Jun Presence began to howl loudly before all of them move to pounces Jun. Hoping to make him their next meal.

"Now, This is a new challenge for me!"Jun said his usual Catchphrase before taking stance **"Blaze Kick!"** Jun shouted as both his legs wreathed in flames then He execute a Fiery Roundhouse kick attack. Burns most Werewolves that get hit, some even fades away into ashes as they burned. Jun keeps kicking any werewolf that attempt to attacks him and often added Fire punch during his kicking combos

"Time to brighten up your day! **Sunny day!** "Jun shouted as He generating an orb that glows brightly that blinds the Werewolves before he launch it to the upside of cavern. The orb glows brightly as the sun. Jun's Fire attacks power increased afterwards.

"Sunny day a good choice for that form bzzzt!"Rotom commented

The Werewolves enraged as Jun manages to eliminate their fellow and began their attack again,one attempt to bite Jun. Jun Swat them With powerful Fire punch in the the face. another attempt to slash Jun with its claws, Jun dodges before Unleashing Flamethrower from his mouth,. Burns the said Werewolf into ashes. Three werewolves attempt to Outnumber Jun as they attack in unison. But Jun,with cocky smile in his face,began his attack as He gathering powers

 **"Fire spin!"** Jun shouted as he releasing A fire tornado from His hand toward the three werewolves and trapping them, They screaming in Agony as the fire starts to burn them. Jun readying to finish the wolves as his body cloaked in flames. Indicates he readying his finisher

 **"FLARE BLITZ!"** Jun screamed to the top of his lungs as he runs toward the werewolves that trapped within Fire spin before jumps within mid-run and execute a powerful Fiery Diving Kick attacks. Once the kick connect, Large explosion immediately follows,destroying anything that get hit,including the three werewolves that Jun attacks. Jun landed as his body now crackles with red electricity. Indicates the recoil damage from his attack

"Ouch...! so this is the recoil damage...now i know what Bruno feels..."Jun complained before his appearance turned into normal,the sunny day also dispersed at the same time.

 _ **BGM Ended**_

"You're alright Jun bzzt?"Rotom asked,worried about Him

"Don't worry, I'm alright."Jun assured "Yet...I'm feel sorry to those who became werewolf during that daemonblight we see earlier."Jun said with solemn and sad look

"Dont worry bzzt, now we better focus to our task and find nearby town."Rotom said,with Jun respond by nod before the Duo walks away.

About few minutes walking around and beating and avoiding some daemons on their way,as well finding chest to freed a cat-like being called "Katz" also found some treasure, They managed to find something frozen inside the crystal

"Hey,there something up ahead!"Jun said before he and rotom run towards the object

As they see the object up close,...it's a different two weapons frozen inside the crystal. 1 is a large Red and Black Gauntlet with Pistons attached to it. it also has Dragon shaped shoulder pad and ornament on it(Has similar shape with Doomfist Gauntlet weapon from overwatch, only with dragon motif) and the other is a smaller Blue and White gauntlet with similar dragon ornament,but silver in colour(It has similar shape with Issei's Boosted gear twice critical form from Highschool a bit smaller). Both weapons radiates immense power and radiance

"A pair of gauntlet with different size? Why is in on this cave?"Jun muttered as he look towards Rotom

"I have no idea bzzt."Rotom replied

"Oh I see,anyways...you detect massive energy from here right Rotom? Is that energy came from those gauntlets?"Jun asked

"Yup bzzzt, the energy reading came from those gauntlets" Rotom said as the blondie approaches the crystal. As He touches them,the crystal shattered instantly before both weapons attach themselves to Juns hand. Startling him.

"Holy mother of Mew!"Jun shocked by the whole event before he fall on his butt

"Are you alright, Jun?" Rotom asked

"I'm fine,but...these weapons attach themselves to me...strange."Jun commented as he move his arms around. He surprised that the gauntlet didnt even feel heavy,especially the red one,which larger than even His hand. "Yet the Red one is lightweight somehow."Jun added

"I know you a national Pokeboxing champion Jun. I always seeing you train your won body in house alongside him,well no surprise it's lightweight bzzzt"Rotom said

"Well,how i can walk out with both of these weapons? It feels weird if i'm walking with these."Jun commented before both weapons glows brightly again,forcing Jun And Rotom cover their eyes before both gauntlets suddenly became Red and Blue Gloves with Dragon symbol on it.

"It became gloves bzzzt! I think you can activate them by tapping that dragon symbol on them!"Rotom said

"I think it was."Jun said as he tap the dragon symbol on the Red glove,it glows brightly before turned into same gauntlet,then Jun tap it again,turning it into gloves,Jun do the same thing to The Blue glove one. It follow the suit, Then He tap it again. Turning it into normal glove. "Now,this is the coolest thing i ever see! Woo!" Jun said

"I better adding name for these weapons too."Jun said as he thinking about good name for his newly obtained Gauntlets

"What it gonna be Bzzt?"Rotom asked

"I got it! The Red one gonna be Dragolic Hell Claw"Jun said as he looking At the Red glove one "While the Blue one gonna be Dragonace Hell Hand."

Jun said again as he looking at the Blue glove one

"That sounds a bit edgy,i think bzzt."Rotom said with deadpan look

"Hey, That was a cool name you know? Let's get outta here. I'm enough with the cold."Jun said as they leave the cave...while still avoiding and Beating hsotile daemons

{Line break}

After leaving the cave,The duo continued head towards a town called Hellawes that was located nearby.

"Talk about getting a good fight,Those Daemons is strong. But i show them who's the boss there."Jun commented as he walking along. Recently,He just killed a horde of Bear and wolf daemons when they manage to ambush him. Good news they're perished by Jun hands. The Bad news is Jun Getting Hungry again.

"Bzzt! Agreed. But think about your condition too Jun,maybe there even stronger and smarter Daemons than the one we just encounter" Rotom added as Jun's stomach growls

"Man, I'm out of sushis...hope they selling some Fish,especially Salmons to make sashimi."Jun said as they stop at the gate...whih they stopped when he sees the gate guarded by two people with white getups and masks

"For some reason...those guards reminded me of Aether foundation workers..."The Champion commented

"Indeed they are,but with creepy mask and weirder getup to match bzzzt."Rotom commented before one of the guard annoyed enough by his remarks

"We hear that! Anyway, Who are you two and what are you doing here?"One of them asked with a male voice and annoyed tone said

"Sorry about my little friend here sir,we actually Just two travelers! From uh...form a faraway land." Jun lied to them. He can't afford to tell them or anyone he came from different world. Not even they gonna believe him even if he tell the truth.

"I see...May i see you're travelling papers?"The other one with female voice asked which they can guess that the other guard is woman.

"Uh...We don't have sort of thing like that where i come from. But Don't worry, We not gonna cause any trouble here. I promise."Jun said as the guards discussed toward the otherwordly duo

"very well. You may pass and for your little friend there...keep his mouth shut."The male guard said,still annoyed by Rotom remarks earlier

"Uh, Sorry Bzzt..."Rotom nervously said

"Let's go then."Jun said as he and Rotom go through the gate and arrive in Hellawes as they continue walking. What comes next is an even with surprising twist later

{Line break}

"And that's how it's done. You get it?" A black haired man in samurai attire and carrying a Big Katana said as he finished show a certain raven haired girl to buy better weapons. He seems to fave something dyed black but it covered by the bangs of his hair. He is Rokurou Rangetsu, the Battle-loving Daemon samurai

"Well. I suppose...it seems like a kind of hassle." A familliar young woman said. She is actually Velvet Crowe, The same young woman that Jun and Rotom saw through Dialga projection...But her appearance now different. Her hair still braided but unkempt as well She now wears a ruined and tattered dress also her left arm is bandaged,presumably to hide her now daemonified hand. Recently, she and the man named Rokurou delivering a tail of a lizardman named Dyle and blackmailed their clients into fixing their ship

"Maybe at first, sure. But once you get it down, It gonna be easier to use."Rokurou said "You'll eventually learn how to maximize your personal strength through wise upgrading and dismantling."Rokurou added

"It does seems useful."Velvet commented

"Right? If you plan to continue your crusade, upgrading may give you the edge you need. Of course,those who are inadequately prepared for battle won't end up on the winner side"Rokurou explained

"True, and if it'll make me stronger, I'm sure i'll figure it out."Velvet said before tightening her left arm. Her sharp gaze filled by hatred as he thinking toward certain person that destroy her whole life "If it'll help to take Him down..."She said quitely before heading to the docks.

While they left,our duo just arrived

"Is it Just me or people looking at me with that funny look?" Jun complained. Not too long ago after they entered Hellawes, the locals been giving them especially Jun kinda...Funny. Why you ask? The Champion only wear simple t-shirt and green cap in contrast of people wearing there. He also seen eating grilled salmon skewered in wood(don't ask where he get that)

"Not only you Jun, Me too bzzzt."Rotom said,the sentient pokedex heard something like "weird looking malak" and other stuff while walking.

"Oh, Before I forgot Rotom. Is there a good chance we're going to meet someone like Velvet here? Dialga said she beak free from a place called "Titania" With the help of that Seres woman." Jun said to his companion

"Depends bzzzt. The chance is 50%, 98% if she is happen in this area."Rotom said

"There's also a good chance I'm gonna get myself killed. I better be on my guard."Jun said. Meanwhile, Velvet and Rokurou just left the docks. Little do they know, Both sides is walking towards each other.

"There's something like Stormhowl but more powerful?" Velvet asked.

"Yeah. Its so powerful that-"Rokurou said before suddenly...

"THIEF!"Somebody shouting as everyone attention shifted to a hooded man running toward the gate while carrying something inside his sacks,fleeing from a the voice source, a young man that chasing the said thief

"Did that always happened here?"Velvet asked

"Honestly, No idea because this is the first time i'm seeing that."Rokurou said as he shrugs

"Get out my way!"The hooded man said as he runs toward the gate. The guards immediately attempt to block his escape

"Bzzzt! You better do something Jun!" Rotom said panicked

"Of course i am."Jun replied before his body briefly covered by white aura "Extreme Speed!"Jun shouted as he suddenly flash steps toward the thief. Shocking everyone that saw him. Including Velvet and Rokurou.

"Whoa!"Rokurou said with amazement.

"I never seen anybody run that fast before..." Velvet commented while shocked seeing how Fast Jun was

"What?! Get outta my way kid!"Shout The Thief as he running toward Jun who is now in front of him

Jun ignore the Thief words before taking stance and tap the red glove that he wears. It Glows briefly before it turned into Jun own mighty gauntlet. Dragolice Hell claw. Jun began gathering power on his gauntlet as the "Eye" on the shoulder pad portion glows and the pistons began to activated.

 **"DEST BREAK!"** Jun shouted before He Punches the Thief in gut with all of his might,the pistons added recoil that empower the Thief gagged and Screaming in pain before sent flying and crashes throughout several houses. Before he crashes toward bigger house and knocked out cold. It's unlikely the thief even move due how massive the damage he suffer was that probably shatter many of his bones. The Spectators watching in shock witnessing how massive Jun strength is.

"Man bzzt. The technique you just discovered and named is awesome! But...you cause collateral damage bzzzt."Rotom commented to how destructive Jun's Dest break technique...especially toward several houses that now branded by massive hole from the Thief that Jun Sent flying before.

"At least that teaches him how to not to steal someone belongings." Jun said as he tap Dragolice hell claw. Turning it into normal glove before taking the sack that Thief drop. "Hey sir. Is this yours?" Jun asked as he gives the sack toward its owner

"Ah,Thank you young man. That's my money and jewels on there."The Man said a she take his sacks of money and jewels back "Yet, You very strong. Are you from Abbey?" The man asked again

"What this Abbey you talking about sir? I'm just a traveler from faraway land."Jun replied while confused about the "Abbey" Word that the man talking about.

"I see. Sorry for bothering you kid, Hope you be safe on your journey. See ya!"The Man said as he leaves quickly. As the other people wondered and thinking who Jun was they whispering and muttering each other. Velvet and Rokurou also curious about Jun was. Bothered by the whole collateral damage, Jun immediately apologize "Sorry about your house I didn't intend to destroy it!"Jun said as he bowed for apology as Rotom sweatdropped. The guards then began to apprehend the thief after they reach where he being sent flying by Jun previously.

"Wow! Did you see that Kid One-hit KO that thief with one punch? I admit that amazing though!"Rokurou complimented

"I know, Yet I never see them before...especially that strange,Red floating malak with him." Velvet commented. "Plus...wearing such light clothing for a wather like this."She said while observing Jun's clothes.

"But I'm curious about that Gauntlet he possess. Should we ask him? I want to find out how he managed to get his hands on it." Rokurou said as he went toward the otherwordly duo with Velvet following him

"Yet I'm still surprised how light dragolic hell claw was when you're using it bzzt!"Rotom said

"But Whenever im using Dest Break or Dragonace Hell hand's Dest Finish...It similar to Flare Blitz,Take down,ot anything resembles that. The recoil is putting lots of strain on my hand. I better train more for-"Jun said before...

"Hey kid!" Jun looked around before...He seen Rokurou and Velvet approaching him. The two radiating a dreaded and hostile aura despite they didn't show any hostility that intimidates Jun.

"Can I help you?"Jun asked despite he feel intimidated by the daemon duo. He try to keep his composure on.

"Where you get that awesome gauntlet on your right hand?" Rokurou asked with hostility and a bit cold tone in his voice

"What gauntlet? Oh you mean you see this?" Jun said as he realize Rokurou seeing him using Dragolice Hell Claw recently and he poiting his Red glove.

"Of course. You thought I am blind or what? Everyone can see your Big Gauntlet clear as a sunny sky! Plus that gauntlet isn't something like you should have it."Rokurou replied while looking at the Red glove form of Dragolice Hell Claw

"I'm also curious about your weapon too. As well your abillities,you capable to do that flash step toward that thief. How it even possible you get that weapon and possessing the said abillity?" Velvet added as Jun began sweating.

"These two presence are 95% hostile bzzt! you need to be careful Jun!"Rotom said as Jun have an idea.

 ** _BGM: New York Jojo, Joseph Joestar JJBA All star battle theme_**

"Rotom,looks like i don't have choice...I gonna do A secret technique!"Jun said

"A Secret technique?"Rotom,Velvet,and Rokurou said at the same time

"Normally I didn't use this technique because it's too crowded and many innocent people here...I don't have choice but to use this secret technique...!"Jun said with determination on his eyes. Looking at that making Velvet and Rokurou be on their guard. Thinking Jun's secret technique perhaps even more destructive thna his Dest Break earlier.

"Come bzzt! Tell me!"Rotom asked curiously

"What Secret technique do you have kid? I'm not gonna fall easily to that secret technique!"Rokurou Said as He pulled and brandishes his dual kukris

"Doesn't matter. If we cannot get an answer,we'll beat that answer from you."Velvet said readying her gauntlet blade.

"Well...That secret technique is..."Jun said before he suddenly turn around..."RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"Jun shouted as he turn tail and run from the duo. Leaving Rotom and the daemon duo speechless about what Jun just said earlier about his "Secret technique" who actually just...Run away.

"GEEZ! What kind Secret technique is That bzzzt!"Rotom comically shouted angrily toward Jun as He follow the suit.

" #PFFT! Is that his secret technique? I thought it was...#bfft..something cool and even more awesome than his OTK punch earlier!"Rokurou said as he try to hold his laughter about Jun's "Secret technique".

"Well...We go after them then." Velvet Facepalmed before they Pursuit(not a pokemon move of course) Jun and Rotom.

{Linebreak}

"Excuse me!" Jun said as he ran pass the gates with rotom. Sure he can use Extreme speed or poke ride. But using Extreme speed means he has no brakes and probably ended crashed at something and if he use poke ride. He didnt want to attract unwanted attention about another "malak" that he carries. So he just Run away like a mad

"Stop It right there Kid! Or else we force you to do!"Rokurou shouted as Jun sees he and Velvet chasing him

"Oh son of a- they're Still on our tails? Tartar sauce...!" Jun hissed as he run faster while Rotom...just float faster while evading hostile daemons in the area

"Damn, the kid got some speed."Rokurou commented

"Is this really the time to compliment?" Velvet said as they continue to go after them

They ran and ran...until they run toward a small mountain aka a dead end in front of them.

"Oh! Great Kyogre's Mother stocking!"Jun swearing as Velvet and Rokurou manage to corner him and Rotom. Rokurou immediately approach Jun, intending to take his Gauntlet that taking form of gloves.

 ** _BGM ended_**

"Alright...answers or I'll just take that from you right-OW! HOT! HOT! HOT!"Rokurou never gets finish as something burns his hand as he is attempt to take Jun's Gloves

"Is there something wrong?" Velvet asked as she sees Rokurou blowing his burned hand to extinguish it.

"Yeah it was. It looks like the gauntlet already choose him as its master." Rokurou said as he readying his dual kukris. "But might changes if he's dead"

"Uh...Sorry?" Jun asked as he knows where this is going

"Holy crap, They're serious about to taking your gauntlets Jun..."Rotom said with afraid tone and look.

"Are you suggested we should kill him and get his gauntlets?" Velvet asked as she activated her gauntlet blade. With Rokurou simply nod to reply

"*gulp* Well, If those two asking about beatdown. They definitely get it."Jun said as he glares sharply toward them. Surprising Rokurou and Velvet this time as they taking stance

"Not gonna running away this time like a coward kid?" Rokurou asked while aiming his blades on Jun

"I have no choice and you gonna regret it..." Jun replied as he pulls out two pokeballs. One is Bruno's while other is A Quick ball

"What? Balls? Do you think that going to help you?" Rokurou asked dumbfounded while Velvet giving a surprised look.

"Just witness it. Bruno! Scalius! Come on Out!" Jun Shouted a she throws the pokeballs as the said balls open up which surprise the duo.

PCHOO! X2

"Okay...this is something new."Rokurou commented as Bruno and another Pokemon appears from the blue energy. It's a Bipedal, Dragon-like pokemon that covered in scaly armor. Most of its body is gray with some lighter gray areas as well as yellow and red markings. It has a rounded, beak-ish snout and small eyes nearly hidden under its head armor. Both the upper and lower jaws have a small,tooth-like spike on each side. its hands have four yellow claws,while the feet have only three. Near the tip of its tail are three sets of loose scales that increase in size near the tip. Each set is made up of four separate scales that encircle the tail, the two lower sets are solid yellow, while the set nearest the tip have gray centers. The very tip of its tail is pale gray. Its appearance giving an impression of a Battle Monk,especially its tail kinda similar to a khakkhara. That was Scalius The Kommo-o, Another Pokemon that Jun catch as Jangmo-o before Vast Poni canyon Trial.

"A Tiger and...An Armored Dragon!?" The duo exclaimed

"Well, So we got A hobo chick and her samurai bodyguard as our opponent? Just another strange day for me."Bruno said with cold and serious tone.

"Yare yare...It's not everyday you fight against humans."Scalius replied with deep voice(similar to Jotaro kujo voice.) As this shocks everyone

"Hey wait...did I/You can talk!?"Bruno,Scalius,and Everyone(Except Jun and Rotom) exclaimed

"I guess Haoh was right. While in our world they can't talk normally. Here in this world,they can."Jun said

"I guess that explain it, This world probably affecting pokemon so much that they can talk as human normally could bzzt"Rotom replied.

"Hey Jun. Are we gonna beat them down? These two wasn't even a normal human from what i see now."Bruno asked.

"Huh? They're not Humans?" Jun said as Rotom scan them.

"According to my scanning, I detected readings that quite similar to daemons inside them."Rotom explained

"Oh great, Two Daemons at once." Jun said "Alright,guess I'll enter the fray as well...!"Jun said

"You sure about that?" Scalius asked as He and Bruno taking stances,followed by Velvet and Rokurou soon after

"You'll see...I have many surprise."Jun said before he covered by ghostly energy, startling them. As the Ghostly energy Outfit now Became Violet T-shirt and Black Long pants with Cartoonish Ghost with devillish expression symbol on it. In the back of his T-shirt, A Kanji "Ghost" Written on it. Jun Eyes and hair turned Violet as it radiates nightmarish yet melancholic skin also became more paler as opposed to tan,Shadowy aura also surrounds his body and giving him even more menacing look. That was Jun Spooky Plate form

"He transformed."Rokurou commented in awe.

"That aura he radiates...like he just back from the dead. Plus...he looks like he is already dead."Velvet added as she looking at Jun Spooky plate form

"Woo. Spooky..."Bruno commented at Jun current form

"I heard you can use Pokemon moves now Sensei. Is this one of the example?" Scalius asked

"Yes,Two can play at the same game lady!"Jun answered before he looking at velvet as his left hand surrounded by ghostly energy that form sharp claw on it

"Hmph, it doesnt matter."Velvet said as she unveil her left arm that changed into her daemon claw "Anyone that stand in my way...I'll devour them!"

"Fightning against A Weretiger and an Armored Dragon. Now this gonna be Interesting."Rokurou grinning as he excited to fight

"Heh! This gonna be a new challenge for us!"Jun said his catchphrase again. This time, he fight alongside his pokemon. Ready for giving Rokurou and Velvet Beatdown

Jun and His pokemons the clashes with Velvet and Rokurou. They're attacking each other while dodging from attacks each other.

 _ **BGM: Wish in the Dark by Hiroyuki takami**_

Jun And Velvet exchanging blows each other. Sparks fly as their demonic and ghostly claws clashes. Velvet attempt to slash Jun with her Gauntlet blade, but Jun dodges by sink into the shadows thanks to One of Spooky plate form abillity to control and manipulate shadows. As Jun began to dodge. He began his attack **"Shadow sneak!"** Jun shouted as he move toward Velvet's shadows quickly before she even react and Impales her with multiple shadowy spikes, causing her screaming in Pain.

"Dammit...! YOU...!"Velvet Shouted angrily as she direct her attack to her shadows. Only Jun dodged it easily and appear once again. **"Shadow Ball!"** Jun shouted as he create Orb made by Shadow and ghostly energy before launch it toward velvet. Velvet using her left arm to devour Jun's shadow ball at instant to defend itself. "Now it's my turn!" Velvet said as her claws taking more demonic appearance. That was Her Break soul, Consume claw. "Take That! Devour!"She screamed as she slashing Jun. Jun screams as He barely dodges as the attack seemingly slash him into pieces

"JUN!"The boy Pokemon's shouted as Velvet seems satisfied she manage to hit Jun. Until his wounds suddenly Regenerated and his body healed. "What?!"That's all she said before Jun counterattacks her with a Shadow claw as she stumbles back.

"That was a close call..."Jun said relieved he didn't die yet.

"Looks like Spooky Plate form giving him regeneration abillity bzzzt!" Rotom said as he began to gather data

"Healing factor huh? Then I simply keep attacking you so you cannot heal anymore!"Velvet said as she resume her attack toward Jun

 **"Phantom force!"** Jun shouted as A dark portal appears behind and sucking him inside. Causing him vanished from the sight

"Tch...! Are you hiding?!"Velvet hissed as she looking around for sign of Jun. Without she knowing. Another Dark Portal appears upside with Jun Jumps from it and His legs coevered by Ghostly energy. Then he attempt attacks velvet with a powerful Drop kick.

"Velvet! Look out!" Rokurou warned as He struggling against Bruno and Scalius who attack him relentlessly in Unison

Velvet immediately Blocks Jun's kick with her gauntlet. But Jun pushing in through her guard. The attacks immediately get theough and causing ghostly explosions. Hurt Velvet even more.

"You guys handle that samurai! I'll take care of this!"Jun shouted to Scalius and Bruno. As he continues his clash with Velvet.

"Yes sir!"Bruno and Scalius reply in unison before both glaring toward Rokurou

"Woa, 2 against 1? The more the merrier you know?"Rokurou said as he moves to slash them with his dual kukris. Bruno and Scalius dodges it

 **"Flame charge!** " Bruno shouted as his body wreathed in flames before tackles Rokurou as he stumbles back. Bruno surrounded by orange aura,indicating his speed increased

"Ouch! That hurt!" Rokurou exclaimed as he strikes back with his Crimson flash technique toward Bruno,thanks to his increased speed. Bruno manage to dodges and attacks with another Flame charge. Forcing Rokurou to block again and Bruno himself became even faster

"Bruno! Move out! **Poison Jab!** " Scalius shouted as his fist glows purple. Bruno nod and immediately moves away as Rokurou greeted by One of Scalius Jabs in Gut before he strikes him with another jab in the chin. Sent Rokurou flying momentarily before he falls back to the ground.

"Dammit...! these two aren't ordinary daemons!"Rokurou cursed as he wakes up from Scalius attack.

"Daemon?! Who gives the crap about that?!"Bruno asked, His voice changed from serious to angrier tone. Whenever in battle, Bruno personallity changed drastically. From Serious And Calm into A Brash,Rude And Hot-tempered Heel.

"Sorry sir. We aren't daemons like what you're think. We are Different."Scalius replied as he taking stance. Preparing something

"Allow me attack first anyway! **Darkest Lariat**!"Bruno shouted as he taking stance too. Before He Runs and Swing both His arms toward Rokurou.

 **"Form 1: Fire Burst!"** Rokurou shouted as he slashes right-hand kukris to the right, then crosses his weapon in front of him, conjuring a fire ball upon his target before throwing it forward to make it explode. Both Rokurou and Bruno attacks collides. Generating huge explosion. Rokurou smirks as he thought Bruno get hit, But to his shock Bruno emerges Seemingly unscathed before he greeted by Bruno's arms that hits him hard. Damaging him greatly.

"Gah!" Rokurou screaming in Pain

"Hahah! Not a smart move attacking a Fire-type Pokemon with a Fire attack dumbass!" Bruno said

"Those creatures...how strong they are?"Velvet wondered as she looks Rokurou easily beaten by Bruno and Scalius

"Sensei! I'm ready!"Scalius said as he preparing his move

"Fine! Bruno! Step back!"Jun said as Bruno immediately step back alongside his trainer.

"What he gonna do?"Rokurou wondered but before he know what's going on...

 **"CLANGING SCALES!"** Scalius shouted as he rubs the scales on its entire body before extend both his arms forward, Making a huge noise towards Both Velvet and Rokurou. The two forced to close their ears as the noise damages them greatly. Before creating an explosion. After that, Jun and Rotom as well Bruno and Scalius see Rokurou and Velvet still standing...but it seems to be worn out.

"Dammit...! My ears...they wasn't messing around"Rokurou hissed while still cover his ears in pain

"But still..."Velvet said before she unleash her consuming claw again. "No one will get in my way! Not even You and Your creatures There!" She shouted as she makes one last desperation attack by attempt to devour Bruno and Scalius

"Not a chance...!"Jun said as He runs Toward Velvet and tap both his gloves. Summoning Dragolice Hell Claw and Dragonace Hell hand. Surprising Velvet and Rokurou briefly.

"Watch out Jun!"Rotom warned

"Hey! That kid got another gauntlet in his left hand! Careful Velvet! I detect Unusual energy came His left gauntlet!" Rokurou warned Velvet.

"RAAAAGH!"Velvet ignore Rokurou Warning as she extend her claws toward Jun. But Jun Grabs Velvet daemon's claw with his Dragolice hell claw. Jun himself unsure if he can stop Velvet attacks as he closes his eyes waiting for his awaiting death. Until...

"No way..."Velvet voice snap Jun's back to reality as He open his eyes to see what happened. As Dragolice hell claw grabs Velvet daemon's claw. Her daemon claw slowly turned into her normal red hand."Y...You Nullifies My strength...!"Velvet said.

"That right hand gauntlet...can nullify somebody powers too?" Rokurou commented while he shocked about Dragolice hell claw another abillities to nullifies power

"Now this is neat!"Jun said as he grab Velvet's hand even turning her daemonc law into normal as well weakening her

"According to my analysis, That was your Break soul Jun Bzzt!"Rotom said as he updates his data. To Velvet and Rokurou shock

"Heh! Jun sure show that chick who's the Boss!"Bruno commented

"Finish it sensei!"Scalius added

"You bastard...!"Velvet cursed Before Jun Pinning her down to the ground with shadowy limbs bind velvet's hands and legs in place. Making her screaming in pain

"What are you gonna do to me?! Don't get in my way!"Velvet asked angrily as he struggles to release herself from Jun's Grasp before Jun extending His left arm where Dragonace Hell hand was, with his four main fingers straight up and his thumb crossing his palm horizontally. Jun's Fingers then glows blue.

"Don't get cocky"Jun replied coldly as Velvet wondered what Jun gonna do as everyone watching anxiously.

 **"DEST FINISH!"** Jun shouted as Dragonace hell hand Unleashing Invisible Shockwave toward Velvet. Making her screaming in pain as the Shockwave damages her greatly and crushes her beneath it,the shockwave from the gauntlet so strong that Upon contact A huge Hand/Claw Shape is gouged into the surface behind her. The shape became bigger and bigger as the shockwave keep going and damages Velvet even more before Jun grab his left the attack altogether. Velvet herself cannot even stand up within the crater. Everyone shocked by how powerful Jun finisher was

 ** _BGM Ended_**

"That kid...much stronger than i thought..."Rokurou commented as he helping Velvet to stand.

"That take cares of it..."Jun said as he stand up. Bruno and Scalius immediately approaching Jun alongside Rotom

"That awesome Jun! How you can do that?!"Bruno asked

"That weapon seems giving you devastating strength sensei. Wish i can do that too."Scalius commented

"Yet I can't use it freely without strains on my arm."Jun said as he turns into normal(still retain both of his gauntlet) before moving toward Rokurou and Velvet. Rokurou immediately taking stance to guard Velvet until...

"Can you explain why you two attacking me? We can discuss this whole thing right?"Jun asked toward Rokurou

Rokurou Surprised,but though he had a chance to attack Jun who turned into normal. He seeing Jun didn't intend to kill him or Velvet. So he decide to answer "I'll admit you strong for a kid. Well, we can discuss this of course because we curious about how you get those neat gauntlets of yours. Sorry about what we done earlier anyway. No hard feelings kay?"Rokurou explained

"Of course"Jun nod in agreement

"Anyway...we didn't get your name. What's your name?"Rokurou asked

"Jun Kazami,Nice to meet ya."Jun replied as he introducing himself.

{Linebreak}

(In Hellawes)

Inside a church,the one that Jun and Rotom passing by previously, there is a long blonde haired woman in white dress and green eyes. She has some sort of earrings in one of her ears. She's praying at the moment. She is Teresa linares, A praetor-rank Exorcist that governs Hellawes

"O Empyrean Innominat, hear my prayer. Blessings unto thee." She said as a male in white walking towards hher while she still praying "This frail flesh a sacrifice to be thy foundation..."

"Sister. Excuse me..."The male said as the woman turn around towards him. The male has short identical blond haired and same green eyes...except the left one covered in bandanges. Like he being attacked in there. He is Oscar Dragonia, another praetor-rank Exorcist as well Teresa's brother.

"Oh, Oscar! What brings you here?" She greeted and asked before noticing Oscar's badanged left side on the face...

"Y-your face! What happened to you!?" The woman asked as she rush towards him to get a better look as she worried about her brother condition.

"A daemon got the better of me, I've been summoned back to the Abbey, but i thought I'd stop by on my way." Oscar explained.

"My...My poor brother...I'm sorry..." She mutttered. "What kind of daemon done this to him...to my dear brother..."She thought.

"There is pain, but I can still fight. The scar will serve to remind me of my inexperience."Oscar assured his sister.

"An underhanded foe, No doubt."She said

"No. The daemons saps her enemies's strengthw ith her left hand and used against them. It was a girl with black hair and eyes full of fire."Oscar explained who is he talking about. Recently, she met Velvet, Rokurou,and an ash blonde girl in jester/witch outfit who also called herself a witch. Now she know that Velvet is a threat. "She poses a threat even for a seasoned praetor. Please take care,dear sister." Now Teresa know who the one responsible for Oscar's scar.

"So it was her." Teresa thought as she gritted her teeth in anger.

"Teresa? Are you okay? Oscar asked, snapping his sister out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine, Oscar. And also understood, I will." Teresa said before holding onto Oscar's hand. "Worry not. A failure as minor as this is not the end of the world."She assured Oscar.

"To be honest, I came hoping you would cheer me up like that." Oscar said, earning a smile from Teresa. Oscar also noticed the earrings she is wearing.

"Well! I do believe i recognize those earrings."He said.

"Of course. I treasured them dearly. Thank you." Teresa replied.

"They suit you just as well as I though they would." Oscar said with a smile. "I believe it's time I depart." Oscar said before doing the Abbey's signature salute before turn around and leave the church.

After that, she decided to come up a way to find Velvet's accomplices...but just as she about that...

"Lady Teresa. We've captured a stowaway."A female orderly said as she enters the church with the same jester girl in her hold. The said jester girl Called Magilou.

"I wasn't stowing away, you twit! I merely boarded without permission!" Magilou corrected before Teresa approaches slap her hard in disgust seeing her.

"You! You're a collaborator with that daemon-woman. Where is she?" Teresa asked angrily.

"Hmph! You're tortures are uesless against The Mighty Magilou!" Magilou said before smirking. "Because I'll spill my guts just find without'em!" Teresa is definitely going to make Velvet pay for what she done toward Oscar...but little does she knows, Velvet just gain her newest ally...one that is quite formidable despite his looks

{Linebreak}

(With Jun and co.)

"So...you...Jun was it?" Velvet asked as Jun nodded. After they calling a truce. Jun heals Velvet as well Rokurou with the potions(in this world,somehow they work on daemons and humans too). Jun also returned Bruno and Scalius, shocking them how such a small ball can contain someone like them. Now they're walking towards.

"Say Kid,How did you get those Gauntlets?" Rokurou asked about Jun's Dragolice Hell Claw and Dragonace Hell Hand.

"Well, On the cavern nearby figahl Icecaps. It frozen on a Crystal and when I'm touch it,it shatters by itself before these gauntlet attaches themseleves to my hand"Jun explained recalling the moment he found them while looking to their gloves form.

"Can't believe such powerful weapon ended in the hands of ordinary kid like you. Uh not so ordinary,especially your Shadow artes as well that Dest finish artes of yours there."Rokurou said

"Artes?"Jun asked

"You don't know Artes? Really?" Rokurou said dumbfounded.

"Looks like you don't familliar with it even thought those are your own power doesnt it?"Velvet asked

"Well I Just knew that...You mean every technique called artes here?"Jun asked

"Kinda Like that."Velvet replied as the group arrives toward the spot of Velvet's escaped ship. The shipwrights said it impossible so they call off the repairment

"Well...the ships already that old or maybe it just too damaged to be fixed huh?"Rotom guessed.

"Well...I'll think of something..." Velvet said before leading the group back to Hellawes. Once they got near,they found the man that Velvet previously Blackmailed. Luckily before they go,Rotom hides within Jun's bag everytime they chat to locals.

"We heard a word from the Abbey. There will be a public execution for a young woman who called herself a witch who tried to draw daemons attention into the city."The shipping guild master said.

"Is that so? Sounds like a a nasty character."Velvet replied

"I'd stay away from the city if I were you. It's a common tactic for Lady Teresa. Threaten one criminal to draw out their allies." He said.

"Are you telling me I'm a criminal? Pot calling the kettle black, Isn't it." Velvet remarked.

"That's why I'm warning you..."He said before noticing Jun. "And who's the kid with the green cap? I don't remember seeing him with you."He said.

"He's Just Unimpressive and Loud-mouthed boy with stupid look. Think nothing of him."Velvet replied

"Hey! Who you called Unimpressive,Loud-mouthed and have stupid look?!"Jun shouted in annoyance as he feels offended by Velvet's remark

"See?"Velvet said as she points Jun. To Jun displeasure as he can only groan,annoyed.

"Looks like he got some temper on him."Rokurou commented

"Well,Jun got a bit nasty temper i'll admit. But He Very Nice guy bzzzt."Rotom replied.

"Anyways, Lady Teresa's top class, Even among exorcist praetor. I wouldn't think bad of you if you fled."He said.

"Sounds like a tough foe to face a challenge for me to conquer. That makes my heart burning."Jun said with determined look and grin. Velvet and Rokurou can't help but surprised,including other people that hearing what Jun just said before. Some of them muttered hearing Jun's Bold remarks about he sees Teresa as a challenge to conquer

"Woa,woa easy boy...! if Lady Teresa heard about your words there. You will be screwed!"The shipping guild master warned Jun.

"Worry not sir, her danger nothing compared to what i already experience previously. Everything obstacles in front of me simply a challenge for me to conquer"Jun replied with even more determined look as he remembers the whole Events on Altar of the moone and Ultra megalopolis also Team Rainbow rocket accident. Leaving the others speechless by jun word.

"*Whistle* You heard what he said Velvet? This kid got balls of steel and attitude to match! He also very strong,Why you don't let him follow us?" Rokurou said as he impresed By Jun's words before. So does Velvet,perhaps He can help her for killing Artorius? Maybe...

"I suppose he can...as long he can help me to take "Him" down."Velvet said before she approaches Jun "Jun...come here a sec."Velvet calls Jun

"What it is?"Jun asked as he turns around toward Velvet.

"Will you grant my request?"Velvet asked Jun

"What kind of request?"Jun replied before the raven haired girl offering her hand toward the blondie. "My request is to Help my quest for vengeance. What do you said,Jun Kazami?"Velvet asked again

"I'll thought you never ask...!"Jun replies with a grin as he accepts Velvet's offering and the two holding hands briefly. With Rokurou and Rotom watches with smile.

"Well,since the ship is damaged...Why not we steal one from the docks? That gonna solve the whole thing."Jun said

"Steal One?" Rokurou asked

"That easy to said...but hard to done bzzt."Rotom said

"Better we go discuss it somewhere else."Velvet said as she walks away. Followed By Jun,Rokurou,and Rotom.

"To where?"Jun asked

"To our hideout. It somewhere in a cave." Velvet replied

"Alright, I gonna tell you about the whole thing,especially about What Rotom,Bruno,Scalius,and also I was."Jun said as they kepp walking

{Linebreak}

"I think I already get most of it."Velvet said as she understand everything about Jun,Pokemon,and His world. Though He didn't tell them about Arceus at all. "So you got...Powers of God and you have these "Pokemon" To help you with?" She asked. Recently, Both she and Rokurou saw Jun fight. Needless to say, they were impressed. Rokurou especially due he admits Jun's is a worthy adversary and his friendly manners. They also seeing Jun Punching the air with Dragolice Hell claw and Dragonace Hell hand.

"Yes Velvet, It's true. They're helping me since i'm begin my Island challenge."Jun said as he unsummon his gauntlets before taking a sushi from his bag, enjoying the sushi the he makes by his own. Velvet and Rokurou as Well Rotom and Bruno,who get out from his pokeball by his own also enjoy it. Rokurou also impressed by Jun cooking skill,also Velvet.

"Island challenge?"Rokuro and Velvet asked.

"In My world. Beginning from 10-11 years old, A Pokemon trainer or those who capture and train pokemon for various ways. They can participate a rite of passage of what they called "Island challenge". Which involve travelling through each of four major island in alola and completing various trials there, those 4 island are Melemele,Akala,Ula'Ula,and Poni. The goal of the challenge is Obviously to became the strongest trainer,known as the island challenge champion as well as the sign of the trainer's growth itself"Jun explained as he showing them his island challenge amulet that strapped on his bag.

"I see. Is that amulet is a sign someone doing that Island challenge?"Velvet asked

"Yeah, this amulet is as sign and identify the island challengers, currently,there 8 trials in alola and once the trial complete will receive Z-crystal, Like this."Jun said as he showing Firium-Z toward Velvet and Rokurou

"That one beautiful crystal there. So what this Z-crystal anyway?"Rokurou asked in awe as he seeing the Firium-Z on Jun's hand.

"A Special Crystal that was not only the proof of completing trials. It a required item for upgrading Pokemon Moves into A stronger and more destructive move called Z-moves. It extremely strong,but Can be only used once in battle normally."Jun explained

"But with my Z-power help. Jun can execute it Twice or even more Bzzt!"Rotom said

"I see. Anyways. Looks like that crystal can fit on your bracelet there."Velvet said as she pointing Jun's Z-power ring.

"You mean this? Yeah, To activate Z-Moves. You need Z-crystal and Z-power ring. The bracelet for placing Z-crystal and Gathering energy that called Z-power, striking a pose in order to share the Z-power to the Pokemon before unelashing it toward target."Jun explained as he could.

"Judging from your explanation,it sounds powerful. Can you demonstrate it?" Rokurou asked

"Maybe later. I don't want to risk the cave collapsed if i perform one. Plus we gonna attract unwanted attention from either other hostile Daemons or abbey."Jun said. Rokurou groaned but agree about what Jun said. Then the group meet Dyle the lizardman daemon in a sailing outfit as they arrive

"Hey, Welcome back."Dyle greeted before Noticing Jun,Bruno,and Rotom "Who are they?"

"This is Jun,Rotom,and Bruno. Our Newest allies."Velvet replied

"Nice to meet you sir lizardman."Jun said as he wave his hand to Dyle

"Yo."Bruno replied shortly while folding his arms under his broad chest.

"A Lizardman daemon update..."Rotom said as he update his data.

"Cut the formalities, Just call me Dyle, You three." Dyle said before looking towards Velvet. "So how are things?" He asked to the woman.

"It didn't work out. We'll help you on your raid."Velvet replied

"A Raid? Sounds fun for me."Jun commented as he grinned,getting an opportunity for testing his strength and train.

"Heh, Another challenge for us it seems."Bruno added as like Jun,he wanted some training

"Hahah! I Glad you two thinking the same thing as me."Rokurou said as well. As he also wanted to fight too.

"Ah, challenge seekers..."Rotom said with deadpan tone.

"Well...about time you asked! I thought you think twice about this."Dyle said.

"I'm a Daemon. Comes with my territory."She replied

"HAHAHAHAHA! Oh this the first time i laughed hard since turned into a daemon."Dyle said after laughing. "But are you sure? It's suicide, you know."He said again.

"Maybe not. I have a plan." Velvet said. "The exorcist have a hostage they're using to lure me into the city."She explained about magilou's capture.

"Then I suggest we sneak through storehouse tunnel."Dyle said

"Nah,that aren't gonna work."Jun said as he shook his head.

"There 95% chance those abbey gonna ambush us there bzzt!"Rotom added.

"Guess that's out of the question." Dyle said. "So what's your suggestion?"He asked.

"Direct approach. We'll attack them head on." Velvet answered.

"You're called that a plan?" Dyle asked.

"No, I'll called it a feint. The second group slips in via tunnel,strikes the dock,and secures a ship. The, the two groups meet up and we all sail away. And i want you at the helm." Velvet explained

"Answer me this, who's doing the frontal assault?" Dyle asked

"I will naturally" Velvet answered.

"That works, And when?" Dyle asked

"Tomorrow. Can we rest here until then?" Velvet said before asking.

"Make yourself at home. Nothin so comfy as bed of tar."Dyle answered. Jun Putdown his bag as he pulls out a sleeping bag to the ground, so he can go to sleep and so is Rotom,while Bruno relaxing nearby Jun. while Velvet talks with Dyle about something

{Linebreak}

It was very quiet as they all fall asleep. That is, Until...

"Aaaah!" Velvet shouted as she wake up, which made Jun,Rokurou,Bruno,and Rotom alsow ake up as well.

"TOES OF GROUDON!"Jun Swearing as he startled by Velvet sudden screams

"HISSS!"Bruno hissed in shock like A cat being startled at.

"BZZT! ERROR! BZZZT!"Rotom also shocked

"Are you alright? You've been tossing and turning."Rokurou asked Toward Velvet who try to catch her breath

"Get A catapult nightmare, don't you Velvet?"Jun asked

"Yeah...just a nightmare..."Velvet replied "You guys are and odd one, you know that."She said again.

"What do you mean odd? We just worried about you."Jun replied with Bruno,Rokurou,and Rotom agree with the boy.

"So, Who's this "Artorius" you always talknig about?"Rokurou asked.

"My sworn enemy,He killed my brother,He ruin my life..."Velvet said as Jun tensed up and gritted his teeth in anger before going back to sleep

(Several Hours later)

"Wake up you lazy bum! We gotta do our raid soon!"Bruno said as he carrying Jun around,who still sleepy.

"Hang on...5 minutes..."Jun groggily said.

Bruno grunted before immediately pick A Salmon sushi that Rotom gives to him and aiming it in front of Jun. Like a charm, it works and Jun immediately eat it and wake up instantly.

"That fast."Rokurou commented

"If he feel asleep,just give or said you got a sushi,especially Salmon and Tuna one. He'll wake up instantly."Bruno said as He putting Jun down

"Gee,thanks for the food pal. So We ready?"Jun asked them as he taking a bottle of water, drink it before washes his face by spilling the drinking bottle into his face.

"Everything will be ready soon sleepyhead. just prepare yourself."Velvet replied as The group sees Dyle waiting for them.

"Sleep well?"Dyle asked

"Just fine,thanks. And you're special concoction?" Velvet said before asking.

"Ready for development anytime. By the way, I never caught your name." Dyle said

"Velvet."She said.

"We'll sail together if you live Velvet. If not, at least I know what to put on your tombstone." Dyle remarked

"That's morbid joke."Rotom commented.

"You got sharp tongue."Velvet added

"Kahahah! I've always been that way!"Dyle laughed as they went outside

"Right! We'll off to attack Hellawes then!"Jun said.

"That reminds me, where do you think that boy who took the compass ran off to?"

Rokurou asked.

"Hellawes, I'd imagine, since malakhim are always tethered by exorcists."Velvet said

"Tethered?"Bruno asked.

"What does that mean?"Jun added

"According to the data bzzt."Rotom begin to explain as his screen showing a clip featuring an exorcist do something to a malak. "They're tems for malakhim who no longer have emotions and through a certain way,exorcist supress the said malak's emotions so they can obey without hesitation. For short,have their free will stripped. No one currently knows how to return the sad malak to normal."Rotom explained

"Tch...! what a low method for gain a free will and supressing emotion just same as live without any purposes or waiting for death claiming them soon."Jun replied angrily. "Plus they say daemons is the villains here..."He complained again

"Doesn't matter how long you gonna complained, as it not gonna solve anything if you keep complaining like that. As it doesn't change the fact abbey wll focus on their usual goal regardless." Velvet said

"At least we got a chance run into him during our attack then."Rokurou said

"At least our wounds is healed too now,you're ready?"Velvet asked

"Yeah, I'll gonna say thank you to him, before cutting him down, It is."Rokurou replied

"Wondering who is this tethered malak you two talking about."Jun asked

"It's a kid with Similar Blonde hair like you."Rokurou replied

"A kid...is a malak? You mean that exorcist using a kid for..."Jun said before Velvet's cut him

"He is, That Teresa praetor or whoever she is using that malak to fight us...not mention it became tethered malak under her "Guidance" ."Velvet finish it for Jun

"Unforgivable..."Jun gritted his teeth in anger, for him stripping free will and emotion is pissing him off. Considering about what Giovanni planned to brainwashing Lusamine who effectively took her free will by UB toxin during RR invasion. It's one of the example. But a Kid have his free will stripped and his emotion gone by the Abbey? That cross the whole line that also close to enrages him.

"Save your anger for later, we gonna meet her soon. Look"Velvet said as they arrive in front of the Hellawes gate

"Hold on the sec! Who are you?" One of them asked

"Funny,I thought you're expecting me."Velvet replied

"It's them!" One of them said before noticing Jun. "Hold on! You're that strange boy with his annoying floating malak from yesterday! What are you doing with those daemons?" He asked while shocked seeing Jun and Rotom alongside The daemon duo. They're more shocked when the two guards seeing Bruno,who they thought a Tiger daemon.

"What? You're still didnt let go of it? I'm already say sorry to ya bzzt!"Rotom replied.

"Listen, I'm in bad mood, let us pass or...I'll force you to do."Jun said with anger detected from his voice as he turns into his Spooky plate form once again. Startling the two guards **"Shadow Punch!"** Jun Shouted as one of his fist covered in Shadows before launches a Shadowy fist toward the Male orderly.

"Ack!"The male orderly screaming in pain as the shadowy fist hits him and sent him crashed to the wall. Then he falls down to the ground,unconscious.

"Why you! You'll pay for that!" The female orderly shouted as she thrust forward,aiming to impale Jun with her spear. Without warning however,Bruno steps in as he bites the spear and rip it into pieces, shocking the female orderly before Bruno fist crackles with electricity. **"Thunderpunch!"** The Heel Pokemon shouted as he punches the female orderly in face with such force it broke her mask and slam her to the ground, Knocking her out.

"Fuh,not enough yet."Jun grunted as he turns into normal before He looking on the two unconscious guards "Have no idea Pokemon moves capable to do serious damage toward these guys." He commented

"You saved us right time,yet you still keep that stupid look. Let's keep going."Velvet said as they enter the city as Rotom hide inside the Champion's bag and Jun's return Bruno to his pokeball.

"Oh,come on! You keep calling me that is not funny anymore...!"Jun complained.

"I can call you that anytime if i want too."Velvet answered coldly,making Jun to groan as Rokurou pat his back,seemingly trying to cheer him up. "He maybe got some problem with his temper,but i'll admit he kinda cool with those fightning skills and his friendship with his pokemon also his personallities. I think i choose a right man as ally."Velvet thought while looking at Jun.

They keep walking until the group reach the front of the church, the ground are suddenly filled by several exorcist orderlies. Coming out from the church is Teresa,Her tethered malaks(Including the one who heal Velvet and Rokurou before),also Magilou,who is been hold captive.

"Well, Look who actually showed up to rescue me! Aww, You're more of softie than I ever gave credit for, Daemon lady!" Magilou greeted before seeing Jun "Oh? And who's the Thug boy in Green weird clothes and hat's there? Another contender?"She asked

"Oh come on...again..."Jun grunted as he again,insulted by another girl that he just see and meet for.

"You're here. Are you the escaped daemon from Titania?"Teresa asked before Noticing Jun "Is he Human? What is he doing with that daemon?"She asked

"Obviously I'm a Human You stupid brit! Did you even never read a book to distinguish a Human with daemon or maybe an animal? Or you secretly a Dumbass?"Jun replied while insulting Teresa. To the exorcist shocks while Teresa annoyed by Jun words toward her

"Excuse me?! Did your parent even teach you any manners?"Teresa shouted to Jun

"Who need even manners to greet an enemy of mine?!"Jun shouted back. To Teresa shock and anger somebody brave enough to talk back at her,especially the one who allied with daemons that she hates so much.

"Enough."Velvet said as she glares to Jun like telling him to shut up,Jun immediately complies.

"Answer me now daemon! Is that true or not?! Plus for you boy,if you wouldn't shut your mouth,we gonna arrest you here!"Teresa shouted to them.

"Your empty threat didn't scaring me that much brit."Jun replied

"Yeah,Is that a problem to you?"Velvet asked before Teresa Twirling her staff before poiting it toward Velvet.

"You hurt my dear Oscar! I'll make you pay for that, slowly!" Teresa proclaimed as she ordered the orderly to attack "Beware of that daemon left arm! And apprehend that boy with them!" Teresa ordered hoping to get Jun,but...

"Great,A Pole-dancing brit with her masked troops. Guess Time to LET IT OUT!"Jun said before He roars as A Crimson Dragonic aura surrounds him before giving the roar that making anyone steps back from him. The aura vanished as Jun's T-shirt now turned crimson with Roaring dragon symbol on it as well Dragon Fangs motif appear on his long black pants. A Kanji "Dragon" also written on the back of his T-shirt, also His hair and Eyes turned Crimson and his eyes also gain more Draconic/lizard feature. With dillated pupils,Jun's fangs more pronounced and He grows a pair of Salamence-like wings and A Dragon tail with spikes also Jun nails became sharper and turned crimson and Crimson scales can be seen in some part of his body. That was Jun Draco plate form and currently the one who giving him the most drastic changes among all plates.

"Holy Crap! He transform!"Magilou said excited

"Oh my goodness..."Velvet looking in awe

"Did he transform into Lizardman like Dyle?"Rokurou asked

"That's Draco plate form of Jun bzzt. All Jun's form called "Plates" there 18 forms that he can access,but with his current power. He can only access 6."Rotom explained.

"So he became A dragon? I can't simply believe it..."Velvet said looking at Jun's current form. Who radiates massive aura that pressurize the exorcist orderly,including Teresa.

"Lady Teresa! That boy just became A Dragon!"One of exorcist said.

"Became A Dragon? He still human! Plus we didnt detect any malevolence within him!"Another replied.

"I can't simply believe this...Just Attack Them already!"Teresa ordered as the exorcist charges toward them."Is that kid even a daemon? No, he human,but he can turn into dragon? There's no way he a malak even...who he was anyway?"Teresa thought as she looking on Jun.

Jun,Rokurou,and Velvet wasting no time to clashes with Teresa and her exorcist troops. The battle just started.

 ** _BGM: Burn By FLOW._**

 **"Dragon Claw!"** Jun Shouted as Both his hands surrounded By Blue Draconic aura with yellow outlines before it becoming an energy claw before Slashes many exorcist and shreds them into pieces each. He also grab one exorcist with his claws and rip the said exorcist into two like a paper before do a devastating claw swipes toward another. One of exorcist lunge toward Jun With His spear,taking the page from Bruno. Jun bites the spear and rip it off into pieces it before... **"Dragon Pulse!"** Jun shouted as he open his mouth generating a purple draconic energy orb and fire it to the exorcist that attempt to skewer him previously,several exorcist attempt to attacks Jun In group by surrounding him first,Jun immediately grab 2 pokeballs,1 is a Level ball while another is a Timer ball. "A group attack? Why not? Hasshan! Pucci! Come on out!"Jun said as he throw the pokeballs in the air as two pokemon comes out from the pokeball. Before Jun Jumps to a larger pokemon who just come out from its Timer ball.

"What are those two?!"

"Are they daemons?!"

"A bird and what Is that?!"

"Is that Jun's Other Pokemon?"Velvet asked as she slash one of exorcist before kicks another and blocking Teresa's hit.

"No doubt it was...but it even...stranger."Rokurou replied as he slashing some exorcist that attempt to attacks him.

Beneath Jun is A massive, robotic Pokemon with turquoise, disc-shaped body and four legs, The main body appears to serve as both head and body. A large, metallic cross is situated in the center of its face. On either side of the cross, a red eye peers out from a space in The said pokemon's metallic armor. Its four legs are joined to the main body by ball-and-socket joints. While the upper portion of the legs is relatively thin, they are considerably thicker below the knee. Each leg has three short claws on the end and a flat, blunt protrusion extending over the knee. It's appearance overall giving it an appearance of Robotic Aranchids/Crabs. He is Pucci The Metagross,Another Jun's Pokemon and The most Ruthless among them in battle, Merciless and Violent,even as beldum where he first time meeting Jun and captured By him. His red eyes radiating his ruthless and cold hitman-like demeanor. Yet he has calm and collected disposition, Giving everyone chills on the spines as they being glared by him.

In one of Pucci's Legs.A pokemon perched there. It's A Toucan Bird Pokemon with massive beak(Obviously because it's a Toucan) with multiple colors. Pink,Purple,Indigo,and blue. It has Black feathers and White underside. As well a half-circle, Indigo marking on each cheek and he has dark blue eyes, light blue eyelids, and jagged, gray eyebrows. It has a long tail with a spiky ruff of Pink feathers around the base, and spindly blue legs. Each foot has two forward facing toes with black talons and two rear-facing toes with no visible claws. Its tail seems to be bent specifically for the purpose of holding it momentarily, as it can stand on it for short periods, possibly as a brace when firing seeds. That Was Jun's second shiny Pokemon after Don Magnifico. Hasshan The Toucannon. His angry face pretty much a sign you shouldn't mess with him.

"A Bird and Metal Giant Daemon?! How is this kid have them?!"Teresa asked while shocked by Pucci and Hasshan appearance. Also the exorcist troops.

"General! The enemy troops right in front of us! What is Your command?"Hasshan asked while aiming his beak like somebody aiming guns toward target. His voice similar to a typical soldiers from most movies

"A new mission? We ready for this Boss."Pucci said with Cold and professional robotic tone(Imagine A robotic version of Hit from Dragonball super voice(The original one,not dub). That was his voice)

"Waste these exorcist Pucci,Hasshan. Destroys that cage that holding that washboard witch there the protect her."Jun ordered the two pokemon To attack as he jumps from them and Join Velvet attacks Teresa."Now this is...A new challenge for Us!"Jun shouted as he goes forward and attack Teresa "I'll take care of her! Get those exorcist first!"Jun said toward Velvet,with Velvet replied with a nod as she move toward the other exorcist

"YES BOSS."Pucci said as he glares at the exorcist that surrounds Jun making them began to feel chill down to their spines.

"Sir yes Sir!"Hasshan said before giving a salute. **"BULLET SEED!"** Hasshan shouted as he open his mouth,firing multiple seeds that hard as bullet toward Magilou's cage.

"WASHBOARD WITCH?! How dare you said that to this mighty magi-"Magilou angrily said but being interupted by Hasshan gunning down the cage with Bullet seed and some seed almost hit the poor witch and hit her restrains,destroying it and freeing her. Hasshan immediately flies and perches into Magilou's arm "Anyway,thank you Birdie! But your master Just insult me before and You almost hit me...!"Magilou complained as she runs while Hasshan keep firing his bullet seeds toward some exorcists and leaving holes each time the bullet seed hits them

"I'm apologize about this inconvenient situation madam. But my first priority is your safety and keep these masked fellow away from my general,Jun Kazami and his friends."Hasshan said as he keep gunning down many exorcist as he can.

"I see,then protect me as much you wish birdie!"Magilou said as she keep running as Hasshan heated up his beak. Ready to firing stronger atttack "Whoa,your beak is hot suddenly."She commented

"My name is Hasshan anyway madam."Hasshan corrected before he taking aim and ready to fire "Now ready,set, **BEAK BLAST, HASSHA!(FIRE!)** "Hasshan shouted as he firing A powerful energy blast in the shape of his own beak toward several exorcist and as it make contact. It causing huge explosion That blows away all exorcist and burns them horribly.

"Whoa!"Magilou shouted in awe.

"Once you on my sight...There's no way out."Hasshan boasted before continue firing the exorcist with Bullet seeds while occasionaly using Beak blast to clear the way out.

"Guess there's someone who owes me."Magilou thought as she look towards Jun who Slash several exorcist and beats them down violently."Damn,he strong too..."She smirks

(With Velvet)

"Out My way! Devour!"Velvet shouted as she unleash her daemon claws and slashes some exorcist, **"Avalanche Fang!"** Velvet shouted as first she performs a back-flip downward kick to an exorcist with her right foot blade,the exorcist barely reacts from it and immediately get hit,as she lands, Velvet then crouches before performs a clockwise spin-kick, trailing a pink streak with ehr right foot blade that makes them stumble back. "Take that! DEVOUR!"Velvet shouted as she unleashes her consume claw toward the exorcist,devours them and leaving nothing behind. As she looks at Jun and the others fight, she smiled before looking at some exorcist. "Now you're the next!"She said as she runs toward them, The exorcist readying their weapon and attacks velvet. But she manage to dodges and counter-attacks them with some of her artes,sending many exorcist flying as well devour some of them with her claws. "Now what Jun and the others anyway..."Velvet thought as she looking at several knocked out exorcist before devours them

(With Rokurou)

"HEAH! GO DOWN!"Rokurou screamed as he slashes several exorcist with his newly dual kukris. Some exorcist attacks Rokurou from other side with their either spears or swords. But he easily blocks all of their attacks. Before He executing spinning slash that sent them flying. An exorcist attempt to sneak attack Rokurou. But he didnt wasting time to beat it down. "Hurricane thrust!" Rokurou shouted as he stabs his attacker with both of his kukris sourrounded by wind. Killing the exorcist as he get stabbed in heart Before Rokurou kicks him away. He looking at some exorcist who ready to attack him from a far,he dodges their attack while moving toward them and slash anyone that gets into his way. Before... **"Shooting star!"** Rokurou shouted as he leaps into the air with his short sword drawn above him,then crushes the exorcist,striking them two or more times with his weapons. Defeating them quickly. "HAHAH! I never thought this is gonna be fun!" Rokurou laughs and excited as he brandish his kukris.

(With Pucci)

"Target acquired" The Iron Leg Pokemon commented before he Jumps from the exorcist that attacks him then he fall down to the ground **"Earthquake!"** Pucci shouted as he causing earthquakes due his massive weight that sent many exorcist stumbles to the ground before he stomp the ground to create stronger earthquake that sent them flying. Some exorcist manage to jump from his attack and attempt to stab him with their spear,only broken upon impact with Pucci extremely tough body,shocking them outright. Didn't bothered even slightest Pucci eyes glows red **"Psychic..."** He said as the psychic energy surrounds the bodies of all exorcist that attempt to attacks him and pucci lift them to the ground with it,making them scream and wondered what happened. Ignoring their words,pucci using his Psychic abillity to...wring out(not a pokemon move,Metagross cannot learn it.) their bodies like a wet clothing,bones breaking and blood splattered sound can be heard as the exorcist screaming in is one reason Pucci cemented as one of Jun most ruthless and violent pokemon(though In Most Pokemon battle,he limit himself to prevent accidental killing). He always finish his opponent in worst possible way if he can. Pucci then deactivated his psychic,turning all the exorcist that he wrings out with psychic back to normal as they fall to the ground... **"Meteor mash!"** Pucci shouted as his arms covered by Blue energy then sped up and smash the remaining them flying and crashes toward the wall also churches. Pucci looks around as no more exorcist that attacks him "Mission complete...it seems."He said before moves to join Jun and the others.

 ** _BGM Ended._**

Back to the others

"Now that's only few of them."Velvet said as there only 10 exorcist left after their battle.

"Fuh,I Love these whole fight!"Jun replied.

"Woo! We rocked out so much!"Rokurou said happily as he getting even more excited for fight

"Sir! The Washboard Witch is secured!"Hasshan reported as he flies and perches on Jun's Arm and Jun's respond by patting The Cannon Pokemon's head. Magilou unamused by what Hasshan said and immediately rants

"Hey! Don't add that "Washboard" on the witch title of mine! I'm the mightiest witch that ever live Miss Magilou! You better remember that Thug Boy!"Magilou protesting

"Whatever, Washboard witch"Jun simply replied that before Magilou stomps the ground in anger,annoyed by the whole remarks.

"Boss,I'm done with those exorcist."Pucci reported to Jun as he lands nearby the respond by patting the Iron leg pokemon head.

"Good job there you two,now it only leave the last boss there."Jun said as they look at Teresa who speechless her army decimated that easily.

"Don't get cocky all of you."She said before looking towards the blonde haired malak. "Number 2." She said as the malak that called Number 2 conjures up a fire ball that going to shoot towards them.

"Sorry,but not today pal...!"Jun said as he tap his red glove,Unleashing Dragolice hell claw and he extend his arms,Grabbing the fireballs and crushes it within his grasp. The sight of the Dragonic gauntlet shocking Teresa as she looks at it in horror

"T...That gauntlet! W...where did you get that?! Answer me! That weapon supposed to be sealed for eternity!"she reacted and asked in horror. Seems she already familliar with the weapon, wondering why? You will find out soon.

"Oh? I don't need even to tell you where i get it...except i have other..."Jun replied as he tap his Blue glove,Unleashing Dragonace Hell hand,Shocking Teresa even more.

"NO! IMPOSSIBLE! THOSE WEAPONS...THOSE WEAPONS...!"she reacted in fear,Her face already shows it "The gauntlet that can destroy a god with single grasp! The Claw of the sun and The Hand of The Moon!"She finally answered.

"So that was Jun's weapon true name! Data received bzzt!"Rotoms aid as he updating his data

"You mean that's the true name of my Dragolice hell claw and Dragonace hell hand? That smart of you brit."Jun said finally knows about his gauntlet

"Claw of the Sun and The Hand of the Moon...The abbey afraid to that weapon because it can destroy their god?'Velvet wondered.

"Those things will giving the most powerful Helping hands ever!"Magilou said with a glee

"Yet I wonder why it chooses Jun as their owner still."Rokurou wondered.

"You! Boy !"Teresa shouted toward Jun as he looks toward her with a scowl.

"You talking to me brit?"Jun asked

"Think about what were you doing! You are colluding with those wretched daemons! Have you no shame?!" teresa asked and tries to reason with him

"What are you saying brit? I can't hear ya after all these whole commotion."Jun replied with a simple and bored tone

"I'LL ASKING YOUR REASON TO SIDING WITH THEM! ANSWER ME!"Teresa shouted even louder,angered by Jun pretending to didn't hear any of her words.

"Simply helping a friend that needed. Is that wrong or what? BRIT."Jun replied,his tone unchanged.

"You're making a big mistake kid!"Teresa shouted as Velvet speak up

"Can't finish your own work? Lazy and coward aren't you? Velvet said

"I won't fall to your taunts! That arm of yours is too-"

"Dangerous? Mine more..."Jun said as the two womans looking at Jun,his determined gaze is on "But I'd gonna say one thing. You doing horrible things in the cover is for greater good or something. Am i wrong?"Jun asked with serious tone and look.

"You don't know what are you're talking about!"Teresa shouted "Daemons is nothing but plaque! You just befriend a disease! This world better without-"Just before Teresa finish her sentences, Jun firing a Dragon pulse that barely flies pass her and hits the church wall behind her,as she looks it genertaing a gaping hole due the explosion.

 **"Doesn't matter...You one of kind people that i hate,so much that i want to pummel your very sorry corpse even after you dead."Jun replied with a scorn and hateful look toward Teresa. "Like you turn a kid into your slave by stripping his free will and took his emotion...those two is how people express themselves! Without them, They simply live for nothing and You're claiming all of them for greater good?! FOR RIGHTEOUSNESS?! FOR JUSTICE?! YOU AREN'T DIFFERENT THAN YOUR OWN CLAIMS ABOUT DAEMON BEING A DISEASE OR FLITH! IF ANYTHING IS FLITH AND DISEASE OR A SHAME...YOU'RE THE ONE WHO FIT FOR ALL OF THOSE! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"** Jun shouted with anger and hatred while pointing Teresa who went speechless by what are Jun just said,as well Velvet and co. And the other spectactors. Nothing can describe about what are Jun feeling right now,his mood grows bad to worse due Hearing the whole things. Now he really pissed off that he close to punch Teresa.

"Woa...he goes nuts..."Rokurou commented

"He got some guts inside..."Velvet said

"Chill boy~ Chill~"Magilou remarked

"Never thought somebody besides Giovanni,Lysandre,and Ghetsis who capable to trigger General's berserk button"Hasshan said.

"Last time he that angry,he punch Ghetsis out of the room where he take Lillie as the hostage with bzzt"Rotom replied as he remember Jun once Punches Ghetsis when he taking Lillie as hostage after he lose to Jun during RR Invasion before the boss of team Plasma Teleported by colress shortly after

"She screwed up Big time after this..."Pucci commented.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID?! Of course that the only way! Malakhim are nothing but tools against daemons! You just dare calling myself aren't different from my claims about the daemons?! THATS THE TRUTH!"Teresa angrily shouted as her patience grow thin before Looking at Rotom,Hasshan,and Pucci."THAT PROBABLY INCLUDES THOSE CREATURES THAT YOU COMMAND FOR! You treat Them no different than US TOO! AS A TOOL! I believe you-"Teresa said but little to know...THAT WAS THE LAST STRAW as before she knews it...

 **"Pucci,Psychic..."** Jun ordered

"YES BOSS."Pucci obeyed as he using Psychic on Teresa and lift her to the air and stopping her in the place.

"What?! WHAT HAPPENED?!"Teresa shouted as she suddenly being lifted to the air,to her horror, she looking at Jun approaches her...A terrifying Dragonic aura is surrounding his body,his eyes glows crimson briefly as he clenches his fist firmly,Red blazing aura is seen on his fist.

 **"Can You repeat what you just said about My Pokemon earlier?"** Jun ask politely,but everyone can see he was snapped,his anger clearly erupt from his whole body. Teresa can only look in fear

"Let me go! Let me Go!"She shouted and try to move her body,only couldn't

 **"REPEAT WHAT YOU JUST SAID EARLIER..."** Jun asked again,this time he clearly even angrier as his voice grows deep,Like a monster angry for somebody enters it's territory.

"Even if you torture me...! My loyalty to abbey is absolute!"Teresa shouted in defiance. Only Jun grab her collar as finally he grow even ANGRIER beyond he even and co. Can only watched in slight fear.

 **"REPEAT WHAT YOU JUST SAID EARLIER BRIT!"** Jun shouted Angrily

Giving up, Teresa forced to speak **"FINE! FINE! YOUR CREATURES! ARENT DIFFERENT THAN THOSE MALAKHIM! YOU TREAT THEM AIN'T DIFFERENT THAN US!"** Teresa shouted in desperation and fear. Satisfied by her answer Jun let his grasp go,but Teresa still being held by Pucci grasp while the exorcist that attempt to help teresa being blocked by Velvet and co.

 **"I'm not like you...Rotom...Pucci...Hasshan...and all of My Pokemon are my friend and also family, I'll bond with Pokemon since i was little,I know what they're think,I can understand what they're feel,I know they are believe in me and I believe in them...BECAUSE THEY'RE MY FRIEND THAT I SHARE UNBREAKABLE BONDS AND MEMORIES TOGETHER WITH!"Jun explained "YET YOU...CALL MY POKEMON A TOOL FOR ME TO USE WITH?! YOU'RE COMPLETELY WRONG! WHAT ARE YOU KNOW ABOUT THEM?! WHAT ARE YOU KNOW ABOUT ME?! YOU'RE INSULTING MY POKEMON MEANS YOU MAKING AN ENEMY RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU HERE!"** Jun shouted angrily as he taking stance **"Now i got more reason to beat you down and I gonna unleash all of my anger with this attack..remember all the pain that you gonna feel...As the sign you should never treat people or anyone as tool ever again!"** Jun shouted before

"NO!"That's all what Teresa said before she greeted by...

 **"GO BEYOND! DEST BREAK!"** Jun shouted as he unleashes all of his anger through a single punch fueled by all of his anger before from his Dragolice hell claw at the same time Pucci release Teresa from his the punch connect. It causing Huge explosion before Teresa sents flying out of Hellawes throughout several houses as she screams in pain. Forcing the exorcist to chases after her. The shock wave from the punch enough to clear the snow clouds from the sky as The suns began to appear,turning the whole weather into sunny as opposes to snowy. Panted heavily and due the strain he feel from his arms.,Jun's unsummon his gauntlet as they turns back into glove and his form turned into normal before he fell to the ground,which pucci using psychic to catches him and Rokurou also Velvet immediately support him.

"Kid, You're Truly awesome out there. But you need to cool down your temper or your heart cannot handle it anymore."Rokurou said

"Sorry Guys...I just getting angry about remembering what Rotom describe about tethered malak earlier, then that brit Teresa confirms it. I'm grow really pissed and that's all..."Jun replied a she panted heavily and struggles to breathe

"Don't blame yourself,in the fact. You show to those abbey about how wrong they are and she had it come."Velvet assures Jun "Yet,speaking about tools,time to execute the plan..."Velvet said before.

BOOOM!(explosion happened)

"Oh no! Fire!"Shout a random guy

"SH*T! While lady Teresa out of action,call any praetor or exorcist or anyone nearby! We need to put this fire out...!"the shipping guildmaster shouted

"Heh...finally."Jun said."

"Come on let's go to the dock! Toward that ship especially!"Rokurou Said as he points out the Ship that wasn't getting burned. That's where Dyle was.

"Pucci! Take us there!"Jun said to Pucci

"YES BOSS!"Pucci replied as he using Psychic To lift everyone toward the ship.

"Whoa! Did we floating? This Iron beast of yours is amazing!"Magilou said in amazement

"Impressive."Velvet commented

"Your Pokemon sure got many surprise there Jun!"Rokurou complimented

"We better get outta here quick..."Jun said, but little they know. Many exorcist already waiting there,ready to ambush them in the docks.

Meanwhile at the gate of hellawes,many people gather there,while the exorcist Blocking their view,a large fist-shaped crater can be seen in the gate,there, A familliar woman was embedded there,thatw as Teresa,After receiving Jun's devastating blow thanks for her invoking the boy's Berserk button. She now unconscious and badly Injured. As the exorcist work together to put her down and bring her to be recovered,there another praetor exorcist who also a young woman in white and blue who at same age as Velvet or probably younger. watches in horror seeing Teresa's Injury,she has Red hair with twintail style. Gripped her spear tightly she thought "Lady Teresa...who the one who did this to you...if Lord Oscar know this...he gonna explode ..."

"Lady Eleanor! We found The culprit behind Lady Teresa's condition,They're now burns all ships except 1 and attempt to escape from here!"1 of the exorcist reported to the red-haired exorcist,who is called Eleanor Hume

"Don't let them escape! They must pay after what they're done to Lady Teresa! Please tell me where are they now!"She asked

"On the docks,we better get in there before it was too late!"He said

Eleanor nodded before Looking at both Tethered malak on Teresa services. Knowing Teresa's current situation,she approaches them.

"You two. Come here..."Eleanor said softly to the two malaks,The two immediately approaches her. "I need the help form you two to avenge your mistress current condition, will two serves me? Just temporarily until Lady Teresa recovers?"She asked, The two malaks accepts as Eleanor and her exorcist troops began to go to the dock Where Jun and co. Was in. "Lady Teresa...don't worry. I will Kill anyone that just beat you down. I promise".Eleanor thought.

[Closing Screens: Bruno The Incineroar,Scalius The Kommo-O,Hasshan The Shiny Toucannon,and Pucci The Metagross]

* * *

 **=TO BE CONTINUED=**

 **Here comes The Newest Chapter boi! 14.117 words is just hard...Teresa pretty much learn hard by this way thanks to Triggering Jun's Berserk button there by telling his Pokemon is a Tool for him to use(Sorry if I go overboard here,Jun aren't a bad guy,he just got a nasty temper if you get into his bad Side. Since Teresa out of commission for a while,Eleanor gonna replaces her for a while during the battle in the docks in the next chapter).well,time for some fun facts!  
**

 **-Bruno name came from A Jojo Bizarre adventure Part 5(Vento aureo)character,Bruno Bucciarati. especially his serious demeanor outside the battle. When he in battle,he kinda similar to Rath from Ben 10 series(without "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING!" quote).**

 **-Scalius name came from "Scale+Julius Caesar". Fits well for him(in my opinion)**

 **-Pucci name came from from another Jojo Bizarre adventure Part 6(Stone ocean) Enrico Pucci,His ruthlessness also fits due Pucci being the main villain of the story and he will do anything to achieve his goals for achieving "Heaven".  
**

 **-Hasshan Name came from Hassha!(Fire!)+Hasan. Don't ask me where i get his name.**

 **-Haoh name means "Lord" in japanese(correct me if i'm wrong).**

 **-Jun's Dragolice Hell claw(Claw of The Sun) and Dragonace Hell hand(Hand of the Moon) Based on Yasutora "Chad" Sado fullbring abillity. each involves Power fist-like Weapon who bigger in the right,a bit smaller in the left. His Dest Break and Dest Finish arte came from Sclashdriver's Finisher name from Kamen rider Build series(Scrap Break and Scrap Finish.) while the strain that Jun got whenever executing one of those finisher on his hand similar to Izuku's midoriya One for all Usage in hand,albeit less lethal. Dest Break finisher also similar to detroit smash, while Dest finish similar to Yasutora "La muerte" Technique also Kungfu Hustle Buddha's palm(each involves the Body part-shaped crater) and Dest finish Pose also draw inspiration from Beerus Hakai. Dest also short of "DESTROY".**

 **Anyway,I'm intended to include the battle of the docks here,but i decide to place it the next chapters because before i write it,Teresa already KO'ed By Jun so well...yeah sorry if it didn't suits your taste. I'll try my best to write too as well improve my grammar.**

 **As always,Leave the review and comment what you liked! i really appreciate it and thanks for reading! ciao~**

Next chapter: Unexpected allies,The Reaper and The Number 2.


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected allies

**Disclaimer**

 **-Pokemon Series: Nintendo.**

 **-Tales of Berseria: Bandai Namco.**

* * *

 **Tales of Supernova Sun and Penumbra Moon**

By Arie Draconoid

 _ **Chapter 3: Unexpected allies, The Reaper and The Number 2.**_

 ** _(WARNING: Spoilers Alert about Original Sun and Moon!)_**

[Intro Theme]

"Look out General! Enemies incoming!"Hasshan shouted as everyone from the ship looks at the direction that Hasshan pointed,to their shock,the troops of exorcist,lead By Eleanor approaching them. After the group manage to incapacitating Teresa and her armies,just as they're ready to sail. Another Exorcist Troops ambush them,this time being lead By Eleanor

"Oh come on! When we ready for sail...!"Dyle complained before a fireballs hit him in the face "OWW! That's hurt!"He shouted in pain while rubbing his face.

"Crap! When i still..."Jun cursed as he cannot do anything due exhaustion

"We'll take care of them,you better get rest or ignore my words if you want to die."Velvet said. Jun forced to complied despite he wants to fight more

As Eleanor and her troops arrive in the ship,Eleanor Pointing her spear toward the group. "Who between all of you guys who Hurt Lady Teresa?!"She asked in anger,all the exorcist Points their weapons as well.

"The crybaby Exorcist I see. If You asking who, The boy with that stupid look is the culprit."Velvet replied as She Is Pointing Jun,who obviously annoyed by Velvet keep telling he look so stupid.

"Don't call me Crybaby!"Eleanor complained

"Stop telling me I'm look stupid!"Jun complained as well before he interupted By Eleanor's spear that stabs his left sides. Shocking him a bit

"Alright...Answer me. Why are You hurting Lady Teresa? You didn't Look that strong though, it's hard to believe is Lady Teresa brutally Injured By A common human like you."Eleanor said while asking Jun's a question.

"If I answer you,will even believe me?"Jun asked attempt to speak to him before Hasshan quickly Shoot her down

 **"BULLET SEED!"** The Cannon Pokemon shouted as he firing his bullets toward Eleanor,forcing her to defend herself as she stumbles back. Velvet as well Pucci and Hasshan Immediately Putting Jun on their Guard

"That Bird and Metal Giant Daemon...On their side?! This is Unforgivable! No wonder why he manage to injure Lady Teresa! These Daemons helping him!"Eleanor accused them

"Technically boss the one who punches your lady out of the town,we simply help him clearing her Troops Lady."Pucci replied.

"General,Did You Request To Open fire?" Hasshan asked as her perched on Velvet's arm.

"What?! These two can talk?!" Eleanor said in shock

"Yes, And We can give a bit support here. I have enough with this Abbey whole shenanigans..."Jun said as he manage to stand up despite still exhausted and take 2 Pokeballs,1 is the quick ball that Contain Scalius and another is a second quick ball.

"Those balls...did 1 of them the one who contain that armored dragon who previusly fight Us?"Rokurou asked as he familliar by the quick ball that contain Scalius inside

"Wait! You said he got a Dragon?!"Magilou asked with dumbfounded look.

"Balls? Hey,You said those daemons came from those balls doesn't it?"Eleanor asked 1 of the Exorcist

"No doubt Lady Eleanor! We seeing him summoning those Daemons from there!"The Exorcist confirms it as Jun's throw the quickballs to the air,Unleashing the Pokemon within.

"Oh for Innominat sake..."Eleanor said as Scalius and another Pokemon appears from the blue energy. Its a bipedal, plant-like Pokémon with a humanoid appearance. Its torso, arms, and legs are dark purple, while its hips and head are white. On top of its head is a light green Calyx. The shortest leaf of the calyx extends slightly forward and then curves to the right, similar to bangs. The other three leaves resemble long hair extending nearly to the ground and have many yellowish-green markings. On top of the calyx is a growth resembling a small, purple crown with four thin yellow stripes. It has heavy-lidded, dark purple eyes with purple eyelids and long eyelashes, but has no visible mouth or nose. The lower part of its face is hidden behind a short ruff extending up from its body. While its arms are slender with rounded, digit-less hands, it has long, powerful legs. The upper portions of its legs have three pointed projections just before the hips, creating the impression of long boots. The lower portion tapers to its small, pointed feet. It has wide hips made up of six segments. She was Wanda the Tsareena, One of Jun's most prominent Female Pokemon and battler.

"My,My. What we have here? Some masked creeps being lead by a red-haired kid?"Wanda asked,her voice is sultry yet calm and haughty.

"Looks like we got another problem to deal with...yare yare daze..."Scalius said.

"Boss is exhausted due the strain from his gauntlet earlier,our mission is to protect him and giving him chance to recover most of his energy."Pucci explained as he ready to fight

"Don't let that Redhead chick or her troops to get near general. Plus we cannot afford damage on the ship too."Hasshan said

"That mean we must throw them out the ship..."Velvet said as Eleanor and Her troops ready for attack

"Leave this to me."Pucci said as his eyes glows red **"Psychic!"**

Like before. Eleanor and her troops who glared by Pucci surrounded by psychic energy on their body and cannot move,to their shock. "What?! How? I can't move!"They're shouted Just Before Pucci sent them all out of the ship. At the same time Velvet,Wanda,and Scalius jumps out from the ship to engage combat

"You two didn't Join in?"Velvet asked Hasshan and Pucci

"We will keep them away from approaching the ship."Pucci replied as he Using His Psychic energy to lift soem Exorcist that attempt to get into the ship

"And Guarding General as well providing far range support madam!" Hasshan added As he firing Bullet seeds to some Exorcist that attempt to get into the ship too.

"Jun sure got a handful of allies on his side." Velvet said

"We're Not his allies, We are His friend" Wanda corrected before she generating something from A green energy that forms An energy whip. "I gonna having a fun Playtime~"She said with sadistic expression on her face.

Cracking Both of his knuckles,Scalius glares at Eleanor and her troops "We gonna warn you first. You can leave us be so Nobody Get injured here."Scalius warned

"Like the hell after what are you done toward Lady Teresa!"Eleanor shouted back "CHARGE!"She shouted as the exorcist troops follows her and charge forward alongside their leader

"Seems your attempt to negotiate with them is useless."Velvet said Toward Scalius,which the Scaly Pokemon responds by shook his head before releasing her bandage and readying her gauntlet blade "Still...You're not getting in my way!"She shouted toward the exorcist troops as she charges toward them as well

"Behave now so i can be gentle on you~!" Wanda charges forward as well

"Yare yare, Looks like...they didn't get enough beatdown...FINE!"Scalius said as he charges forward toward Eleanor.

Both sides begin their fight as Jun and co. Watching.

"Okay, That's insane. You summon daemon from tiny balls for fight kid?"Dyle asked.

"Those are not daemons Sir Dyle. They are Pokemons. A Monster that I train and befriend with."Jun replied

"I get it, did the tiny ball that carrying them is their container?"Dyle asked again

"yes it was,it also a device for capturing them and they're called Pokeballs"Jun answered

"Still, I can't believe you catch multiple monster who mostly bigger than you with those balls."Rokurou said

"Did this floating malak also a Pokemon too?"Magilou asked as she taking a look on Rotom "You're also reminds me of Bienfu..."She said again.

"Technically I didn't catch Rotom since he only act as A pokedex,A Pokemon encyclopedia in this case."Jun explained

"Encyclopedia? He didn't even have any pages!"Magilou said

"Well,he a "different book" in this case, Tap his screen and you gotta know."Jun replied as Magilou do what Jun justs aid,as She taps Rotom's screen,an information of a Pokemon appear,it was Scalius's Species, Kommo-o

"There we go bzzzt!."Rotom said

"Hey! It's your armored dragon on his body!" Magilou said.

"Is that some kind of picture? Things from your world is interesting indeed...!" Rokurou complimented as he seeing Rotom's Pokedex function

 **=Kommo-o,The Scaly Pokemon. Dragon and Fightning type as well The evolved form of Hakamo-o. When it spots enemies, it threatens them by jingling the scales on its tail. Weak opponents will crack and flee in panic, its rigid scales function as offense and defense. It battles valiantly with its fists and specializes in uppercuts, An Uppercut from a Kommo-o strong enough to sent foes flying to the sky and changing the whole surroundings where it fought against its enemies. After finishing foe off, the metallic sounds of its celebrated comrades can be heard from all around=** -Rotomdex Kommo-o Entry

"1 uppercut from that dragon changing the whole surroundings?!"Magilou exclaimed in shock "That 1 Strong lizard I see."She smirks afterwards

"I feel overshadowed somehow..."Dyle added.

"He sure something doesn't he?"Rokurou said as he watching Scalius punches several Exorcist with Poison Jab. Some ended Poisoned.

"Back off!"Scalius shouted as he punches A male exorcist who attempt to stab him with a Poison Jab. Other male exorcist attempt to stab him from behind,yet his spear broken as it come contact to Scalius own scales,wasting no time. Scalius immediately counterattacks **"SKY...UPPERCUT!"** The Scaly Pokemon screamed loudly as he raising his fist and Uppercuts the said exorcist. Sent him flying with such great force that it generates shockwave that also sent some of the exorcist flying as well.

"Dammit! That Dragon is so strong!."Eleanor cursed as she Blocked hit from Velvet. "Number 1! Attack that Dragon!" She ordered one of Teresa's malak,called Number 1 to attack Scalius

"Understood."He said with empty monotone before conjuring An Ice spell toward Scalius and generating Sharp Icicle rain to attacks him, Scalius dodges it immediately since Ice-type is one of his weakness. The malak keep attacks him with it as The Scaly Pokemon dodges it while Punches the Icicle that too close for him to dodge. As he got close. He prepare his attacks "Nothing personal kid,but i have to do this to you."Scalius said with somber tone before Punch Number 1 in gut with Poison jab,Stunning him in the spot.

"No way! Even Number 1 was-Kya!"Eleanor get attacked by Velvet before even finishes her sentences

"Less talking,more fightning crybaby."Velvet said

"Stop calling me crybaby daemon!"Eleanor said angrily and attempt to stab Velvet Velvet dodges and kicks her,which she blocks. Velvet and Eleanor continues their battle,while Scalius can be seen Using Clanging Scales toward some exorcist troops who survives from his Poison's Jab onslaught earlier.

Meanwhile Some of the exorcist having a hard Time against Wanda,as she just Playing around with them. Some of them lies unconscious in the floor with many gashes and wounds from being whipped at. Wanda can be seen sitting at 1 of the defeated exorcist,who she Binds and Blinding him in place with her energy whip while she sitting down,bored by her enemies.

"Did you exorcist is really that tough? Your really easy to break as I'm playing with you guys aren't it?" Wanda asked Looking at some exorcist before stands up to face them off. "Honestly, I didn't found any fun from playing with all of you, so...MOVE!"She suddenly shouted as She kicks the exorcist that used to be her chair hard in the ass,sending the poor man flying off-screen

"This Daemon getting on my nerves!"Shout 1 of Exorcist angrily

"But careful around that daemon! She just eliminate more than 20 exorcist at once in ease!"Another warns his fellow

"Doesn't matter! We can outnumber her! Chaaaargeeeeeee!"Shout 1 of the exorcist lead his fellow to charge toward Wanda,who simply lashes her whip to the ground before The Fruit Pokemon dodges them all while stomping the Exorcist troops heads each. Before she lands,she turns around.

"I'll gonna savor your pain! **POWER WHIP!** " Wanda shouted as she Whipping them hard with her charged up energy whip,sending many of exorcist flying with horrendrous gashes across their body. **"Trop kick!"** She kicks another that attempt to sneak attack her with hard kick on the groin before continue to kicks it in the same spot while cackles in glee and causing the said poor exorcist screaming in pain. "Ah~ Pain of my enemies is always sweet to hear~!" Wanda said with suggestive tone on it,like she almost have an orgasm or whatever it is. Before she continues her assault to the other Exorcist with Her Power whip and Trop Kick combo. Hasshan and Pucci also doing their Job well as Pucci using his Psychic powers to prevent anything touches and damages the ship while Hasshan Gunning down some exorcist that attempt to get near the ship.

"That Plant woman Daemon of yours a bit...off doesn't she?"Dyle commented as one of his eye twitched seeing Wanda playing around with her opponents

"Uh...Wanda Is quite sadistic and just loves to shows off her power. She a bit nuts,but she can be nice too...haha.."Jun chuckles nervously

"She even weirder than magilou...And tougher too."Rokurou added.

"Hey! At least she can't use spell as i can do!" Magilou annoyed for being compared by Wanda

"Then why Don't you help them with their spell Washboard witch?!"Jun asked with annoyed tone before he suddenly screaming in pain as Magilou smack his head with a Cartoonish mallet that she pull from her hat. A huge and comical bump appears from Jun's head. To Dyle's shock and Rokurou's amusement.

"Right now i can only use simple spells,like summoning this mallet for example~ please call me Mighty witch Magilou-sama O-K-A-Y? ^^#"Magilou said with mischievous glee and angry tone at the same time.

"Sumimasen(sorry...)..."Jun weakly replied

"You aren't good with woman aren't you?"Rokurou asked with a grin

"F*ck off Rokurou..."Jun Hissed in pain.

Back to Velvet and the others,as they're done with the troops, Leaving Eleanor and Teresa's malaks alone

"Alright,your troops is nothing more." Velvet said as she devour some of them.

"For a mook,not bad. But I'm not satisfied they go down that easily" Wanda replied with Eleanor can only respond by gritted her teeth in anger.

"Alright girl, get outta here and we cool as cucumber."Scalius asked Eleanor to Leave them alone

"You asked me to leave after what are you done toward Lady Teresa THAT EASILY?! I gonna take all of you down even if that kills me!"Eleanor shouted "Number 2! Attack them! This is an order!" She ordered Number 2 who run towards Velvet and co. While conjuring Fireball in his hands

"That kid now a walking bomb bzzzt!" Rotom exclaimed

"Not if i can help it!"Velvet shouted as she kicks Number 2,Dispelling the attack

"So,that's your answer you going regret it."Scalius said while looking at Jun,who fully recover. "Hey Sensei! Please do that!"He asked Jun to do something.

"Do what?"Jun asked before Scalius giving a look on Jun Z-power ring,Looking briefly. Jun get it about what Scalius means "I see! Get ready!"Jun said as he grabbing A Yellow Z-crystal with Kommo-o Scale symbol from his Bag,That was Kommonium-Z "Velvet! Wanda! You two step back! This not gonna be pretty!"Jun said the two ladies.

"Why?"Velvet asked

"Just do what he said,Scalius gonna unleash his strongest Move."Wanda advising Velvet to follow what Jun just said.

"Hmph,can't be helped."Velvet replied as she Jumps to the ship while bring Number 2 with her daemon arm. Followed By Wanda soon after

"Strongest Move?"Eleanor wondered before she looking at Scalius who taking a Sumo stance. She gripped her spear tightly for caution.

"Alright! Zenryoku DA!"Jun shouted as he places The Kommonium-Z to his Z-rings before it glows Brightly.

"What are yu gonna do?!"Magilou asked while shielding her eyes from the bright light

"Is this The Z-move you're talking about previously?" Rokurou asked

Jun simply nod before He Strikes pose as Everyone Fall silent.

"Why are you posing like that-"Velvet asked before she interupted by massive surge of Z-Power coming from Jun And Transferred to Scalius.

"What are you doing?!"Eleanor asked while pointing with her spear

"HAAAAAAAA!" Scalius roars toward Eleanor and startling her to the point she cannot move Briefly. Scalius Began to Jingling His Scales before Taking A stance

 **=CLANGOROUS SOULBLAZE=**

"That surges of energy...it's really that massive it was a strongest move?"Magilou wondered while can't help but watching in awe.

"Look,He's dancing right now!"Rokurou exclaimed as he pointing Scalius

Scalius then began to Do His species war dances while jingling his scales,creating a strange noise at the same time his Z-power being gathered,as He Dances. The scales Jingling even faster and louder.

"Are you...dancing?!"Eleanor asked in disbelief while keep her guard up

"So basically...he dancing?"Velvet asked in deadpan tone

"Just watch,you aren't see anything yet Bzzt..."Rotom said

"Everyone, now cover your ears! This gonna be loud!"Jun Ordered as he does so,though everyone clueless about it first,they decide to does it too.

Banging His knuckles, Scalius Jumps to the air and His scales Jingling even Louder than before at the same time he gathering Z-power. It ready to be unleashed

"I'm not gonna let you do that!"Eleanor shouted before she jumps and lunge toward Scalius with her spear,hoping to take him down but it was too late...

 **"CLANGOROUS SOULBLAZE!"** Jun and Scalius shouted to the top of their Lungs at the same time. Scalius Unleashing AN EXTREMELY LOUD Noises from his entire body, it so loud and powerful as it came contact with Eleanor,she screaming in pain and sent flying alongside Malak Number 1 and All unfortunate Knocked out exorcist troops on the way. The noise keep going and going as it slowly causing explosions everywhere. Even after Velvet and co. Covering their ears,They still can hear the Noises as they struggling to hold their ears.

"UGH! That's too loud! My poor ears is almost bleeding!"Magilou screamed.

"I can't even hear anything because how loud it is!."Rokurou complained

"Oww! I think i gonna deaf!" Dyle added.

"Ugh...!"Velvet grunted,while Number 2 simply cover his ears despite feeling the same,pain in the ears

As The Z-move ends. Scalius Jumps back to the ship as he covered in orange glow briefly. Indicating all of his stats is raised. With Now Eleanor and her troops defeated,they're free to go. Scalius Giving a Victory Cry while banging his scales together. Jun respond by patting him in his head and giving him 3 pokebeans,which the scaly pokemon eat immediately

"Alright! Now let's get outta here before those guys come back again!"Jun said as They immediately set sail away from Hellawes.

As for Eleanor. She and her troops sent flying Toward nearby gates of Hellawes,she seems gravely injured with her clothes ripped off in some places,her ears also bleeding and many scars can be seen around her body. Struggling to stand, she looking toward her knocked out troops

"Those Daemons...So strong...but...why they follow that kid? They can...easily kill him with those powers. But they faithfully obeying that kid command. I must inform Lord...Artorius about this..."She thought before everything went black for her.

{Linebreak}

Back to Velvet and co.

"Well that turned out better than i expected."Rokurou said satisfied by the outcome of the battle "Especially after seeing Scalius kick that exorcist chick ass."Rokurou said as he looking on Scalius. Who currently seen meditating nearby Jun. Bruno also get out from his pokeball by his own again,he can be seen chatting with Wanda and Pucci,While Hasshan Perches on Dyle's shoulder,acting as the "lookup" while He handle the helm on the ship.

"That just 1 example of the Z-move you just see Rokurou. It called Clangorous soulblaze. Z-move using 1 of the move of The user,as for that Z-move...Clanging scales is the base move for Clangorous Soulblaze if must tell you." Jun explained "Plus,it only can be Used By A Kommo-o Itself, which means..."Jun explain but Rotom interupt him

"It what they're called exclusive Z-moves bzzt!"Rotom added

"Exclusive? Like it special artes that Only the said user who can use it?"Rokurou asked

"Similar to that bzzzt,since Clanging scales is Kommo-o signature move. Only them who can use Clangorous only that Z-move is the exclusiv Z-move. There still more!'Rotom continue to explain

"I get it,i'm looking forward to brawl with him sometimes,what do you said Jun?" Rokurou asked while he sharpening his kukris.

"Maybe later. We're just finishing to drive off those damn Abbeys. Think about saving our strength for later."Jun reprimanded.

"Heh,speaking about that battle earlier...we end up with a little extra."Rokurou said as he looking at Velvet...with Malak Number Two holding hands with her

"Extra?"Velvet confused before realizing she just bring Malak Number Two to their ship.

"Why did you bring an enemy to our ship?"Jun asked

"Is that okay bringing this Kid to the ship? I afraid actually he can spy our movements..."Bruno said while giving Malak Number two a sharp glare.

"Hmph."Malak Number two simply staring at them with his empty and soulless eyes

"Well...uh..."Velvet try to explain but Magilou quickly interupts her.

"He looks lile he'd be a scrumptious midday snack for you!"Magilou said cheerfully

"Oi! Washboard witch!"Jun exclaimed but Magilou giving him a stink look. Making Jun became nervous before he fall silent,with Magilou smirks satisfied while Velvet simply sighed.

"A snack?"Malak number two asked.

"She's just teasing."Rokurou said

"No, If that's an order. I Accept it" Malak Number two replied.

"Should we taking this kid along?"Rokurou asked

"His artes will be useful to us. And we can always get a rid of him."Velvet replied coldly.

"Velvet,is that not too cruel? Even for a kid like him?"Jun asked with worried look

"Your Tiger friend already told it before,he probably is Abbey Spy too. So should the time was right,we ditch him."Velvet said,still in cold tone. To Jun shock.

"But still..."Jun said while looking at Malak Number two,worried even more than before.

"Precisely, Malakhim are Tools. Use 'em and ditch 'em! Is tha right num-"Before Magilou finish her sentences...

SMASH! OWW!

To everyone shocks,She greeted By Jun's Fire Punch in head,Giving her a nasty burn plus 3 Comical bumps in head. Jun Now in Flame plate form,with similar pissed off look on his face during his fight against Teresa. Velvet and Rokurou aware by this and decide to step back a little.

"Why are you punching me?!"Magilou angrily asked but Jun lift her by collar,then glaring at her. Magilou suddenly became afraid,despite unwilling to admit it,Jun's glare almost similar to Arceus himself. One of Jun hand clearly surrounded by flames and ready to burn Magilou to crisp should she try to messing up with him

"Listen witch, I don't care you are on our side or not,but...keep talking about people or other creatures being a tools, be it malakhim or not...i gonna BURN YOU INTO CRISP,RIPPING YOUR ENTIRE BODY,AND SCATTER YOUR ASHES THROUGHOUT THE SEA! NOW GET THE F*CK OFF MY FACE!"Jun threatened Magilou before throw her to the mast,then get inside to his own room angrily and slam the door shut.

CRASH! BAM!

"Ouch...i thought he gonna kill and turn me into grilled salmon..."Magilou said as she wakes up

"Oh my...Magilou just push his buttons" Rokurou complained while shook his head

"Oh come on! I'm just kidding!" Magilou angrily said.

"Hmph. You sure Know how to helping Jun letting off some steam don't you?" Velvet asked,Magilou simply groaned in annoyance. But Magilou still shivering about the fact Jun Seriously Threatening her

"Boss Jun totally sensitive about those words,if you trigger him more than this,you probably ended like that blonde exorcist before."Pucci said reminding everyone about what happened To Teresa when She accidently pushing Jun'S Berserk button. Everyone can only nod in angreement,despite being a jerk often,Velvet knows she need to being wise enough to don't provoking someone too far

"Sorry, I'm being forgetful lately."Magilou sarcastically replied.

"You really love to annoying peoples aren't you?"Pucci glares at Magilou,which immediately sending the poor witch shivered down to her spine somehow.

Malak Number two simply staring about what happened. All while keeping the same look. Seeing this,Velvet Feeling Uneasy. Especially The said malak reminds her of certain someone who she holds dearly...the,she decide to go to see Jun

"What's up? Trying to cheer him up?" Rokurou asked

"Just checked if he already let out his steams or not" Velvet replied

"You secretly care about Jun aren't you girl?"Bruno guessed.

"I'll devour you later..."Velvet said before get inside the ship toward Jun's room. A faint blush can be seen on her face, Bruno simply chuckles about it. Followed by A smirk from Rokurou who seems agree about it.

Meanwhile inside The Bedroom of the ships.

"Why this world full of jerks..."Jun muttered as he sitting on his bed while looking toward the sea. He Know he shouldn't to be angry about what Magilou said earlier,but he remember about Teresa words about Malakhim simply being a tool That's making him so angry,then Magilou repeat the same word. Until he heard somebody knocking the door.

"Come in! I didn't lock it at all!"Jun said without looking.

"It's me."Someone familliar replied as she comes in,it was Velvet

"Worried about me or Washboard witch?"Jun asked,all while still looking on the Ocean.

"Who needs to be worry about you two? I'm here to just checking about what happened to you Jun."Velvet replied coldly,but somehow Jun can read her expression showing some worries,albeit subtle.

"Don't cover it,I know you worried..."Jun sighed "I know i shouldn't do that toward Magilou."

"She just love to annoy people and get under their skin in general. Ignore her is the best thing to do."Velvet said toward Jun

"But..."Jun said,but Velvet interupt him by tapping his forehead with her finger,like telling him to shut up or don't think about the whole problem

"Don't get too wrapped into it. I know you hate people or the others treated as tool,you can angry about that and let it out if you wish,I don't care.,but...don't let the whole thing affect your decision and have it get in your way."Velvet advising Jun "Plus,don't lashes out at the others just to let off some steam just because you're in bad mood or if you wanted too.,at least try to supress it for later. I'll understand about your feelings about Malak Number two and you're wanted him to gain his free will back. I'm also...thinking the same."Velvet said again,considering how Malak Number Two remind her of certain someone, she also thinking to helping Number two regain his free will like Jun,though it only second to her main goal to Kill Artorius.

"...Velvet..."Jun said while looking at the Raven-haired girl. He can see The Young woman smiles a bit before changing to her usual cold and stoic demeanor

"That goes same to My Quest fo Revenge, I'll save all these Rage solely for kill him. If you wanted to prove to abbey their method to turning malakhim or the others into their tool to use IS WRONG. Save your anger to them, let it out when you meet them so you didnt need to waste your energy just to show how pissed off you are."Velvet explained to Jun how to supress his anger, she also naturally angry toward artorius for killing her brother,so much that she want to let it out,but she didnt lashes out toward the others and told Jun he wasting his time by his own angry outburst "I know treating malakhim as tool is wrong,but that's the truth in this world. As you can see."

"I get it already."Jun replied "I'm sorry if i.."Jun attempt to apologize but Velvet cut him.

"Don't apologize to me,apologize to one who you punched earlier."Velvet interupt Jun before she leave.

Jun thinking about what Velvet Just said earlier, he know his temper is of of his worst trait. But lashing out to Magilou just because he hates anybody treated as tool or anyone speak about creatures being treated as tool in general is not something right to do, Probably Magilou Only kidding yet Jun feel guilty right now. All he can do simply watching the ocean and putting a deep thought about it

"Perhaps i will apologize if the time was right to her."Jun thought

Meanwhile, The others still on the deck. Doing their respective Job to keep the ship sailing also chatting each other while waiting for they arrived in their destination.

"Did Boss still mad?" Pucci asked to Velvet.

"No, He in the fact guilty about it." Velvet said

"So, that thug boy guilty enough after punching me earlier? Is he a mood swinger or what?" Magilou asked,her head bandaged a bit thanks to Jun's Punches her with a fire punch earlier.

"Boss just easily to anger if his button pressed. I suggest you better don't try to enraging him on purpose or else he gonna end you in the spot."Pucci warn Magilou.

"Oh come on, I was Just Joking about that earlier! But that's a truth malakhim Only serves as Tool by those abbey!" She said try to justify what she said earlier.

"If i was boss, Probably i'm already throw you out of this ship..." Pucci said in annoyance.

"Oh come on...did all of you taking it seriously?" Magilou groaned "Besides. I wonder why all of you obey that thug boy easily while you clearly stronger than him without his power hmmm?" She asked again

"We got our own reasons for that. As for me,even when i meet him first at mount hokulani, My home. Boss not only persistent back then. He very strong willed and while he easy to anger,his heart in right place." Pucci explained

"I bet he treat you like a chicken for cockfight eh?" Magilou asked

"Like Boss said before he punches that blonde earlier, He treat us differently. Pokemon trainers not only him alone in his world, There's many of them with different opinions. So they have different views about how they treat us,Pokemon. Our boss treat us by his own way." Pucci replied while coldly glaring at Magilou "And somehow i'm happy Boss punching you before throughout all of your remarks, How sad of you."

Magilou a bit taken a back by Pucci remarks about how sad she was somehow,like He reminding her of something. Before she thinking about it. Everyone seeing Jun came out to the deck.

"And there he is." Velvet said

"Whoa, Speak to the devil! We just speak about you thug boy! Done crying about what are you done earlier?" Magilou replied while asked,only Jun groaned while Pucci sighed

"Enjoying push people button don't you witch? You better not going too far about it,people have their own patience limits you know?" Jun replied with a deadpan. "You're kinda of attention whore if i admit."

"Oh,why are you taking seriously about what i said earlier~? I just joking okay? I don't intend to enraging your poor little heart there~"Magilou dramatically said

"And a Drama queen in boot, just completing my life..."Jun sighed "But at least forget about what i do earlier ok? i...uh..."Jun Began to nervous

"Ah, now you nervous hmm? If you wanted to apologize...just said it earlier thug boy."Magilou said while playfully poking Jun forehead "But, i didnt regret about what i said earlier. Even if you punches me again~!"

Jun smiled albeit still nervous and a bit annoyed by Magilou words. "Whatever you said Washboard witch Magilou."Jun replied. Again Magilou,annoyed By Jun remarks about her being Called Washboard witch.

"Clear that washboard part and replace it with Mighty or Mistress on it thug boy!" Magilou Angrily shouted toward Jun.

"I can call you that anytime if i want too."Jun said mimicking how Velvet keep telling he has stupid look. Velvet smirks a bit while Magilou annoyed by it. Velvet then looking at Malak Number 2 who looking toward the ocean with same,empty look. He reminds her about somebody,but she can't recall or perhaps doesn't want to talk about it until...

"Velvet! How's our heading?"Rokurou suddenly shouted toward Velvet while asking about their direction. Snapping her back to reality

Velvet Immediately looking toward her compass, but she confused and struggling to read the direction "Uh... This is so hard to read."She groaned while trying to figure out the direction through the compass.

"Actually... You're Holding it wrong." Number 2 said suddenly. Making Velvet looking at The Malak boy. "It's built to function even if the ship is roiling." He explained.

"Huh."Velvet said while correcting the position of the compass.

"Velvet!" Rokurou calls her again

"The heading's fine!" She replied

"Hasshan! Keep your sight sharper buddy! I don't want anything unseen to getting through here!" Jun shouted toward The cannon Pokemon who patroling on the air,despite not the best flyer. Hasshan is a very skilled watcher and sniper,even for a Toucannon.

"Worry not sir! My eyes still opened! Everything is clear!"He reported while flying around patroling around the ship.

Velvet then looking at Number 2 again before "Kid, What's your name?" She asked with Gentle tone. Not usual Cold tone that she usually use when speaking toward anyone, Jun can't help but to notice with A faint blush formed in both of his cheeks.

"Number 2." Malak Number 2 replied.

"Wanna hold it?"Velvet asked Malak number 2 to holding out her compass.

"..If that an order-"he said but Velvet interupt him.

"I'm asking you what you want." Velvet replied

"So you're...ordering me to answer?" Number 2 asked.

"She didn't tell you any order kid, She just asking."Jun said suddenly,making Number 2 looking at him.

"But...if that wasn't order..."Malak Number 2 attempt to ask but Velvet once again interupt him

"*sigh* Right, right... You Malakhim would destroy yourself as long as it was an order, wouldn't you?" Velvet said while asking Number 2.

"That is our purpose." Number 2 replied.

"You really are tools."Velvet said "In that case-"Velvet said,but Jun interupt her this time. Wanted to speak with the said Malak

"I'm kinda pity you kid. In such young age being treated as tool...you need something to fill the void for being a tool."Jun said with sad tone.

"Fill the void...is that an order from you sir?"Number 2 asked Jun.

"Something like that, if you thinking this is an roder, would you do it for me?" Jun asked

"If that was an order, I'll accept it."Number 2 said with a nod

"Learn how to regain your emotion and free will, that's an order from me" Jun said without hesitation. Number 2 a bit surprised. Also Velvet.

"It's no use. He's tethered Malak. His emotion and free will already gone."Velvet said coldly

"He said if that's an order,he accept it right? I'll just trying if he will do this or not. *huft* " Jun replied,despite annoyed by Velvet claims.

"...are you...sure That's your order?" Number 2 asked Jun,A bit unsure about what Jun just said earlier.

"Boy, you said if that was an order, you're accept it. That was the sign you will regain your free will. Unsure about my orders. A syour usual to do thigns that people ordered without question." Jun replied toward Number 2. "Are you gonna do my orders based on your own words or not. It's your choice."

Number 2 speechless and try to think. Velvet looking at him and a bit worried before she looking at Jun. Did Jun TRULY WANTED Number 2 to regain his free will? She unsure are Jun gonna success or not. But she decide to watch the results.

"...I'll try sir. I will accept it since it was your order." Number 2 finally answered

"Good answer kid! It's not an order, You do what i asked...well mostly what i ask you to do and you do this by your own free will. Did we clear?"Jun said while asked Number 2. With The Malak boy simply nodded despite he a bit confused.

"You're really wanted him to regain what he losing with don't you? That smart of you." Velvet said

"I just can't stand it he acted like a machine or something like that. So i'll try at least to have him got his emotion back with my own way." Jun said "Besides, keep treating him as tools making we aren't different than those damn Abbeys." He added while scratching the back of his head nervously

Velvet smiled a bit hearing Jun's answer, without she knowing. She blushing "You're really kind man aren't you? Jun Kazami..." She thought.

Suddenly

"WATCH OUT EVERYONE! SOMETHING'S COMING! *BAWK!*" Hasshan suddenly shouted before...

 **BOOOOM!**

The ship attacked by something to the shock of everyone,something shooting their ships from a far. Shaking the ship.

"Waaaa!" Number 2 screamed as he fall to the floor,the compass from his hand also fall to the sea.

"Kyaaah!" Velvet screamed too as she falls toward Jun.

"Great Toes of Groudon!"Jun also screamed before Velvet falling toward him

 **CRASH! BOING~**

"Dammit! That hurt...!"Jun cursed before he feel something strange... "Wait...why i can't breathe? It's soft too..."Jun wondered before to his shock, he realized Velvet's huge Bosoms smothering his face! Jun's Face went all red and steams comically appears from his face. He struggles to release himself,only Velvet is too heavy for him

"Ugh...that definitely hurt..."Velvet groaned in pain,didn't realizing she just Accidently smothers Jun with her Breasts.

"Velvet! Velvet!"Jun screamed toward her while struggling to release himself,but his voice muffled by her Huge bosoms, as Velvet's move. Her bosoms smothers Jun even more,making him harder to breathe. Nosebleed starts to formed in Jun's nose

"Huh?"Velvet remain Unaware as she wondered where the sound came from, it's not until...

"Oh my Velvet! You're one naughty girl aren't you? You giving Jun best treatment for his life~!" Magilou playfully remarks as she witness Velvet smothers Jun

"What are you talking about..."Velvet said as she looks down and To her shock, Jun barely even struggling and almost out of breath with face totally red also heavily nosebleeds. Velvet's face immediately went red as well before she screamed while covering her breasts

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Velvet screamed "Y...You're Pervert! Are you wanted to die that badly after i thinking positively about you?!" Velvet angrily asked Jun With Blush almost covers her entire face. Her daemon claw clearly extended

"Speak to *huff* yourself! You're the one who acci...*huff*dently to *huff* smother me...*huff* to death!" Jun screamed back in panic and anger while panted and try to covering his nosebleed with a tissue to Velvet's shock, both honestly panicked and embrassed about the whole awkward situation, Magilou rejoiced now she found a new way to tease Both Velvet and Jun.

"Looks Like We got a Lovey-dovey couple out here~ with the guy enjoy his girl special treatments~." Magilou teased before she greeted by megaton Punch from Both Velvet and Jun in the face, Knocking her unconscious.

 **"SHUT UP!"** Both exclaimed before looking each other. Jun and Velvet immediately turn away with Blush covered their faces.

"Velvet...just what the hell are you thinking...?"Jun thought while he clearly embrassed and afraid at the thought of the awkward situation "Those soft mounds...it enjoyable but no! Jun, stop thinking anything weird! Velvet gonna f*cking end you if you do!"Jun thought in combination of fear,embrassment,etc

"W...what am i thinking?! I didn't intend to fall straight toward him!" Velvet thought about She accidently smother Jun with her soft and huge mounds with embrassed look "Moreso, I can't believe all these embrassing things happened to me! If i found anybody that causing the ship shakes and causing me almost kill Jun by ugh...i dont want to think about it, i gonna devour them later no matter who they are!" Velvet thought with anger and embrassment mixed into 1.

"Uh...Velvet. i'm sorry about the whole thing."Jun meekly apologized. Still blushed.

"Uh...forgive me as well...we better never speak about this again okay? Or else i'll gonna devour you." Velvet said while threatening Jun

"You got my word. Plus, we better keep Magilou's mouth shut about this."Jun replied as he looking on Magilou who still Unconscious. 2 Huge bumps formed on her head. Velvet agree about it. Magilou then regain consciousness but before she speaks anything, She earn death glare from Both Jun and Velvet. To her disappointment

"Hate to interupt, But we attacked by a large ship out there!" Bruno shouted as he pointing toward a large,pirate ship that shoots their ship in attempt to sunk them.

"Cannon fire astern! Pirates!" Rokurou screamed

"Watch for the cannonballs Pucci! Sent it back to them!" Jun shouted toward The Metagross.

"Yes boss!" Pucci Obeyed before his eyes glows red and He using Psychic to hold the cannonballs that fired by the pirates toward them in place "Here, We give it back!" He shouted as he firing back the cannonballs toward the enemy ships. Giving them some damage.

"That flag... It's got to be Aifread's pirate crew!" Dyle exclaimed

"They've got a bead on us, Folks. And in case you hadn't noticed. We aren't really equipped for sea combat!" Magilou shouted as she looking at the Aifread's pirates ship firing toward them.

"We're doomed bzzt! we're doomed!" Rotom Panicked.

 **BOOOM!**

"Dammit! I can't catch all of these cannonballs easily Boss!" Pucci complained as some cannonballs fast enough and manage to get out from his Psychic range. Before firing some who he manage to catch back toward The pirates ship.

"If we letting them keep attacking. We gonna sunk bzzzt!" Rotom said in fear.

"You're got an idea Velvet?! We totally on the egde here!" Jun asked depsite he panicked.

"To land then! We can fight them there!" She ordered. Dyle immediately obeys and drive the ship toward the nearby small island, followed by the Aifread's pirates. Both parking their ships there.

"Guys! Come back, save your enegry for later...!"Jun said as he return Bruno,Wanda,Pucci,Scalius,and Hasshan back to their Pokeballs

West Laban Tunnel.

Velvet and co. Surrounded By Aifread's pirates. They're outnumbered by them but it doesn't make them nervous or afraid about it.

"I never know there a pirates here. What they're wanted from us?"Jun asked

"Obviously they're attempt to take our treasures and the loot bzzzt!" Rotom replied.

"Huh! Well Look at that. They really are a buncha daemons! Plus they accompanied By a strange kid with his strange Malak too! That works in our favor."Said a young man with blonde hair wearing pirate crew-like clothing as well A straw hat with A bird-like creature perched on there, he one of Aifread's crew. Benwick

"You knowingly pick fights with daemons? Must have a death wish" Rokurou said.

"You're their captain? Must be important guy aren't ya?" Jun asked toward Benwick.

"You're in trouble now that we're on the land!" Rokurou said again.

"Wipe them out Number two! , That's an order." Velvet ordered Number 2. The malak boy responds with a nod

"Whoa there! We're not the one you'll be fightning! Plus I'm not a captain!" Benwick said as he taking steps back.

Before everyone knowing what Benwick said. Suddenly,A tall,young and handsome man with Blonde hair and green eyes appear walking toward them He wearing Black trenchcoats,clothings and gloves as well Black Boots. He was The Aifread's pirates current captain and also the First Mate. Eizen The reaper.

 **BGM: - That's my way ~Eizen, the reaper~**

"It'll be me." Eizen said toward the group.

"Hey Rotom, is He their captain?"Jun asked as he seeing Eizen.

"No doubt bzzt!" Rotom said as he scanning Eizen "From My database,he wasn't a human! He a malak like Number 2 does! And he a ground type one too. Plus I detect unknown malevolent energy came from him! Like it was a curse or something." Rotom explained

"You got interesting Malak over there Kid."Eizen said as he looking at Rotom with curious look.

"Err...Technically he wasn't a malak,nor he a daemon"Jun replied as he could. Eizen looking at Jun, He can sense something unusual about the boy.

"Did you have connection to abbey?" Eizen asked

"Like the hell i join those bastard, in the fact, I'll sent praetors packed to their home crying like a kid!" Jun replied to other pirate crews shocks, Eizen himself a bit surprised there.

"Hey First mate! You hear what that kid just said? He certainly got balls!" Benwick said while astonished By Jun claims

"I am, I better see if that was true."Eizen said while cracking his knuckles

Without further ado, Malak Number 2 attacks eizen with His magic papers. But Eizen easily blocks it by summoning sharps stone walls from the earth itself.

"Rotom was right, that attack kinda like Stone edge...but for protecting purposes...He also kinda like Ground type Pokemon,only a Malak instead." Jun Thought.

"You're certainly a malak..." Velvet said.

"No...I'm the Reaper."Eizen replied and taking battle stance

"Now he act like Gladion! Seriously?!" Jun thought as he recall one of his most prominent and... Edgy rival Gladion. Seeing Eizen reminds him to his secondary and most prominent rival aside Hau and Former Team skull Boss Guzma.

The group then began their fight with Eizen. Velvet and co. Began attacks him from every side,which Eizen parrying against them well.

"What is this guy anyway?" Velvet asked as she attack eizen with her Blade gauntlet,only he dodges it and counter attacks with A hard Punch. Making her stumbles back

"A malak Pirate?!" Rokurou exclaimed as He Blocks Eizen attacks before attempt to counter attacks him, But Eizen dodges And punches him as well

Malak Number 2 keep attacking with his magic paper,Only he dodges it While Jun fist glows white and he attempt to land a Mega Punch toward Eizen,which Eizen Blocks by his own Punch.

"A sword, Twin blades,Paper, and Fist..." Eizen muttered "No Pendulum that i can't see." Eizen said Before He punches Jun,making him stumbles back.

"Oh yeah Blondie? See this then!" Jun shouted before he covered by a splash of water that began too engulf him and he glows blue. To everyone shock.

"He transform again!" Rokurou exclaimed.

"Another transformation?" Velvet asked

"I get it, that's what i detect from his aura previously..." Eizen said "But..I wondered what inside there..." Eizen thought as he looking on Jun set of Pokeballs. Seems aware about the Pokemon within.

SPLASH!

The Water began to splashed everywhere. Unveiling Jun's transformation. Now his clothes turned Into Blue Hawaiian Jacket with the button opened,exposing his highly athletic Body. The Blue Jacket have A Tidal wave motif on it and Jun also Wearing his Black pants still. Albeit it now Shorter as opposed to Long pants in his previous forms. He also Wearing Hawaiian-esque Sandals and A black shades that cover his Blue Eyes,Jun skins also a bit tanner and His hair Turned Blue and grow longer than before, Became Long as Velvet's. A Kanji "Water" also Written On the back of his Hawaiian Jacket. That was Jun Splash Plate form.

"Oh My. That's What I call to be Fabulous~" Magilou exclaimed seeing Jun's Splash Plate form

"Interesting." Velvet and Eizen said at the same time.

"Whoa Jun! You sure get a very good hair day!" Rokurou commented at Jun's current appearance.

"I'm not only changing appearance You know...Now this is a new challenge for me!"Jun said as he fixing his shades before extend both of his hands forward and Gathering immense amount of water. **"Water Pulse!"** He shouted as he fires a glowing blue orb of water Toward Eizen.

BOOOM!

Eizen manage to dodge Jun attacks,but Jun keep firing water pulse at the fast rate,several hits Eizen and damages him badly. Fitting for an earth type malak, Water greatly damages him.

"Splash plate form bzzt! perfect for countering Ground or earth type Opponents!" Rotom exclaimed.

"He really handful sometimes." Velvet said before she attacks Eizen with her daemon claws. Hits him hard. Eizen Immediately Punches Velvet,but the Woman manage to dodges it before Eizen Greeted By a magic paper attack from Number 2 and Rokurou's sword slashing attacks.

 **"Aqua Jet!"** Jun shouted before his Body surrounded by water and Tackles Eizen Quickly before he can react In the gut, the force enough to make him gagging and sent him flying crashed toward nearby stones. To Aifread's crew shock

CRASH!

"Eizen!" The crew screamed his name.

"I'm fine! Let me handle this! These guys aren't ordinary daemons and also this kid aren't ordinary kid either!" Eizen ordered his men to stay out from the fight as he recovers. Having no choice,they decide to obey their captain orders.

 **"Water Gun!"** Jun shouted as he forms his fingers like a pistol and fires multiple water bullets from it toward Eizen. The Malak simply dodges most of his shots and attempt to get close. But Rokurou and Velvet greet him with their respective artes and making him stumble back. Jun immediately Tackles Him with Another Aqua jet. But Eizen blocks it with his Stone walls, to his shock Jun manage to fet through and tackles Him. Despite being hit,Eizen counterattacks immediately with a punch. But Jun Quickly dodges it.

"DAMN IT! **PHALANX RAID!** " Velvet shouted as she crouches and slashes her gauntlet-blade horizontally to the left, conjuring five large violet rocks angled toward her foes in a large arc in front of her. She then performs a rightward spin-slash, sending a wide arc of purple energy that chops off upper parts of rocks. As she finishes the spin-slash, She lands on the ground and send another wide arc of violet energy that shatters the rocks as she points her gauntler blade high behind her toward Eizen. Greatly damages him.

 **"Form 4: Cyclone Dart!"** Rokurou shouted as he first slashes his left-hand short sword downward, then his right-hand short sword slightly diagonally downward to the left and diagonally upward to the right, each strike followed by an arc of green wind. Damages Eizen even further. Malak Number 2 began casting his spells before firing a powerful fire ball toward Eizen and hits him hard.

"Dammit!" The reaper cursed "They're strong indeed.."He thought before to his shock also everyone, They seen a giant Tidal wave moving toward Eizen with Jun riding it like a surfboard. The Tidal wave Wide range really ready to drown them away. Forcing them to dodge from it

"Holy crisp Jun!" Rokurou screamed before he dodges.

"Tch!" Velvet Hissed before she takes Number 2 away as the Tidal wave close by

"DODGE THIS! **SURF!** " Jun shouted as he Crashes The Tidal wave toward Eizen. Eizen struggling to breathe as he drowned within and get swept by it. The Tidal wave crashes toward nearby stone, Destroying it at the same time Jun Jumps from it. Eizen falls to the ground,struggling to breathe as the result.

 **BGM End.**

"Are you trying to kill us as well? Velvet asked with irritated tone

"Sorry, But That Surf range is hits all targets. At least you already warned from its range."Jun said.

"Man, talk about refreshing." Rokurou exclaimed.

Getting enough Breath, Eizen immediately stands up depsite he clearly wounded. He seems unfazed by it

"He still got more? I'm still ready for this!" Jun said as he taking stances, followed By Velvet and co.

Eizen looking at The group, afterwards

"You pass the test. Join us" He said. Inviting the group to join his pirate crew.

"Huh?"Jun dumbfounded about what Eizen Just said earlier before he turned into normal.

"No wonder why he fights alone against all of you guys!" Rotom commented.

"I have my own reason, My crew will quickly killed by your powers quickly." Eizen replied

"Heh, I thought you act like those abbeys. Treat Your crew as expendables. But you treat them nicely though."Jun said with relief "I Like that honestly." He added.

"Well, aren't you the impudent one." Velvet said

"Says the daemon who torched Hellawes and A kid who punches a praetor and destroy the Gate of Hellawes twice."Eizen replied

"Seems the news is spreaded quickly."Jun commented.

"You knew about that?" Velvet asked

"I hope you realize we're doing you a favor. If you'd stayed on that course, You would've smashed right up against the Gate of Vortigern." Eizen explained.

"Vortigern?" Jun wondered

"From my database bzzt. Vortigerns is a milltary base that guards the narrow northern sea route between Northgand and westgand. I heard Several Abbey battleships are stationed here bzzt!" Rotom explained.

"Your Red malak friend was right. Is a milltary base that abbey was stationed there with" Eizen explained.

"Abbey millitary base huh...We definitely fcked if we recklessly go there." Jun said

"Perhaps we can get information about "him" Out there..." Velvet said.

"You're headed for Midgand, Aren't you?" Benwick asked "That means you're gonna have to go through the narrows up ahead. But the kingdom has a massive fortress there built to defend them... with a tremendous gate."

"A fortress..."Velvet muttered.

"If this is true, we're in your debt" Rokurou said

"We desire to pass through as well, But we lack the strength. I propose we form a partnership." Eizen said while asked them for a partnership.

"Are you sure we can Believe in you?" Jun asked back

"I'd be a fool to blindly trust the words of a pirate." Velvet replied coldly

"Do you really want to see the gate for yourself?" Eizen asked with serious tone "We won't stop you. We'll even throw you a nice funeral, If you like." He said before walking toward them,as everyone prepare to attack. But Eizen simply walk past them.

"So what? We're allowed to refuse?" Magilou asked

"Your Business is your business, and ours is ours. There's nothing more to say." Eizen replied.

"But First Mate! Y-You can't go alone! We'll all come with you!" Benwick said as he worried

"You'd only get in the way, Stick to the plan and focus your duties aboard the Van Eltia." Eizen said before he leaves.

"Should We trust That guy? The first mate of Aifread Pirates...?"Jun thought.

"Well, speaking about the place where we are now bzzt. We on West Laban tunnel Bzzt." Rotom explained.

"Damn...we can only wait for captain here..." One of the aifread crews complained.

"Because captain curse, we're not guaranteed to be safe around him..."Another exclaimed

"His curse?" Velvet muttered.

"Curse? Hey Rotom,when you detect that Blondie...you said you detect unknown energy came from him right?" Jun asked

"Somehow bzzt. But The Energy came up randomly. I can't detect that easily, but i confirm that energy was his curse."Rotom explained

"And what are you folks planning, anyway?" Velvet asked Benwick

"Like i said, We're getting through that ate, If you're not helping us, Then the conversation's over" Benwick replied.

"Is it possible to get through?" Velvet asked again

"If the first mate says he'll do it, he'll do it. You sure put a lot of faith in him, He's a malak isn't he?" That doesn't matter. He's got the captain's blessing, and That's enough for us." Benwick said.

"Where is your previous captain then if that blondie was the first mate?" Jun asked,suddenly the whole crew expression went grim,surprising Velvet and co.

"That was our major goal anyway. Our captain, Van aifread went missing and we went to search him across Desolation." Benwick replied with sad look.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Jun said with sad tone.

"It's okay, We try to do our best to search for our captain even." Benwick said

"Anyway, couldn't you ignore the narrows and just sail around?" Velvet asked

"Not now, We lost both our compass and several of our crew in an earlier attack." Benwick said

"Compass?" Velvet thought.

"..." Malak Number two seems sad about the loss of the compass.

"But in the end, we're pirates. If someone blocks our way, we can't just fall back!" Benwick exclaimed cheerfully

"And that's what makes a pirate huh?" Velvet sarcastically said.

"Now, How we can go? Did we need to accept these pirates invitation to progress?" Jun asked

"Tragically, Your Favourite witch is neither a sailor nor a warrior. All she can really do is look on~" Magilou said

"Like we wanted to ask you anyway." Jun replied.

"No argument there." Velvet added.

"Is the Gate of Vortigern really something that impressive Dyle?" Rokurou asked his fellow lizardmen Daemon.

"They've got a fortress and a patrolling fleet, but the gate is the real show. Even a battleship couldn't blast its way through that thing." Dyle replied while Rotom updating his database again.

"I see, it has a solid defense mechanism indeed. We definitely fcked up if we going through there." Jun said.

"Is there no sea route that avoids the narrows?" Velvet asked.

"There is, so to speak, but it's a long way out into the open sea. We'd just end up shipwrecked." Dyle said.

"Yeah,thanks to these pirates."Jun said as he glaring at Aifread's pirates. "But, we've have to choice. We should go alongside these guys." Jun said

"I can agree with you because they're share our goal, I don't think we have any choice but to band together." Velvet said.

"True enough! If forward lies destruction, and backward lies doom, sideways is your only option!" Magilou exclaimed

"An yet you don't feel like helping out." Velvet said.

"O f course I don't~" Magilou smirks

"Stop being so dramatic and let's go find that Blondie to seal the alliance-Huh? This..."Jun suddenly said as he detect something.

"BZZZT! SOMETHING DETECTED BZZZT!" Rotom exclaimed

"What it is?!" Rokurou asked

"Now you're the one who being dramatic! Talk about hypocripsy!" Magilou exclaimed

"Yet what it is Jun?" Velvet asked.

"Rotom, the aura...is that...Plates?"Jun asked

"No doubt Bzzt! 95'5% true! A plate just detected! I don't know what plate is it but...I can sense the aura at the deepest part of the tunnel!" Rotom explained.

"Which mean A new power for me then!" Jun said

"Woo! Talk about upgrade boi, You definitely gonna Unlock new forms too!" Rokurou exclaimed

"Even with your new powers, i still superior than you once my spells on their prime again!" Magilou added

"So at the same time we gonna track your power source it seems."Velvet said

"Of course, I definitely need that so badly. There 12 plates scattered on the Desolation due i'm already picked 6. So i must retrieve the plates before it falls to wrong hands." Jun said before fixing his cap. "It parts of my mission in this world too." He added

"Which means you must retrieve them all i see, don't worry Jun. As long it was helping our goals. I definitely gonna help." Velvet said as she puts her hand on his shoulders,she blushed briefly before turned away from him.

"err...Thanks." Jun said nervously with a blush. Magilou smirks impishly while Rokurou and Aifread pirates as well Rotom is amused.

"Yet still..."Rokurou said before his expression turned serious "That malak Isn't all he seems, who knows what's up his sleeves." He wondered.

"Yeah, and...what i'm curious about that blondie was his supposed...curse."Jun wondered too

"Our current captain curse not an ordinary curse at all kiddo!" Benwick said "It said first mate's curse can bring misfortunes to anybody that on the close proximity on him. That is why he always wandered alone. Though i still won't believe it though..." Benwick explained as Rotom updating his database again

"A cursed malak eh? The kid's a malak too, sadly he has no curse." Magilou said as she looking at number two."Hey boy, you sense anything?" Magilou asked Number two

"No..."He shook his head

"We both have ulterior motives, in any case, Let's go after him." Velvet said

"Alright, let's go then! Can't wait to see what he got." Jun said with a glee and determined expression.

"Wait the second!"Dyle suddenly shouted toward them

"What it is Dyle?" Jun asked

"I know you probably won't listen to me, but you shouldn't get involved with Aifread's pirates!" he said very worried

"Why?" Jun asked again

"Aifread's is the fiercest, most villainous pirates in alls eas, Every sailor trembles at his name!"He exclaimed

"Dreaded for sailor, not for us. It the fact. It makes my heart boiling."Jun replied

"For a daemon, you're pretty wimpy." Velvet commented

"Daemon or not, scary is scary!" He denied he being scared by Aifread's

"Obviously you scared man!" Jun Exclaimed

"So this Aifread is that tough?" Rokurou asked

"You bet! Rumor has it he's an unrepentant troublemaker and is as strong as a ogre!"Dyle explained.

"You probably referring their previous captain, their current captain not a troublemaker it's seems. In the fact, he looks like a good guy and reasonable enough." Jun said

"You don't get it Kazami! His gang are all fearless, wild rogues, They've turned the tables on the Royal Navy time and time again! And best of all is their ship, the Van Eltia! She's a legend that's traveled to distant lands across the sea!" He explained

"Nice! Sounds like i'd get along with them just fine." Rokurou grinning

"You seem to know an awful lot about them, yourself."Velvet said

"W-Well... it's just that every sailor dreams of being as wild and free as Aifread and his pirate crew..." Dyle exclaimed.

"I guess..."Velvet replied

"We're not gonna going wild." Jun said

"Huh?" Everyone looking at jun

"WE'RE GOING BEYOND." Jun said with determined look and slasher smile on his face. Startling them a bit

"Woa! Don't put face like that thug boy! You scaring me out there!" Magilou exclaimed.

"Oh my toasted circuit bzzt, Jun's challenger face and persona..." Rotom facepalmed.

"You mean He get fired up?" Rokurou asked

"He will bzzt...He will." Rotom replied

"If he said go beyond I can dream, can't i!? Daemon or human or even lizard, we all got out fantasies!" Dyle exclaimed.

"DAMN STRAIGHT! Now guys, This is...A NEW CHALLENGE FOR US!" Jun shouted before he goes forward and climbing the vines

"We'll aren't you lively one..."Velvet sarcastically replied before following Jun as well, Rokurou,Rotom,and Magilou not far behind.

At unknown location.

A mysterious woman in white with very long light blonde hairs as well has a green eyes can be seen, floating with unknown power. Behind her was an Ultra wormhole, she seems encountering a young boy who in the same age as Jun who wearing Rugged Black clothings as well red has sharp green eyes as well same hair colour as the woman, Behind him was A giant masked griffon-like creature that giving the woman a hostile look all while trying to shrugging off its helmet. Beside the young boy also A girl who dresses in white who like a split image of the mysterious woman,with Long light blonde hair and green eyes.

"You're two have a guts to following me here...i told you two, it's useless to stop me right now! This world is overflowing by such energy that My precious and beloved beast loves it!" She shouted toward the two kids,it seems she related to them

"Mother...please, you already ruin our world, Please don't ruin another one!" The Young girl,who actually the Daughter of the said woman pleaded to her,only fall deaf to her ears

"I told you I didn't have any children, especially the one who likes you! Denying my love and stealing My precious belongings!" She angrily shouted toward them,giving to her anger look, she seems has a personal problem to the 2.

"Looks like we don't have a choice...Sil...I mean, Null! Prepare yourself! The beast is coming! You're the Beast Killer, shows you're live for that title!" The young boy exclaimed toward The griffon-like beast who actually a Pokemon, called Type: Null who repsond by roaring before jumps in front of the two children. He roaring again like he challenging the woman

"Took my Type: null long time ago without my permission, then you took my beloved Cosmog that i need so badly for go to the world of the beast! Very well then you 2...i'm not gonna hold back...My beast! It's time to give them our love and let them savor it!" The woman said as behind her, from the wormhole, emerged multiple Jellyfishes-like creature who she referred as Her "Beast". All of them ready for attacking the two childrens

The young girl immediately hiding behind her brother,her brother glaring at the woman and her "Beasts" with angry and determined expression, he took another Pokeball.

"Our world already ruined by those beasts...I promise...I will stop you. Even if that cost my life...for Lillie and the world sake...MOM." He said before throwing it to the air at the same time Type: Null charged toward the Beasts. Ready for battle.

[Closing Screens: Hasshan The Shiny Toucannon, Wanda The Tsareena, Scalius the Kommo-o,Pucci The Metagross]

* * *

 **=TO BE CONTINUED=**

 **Finally Chapter 3 Is up boi! I'm sorry if this a bit rushed,but i'll try to write this following the situation thet our heroes face as well myself in Real life. Kinda hard to found how to make the battle scenes as well the whole talk of Velvet and Jun after he lashes out toward Magilou thanks to her remarks that accidently set him off. Plus, a new antagonist besides abbey just make her way toward the series! You'll probably already found out who she is.**

 **I just realize Insane dominator just follow my story! aaaaaaaaa~! so happy about it! thanks for following this story man, i'm apologize if this wasn't suit your taste or you didn't know about Tales of Berseria. But I'll try my best to write this story.**

 **Next chapter gonna be Jun's first dual type form and first LEGEND FORCE! Curious about what kind LEGEND FORCE it was? stay tune and happy reading! Hope you enjoy the chapter and thank you! also don't forget the review too! Ciao~  
**

Next Chapter: Journey through West Laban Tunnel! The Power of Legends, awoken!


	4. Opening

**Disclaimer**

 **-Pokemon Series: Nintendo**

 **-Tales of berseria: Bandai Namco**

 **Tales of Supernova Sun And Penumbra Moon Opening**

 **[ Play DiVE! By Amatsuki ]**

(The Music starts as it shows travelling through the Ultra Space first person view before coming through an Ultra Wormhole,where the other side was Alola region before switched to Desolation)

 **"AI" just wanna DiVE into the future  
Tomo ni ikou sā (Come on, let's go together)**

(The Scene shows Jun walking alongside Rotom Toward Velvet and co. Who waiting at Van eltia before he jumps toward the ships and lands)

 **Asu mo kyou mo bokutachi no tabi wa tsuzuku (Our journey continues through the past and the present)**

(Then The scene shows the seas before cuts to Velvet, Rokurou, Magilou, Laphicet(Malak), Eizen, Eleanor, Before finally to Jun, Rotom, and Jun's Pokemon boarding on Van Eltia. Jun the began to running toward the ocean as everyone watching before he takes Velvet's hand,surprising her.)

 **Purorōgu wa ima hashiridashita sono saki ni (The prologue begins now! Before you start to run)  
Te wo nobashite tsukamitorou ze freedom (Reach out with your hand and grab your freedom)**

(Then Jun Jumps and using his splash plate form before Using Surf as he rides the wave alongside Velvet before the entire tidal wave splashing the entire screens before the title appears, As the Music Plays. The screen showing The entire cast One by one.)

 **Zettaiteki shujinkou, kanpeki na hīrō (An absolute protagonist, a perfect hero...)**

(The Scene then changes toward Jun who practicing his punches with Both of his Gauntlet weapons, Dragolice Hell claw and Dragonace Hell hand in his room. He can be seen Punches a Punching bag multiple times as Rotom and Bruno The Incineroar watches, to their shock, Jun accidently using Dest break That punches away the punching bag too far and sent flying to the outside the ship. They're went speechless for a minute before looking toward the screen, Jun give a nervous smile,While Bruno giving a slasher smile like nothing was happened,with Rotom simply shrugged before their Name shown. The Changes toward Velvet who went up to see what happened before she facepalming after seeing Jun's Room in Huge mess,she glancing toward The screen before Smirks a bit as her name shown.)

 **Nante, zannen...nare wa shinai kedo sa (Sadly, these are things I'll never become.)**

(Then the scene changes to Rokurou who sharpening His Weapon as Scalius The Kommo-o meditates not too far from him. The two notices the screen as Rokurou simply grinning while Scalius simply continue his meditating before their Name shown. The changes to Magilou practicing her tricks as Wanda The Tsareena Posing like a model during Magilou's tricks as she acted as her assistant. Bienfu also watching as he occasionally glances toward Wanda's legs and hips with a lecherous look before Wanda notices this and Brandishing her Energy Whip [Read: Power Whip] ,While keeping her smiles. Making Bienfu Screamed in fear and run away as Wanda chasing him,much to Magilou laugh and amusement. The three the glancing at screen before Magilou and Wanda Give A wink while Bienfu goofily smiles Just before their name shown. And finally changes to Laphicet (Malak) who is holding his compass while sitting On Pucci the Metagross who guarding the Malak Boy,the two then glancing on the screen before Laphicet Giving a smile while Pucci Simply giving a stern look before their Name also shown.)

 **Kimi to boku nara donna kabe mo (However, as long as you and I are together)**

(Then Scene changes to Eizen talking with a White Turtlez while Benwick and Other Afiread's pirate crews simply watching before the two glancing at the screen, Benwick giving a smile while Eizen expression wasn't changed as their name shown. Dyle can be seen busy with the ship's helm with Medissa looking at him and smiling,Hasshan who patroling as well perched on Dyle's shoulder and Kamoana who curious about what are Dyle doing also can be seen as well, The four then looking at the screen before smiling while Dyle Grinned and Hasshan suddenly screamed as their name also shown.)

 **Koeteikeru sa sou desho? [GO BUDDY GO] (We'll be able to surmount any wall, right? [GO BUDDY GO])**

(Then the scene changes to Don Magnifico who dancing following the Rhythm Alongside A Mimikyu,A Crabominable,A Totem Togedemaru and A Glalie following as well As Eleanor and Silva(Malak Number 1) Watches, then Don Magnifico pulls Silva and bringing him to dancing alongside him,which the malak follow despite he didn't good at it,Eleanor Giggles as she watching them before A Bewear appears behind her and lift her to her shoulders,surprising Her but she accept it as The Bewear Looking happily at her,they're Glancing at screen not long after and smiling as their name shown. Before the scene changes toward the cast doing their own activities each others)

 **Ōbāhīto sunzen no jouhou kata na gendai mo (Even in this age of information overload, at the brink of overheating)**

(Then The scene changes toward The Abbey members, Oscar, Teresa, Shigure, Melchior,Van Aifread as well Artorius that waiting for Velvet and co. All parties glared each other and the scene zoomed on Velvet's eyes who reflected her tragic past and filled by nothing but revenge to Artorius.)

 **Norikonashi hora tsugi no sutēji e (Let's overcome it all and head to the next stage)**

(The the scene changes into Jun who taking A Premier ball and a Luxury Ball before he throwing them into air,summoning two Pokemon within, Zotz the Lunala and A Necrozma before he roars, Transform into Draco Plate form and Tap both his gloves, Unleashing Dragolice Hell claw and Dragonace Hell hand respectively and also glare murderously toward Artorius as behind the man, A silhouette of Innominat can be seen,empowering the young man as he raising his sword to the air and unleashing a blinding light.)

 **"AI" just wanna DiVE into the future**

(The scene change sinto Teresa Clashes with Eleanor, Oscar Fight against Jun Briefly before His Necrozma and Lunala took the whole fight and blasting him away at the same time Jun moves toward Velvet and attempt to reach her before Velvet's past self can be briefly seen crying before changes toward her current self who immediately attack Artorius.)

 **Tomo ni ikou sā (Come on, let's go together)**

(Then the scene changes to Rokurou battle against Shigure, While Melchior and Magilou can be seen clashing with all their spells that they've got and Eizen engages a brutal fist fight against Brainwashed Van Aifread)

 **Asu mo kyou mo bokutachi no tabi wa tsuzuku (Our journey continues through the past and the present)**

(While Laphicet do his best to support Velvet with his spells as The Young woman fight against Artorius, the two clashes violently before Artorius getting the Upper hand and stuns Velvet with a hard slash before the man attempt to impale Velvet. But Jun Moves between them and Use Protect,Blocking Artorius Blade to his surprise before Changes to Dragon/Ghost form as he summoning An Energy scythe made by ghostly and draconic energy and slash across the screen)

 **Futari de hitotsu no sutōrī nara nanimo kowaku wa nai (We aren't scared of anything as both of us forge a story together)**

(Then The scene changes as Jun preparing N-lunarizer orders His Necrozma and Zotz to fuse together into Dawn wings Necrozma which the two Obligies at the same time Jun pushes the button on N-Lunarizer. Before Jun and Dawn wings necrozma engulfed by a very bright light and Jun transforms into His Legend force, Dawn wings Necrozma form, Surprising everyone that they momentarily stops the fight. Jun alongside Velvet then charges toward Artorius extend their Claws Respectively toward him,as Artorius empower himself even more with Innominat power and charges toward them as well with His Sword and they clashes even more violent than before.)

 **Buttobashite torimodose universe (Strike them all away get the universe back)**

(Then the scene changes as Artorius clashes with Jun and Velvet creating huge shockwave that making the three stumbles back. Before Jun charging immense amount of energy followed By Artorius as well from his sword Before Jun Unleashing Moongeist beam toward Artorius while the Abbey leader Unleashing massive sword beam toward Jun as they intiate Beam struggles before Creating devastating explosion that engulfs the whole the Music keeps playing, The Scene cuts toward all cast, started from Dyle,medissa,and Kamoana before move to Benwick and Aifread's pirate crews, then to The Alola region Cast(Hau,Gladion,Hakagi(Jun's Mother),Yelkie(Hakagi's kantonian meowth), Lillie,Prof. Kukui and Burnet,as well the Island Trial captains and Kahunas also Team Skull, Aether foundation, and Ultra Recon Squad),then changes to All of Jun's Pokemon who including Bruno The Incineroar,Wanda The Tsareena,Scalius The Kommo-o,Pucci The Metagross,Hasshan The Shiny Toucannon,Don Magnifico the Shiny Ludicolo,Majuu The Mewtwo,Haoh The Ho-oh,Glalie,Totem Togedemaru,Mimikyu,Type: Null,Bewear,Crabominable,Rayquaza,Zygarde,Zotz The Lunala,Poipole,Tyrantrum,Swampert,Lycanroc Midnight form,Necrozma,Buzzwole,and Guzzlord along with the others(who didn't mentioned here) Poses to the screen, before Finally changes toward Jun, Velvet, Eizen, Rokurou, Magilou, Laphicet, and Eleanor doing fist bumps together at the same time Rotom takes the picture of them as the music end before the final scenes showing the group picture doing their fist bumps of friendship each other.) **  
**


	5. Chapter 4: Journey through The Tunnel

Tales of Supernova Sun and Penumbra Moon

 **Disclaimer**

 **-Pokemon Series: Nintendo**

 **-Tales of berseria: Bandai Namco**

* * *

 **Tales of Supernova Sun and Penumbra Moon**

By Arie Draconoid

 _ **Chapter 4: Journey through the West Laban tunnel! The power of legends awoken!**_

[Intro Theme]

Abbey's infirmary

Eleanor can be seen sitting on her bed,Her whole body(Excluding her eyes and mouth also hair) was bandanged due suffering very,very heavy damage from Clangorous Soulblaze. Teresa wasn't different either due being Punched directly by Dest Break that nearly breaking all of her bones. The two fortunately for abbey manage to regain their conciousness and slowly recovered

"Lady Teresa, I'm so sorry that i cannot defeat the kid that wound you so badly into this...even they're taking one of your malak too, I'm such a failure..." Eleanor lamented her failure, But Teresa simply pat the auburn-haired girl Head

"It's okay, we can always retrieve back Number 2. Plus i glad you're okay and safe despite your more horrible wounds than mine." Teresa said comforting Eleanor

"How's Lord Oscar?" Eleanor asked

"He getting angry for a short time, but he calmed down,at least for now." Teresa explained while Looking toward Oscar Who sitting nearby,with silent yet angry expression on his face. From what he thinking,he cannot believe somebody hurt his beloved sister so badly that he wanted revenge from anyone that hurt Teresa.

"That was predictable." Eleanor thought as she looking at one of her fellow praetor "ah...anyway...! Lady Teresa, That Kid also has abillity to summon even more daemons from his tiny ball-like device! Yet those daemons following his orders. Could it be assumed those daemons are actually a malak?" Eleanor reported while asked

"That's definitely true. No way a daemon could be easily imprisoned within such tiny device that he carries. But, No way It's a Malak since 1 of them also A Dragon and they're freely express themselves."Teresa try to answer, yet she still unsure about what Pokemon was, In the fact. She wasn't know those creatures are from other world "Whatever it is, Abbey desperately need those Monsters as well that kids abillity!" Teresa exclaimed suddenly, to Eleanor and Oscar surprise.

"Are You sure We need to Recruit somebody that hurt You so Badly Sister?" Oscar asked

"I know, But if he on our side. Abbey nothing have to fear, especially that Daemon. We will have him Join Abbey whenever he likes it or not." Teresa answered

"Agree, We better inform Lord Artorius about his abillity and those Monsters he carries too. This knowledge is Important...!" Eleanor suggested

"I'm Agree too, I just about to inform Lord Artorius. You two rest here okay? I'm gonna inform Lord Artorius about the boy and his Monsters that just beat you this violently."Oscar said as he get out from their room.

"Careful out there brother." Teresa said.

"Just...who he is anyway?" Eleanor in deep thought about Jun and His Poemon, She really curious about Jun's Pokemon and His Abillity since she never seen somebody with such abillity like what Jun Have. She really need to know, but with her current condition, maybe she need to wait a little longer.

{Linebreak}

Back with Jun and co.

Currently inside the West Laban Tunnel,Jun and co. Is beating some Daemons on their way. Now several Scorpions daemon attacks them relentlessly.

"Swarms incoming folks!" Jun said as he currently Assume Flame plate form, Using Blaze Kick to a Scorpion Daemon that pounces on him, He then unleash A Flamethrower from both of his knuckles,Burns the scorpion daemon swarms into ashes. "Get bent! **FIRE PUNCH!** " Jun shouted as His fist covered in flames then Punches Another Scorpion daemon to the wall, burning the beast badly before it dies.

"BRUNO GONNA BUST YOUR ASS OUTTA HERE!" Bruno shouted as He Using Darkest Lariat,sending Some Scorpion daemons flying "NOW DIE CHUMP!"He shouted as he Thunderpunch another to the ground, before stomps it multiple times then kicks it away. "BRUNO F*CKING EXCITED BY THIS AND F*CKING READY TO GIVE A PROPER THRASHING TO YA!" The Heel Pokemon shouted as he continue to violently attacks other Scorpion daemons

"Move from the way! Devour!" Velvet exclaimed as she slashes a Scorpion daemon with her gauntlet Blade, before stab another and pinning it to the wall and rip the said daemon into pieces, Rokurou also can hold his own against the swarms, he proceed to slice and dice them like vegetables with his attacks, Number 2 also using his spells to empower Jun and Co. As well attacks the Scorpion daemons swarms.

"Careful bzzt! They're poisonous!" Rotom warned.

"Like Skorupis and Drapions? That's Obvious." Jun said as he dodges the sting from a Scorpion Daemon before his body Glows and Encased by A Tough Steel Block/slab

 **KLANK!**

"What are he doing? Changing form again?" Magilou asked and confused seeing Jun's Body encased in steel block/slab.

"Another Plate form Bzzt,this is the fifth one." Rotom explained

"That mean there's the only 1 left huh...since you're said Jun only have six elements as for now." Velvet commented.

The Steel Block Glows and cracked before shattered Into pieces. Revealing Another Plate form. Jun Now Spots Cyborg/Robotic-like appearance. As well wearing Black Undersuit and Silver Armor With Gear-shaped/like Shoulderpads. The Kanji "Steel" is written on the back of his armor. His hair turns silver also grow A bit longer and less messier,Jun Eyes also became sharper and turns silver too. That Jun's Iron Plate form.

"Well, He kind alook like A Knight in Shining and weird armor now!" Magilou exclaimed as she looking at Jun

"Geez, a bit heavier. As i expect from Steel."Jun commented before looking at two Scorpion Daemons attempt to attack him with their stingers, Both Gear parts on Jun's shoulderpad glows. " **Shift gear!** " Jun said as the gears in his shoulderpads spins wildly before stops as at the same time He covered by orange energy, indicating his stats raised., The Stinger from the pair of daemons lands clearly into him,but Jun wasn't even flinch as he didn't even affected.

"Woa! I thought those armor was just for show!" Rokurou said before he slash another Scorpion Daemon

"Since Jun assuming Steel type form. He slower by default,but now has much tougher defense and deadly offense to match bzzt! plus, He cannot be poisoned." Rotom explained

"What a massive upgrade." Velvet sarcastically remarks as she slash another Daemon with her gauntlet blade before Kicks it away.

Jun Proceed To smash 2 daemons that stung him before with powerful Punches to the ground then move to another with faster speed thanks to Shift Gear effects " **Gear Grind!** " Jun shouted as The Gears on his Shoulder pad glows before he firing Gear Shaped energy toward some Scorpion Daemons who pinches before Grinding them into bloody mess, he keep attacks with The said technique. Eliminating several Daemons and only left a few of them. "And another! **Iron head!** " He shouted as his head became rigid and Hard as Iron before headbutts anoother Scorpion Daemons and sent it flying. Killing it instantly.

CRASH!

"Quite power you got there." Velvet said toward Jun As they regroup.

"Thanks, I'll already getting used by this whole thing now." Jun replied

"EASY MODE MOCKERY AT THE FINEST." Bruno commented as he grinned maliciously. "ME, BRUNO STILL FIRED UP FOR THIS THOUGH!" he exclaimed while giving intimidating look and slasher smile.

"That Only left their boss eh?" Rokurou asked as he looking at Bigger Scorpion Daemon who understandably Pissed due many of its swarms killed, it immediately attacks them with claw swipes, they're dodge it and The Daemon attempt to attacks them with its poisonous stinger. Only Jun Taking the attacks head on, he doesn't worried as while the stinger definitely powerful, it cannot poisoning him thanks to his form natural immunity to poison.

"We gonna put this big aranchid back to its nest." Velvet said before she activating her Consuming claw and Devour some killed Scorpion daemons who still remains there, gaining their traits for her artes. Due the Scorpion daemons being crustaceans race, it decreases probability being defended to 25%. "Now, OUT MY WAY!" Velvet shouted as she attacks the Big Scorpion Daemons with her various artes chain, followed By Rokurou attacking the said Scorpion Daemon as well. The Scorpion daemon leader attempt to defend itself but Jun didn't have none of it. "Heavy slam!" Jun said as he Jumps before his body briefly covered by iron and slam the said Scorpion daemon with such force and massive weight that hurts it badly and cracked its caracape,Enabling Velvet and Rokurou damages the Daemon easier. Malak Number 2 not wasting time to using his magic papers to attack the Scorpion daemon too. Followed By Bruno Who Using Flame charge toward Scorpion daemon,sending it stumbling.

"Bruno! **Flare Blitz!** " Jun ordered the Incineroar as he tap his blue glove and summoning Dragolice Hell claw and Punches The said Scorpion Daemon toward Bruno, who grin maliciously before taking stance.

"HELL TO THE YES! DIE YOU OVERGROWN SIZED ANTHROPHOD! **FLARE...BLITZ!** " Bruno shouted as his body covered In flames then began to running toward Scorpion Daemon leader with One of His fist aimed to it. As soon the attacks connected, It generating Huge Explosion THAT Damages and burns the Scorpion daemon so badly that it struggle to stand.

" **Finish! Rush Strafe!** " Velvet shouted as she unsheathes her gauntlet blade and swings it to create multiple blades of wind to trap the said daemon and forms a tornado that damages and sent the Scorpion daemon flying before it fall to the ground, defeated and die

"That was the last time we bump toward these daemons. Geez.."Jun said before he returned to normal, "Rotom, Can You detect that blondie now?" Jun asked

"He aren't far from here Bzzzt." Rotom replied

"Then we better go quickly before the daemons Respawn again."Velvet said retract her gauntlet blade to normal.

 _(Skit: Heel Brute-no)_

"Man, I still looking for more, but that was fun though." Rokurou said before putting both his Daggers to their sheath

"Relax man, is good we need to beat those daemons for train ourselves. But don't forget our objective is to track that blondie from aifread pirates." Bruno said reminding Rokurou about their objective.

"I Know, I know. Anyway, on that battle earlier, you very different Bruno." Rokurou commented

"Different what?" The Heel Pokemon asked.

"Like, Outside battle. You act like a professional soldier or even bodyguard, but inside the battle, You act Like A Crazed Maniac who escaped from prison." Rokurou replied,as Velvet somehow grunted like she offended by what Rokurou said.

"Are you mad Velvet?" Jun asked while confused why Velvet a bit...offended by Rokurou remarks

"Why do you even ask?" Velvet answered coldly.

"Well, Uh...Nevermind."Jun said as he understand Velvet is offended.

"Uh, i didn't refer you Velvet, I referring Bruno Right here." Rokurou said sheepishly while pointing The Incineroar who raised his eyebrows.

"You Mean The Tiger? Sure he act like a wild beast because he is a on the top of food chain in the animal kingdom you're know?" Magilou said cheerfully

"It because well, Like his species name, Bruno is a Heel wrestler." Jun commented

"Heel wrestler?"Velvet and co. Asked

"You maybe want to hear about what Rotom said about Bruno's species, Incineroar was." Jun said before Tapping Rotom Screen, Rotom's screen immediately showing A Picture of An Incineroar

 **=Incineroar, The Heel Pokemon, Fire and Dark type as well The Evolved form of Torracat. Highly Aggresive and can be Immoral,Violent,and outright selfish which reflected by its Ferocious and Brutal Fightning style. If it's not in the mood to listen, it will ignore its Trainer's orders with complete nonchalance. This Pokémon disregards the safety of its opponents and on-lookers, Going so far attacking and hurting audience should it giving it an edge to win. When its fighting spirit is set alight, the flames around its waist become especially intense. Although it's rough mannered and egotistical nature, it finds beating down unworthy opponents boring. It gets motivated for stronger opponents as well Childrens and younger trainers who usually the fan of this Pokemon cheering up for it.=** -Rotomdex Incineroar entry.

"Children is the fan of such Violent guy like him? They're sure love him so much!" Rokurou commented while seems motivated more to fight Bruno.

"He Definitely a bad role model for children."Velvet commented too while looking worriedly toward Number 2.

"Attacking even its audiences? Your so-called partner is one hell nasty fellow there! He need to behave better!" Magilou commented as well

"LISTEN MAGILOU! ME BRUNO CAN BE NASTY IF BRUNO WANTS TOO! BRUNO ALSO A GOOD BOY! SO SHUT THE F*CK UP!" Bruno suddenly shouted as he roars and turn into his Heel persona, ready to Pounce Magilou. Magilou Yelped before hiding Behind Rokurou, To Jun and Velvet as well Rokurou's amusement.

"Good boy your ass..." Magilou thought.

"That's an example of heel wrestler." Jun explained "They're act like Immoral Jerkass and Violent also Foul-mouthed Brute when they're needs it, usually in their match. Outside, they're act just like their everyday daily routines."He keep explaining.

"Basically pretend to be violent to make himself look tougher...i see. Kinda stupid if you're asking me." Velvet said as Bruno offended by it

"LISTEN VELVET CROWE! BRUNO ALREADY TOUGH WITHOUT EVEN MAKE HIMSELF LOOK TOUGHER! BRUNO AREN'T STUPID AT ALL! HE CAN CRUSH AND BURNS EVERYTHING TO THE GROUND AND LEAVE NO WITNESSES!" The Heel Pokemon shouted Angrily Toward Velvet with one of his fist coevered in flames, which the woman ignoring his outburst.

"Whoa! Easy dude!. We're on same side remember?" Rokurou said trying to calming down the Heel Pokemon, But Bruno Immediately back to his usual persona.

"Sorry, I kinda getting carried away sometimes #ahem."Bruno replied in serious tone.

"Like I care..."Velvet muttered.

"He really A Brute doesn't he? So did we need to calling him Bruteno?" Magilou asked

"HEY!" Bruno shouted offended.

"That's already natural Trait of An Incineroar like Bruno Bzzt."Rotomdex said "Plus, Bruno and Both Jun same each other. I'll admit" He explained.

"Quick to anger and their stupid look is the only similarities that i found from them." Velvet said suddenly

"HEY!" Both of them exclaimed and Offended, With Velvet smirks a bit seeing Jun's expression.

"Well, I agree somehow with you Rotom." Rokurou said amused by Bruno and Jun outburst toward Velvet.

"A boy and his tiger who very much like a twin brother~!" Magilou smiles mischievously.

"#sigh bzzzt."Rotom sighed while shrugs off.

* * *

Not long after the group walk away from the site where they've battle the Scorpion daemon swarms. The group seeing Eizen just done with his own battle against A Scorpion Daemon.

"Well, speak to the devil. There he is."Jun said as the group approaching Eizen.

"Careful Bzzzt, his curse energy radiates again!" Rotom warned.

"That Malak of yours...he aware about my curse it seems." Eizen said while looking curiously at Rotom.

"He not malak actually, He's A Pokemon."Jun corrected

"Pokemon? Are that a new kinds of Daemon like that Tiger man besides you anyway?" Eizen asked while looking at Bruno.

"Sorta." Jun replied while Bruno facepalmed by Jun's simple answer. While the group sighed about it.

"Simple..."Rotom muttered with sweatdrop on his head.

"Anyway, About the Alliance that You just said to us before, we here to talk about it." Jun explained why they're track down Eizen

"I see. So, you've chosen to trust a pirate?" Eizen asked

"Not for a second. But if you're prepared to lend us the use of your ship and crew until we reach the capital, we'll Help you." Velvet said.

"We sharing same goals here, so no hard feelings we should work together." Bruno added.

"...I'll agree to those terms." Eizen said as he accept their answer "But there's something i should tell you first, though you probably already knew about it from that red floating pokemon or whatever it is." He added before taking the coin from his pocket and flipping it, as it lands on his hand, it land on tails who symbolized by A Skeletal Grim reaper face.

"Your curse..."Jun answered with serious tone

"Correct, I bring ill fortune to all those around me. The **"Reaper's Curse"** "Eizen warned as he explaining his curse, Known as **"Reaper's curse"**.

"From the name alone, it certainly one of the scariest curse that i ever heard bzzzt."Rotom said before he updating his data.

"I could flip this coin a thousand times and still land on tails. Trying to get through the fort cos the lives of five good sailors." Eizen explained as he shown Jun and Co. The coin that he flips before, who landed on the tails. "If you join up with me, I can't guarantee your safety." He said.

"Sounds scary, but that makes my heart boiling...!" Jun exclaimed suddenly. Surprising the group especially Eizen

"This is serious kid. I'm already causing multiple disaster due this curse. This is nothing that you should understimate for...!" Eizen reprimanded Jun

"You simply making this more challenging! We definitely help you brotha!" Jun replied grinning. While everyone still a bit shocked by Jun challenge-seeking nature.

"Did this guy even know fear?" Magilou said astonished by what Jun was said earlier.

"Curse alone didn't scares him, in fact. We already encounter Multiple Ghost type pokemons who carrying various curses. but Jun's manage to befriend them all. So it wasn't new for him." Bruno replied

"Now I like this boy more, we're similar in both ways...!" Rokurou said grinning

"Oh, i can see any difference~" Magilou sarcastically replied.

"Then Why would you go out of your way to warn us?" Velvet asked.

"Even daemons don't want to meet an unfair death, right?" Eizen asked back before throwing his coin toward Velvet, which she quickly catches. "If you still want to come with me, Just know the risks." He warned again

"Can I throw that?" Jun asked Velvet

"Let me..."Velvet said before she throws it back toward Eizen "Works for me, I land on tails. I'll flip it to heads on my own." She said as Eizen catches the coin. To his surprise, it lands on heads, symbolized by a portrait of a lady. Giving a grin, Eizen knows he choose the right ally. "Your name?" Eizen asked them.

"Velvet crowe."Velvet said as she introduce herself. "This is Number two" She then introduces Number two, who responded by the malak kid bow down his head for some reason.

"I'm Rokurou, a pleasure." Rokurou said smiling.

"The mightiest Witch of all desolation, Miss Magilou is here~!" Magilou said as she introduces herself.

"I am Jun Kazami, just Call me Jun."Jun said as he also introducing himself."This is Rotom and Bruno. Few of My pokemon that have and accompanying me on our travel." He said as he introduces Bruno and Rotom.

"Rotom bzzt! nice to meet ya!" Rotom said as he introducing himself

"Bruno, An Incineroar. Hope we getting along." Bruno said with slasher smile on his face.

"Eizen." The Blonde-haired Pirate Malak introducing himself.

"You've got a plan of attack, I'm sure. Let's hear it." Velvet said.

"To Put it bluntly Vortigern is impregnable. It won't fall to an attack whether by sea or by land." Eizen explained.

"You're Mean there some kind barrier or something similar that serves as a

Shield in the first place?" Jun asked,with Eizen nodded in reply.

"So, No plan?!" Rokurou said with dissapointed look.

"Wait, What about both at once?" Velvet said as she came up with an idea.

"Exactly."Eizen replied "First we send in the Van Eltia to draw their fleet out of the narrows. Then we slip inside and open the sea gate ourselves. The Van eltia will then break away and rush back into channel. We'll climb aboard and push through." He explained the said plan.

"One slip and we're all as good as dead." Rokurou commented. With Jun agree as well.

"Then don't slip and we're not dead." Velvet added.

"Walking with the reaper huh." Rokurou said with a deadpan look

"Well, this is exciting! Can't wait to see how the plan gonna be executed in motion." Jun commented.

"The plan is already in motion." Eizen replied

"Hayai(Fast)..."Jun commented.

"Let's move, This cave lead to the fortress," Eizen said as he walks away. Followed by Jun and co.

* * *

As they're walked while dodging some Daemons as well battle them should they're ambushed. Gathering souls and items that they're found, etc. In the middle of tunnel,currently the group a bit tired after repelling some Daemons on the way.

"Geez, I'm thirsty."Jun said as he grabbing something from his bag

"You're right, my throat start drying after all those whole fights." Rokurou added "You're got a drink there Jun? Save some for me too." He asked.

"Make sure you give one to me too!" Magilou added.

"A Good drink sure enough to replenish our energy." Eizen said.

"Be patient, I'm trying to see what kind of good drinks that suits our situation here." Jun said as he taking Lemonades and Open it before drinks them.

"What is that?" Rokurou asked

"Lemonade, A lemon drink. With lots sugar and very refreshing, want some?"Jun said as he gives one to Rokurou.

"Thanks kid...!" Rokurou said before he a bit confused seeing the lemonade inc an, after all. Canned drink wasn't exist at all in Desolation. No doubt he confused "uh, could you tell me from where i'm drinking this thing?" Rokurou asked While confused about the canned Lemonade.

"Uh, no canned drink exist in your world huh. I'm forgot."Jun lamenting about being forgetful before taking back the lemonade. "This is how you're drink it. Take a look." He said before opening the said lemonade and giving it to Rokurou.

"Oh, you're better said it earlier...!" Rokurou said as he drinks the lemonade "Now that's refreshing!" He exclaimed.

"Could i try some?" Magilou asked

"Sure, there you go." Jun gives another to Magilou who accepts it and Opening the can by herself before drinks it. "Ah~ refreshing~!" She exclaimed.

"Eizen, here's for you." Jun said as he gives another to Eizen

"Thanks Kazami." Eizen accepts and open the can before drinks it "Refreshing." He said.

"Hey Number 2, this is for you...!"Jun said as he gives another Lemonade to Number 2. Which the boy accept.

"Is this an order?" He asked as he take a look to the drink before Opens it though

"Just drink it already, be it an order or not." Jun simply replies that. Which the Malak boy nodded and drinks it. Jun looking at Velvet "You're wanted 1 Velvet? I still have more." Jun offering Velvet's another Lemonade

"I'm not, thanks." Velvet said as she declines, but Jun can see she is thirsty.

"You're thirsty girl, this is good for you." Jun said

"I can't taste anything but blood Jun. No way i can drink that Lemonade of yours." Velvet explained, being a Therion Daemon. Blood is The only thing that taste good for her, anything is tasteless on her tongue.

"Sucks to be Therion class daemon huh, but even a Daemon can't survive without drinking something...! You're better drink this, even though it tasteless for you." Jun offers it again, Velvet decide to take the Lemonade and drinks it, Of course it was tasteless, but she somehow refreshed. "#Sigh Thanks anyway." Velvet said while smiling a bit.

"I told ya, even without taste. Food and drink still important for living creatures, be it Human,Malak,Pokemon,Or Daemon. We got our energy from it." Jun replied while giving lemonade To Bruno and Rotom,with the two accepts it drinks it. Hearing Jun words giving Velvet an idea, somehow.

"Do you know Jun? Perhaps you can be the main cook for us." Velvet said.

"Main cook?" Jun asked while confused as he suddenly offered a kinda "Important" Position. Of course i can cook, I'm usually cook meals for My Pokemon back in my Journey before I'm going with you're guys, is that okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, alongside me of course. Follow my lead whenever we preparing meals for the others." Velvet said while looking closely at him Jun blushed by Velvet looking at him too close

"Damn! She too close!" Jun thought while his face turns red "O..OF COURSE!"Jun accept.

"I don't know Velvet and Jun can cook." Rokurou commented

"Even her cold demeanor cannot mask her feminine side, am i right?" Magilou said

"Is that a problem?." Velvet asked coldly

"I don't think so little maid~" Magilou teased,Velvet simply grunted in response while Jun just laughed nervously before...

"Huh?" Jun suddenly stopped as he seeing something.

"Is something happened?" Velvet asked

"Those vines...what the hell."Jun said as he inspect multiple vines tangled each other and blocking their path to progress

"They're too tangled to cut through." Velvet added

"Let us test it." Jun said as one of his hand covered by white energy(similar to Goku black and Zamasu's God split cut technique) " **Cut!** " Jun said before he attempt to cut the vines, it manage to give some slicing mark on the vines,but theyre still too thick to be cut off. "Yeah You're right, these vines also too thick." He replied.

"I'm carrying some flint, Just burn through it." Eizen said as he taking some flint, but Bruno interupts by walking toward the Vines

"Who needs a flint if you got a Fire Type Pokemon on your side?" Bruno commented as he preparing his Flame charge, But Velvet stops him.

"You two really think this is a good place for us to start a fire?" Velvet asked unsure it was a good idea or not.

"Normally, no. But majority of us also daemons and malakhim, Get what I'm saying?" Eizen replied while asked.

"Even Both Me and Magilou, who is a Human aren't normal at all."Jun commented with a shrug. Magilou agree by that sentiment.

"Yeah, we're not exactly normal ourselves." Velvet added

"Alright, let's burn these thing then...!" Jun said before his body briefly covered in flames, turns him into Flame Plate form.

"Heh! I'M READY!" Bruno exclaimed as he taking stance.

"Careful you 2, you probably gonna burn the entire tunnel section if you're doing it recklessly...!' Rokurou warned as he,Number 2,Eizen,Rotom,and Magilou step aside.

" **Flame...CHARGE!** " Jun and Bruno shouted at the same time as their body wreathed in flames before running toward The Vines at the same time Velvet ignite the flint toward the tree. As they're close, Velvet immediately dodges the Both Jun and Bruno crashes toward the vines,generating Fiery explosion that burns away the vines.

"Now we can get through!." Jun exclaimed as he returns to normal and doing fist bump with Bruno.

"Hell to the yes!." Bruno added a she doing a fist bump with Jun.

"Way to make an entry you two!" Magilou said cheerfully

"Let's us go then."Velvet said as she walks through followed by everyone.

* * *

As the group walking through the tunnel, they're often attacked by some Daemons but manage to defeat them without much difficulty, some new daemons, Like Mushroom daemon also ambush them,but Bruno easily dispatches them while Jun taking sample of their spores. Velvet asked what it is for, Jun said he wanted to deliver the sample later to one of his friend who specialized about herbs.

After the group walked a bit far.

"The kid's awfully quiet, You think maybe there's something wrong with him?" Rokurou asked while worried seeing Malak Number 2 who walking besides Jun.

"You're right, I'm feeling the same thing too."Jun added as he looking at Number 2

"Number two's always that way."Velvet replied

"Stop that, Calling him by a number is cruel," Rokurou reprimanded, with Jun nodded in agreement.

"That is why i'm Nicknaming all my Pokemon except Rotom. Since he said he already like his name already." Jun said.

"Where you get the name of Bruno then?" Velvet asked as he looking at The Heel Pokemon.

"I got it from the Manga character name. If you're asking me. It was "cool" name, I'll admit." Bruno said sarcastically.

"Then what about you Rokurou? What does your name mean?" Velvet asked

"Uh..."Son number six" technically..." Rokurou replied

"Same thing as Number 2 then." Velvet said

"Not even remotely!." Rokurou retorted.

"Number six? You sixth son of your family?" Jun asked with amazed look on his face

"Well, obviously. But many of my siblings already dead, except one. Who i'm seeking to defeat." Rokurou said with serious tone and expression

"To defeat? Wait the second, are you-"Jun asked before Rokurou interupt him

"I gonna explain it later should we bump into him. Right now you're not gonna understand why Jun." Rokurou explained As he didn't want to talk more about his family, As Jun can see, Rokurou expression turns grim. Perhaps there's an unfinished business of Rokurou with one of his siblings? who knows...

"Geez, I get it. You can always said it if you want too..."Jun groaned.

As Number two walked toward them, he hearing something. As he look behind, A Scorpion daemon attempt to ambush him! Startled and cannot do anything, Number two attempt to futilely protect himself, before even Scorpion daemon kills him...

"BACK OFF! **Mega Kick!** " Jun shouted as His feet glows and execute a powerful Rising Kick toward the Scorpion daemon and sent it flying. Preventing its ambush toward Number 2.

"Che!" Eizen grunted before firing an energy spell toward The Scorpion daemon, killing it instantly when it hits.

"You're okay kid?!" Rokurou asked worriedly as Bruno also approaches Number 2 and stand protectively at him alongside Jun while looking the surroundings, fearing another Daemons attempt to ambush him.

"Why didn't you say something?! If Jun and Eizen hadn't noticed in time, Tou'd be dead!" Velvet angrily reprimanded Number 2 while also worried.

"Because previously, you'd ordered me to keep my mouth shut..." Number two said before Velvet suddenly grabs the boy and shaking him in anger and worry

"Technically that was your fault..."Jun said as he facepalmed.

"That's not what i meant!" Velvet exclaimed angrily while glaring at the Malak boy. "Why? Why would you do that?" She asked angrily before Rokurou and Jun patting Velvet's back to calm her down.

"Whoa, Take it easy Velvet." Rokurou said to calming down velvet

"Calm down Velvet, there's no reason we getting angry like this now...!" Jun added.

Eizen thinking a bit as he looking on Number two."Let me guess, kid. You are bound by an exorcist?" He asked, which the Malak boy nodded in response.

"Yeah, That damn b*tch Teresa the one who took this kid abillity to express himself away." Jun explained with angry tone remember Teresa's word during in Hellawes. Rotom and Bruno,as well velvet can be seen visibly worried Jun losing his temper again.

"I thought as much. The boy's will has been sealed away." Eizen said "Malakhim have individual personalities, Just like humans. But exorcists have developed methods to seal those personallities away... So they can use malakhim as uncomplaining tools." He explained

Jun Immediately Punched nearby rock to vent his anger hearing Eizen's explanation. He really angry right now, but trying to not vent his rage randomly at other people so he decide to punches nearby rock with such force it cracks. Eizen a bit surprised seeing Jun response. "I'm okay..." Jun said with somber tone as everyone relieved Jun didn't lashed out like he does before toward Magilou.

"This kid, he seems got an issue on his temprament." Eizen commented.

"That 1 the reason he punches the praetor to the kingdom come and she goes bye-bye~! Naturally the Thug boy is a walking Volcano on our side!" Magilou replied with impish smile.

"Jun is dangerous when he goes nuts, we're try to prevent him bringing casualties should it happens." Rokurou added.

"It runs in his family bzzt, Jun's family got very nasty temper by their own way." Rotom explained with distressed look. While everyone a bit surprised by this.

"Runs in family huh? I bet they're got strong heart to carrying them on." Rokurou commented.

"Anyway, will he always be like this?." Velvet asked while looking at Number 2 as well Jun, who wishes to restore Number 2 will back, she secretly have the same wish, but she hides it.

"Can't say, I've never seen one escape the exorcist before." Eizen replied.

"Technically we stole or kidnaps him from those damn abbeys." Jun said as He Grunted in worry Alongside Velvet. Despite this,they're still wanted to Number 2 develop his own will, without being anybody tool.

"Listen, kid, If you're ever in trouble. Speak up Ok?" Rokurou said toward Number 2

"If I'm in...trouble?" The malak boy asked.

"Yeah, we didn't want the same thing happened to you. There many daemons out here, several perhaps even much smarter than before. So dont' hesitate to speak up should you're in trouble kay? This is for your safety kiddo." Jun said, which Number 2 nodded in response. "Anyway Bruno, you're mind to go back?" Jun asked the heel Pokemon as he grab his pokeball.

"Okay, kinda a bit sore, but i'm okay." Bruno nodded before Jun returns him to his pokeball.

"How he even fit inside that small ball?" Eizen asked.

"Simple, The Pokeball channeling energy that convert the Pokemon inside it into an energy form to capture them inside the invisible net within it. This thing used to capture Wild Pokemon after they've weakened enough. Don't worry, it wasn't restraining their freedom or harm them though. They can even go out on their own should they want it. These pokeball didn't took the pokemon free will of course as they're simply designed to catch and contained with." Jun explained.

"I see, sounds convenient. If exorcist can copy the same thing..." Eizen said as he taking a deep thought about Exorcist using similar device to a pokeball and Imagining them using it on a Malak. "Ah, what am i thinking?" He said suddenly.

"No way abbey agree with that though, you already know they're looking for Malak who obeys them completely without any complaints right?" Jun replied while asked. With Eizen nodded in agreement.

 _(Skit: The Way Malakhim used to be)_

"You said exorcists bind malakhim's free will?" Rokurou asked Eizen.

"Yeah. We've lived in this land a long time, and we're our own folk, just like humans." Eizen Replied. "Only a small portion of humans - - those with strong resonance, like the exorcists - - were able to perceive our existence." He continue to explain.

"What does that mean?" Jun asked

"According to the data bzzt. Malakhim normally Invisible to other creatures." Rotom explained as his screen showing a human cannot see a Malakhim,who depicting chibi version of Eizen on his screen. "Only those with strong resonance or extraordinary power who can detect,see, and Interact with them bzzt." He continue to explain as his screen depicting a human interacting with a malakhim on the screen.

"I see then, kinda like a ghost." Jun commented

"But The Advent changed that."Rokurou said with serious look.

"Advent..."Jun thought as he familliar with it "Ah! Don't tell me that was the event that Dialga once shows to me and Rotom earlier!" Jun thought in shock as he finally remember about The Advent that actually the event that Dialga shown to him long time ago.

"Now malakhim can be seen by ordinary people, We're being robbed of our free will and made into obedient tools." Eizen explained "Humans praise Artorius for providing a miraculous new weapon against daemons, but malakhim aren't mere objects." He continue to explain.

"...Malakhim aren't things..." Number two muttered.

"They are."Velvet said suddenly

"Huh?" Eizen confused.

"As far as Artorius is concerned, malakhim, daemons, and humans are nothing more than tools, everything in service to his utopia of reason. That's all anyone is to him...Even my brother..."Velvet explained with a scorn and sadness on her face. Remembering her brother fate in the hands of Artorius pretty much hurting her mentally, everything that she had destroyed before her eyes as she remembers. She swear Artorius must pay for what have he done, no matter what it takes. same goes to Jun who wanted to ensure Artorius will pay for destroying Velvet's life.

"Velvet..."Jun muttered sadly while gripping his fist to holding his anger hearing what kind Horrible person Artorious was.

* * *

The Group then continue to walk through the tunnel while clearing the Obstacles as well dodging some daemons while sometimes beating them on their way. Jun also manage to found a Katz Treasure chest and freeing one. As the group walks on...

"Ouch!"Jun suddenly said as he stumbled on something and falls to the ground with face first.

"Be careful Jun..."Velvet said as she helps Jun to stands up.

"I stumbled by what anyway?"Jun said as looking around.

"Bzzt! BZZT! BZZT! JUN! You're stumbled by it!" Rotom suddenly shouted. To everyone surprise.

"Whoa! Easy boy! You ringing my ears!" Magilou complained.

"What is the thing that you're talking about?" Eizen asked

"Yeah Rotom what it is-"Jun said as he looking to the ground, to his shock. It was a Plate! The said Plate radiating immense energy and it coloured Green. That was Meadow plate. "THAT'S MY PLATE!" Jun shouted in excitement as he unearthing the plate from the ground and pick it up into the air where it glows green and radiating it's beautiful and powerful aura. Velvet and co. surprised as this is the first time they're seeing a plate that becoming Jun's own Power source

"So that's the plate that was your power source? It's power so immense..." Velvet commented in awe. Number two also looking in awe too.

"Certainly it is...such powerful artifacts that granting this kid power over elements." Eizen added.

"You're lucky you bumped into 1 Jun!" Rokurou complimented

"And Beautiful too! Wonder if that can make some cash..." Magilou said before Jun glares at her, making her yelping and hiding behind Rokurou

"Remember when Rotom said there 18 plates that i can access and use their powers with? This is just 1 of them! This thing is Meadow plate!" Jun explained gleefully as he looking on the plate.

"Meadow plate? What kind power it possess?" Velvet asked.

"Meadow plate is Grass type plate, which means should Jun use it, it enabling him controling Plantlife and turning him into Meadow form!" Rotom explained.

"I see, but how he gonna use it anyway?" Eizen asked.

"Well..."Jun thinking before he hearing a voice from his mind.

" _ **Kazami, can you hear me?** "_ The majestic voice began ringing on Jun's brain, Jun recognized the voice owner, It was Arceus, Communicating through telepathy from Hall of Origin.

"Oh! It's you!" Jun suddenly said. Velvet and co. Confused as Jun seemingly talking to himself. "Seems the timing you're speaking to me is wasn't right for now. Velvet and her allies still here..." He said

"Did he talking to himself?" Velvet asked.

"No, He communicated from the God that granting him the said plate. We better don't ruin their conversation." Rotom replied as he knows they're should hiding Arceus existence from Velvet and co.

"Seems he hiding the god existence from us, i want to find it out somehow..." Magilou said with curiousity.

"Agree, but whatever this God was. It probably Powerful deities like Empyreans." Eizen said.

" _ **I'm sorry about this inconvenient situation, But seems you manage to Unlock and found your first plate after the intial 7.** "_ Arceus said congratulaitng Jun.

"Thanks, what should i do then with this Plate?" Jun replied while asked.

" _ **Fear not, Now I'm shall bestow you the usage of Meadow plate and Infuse it to your body! Green and gentle. Grant the life of the tree and protection to the planet and life with kindness, Bloom beautifully and Grow into Strong Person with Great Wisdom! Bless them with the power of Mother Nature!** "_ Arceus Bellowed as The Meadow plate in Jun's hand began to glows brightly, forcing everyone to shield their eyes. The Plate immediately turns into green light before entering Jun's body, Infusing it with its power.

"Whoargh!" Jun screamed as sudden infuse from Meadow plate shocking him and forcing him kneel down to the ground. To everyone shock.

"Jun!" Everyone exclaimed as they're approach the young man, worried about him.

"I'm fine...*huff*"Jun said as he panted from the experience, but he feel much stronger now. The Meadow plate now part of his power as other plates.

"You're make us worried dumbass!" Magilou exclaimed as she playfully poking Jun forehead.

"Can you stand?" Velvet asked as she helps Jun to stand up alongside Eizen. Jun replied by a nod

"Man, That wasn't even a pretty way to gain a new power bzzt." Rotom groaned.

"Now you're got your new power kid, show us what you're can do with that." Rokurou said as he curious about Jun's meadow plate.

"Be patient brotha, i'm gonna show it right now." Jun said as he taking a bite of his sushi, energizing him Immediately. The Jun concentrate, His body glows green before multiple vines started to engulf him before it grows into a tree. Everyone immediately step back.

"Let us see then." Velvet said as she and everyone witness The Tree glows before it exploded and unleash massive energy. Emerges from the explosion, Jun's now wearing A Green Wizard-like Robe with Grass motifs and Wearing A Green Crown with Red jewel/ruby on the middle. Underneath The robe Jun still weraing his Black long pants, His eyes also turns Emerald Green and His hair also Grows Longer(At same style as Number 2, but without his Ahoge) and turns green as well,with texture that more similar to a leaf. A kanji "Tree" also written on the back of his robe. It was Jun's Meadow Plate form.

"Now that one awesome form! You're look regal somehow thug boy!" Magilou exclaimed.

"More like a Dryad though...or even a Plant daemon." Velvet added

"It Looks Powerful, the aura itself make some plants growing here." Eizen said as he looking at several flower and grass growing nearby Jun.

"No offense Jun, But that outfit of your newest form reminds me of those exorcist." Rokurou said.

"Well, The robe suprisingly Lighter depsite it looks heavy." Jun commented a he looking at himself. "Now let me try 1 of the moves..."He said before Both of His hands glowing, then Jun forming a Green Energy sword from them. " **Leaf Blade!** "Jun shouted as he slashing Nearby Scorpion daemon who attempt to attack him. Bisecting it into 2 and kills it before Jun slash another into pieces.

"It can creating swords too?! Now i like it!" Rokurou exclaimed happily.

"Energy blades in this case Bzzt." Rotom explained.

"Now this!" Jun exclaimed before he pointing toward a 3-headed green daemon in Gun-like fashion. " **Bullet seed!** " he shouted as he firing multiple hard seeds in quick sucession toward the daemon, damaging it. Jun keep firing with one of Hasshan most used moves toward the said daemon, damaging it slowly. He then firing another bullet seed from his another finger, making him like "dual wielding" that damaging the said daemon even much quicker and kills it.

"That technique name...The same one that His bird use when he protecting me." Magilou said as she remember The Bullet seed move from Hasshan, back when The Cannon Pokemon save and guarding her in Hellawes.

"Last!" Jun shouted before multiple petals surrounding him. " **PETAL BLIZZARD!** " He shouted as he unleash A huge hurricane of green wind and petals and glowing leaves then scattered about and Blasted through last of The Daemons on the way, Killing them. Everyone looked on in shock of the move's Huge power. Even Velvet was stunned by the said move Raw power.

"Holy crap, that's insane..." Rokurou said in shock. With Magilou nodded in agreement,meanwhile Number 2 also looking in awe.

"The power pretty much destructive too...he certainly prove a deadly force to reckon with for a young kid." Eizen commented.

"You're done showing off?" Velvet asked as Jun turned into normal.

"Yeah, Let's get going guys." Jun said as he walks away alongside everyone.

* * *

As The group continue to walk through the tunnel, they're greeted by a short man wearing white robe/clothing with the sleeves modeled after turtle legs. The most distinguished feature on the short man is The Turtle shell that he wears, who quite big for his body size. He also wearing a hat that resembling a turtle.

"Turtlez! Turtlez!" The man exclaimed.

"Huh? A turtle man?" Jun said dumbfounded seeing the turtle-man.

"Are you a...turtle daemon or something?" Velvet asked the turtle-man.

"No no, you gotz it all wrong!" The Turtle-man exclaimed. "I'm the White Turtlez, Sorry about spookin' youz all!" He said as he introduces himself as White Turtlez.

"Great, now we got a Squirtle man live in this place..."Jun muttered as Rotom updating his data.

"If you're not a daemon, then perhaps you're a malak?" Rokurou asked.

"Nope! I'm just a plan ol' Turtlez! Nothin' more 'n nothin 'lezz!" White turtlez said.

"Can you explain what kind species these Turtlez is Rotom? Guess your databank had it." Jun asked.

"Well, The Data i gather about them is just a few bzzt." Rotom explained as his screen showing a Turtlez "Regardless bzzt, Turtlez is a Human and Turtle Hybrid creature that lives in this world, recognized by their turtle shell and hat that resemble a turtle itself as well their turtle-like robe. Their speaking methods are intentionally bizarre and accented, slightly changing the pronunciation and spelling of many words to include "z" at the end. These race specializing in trade and often offering their services everywhere." He continue to explain as his screen now showing A Turtlez trading something with a human.

"I see, these guy is...merchants." Jun commented

"That'z Right! I'm sure you guyz have lotsa questionz about me, but for now, I'd appreciate it if you could hold off on 'em!" White Turtlez exclaimed.

"Uh, right...Sure. If you insist." Rokurou said.

"Much Obliged." White Turtlez replied.

"As Rotom and you said before, The Turtlez are traveling merchants of considerable savvy. Their services could be quite useful for members of the underworld like us." Eizen explained

"For short, They're a black market dealer." Jun commented.

"You don't say? Sounds handy." Velvet added.

"You betcha! And at ol' White Turtlez's Shop, we believe customer's smile is what matterz most!" White Turtlez said smiling. "That bein' said, this being where it is, my pricez unfortunately might be a little on to high - -" He said suddenly with serious look.

"Sounds handy your ass..." Jun muttered and facepalming.

"Oh no. You are going to give us a bargain." Velvet said interupting White Turtlez.

"I'd love to do that, seez, But when you you doez business out in remote areaz like this, the costz add up and, well..." White Turtlez try to explain before...

"You're just taking advantage of the situation...!" Velvet reprimanded White Turtlez, interupting him.

"Um...i can'tz entirely deny that, but..."He replied before...

"Got problem WITH THAT MR. TURTLEZ? **Scary face...** " Jun said suddenly as his face became distorted, his eyes became sharper and white and his grin widened to his ears, showing his fangs while his hair spiked up and his ears became a black aura began surrounds him as he looking closely at White Turtlez. To Velvet and co. Shock to looking how disturbing Jun's face was to the point Magilou screaming and hides behind Eizen and Rokurou alongside Rotom and Malak Number 2. As White Turtlez looks, he immediately went pale and his entire body literally turns white.

"EEEPZ! No! Nothing at allz!" White Turtlez screamed in fear "Alrightz! alrightz! I admit it! I gonna do the our business with usual M-M-market price!" He screamed just before Jun's face turned into normal.

"Good! Remember what you're said. Customers smile is the most important!" Jun exclaimed with a smile, as White Turtlez nodded in "agreement" and sighed in relief but still shivering seeing Jun's scary face before.

"Goodness, Talk about creepy makeover! He can scarred everyone for their lifes with that face!" Magilou exclaimed while still afraid.

"He sure know's how to make people agree with him!" Rokurou added.

"Sure he scarring that poor Turtlez for his life." Eizen commented.

"Then that settles it, You'll do business with us at market prices and that's final." Velvet said as they're seal the deal with White Turtlez.

"We should seal the deal with a smile, Too. Since it matters so much to him." Rokurou commented. "Like this~" Rokurou imemdiately showing his Smile...while radiating his Bloodlust

"Of course!" Jun follow the suit. He also radiating his Plates aura.

"M-Much obliged." White turtlez yelped in fear, forced to agree with them.

After Buying some supplies,trading(and Apologizing for scaring the Poor Turtlez) and a bit enhancing for their weapons. Everyone began to move.

"Hahaha!, you sure know how to drive a hard bargain, Velvet...!" Rokurou laughed

"You too Jun! I'm really like how you make him agree with us immediately too!" He added while keeping his laughter.

"I love his reaction when he see your creepier thug face Jun! HAHAHA!" Magilou laughed as well.

"I'm just testing another Move, HAHAHA!, Can't stop laughing HAHAHA!."Jun replied while also laughing.

"#Sigh. What else was i supposed to do? Would you rather I devoured him and swiped all his stuff?" Velvet replied while shook her head.

"You're more frightening than the reaper..."Rokurou said with deadpan look and sweatdrop.

"Velvet, Are you try to commit Stealing and Murdering somebody Innocent like him?" Jun said with the same look as Rokurou.

"Still, that Turtlez was an interesting guy..." Number two suddenly said.

"It's a big world, kid, Lot of strange folks out there," Rokurou replied with smile.

"There many different kinds of people and creature out there. Sure you found even more interesting folks as you progressing your journey." Jun added.

"These two really act like big brother to him bzzt." Rotom muttered.

"So I'm discovering." Number two commented.

"Heh, He probably took one look at us and thought the very same thing." Eizen said with a shrug.

"Hmph, A daemon, a malak, a reaper, a kid with various monsters on his command... We've got it all." Rokurou said

"Ain't that the truth?" Velvet sighed.

"True story." Jun added.

 _(Skit: What's in the name?)_

"What are Turtlez, anyway?" Rokurou asked, still confused are Turtlez is Daemon or Malak or perhaps a different,separate being.

"Some sort of turtle men," Eizen answered.

"Yeah, but what are they?" Rokurou asked again.

"Wondering what kind race they are. He said he aren't daemon, yet not a malak too." Jun added.

"They are what they are, All you need to know is that they're good at peddling things." Eizen replied with a shrug.

"They're probably just called Turtlez because they wear all those sea turtle shells on their backs." Rokurou wondering. "After all, Rokurou means "sixth son," and that's what I am." He said.

"That's Too Obvious man, Everyone knows that just by a look." Jun said.

"I was Teresa's second tethered malakhim, so i was "Number Two." Number 2 commented.

"That's a title, not a name," Eizen replied.

"Huh?" Number two confused.

"Would someone just give the kid a name already?" Rokurou asked with a smile

"Yeah, calling him Number two just make us ain't different than abbey you're know?" Jun added.

"A name... for me?" Number two asked.

"Don't worry! I got multiple list of name for you~!" Magilou said cheerfully as she takes a look on her book.

"..." Velvet groaned while looking away from Number 2.

"Something's bothering you Velvet?" Jun asking her.

"No...nothing." Velvet said as she walks away, while Jun simply scratches his head, wondering what happened to Velvet.

* * *

The Group continue their walk and then as usual, Ambushed by Scorpion daemons swarms Again. Yet the group taking it down in ease.

"Well, that last of 'em!" Jun said as he looking at several dying Scorpion daemons who vanished, currently he on Meadow plate form again.

"This is grating..."Velvet complained as she devour some of the Scorpion daemons.

"Woo! Winning battle always refreshing!" Rokurou said gleefully as he brandishing his daggers.

"WARNING BZZT! WARNING! MASSIVE ENERGY INCOMING FROM THIS WAY! BZZZT!" Rotom shouted suddenly.

"Still more?! Did they're really cannot take a break?!" Jun complained before he changes into Spooky plate form. "Sure this is gonna be a good challenge then!" He suddenly smiles as the challenge just getting started.

"Watch out! It's coming from there!" Eizen exclaimed as he pointing to the huge Black smokes that appears not far from them. As it dissipates. A gigantic, Grotesque Daemon appear from it alongside 2 Blue Scorpion daemons, that was 1 of Dire Foe Daemon, Hanged man daemon!

"Graaaah!" Hanged man daemon Roared toward them.

"Oh come on! Now a body with hand as head now?! Sure My heart is boiling!" Jun exclaimed in excitement.

"I knew you're like the challenge, but this Daemon was one of dire foe daemons." Eizen explained.

"Dire foe daemons?" Jun and Rotom both asked.

"A type of Daemon that if defeated, they're grow stronger and stronger the more they're damaged and defeated, it must be quickly disposed without leaving anything behind or else it getting stronger, we need to prevent them to spawns again. So don't understimate it." Eizen warned.

"Of course! Sure this is new challenge for us!" Jun said before taking three Pokeballs, One is Net ball that containing Don Magnifico,One is Level ball that containing Hasshan,while the last is A quick ball.

"3 at once? You sure wanted an overkill." Velvet commented as she extended her daemon claw, while Rokurou,Eizen,and Number 2 taking stances.

"Alright! Hasshan! Don Magnifico! Riru! Come on out!" Jun said as he throwing the three pokeballs on the air, the three balls opened that unleash energy which unleash the Pokemon within, Which Hasshan and Don Magnifico was finally enters the fray, while the Last Pokemon was a Humanoid Black and Pink Pokemon resembling a bear or even red panda. With strong-looking arms and shown taller Than Jun and co. It also has friendly and cute look. That was Riru the Bewear, One of Jun's female pokemon that was a Bewear that once accidently entering Hau'oli mall during Bewear shows before Jun catches her to prevent casualties and fearing she will causing property damage.

"R-R-Ready for our m-m-mission sir!" Hasshan giving a salute despite nervous about it.

"Si Amigo! We're ready to the stage senor!" Don Magnifico exclaimed as he Do a Backspin. He speaks with heavily spanish accent mixed with Jim carrey-esque voice.

"Alright! The show's must goes on!" Riru shouted in excitement while flailing her arms about.

"So First A Tiger, Then A Bird, A Tropical Duck, and A Living Bear doll. This kid got weird allies." Eizen commented while looking at Jun's Pokemon

"He also got an Iron spider-like thing,An armored Dragon,and A Plant woman as his allies too if you believe me." Rokurou added To Eizen surprise. "But those two even weirder." He added as he looking at Don Magnifico and Riru.

"Your allies get even weirder..." Velvet said with deadpan look. But seeing Riru making her blush a bit "But that bear...it's cute..." She thought.

"Aww~! That Bear is so cute~!" Magilou squeeing at Riru.

"Cute maybe just words to describe bzzt, but allow me to explain about that bear." Rotom said as his screen showing Bewear's Info.

 **=Bewear, the Strong arm Pokemon. Normal and Fightning type as well the evolved form of Stufful. This Pokemon, despite having a cute look, possesing Overwhelming Physical strength and it must never be approached carelessly. Its habitat is generally off-limits. Its arms strong enough to break a Tree as well human spines into two,killing them, combined by its habit hugging its companions to showing affection. This pokemon is 1 of the most dangerous in Alola. It waves its hands wildly in intimidation and warning. Life is over for anyone who doesn't run away as fast as possible.=** -Rotomdex Bewear entry.

"I can't believe it..." Eizen twitched his right eye in shock.

"Cute but dangerous eh? Sounds interesresting!"Rokurou commented.

"Aww, I want to hug it too." Magilou pouted.

"Nobody forbid you if you're really wanted to die that badly being hugged by 1." Velvet replied. "Too bad i cant snuggle to it, but...it's cute..." Velvet thought with faint blush on her cheeks albeit she tries to hide it, she can't help but admit Riru is cute.

"Jun! We're ready for this! Riru is ready!" Riru said as the Bewear flailing her arms around. Almost hit Don Magnifico and Hasshan.

"Careful! You will hit us here!" Hasshan reprimanded and cawked while dodging Riru's arms

"Senor! Is that thing our opponent? Never seen a Pokemon like that!" Don Magnifico asked as he looking at Hanged Man and 2 blue Scorpion Daemon

"It's Daemon, anyway." He answered. "Enough lollygagging! Let's take this thing down! Hasshan, guard Magilou as usual, Don Magnifico,Riru,minna! Let's take this thing down!" Jun commanded as he Charges forward to Hanged Man daemon and his mooks with Shadow claw extended. In Respond of Jun's increased allies, Hanged Man Daemon roars as other Blue scorpion daemons appear, increasing their number.

"Don't need to ask Jun! We're know!" Rokurou said as he readying his daggers and charges too.

"Hmph. You're really one lively boy." Velvet said before she extend her daemon claw and blade gauntlet and charges too. While Number 2 nodded as he also following Velvet.

"Now I'm going to really like this." Eizen commented as he follows them.

"Roger that sir!" Hasshan said giving a salute before he perched On Magilou's shoulder.

"Looks like until i regain my offensive and defensive spells, you're stick with me okay Mr. Big-lipped Bird?" Magilou asked.

"As long As General commands me to do!" Hasshan replied as he shooting Bullet seeds toward A Blue scorpion Daemon that attempt to attacks them.

(With Rokurou and Don Magnifico)

"Ayyy caramba! Let's dance amigo!" Don Magnifico exclaimed as he nimbly dodges the attacks from Scorpion daemons before " **Ice beam!** " The Carefree Pokemon firing freezing Beam from his mouth that freezing the Scorpion daemons solid.

"Thanks to froze them bud!." Rokurou exclaimed as he taking a chance to attack. " **Form 4: Cyclone Darts!** " He executed his wind artes, destroying the frozen Scorpion daemons, shattering them into pieces.

"Si amigo! It always good to helping allies! Name Don Magnifico, what yours amigo?" Don Magnifico replied while asked as firing another Ice beam to Another Scorpion daemon while dodging their attacks in dancing-like fashion

"Rokurou rangetsu, nice to meet cha." Rokurou said "Say Magnifico, you got some neat moves there! Effective on fight too eh?" He complimented as he slashes A Scorpion Daemon that attempt to pounces at him. Then stab it to ensure its dead.

"Si amigo gracias(Thanks)!. Every battle is Escenario(Stage) for me...!" The Carefree Pokemon replied. "Now let's us having fun! **Waterfall!** " Don magnifico shouted as his body engulfed by water before he charges forward with quick speed with 1 fist extended, delivering Powerful Uppercut toward A Scorpion daemon before he grabs him and slam it to the ground in Piledriver fashion. Powerful enough to generate crater on it before he dodges another who attacks him with dancing fashion " **Giga drain!** " He exclaimed as The Carefree Pokemon extend both his arms forward, unleashing Green energy that engulf The said Scorpion daemon as well 2 of its allies, draining their energy and transferring it to him and energizes the Carefree Pokemon.

"Well, you're speak with unique language, but Sure you're an happy fellow!" Rokurou complimented as he Slashes another Scorpion Daemon "Care we work together to keep the shows going?" He asked while the two stand back to the back each other.

"Si Amigo, Dos(two) is better than Uno!(one). So Let's dance!" Don Magnifico exclaimed as Both he and Rokurou charges forward and attack the rest of Scorpion daemons with their respective moves/artes.

(With Eizen and Riru)

"Yahohoo~!" Riru shouted as The Strong arm Pokemon running while flailing her arms about, sending many Scorpion Daemons flying. "Got you~!" She chirped as she grabs one, and Bearhug(no pun intended) it until audible crack can be heard. Killing the said daemon.

"Wind lance!" Eizen exclaimed as he firing green bullet rushing in a straight line across the battle field, sending some Scorpion Daemons flying. "For A Bear, You arent bad." He said to Riru as He punches another Scorpion Daemon away.

"Of course! Riru is strong, Don't worry! Riru gonna help you Blondie man!" Riru said before she raise 1 of her arm " **Hammer arm!** " She shouted as her arm glows white and she slam A Blue scorpion Daemon flat with immense power that it generate cracks upon impact. Killing it, Riru then spin both her arms as she runs forward the swarms who attempts to attack her. " **Do-Do-Double edge~!** " She exclaimed As she charges toward the swarms, tossing several and flattening those who get too close at the same time. Several Scorpion Daemons attack wasn't affect her at all.

"Well, too lively and strong for her own good. Wonder if my sister like that sheesh..."Eizen thought before following Riru as he Punches some Scorpion Daemons who manage to dodge Riru's Onslaught.

"Blondie man! I did it! Did Riru help you?" Riru asked as Eizen approach the Strong arm Pokemon.

"Yeah You are." Eizen replied "But, You're do it alone aren't much fun, how about we beat them together?" he asked as The two stand side by side against the rest of Scorpion Daemons

"Okay! Riru agree! **Bulk up!** " Riru shouted as she flexes a bit at the same time her body engulfes by a red Aura, Increasing her Phsyical attack and defense, then she and Eizen charges forward to attack the rest of the swarms of Scorpion Daemon.

(With Jun and Velvet and Number two.)

"Buckle up!" Jun shouted as he slashing Hanged Man daemon multiple times with Shadow claw, but the Hanged Man daemon manage to counters with its claws and the Two clashes violently before ended by the two stumbled back by each other attacks. Velvet Jumps and attempt to slash the Hanged Man with Her Blade Gauntlet, Only it quickly defend itself. Velvet then unleash her Daemon claw and slashes Hanged man across the screen, manage to damages and at the same time therionized her, taking trait of Hanged man being Amorphous type daemon. Increasing her attack damage in propotion of enemy's artes defense. " **Slicing foot!** " Velvet shouted as she performs a clockwise spin, striking A Scorpion daemon that protecting Hanged man from being hit by her right foot blade. "Out of my way! **Tearing thorn!** " She shouted again as she perform a back flip kick before striking the daemon with her right foot blade." **You won't get away, Thunder Blitz!** " She finishes by throws her daemon claw forward, sending a large sphere of gravity forward that, after a moment, stops and shrinks a bit, changing its color to green, then dissipates as it grows larger. She follows with a wide horizontal slash to the right, her gauntlet-blade leaving a blue streak upon them, damages them even further. "Jun!" She shouted before jumps away.

"Alright! **Hex!** " Jun exclaimed as he generating a huge Ghostly eyes before it glares toward The daemons and Unleashing Deadly ghostly energy that damages them badly Then Jun Throws it toward Them."Then, **Shadow Sneak!** " To ensure they're aren't avoiding it, Jun extend his shadows toward Hanged man and its scorpions, Generating shadow fangs that bites and stopping them in place."Kid! help me here!" he shouted toward Number 2 as the Malak boy conjure two lines of fire toward the Daemons, As the Hex and lines of fire hits, it generating Huge explosion.

"That's more like it. Good job!" Jun complimented as he pat Number two's back

"T...thank you, i just obeying your orders sir." The Boy replied. At the same time, Don Magnifico, Rokurou, Eizen, And Riru Joins them.

"Woohoo Jun! You sure got many strong Monsters on your side! this guy also a Big fun to hang on with!" Rokurou exclaimed cheerfully as he pointing Don Magnifico.

"You betcha Senor Rokurou!. Senor Jun, We're manage to clean the swarms!" Don Magnifico said.

"Certainly you a great asset for our Plan." Eizen said.

"Riru still want to play more with them Jun! Can i?" Riru asked.

"Sure, Now just The Hanged man left." Jun replied before looking to the Hanged Man Daemon who infuriated by its swarms being killed in ease.

"Watch out, the scorpions maybe gone, but we need to kill the Hanged man one so they're stopped swarming." Velvet reminds them as The Hanged man roars and unelashing other Black smokes, unleashing other swarms of Blue scorpion daemons.

"The Hive need to go down i see, time to test this one...!" Jun said as he concentrates as two plates, Spooky and Iron began to manifest before... " **Dual up!** " Jun exclaimed as the Two plates crashes toward him and glows, engulfing him within Steel slab before A Ghost-like entity appears and laughs evilly and devours the Iron slab. Surprising Velvet and co., also Daemons alike

"Dual up?" They're puzzled before The ghost glows, fearing the worst. Velvet immediately step back dragging Number two with her and everyone step back. while the Daemons attempt to inspect.

The Ghost began expanded and cracked as Jun emerges in Zombie-like fashion,Jumps forward while ripping apart the Ghost with his bare hands at the same time, causing the ghost explodes and sent massive ghostly explosion that sent the daemons flying around, several died by the explosion as well and as Jun phase out, he leave Purple and greyish smokes around him. Now Jun Sporting A Cybernetic Zombie-like appearance. Possessing Black Googles with Red Visor who has a few of visible cracks on it, His Eyes turn heterochromic, Gray in left, Purple in right and both has Red Pupils,His skin became paler,closer to purple with few cracks too. His Hair spiked up and has two-toned style dye, Gray in right and Purple in left. He also wearing Grey scaly armor with Purple Chestplate that showing Ghost and Steel type symbols with visible cracks on it too and Jun's nails grown sharper into Metallic claws. His gloves form of his gauntlets still intact albeit now having fingerless glove appearance with spikes protruded from it. His Fangs also more pronounced and in his spiky shoulderpads, written "Cyber Zombie" word that glows purple ominously alongside his eyes. Jun Momentarily move uncontralably and wiggle his arms and torso, making eeriely groaning, zombie-like screech/sound along the way. As he finishes. He Throwing a slasher smile toward The daemons and ghostly energy began radiates from his body.

{Linebreak}

 **BGM: Wish in the Dark By Hiroyuki Takami.**

"Bzzt! new form!" Rotom shouted from sidelines.

"But it's different! He looks like an armored warrior now!" Magilou added.

"No! He's an armored Undead!" Hasshan shouted and surprised. Velvet and co. Also surprised by Jun massive change.

"He can fuse the two plates together too? But the result is a bit..." Velvet commented but interupted By Rokurou.

"Woa! Did that your daemon form Jun? You're look like An Undead now!" Rokurou exclaimed in amazement.

"The power that it radiates...it just horrifying..." Eizen said as he shuddered, followed by Number 2 hiding behind Velvet.

" **Ghost/Steel type combo: CYBER ZOMBIE!** GRAAAAAAAAAAGH!""Jun shouted before making a zombie-like gesture and roars like one, radiates an aura that making the cave shaking briefly.

"Such power...!" Magilou shouted in shock.

"Ngh...!" Velvet grunted.

The Daemons hissed ignoring it before they attempt to pounces Jun, Jun simply extend his arm for ward as Ghostly energy began forming a large Scythe made from it which Jun immediately wields it " **Shadow Claw!"** He shouted as he execute a slashing attacks at wide range, slashing all the Scorpion daemons that pounces him as they're killed with single slash. Before the scythe dissipates from his hand.

"Dammit! He also can create various weapon by single move too?!" Rokurou said in amazement as he slashes some daemons on the way

"He an amazing kid, i'll admit. Did this form is come naturally at him?" Velvet replied while asked.

"I know Jun can fuse two plates and turn him essentially into dual type Pokemon or Human in this case bzzt, But...granting him form like this...is new Bzzt. perhaps it came form his own imagination..." Rotom reply as he updating data "Cyber Zombie, Fusion of Spooky and Iron plate. Added to data bzzt."

"What power..."Jun muttered a she look at himself "Did the plate respond to my mind or even my wild imagination? I know i'm used to watch those Tokusatsu series during my days off. but man...I never known the granted dual type and also the moves can be different depending my imagination..." He thought in amazement before...

"Watch out Jun! Behind!" Eizen warned.

"Whoa!" Jun screamed as The Hanged man Impale his torso cleanly, making him screaming in pain briefly.

"Jun!" Everyone exclaimed.

"You're been reckless!" Velvet Move toward him to attack Hanged Man Daemon. But to her and everyone surprise,Jun wounds began to heal itself. "Ah, forgot that spooky plate regeneration abillity, silly me." She facepalmed.

"I thought i'm the only one who forgetful! But doesn't mean this regeneration wasn't wasting my energy!" Jun complained before he elbowing the Hanged man daemon in face and freeing himself from the daemon, He then slashing the Hanged Man daemon multiple times with Shadow claw and Metal claw combo each violently, each blow he delivered was quick, precise,and hard making the Daemon had a hard time to defend itself, Velvet helping Jun attacking the Hanged Man daemon with her artes combo too, the two executing powerful combo of moves and artes toward the hanged Daemon with perfect coordination. Rokurou,Number 2, Eizen, Don Magnifico,And Riru manage to hold their own too against Hanged Man Blue scorpion daemon's mooks, Hasshan also manage to keep those who watch in sidelines safe from harm.

Then Jun extend both his arms forward generating ghostly energy in both of them, the ghostly energy began to forming a pair of Sickles. Which he use as weapon. **"Shadow claw!"** He exclaimed as he slashing Hanged man Daemon Multiple times at the response the daemon immediately parrying him with his claws, But Jun relentless and quick attacks manages to get through the daemon's defenses and making it stumbles back, " **Gear Grind!"** Jun later throw the sickles like boomerang at the same time they're forming energy gear that began to sticks to Hanged man body upon impact before grinding the daemon viciously multiple times then returned to Jun's hand. Each attacks making the Daemon screeched in pain. **"Shadow Bone!** " Jun Exclaimed before he turn both sickles into 1 single, ghostly Bone club covered in Ghastly flames and Clobber the daemon multiple times and smash it to the groud Hard that it explodes.

"Devour!" Velvet shouted as she slashes the daemon with Her consuming claws followed by her other artes to damages the Hanged Man even further. The daemon screaming in pain as she damages it. Followed By Eizen Punches the daemon that sent it flying across the field, then Riru who use her hammer arm on it that slam The Daemon to the ground, Then as The Daemon awakes,Rokurou Jumps and stabbing the daemon to the ground again before execute a spinning slash to damages it even further then he jumps back as Both Number 2 and Don Magnifico casting their Ice spell and Unleashing Ice beam respectively toward the Hanged man, freezing its limbs solid and preventing it to move

"Let's finish this!" Jun exclaimed as he summon and combine the ghostly sickle in his arms to forming a Ghostly Bow and arrow and he began to aim and charging Ghostly energy. The Hanged Daemon struggle to release itself from its icy prison to no avail " **SPIRIT SHACKLE!** " He shouted as he fires multiple ghostly arrow toward the Hanged Man Daemon that encircling around it before suddenly stopped mid-trajectory,all aiming toward Hanged man daemon before Jun kicks it, creating massive amount of ghostly arrows that begin to impale through the daemon and landed to its shadows before explodes in black flames. Damages it massively.

 **BGM Ended.**

{Linebreak}

"General!" Hasshan shouted in awe and panic at the same time.

"Wow! Talk about an overkill finisher!" Magilou exclaimed.

"That's insane and cool at the same time...wish i can do archery." Rokurou complimented

"This kid not good at using his power and being flashy executing it, he creative at the same time too." Eizen added.

"Whoa..."Number 2 said in awe.

"Senor Jun, That's awesome!" Don Magnifico shouted and complimenting jun at the same time.

"Awesome!" Riru added.

"Thanks...! I just try what i can think though." Jun replied as the ghostly bow and arrow dissipates from his hand before he greeted by a gentle pat in back.

"Great Job Jun, I know despite your stupid look, You're very Reliable." Velvet said complimenting the boy. though with her usual cold tone

"It's that even a compliment?" Jun muttered.

As the group speaking each other, Little they did know, the Hanged man still there, albeit Barely even alive with serious injuries and Only its torso and head left, From A Far, A Human figure accompanied by A humanoid tapir-like creature who wielding pendulum observing them. The man who can be distinguisehd by his strange looking Green shades as well wearing A Black Lab coat also carrying A Rifle-like weapon, who he aims at the Hanged Man daemon

"The Dire Foe Daemon...It's a perfect timing for testing My sweet, Beautiful Beast Rifle that Magnificent me create! She will be pleased by the result!" The man speaking in arrogant-like tone, his Green shades briefly glows green ominously as he spinning the switch on the rifle as it announces...

 **=TOTEM BOOST!=**

"Heh!" He exclaimed as he shot a Black rocket bullet toward The Hanged Man Daemon. As the rocket close by...

"WARNING BZZT! WARNING!" Rotom suddenly screamed, shocking everyone.

"Rotom? What the hell man?!" Jun asked.

"Something is coming BZZT!" Rotom screamed but before everyone know what happened. The Black rocket manages to get its target, the Hanged man daemon before...

 **BOOM!**

"What THE?!" Rokurou shouted.

"Bawk!" Hasshan shouted.

"Hwoaa!" Riru yelped.

"What is that?!" Eizen added.

"An explosion happened there!" Don Magnifico pointed.

"Whoa! I'm not registering my fate on this!" Magilou exclaimed.

"Did something happened Jun?! Are that daemon still-" Velvet asked While she protecting Number two before Jun Interupt.

"It certainly is! Look!" Jun Pointing the site where The Hanged Man Daemon seemingly perishes as to everyone shock, The Hanged Man Daemon Now increased In size and Became Gigantic, Not only that. Its wounds are healed,Its body return to normal and it unleashing Orange Aura that was familliar for Jun with, as the result, not only it became Stronger, It became More Vicious at the same time Too!

"Rotom! That daemon also has that aura?!" Jun Asked Rotom in shock seeing The now Gigantic Hanged Man Daemon who roars in anger and ready to attack them, The Orange aura around him also flared up in response of its anger.

"IT IS BZZZT! THAT THING JUST GOT A TOTEM AURA!" Rotom shouted in panic.

"Totem aura?! Is that something that making him became giant?" Rokurou asked.

"It's an aura that originated from my world." Jun Explained "It originally can only be accessed by Totem Pokemon, A special Pokemon with Unusual and larger size that usually functioned as the last obstacles of a trial for Island challenge, If we defeat them, the trial is over and we come as the winner. Some Totem also can be trained as other Pokeon does, I have many of them. Nobody knows where it came from. But...I never know a Daemon have totem aura like that, but how?" Jun Explained while wondering how the Hanged Man daemon became Totem, but everyone immediately greeted by powerful claw swipes from the daemon that sent them flying.

 _ **Crash! X6**_

"Gah!" Rokurou, Eizen, and Jun also Don Magnifico screams in pain as they're fall to the ground

"Agh!" Number 2 and Rotom followed.

"Bawk!" Hasshan screamed As well.

"Kya!" The Girls too.

"No kidding! This Thing became even more vicious and stronger than before!" Eizen complained.

"Doesn't matter! It get in our way and it must be to eliminated! DEVOUR!" Velvet shouted in rage as she unleashing her consuming claw and attempt attack the Strengthened Hanged man Daemon. Only it swat her aside in ease with powerful sweep that slam her toward the nearby cavern wall, making her Screaming in pain. The Hanged man advanced toward Velevet, attempt to attack her, Only Jun Quickly repel the Daemon attack with His Shadow claw scythe variation.

"Get your hands off her dumbass!" Jun shouted angrily as he clashes with Hanged Man daemon who responded by angry roar for his meal being interupted.

"What are you doing?! Don't get in my way Jun!" Velvet angrily reminds him.

"Idiot! It's not something that you're can do alone!" Jun Shouted back as he guarding Velvet and struggling against The Totem Daemon. "This thing can easily Kill you if you're facing it alone recklessly!" He shouted as he struggling to keep Hanged man in bay. Velvet stunned by this somehow, sensing this Rokurou immediately slashes The Daemon claws away and helping Jun parrying with the said Daemon. "Velvet! Stop being jerk and stubborn! We need to work together to take down this big boy!" Rokurou reprimanded.

"He's right!" Eizen exclaimed As He Jumps to the Hanged Man Daemon's back and Punches it multiple times. "We need to work together to taking down stronger foe like this one!" He shouted as he dodges The Daemon attempt to shake him off its back. The Daemon roared before Slashing the three man and sent them flying to the cavern wall and damages them badly.

"JUN! ROKUROU! EIZEN!" Velvet screamed while Number 2 tries to heal her wounds.

"Ouch! That definitely hurt!" Rokurou groaned in pain as he stand up.

"Sh*t!" Jun cursed as he return to normal and try to stand up.

"We need to get outta here first!" Eizen shouted as he stand up.

"I think we can't! That monster Block the whole escape route with his aura!" Magilou reprimanded as she points out the whole damon aura blocking their exist, probably due the Totem boost that said Daemon receive.

"Just like Island Trials bzzt! We cannot run until we defeat that thing bzzzt!" Rotom panicked.

"You're gotta to be kidding me!" Magilou replied in panic.

The Daemon attacks them again, but Don Magnifico and Riru also Hasshan attacks the Daemon in Unison to prevent it reaching their comrade, but the daemon manages to shrug off their attacks and immediately counter attacks by slashing the three Pokemon with its claws, damages them and slam them to the ground.

"Ouchies!" Don Magnifico screeched in pain.

"BAWK!" Followed by Hasshan...

"Kya!" The Riru screamed in pain too.

"Minna! Hang in there!" Jun said as he rushes toward his three Pokemon who struggling to stand up, The Hanged Man daemon notices it and aiming its Fangs toward Jun.

"Idiot! Watch out!" Eizen screaming.

"JUN!" His Pokemon shouted to the boy, but He ignores them and Jump toward his pokemon. Jun closes his eyes as the Hanged Man preparing to bite and kill him, but. All he heard Just a sound of something being Grabbed tightly. As he looking behind, they're seeing Velvet manage to stop The Hanged man daemon with her enlarged Daemon claw and to their shock the familliar Aura can be seen around her body, she manage to therionized herself by taking amorphous traits of hanged man, that Includes its Totem Boost without became totem sized!

"Velvet! You...!" Jun shocked as he looking at Velvet's own Totem Boost.

"Consider...this as Payment for what you're done before...Jun, I think i'm already found a new way to use this hands of mine andd...this is not only your challenge." Velvet said as she Grab Hanged man Tighter with her Daemon aura Flared up. "This is OURS..." She declared before let her grip Go and Executing a spin slash that sent The Totem Hanged man stumbles.

"T...thanks!" Jun said as he thanking Velvet while she helping him to stand up. "You three, come back." Jun said as he returns Hasshan, Don Magnifico,and Riru back to their Pokeballs, He gonna heal them after battle is over.

"Say, You're got an idea for taking down this thing?" Velvet asked as she extending Her Daemon claw.

"Damn straight!" Jun responded By taking a Blue Pokeball, it aren't great ball, the said Pokeball has Blue lines motif on it as well four yellow thick lines-like thing on it, it was A Beast Ball, A Pokeball for catching a certain Enigmatic being who known as...Ultra Beast.

"Another different ball..." Velvet commented.

"I know you're got another. But...I feel something different inside there." Eizen commented.

"Yeah, normally i didn't use this because how strong the Pokemon within, but this punk need to pick somebody on its own size! Yumeko! Come on out pal!" Jun exclaimed as he throw the Beast ball to the air, the balls opened and manifest the Pokemon within.

Everyone now shocked, including Hanged Man Daemon as now in front of them, there's a large, humanoid Pokémon that is mainly White, with a bodily construction that closely resembles that of a bamboo shoot. It has a horn, that resembles a drill bit that appears to be atop of a structure that is similar to a hat with two small green spots. There is another structure that stems from the "hat" that resembles hair. The lower half of its head is small, with a tiny mouth. Its long neck is divided into three segments; each one of the segments resembles a long, individual neck. Its lower body consists of a structure that is similar to a dress colored in different shades of green with the top is white. Below the dress, there is what appears to be bamboo stalks. Its huge, disembodied arms resemble stalks of bamboo, with similar projections surrounding a larger opening. It radiates a red aura briefly as soon she appears, She was Jun's first caught Ultra beast, Yumeko the Shiny Celesteela.

"Ready Master Jun! That's our opponent right?" The Launch Pokemon asked as she taking aim with her Two Huge cannon arms, Ready to shot.

"Oh, i get it..." Velvet can only muttered that word. surprised by what she just witness.

"Woa~ what a huge iron bamboo lady~" Rokurou whistled. despite her alien-looking appearance, Yumeko somewhat attractive in Rokurou eyes.

"Now A Huge Iron Bamboo lady? Just what kind of allies Jun has meet?" Eizen muttered in shock.

"Wow...amazing..." Number 2 said in awe.

"Holy mother of- She's so huge... " Magilou wide-eyed seeing the Shiny Celesteela floating in front of them.

"I'll gonna explain about our Ultra beast bzzt! these extradimensional Pokemon came from Another dimension!, Yumeko was one of them!" Rotom said as his screen showing a shiny Celesteela.

 **=Celesteela, The Launch Pokemon. Steel and Flying type, One of dangerous Being from another dimension that known As Ultra Beast or UB. Codename UB-04: BLASTER, Both of its arms radiates an immense amount of energy that can expel a flammable gas in order to propel itself as well Blasting everything that attempt to harm it. Although it's alien to this world and a danger here, it's apparently a common organism in the world where it normally lives. Despite its large size, it capable to flying across the sky at high speed and despite being a steel type, it's body is plantlike and can absorb nutrients from soil to energizes itself, it originated from Ultra crater from Ultra space.=** -Rotomdex Celesteela's Entry.

"They're certainly a powerful and dangerous being...but Jun manage to make one as an ally, that's remarkable..." Eizen commented.

"That is he an awesome kid! His allies definitely dangerous and interesting, yet he befriend them without even afraid!" Rokurou added.

"Definitely an alien..." Velvet commented.

"Yumeko! Flash cannon that daemon!" Jun ordered.

"I know that master! **Flash cannon!** " Yumeko shouted as she fires a powerful silver energy laser from both of her arms toward The Hanged man, The attack hits home and making the daemon screaming in pain before large explosion occurs and briefly causing tremor.

"What power...!" Eizen exclaimed in shock.

"Then My turn!" Velvet shouted as she sprints forward alongside Rokurou and Eizen, attacking the Hanged man with her claw, this time her attacks manage to dent and damages the Hanged Man daemon. It counterattack in return, but Yumeko shooting it from a far with another Flash cannon that making it screaming in pain, Eizen and Rokurou landing their attack respectively to the Hanged man face, followed By Velvet Unleashing her Thunder Blitz who boosted by her Own Totem Boost toward the Hanged man Daemon, generating explosion that sent the daemon stumbles and fall flat to the ground.

"You aren't helping Thug Boy?" Magilou asked.

"I will, but i need to think since dual plate combo wasn't enough to bring this thing down that easily..." Jun replied before he putting a deep thought, before Arceus voice once again echoed from his Mind.

" _ **Kazami! Could you hear me?** "_ The Alpha Pokemon bellowed while asked through his telepathy from Hall of Origin.

"Oh it's you! Yes i am! I need stronger power to take that daemon down! Something's making it suddenly growing into totem sized and gaining totem pokemon boost!" Jun explained.

" _ **I'm already aware of that,but let me tell you something, it's source is from another threat from Mysterious group of Invaders of another dimension. They're started to invade desolation by bringing UB's in order to destroy them! Consider this as one of your mission besides destroying Innominat Kazami!** "_ Arceus Exclaimed, hearing his word about Invaders and UB's, Jun Remember a fateful event when Zotz, who as Cosmog that nicknamed Nebby that time, being forced by Lusamine to open an Ultra wormhole that almost killing the poor Pokemon that only survives just because she evolves into Cosmoem, as the result, many Ultra wormhole opened across the alola that unleashing many Ultra beast that Stranded in Alola and began to wreck havoc, forcing Kahunas and other strong trainers alike to chasing them out of The island. Fearing the worst, Jun began shivered remembering those event, could it be the same person from another dimension? Only time could tell...

"Are you're serious?! Somebody is invading this dimension?!" Jun exclaimed, hearing the word causing Velvet and co. To flinch about what are Jun saying. Their world being Invaded? Is that even true? They're unsure but judging from Jun own expression, he wasn't kidding.

" _ **Of course it is, You're already experience it before aren't you? UB's just like Legendary and Mythical Pokemon,they're bring massive destruction should they're fall and commanded in the wrong hands! In order to prevent this happen, it's time for you to assume Pokemon,Legendary,Mythical, and UB Force to counter them!** "_ Arceus replied with his Grandiose and Godly voice.

"Is That a new power up for me?" Jun asked.

"What? He still have another?!" Magilou exclaimed. "Just How many powers do you have Jun?!" She asked in shock.

"Gosh, he full of surprise." Rokurou commented.

"Master of course still has many things beneath his sleeves!" Yumeko said as she unleashing Air slash toward The Hanged Man Daemon to keep it away.

" _ **It is, You can Draw Your power from Ordinary Pokemon,Legendary,Mythical,or UB's and Fuse with them and gaining their Powers and Abillities. You can only use them as long as you can depending your condition and your bonds with them. Also depending the typing,they're also grant you their type moves from the plates that wasn't you're get, but it consume more energy to do so until you gain the corresponding plate. These force transformation form change also consume your energy more than plates, so use them wisely!** "_ Arceus explained as his eyes glows at the same time, Jun's eyes also glows green briefly.

"I see...So how i use this Legend force?" Jun asked toward Arceus.

" _J **ust like how you using that dual plate combo, think about the Any Pokemon! Be it Ordinary Pokemon,Legendary,Mythical,or UB pokemon that you're wanted to fuse with by your Imagination! I'm also granting you my telepathy power in order to call the legendary that already you're caught and you're leave in their territory easier. Now if you're ready! Think then call them!** "_ Arceus explained.

"Okay! I Know what the legend i gonna choose with!"Jun exclaimed before he concentrating...

Alola, Ula'Ula Island

Haina Desert, The One and only Desert place on Alola region, This Scorching-hot desert contain natural maze that often causing trainers that exploring this place lost their way and almost cannot get out without the outside help. Deep beneath the desert, There's A Ruins where The Guardian deity of Ula'Ula Island live and worshipped there,Called Ruins of the Abundance. Inside The ruins, There's A Man that older than Jun in black clothing and red eyes that cleaning the ruins, He is The Current Kahuna of Ula'Ula island, Nanu. On the pedestal, A Pokemon can be seen there, sitting lazily. The Pokemon has Black colouration with several markings as well Bull-like appearance with a Huge Horns,White ring on its "Nostrils", A golden bell attached to its tail,a pair of Thick and Muscular arms and Red shell with several markings on it. It was One of the Guardian deity of Alola region, Tapu Bulu. He govern the Ula'Ula island. Jun was capturing him alongside other Tapus after he becoming champion and given the permission from the respective island kahuna and the Tapus itself.,but he didn't sent them to the box or poke pelago,instead. He entrusting them to their respective Kahunas to guarding them on their respective ruins since they still have their Job to protect their island. They're also can get out from their own pokeball on their own, so people of alola didn't need to be worried their Deity suddenly dissapeared.

"Still lazy as usual aren't you? Even since that boy capture you and asking your help for stopping those Rainbow rocket or whatever it is, you're still didn't active on the battle as before." Nanu said while asked the guardian deity who lazily taking sips of his Pinap juice.

"( **Jun wasn't call me ever since the whole interview that really grating me. My fellow wasn't shut up since they're hearing these event from Bruno** )" Tapu Bulu groaned through telepathy to Nanu, Jun Once bringing him to interview toward A Reporter who curious about the reason why he destroying thrifty megamart(Trial site). Since the reporter keep annoying him by several questions as he cannot reply normally as humans could, the event enough to traumatizing the Land spirit Pokemon,albeit briefly, though he still ashamed due other Tapus keep making fun of it.

"That is why I rarely trust Multimedias." Nanu replied. "I heard the same reporter attempt to interview The Famous Pikachu actor, but Our champion kicks her butt and she fled in fear due an island guardian is her opponents. Is that really you?" He asked.

"( **Yeah, I decide to make it personal, just before she started to battling Jun, she fled in fear after noticing my presence because i was angry that time, Jun then reprimand me alongside Bruno. It's her own fault she offends me and pestering me with many question despite i'm already answering.** )" Tapu Bulu explained.

"Interviewing a Pokemon simply one of "best" Job that she ever had." Nanu said sarcastically before noticing the pedestal glows green "Hmm? Something happened huh...it something that never happened everyday." He said.

"( **Of course i knew this, Is Original one calling, Jun needs my help and I will come! There's maybe something interesting happened there too.** )" Tapu Bulu replied as he floating from his pedestal and began flexing his muscle. Green wormhole began to appear on the pedestal,the one who leading toward Jun's location, West Laban tunnel.

"I see, then give my regards to him. I gonna clean your ruins as you're off." Nanu said before hand Tapu Bulu an Ultra ball that contain the land spirit Pokemon.

"( **I will, thanks My Kahuna. I'm off then!** )" Tapu bulu nodded as he enters the ball before the Ball magically floated and enters the wormhole before it closed. Nanu could only giving a bit smirks before he clean The pedestal. "Sure Jun, you're really remind me of your father...can befriend all Pokemon in ease, including our guardian deities. Truly Son of "The Unyielding Fiery fist of Hoenn" "Nanu thought as he remember Jun's Father, who also A Pokemon champion of hoenn and His Old friend. "If you're still here, you probably already proud to your son you're know..."He thought again while smiling, remembering fond memories about him and his old friend.

Back To West laban tunnel

Velvet,Rokurou,Eizen,Number 2, and Yumeko Still clashes with the Hanged Man Daemon. Then a Green wormhole began to appear nearby Jun, An Ultra ball appear from there, which Jun immediately caught with his hand.

"Are you ready pal?" Jun asked through the Ultra ball, inside the ball, Tapu Bulu nodded in response

"Master! Are you gonna let him out too?" Yumeko asked while shooting with an Air slash toward Hanged man Daemon who clashes with her and Velvet and co.

"Yeah, as well end this whole madness! El Odio! Come on out!" Jun Exclaimed as he throws The Ultra ball to the air, it opened and Unleashing Tapu bulu from within. The Land spirit Pokemon immediately roars upon being unleashed, as he lands, The Terrain began to be filled by vegetation,flowers,and Grasses. It was Tapu Bulu's own signature abillity. Grassy surge activated.

"Here i come!" El Odio,The Nickname of Tapu bulu that Jun caught shouted as he flexing, ready for battle.

"Whoa! A Bull daemon now?!" Magilou remarked.

"Excuse me miss! I'm not a daemon or whatever it is! I'm land spirit Pokemon,one of four Guardian deities of alola, El Odio The Tapu bulu! That's my name!" El Odio Reprimanded.

"Is he one of Your Pokemon Jun? He said He's Guardian deity too..."Velvet asked.

"He is, he aren't ordinary Pokemon, He A Legendary Pokemon, One of the four Guardian deities of Alola, El Odio the Tapu Bulu. On my world, Legendary Pokemon is Pokemon with immense power that all of them considered as deity. It said if one is fall to the wrong hands, they're can causing massive destruction. El odio just 1 of them." Jun Explained.

"Allow me bzzt!" Rotom buzzed before showing Tapu Bulu's picture on his screen

 **=Tapu Bulu, The Land spirit Pokemon. Grass and fairy type, also 1 of Guardian deities of Alola and resides in Ula'Ula island as their guardian. it maybe Lazy, but it actually didn't like conflict and always try to avoid it if possible, usually giving warning by making a ringing sounds from its tail. but in battle or if offended enough, Tapu bulu is the Most violent among the other Island guardian, like a Raging Bull, this Legendary Pokemon strikes with violent and brutal ferocity toward its enemies. immoblizing them first by commanding the plants before dealing a savage blow with its horn or swinging A Large Tree like a club or hammer to sent them flying. it using Vegetation to energize itself and simply by appear, nearby plants and vegetation will start to grow.=-Rotomdex Tapu Bulu's entry.**

"Swinging tree like a hammer? talk about super strength!" Rokurou commented.

"Yet he know how to didn't cause any trouble with." Velvet added.

"I see, I just noticed as he appears, The Ground now filled by vegetation." Velvet said as she looking at Grassy Terrains that appears from El Odio's abillity.

"It Thanks to my abillity, Grassy surge. I can summon Vegetations to heal myself,allies and unfortunately, enemies as well." El Odio explained as everyone, including Hanged man daemon slowly healed due Grassy Terrain effect."Say Jun, You need my help for what?" The Land spirit Pokemon asked.

"I want to attain Legend force that original one told me, he just grant me abillity to do so. Care we test it?" Jun asked.

"I know since Original one told me on Ruins of Abundance, why not? Do it then! Use my power as you like!" El Odio exclaimed as he taking stance

"Thank you!" Jun thanking him before he concentrates, not long after. Jun's Body unleashing Green aura alongside El Odio, the Land Spirit Pokemon turn into green orb that immediately enters Jun's Body.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jun shouted loudly as Vegetation started to engulf him then glows green that forcing Velvet and Magilou as well Rotom to step back and shielding their eyes.

"Bzzzt! BZZZT!" Rotom screamed.

"What happened to him?!" Rokurou asked."

"Don't ask me! His Bull just turns into some kind of orb then enters his body big boy!" Magilou replied.

"I guess is another transformation of his, he truly good at Transformation artes if you're asking me." Eizen replied

"So...he transform again?" Number 2 asked.

"Yeah he is. Velvet replied as she looking at him.

The glows began to dissipates and The vegetation explodes, Jun emerges as He Jumps then lands to the ground, vegetation began to sprout even more as he lands, Now he sporting appearance of A Wild, Barbarian warrior-like appearance, He now Only Wearing A Black Bull-themed vest/armor with Large red Shoulder pad that based from Tapu Bulu's shell as well his horns complete with Red,tattered Coat on it also without any T-shirt underneath, he Still wearing his Black long pants and now he no longer wearing his shoes as he Going barefoot, His body also more Muscular than even Rokurou or Eizen, Jun Also wearing Ultra ball belt and Possessing same eye colour as Tapu bulu and wearing Nose ring, His hair became more wilder and spikier and dyed Black with some red streaks on it as well growing a pair of Bull horns on his head. His body also covered in similar marks as Tapu Bulu and he also grows a tail with similar shape as Tapu bulu itself.

{Linebreak}

 **BGM: BEASTBITE (Rider chips)  
**

" **Legend force: Tapu Bulu!** " Jun Roared, sending shockwaves that briefly blows away Velvet and co. Including the Totem Hanged Man Daemon. The shockwave and power that they're feel so massive, like a deity just ascend and ready to battle, they're sweated heavily and their eyes dilating out of shock, is That The Legendary force that Jun talking about? But their expression already answer it. Jun's Power Just that Massive.

"Oh my goodness...! that not even an ordinary transformation arte..." Magilou said in shock.

"That power...he aren't kidding...!"Eizen commented in shock.

"Holy crap! This kid power skyrocketed into horrifying level!" Rokurou added.

"Is this your true Power Jun...?!" Velvet muttered as she struggles to handle the ripple of shockwaves that Jun sent as he transform.

"Legend force form and the first one bzzt! must update data! MUST UPDATE DATA!" Rotom exclaimed as he began to updating data excitedly.

"Is this even a right time to do that Rotom-san?!" Yumeko reprimanded the living dex.

Hanged Man Daemon aren't amused by this and lunges forward with His claws toward Jun. As he getting close, Jun defend himself simply by 1 hand, grasping tightly the claw of Hanged man as it struggles to free itself, only Jun grasp getting tighter and tighter to the point its claw cracks, Jun's fist glows green before raising it and Punches the Hanged Man with such force it sent flying across the tunnel before ended slammed to the wall and destroying it, Velvet and co. Pupils dillated in shock as they're witnessing it.

"I know i already seeing Him Punching a thief and that praetor and sent them flying toward the gate of hellawes with his gauntlet...but he now in that form only use his hand toward that dire foe Daemon!" Rokurou exclaimed in amazement.

"Woo! He now a Herculestaur! Hercules mix Minotaur~ with herculean strength of bull!" Magilou exclaimed dramatically.

"Is that how you're describe it?" Velvet replied sarcastically.

The Daemon angrily stand up before roars, summoning again, Another swarms of Blue scorpions who also receiving totem boost.

"Summoning allies? Now this is first trial in desolation and a new freaking challenge for us!" Jun exclaimed before stomping the ground, causing a tree grows from there at the same time, he punches it before pulling something from there, it was A Warhammer with Tapu bulu Motif and design on it. "New Weapon? Did every Legend force come with this?" Jun asked Before he knowing, El Odio Voice echoed in his mind

" _ **Remember when you get dual type combo form based on your Imagination Eh Jun?** "_ The Land spirit Pokemon communicated through telepathy to Jun.

"Oh, you you're can communicate despite both of us fused each other Odio? Of course!" Jun said while asked.

" _ **This weapon also based on your own Imagination, Original one power is over creation, he creating us, Pokemon and its world based on his Imagination and he got infinite imagination on his head, As well his powers. Since you're Inheriting his plates, you're can use that creation power too, albeit in not at original one level depending your imagination. That's what i get from Dialga,Palkia,and Giratina through their telepathy anyway...!** "_ El Odio explained.

"I get it, Then i gonna name this hammer...Del Toro(Of the Bull) Smasher! How's that sound?" Jun asked as he swing his war hammer who suprisingly light despite its size, though maybe justified due Jun's own legend force power.

"Can I hold that hammer? It looks cool!" Rokurou asked in excitement

"Are You always excited whenever seeing a new weapon?" Eizen wide-eyes seeing Rokurou's reaction.

"You sure know how to give a strange yet good name." Velvet commented.

" _Yeah, That's "Cool" Indeed"_ El Odio Groaned.

The Scorpion daemons immediately attacks at Hanged Man Daemon command toward Them, Jun Jumps toward Yumeko first before.

"We gonna get through those swarms Yumeko!" Jun exclaimed.

"Hai!" The Launch Pokemon Nodded before she floats a bit and taking aim. " **Smart Strike!** " Yumeko shouted as she flies through the Daemon swarms with her Horn extend. Impales those who in front of her as well sent some flying before she impales Hanged Man Daemon cleanly, making the Daemon screeches in pain Before Jun greet him with Multiple Hammer smashes then sent him flying with devastating smash. Sending the Hanged man Flying across the tunnels again. Some daemons that still standing attempt to attack only Jun smash them away Like A Baseball and Yumeko Blast them away Mid-Flight using her Flash cannon and Air slash combo.

"You're aren't getting away!" Velvet shouted before extending her daemon claw and run toward The Hanged Man Daemon. "Devour!" She shouted as she using consuming claw, therionized herself again and gaining another Totem Boost. The she began chaining her artes toward The Hanged daemona nd attacking it with Multiple slashes and kicks. " **Thunder Blitz!** " She shouted before unleashing another Energy ball, Blasting the Hanged man away and damages it. Eizen and Rokurou as well Number 2 Working together repelling the swarm with their respective artes combos. Yumeko also helps them by keeping several in bay with her moves.

The Hanged man fall to the ground. as he awokens, Jun Greet it with Powerful Hammer smash, The Daemon attempt to block only Jun Break His guard easily, damages it and sent it stumbles back. The Daemon attempt to counter with its claw swipe, Only its claw broken upon impact of Jun's own arm. " **Horn Leech!** " Jun shouted as his horns as well the horn on his shoulder pads grows longer and glows green before he lunges and stabs the Hanged man with them and dragging it toward his own swarms who still battling Velvet and the others, they're step back in order to give a way for Jun as he keep tackling the struggling Hanged man daemon who attempt to free itself before both crashed to the nearby wall that enough to create massive crack. Jun's Body glows green briefly, indicating he healed by Energy draining effect of Horn leech then proceed to throw the Hanged man back before taking stance and he scream "HOMERUN!" as he proceed to smash The Hanged man across its face with Del toro smasher, sent it flying toward the direction of Yumeko and Velvet, who now Jumps to her body and rides her.

"Hey, help me here iron girl." Velvet asked Yumeko to help her.

"Hai Velvet-dono! The name is Yumeko anyway." The Launch Pokemon agree before she taking aim and proceed to flies toward The direction where Totem Hanged man at as Velvet prepared herself to attack.

"DEVOUR!" Velvet shouted as she extend her daemon claw and at the same time...

" **Smart strike!** " Yumeko shouted also as the two girls strucks a devastating blow toward Hanged Man Daemon that enough to sent it flying, making it screaming in pain. As he the gravity do its works to the daemon, Jun already waiting in the bottom, with Del toro smasher aimed to the sky

"Time to see what this baby truly can do!" Jun said before pulling the lever that located at the bottom of the handle.

 **=GRASPER MODE!=**

Del toro smasher announces it before the warhammer portion(designed after Tapu Bulu's shell who Opened) closed and making the horn extended and more pronounced, forming a Long-claw/spear Hybrid weapon or in this case Grasper mode.

"Sugheeee! It can change mode too!" Rokurou shouted comically in Fanboy-esque voice after he slashing A Blue scorpion Daemon.

"Are he a weapon maniac bzzzt?!" Rotom comically shouted as well toward Rokurou.

"Oh, Weapon fetishist!" Magilou added.

Jun Proceed to catches The Hanged Man daemon again, looking at the swarms that Velvet and group attacks, he got a brilliant, yet crazy idea.

"Everyone! Move aside, i got an idea! Just do what i told and you will get it!" Jun exclaimed as Velvet and Group stops fightning along witht he other daemons.

"What this idea you're talking about?" Velvet asked.

"Just do what i said, believe in me." Jun replied "Yumeko, Take everyone with You first. Now...!" Jun ordered.

"Hai Master!" The Launch Pokemon nodded before she flies toward the group,startling them before she take them each with one of her cannon arm before throwing them to their back.

"Whoa! What are you planning Jun?" Rokurou asked.

"Is this plan involving you're facing those swarms by yourself?!" Eizen asked in disbelief.

"Whatever it is, i hope it works thug boy!" Magilou added.

"Trust me, if you're on way, I cannot guarantee your safety." Jun said before he taking stance and... **"Wood...HAMMER!"** He shouted loudly as he begin to move and spin, spin, spin,and spin Del Toro smasher furiously so fast along with the Hanged man daemon who captured by its Grasper mode toward The swarms of Blue Scorpion Daemons, Slaugther and sending anything around him flying everywhere, As Jun proceed his AOE Attack, many Scorpion daemons, either on his way or attempt to stop him sent flying to the Ceiling of the cavern and have gravity do the rest or to the cavern wall,Dragged and smashed against the wall with such force they're body splattered into bloody mess upon impact, some even bisected by the sharp horn portion into 2. The attack also damaging the poor hanged man badly since it forced to be part of the weapon to smash its own swarms to begin with. Everyone can be seen watched in amazement and shock about his "plan".

"Jun sure knows about battling a lot, Just look how he even roll...I mean spin around!" Rokurou exclaimed in awe as he seeing Jun mass-killing the daemons on his way. "Velvet, you should learn more from Jun!" he exclaimed toward the young woman.

"I know, I know..." Velvet shut him up before she focuses on Jun, a faint blush can be seen on her face "My~ Jun..you never cease to amaze aren't you? You one hell tough boy while sometimes a bit annoying though." Velvet thought while smirks a bit. Confident Jun will finish the Job quickly.

"That's insane..." Number 2 commented.

"I wonder where he get his own knowledge and Imagination with? Form the form itself and weapon...did he creating it by himself?" Eizen thought while he watched in shock and amazement about Jun's own skill in battling and his countless body count killing.

"Spin around~ around~ and AROUND~!" Magilou shouted dramatically as she making a spinning motion with her hands. Effectively snapping Eizen from his thought.

"Too many Body count bzzt!, i can't update these all Bzzt!" Rotom complained.

"Is that even the right time to do the said thing?!" Eizen reprimanded him.

"Master! Watch your attack! We're almost getting hit here!" Yumeko reprimanded as she dodges several Blue Scorpion daemons that sent flying toward her.

Seeing the swarms now cleared, Jun smiled before "Now you're out!" Jun exclaimed as he letting the Hanged Man Go and sent it flying wto nearby cavern wall as he stops his spins, he grunted in pain as several Green electricity crackles around, signifying the recoil damage effect of Wood hammer. He decide to use the rest of his energy to finish the Hanged man daemon right now.

"Alright! Now i'm really sick by these whole progress! Yumeko! With me girl!" Jun exclaimed as he prepare to finishing the Hanged Man daemon who try to recover itself,albeit barely. The grassy surge effect began to vanish as well.

"Hai! I'm ready!" Yumeko said before letting everyone get down from her body as she about to taking aim with both of her Huge arm cannons and began her charging

"Mind if i'm join in?" Velvet asked while she charges her Thunder Blitz

"Of course! Girls first!" Jun agreed as He pulling the lever from Del toro smasher handle again, turning back into its warhammer mode

 **=HAMMER MODE!=**

 **"Flash cannon!"** Yumeko shouted as she fires silver energy beams from both of her cannons toward Hanged man daemon.

 **"Thunder Blitz!"** Velvet follow the suit as she fires her energy ball toward the same target, Both attack hits Home as the Hanged man daemon screeched in pain before both attacks generating explosion.

"Alright! **Legendary Arte - Nature's Madness!** " Jun shouted before his Del Toro smasher gathering Pinkish energy then he slams the ground and a pink shockwave comes out of the ground, with wisps of blue aura appearing above the ground, Pushing the Hanged man back before it falls to the ground, it is being hit with multiple Pink,Blue and Green Bolts. Weakening it.

"Nature's madness bzzt! It's The Tapus signature move! though the technique won't kill, it always deals damage equal to 50% of target own energy! Perfect for weakening target before truly finishing them off bzzzt!" Rotom explained.

"Now finish it Jun! It's your chance!" Velvet exclaimed.

"I will!" Jun said as he sprints forward with His horns on his head and shoulder pads enlarged and extend before it glows green " **MEGAHORN!** " Jun shouted loudly before proceed to Impale and Gore the Hanged man daemon with it, making it screeching in pain and Jun pinning the daemon down to the wall then throw the daemon back before ending it with another Wood hammer smash that finally seals the Hanged Man fate, destroying it with massive explosion.

 **BGM Ended**

{Linebreak}

"He did it!" Rokurou exclaimed.

"That's our Jun for ya!" Magilou added. "As expected from the Mighty witch Magilou greatest ally~!" She chirped.

"I doubt that, but thanks..." Jun said as he panted heavily and dropped himself to the ground in exhaustion and at the same time, he return into normal as El Odio get out from his body and Del toro smasher also vanishes as he returned into his normal appearance. The Jun gives Thumbs up toward Velvet and co. Arceus was right, what Jun really feel right now is exhaustion due how immense Legend force power was and The Alpha Pokemon word wasn't kidding around. Jun can't even barely stand as his body like being immobilized, he promise he gonna train himself to sustain Forces transformation and increase his own power, as well saving it for emergency only.

"Master! Are you alright?" Yumeko asked in worry as she approach him, followed by the group.

"Just can't move...my energy almost drained out..."Jun groaned as he panted heavily and struggle to breathe. 'Man, Legend force very taxing. I can't use this recklessly." He explained

"We can see that, You're better saving it for much stronger enemy or when you're truly need it." Eizen said.

"But still Jun! That form is freaking awesome! You must transform into that often and duke it out against me when using that form! Iw ant tot ry that warhammer of yours too!" Rokurou exclaimed in amazement as everyone can only respond with sweatdrop and disbelief look by what Rokurou said.

"Yeah sure. Anyway Yumeko, carry me for a while." Jun Said toward The Launch Pokemon.

"Hai." She replied as She lifting Jun With her cannon arms and putting him on her head before Jun grabbing Yumeko's horn to support himself,Velvet's the jumps toward Jun.

"Uh, How my performance there Velvet? Am i helpful?" Jun asked. Before Velvet inspect the boy by touching his forehead.

"Certainly, You're really beat up now, but at least you're okay." Velvet replied with a bit of smile. Making Jun happy finally he seeing the vengeance-driven woman smiled even though just a bit.

"Thanks, I'm happy to heard that." Jun said happily. "Hey Odio, give my regards to Uncle Nanu kay? Thanks for your help" He said Toward El Odio as The Tapu Bulu giving a Smile before taking his ultra ball as the same green wormhole that leads to Ruins of Abundance appear, then El Odio flies carrying his Ultra ball toward the wormhole, going home as the wormhole closed imemdiately afterwards.

"We're really beat up now, we better get outta this tunnel and searching place for rest." Eizen suggested.

"Yeah that what I was wanted to said. Yumeko, carry everyone and seacrh any place without daemons in this tunnel okay?" Jun ordered Yumeko

"Hai, Will do." Yumeko replied as she carrying everyone with one of her arm cannon before letting them holding it as she flies searching a place for group to rest.

Meanwhile, The culprit behind the Totem Hanged man daemon,The mysterious man in green shades Observing the whole fight, groaned due his test subjects defeated at first, but the man is happy since his invention is worked up "Certainly it works on these beast called Daemon. I wonder what happened if i use it on ordinary human, especially the Beast Boost function hmm? Can't wait to see." The Man muettered to himself as he take on his weapon and creation, Beast Rifle.

"Boss, should we follow them?" A Humanoid tapir-like creature who wielding pendulum asked his boss.

"Doesn't needed Hypno, I'm interested by them, especially that Kid with abillity to manifest Tapu Bulu power and fuse with it plus its capabillity to transform and use Pokemon moves. He certainly a good experiment material and Lab Rattata!" The Man explained. "I must gather the data about him and knowing the source of his power that gonna be useful for my achievement..i mean Organization or else...My name is not the one and only Great Faba!" The man , who actually called Faba began to shouted as he laughs evilly

"Uh...Boss! don't be loud! Look!" The Humanoid Tapir-like creature, who actually a Pokemon, called Hypno warned as he pointing A Swarms of Scorpion daemons, who appears attracted by Faba's evil laugh.

"Oh! Silly me...take of care of them While i'm readying another dose of my Beast rifle here Hypno!" Faba ordered the Hypnosis Pokemon as he injecting some kind of formula or something else inside the rifle.

"Much Obliged boss." Hypno said before he seeing the Swarms of Scorpion daemons attempt to pounced at them **"Hypnosis!"** He exclaimed as he swinging his pendulum that generating Psychic energy that hits all the swarms, immediately driving them to the sleep as the swarms falls to the ground, Hypno then extend one of his arm it surrounded by purple energy at the same time multiple energy coffins appear and drag the sleeping Swarms in. **"Dream eater!"** Hypno shouted as he Drains the energy of the sleeping Scorpion daemons through their dreams inside the coffin who giving ominous pink glow, Faba watches with evil smirks on his face his shades briefly glows green while in his left hand...there a same Beast ball that Jun's own...

[Closing screen: Bruno The Incineroar, Hasshan the Shiny Toucannon, Riru The Bewear, Don Magnifico the Shiny Ludicolo, Yumeko the Shiny Celesteela, and El Odio the Tapu Bulu]

* * *

 **=TO BE CONTINUED=**

 **Here comes Chapter 4! Is too so much time to write this since so many ideas flooded in my minD that i wanted to pour them all on my scripts, but i decide to pour the best idea that i can write And save some for later chapters! As in this chapter, we got another antagonist, Faba from another dimension who works with more villainous Aether foundation complete with his devious invention too! also Jun's first usage of Dual plate combo and Legend force! maybe i'm make them a bit too OP here, but don't you worry! Like his gauntlets, These modes very exhausting, especially Legend force who rendering Jun cannot move and almost lose most of his energy. Dual Type combo a bit better though, albeit less powerful. now time for some fun facts!**

 **-I got Don Magnifico name from 1 episode of Tom and Jerry Cartoon when Jerry being nicknamed "El Magnifico". So i decide to give our shiny Ludicolo the said name, but replace the "El" With "Don". so his name literally means "Don Magnificent." Fits well for our Big fun-loving Pokemon.**

 **-Yumeko name means "Dream(Yume) Child(Ko)". fitting for her Shiny colouration. sadly she wasn't a child Ultra beast though.**

 **-Riru name just came out from Nowhere. But i think it derives from romaji word of "Real(Riaru)". indicating her strength is a REAL DEAL depsite her cute looks.**

 **-El Odio name Came form one of the Boss of Psychonauts game(sadly, i didn't playing it though) in the form of raging Bull. His name itself mean "The Hatred". Fitting for Tapu bulu who hates for being offended by anyone. I'm also referncing a mini event of Tapu bulu on USUM. which drives him mad XD.**

 **-There several Kamen rider references on these chapters for Jun's form(except Meadow plate form, who is based from typical Wizard/Dryad in multiple medias) in this story(I love the series A LOT, can't resist to adding the elements from those series to this story.) Jun's iron plate form Based from Armored figure and one of current Antagonist of Kamen rider Build, Kaisers. especially the Gear parts on its armor. the Gear Grind attack also based from one of kaisers attacks who involving shooting energy gears toward foes. meanwhile Jun's first Dual Type Combo, Cyber zombie Based from Kamen rider Genm Zombie gamer form from Kamen rider Ex-aid series, The abillities, first Transformation scene,attacks and finishers also based from the same series. like Shadow and Metal claw combos based on Genm zombie gamer attacking method on Kamen rider Ganbarizing game, while the Double sickle variation of Shadow claw as well Spirit shackle move based on Gashacon Sparrow, which is Kamen Rider Lazer(And Genm zombie gamer after he kills Lazer and steal it for himself) as weapon of choice, who has double sickle and arrow mode. the finisher with Spirit shackle also based Kamen rider Lazer Chambara gamer Giri Giri critical finish. while The Scythe variation of Shadow claw wasn't a Kamen rider reference, it based from one of Under Night In-birth(a fightning game) character Gordeau. Jun's Tapu Bulu Legend force weapon of choice, Del Toro smasher based on Kamen rider Ghost's Gan Gan saber Hammer mode from series with the same name with Hybrid of Barizun sword(Both weapon can be opened and closed to change modes) from Kamen rider Fourze series. and Lastly, Faba Invention. Beast rifle based from Transteam/Nebula steam gun and Steam blade combination into Steam Rifle from Kamen rider Build series, both these weapon exclusively only used by the protagonist main adversary and formed from two weapons, in Beast rifle case, Beast Gun and Beast Blade also has 3 function,one involved to causing target turned into monster and have them growing on size(Steam gun has Elek,Ice,and Devil steam each,). Totem Boost one of the example of Beast rifle function, causing target that being hit by it gaining Totem boost like Totem Pokemon, but at cost slowly losing their sanity(it created from Nihilego's Neurotoxin, what do you expect?)**

 **Just Let me know if you're like this chapter and story and whatnot, I will keep Improving to make this story good and enjoyable for you're guys who reads it, Thank you and see ya in the next chapter~! ciao~**

Next chapter: A Stormy Story, My name is Laphicet! God of Thunder sa~njou~!


	6. Profiles

Name: **Jun Kazami - "Challenge seeker"  
**

Gender: Male

Age: 19 Years old

Voice actors

- **Hikaru Midorikawa** (Jp.)

- **Billy Kametz** (Eng.)

Catchphrase:

 **-"This is A New challenge for Me!/Us!"**

 **-"Go Beyond!"**

- **"Zenryoku da!"(Executing Z-Moves)**

Appearance: - Jun is a tall,athletic,and tan skinned Young man at the same age as Velvet crowe, he has Blonde short and Tousled hair as well a distinct and large Ahoge(Idiot hair) which is usually covered by his cap and also he has A sharp green eyes who almost always he looks like to glaring murderously at somebody. Jun also has More Fangs as a teeth more than ordinary Humans also thin eyebrows,this is giving Jun an impression of "Thug boy" as Magilou usually calls him due his menacing looking face. Jun clothing of choice is actually A Trial Guide outfit,a gift from one of Trial guide from Ilima's Trial after helping the Normal type specialist to place another Normallium-Z on Verdant Cavern which consisted A Green shirt and Green cap with island challenge amulet motif which he rarely takes off. He also wearing Black Jeans, Blue sneakers, as well a Blue Bag for carrying his Belongings. In his Left wrist,Jun Wearing Z-Power ring who formerly coloured Black and white,but now turned into Red and Blue with few Blacks on it sometimes after becoming a champion,underneath the Z-Power ring itself,there's Key stone attached on Jun to intiate Mega Evolution. whenever Jun changing plates for battling, his appearance changes depending what plates he access.

Personallities

-Jun can be Described as "Challenge-seeking Face of Thug" Heroic young man. Despite his menacing looking appearance, He is Nice,Highly Empathetic, Friendly, Optimistic, Honorable, Emotional, While also Hot-blooded and a bit Brash and Reckless. He live for looking for a New challenge and hates things getting too much easier for him,believing the more challenging life was,the better it is. he treat danger as A challenge to conquer and whenever somebody tries to remind him about the danger that his foe possess,instead becaming nervous and afraid, He became even more excited and eager to see are the whole things is true. Jun's emotional and challenge-seeking personallities came from his missing father,Rend Kazami who inspiring him to taking challenges head on and telling the emotion is the key to express himself as an individual. He also loves freedom and friendship. thinking Slavery, People as tools, expendable pawns or any forms of it is the LOWEST AMONG THE LOWEST. which always enrages him whenever it mentioned or Worse, Whenever he witness it directly. Jun also possess Highly Nasty Temper should it Manifested, Accidently or not. which resulting him goes physical often though he immediately feels guilty should he accidently let out some steams to anyone. Jun also very forgiving,even toward enemies, Unless they're cross the line and pushing him too far. Jun also a family-oriented man, being live only alongside his mother(His 2 Older brothers move to other regions for pursuing their own goal and his father goes missing) making Jun treat any Pokemon that he own as A Family member rather than a simple battling machine, He bonds and befriends them and battle also training alongside them, Making him a very capable trainer. He also Treat his allies/friends as family just same. even before going to Desolation,Jun capable to communicate with Pokemon and understanding them due how high his empathy toward them. for some degree,due his high empathy. Jun capable to read the feelings of other people and figure out what they truly was. Making Trying to hide your true colours is impossible. he also quite a glutton eating more than 25 plate of sushis is already a proof how Huge his appetite was. Jun highly optimistic nature also few things that making Velvet able to showing her soft side, albeit rarely. Jun also hates anyone ruin any person's life, especially if they're innocent. which why like Velvet, he hate Artorius and wish him to pay for what he done. even though Jun loves challenge, he understand his limits and will withdraw if the situation calls it.

Artes:

- **Boost Kill:** Jun unleashing powerful shock wave from either Supernova or Penumbra gauntlet that knocks enemy away. has a chance to stun target and effective against Beast target

- **Godslayer:** Jun raising both his arms before bringing down both of them and striking enemy with an energy shockwave in similar manner of slashing target with a sword. capable to break target guard and deal more damage to opponent who do so. effective against Armored.

- **Razor Cluster:** Jun firing multiple Razor-sharp crescent by swiping his left arm covered with Penumbra Gauntlet. effective against Apodous target

- **Straight End:** Jun using Supernova Gauntlet to gather heat before landing a straight fiery punch toward Target. the more Heat he store, the more powerful this artes become. Effective against Beast.

Break soul:

 **-Hand of Supreme Ruler** : A Break soul where whenever Jun grasping his target with either Supernova or Penumbra gauntlet with all of his five fingers(depending either Supernova or Penumbra the one that he used) connected, he can suppress his target powers and abillities to the point completely nullifying them if he grabbing them long enough, weakening target drastically. this is enabling Jun to beat the helpless opponent without any chance of them to retaliate and the tighter he grab his target, the quicker the abillity to work. Despite this powerful abillity, Opponent with suffecient power or having more strength than Jun does capable to break through the break soul rather quickly. also, all Jun's fingers must be connected to activate the break soul, thus losing one finger enough to prevent him to use this break soul. if Jun releasing his grasp from target, their power will returned into normal instantly.

Hidden Artes:

 **-Sunshine Breaker:** Jun punches target with all of his might after manifesting his Supernova Gauntlet before launching target away with a devastating shockwave or if Jun's fist goes through target's body, he unleashes the shockwave to damaging them even further. effective against Demihuman.

Mystic Artes:

 **-Last Countdown** : Jun grabs target with Penumbra gauntlet and using his **Hand of Supreme** **Ruler** to immobilize them before punches target multiple times with his Supernova gauntlet then charging a huge amount of energy in Supernova gauntlet before landing a devastating Uppercut that sent opponents flying to the Horizon.

Powers and Abillities(Currently.)

- **Multitype** : Bestowed By The Plates of The Alpha Pokemon itself, Arceus. This powers enabling Jun to changing Elements and enabling him using any Pokemon moves as attacks and supporting his allies depending what Plates he access. Jun capable to switch between Plates to confusing targets as well giving him versatility to overcome foe. He also can use " **Dual Type Combo** " By Combining two plates that essentially FUSING THEM into single power that increasing his powers even further as well giving him new form based on his imagination. making him a very versatile and dangerous fighter. Using Plates also drain Jun's energy and using " **Dual Type Combo** " Draining him even faster. but By eating and resting as well through Rotom Z-power, Jun can restore his energy quicker. The Plates form also giving him advantage,resistance,immunity,and weakness depending what plate form he assume. below is the current unlocked plate forms

 **Normal Plate form:** Jun's Default and Base form. called Normal Plate form, This form Granting Jun abillities to use every Normal Type moves. This form didn't change his appearance(as it share his normal appearance) and the only one who do so. stats of this form is well-balanced, with good offensive and defensive each area and pretty good speed. This form also granting Jun's sonokinesis/Sound manipulation(due Hyper voice,Round,And Echoed voice being normal type) and Ki manipulation into various weapons.(Cut, Hyper beam, Slash,etc.), this form making Jun more vulnerable(usualy) to Fighting based Artes, this form moves can be applied to other Plates without need to access **Dual type combo** and the only Plate to do so. Later, through Dialga, it discovered through Normal Plate, Jun can giving and altering voice toward any living creatures that couldn't speak normally, enabling them to communicate like a human could as well translating their languages. Jun himself also can change his voice into any voice he desires, including his allies if he wants too.

 **Flame Plate form:** One of Jun's Plate form that can be accessed through Flame Plate power. called Flame Plate form. this form granting Jun abillities to using every Fire Type moves as well Pyrokinesis/Fire Manipulation. Jun himself can eat fire in order to strengthen or heal himself in this form, Manipulating Heat to the point he can explodes people by raising their Heat beyond their limit and causing spontaneous combustion,Explosive attack empowerment,Granting him immunity to cold, Walking on fire/Lava,etc. This form also changing Jun Appearance into Street Fighter-esque form. This form also well-balanced like Normal type form, but With Higher and more powerful offensive attacks, but the defense lowered slighty. Jun's Ki Manipulation also enhanced By Pyrokinesis powers and can burn foes easily with this form and create Fiery ki weapons should he wants it. this form however making Jun Vulnerable to Water, Ground, and Rock-based attacks. This form also affecting Jun personallities, becoming Hot-Blooded and even more impulsive, like a fire itself.

 **Splash Plate form:** One of Jun's Plate form that can be accessed through Splash Plate power. called Splash Plate form, this Form granting Jun capabillities to using every Water type moves as well Hydrokinesis/Water Manipulation. Jun can heal the others with Water, absorbing Water for healing/strengthen himself, Purifying water,Swimming and diving without even need to breathe,liquifying himself to dodge attacks and drown targets or blowing them up from inside, Liquid draining,as well manipulating Water pressure by trapping foes inside one to suffocate them. This form also giving Jun A Surfer dude-like appearance. Stats of this form granting Jun More powerful Zoning and Far range attacks as well astonishing amount of Magic powers and Immense speed, While its Physical capabillities in this form decent and its Defensive capabillities in this form also much lower than before but mitigated By Its Liquification abillities. His Ki Manipulation also enhanced by Hydrokinesis power and enabling him to creating ki weapons from water. this form however making Jun Vulnerable to Electric and Plant based attacks. This Plate also affecting Jun personallity, becoming calmer and serene, yet when enraged, he becoming much scarier and destructive. like a calm water and a tidal wave.

 **Draco Plate form:** One of Jun's Plate form that can be accessed through Draco Plate power. called Draco Plate form. This form granting Jun capabillities of using every Dragon Type moves, Granting him Dragon Physique and abillities, as well Draconic energy Manipulations. Jun Strength also increased at peak beyond his usual strength To the point a simple Punch can shatter steel into pieces in ease, He also gaining Draconian features Like Sharp claws and Fangs that can tear apart through tissues,even steel without difficulty, Tough skin and scales that increasing his durabillity even further, as well abillity to breathing Dragon's fire(Dragonbreath,Dragon Pulse,etc) and Powerful tail that can smash aside larger foes in ease. This form granting Jun A Human Dragon-Hybrid appearace, in terms of stats, Its Offense and durabillity is Skyrocketed, enabling him tear apart through most foes in ease, and its speed also still pretty Fast despite not fast as other forms. but its Magic/Far range abillities is lacking(but still powerful) due this form designed to Destroy its target Physically. The ki manipulation on this form also increased and Jun can use his Draconic energy to create Ki Weapons to destroy foes, This form however making Jun Vulnerable to Dragon,Fairy(or Light artes),and Ice based attacks. and alongside Spooky Plate form, this is the form that Giving Jun weakness to its Own type and power. This form affecting Jun personallity. mostly leaning to how Western Dragon potrayed in most story, becoming Territorial, aggresive, and protective toward anything it possess, especially Treasure, where Jun often becoming Obsessed by them. lucky enough this form still retain Jun's friendly and kind nature.

 **Spooky Plate** **form** : One of Jun's Plate form that can be accessed through Spooky plate power, Called Spooky plate form, This form granting Jun Capabillities to using every Ghost Type moves, Granting him abillity to manipulate Spirits,Souls,and Ghost itself, Necromancy, Possession, as well Ghostly energy and Shadow Manipulations. Thanks to this plate, Jun also gaining Ghost's abillities Like Intagibillity,Floating,Poltergeist, as well regeneration to heal itself. Every single strand of Jun's DNA In this form also sharing consciousness, should he Blown apart, as long one of his possession or body part left intact, he can easily regenerate himself from there, making him Near-Immortal in this form. Jun also can possess target by turning into ghost and get inside their body, hiding within shadow and ambush targets or traps them there. Jun himself can interact with deceased People(and other creatures alike) and he can temporarily calls their spirits for an aid and many more. He also can absorb Ghosts,Souls,and ghostly energy to heal and empower himself. The stats of this form increasing Jun's Magic power drastically alongside His own Physical offense, its speed became fast too, but it lack defensive capabillities, making this form is Glass cannon. Jun's Ki manipulation also enhanced by this form and he can use Ghostly energy to create Ki Weapons. this form however making Jun Vulnerable to Ghost And Dark based attacks, alongside Draco Plate form, this is the form that Giving Jun weakness to its own type and power. This form affecting Jun's personallity, becoming much gloomy and spiteful for most of time.

 **Iron Plate form:** One of Jun's Plate form that can be accessed through Iron plate power, Called Iron plate form. This form granting Jun Capabillities to use Every Steel type moves, Granting him capabillities to Manipulate ores, Like Steels,Irons, etc and also Robotic-like abillities and Technopathy. This form enabling Jun to harden his body into hard as a steel, increasing his Durabillity and Offensive powers, he also can eat Ores in order to strengthen and heal himself,as well by touching any Steel or Ore-related materials, Jun can taking their charateristic for increasing his offensive and defensive capabillities or combining them into battlesuits that increase his durabillity and offensive abillities even further, Jun also can make himself much lighter(Automomize) and faster or making himself Heavier to flatten foes(Heavy slam) or firing energy beam(Flash cannon). But the biggest and most dangerous abillity of this plate form is its technopath abillity,where Jun can manipulate every machinery Like robots and tools by simple hand motion, making them Malfunction or reprogramming them entirely even combine them into his own weapon or battlesuits/armor. Jun appearance in this form also became Cyborg/Android-like appearance. stats wise it naturally Possess the Highest durabillity and defensive capabillities among all other form(exceeding even Draco plate form). it's offense also deadly enough To decimates everything, but this form also one of the slowest due its dreadful speed and its magic abillities also lacking. Jun's Ki manipulation also enhanced by this form, to the point he can create and summon Ki Weapon by molding any ores on his hand. this form however making Jun Vulnerable To Ground,Fire,and Fighting based attacks. This form affecting Jun personnality, becoming almost always stoic and unfazed by anything and didn't fear anything due his "Nerves of steels" **  
**

 **Meadow Plate form:** One of Jun's Plate form that can be accessed through Meadow Plate power, Called Meadow plate form. This form granting Jun capabillities to use Every Grass Type moves, as well granting abillity to control and manipulate plantlife and re-energizes them. Jun Himself can drain people life energy(Absorb,Mega drain) to heal himself, or by consuming Vegetables and fruit in this form to strengthen and heal himself too, he also can make Vegetations and flowers grow by simply walking through or touching the ground. Jun also can manipulate Fungis and other Plantlife-like lifeform to attack foes. Jun can also saps foes strength by planting seeds on their bodies(leech seed) that slowly grows into vines or flowers that grows from its target life energy. Jun main offense in this form is usage of Vines(Vine whip,Power whip), Sharp petals, as well sapping foes energy. Jun appearance also became Druid-like appearance. stats wise, It has immense amount of magic powers and a quite deadly offensive, Its speed is decent though and durabillty of this form didn't much that high or low. Jun's ki manipulation also enhanced in this form, as he can create energy blades to struck foes with and drain their energy at the same time(Leaf blade+absorb/Mega drain/Giga drain combination). This form however making Jun Vulnerable to Fire,Bug,Flying(or Wind Artes), and Ice based attacks. This form affecting Jun personallity, becoming much friendlier and pacifistic for most of time and often trying to find the solution that requires less or no victims at all, but can be nasty and deadly if provoked.

 **Zap Plate form:** One of Jun's Plate form that can be accessed through Zap plate power, Called Zap plate form. This form granting capabillities to use every Electric type moves, as well granting Jun Electrokinesis abillity and using electricity for various ways. Jun capable to react to anything and dodging them much quicker than other humans can could due increased Impulse, Absorbing electricity to make himself faster, strengthen or Healing himself, Paralyzing foe with static electricity(Thunder wave), as well manipulating Voltage of electricity. Jun appearance also became a Punk Rock band member/delinquent-like appearance. stats wise, It The Fastest among the plates, With deadly Magic power to match. This plate Physical power is decent, sadly it one of the plates who granting Jun The Lowest defenses, making this form aren't suited to taking hits and forcing him to fight hit and run style. Jun's ki manipulation also enhanced in this form, as he can infuse his Ki with electricity, increasing its power and making his attacks more lethal. this form however making Jun Vulnerable to Ground based attacks and this form has the fewest weakness(Only ground) among all forms. This form affecting Jun personallity, becoming rowdy, wild, and fun-loving also energetic prankster that can't stand still.

 **Mind Plate** **form:** One of Jun's Plate form that can be accessed through Mind Plate power, called Mind plate form. This form granting capabillities to use every Psychic type moves, as well granting Jun Psychokinesis abillities and any abillity that connected to Psychic powers like Teleport,Clairvoyance, Telepathy, even Precognition where he can read the future of his target for few seconds and counter it and warn his allies about what his opponent going to do. he also can mind control target with his Psychic powers or Hypnotizing them to do his bidding, Psychic energy weapon creation(Psycho cut), Heal the others(Heal Pulse), lifting and moving anything just by his mind(Psychic), etc. it also granting Jun's Proffessor/Doctor-like appearance. Statistic-wise, Mind plate immense brainpower granting Jun the best spell-casting form that capable to destroy opponents with his Psychic powers and Ki in ease, a good amount of speed and reflexes to dodge target atttacks, and a rather decent Physical strength yet much stronger than Zap plate one, yet this form has one of the lowest defense among all of Jun's forms, making Jun must relying to hit-and-run or in this case Teleporting from target attacks as few strong attacks could easily damaging him in this form. Jun's Ki manipulation enhanced in this form as he can imbue it with Psychic energy, increasing its power and making it more lethal or he can applying Psychic powers on it which has different effects. This form is Vulnerable against Bug/Insect, Dark, and Ghost/Shadow-based attacks. this form also affecting Jun personallity, becoming Smarter and slightly prideful about his mind, doesn't hesitate to giving the others his opinion or insulting their inteligence if they're much stupidier than him.

- **Z-Move And Mega Evolution Usage** : Bestowed By A Sparkling stone By Tapu Koko before it turned Into Z-Power Ring and he receive it from Hala enabling Jun to Gathering Z-Power and using Z-Moves throughout Z-crystals and depending what Z-crystal he use, The Z-move will be different. It so Powerful that he can usually using it once,While Rotom Z-Power enabling him to use it more than once, It drain Jun's energy so badly that he can be rendered immobile as such can only using it Twice, or if he force himself Thrice. Thanks for A Key stone that he receive from Dexio and Sina as a gift for defeating them in double battle and becoming Alola first champion, Jun can do Mega Evolution as well, though in-battle he can only Mega evolving one Pokemon in battle due only having 1 Key Stone.

- **Enhanced Strength** : Training alongside His Pokemon Granting Jun Immense Strength beyond ordinary Human and even before he receiving Plates. Jun ordinary Punch is Equivalent to A LITERAL Megaton Punch to Ordinary humans, enough to knock somebody Unconscious. his immense strength also enabling him to using Supernova and Penumbra effectively.

- **Enhanced Durabillity** : Training alongside his Pokemon also granting Jun Huge durabillity to match. enabling him to survive many fatal blows that otherwise can kill him outright. It also enabling him to handle Supernova and Penumbra strains much better than original humans as if original human using them,it can blow Up their arm off their body.

- **Enhanced Speed and Reflex** : Training alongside his pokemon also granting Jun Immense amount of speed and reflex,He quite fast in feet and capable to outrun most of his adversaries while quickly dodges their attack and counter them immediately. Jun's reflex also extremely good as he can quickly react from his foe attacks or quickly act before his adversaries can react.

- **Massive Imagination** : Suprisingly for his age, Jun has A VERY MASSIVE AMOUNT of Imagination that making Him An Unpredictable fighter and A Great artist, One of the biggest example is He can generate more than 1 form of " **Dual Type Combo** " from 1 combination only, Granting him new powers as well creating Variations for A single Pokemon move(Example: Shadow claw Scythe variation instead of claw) and combining various Pokemon moves as a deadly combos by changing plates and Modes in mid-attack.

- **Supernova(formerly** **Dragolice Hell Claw) and Penumbra(formerly Dragonace Hell Hand)** : Jun's Pair of Gauntlet weapon that known as "The Claw of The Sun" and "The Hand of The Moon" Respectively. These weapons capable to increasing Jun already Deadly Punches and strength even beyond,Both gauntlet Also capable to Nullifies target powers by some degree simply by having Jun grabbing them tightly with either one or both of them,known as his Break soul Hand of Supreme Ruler. Supernova or The Claw of The Sun is large Dragon claw-like gauntlet with abillity to storing Power on the Shoulder pad portion of the gauntlet By Simply Having Jun Punches someone or something and Enhance his Punching powers and speed. once the power at the fullest, the eyes on the shoulder pad glows. this is enabling Jun to execute "Dest Break" Finisher, Usually in form of destructive Megaton Punch that can sent enemies flying far away, which can be strengthened by adding Recoil Boost form the Pistons attached to the gauntlet. Meanwhile Penumbra or The Hand of The Moon Is similar gauntlet with smaller size that fits on Jun's Left arm while keeping his Z-power ring intact with Abillity to gathering power and Unleash it as Deadly Bonecrushing Shockwave that capable to destroy anything also Push and Pull anything else away by simple gesture if Jun wills it. Just like its foil, once the power at the fullest, the eyes on the shoulder pad glows, enabling Jun to execute "Dest Finish" Finisher, Usually in the form of unelashing deadly shockwave that generating hand-shaped crater Behind or beneath the for depending the position, crushing them under their might. despite how devastating these weapon as, Jun must use these gauntlets carefully due a very huge strain that can be put on his hand and it can drain his energy faster than before, especially whenever he activating the finisher. it said if ordinary humans using one of these gauntlets, Their arms will instantly blowing up off their body. making these weapon can be lethal if used carelessly.

- **Force Transformation** : An Extremely powerful Transformation that instead using Plates, Jun transform by drawing the Power of any Ordinary Pokemon,Legendary, Mythical, or UB(Ultra Beast) Pokemon that he choose and bonds called **Force Transformation**. This Transformation giving Jun A massive amount of Power depending the Pokemon he choose to fuses with. But The Transformation drains Jun's energy even faster than he using his gauntlets, if he use both, it drained even more faster and putting a huge strains onto his body. The transformation also enabling Jun using the Move that came form the Plate that he even wasn't have yet,but it cost more energy until Jun Obtain the corresponding plate which can solve the issue. also The closer Jun Bonds with the respective Ordinary Pokemon,Legendary, Mythical, or UB. the less energy Jun will spend and the more powerful The transformation was. this transformation based from one of Pokemon manga called **"Pokemon ReBurst"** with similar concept(Human fusing with Pokemon and enabling them to using their power and gaining Abillity,Type advantage and weakness) albeit without need of tools like Burst heart. unlike Ultra-Hybrids that Faba's creates by mutating the victim/users by injecting them a Pokemon DNA that could potentially killing them, Jun's souls literally combining with his Pokemon(until they're separated by cancelling the transformations) thus enabling him to using his Pokemon capabillities at the fullest without endangering them and himself. The Corresponding Pokemon that Jun fuses with also can communicate with Jun throughout his consciousness, even overtaking Jun's transformation if they want too and Jun, essentially using Jun's body to fight with.

- **Dual Type Combo** : A transformation for Jun By fusing 2 of his plates, effectively making him A Dual-typed Pokemon, each form, depending his Imagination. can be different in look as well granting him different abillities that he can exploit and use with. as well using 2 elemental Pokemon moves at the same time. this form consume more energy than single Plate. but more effective than **Force Transformation** in terms of energy usage. below the list of Current Dual type combo that Jun Can access currently:

 **Spooky-based forms**

 **-Cyber Zombie(Spooky Plate+Iron Plate)** : **Cyber Zombie** is the Cyborg/Zombie Hybrid-themed Dual Type Combo form that can be accessed by fusing **Spooky Plate** and **Iron Plate**.Enabling him manipulate Ghosts,shadows,spirits and Steel. This form stats is quite Balanced in most parameters, Possessing deadly Offensive in both areas, albeit more Physically. While It's defense is decent,but it still durable enough as Jun's Most plate form Like Flame Plate, and despite being A Zombie-themed form, the Speed of this form pretty fast at its own, enough to outspeed many foes and other Jun's forms like Flame and Draco Plate. especially when he using Shadow sneak's shadow moving variation, Jun capable to instantly appear in Opponent's shadows to execute surprise for A Zombie-themed form,Jun exhibits a bizarre,lumbering, awkward mannerism like the real Zombie itself. This form armor reinforced by **Zombichalchum Ore** substance which increase Jun's durabillity and offensive capabillities, enabling him to parrying Foes weapon by letting them strike his armor which durable enough to shatter a sword or deflect some projectiles, His Visor, **Deadland Googles** Can emit special invisible waves that can cast Illusion and messing Up Opponent's perception at will as well improving Jun's aim to ensure he can track opponent weak points and strikes them more effectively. while the chestplate, **Ripgear Breastplate** act as Power storage where The **Spooky Plate** stored on the right side while the **Iron Plate** is stored on the Left side, it also enabling Jun channeling Both Plate powers and manipulates them at will, The Left shoulder pad part, **Cyber Impaler** has Spikes for protection, Jun can using them Offensively as weapon, and anybody that pierced by it immediately paralyze them temporarily, The Right Shoulder pad part, **666-Fang Guard** capable to project a Projection of a demonic Beast Head that Jun can use To bite foes. Jun can also remove it and using them as shield for both offense and defense. Both of Jun's hands becoming sharp claws called **Demon craclaws** Which enabling him to rip apart anything, including steels. Armered by Spiky hand guard **Thorn Jammer** To increasing his offensive capabillities as well Jamming Opponent's weapon(should it an high-tech one like Beast rifle) and making them Malfunction if hits. meanwhile, The Belt part **Warning Buckler** Enabling Jun detecting Target Threat Level as well as means to controling and Increasing his Phsyical abillity beyond his Limit. This form main and signature abillity, as befitting for its name is Extremely quick regeneration to the point it became Near-Immortality akin of real zombie who cannot die., should Jun get hit by a powerful Blow by a foe, he can regenerate his wounds faster than even Original **Spooky Plate form**. despite the amazing regeneration abillity, it cost his energy,The more Jun getting Injured or the more severe his injuries is, the more energy it consumed to regenerate. if Jun is low at energy, his regeneration not only became slower, he became even vulnerable by foe attacks and still can be knocked out of his transformation with enough force. His regeneration can be stopped should opponent attacking the same wound that Jun's receive. But the most dangerous abillity of this form is by gathering power through damage or near-death experience, but the more power Jun's gather,he need mroe severe injuries to receive with, as long he still wounded, he became even more vulnerable to be damaged by for, thus he cannot use it recklessly.

 **-Kerberio Fangis(Spooky Plate+Flame Plate):** TBA

 **Zap-based forms**

 **-Shinobi of Storm: Raijuemon(Zap Plate+Splash Plate): Shinobi of Storm:** **Raijuemon** is the Ninja-themed form that can be accessed by fusing **Zap Plate** and **Splash Plate.** this form enabling Jun to manipulate Electricity and water, as well granting him Typical Ninja-Based abillities and skills. stats wise, being based from a ninja, This form Possess an extraordinary amount of speed and one of the fastest **Dual Type Combo** form, Possessing Immense Power and enhanced reflexes that enabling Jun to quickly dodges opponent attacks and strikes back without difficulty. it's defense however, like a paper. frail and few strong attacks enough to take Jun down when he using this also capable to vanish and teleports away by throwing Water shurikens toward target and teleported to where The Shuriken lands. enabling him to appear from another place and strikes back. this form reinforced by special Ninja garb **Aoraijin** , Protecting Jun from most attacks and despite how it looks like, the garb is Bulletproof and also heat and coldproof. and very flexible despite how tough it is,enabling Jun to exhibit acrobatic movements. It also equipping Jun with **Ninjatou.** A pair of Ninja blades as main weapon as main offense, who extremely sharp and can slice opponent in ease with few bloods like a surgery knife. The chestplate, called **Rainja Breastplate** act as power source where the **Zap Plate** Stored on the right side while **Splash Plate** stored in the left side, enabling Jun to channel his powers through them at will. The mask,called **Kouga Mouthpiece** is special mask that not only protecting Jun from poison or anything similar. the mask enabling Jun to disguising his voice into somebody else in order to fooling his enemy so he can strike them down. this form also granting Jun an exceptional usage of Ninja arts Like Shadow clones, Body replacement technique,Invisibillity, Lightning technique,Water Technique,etc. Jun himself capable to heal Himself by drinking water or absorbing electricity. This form also enabling Jun to swim and move in the water faster than ordinary humans. Jun also can use his water shuriken to knock foe unconscious or immobilize them by conducting it first with electricity and targetting their specific body parts before attacks them, mainly in neck or heart. this form also has side-effect that causing Jun evoke Ninja-like mannerisms. like making a hand seal as for example.

 **-Ghost Of Cumulonimbus(Zap Plate+Spooky Plate): Ghost of Cumulonimbus** is Lightning ghost-themed form that can be accessed by fusing **Zap plate** and **Spooky Plate**. This form enabling jun to Manipulate Electricity,Ghost,shadow, and spirits. this form granting Jun abillity to transform into Living Lightning that capable to electrocuting foe to the cellular level,killing them instantly. Jun also can summon ghost Imbued by Lightning that capable to possess their target to control them and electrocutes them should they're try to resist. Jun also can energizes himself by charging up lightning and absorb them to his his Ghost, Jun capable to possess target as well by entering their body after turned into living lightning and can render himself intagible and electrocuting foe that follishly attacks him Physically and finally, Jun can directly draw and control Natural Lightning from the rainclouds and use them against his foes. stat-wise, This form just Like Zap Plate form, Extremely fast and possessing deadly offensive to match, but its defense is pretty low, albeit slightly higher than **Shinobi of storm: Raijuemon** form. This form equipping Jun with special Conductive body suit **Lightning Absorber** which tough enough to taking foe blows as well absorbing and conducting electricity and also A Lightning-themed shades called **Cumulo Mask**. enabling Jun to track and detect signature electrical energy and Impusle from their source and absorb or using them as attacks. His **Zap plate** and **Spooky Plate** stored in the chestplate portion called **Rainstorm breastplate.** but this form in Living lightning form highly vulnerable to water, especially if Jun fully submerged inside it, which can badly hurts him and potentially if possible, accidenty attacking allies as well.

 **Flame-based forms** :

 **-Metal Annihilator(Flame Plate+Iron Plate):** **Metal** **Annihilator** is Robot and Furnace-themed form that can be Accessed by fusing **Flame Plate** and **Iron Plate**. This form not only enabling Jun to use both power of Flame and Iron plate respectively, it granting Jun abillity of robot-like abillities and abillity to merge with any machines by assimilating them as well analyzing the situation and foes capabillities and weakness that enabling him to turn the tide of the battle. stat-wise, it one of the most defensive among Jun's **Dual-type combo** form as his armor capable to blocking many attacks in ease to the point any weapons that struck his armor will broken apart instantly or if foe attacking him Physically, they will hurt themselves, as well have devastating Physical strength and destructive firepower to match. Unfortunately being based from Robot, it naturally one of Jun slowest form in terms of speed, forcing him to rely on its insane durabillity to take opponents attack and can be easily overwhelmed by faster foes. The form armor reinforced by **Annihilator Adamantium** ore. an otherwordly material that stronger than even a diamond, thus the reason behind this form extreme durabillity(more than even Cyber Zombie's Armor) as well absorbing and storing heat and iron in order to enabling Jun to use his Fire-type and Steel-type moves due **Flame Plate** and **Iron Plate** stored within it and also the Helmet, called **Destructor** **Visor** enabling Jun to analyze the surrounding in order to adapting the environment as well equippid by radar built within the visor that enabling him to track opponents and comrades in ease and he can freely manifesting the Helmet or taking it off if he wants too. The horn portion on the helmet, called **Geist** **Horn** that capable to read the transmission from any devices as well enabling Jun to control machineries with simple thought as long he wears his helmet. For offense, Jun's hands and legs equipped by **Heavy Kill** **Gloves** which enabling him to throw devastating punches equal to a meteor as well enabling Jun to fire devastating laser beams and streams of gloves also giving Jun immense amount of gripping strength, enabling him to crush things in ease while his legs equipped by **Metal Marauder Boots** which granting him abillity to execute explosive devastating kick. enough to reducing a human into ashes in ease.

 **-Blaze Demon - Salamander(Flame Plate+Draco Plate):** TBA

 **Splash-based forms** :

 **-Hydraviathan(Splash Plate+Draco Plate):** TBA

 **Iron-based** **forms** : TBA

 **Meadow-based forms** : TBA

 **-Red Hot Chili Reaper(Meadow Plate+Flame Plate):** TBA

 **Normal-based forms** : TBA

 **Draco-based forms** : TBA

 **Mind-based forms:** TBA

Pokemon In Jun's Party/Group/Team(Current, will always Be updated if i have a time)

- **Rotom Pokedex(Referred as Male) - "Tricky Informer"  
**

Voice Actor(s)

- **Daisuke Namikawa** (Jp.)

- **Roger callagy** (Eng.)

Info: The Rotom that acted as Jun's Pokedex. has similar Personalities from his anime counterpart but also has similar function like his Game counterpart. He also providing information of Pokemons,Desolation, Daemons, Malaks,as well other Tales of Berseria's world terminology for Jun and his group. he also occasionaly Updating his Data. His curiousity also rivals Laphicet's, Often attempt to prove his information was right by touching the subjects that often Harming him and ended he being main Butt-Monkey in group alongside Bienfu. he didn't battle(his Pokedex body preventing him using Pokemon Moves at the risk destroying it) but can provide Jun Z-powers for many useful things. Like Restoring his energy or Enabling him to use Z-move more than once. But when he getting out from his dex, he can be deadly force in combat. but he rarely battles, thus his skills currently a bit rusty.(Abillity: **Levitate** , Moves: Thunderbolt, Confuse Ray, Shadow ball, Signal Beam(Normal Rotom), Overheat(Heat Rotom), Blizzard(Frost Rotom), Leaf storm(Mow Rotom), Air Slash(Fan Rotom), Hydro Pump (Wash Rotom).)

- **Bruno The Incineroar(M) - "Blazing Heel Wrestler"  
**

Voice actor(s)

- **Norio Wakamoto** (Jp.), **Etsuko Kozakura** (Jp. as Litten and Torracat)

- **John DiMaggio** (Eng.), **Alicyn Packard** (Eng. as Litten and Torracat)

Info: Bruno Can Be considered as The Leader among Jun's Team due his Serious and Cool-headed as well Charismatic personallity. while can a bit snarky, He also similar to his trainer in many ways than 1, Like sharing Face of thug(Has intimidating looking appearance but A Nice guy in heart) and Challenge-seeking personallities as well eager to fight and improve himself. In the fight However, Bruno personallity changes 360 degrees in this case Attain his Heel Persona, Became Unfeeling, Violent, Rude, and Battle-seeking maniac Heel that didn't consider or giving any mercy toward foes and enjoying Pummeling them like he enjoying his lunch and also he refer himself in third person whenever he on his "Heel" persona. but after Battle ends,he immediately change into his normal personallity, He And Wanda sharing an intimate or even romance relationship with, but Wanda Timid and highly Tsundere and Sadistic nature toward him often resulting him getting several "Nutshot" in progress, but they're care each other in the end. His Loyalty To Jun is Undying and absolute and their Bonds highly powerful, making the two unbeatable whenever they're ready to giving opponent A beatdown to remember by. He the only Few Pokemon that Jun Owns that refer him by his Name. he always eager to giving his foe "Proper Thrashing". Much like his Brother-in arms D.B.D. Bruno very dedicated to sports, fitness, and Training and very proud to his Muscles, albeit not to extreme extent as D.B.D is. (Abillity: **Blaze** , Moves: Flame Charge, Darkest Lariat, Throat Chop, Flare Blitz.)

- **Scalius The Kommo-o(M) - "Armored Battle Monk"  
**

Voice actor(s)

- **Daisuke Ono** (Jp.)

- **Patrick Seitz** (Eng.)

Info:Scalius is embodying A Warrior Monk type character. Calm,Stoic and Rarely change his tones(Unless he calling his attacks and doing his species Battle and Victory cry) also Possesing Serious and dignified personallity also Undying Loyalty toward Jun, Hardly even many things shakes this Dragon type Pokemon. Outside the Battle, He usually can be seen Exercizing and Meditating,and hates anyone interupting it Unless it was his friends as well Jun, His own trainer. He the one who in charge of Authority of all Group, whenever they're starting their shenanigans, he stops them by his massively loud cry, enough to cooling down the entire situation. He normally Join Jun in order to became stronger and having Many battles as much as possible since he thinks he lives only for Battling, But interacting with Bruno and the others as well his trainer. He learn There's More enjoyable thigns other than Battling As well making him even nicer and emotes more often. Despite his cold exterior, Scalius is protective toward children and always protect them from the shadows and keeping his usual stoicism, Giving him an impression of an Aloof Big Brother. He refer Jun as "Sensei" (Abillity: **Soundproof** , Moves: Clanging Scales, Sky Uppercut, Poison Jab, Outrage.)

- **Pucci The Metagross(Referred as Male) - "Iron-hearted Hitman"  
**

Voice actor(s)

- **Kazuhiro Yamaji** (Jp.)

- **Matthew Mercer** (Eng.)

Info: The Most Ruthless and Violent among the group and the most dreaded(not counting Legendaries, UB's, And Mythicals) whenever he makes an appearance. He a Hitman that Fearless, Highly Competent, Genious, and Calculating as well. Mercy didn't exist in Pucci's Mind whenever he battling against opponent, especially if They wasn't Honorable and hiding their true colours and Always finish his foe in the worst way as possible to ensure they're completely Eliminated. Despite these traits however, His Loyalty to Jun is absolute as Bruno and he's a honorable and friendly Metagross, he cares about his family and protective toward them, He capable to Mega Evolve into Mega Metagross by holding Metagrossite. Turning him from Slow yet powerful and durable machine Pokemon into A Living Iron Meteor that can Obliterate anything in refer Jun as "Boss". In his Mega Metagross form, He still same. But more brutal and Violent and doing anything necessary to finish his Target. but he still retain his honorable and friendly as well nice guy nature.(Abillity: **Clear Body** , **Tough Claws** (As Mega Metagross), Moves: Psychic, Meteor Mash, Earthquake, Giga Impact.)

- **Hasshan The Shiny Toucannon(M) - "Soldier of the Sky"  
**

Voice actor(s)

- **Kappei Yamaguchi** (Jp.)

- **Phil Hayes** (Eng.)

Info: The Soldier and Friendly sniper/gunman(Or Bird Pokemon in This case) On the group. Hasshan is Highly Careful but Paranoid Shiny Toucannon. always wondering whenever anybody attempt to sneak attack behind him, resulting he immediately fire the poor saps with either Bullet seed or worse, Beak Blast should anybody, including Jun is behind him. During Battle or his "Mission" However, He Became A different person immediately. Became Focused,competent as well Determined and confident soldier to ensure his mission is success. His usual paranoid reaction for get a sneak attack/ambushed is due in his past he being hunted by many bad trainers who fancinasted by his shiny colouration as Trumbeak before Jun saving him, resulting he joins him in his adventures. whenever anything bad happens, He the first who usually Panics. He Refer Jun as "General/Sir." (Abillity: **Skill Link** , Moves: Beak Blast, Bullet seed, Drill Peck, Seed Bomb.)

- **Wanda The Tsareena(F) - "Countess of the Forest"  
**

Voice Actress(es)

- **Yoko Hikasa** (Jp.)

- **Trina Nishimura** (Eng.)

Info: The Main Action Girl in the team, A Timid Tsareena who usually dishonest toward her feelings and didn't have much social skill. often masking it in the form of Haughty and Sadistic persona. Like Bruno and Jun, she loves challenges and battle, especially the sound of her opponents Screaming in pain which she loves and always "Savor" every scream that comes from her opponent during the battle and will do anything to heard it,including hitting them again and again even after they're beaten while she cackles in glee(true to Tsareena entries In-game). came from member of Royal Tsareena's Family in Lush Jungle making her often act like A Haughty Princess that looks down on toward the others, but it toned down thanks to Bruno and Jun of course. She and Bruno has Intimate or even romance relationship with, But Wanda hardly even willing to admit it and often giving Bruno A Trop kick on his family jewels should anyone or he mentioned it. but Wanda care about him regardless, Plus she Loyal to Jun as his other Pokemon does. She refer Jun as "Boy." (Abillity: **Queenly Majesty** , Moves: Trop Kick, Play Rough, High Jump Kick, Power Whip.)

- **Don Magnifico the Shiny Ludicolo(M) - "Tropical Bruiser"  
**

Voice Actor(s)

- **Kentaro Ito** (Jp.)

- **Jim Carrey** (Eng.)

Info: Main comic relief,dancer,and Mood maker on the group. Laid-back yet cheerful and friendly per charateristic of his species. Don magnifico literally a Magnificent and Funny fellow to hang on with, almost always seen smiling and happily dancing around, He totally the one who bring the fun for Jun and the group and always trying to cheer everyone up, even in the dire situation. originated from Lake dimension of Ultra space wilds making him a bit lonely and wishes a companion, who he got by joining Jun and co. that he treasures with, the main reason he always be happy and try to cheer people up because he try to ease his loneliness for living alone in Ultra space wilds. despite a major goofball on the team, he a very capable Fighter and Dancer, making him Unpredictable and formidable. he often peppering Spanish language on his speech and refers people as "Senor" or "Senorita" depending the gender. (Abillity: **Swift Swim** , Moves: Waterfall, Giga drain, Ice Beam, Rain Dance)

- **Riru the Bewear(F) - "Jumbo Fluffy Gal"  
**

Voice Actress(es)

- **Mika Kanai** (Jp.)

- **Michele Knotz** (Eng.)

Info: Originally a Wild Bewear that looking to be famous in Bewear shows at Hau'oli city mall, she thought the Bewear on those show was a real Bewear(it didn't as it only people wearing Bewear Costume), when she got her chance, she sneaks in and disguising as Another member of the show at least 3 weeks before Jun who happened to be watching the show that time noticing something is wrong about One of Bewear who actually the real one, who is Riru, her disguise being blown making the crowd fled and Jun forced to capture her to prevent casualties. she sad at first her chance for being famous in Bewear show is taken away since now everyone afraid to her, but Jun reassures her and telling she can be famous in many ways including join his team for Pokemon league, which She happily accepts, she very friendly,Easily excited,cuddly,and cheerful but her massive strength,combined by her love to hugging people per part of her species traits, making her often harming people while unaware by it. She often refer herself in third person and one of Jun most durable and strongest fighters, with her massive strength and immense durabillity, she hard to be taken down. despite her looks, she one of the youngest pokemon in Jun's group. (Abillity: **Fluffy** , Moves: Hammer arm, Bulk up, Double edge, Ice Punch)

- **Yumeko the Shiny Celesteela(Referred as Female) - "Pure Lady of Warfare"  
**

Voice Actress(es)

- **Yumi Hara** (Jp.)

- **Stephanie Sheh** (Eng.)

Info: While Technically the first Ultra beast(UB) that Jun own and appear in story, she actually the second UB that Jun own(First one is Poipole). Like other Celesteela's, she originated from Other dimension called Ultra Crater, very rarely every 3.000 years. A Special, White Celesteela is emerge from one of these craters, which Yumeko is one of them, since there's few of these Celesteela's exist and their power who much stronger than ordinary Celesteela, they're referred as Miracle by their fellow Celesteela's and Treated like a goddess among them, Yumeko aren't the exception of this. Bored by being spoiled constantly by her attendants(read: The Celesteelas that follows her) and wanted to get a chance to truly shines as a Lady of war due her love to fight, which she founds on Jun who just explored her home dimension for the first time. as Jun spots her, he immediately gets excited and attempt to capture her, but her attendants attempt to stop him, which Bruno easily defeats them. now getting her chance to escape from her boring life, she happily approaches Jun and letting herself getting caught and Jun giving The white Celesteela her name, Yumeko for her dream being number 1 Lady of war. Yumeko personallity as you expect, like most typical Yamato nadeshiko type girl, Gentle,sweet,caring, yet can be stern if needed. in battle, she can a bit hot-headed and intense and outside battle, she a bit clumsy and ditzy too. but her skills at shooting and blasting people away shouldn't to be understimate, Plus she is an UB, rare for her own kind since she Being a shiny. she truly a dream team member. she refer Jun as "Goshujin-sama" or "Master" in this case.(Abillity: **Beast Boost** , Moves: Air slash, Flash cannon, Smart Strike, Giga Drain)

- **El Odio The Tapu Bulu(Referred as Male) - "Guardian of Abundance"  
**

Voice Actor(s)

- **Akio Ohtsuka** (Jp.)

- **Doug Erholtz** (Eng.)

Info: As a Tapu Bulu, El Odio was the protector of Ula'Ula island with gentle,careful and calm personality Like a typical Farm cow yet when offended or angered, his temper flares up like a raging bull. born alongside the other Tapus, they're tasked by original One to create an island for humans to inhabit, which the four deities does. after the island created however, The Tapus argue about the ownership of the island, resulting the four engaging a titanic clash with their Guardian of Alola form,resulting the Island destroyed by their clash, after receiving Punishment from Original one, the four proceed to fix the island and decide to split it into four island which 1 tapu will get 1 of the island. who will became Alola region in the present. out of all Tapus, Odio easily the laziest Tapu despite being the nicest among them, prefer to relaxing while taking sip at his favourite cold Pinap Juice while letting Nanu,his chosen Kahuna cleaning his ruin,choosing Trainers who worthy for Z-ring, as well maintaining Ula'Ula Vegetation for him, doesn't mean being lazy making him weaker, in the fact being a legendary Pokemon, Odio one of the strongest Pokemon in alola, with unmatched Physical strength among tapus. You probably wouldn't want to choose him as your Matador practice Bull. He Joins Jun alongside other Tapus after Jun asking permission to capturing them from all Kahunas due Tapu Koko issues Jun a challenge from Tapus that only can be completed by capturing them. Due their Job as Island protectors, Jun entrusting all tapus to their respective Kahunas and only taking them back if they're needed. for Odio, he entrusted to Nanu.(Abillity: **Grassy Surge** , Moves: Nature's madness, Wood Hammer, Megahorn, Horn Leech).

 **-Raigeki The Thundurus(M) - "God of Lightning"  
**

Voice Actor(s)

 **-Tomokazu Seki** (Jp.)

 **-Leo Fabian** (Eng.)

Info: As Thundurus, Raigeki was Battle fiercely against his counterpart, Tornadus for more than decades in Unova., causing storms that destroy everything on their way. it mostly Unknown why he and Tornadus fight each other, but it indicated the two wanted to surpass each other in the terms of strength. Landorus,their Master quickly stops the fight and reprimand them for causing trouble and Endangering many Innocent lives by their own battle. Ever since The Two never come back To Unova each other nor wanted to meet each other again. as For Raigeki, he took a Journey across the other region and in 1 of his trip. The Bolt strike Pokemon suddenly became Fascinated by Kabuki actor and drama, usually watching them without anybody knowing from the sky and occasionally practicing the Pose and mimicking Kabuki's signature Noises to the point it became a habit. afterwards for Unknown reason, He ended stranded in Ultra space wilds: Cliff world and spent his time to train his own strength and...Kabuki Poses and shout until He Meet Jun and co. who looking for Legendary Pokemon. Naturally, Raigeki attacks the boy then Battle against Scalius, where Scalius manage to weaken the Bolt strike Pokemon. enabling Jun to capture him after a heated battle. since then, Raigeki follow the boy due he finally get a chance to shine in Battle and Hoping he can make it to Kabuki drama stage someday...while also try to became stronger Than Tornadus. He occasionally being a dramatic, But Raigeki is affable, Polite, and Nice Guy despite his looks, his rivarly with Tornadus also friendly one,despite often causing destructive trouble. he refer people by Suffix "-Dono" (Example: Jun-dono) and his Battle cry is "YO~! or "IYOOOOOO~!" (Abillity: **Prankster** (Incarnate form), **Volt Absorb** (Therian form), Moves: Thunderbolt, Foul play, Hammer arm, Thunder wave)

 **-Shade The Malamar(M) - "Evil Genius"**

Voice Actor(s)

 **-Tetsuo Kanao** (Jp.)

 **-Travis Willingham** (Eng.)

Info: The first Pokemon ever that Jun captured as Inkay Nearby Kukui's house. Shade is the main Strategist and Brain on Jun Pokemon's team. Genious,cunning,and Manipulative pretty much how to describe this Malamar. aren't different than Magilou. he love to messing with the others and getting under their skin Just to get a good laugh. he aren't actively Malicious though, he loyal and friendly to those who close to him. he and Bruno is Bash brothers each other, Fulfilling pair of "Brains" and "Brawn" Respectively. He also very Polite, referring people as "Sir" and "Miss" Respectively. like other Malamar, he extremely Good at Hypnosis, both using the moves with the name as well its own natural abillity. Despite his loyalty, he usually act if something catch his interest or amusing him. but regardless, he follow Jun's orders until the end. he usually refer his opponent as "Puppets" or mocks them based on their Physical appearances.(Exmaple: Hypno - Big-nosed bastard) (Abillity: **Contrary** , Moves: Night Slash,Psycho cut, Superpower, Turvy-Topsy)

 **-Haoh The Ho-oh(Referred as Male) - "Immortal Sacred Bird"  
**

Voice actor(s)

 **-Shou Hayami** (Jp.)

 **-Kyle Philips** (Eng.)

Info: TBA (Abillity: **Pressure** , Moves: Sacred fire, Burn up, Brave bird, Earthquake)

 **-Majuu The Mewtwo(Referred as Male) - "Ultimate Fighter"  
**

Voice actor(s)

 **-Gaku Oshida** (Jp.)

 **-David Matranga** (Eng.)

Info: TBA (Abillity: **Pressure** (Normal form), **Insomnia** (Mega Mewtwo Y form), **Steadfast** (Mega Mewtwo X form), Moves: Psycho cut, Psystrike,Aura sphere, Ice Punch)

 **-Zotz(Formerly "Nebby") The Lunala(Referred as Female) - "The Queen of Darkest Night"**

-Voice Actress(es)

 **-Megumi Han** (Jp.)

 **-Erika Harlacher** (Eng.)

Info: Formerly being called Nebby by both Jun and Lillie during their Journey in Alola. As a Cosmog, Zotz rather Ditzy and Spacey while also loves to trolling Lillie more than often and unaware basically almost about anything, annoying her everytime. Despite this, she care about Lillie and will protect her despite as a Cosmog, she cannot battle against anything. As Cosmoem, she went silent and didn't even speak and motionless until Jun and Lillie Successfully to help her to evolved into Lunala where she finally gain capabillities to battle, but again, she Kidnapped and possessed by Necrozma and forcing Jun to battle and rescue her. after joining Jun and renamed by him, She still retain her Ditzy and spacey nature, yet she more mature and serene and a little bit the Tease... While her power associated by Darkness, she is friendly and cheerful, but being a Legendary Pokemon, she an extremely powerful combatant. She refer Jun by his name, just like Bruno. (Abillity: **Shadow Shield** , Moves: Moongeist Beam, Moonblast, Night Daze, Psychic)

 **-Atago The Wishiwashi(F) - "Lady Battleship"**

Voice actress(es)

 **-Nao Touyama** (Jp.)

 **-Jeannie Tirado** (Eng.)

Info: The Wishiwashi that Jun manage to catch in Brooklet hill and the first Water-type Pokemon who he ever had. Cheerful and easy-going despite her looks and generally very friendly, but she doesn't like for being underestimated due her rather weak and small appearance. She a firm believer of the Power of Friendship, believing everyone can do anything if they're always together(Probably due her Schooling abillities). She and Yumeko was rival in terms of being Jun's main far-range attackers and gunner, but the Two remains friendly and She act as Hasshan's big sister figure and always trying to build up his Confidence and this treatment also extended to other Younger characters like Laphicet or Rotom, to the point she acted like she was their mother, resulting Jun and his other Pokemon jokingly nicknamed her "Mama Atago" Due her huge Maternal instinct, even for a Wishiwashi. She refer Jun as "Admiral" just like where she got her Namesake from. (Abillity: **Schooling** , Moves: Ice beam, Water Pulse, Aqua ring, Earthquake)

 **-Ruination The Stakataka(Referred as Male) -"High Mighty Tower"**

Voice actor(s)

 **-Kenta Miyake** (Jp.)

 **-Chris Rager** (eng.)

Info: Yet Another UB that Jun manage to catch when he, alongside two other Stakatakas stranded on the Poni island and begin to attacking anyone that they're seen due their unfamiliarity of the Alola. Jun manage to get Ruination's respect and loyalty after manage to climbing upon his body and calming him down, thus enabling him to catch the Rampart Pokemon. Normally he very quiet, even for a Pokemon standard. remain motionless unless Jun or anyone speaks to him and in-battle. He speak almost in similar manner to a robot or machine. always beginning his sentence with "Confirmed: (insert random word here)". he himself have a very odd taste and manner of anything according to Rotom and Yumeko. but it never been proven aside his...manner of speaking. like Hasshan, he call Jun by "Sir" (Abillity: **Beast Boost** , Moves: Gyro ball, Rock slide, Trick Room, Earthquake)

 **-Kilgore The Tyrantrum(M) - "King of Prehistoric times"**

Voice actor(s)

 **-Kouji Okino** (Jp.)

 **-Clifford chapin** (Eng.)

Info: A Tyrantrum that Jun restored from a fossil as Tyrunt. acting like a caveman and a goat since he always trying to eat anything that can get inside of his jaws. edible or not edible, he will try to eat them regardless. He often stealing his trainer as well his friends food for reason he "just want a bite". naturally everyone didn't buy it at slightest and often he getting into trouble by it. Despite his flaws however, he one of Jun strongest fighter and extremely powerful for his own right. while he not the smartest Pokemon around, Kilgore is actually care about his friends safety and always worried(often angrily) about their safety, stemming from his inabillity to save his family during the extinction of his species that causing him to becoming a fossil prior Jun restoring him, he also very sensitive and protective about his tail and will attacks anyone that dare to touch it, not even Jun safe from this. like Bruno, he calling Jun by his own name. (Abillity: **Rock head** , Moves: Head smash, Crunch, Dragon claw, Dragon tail)

 **-Day Break Don/D.B.D The Buzzwole(Referred as Male) - "Invincible Muscle"**

Voice Actor(s)

 **-Hiroki Yasumoto** (Jp.)

 **-Christopher Sabat** (Eng.)

Info: The Third UB that Jun manage to catch. Manly, Boisterous, and Tough and being a Buzzwole, he always FLEXING and SHOWING OFF HIS MUSCLES also POSING whenever he had a chance. He very dedicated to fitness, sports, and training and always looking any chance to improve himself as well more than happy to help the others improving their Physique, especially Jun, his trainer. Following his Muscle showdown with Bruno, he becoming the Heel Pokemon "Brother-in arms" and the two bonds over their mutual adoration of muscles and Sports. despite his Boisterous nature, he one of Jun most friendliest Pokemon and generally reasonable if he needed and he also easily moved to the tears by anything that he consider manly or whenever he witnessing any touching moments. Much like Bruno and Kilgore, he refer Jun by his name. (Abillity: **Beast Boost** , Moves: Ice Punch, Lunge, Bulk up, Superpower)

 **-Horus The Talonflame - "Blazing Wings"**

Voice Actor(s)

 **-Kenta Miyake** (Jp.)

 **-Chris Tergliafera** (Eng.)

Info: TBA (Ability: **Gale** **Wings** , Moves: Heat Wave, Steel Wing, Brave Bird, Flame Charge)

 **Lillie's Pokemon**

 **-Snowy the Alolan Ninetales(F) - "Goddess of Cold Climate"**

Voice Actress(es)

 **-Reina Ueda(Jp.)**

 **-Emily Jenness(Eng.)**

Info: TBA (Abillity: **Snow Warning,** Moves: Aurora Veil, Blizzard, Dazzling Gleam, Extrasensory)

 **-Rea the Primarina(F) - "Oceanic Songstress"**

Voice Actress(es)

 **-Nana Mizuki(Jp.)**

 **-Amanda Lee(Eng.)**

Info: TBA (Abillity: **Torrent** , Moves: Sparkling Aria, Moonblast, Ice Beam, Surf)

 **-Spike the Granbull(M) - "Fangs of Menace"**

Voice Actor(s)

 **-Jurota Kosugi(Jp.)**

 **-Spike Brandt(Eng.)**

Info: TBA (Abillity: **Intimidate** , Moves: Crunch, Earthquake, Play Rough, Fire Fang)

 **Hau's Pokemon**

 **-Decidueye(M) -"Ominous Archer"**

Voice Actor(s)

 **-Daisuke Namikawa(Jp.)**

 **-Derek Stephen Prince(Eng.)**

Info: TBA (Abillity: **Overgrow** , Moves: Leaf Blade, Spirit Shackle, Brave Bird, Swords Dance)

 **-Crabominable(M) -"Avalanche Breaker"**

Voice Actor(s)

 **-Fumiko Takekuma(Jp.)**

 **-Clancy brown(Eng.)**

Info: TBA (Abillity: **Iron Fist,** Moves: Crabhammer, Ice Punch, Power-up Punch, Bulk Up)

 **-Alolan Raichu(M) -"Lightning Surfer"**

Voice Actress(es)

 **-Ikue Ohtani(Jp.)**

 **-Melissa Hutchison(Eng.)**

Info: TBA (Abillity: **Surge Surfer,** Moves: Thunderbolt, Surf, Psychic, Signal Beam)

 **Gladion's Pokemon**

 **-Silvally(Referred as Male) - "Beast Killer"**

Voice Actor(s)

 **-Toru Sakurai(Jp.)**

 **-Stephen Fu(Eng.)**

Info: TBA (Abillity: **RKS System** , Moves: Multi-Attack, Air Slash, Swords Dance, Shadow Claw)

 **-Weavile(F) - "Mistress of Cold Midnight"**

Voice Actress(es)

 **-Megumi Toyoguchi(Jp.)**

 **-Jad Saxton(Eng.)**

Info: TBA (Abillity: **Pickpocket** , Moves: Night Slash, Ice Shard, Ice Punch, Aerial Ace)

 **-Lucario(M) - "Metal Fist of Justice"**

Voice Actor(s)

 **-Hiroki Takahashi(Jp.)**

 **-Sean Schemmel(Eng.)**

Info: TBA (Abillity: **Inner Focus, Adaptabillity** (As Mega Lucario), Moves: Flash Cannon, Bone Rush, Aura Sphere, Drain Punch)


	7. Chapter 5: A Stormy Story

Tales of Supernova Sun and Penumbra Moon

 **Disclaimer**

 **-Pokemon Series: Nintendo**

 **-Tales of Berseria: Bandai Namco**

 **Replies**

- **Insane Dominator** : I know I'm already give you a reply before. but Thanks again for your review. I'm promise I will improve this Fanfic to make it even better!

- **RTang1997** : Yeah, Jun as currently do the most of the fight, but i didn't let he the only one who shines in battle though! everyone also will! writing battle scenes is the hardest here for me. so I'm try to include at least everyone participating in battle. About Velvet and co. will having Pokemon liek Jun, I'm alreayd got the idea on my mind. probably in later chapters. Thanks for the review!

- **Rebelblade** : Well, glad You're enjoy the whole comedy and Pokemon that Jun have there. Thank you so much!

* * *

 **Tales of Supernova sun and Penumbra Moon**

By Arie Draconoid

 _ **Chapter 5: A Stormy story! My name is Laphicet! God of thunder sa~njou~!**_

[Intro Theme]

Still In West Laban tunnel, Jun and Group currently taking rest in secluded portion of the Tunnel in order to recover themselves after the big fight against The Dire foe Hanged Man daemon who for unknown reason was became gigantic and Totem-sized as well gaining the Totem boost, despite the tough situation, Jun manage to unleash His First Legend force, Tapu Bulu and defeat the daemon.

Morning, West Laban Tunnel.

"Nnggh..."Jun Groaned as He awoken and began to trying to move his body. And he can, the whole Legend force side effect pretty much forcing the boy to take a rest. "At least I can move now..."Jun said before he feel something or someone is holding him as he take a look "Woaah!" He shouted in shock as he notices the person that was holding on to him was Velvet, who sleeping soundly despite Jun sudden shout.

"Zzzz...Laphicet..."Velvet muttered in her sleep.

"What in the world...did she overslept?"Jun thought as he gently let Velvet's hand that holding him go. Hearing Velvet muttering her late brother making Jun feels bad whenever he heards it, he already witness How Velvet losing her only family member left, even it just through Dialga's adamant orb projection, Jun could feel he himself witness the event and cannot do anything. Clenching his fist, Jun became even more determined to helping Velvet not getting consumed By her revenge and Make Artorius pay about what he had done for destroying her life.

"Sleep well bzzt?" Rotom asked before his sight set to Velvet "Oh...romance is budding bzzt~!" Rotom teased before Jun Shut his mouth.

"Sssh! Stop saying anything funny! Or else everybody gonna think something's funny between me And Her...!" Jun exclaimed while his face heavily red. Clearly embrassed As Rotom Struggling to pull Jun's hand while nodded in panic. Jun then release his hand from his "Fairy" companion.

" *pant* Sorry bzzt, But you're really like her aren't you? *pant* Just said it honestly to her kay?" Rotom asked while panted a bit.

"Easier said than be done..."Jun replied while still blushed before looking at Velvet, Who still sleeping "Well, we better let Velvet enjoying her dreams." He said before walking away from Velvet, followed by Rotom.

Not long after...

As Jun(Now assuming Flame plate form) preparing to grilling salmons and many other fishes that he obtain somewhere Before going to Hellawes on the Bonfire, Eizen, Rokurou,and Magilou. Who already awoken up respectively approaches him.

"Where's Velvet?" Rokurou asked.

"Still sleeping, I just About to making us some breakfast. Sit down guys." Jun replied as Rokurou, Eizen,and Magilou sit down nearby. Jun begin to lit the fire with an ember on the woods that he summon with Meadow Plate form previously, making a bonfire for grilling the fishes.

"Wooo~ certainly they're look delicious~!" Magilou exclaimed while drooling.

"Of course bzzt! Jun's cooking is tastes like in Five-star restaurant! Taste good even if it just simple ingredients~!" Rotom explained while also drooling.

"What a Feast!" Rokurou added.

"Fishes good for your health you're know? They're can improve you're already questionable Brain capacity." Eizen explained sarcastically toward Magilou.

"Excuse me~! I'm quite smart here you know? There's many magic tricks that i know more than everyone knows!" Magilou retorted.

"Gee, certainly Genious...for a witch." Jun snarks hearing that before taking all his current Pokeballs, Then throws them to the air "Come on out guys!" He exclaimed

The Pokeballs Unleashing the respective Pokemon that contained within. Bruno and co. Immediately shows up.

"*Yawn* It's already morning huh?" Bruno asked while rubbing one of his eyes.

"Hmm, I smell something nice, what's cooking Boy?" Wanda asked while moving her hips a bit, Making Rokurou glanced at it briefly but she giving a sharp glare, To Rokurou's fear.

"Fishes as usual guys." Jun Replied.

"Salmon again sensei? Sure everyone likes it hmph..."Scalius said while crossing his arms.

"Definitely Boss choice." Pucci added.

"W-w-we don't need to be worried*Bawk!*. Other fishes still here should we get bored By Salmons!" Hasshan explained as he looking at other fishes, consisted By Flounder, Tuna, Sweetfish, Etc.

"Si! El Pescado(Fishes) Is mi favorito(My favourite)amigo!" Don magnifico exclaimed while drooling.

"Yaay! Fishes!" Riru squealing as she Jumps up and down.

"Master sure got a nice touch in his cooking skill." Yumeko said while smiling.

"I never seen the other three before...is they're also Jun's Pokemon?" Eizen asked as he looking on Pucci,Scalius,and Wanda.

"Yeah They are, These Three also My Pokemon. Wanda is the Plant woman one, Pucci is the Iron-legged one, and That Dragon one is Scalius." Jun said as he introduces the three to Eizen

"You're new on the crew? I'm Scalius The Kommo-o. Hope we're getting along." Scalius introducing himself

"Hi there blondie, sure certainly you attractive,but your air is very Unpleasant that i can't stand it. S-sure you're make a good choice of being our ally. Wanda the Tsareena, You're maybe our ally, B-but t-that d-doesn't make me act nice toward you...!, got it?"" Wanda followed as she Introducing herself.

"Boss new acquaintance, Registered. I'm boss ally,employer,and Friend. Pucci the Metagross. Sure that's make us a comrade." Pucci finishes as he introducing himself.

"Eizen."Eizen simply said his name.

As The Fishes finished to be grilled, everyone ready To eat before...

"Ah, She wakes up." Jun said as Velvet approaches the group alongside Number two.

"That smells nice, are you cooking fishes?" Velvet asked she sits nearby Jun with Number 2 follow the suit.

"I am, go and eat it, i know you cannot taste it, at least it fills your belly."Jun replied.

"Sure i will..."Velvet said with somber tone before taking 1 of the grilled salmon skewered in wood. Followed by everyone.

"ITADAKIMASU!" Everyone exclaimed as they're ready to eat.

(Skit: Color Difference)

As everyone eat, Magilou can be seen taking a look at Jun's Pokemon, she seem intrigued by them mostly, these mysterious creatures that Jun brought from his world, she really wishes to find more about them. Jun take a notice from this.

"Oi, Magilou. Something's wrong with My Pokemon?" Jun asked, snapping the witch back to reality.

"Oh...! Just in the right time thug boy. I want to ask you something." She said as she take a bite from her salmon.

"About them? Which one? You can ask Rotom to get their Information." Jun replied while also eating his salmon.

"Sure bzzt! ask me anything!" Rotom exclaimed happily.

"Well..."Magilou thinking before she laid her eyes on Hasshan. Startling the Toucannon briefly before the Cannon Pokemon regain his composure.

"Uh...W-W-what do y-y-you need Madam?" Hasshan asked nervously.

"Hey, why you're suddenly became nervous? During the time you're protecting me in Hellawes long time ago, You very confident and competent Birdie!" Magilou said while asked, confused By Hasshan's different demeanor.

"Well, Outside battle or His "Mission" In this case, Hasshan a bit...Paranoid." Jun explained.

"Oh, Your second mons who have dual personallities depending they're in battle or not after Mr. Bruteno?" Magilou asked.

"Hey...! I heard ya here,You're Little underdeveloped witch!" Bruno Exclaimed as he offended.

"Oh~ Someone angry-" Magilou teased before she gets what Bruno said about the "Little underdeveloped" Phrase. "Hey! What are you saying?!" She exclaimed back Offended as well, which The Heel Pokemon immediately crack his Knuckles and truly ready to Pummel Magilou,switched to his Heel persona. As before everyone ready to stop him...

"OH! UNDERDEVELOPED WITCH THAT BRUNO SAID TO YA EARLIER! YOU GOT PROBLEM WITH BRUNO?! I'M READY TO GIVE YOU PROPER THRASHING YOU LITTLE- OUCH!" Bruno threatened before something hits him in...his "Little Treasure" with an audible crack can be heard on the background as everyone cringed when they're seen One of Wanda's Legs Lands on the Heel Pokemon's crotch,immediately make Bruno fall to the ground,slumped while holding his Crotch in pain before Wanda wraps the Poor Incineroar with Her Power whip to ensure he didn't causing problem.

"Down Big boy, down..." Wanda said strictly before she Drags Bruno with Her Power whip away.

"I'm...down...here...girl..." Bruno yelped in pain with comically squeaky voice weakly as he dragged By The Fruit Pokemon away.

"That certainly hurt...ouch..."Rokurou said as he cringed, feeling the Pain that Bruno went through.

"I can agree with your statement..."Eizen added, cringed as well as he can feel the same thing.

"That hurt...ouch..."Number 2 as He cringed.

"Poor Bruno-senpai..." Yumeko cringed.

"I know those two already a parent from my database,But i wonder how Tough Bruno was that he still can have a kid despite how many times his balls getting kicked each time By Wanda..." Pucci wondered.

"Wanda always scary..."Hasshan fearfully said as he hides behind Pucci.

"That serves him right! A good kick in-Oww!" Magilou attempt mock Bruno Interupted By a Megaton punch on head By Jun, Comically giving Her Another Huge Bump in head. "What is that for?!" She retorted before earning Jun's glare, Silencing her in fear.

"You're the one who causing trouble in the first place!" Jun reprimanded her. Velvet meanwhile smirks a bit seeing Magilou's Misfortune

"Alright...alright, Sorry okay?!" Magilou apologized while yelping in pain.

"Good, You're lucky Wanda is here." Jun said "If didn't you probably already get roasted and Bruno, just like me. You enraged him, you're well done." He explained with cold and serious tone, naturally Magilou scared just by Imagining it.

"Alright i get it...Moving on" Magilou replied before she asked Rotom.

"About your question bzzt? which one?" Rotom asked as he floating around Magilou.

"That Big-beaked Birdie. What's about him anyway?" Magilou replied as she Pointing Hasshan.

"There you go bzzt!" Rotom said as his screen now showing An original Toucannon.

 **=Toucannon, The Cannon Pokemon. Normal and Flying type and the evolved form of Trumbeak. Its big beak has many function, like communicating with their own kind by smack beaks each others that indicated by strength and number to show how they feel and tell each other. For offense, it ignites the internal gas within its beak that heats it up exceed 212 degrees Fahrenheit, explosively launching seeds with enough power to pulverize boulders and causing severe burns if hits. Toucannon also known as The good luck charm for Married couple in Alola due it forming Harmonious couples and often being brought to wedding ceremonies, their beak can used to hatch their young with enough heat.=** -Rotomdex Toucannon's entry

"Wooo~! That sounds promising! Shooting seeds and Blast foe all the way like that...totally a far-ranged fighter doesn't he? Plus, i want to know if he can heat up his beak is true." Magilou said.

"W-well...sure. there you go!" Hasshan exclaimed as his beak started turns red and steams began emit from there, he then fire a Bullet seed toward nearby stone, pulverizing it shortly.

"Woa!" Magilou exclaimed in amazement.

"See bzzt? My infos always true!" Rotom said as he touches Hasshan's beak...That still Emit the Heat.

"Hey Rotom! Don't touch my..." Hasshan warned before it was too late, Rotom already touch it and immediately...

"Ouch! Hot! Hot! Hot! Bzzt! ERROR! ERROR!" Rotom Screamed as he waving his hand in rapid pace in hopes to extenguish the heat while frantically floating at the same time, until Don Magnifico spraying him some water, cooling him down.

SPLASH!

"There you go Senor Rotom! Contento(Happy) Now?" The Carefree Pokemon said happy seeing Rotom's hand cooled down. Though it became comically swollen...

"Oh...My poor hands bzzt..."Rotom cried in pain before Velvet quickly act by wrapping the Poor dex swollen "Hand" with bandanges.

"He never learn..."Jun facepalmed.

"Sure it's hot..." Magilou commented while smirks deviously seeing Rotom suffering. "Anyway Jun, Why Toucannon that I look in Rotom's body has different colour? I mean...Hasshan Colour is different than the one that shown By Rotom." She asked The Young Trainer.

"Can you explain that? I'm curious as well..." Eizen added as he taking a look at The Cannon Pokemon, who immediately Jump to Jun's Right arm and perched there.

"It Because Hasshan is A Shiny Pokemon." Jun replied as he patting Hasshan's head.

"Shiny Pokemon?" The Group asked.

"Shiny pokemon is a specific Pokemon who has different colouration than their usual species Bzzt."Rotom explained as his screen showing the differences between An Ordinary Toucannon and A Shiny Toucannon. "Very rarely when a Pokemon was born, They're have different colour than the rest, Whenever They're appear and being sent out from their Pokeball, these Pokemon emit sparkles, which where these elusive Pokemon get their Moniker. "Shiny Pokemon". In most regions, encountering one only by 1/4096 Encounters. But some region,these Pokemon whereabouts even rarer, their encounter rate being 1/8192 Encounters. Getting 1 Shiny is a very good achievement to most trainers, even better if they're have more than one from same species. Especially if those Pokemon is rare, All Pokemon species have this Shiny palettes bzzzt. Even with those encounters Rate, they're still very elusive and very hard too find., several Trainers who actively hunt these shinies, which referred as "Shiny Hunt" Often taking much longer time to hunt one bzzzt." Rotom explained as Velvet and co. Amazed by such fact

"You're one hell lucky boy then Thug boy!" Magilou complimented Jun

"Sure, Lucky star totally at your side eh Jun?" Rokurou added as well.

"I wonder if your luck can overcome my curse." Eizen wondered.

"Amazing indeed Jun." Velvet pat His back.

"Not really...comparing to the other hunters...I'm not actively hunt them though. Only whenever i'm in mood or sometimes, it was when they're randomly bumped onto me, but thanks." Jun replied as he shook his head and smile nervously.

"Jun's shiny pokemons not only Hasshan Bzzt. Yumeko and Don Magnifico is shiny too." Rotom said as he showing Ordinary Celesteela and Ludicolo alongside Their shiny Palettes.

"Lucky You huh Jun." Velvet complimented."

"Y...Yeah..hehe.."Jun laughed nervously as he Looking at his Three shiny Pokemons, who happily smiled to him.

"Hey Jun, It said Toucannon making a Harmonious couple with its mate right?" Magilou asked with impish smirks on her face.

"It was From Rotom's info, then what?" Jun asked back as he looks at Hasshan who went red from Magilou's word.

"Are Hasshan already became a couple with sombody hmm? I'm curious to see if that's true~" Magilou teased the Cannon Pokemon who now truly became nervous and speechless.

"Now you've told it, i'm also curious about relationship of our Big birdie here~" Rokurou followed the suit.

"I'M NOT! I'M NOTI'MNOTI'MNOTI'MNOT!" Hasshan repeatedly denies with a complete blush on his face.

"Oh really? I thought that rumor was true..." Magilou said with teasing smirk to the Cannon Pokemon

"It-it Just my species!, but i'm still not found any suitable girls y-y-yet for me now!" Hasshan nervously denied but his sight focused on Yumeko who speaking about something with Wanda, who sit on Bruno's body.

"Oh my~" Magilou giggled

"Enough enough! Stop bothering him...! It Just rumors, who gives a damn?" Jun reprimanded.

"Alright alright, make sure you're found a right girl birdie~" Magilou said before winking at Hasshan, who sighed in relief. As everyone continue to eating, Hasshan taking a glance toward Yumeko, He Immediately Went Blushed Before decide to eat his food again, Yumeko also taking a glance to Hasshan, before shyly turns away with same Blush in face.

* * *

After The group finishes the meal, they're continue their Journey. Jun already return his Pokemons back to their balls off-screen, so they're didnt attract much attention. They're also keep dodging daemons or beat some if they're manage to ambush them quickly enough. Like this for example, the group battle against few Scorpion daemons, Again.

"This cave really wanted us to hate these Scorpions man!" Jun complained as He, now In Draco Plate form Using Dragon claw to one Scorpion daemon,slicing it into two.

"Who cares? More battles, More stronger we are!" Rokurou Laughed as he slashes three Scorpion Daemons with his artes combo.

"Quit complaining, if they're get in our way, just give them Pain...!" Velvet reprimanded as she Kicks and slashes 2 Scorpion daemons on the way, Number 2 also helps her and group as usual, casting numerous spells to repel the daemons and buffs the group.

"My reaper curse seems behind this, i told you there's no safety if i'm around." Eizen said as he Punches A Scorpion daemon multiple times and send several flying with his wind lance.

"Certainly they're work now...! But don't falter! We can do this!" Jun exclaimed before He grow an energy tail " **Dragon tail!** " He shouted as he Tail slap A Scorpion Daemon away toward Velvet, who has her Daemon claw extended and without hestiation catches the Poor daemon and devours it, therionized her and giving her the buff of Crustaceans race.

"Thanks for the help." Velvet said before she slashes another Scorpion daemon nearby Jun, the Two stands Together as they're face the other swarms.

"Pleasure it's all mind, now let's give them A Shocking experience!" Jun said as his body now crackled with electricity at the same time Velvet stands back, Lightning strikes Jun, startling her a bit and everyone who witness it

"New plate again?" Eizen asked.

"Yeah bzzt! the last original Plate that Jun Choose from the god that sent him here bzzt!" Rotom replied.

Jun Now Sporting different appearance, his hair now became Yellow with black lightning-shaped streaks as well became Mohawk in style. He wear A Black Punk Rock-style Jacket, Yellow T-shirt with Black Lightning symbol on it. He still wearing his Black Long Pants and His shoes becames Yellow too. Kanji "Lightning" Also written in the back of his Jacket and his eyes Also turns Gold in colour and became more sharper., he also wearing Lightning-shaped necklace and earring. That is Jun's Zap Plate form.

"Woo! He became delinquent now! Well he already looking like one..." Magilou commented

"What That thing can do Jun?" Rokurou asked.

"Obviously..."Jun said as he charging electricity on his right hand before taking stance. "Shocking experience. **WILD CHARGE!** " He shouted as he sprint in such fast speed and cutting all Scorpion daemons in his way with his electrified hand(Like Kakashi's Raikiri technique). As they're bisected, their body zapped by immensely high voltage lightning,fries them. Electricity briefly crackles on Jun body, indicating recoil damage. " **Thunderpunch!** " He then Punches another with electrified fist like Bruno does. Killing it

"Totally Shocking!" Magilou commented in awe

"Electricity huh? Sure obviously from all your lame puns and that outfit." Eizen remarked.

"Eizen, what type malak are you?" Jun asked as he zaps another with A Charge Beam.

"Earth-type malak, so what?" Eizen replied while asked at the same time he Punched One of the scorpion daemon with his hard fist.

"I gonna support you a bit...!" Jun said before touching Eizen's back. Sending a quite high amount of electricity to him, shocking(no pun intended) everyone,especially him. But Strangely for Eizen, he didn't feel anything hurt at all, in the face, it simply wasn't affecting him. It instead became electric aura/coat for the Pirate Malak.

"Wait... don't tell me you..." Eizen said before interupted by Jun.

"Now Get em boi!"Jun exclaimed as Push Eizen, shocking him as the Now Electrified Eizen almost lost his balance. As he looking at 2 Scorpion's daemon pouncing toward him.

"I get it now! You're genious kid Jun...!" Eizen complimented before..." **Stone lance!** " He shouted as he conjures a stalagmite that pierces The pair of Scorpion daemons, the stalagmite also covered By electricity due Eizen getting buff from Jun. Which immediately electrocutes the daemons before exploded in electrifying explosion,sending electricity everywhere. Then Eizen Moves and Punches another, zapping the Poor daemon as it sent flying at the same time.

"Wow! That certainly great! Can you do it to me too?" Rokurou said in awe while asking.

"Well, for aura No, but weapon? Sure... **Electrify!** " Jun answered By touching Both of Rokurou's daggers, covering both weapons with electricity. And giving them electric-type damage buffs.

"Thanks a lot kid, I'll owe ya. **Form 3: Water Hammer!** " Rokurou shouted as he slashes A Scorpion daemon with his right hand electrified dagger diagonally downward to the left before he give another slashes diagonally downward to the right with his left hand electrified dagger. Conjuring several water lines, who now conducting electricity that hits the poor daemon along with its other kind in the way.

"How it even possible? Magilou asked

"Eizen said he an Earth type malak, an equivalent of Ground Type Pokemon, naturally he has Immunity to electricity bzzt." Rotom explained. "He didn't affected by Jun's Zap plate lightning power, instead He can use it as his own battle aura to increase his battle parameters Bzzt!" He continue to explain as he updating his data.

"I get it, when two element didnt mix, one simply can use another as its power~! Oh such beautiful relationship~!" Magilou exclaimed dramatically, Rotom can only replied with deadpan look and sweatdrop.

"Electrify can turn Normal type moves into electric type one...equivalent to normal attacks too." Jun explained before he Kicks A Scorpion daemon away and approaching Velvet who using her Rush strafe art to Kill some Scorpion daemons. "Hey Velvet! Need to be charged up?" He asked to Daemon woman. To her confusion.

"What do you mean?" Velvet asked before she can even know what Jun's mean, Jun grab her blade Gauntlet and Leg Blade. Using Electrify to coat them in electricity.

"That's what i mean! Come on! Let's go BEYOND!" Jun exclaimed before charges forward the swarms with Wild charge again.

"Well sure...i get it." Velvet said with a smirk before she charges forwards as well, slashing the swarms with her electrified Blades and also Her Daemon claw. Eizen and Rokurou also Number 2 hold their own battle magnificently.

After the whole shocking beatdown...

"That've done it!" Jun said as he returned to normal.

"Good, now let's us move. I have enough with these whole things getting in my way." Velvet replied as she walks away, followed by everyone.

"I like your idea using my immunity to electricity for strengthen me, but the effect is too short. It immediately went off as i'm in the middle of chaining my artes toward the swarms." Eizen said toward Jun.

"Don't tell me your reaper curse again. Rokurou's and Velvet's blade is last longer than ya." Jun replied

"Of course it is..."Eizen said as he flipping his coin and catches it, it still ended in tails as usual before he sighed.

"Looks like Aifread's first mate has a strange superstition." Velvet commented.

"It's just a habit, Only comes up tails anyway." Eizen replied.

"What land did that coin come from? I've never seen a coin with a goddess on one side and the reaper on the other." Rokurou asked.

"Yeah, I'm curious about it too." Jun added.

"Strictly speaking, that's not the reaper on the back, It's an image of demon king, Dhaos." Eizen replied.

"Oh goodness, Giratina equivalent in this world perhaps." Jun thought as he hearing that name. At the same time, Rotom updating his data.

"Where have i heard that name before?" Rokurou wondered.

"Martel, the goddess...and Dhaos, the demon king, the book of Ragnarok, chapter 765: "The Battle of Yggdrasill." Number two suddenly explained.

"Woa, sure he knows about anything a lot despite being a Tethered Malak." Jun complimented as Rotom Updating his data.

"Oho! You're awfully well read." Eizen added. "The coin was dug up from some ancient ruins in another land They called the place of Kharlan long ago. It made from soft, ordinary gold, but they had some process to harden the metal and make it resistant to scratches." He Then Explained his coin origin.

"Data updated Bzzt. Sure a pretty extraordinary coin bzzt!" Rotom commented

"Wow, that's a rare find then." Rokurou added in awe.

"Do you like to read books?" Velvet asked Number two.

"Teresa's chamber was full of them, so i spent a lot of reading. Ragnarok is a record of battles from the age of myth. I've read it several times now." Number two answered. Which Velvet grunted hearing it.

"Like the battle between Gods or Humans against each other that is?" Jun asked, which responded By Number 2 Nodded.

"Anyway, coins like that are hard to come by, Where did you get it?" Velvet asked Eizen.

"Seems you got it from Kharan or maybe somebody who related to the said place?" Jun added.

"It's a long story." Eizen simply replied by his usual shrugs.

"Never mind then." Velvet said.

"So, we're you're deciding with that Coin toss?" Rokurou asked.

"Not anything i can talk about yet." Eizen replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry for prying." Rokurou said with smile.

{Linebreak}

The group then keep walking until finally they're manage to get out, urrently they're in Burnack Plateau.

"Finally out of the tunnel! Glad we manage to get the freash air once again!" Jun exclaimed as he taking a deep breath.

"I'm agree thug boy! Sure is good to be outside again!" Magilou followed the suit.

"Currently we're in Burnack Plateau according to my database bzzt. Vortigern is closes by." Rotom explained.

"Then let's go! I can't wait to get through and see what kind place it is!" Jun shouted in excitement as he Jumping from the cliff.

"Hey, wait..!" Velvet exclaimed as she follow the suit,everyone also done the same thing.

The group keep walking while Also repelling some Wolf daemon in that area until they're found a gate, strangely. Nobody guards it, giving it an suspicious aura. So The Group now hesitate to approach it and decide to hide first.

"Well...strange or it just me? No one guarding that gate at all." Jun commented while asked.

"Yeah, There's obviously no guard, Do we just go in?" Rokurou replied while asked Eizen.

"Wait, This isn't what i expected." Eizen replied as he detecting anything suspicious on the gate. Then the group witness a leaf being Blown by a wind as it getting close to the gate, it disintegrates by a mysterious force.

"A Barrier on there..."Jun said as he looking in shock. "Did you detect it Rotom?"" He asked Rotom.

"100% true a barrier detected there bzzt!" Rotom replied before he getting close to the gate "it can zap us if we get cloooosseee!" He screamed in pain as he getting zapped by the barrier before falling to the ground, getting comically toasted in process. Jun facepalmed while the others sweatdropped, Rotom then weakly approach the group. "Bzzzt...my poor floating leg..." He Muttered.

"Curiousity can Kill a Pokemon eh?" Magilou teased.

"Rotom old-habits, proving his knowledge is always true by touching the subjects..."Jun explained as he giving a deadpan look at Rotom who struggles to keep himself floating in the air.

"So there's a barrier over it?" Rokurou asked.

"They're changed the security." Eizen replied.

"You weren't kidding, were you? That Scorpions, Gigantic Hanged man,Rotom getting zapped,and This barrier, all part of your curse." Velvet angrily complained.

"Dammit, this is really messed up."Jun cursed.

"You'll be lucky if that's the worst of it." Eizen replied while smiling deviously.

"As Rotom already prove, Direct contact would be a bad idea, What's the plan?" Rokurou asked.

"Down the cliff there should be an entrance used during the fortess's construction, we'll check that." Eizen replied.

(Skit: Rend's dissappearance)

"Well, i get another idea though, one of my Pokemon can absorb electricity." Jun explained before he taking a Timer ball.

"Then do it." Velvet said.

"I want too, but i believe we're better follow Eizen's idea first, even if his curse activated. We've still can turn around the situation. Believe me." Jun explained before putting the Timer Ball back to his bag.

"You're sure you believe me, even after My curse affect us earlier?" Eizen asked.

"That wouldn't matter, I'll take those misfortunes head on. Many things has challenges behind it, challenge is means to be conquered, Conquer it no matter how hard it is, break every limit that attempts to restrain you and express your true feelings with your emotions to achieve freedom and show the world who you're truly are. that's what My dad and my Philosophy." Jun explained.

"Your dad? He sure teach you many good things." Rokurou said.

"Hmph, truly adrenaline-seeker that runs in family." Velvet added.

"Yeah, that's his last words before he disappear from my life when i was 6." Jun said with somber tone as he looking to the sky. Shocking everyone except Rotom. Who already aware by this.

"He disappeared? How?" Velvet asked.

"My mother didn't even know, all i know, he just vanishes, everyone try to searching him, he just vanishes without trace...nothing left from him except his achievement,advice,Philosophy,and memories about the only person that can Understand me when i was little aside My mom and other Pokemons alike." Jun explained as he clenching his fist tight, judging from his tone, he almost like he going to cry, But decide to hold it. Velvet and co. Immediately sympathized on it somehow.

"Sure you've have a hard life there Jun..." Rokurou Replied with sad tone, he can understand what the young boy feel due he has a messed up family too as well. While Magilou went speechless hearing it.

"So you're live only with your mother huh..."Eizen said.

"I have two older brothers, but those two leave me for their respective Job, leaving Me and my parents before father was Vanishes...so yeah, Only me, my mother, Rotom, My mother's pet cat Pokemon, and My pokemon who the only residents." Jun explained

"Jun, Did your father...really a nice man and an important person to you? Velvet asked.

"He is, he was behind all of my achievements, goals,and everything!"Jun answered "I don't know why he disappear, it's also one of my Goal in lfie though. Finding him and ask why he disappear from my life..." He said.

"I see, Who his name anyway?" Velvet asked him.

"Rend Kazami, he called the Unyielding Fist of Hoenn region due Like his name, he never want to go down without fight hard and his Talk to the fist nature though.." Jun Explained. "He usually Punches me whenever I'm in deep thought or if I'm getting panicked, that what he call...well...fist of affection." He continued as he remembering his past with His dad.

"Talk about being abusive..."Magilou muttered.

"He aren't, in the fact, he one of the nicest guy you're ever meet should you seeing him in person too!"Jun corrected.

"Sounds strong for such a famous person. Did he a trainer like you're too? Rokurou asked.

"He is! He even Pokemon league champion like me! He went Undefeated for more than 32 times until he relinquish his title to Current champion of Hoenn called Steven stone...!" Jun exclaimed happily with a dork-like fashion. "Not mention he a very great MMA(mixed martial arts) performer, he the one who teaches me hand to hand combat too!" He continue to explain

"Man...he sure very Powerful..." Rokurou said in awe.

"Sure it runs in the Blood." Velvet said.

"He sure a good father judging from how Highly you're speaking about him." Eizen said

"It's sad he disappears, but i swear i will found him...and reunite him with mother too...she's will be very happy." Jun said with determined look in his face.

"You can do it Jun, I believe in you." Velvet said resassures Jun. Hearing Jun's father, Rend dissapearance reminds Velvet about losing Celica, her sister, then her own Brother. Thus she now understand about Jun facing the same thing, except Rend presumably still alive and Jun wanted to found him in order his family to be reunited. She decide to support him though and Hoping Jun's family will reunite.

"Thanks." Jun replied with a smile

* * *

The Group then decide to following Eizen's plan. They currently walking and searching the entrance that Eizen's said before.

"You did Your research." Velvet said.

"I had to, Didn't I?" Eizen Replied. "Until we figure out how this barrier works, there is no way we are getting in through front." He then explained

"I don't even think My Spooky Plate power will enough to get through it...That barrier is too strong." Jun said.

"That is why we're try to taking a detour." Eizen replied. "Let's try finding a service entrance." He suggested.

The group continue to walk while gathering some nice things while beating some Daemons on the way, like A New Plant Daemon who ambush people by disguising as one, but they've manage to take them down, until they've manage to see a gate who guarded by 2 Exorcist. The group decide to hide first while obersing the whole situation.

"Is that the way in?" Velvet asked.

"Naturally." Jun replied.

"This one's actually guarded." Rokurou added.

"Which mean there's no barrier, Let's move everyone." Velvet said as she runs toward the entrance, followed By Rokurou and Jun soon after.

"Bzzt! I Sense something is wrong with those 2 Exorcist bzzt!" Rotom warned.

As the Three run towards the entrance, The Two Exorcist Immediately notices this and immediately taking stance for battle, but they're suddenly surroudned By Familliar Black aura.

"Stop...Those guards are-!" Number two warned but was too late.

"Careful! They're not what they seem!" Eizen warned as well

"This is bad...!" Magilou added in distress.

Immediately after, Both Exorcist guards clutched their heads in pain before transform into armored version of Lizardmen daemon like Dyle. The two roared in response of the intruders.

"Crap! Did those punks just became Dyle's?!" Jun Asked in shock as he taking stance and summoning his Dragolice hell claw.

"Whatever it is, they're not getting in our way! Jun! Summon any of Your Pokemons here!" Velvet commanded as she readying Her Blade Gauntlet. Followed By Rokurou preparing his Daggers, Eizen approaches them then cracking his knuckles, followed By Number 2 soon after.

"Alright alright."Jun said Before he grabbing A Pokeball "Come on out Bruno!" Jun shouted as he summons his trusted partner.

PCHOO!

"Finally some action! SO WE FACING DYLE'S CARBON COPY?! BRUNO WILL ENJOY THE LIZARD FOR A DINNER TONIGHT!" Bruno said in excitement as he cracking both of his knuckles.

"Now, this...is A New challenge for us! DUAL UP!" Jun exclaimed before he encased in slab and a familliar ghost engulfes him,Then he sprungs out from the slab by ripping apart the ghost and the slab itself, assuming his Cyber Zombie form,Jun Dragolice hell gauntlet also taking more monstrous appearance in response of this. "Graaaaaaagh!" Jun roared before he moving in Glitchy Zombie-like manner. Startling everyone there.

"Did you always roaring and moving like an idiot everytime you're using it?" Velvet asked with raised eyebrow and deadpan look seeing Jun's whole mannerism.

"Can't be helped because this form pretty much UNDEAD..."Jun answered before manifesting gigantic Scythe made from ghostly energy. Both Lizardmen roared before charges forward followed By Velvet and group. The Whole fight is Unavoidable.

"They've transformed into daemons!" Rokurou exclaimed as he attacking the first Lizardman with the Help of Bruno. Who Brutally Bites the Lizardman itself. Before the lizardman follow soon after,the two briefly locked in biting clash before Bruno ignite himself in fire, damages the Lizardman and Rokurou Taking chance to attacks it.

"Obviously! And we need to clean these whole sh*t down!" Jun replied as he Punches The Second Lizardman Daemon in gut with his gauntlet, followed By Eizen Landing his stone Lance that sent 2nd the Lizardman flying.

"What kind of curse is this, Eizen?" Velvet asked while Slashing The 2nd Lizardman with her blade gauntlet before kicks it away with her Artes chain.

"I Warned you, didn't i?" Eizen replied sarcastically as He Punch The First Lizardman. Both lizardmens woken up and attacks with their weapon, but Jun unleashing Shadow claw scythe variation in the wide range, damages the pair of Lizardmens and sent them stumbles back. Eizen adding some Punches in order to damaging it even further.

"Got you now! Devour!" Velvet roared as she Unleash her Daemon claw and slash one of Lizardmen, therionized her and taking trait of armored being, increasing Velvet's own damage from Opponent's defense. The second Lizard man who attempt to attack Velvet, Only to be interupted By Bruno Using Darkest Lariat on the said Daemon, sent it flying away. Before the Daemon wakes up, he greeted by A Gigantic shadow fangs from Jun's shadow Sneak that traps and damages it then Number 2 blast it away with Light and Dark magic blast.

"Take this! **Ominous...WIND!** " Jun Shouted as conjures a violent purple windstorm that hits both Lizardmens and Blow them away. "Then, **Shadow...CLAW!** " Jun Said as he sprints forward and extend both of his Claws to the front and began to brutally slashes both Lizards man brutally,splattering Bloods everywhere as well breaking some portion of their armors.

"Hey! Don't be greedy! Share some for me! **Form 3: Water hammer!** " Rokurou shouted as he moves then once again conjuring water lines upon the Lizardmens with his daggers, damaging them even further. Rokurou wasting no time to slashes them multiple times just make it sure they're weakened enough.

"Hit it! You're a dead man! **Zero Impact!** " Velvet shouted as she lands a hit with he right fist to a Lizardman as green energy gathers upon it. She then charges through The Lizardman. leaving a streak of blue light behind her, and conjures a fire pillar upon her when she finishes her charge, as well as a gentle wind breeze at the Lizardman. The she Moves to another and Using Her Gauntlet Blade to attacks it. Both Lizard man sent flying then and weakened enough to be finished.

"Time to end this!" Jun said before his shadow Expanded toward The Two Lizardman " **Shadow sneak!** " Jun shouted as from his shadows, multiple shadowy zombie-like figure appear and surrounds the Lizardmans.

"Whoa! He can summon shadowy mooks too?" Rokurou asked.

"That sure terrifying..."Eizen commented.

"Holy moly! We got another pseudo daemonblight! Not as much though..."Magilou added.

"He Getting stronger each time..."Velvet muttered

The Lizardmans try to slash the Shadowy figure, only they're reformed in the matter seconds no matter how fast or powerful their attacks are, as the shadowy zombies closes by, They're began to glows bloody red before explodes Violently, Killing them.

"That's unexpected..." Rokurou commented in shock seeing the finisher.

"Shadow sneak, zombie swarms version. I can't believe it works well."Jun said as he returns to normal.

"Sure you're know how to be a showoff."Velvet replied as she approaches Jun to see if he's okay.

"You wouldn't expect these guards to carry the daemonblight. Is this your curse again?" Rokurou asked Eizen.

"Probably."Eizen replied shortly.

"So they've transform because daemonblight,though we only seen it once from Dialga's projection. This is first time we've seeing it directly bzzt." Rotom thought as he updating his data.

"If I'd charged in, that might have turned ugly. Thank you for stopping me." Velvet said as she pats Jun in the back and Looking at Eizen.

"Don't Thank us, He the one who noticed the danger."Eizen said as he referred Number two.

"Yeah, the boi the one who warned us here." Jun added as he Pat Malak Number two's head.

"Mmh..."He Groaned a bit. Velvet then looking at Number 2.

"In that case, I'll be counting on you to keep watch, After all, we've got a reaper with us. Who knows what else we'll find." Velvet said toward the malak boy before she walks away.

"Huh?" Number 2 confused about what Velvet's said earlier. Rokurou then approach The Boy alongside Jun.

"She's saying it's all right to talk." Rokurou said.

"Don't hesitate to warn us should the same thing happened again." Jun added.

Number two thinking as he watches Velvet walking toward the gate. "Understood, Keeping watch." He said.

Everyone then proceed to get inside, but as they enters, They've greeted By several daemons roaming in there.

"Hmm... Looks like there are daemons inside as well." Rokurou said.

"No wonder those guys put on the barriers in the previous entrance." Bruno commented.

"Oh yeah Eizen, Don't tell me you're the source of daemonblight aren't you?" Rokurou asked.

"Nope, It's just our bad luck to be around when it spread." Eizen replied. " This is what it means to walk with the reaper, You've only yourselves to blame." He said.

"We better quickly move and beat any of these Daemons should they're get in our way...after all, My heart still boiling!" Jun commented in excitement.

"You've okay anyway? You're already use that dual type move combo earlier." Velvet asked while worried Jun will losing too much energy due using Cyber Zombie form earlier.

"Don't worry, I still got more. Already getting used by it." Jun Replied, with Velvet smirks upon hearing it before she taking a look around "It works in our favor, the enemy won't be capable of an organized response." She said.

"And we're a small group, Our Mobillity will be an advantage in the chaos." Rokurou added.

"Which means we got advantage by few numbers hmm?" Magilou asked.

"Even with few Numbers, we've still can't let our guard down, who knows what our opponent hiding within their sleeves." Jun replied as he then eating a sushi to restore his stamina.

"We've also must be sticks around when we're being outnumbered. If we alone, even if we can repel them, we've simply walking toward the death door." Bruno added.

"Careful Bzzt, I can sense an immense amount of unmistakable aura here..." Rotom warned with serious Look.

"So, Eizen, how do you open the sea gate?" Velvet asked.

"The controls ought to be located in the upper part of gate, We'll activate them and then send a signal." Eizen replied while explaining their plan.

"Got it, to the top of the gate, then." Velvet said.

"Oh yeah...! my heart's racing even more! Let's go then...!" Jun exclaimed before he running through, followed by everyone.

The group began their progress through Vortigern, they're meet and beating daemons who stand on their way, while Lizardmen quite common enemies in vortigern, they've also greeted by Wraith daemons, which They've can quickly defeats. As The group progress, they've manage to find the way out that lead them to the bay where usually the Ships parked there.

"Hey, Not all the ships left." Rokurou said as he taking a look around

"A Battleship, Not good..."Eizen replied.

"Don't let our guard down just yet, those abbey perhaps already aware by our presence..." Jun warned as he currently on Zap plate form, dragging a killed Wraith daemon before letting it go.

"So what we gonna do then?" Magilou asked.

"Keep going, is that Obvious?" Velvet replied as she walks away, followed By the group

(Skit: Midgand's dominance)

"A fortress with a sea gate that blocks the entire straight... It's crazy what the Abbey can build." Rokurou said as he looking around Vortigern building structures in awe.

"Until recently I might not have believed it possible." Velvet commented.

"Certainly Building such fortress like this needs so many years in Desolation's current technology." Jun added in awe while Looking around, knowing No construction vehicles exist in Desolation, the fact Abbey can build such huge and majestic fortress like Vortigern definitely one of awesome accomplishment.

"Even in our world, building a fortress is aren't an easy feat to bzzzt." Rotom replied in awe too.

"It's no sweat, if you're using malakhim as tools," Eizen said with a shrug.

"Did i even need to guess..." Jun muttered in anger as he clenching his fist tight. Velvet immediately pat Jun's shoulder to calm him down, Jun responded by shook his head to telling he's okay.

"If malakhim can be made a blade to fell daemons, they can also be made a hammer to forge metal." Rokurou said.

"You can create weapons too then Eizen?" Jun asked.

"Sure, but sadly, thanks to my curse, before even the weapon was done, all of the mishaps usually happened like my weapon destroyed-mid forge our outright getting rusty and shattered in place when I'm testing it. This is also one of the reason i fight only with fist." Eizen explained

"No surprise for a reaper." Jun commented.

"It's also another way the Abbey and the kingdom show their dominance to the people." Velvet said. "It says, "Do not resist, Submit." "She added.

"It's disgusting, is what it is..." Eizen said with slight anger on his tone.

"Agreed, These bastard said Daemons,Malaks,or anything similar is plaque, that's including My Pokemon as they've said. This why i can't stand them." Jun replied while gritting his teeth and clenching his fist in anger and disgust. "I swear to god if i've meet them, i gonna ensure they've never see the sun again..."He added with slight anger on his tone and determined gaze.

"Disgusting..."Malak Number 2 muttered.

"Yeah, agreed with you've guys..."Velvet replied in disgust and slight anger.

* * *

The group then continue their walk and began to climb the fortress in order to execute their plan. As the group climb, they greeted by an Exorcist, without its masks running toward them in fear, Eizen quickly Knocks him out before something worse happened, then the group climb and inspect the area where they've ended in.

"This door should lead to the gate," Eizen explained as he inspect a Black door in front of him. "But it looks like they've got it locked up tight." He continue to explain.

"You're right."Jun said as he try to pushing the door as it not even Bulge form slightest.

"Shall we destroy it?" Bruno asked while his body wreathed in flames.

"Luckily somebody agreed with me." Velvet said as she extend her Daemon claw, Eizen immediately steps back alongside Jun as the two then charges toward the door with their attacks, only the door wasn't even bulge or destroyed at all strangely.

"Well, brute force is out." Velvet commented.

"Man, that's too bad..." Bruno added.

"Intruders! How dare you set foot in our domain!" The Exorcist that Eizen's knocked out immediately shouted at them as he wakes up.

"Oh? He more durable than i thought."Jun said before Charging his hand in electricity. "Then what old man? You've gonna told us to leave?" He asked sarcastically toward the said Exorcist.

"Where's the key?" Velvet asked

"I am a proud knight of Midgand! I'm not about to yield to the likes of petty daemons!" He declared.

"Pathetic, Let's prove if that whole thing was right old man..."Bruno said with a slasher smile while Cracking both of His knuckles and approach the Exorcist alongside Jun and Velvet, startling the Exorcist. Eizen followed the suit. But before Bruno can approach, Jun stops him and telling him he gonna handle this,making him groaned but agree.

 _ **BGM: That's my way ~Eizen the reaper~**_

"There's nothing i hate more than someone else trying to control the direction of my life." Eizen explained with scorn.

"I'm agree with him,and also Emotion is how we expressing our empathy,our true feelings,as well our freedom. Your organization live...for taking them to ensure you're can use someone as your tools, they're looking for problem with me and i can''t stand it..."Jun added with anger and deep voice from his tone. Velvet can't help but impressed, while Magilou also same, added with a giggle.

"My wheel is Mine to hold." Eizen said as he approaches the Exorcist who now went afraid. "If i'm not the one who steering the ship, then I'm not truly alive." He explained as he keep approaching the said Exorcist.

"And How we can express ourselves and Empathizing with the others if our abillity to do so is being taken away?! are your organization out of your mind?! do you think LIFE IS F*CKING EXPENDABLE?! Now i'm in bad mood man...don't you even dare to f*cking said Daemons or Malaks...i mean...ANYBODY simply a tool for use!" Jun added as he radiates his aura that makes the Exorcist sweated in fear in disbelief while followed Eizen.

"Empathizing...the one steering..."Number two muttered.

"I-Indeed! And my entire life is devoted to the defense of this fortress!" The Exorcist exclaimed in anger before to his shock, Jun just fires an Electro ball that misses him and hits the wall behind, giving a massive crater on it.

"If that's your answer, so be it..." Jun said angrily, but without any his usual outburst, or we can said, a tranquil fury. Which even more terrifying considering his usual Outburst when angered.

Eizen grinned deviously as he looking at the Exorcist "Then you'd better be ready to accept all that happens to you in the line of duty."He said as he glared toward The Exorcist, followed By Jun who do the same thing.

"Is it Just me, or those two was thinking the same thing bzzzt?" Rotom asked

'Honestly, I have no idea sorry~" Magilou replied.

The Both men began to smack the Exorcist across the face before Pinning him down toward the door.

"Maybe it's time we found out just how deep your devotion truly goes." Eizen said as he gripping the said Exorcist right's hand hard, Followed By Jun who now charged up with electricity. Eizen without Hesitation immediately break one of the Exorcist finger and make him screaming In Pain,followed By Jun Electrocutes the exorcist simply by touching him., Eizen wasn't affected thanks to being Earth-type malak.

"Relax, Still 9 fingers left." Eizen said threatening to break another finger of the said exorcist

"We can keep doing this for entire day or week if you've being stubborn punk."Jun added as he charging even more amount of electricity.

"W—Wait! The key is in the control room! Through there!"The Exorcist finally gives up and telling the group about the Key's location, all while shivering in fear.

"False devotion...naturally i hate a kind of these guys..."Jun said in Tranquil fury before zap the Exorcist even more, making him screaming in fear.

"One more question, Which way to the battleship?" Eizen asked.

"Straight ahead! Up the stairs!" The Exorcist replied.

"Are you're telling us the truth? If not, i will force you to prove your word by showing us the way..."Jun threatened while asked the said Exorcist as he creating Electric saber from his hand and Putting it at The Exorcist's neck.

"I'm telling the truth! I'm telling the truth! REALLY!" The Exorcist screaming in panic.

"Got it." Eizen said "Jun, If you please." Eizen said before Jun replied with a nod as he letting go the Exorcist.

"Sure."Jun said as he taking stance

"W...what are you going to do to me?! I'm already told what are you looking for-!" The Exorcist panicked but Jun ignore his question.

"Zing zap!" Jun shouted before proceed to charges and Impale the exorcist through his armor with his electrified hand and electrocutes him at the same time. The Exorcist screaming in pain before Jun letting go his hand, The Exorcist fall to the ground with Blood splattered from his torso and fall unconscious.

"Ah...!" Malak Number 2 stunned by what Jun's and Eizen done.

"Well, you two, Thank you for handling that," Velvet complimented.

"It just comes naturally for both me and Jun." Eizen replied while Looking at Jun.

"No problem, I just wanted to letting off some steam, that's why."Jun replied while looking at Eizen before both throwing a fist bump.

"I like what you're said earlier Jun, That's enough for me to letting you following my plan." Eizen complimenting Jun.

"No problem bud, I just agree about your statement about freedom."Jun replied with a grin.

"A brotherly and Manly bond just born~! Oh I'm in the verge on the tears~" Magilou exclaimed dramatically.

"We need that key, but we also need to take out the battleship before it saiils against the Van eltia." Eizen explained.

"He's right, The control room or the docks, Which will it be?" Rokurou asked.

Velvet and Jun immediately Putting a deep thought...

 **BGM Ended**

{Linebreak}

"Then Let's start searching." Velvet said, Jun nodded in agreement.

"Come then, let's go" Bruno added.

"...Ok." Number two nodded.

(Skit: The Yakhsha, The Reaper,and The Champion)

"You know, you're pretty good with your fists,Eizen, Jun." Rokurou said complimenting the two.

"In my world, I'm pretty good at Kickboxing, even i'm a national champ back in the Middle school." Jun replied.

"Whoa, You're already good while you're still in the School? You're sure being talented in combat eh?" Rokurou complimented.

"It actually Just Martial arts to defend myself, naturally not often I'm punching someone or something in reflex whenever i get mad." Jun said nevrously.

"Not as good as you are in swords and Jun's at his Kickboxing though." Eizen added.

"I feel like I've seen a lot of your crew with swords... Do you really never use them yourself?" Rokurou asked.

"Don't tell me it because Of Your curse again." Jun added as well.

"Exactly. thanks to this Reaper's curse, i can't use any weapons, it likes read its head at the worst times. I've broken blades just by unsheathing them, and once, just as I was about to deliver a finishing blow, my blade separated from the hilt and went flying, That sort of thing." Eizen explained.

"Oh, I'll just remember you're said about you cannot create the weapon without breaking it earlier...your curse really that horrible huh..."Jun Commented with sad tone.

"A Sword isn't something I can rely upon when my life is at stake, I fight using only my own body, That's one less thing that can go wrong." Eizen explained with his usual shrug.

"It's too bad you're not a swordsman, I bet we could had a hell of a fight, and Jun adapt in weaponries too, sure it will be an epic fight." Rokurou commented.

"You're issue an challnge to us? Bring it on then! I love Free for all fights you know...!" Jun exclaimed with excitement.

"I Wouldn't need a sword to make it ineresting to you're two, What do you say, want to try your sword and your kickboxing against my curse?" Eizen replied.

"Hell yes! We gonna have nice FFA(free for all) if this whole things done!" Jun replied with excitement.

"Sure, if the right time comes, just don't whine when i end up winning you two." Rokurou said with a smirks.

"You took the words right of my mouth."Eizen replied with a smirks as well.

"Heh! I'm not gonna lose that easily brotha." Jun replied with smirks as well.

"Oh, blood knight at the finest..."Rotom sweatdropped. While Bruno giving a slasher smile like he excited as well.

* * *

{Linebreak}

(Skit: Exorcist and Royal army)

"Well, here's where the real show starts, Do we have a plan First mate?" Rokurou asked.

"All the fortress guards are almost all ordinary soldiers, Just a handfull exorcists to deal with." Eizen explained.

"That sure a quite handful opponents in such place like this." Jun commented.

"They went to the trouble to build this huge gate, You'd think they'd keep it better defended." Rokurou added.

"Yoou don't need an army of exorcists to keep a bunch of disorganized pirates under control, do you?" Velvet replied while asked.

'As long they're fightning ordinary humans, the royal army would suffice." Eizen explained

"So a few exorcist as officers is all they need." Rokurou commented.

"Just few Exorcist? This make the whole thing easier than i thought." Jun added.

"But they're don't know they've got Daemons, Malaks, and A Human with superpowers and Pokemon to deal with right now, Obviously I'm talking about us, they're really thing a handful of them is enough right?" Bruno explained while asked.

"They're maybe still didn't anticipate this, even with Jun's Infamous role for Punching away one of their most famous Praetor, they're maybe believe he wasn't much a credible Threat despite his elemental powers,except somehow that praetor, back in hellawes suddenly went afraid as they're looking at Jun's gauntlet." Velvet explained.

"Claw of the sun and the Hand of the Moon i suppose? Can't believe it truly exist and the one who got it is Jun." Eizen commented as he looking at Jun.

"Yeah, i got them back in certain cavern back in hellawes long time ago. You're know about these two?" jun asked as he tap both of his gloves, summoning the respective Gauntlets.

"According to a story that once i heard during one of my trip...It a legendary weapon that once owned by a legendary Daemon called Aldebaran. A daemon that said capable to overwhelm even Empyrean Innominat in one on one fight and Live to tell people about it, for Exorcists and people, He An Unstoppable Juggernaut and A complete Maniac,Yet for Malakhim and Daemons alike, he is their Hero and Savior due He Opposing Abbey,Killing Exorcists and freeing tethered Malakhims and make his mission to kill the empyrean that after his death, everyone Immediately seal his weapons afraid if they letting it be, Aldebaran will arise again., That just a story though..."Eizen explained.

"A Legendary Daemon huh..."Jun muttered as he unsummon his gauntlet and remembering the His true Mission from Arceus.

"Whoa, even for A Daemon, challenging Empyrean sure crazy...!"Rokurou exclaimed.

"Sure it's unbelivable such person is exist..."Velvet commented.

"Back to the topic, this place was built as a symbol of the empire, but it seems Artorius is the one really giving the orders." Eizen explained "The Abbey directs security and defense, and Imperial soldiers are Under exorcist command." He continue to explain.

"Which means we gonna target the Higher up ones then right?" Jun asked.

"Yes we are! We aim for the Exorcists then, The harder they are, the more fun it'll be." Rokurou replied with determined expression.

"Sure! This is A New challenge for us!" Jun exclaimed and excited about it

"Oh thug boy, never miss any challenge at all~ truly Unyielding challenger indeed!" Magilou exclaimed dramatically.

"Ready to bust some heads?" Eizen asking them.

"I'll break them like no tomorrow! Right Bruno?" Jun said while asked His Incineroar.

"Heh! I'm ready to roast them into grilled exorcist without you're even asking me!" Bruno replied excitedly while his flame belt burns much hotter.

"I'd rather cut them, actually." Rokurou added with a smirks.

"..." Number two grunted.

* * *

The Group then proceed to progress until A Group of Wall-like daemons appear and Ambush them.

"What is those Wall-looking fellow Rotom?" Jun asked The Living dex.

"A Wall man daemon according to My data bzzt! they've maybe slower, but their defense is top notch!" Rotom explained.

"That means we need to striker harder and faster to ensure they're dead." Velvet said.

"That means we need our hitman here too. Come on out Pucci!" Jun exclaimed as he throw a Timer ball that Opened and Unleash The Iron Leg Pokemon within.

"Yes Boss, Mission accepted." Pucci replied as his eyes glowing ominously toward The Wall man daemon's group.

"Come on guys, Let's bust their heads out!" Jun exclaimed as he assume Iron Plate form then proceed to charges forward alongside the group. The Wall daemon group roars as they're prepare for attacking.

"That's my line actually kiddo." Eizen reprimanded.

(With Rokurou and Bruno)

"BRUNO GONNA GIVE YA PROPER THRASHING!" The Heel Pokemon roars before His Body Wreathed in flames and he charges forward " **FLAME CHARGE!** " Bruno shouted as he tackles The Wall man daemon, the attack damages The Daemon and making it Grunted in pain, but thanks to its defense, it immediately counter by attempt to body slamming Bruno, but with his Increased Speed, he immediately dodges it and attacks with another Flame charge. Pushing the Daemon a bit and Bruno's speed increased even further. Rokurou proceed to slash the Wall man daemon from behind before using his artes to damages it even further then approaches Bruno."Let's us combine our forces then...!" Rokurou said as he preparing to slash the Wall man.

"SURE BRUNO WILL HELP!" Bruno agreed before both combatant throw a powerful combined Thunderpunch and slashing attacks toward the said Wall man daemon. Cracking the Daemon body.

"OUR CHANCE SAMURAI!" Bruno said before he covered both of his fist in flames.

"Right!" Rokurou said as he taking stance and preparing to attack alongside Bruno before...

" **DARKEST LARIAT!** / **Form 4: Cyclone dart!** " The two shouted as They're executing their respective techniques toward the Wall man daemon,damaging it significantly, Bruno and Rokurou then attacks their target relentlessly with their respective technique combos in order to bring the Wall man crashing down with Punches,kicks,and slashing being thrown. The two violently attacks Wall daemon each other without giving it any chance to attack, even if it attempt to counter, the two quickly dodges in ease and keep damaging it with their respective attacks. The Wall man daemon damaged enough for the two to finish it off.

"Ready now Tiger?" Rokurou asked before he taking stance.

"DON'T NEED TO ASK BRUNO! BRUNO ALWAYS READY FOR THIS!" The Heel Pokemon replied as his body wreathed in flames.

"Graaaah!" The Wall daemon roared before it rushes, attempt to tackle them as last resort, but the Two combatant didn't let it slide though as they're preparing their finisher.

" **Jade Wave!** " Rokurou shouted as he slashes his right hand dagger to the right, also dashing to that direction, emitting three horizontal green cuts on the Wall man daemon and small, angled wind pillars behind him in three rows, Damaging the daemon enough to make it flinch, Rokurou's body also glows briefly, indicating the attack Energy-drain effect.

" **FLARE BLITZ!** " Bruno shouted manically as he charges forward like a madman toward The Wall daemon, as he approaches, his body then completely wreathed in flames that began to form Fiery version of An Incineroar's head, the attack connects and causing massive explosion that shatters and destroy The Wall man daemon into scorched pieces before vanishes as it killed, After the attack ended, Red electricity briefly crackles on Bruno's body, indicating Recoil damage.

"HAH! YOU'RE SEE?! IN THIS RING, THE CHAMPION IS ME!" Bruno Boasted as he roars before Banging his knuckles together. Then Pointing with both arms to the sky.

"Sure you're prove what you truly can do there Bruno! Hope i can fight ya later." Rokurou said with confident grin as he approaches The Heel Pokemon.

"ACCEPTABLE SAMURAI! EVEN IF YOU'RE CARRYING BLADES, BRUNO ALWAYS TRIUMPH, AND WILL LEAVE EVERYTHING SCORCHED BLACK!" Bruno replied with a confident slasher smile across his face.

"Can't wait to see." Rokurou replied with a smirk as the two combatant sharing a fist bump after their victory.

(With Eizen and Pucci)

"Our Target acquired, You're ready for this comrade?" Pucci asked Eizen as he glares at another Wall Man daemon.

"Of course." Eizen replied as he taking the stance at the same time. The Wall man daemon charges toward them.

" **Psychic!** " Pucci exclaimed as His eyes glows red and the Iron Leg Pokemon using his Psychic powers to stop the Wall daemon and immobilizes it, The Wall daemon struggling to release itself, but Pucci's psychic pushes even further and stronger than before, Not wasting time seeing this, Eizen quickly throw a megaton Punch then furious kick and punches combo to the Wall daemon like he using the said Daemon for punching bag.

" **Begone! Wind Lance!** " Eizen shouted as he execute his wind arte that strong enough to blow away the Wall man daemon a bit, Pucci immediately throw the Wall daemon toward nearby...Ordinary wall and pinning it down with its Psychic before he floats and charging energy on one of his legs/claws.

" **Meteor mash!** " The Iron leg Pokemon exclaimed as one of his Legs/claws glows before he struck the Wall daemon with hard Punch on its face, enough to creating crater on the said Daemon as well the wall where it being pinned down into. The Iron Leg Pokemon throw another Meteor mash to the Wall daemon's face, damaging it even further before the Iron leg pokemon slam the Daemon to the ground with massive thud.

" **Lighthouse!** " Eizen exclaimed as he stomps the Wall man daemon before Uppercuts it, sent it flying. Eizen immediately rushing toward Wall daemon as the gravity done the rest job to it, as it falls, Eizen Immediately use his flash step and greet it with numerous Punches and kicks combo before " **Winter Winds!** " The Malak then executing a sharp hook after a long sway, causing the Wall man daemon pushed away. It recovers before attack with a Headbutt, But Pucci immediately steps in.

"Not for today... **METEOR MASH!** " The Iron leg pokemon shouted as One of his claws glows bright before greet it with A devastating Punch, the attack connect to Wall man Daemon and the two combatant pushes each other, Eizen immediately assist Pucci By throwing another Winter winds toward Wall man daemon, the two combined strength enough to push the daemon away and sent it flying.

"I hope you don't mind by my help." Eizen said as cleaning his hand.

"I'll appreciate what do you did there comrade." Pucci thanking the malak. "Anyway, jump to my back, this attack can hit you as well." He warned.

"Fine, do as you wish."Eizen replied as he Jumps to Pucci's back the Pucci's floats briefly before let himself fall to the ground.

" **EARTHQUAKE**!" The Iron leg pokemon stomps the ground as he falls, sending huge shockwaves that literally causing Earthquake, causing The Wall man daemon shaking before the shockwave hits it, sending it stumbles and damaged by the Earthquake itself.

"I get it why, now My turn!" Eizen said as he jumps form the Iron Pokemon Body with Fist aimed to the ground " **Stone Lance!** " The malak shouted as he punches the earth, Conjures stalagmites that damage sThe Wall daemon even further,giving it enough cracks on its body, The Daemon attempot to charges at Eizen, But Pucci and Him greet it with their respective Meteor Mash/Winter winds respectively, sending it flying.

" **Psychic!** " Pucci shouted before using his Psychic to lift some Unused weapons,crates,and sacks around the area before firing all of them toward The Wall daemon,damages it even further, but the Daemon enraged by it and attempt to charge forward to attack, Eizen immediately Firing multiple energy fist toward the Wall Daemon, damages and disorient the daemon enough to be weakened for the two to finish it off.

"Let's finish this!" Eizen exclaimed before taking stance

"Ready to kill!" Pucci added before both of his claws glows brigthly

The Wall daemon struggles to wake up and attempt to desperately attack Pucci and Eizen, The Two combatant immediately Jumps before quickly strikes the daemon with their respective artes/moves toward the daemon in order to pulverize it.

" **METEOR MASH**!/ **ELEVENTH HOUR!** "The two shouted as their fist/claws Impacting to the ground, generating massive shockwave that damages and knock down the Wall daemon, as it knocked down, it shattered to pieces due the extensive damage the Daemon's suffer, killing it for good.

"Mission accomplished, not bad there comrade." Pucci commented toward Eizen.

"Same to you, Jun sure knows how to find a good friends doesn't he?" Eizen replied while asked

"Boss heart is on the right place despite his flaws, we follow him because our friendship with his and to show our gratitude about how he changing our lives in present." Pucci replied as he looking toward Jun and Velvet who fightning the Last Wall man daemon, grinning proudly seeing his master. Eizen only can be smirks for that remark.

(With Jun and Velvet as well Number 2.)

Jun currently in Splash plate form can be seen dodging the Wall man daemon attempt to body slam him and squash him flat, Knowing the daemon massive defense yet slow in feet, Jun try to taking advantage from the said fact by assuming faster yet strong form. " **Scald!** " He shouted as he firing A Stream of Boiled water from both of his palms toward The Wall daemon, causing it screaming in pain. " **Brine!** " Jun shouted as this time from his mouth, he unleash a stream of saltwater that damages the daemon even further,making it shrieking in agony. Number 2 also casting spell to recover Jun's and Velvet's stamina, while using his magic papers to attack as well. Velvet also helping Jun attacking the daemon by using her artes chains.

"So salty aren't you? I'm not end yet! **HYDRO PUMP!** " Jun shouted as he gathering a massive amount of water inside his mouth before firing a huge stream of water toward the Wall man daemon, it powerful enough to push the Daemon away and sending it crashed to nearby wall. Damaging it massively.

The Wall man daemon wasn't amused at this and immediately recovers, the Daemon charges toward Jun, But Velvet quick steps in with her Daemon claw extended.

"Get out from my way! DEVOUR!" She shouted in bloodcurdling tone as she swipes the Wall man daemon with her daemon claw, making it stumbles back in pain at the same time she therionized and taking trait of Wall man who actually a 3 species category at once, Fiend,Apodous, and Armored. But currently the consuming claw can only take 1 trait randomly, she now gain Fiend's buff. Increasing damage in proportion to the enemy's arte attack. "I'll gonna end your pain! **Moonlight cyclone!** " Velvet exclaimed as she executing two spinning whirlwind kick toward Wall man daemon to damaging it "Then out my way! Shadow flow!" she exclaimed as The daemon woman strikes Wall man with her left hand, conjuring a flickering purple sphere upon impact before she then ejects her gauntler-blade and performs a clockwise spin,slashing the Wall man daemon,damaging it even further.

"Now my turn! **DEST FINISH!** " Jun shouted as he summoning Dragonace hell hand before executing a devastating Palm thrust toward the Wall man daemon, generating a hand-shaped crack on the daemon body and sent it flying and crashing to another wall,damaging the daemon even further. Jun then Proceed to sped up using Aqua jet before strikes The Daemon with well-landed Hook. He steps back as The Daemon recovers despite its cracked body and attempt to tackles him, Jun manage to stop the daemon in its track using Dragonace Hell hand before he Conjuring A Water Sphere on his right hand.

" **Water Pulse!** " Jun exclaimed as he Smash the Wall man daemon in the face with the said Water sphere that exploded upon impact, The Wall daemon getting dizzy, indicating it get Confused/stun. "Velvet! Now!" Jun shouted as The Daemon woman take a chance from this.

"Got it! You won't get away! **JET BLIZZARD!** " Velvet shouted as she first slashes her gauntlet-blade horizontally to the right, then to the left, conjuring behind Wall man daemon, She repeats the two-stage slash motion again, this time conjuring a perpendicular line of icicles that form a cross on the ground. Velvet then charges at the ice formation, striking it with her daemonic arm and shattering the ice that traps the Wall man daemon. She finishes the arte with a back-jump, causing the Daemon sent flying, but the Daemon still wasn't taken down. Enraged, it absorb nearby daemons and became larger, but the two wasn't flinch. Jun in the fact especially, getting excited by this.

"Getting bigger huh, it asking to fall even faster..."Velvet commented.

"Now this is true challenge! You got bigger in size, i have bigger power pal! DUAL UP!" Jun said as Two plates,coloured Yellow and Blue respectively. Zap and Splash each, appear before crashes toward him and glows. engulfing Jun within Water Spheres before Lightning strikes and crackles around it.

"Another transformation for boss it seems..." Pucci said as he approach Velvet

"WOO-HOO! JUN GONNA KICK ASS BROTHA!" Bruno shouted Loudly.

"This time water and lightning? I wonder what the result of the combination." Rokurou said.

"It's power...it surging violently..."Number 2 commented

"It is..." Eizen added.

"Probably another flashy form, hope not like Cyber Zombie one sheeessh..." Velvet commented.

"You're afraid to zombie girl?" Magilou asked with a smirk. Velvet responds by shook her head and a sharp glare.

The Water sphere began to Burst,spreading electricity and water around. Jun appear briefly spinning in the air before landing to the ground, he now sporting A Ninja-like appearance. Wearing A Typical Blue Ninja Garb(Similar with Galford D. Weller Ninja outfit from samurai Showdown series) with Black shirt underneath and A Chestplate that showing Electric and Water Type symbol on it, The Blue garb also has Black Lightning Motif on it and Jun's Mouth covered By Blue mask. He also has Yellow sash wrapped around his waist and also wearing typical Ninja's sandals, he also wearing Blue coloured gloves(both his gauntlets Gloves forms) with Yellow linings on it and also He wearing A Yellow scarf/mufflers around his neck. His eyes became heterochromic too, Blue in left, Yellow in right and Just like Cyber Zombie dual form, Jun's hair dye became Two-toned style, Yellow in left, Blue in right and his Hair style also became Shaped like a thrown shuriken that covering his right eye complete with A single wild-style Ponytail in similar style of Mythical Pokemon Zeraora. Two Ninjatou(Ninja blades) can be seen attached to his Back armor-like sheath/storage who forming a Fuuma shuriken-like shape.

" **Electric/Water type combo: Shinobi of Storm Raijuemon!** " Jun declared before he forming Hand sign, causing Lightning crashes to the earth Before he unsheathing both of his Ninjatou, ready to fight.

"Whoa! He a freaking Ninja now!" Rokurou exclaimed in awe.

"That's very shocking combination indeed!' Magilou commented.

"DATA UPDATED BZZT! UPDATED! Shinobi of storm Raijuemon, combination of Zap and Splash Plate bzzt!" Rotom exclaimed as he updating his data.

"Another flashy transformation. But its power just strong as Cyber Zombie combo before..." Velvet muttered.

"Boss now a Ninja..." Pucci commented

"THAT OBVIOUS! LOOK AT THOSE GARBS AND MASK!" Bruno exclaimed.

"Amazing..."Number 2 said in awe.

"Why it called Raijuemon anyway?" Eizen asked as he taking stance.

"Derived from legendary Beast of Lightning Raiju and a famous thief from my world, Goemon Ishikawa. Now why don't we get the party started?" Jun explained as he looking toward Gigantic Wall man daemon that charges at him.

"Allow me first then Boss! **Meteor Mash!** " Pucci shouted as he using His signature move toward The Wall man daemon, pushing it a bit.

"Then I'll help as well!" Eizen shouted before he executing a megaton Punch toward The Wall man daemon, helping Pucci To Pushing it.

"And now me!" Jun exclaimed before he jumps and began to Conjure electricity on his Ninjatou using Electrify "I manage to learn during our scuffle with those Wraith daemons earlier, i can apply every normal Type moves in every plate, so this is count! **SLASH!** " He shouted before executing multiple slash combined with side stepping movement. Resulting multiple cuts that damaging the Wall man and zaps it at the same time due Slash now became electric type due Electrify's effect.

"He became even faster!" Rokurou exclaimed as he greet the Stumbled Wall man daemon with dual Blade slashes, followed By Number 2 conjuring multiple Magic Blast and strikes the daemon with it at once. Jun immediately unleash Thunder bolt from both his Ninjatou toward The Wall man daemon,electrocuting it badly.

"BRUNO NOT GONNA LOSE! **THUNDERPUNCH!** " The heel Pokemon shouted as his fist crackles with electricity and Alongside Jun who using same Technique as well, they're Punches The Daemon in the face, resulting it losing its balance as it damaged, Jun didn't wasting any time to using Waterfall, combined by Electrify-powered Slash, strikes the Wall daemon down to the ground that powerful enough to causing a large crater. Pucci Using his psychic to lift the daemon before slamming it multiple times to the wall then throwing it away, before he let Velvet and Rokurou rides it body as the Three executing their Combined artes/moves toward the Wall man daemon, damaging the gigantic daemon even further. Despite this however, due its magnificent defenses and much larger size, it became harder to taken down, as it quickly recovers and charges toward them.

"This is bad...! that wall totally stubborn!" Magilou commented.

"Jun! You better use much stronger attack to take that thing down bzzt!" Rotom exclaimed.

"Sure for a stone wall like it, My answer is only one..." Jun said before readying Z-Power ring.

"Hey! You gonna execute That Z-Move like in the port earlier?" Rokurou asked as he watched Bruno and Eizen attempt to stop the Wall man daemon

"Z-move?" Eizen asked.

"WE GONNA EXPLAIN IT TO YOU LATER BLONDIE! JUN GOT AN IDEA, BUT NOW LET'S GET THIS WALL OUT OF THE RING FIRST!" Bruno replied as he struggles to push the Gigantic Wall man daemon away.

"Fine by me!" Eizen replied as he also struggles pushing the daemon away "Jun! You're better quick!" He reprimanded.

Jun's respond with a nod before under his Z-Ring,the a mysterious glowing stone underneath. It was A Key stone. "WE'RE GO BEYOND! Pucci! Get ready for it!" Jun exclaimed to his Metagross to ready about something.

"I get it boss! I'm ready!" Pucci answered as in his forehead, revealed there a Marble-like stone with golden and white catseye marble within attached to it. That was Metagrossite, A Mega stone that if being held by A Metagross like Pucci will enabling it to release its hidden power within...

"I get it bzzt...this gonna be messy..." Rotom commented in serious tone realizing what happened.

"What gonna happen?" Magilou asked while confused hearing Rotom tone.

"Did Jun still have something beneath his sleeves anyway?" Rokurou asked as well.

"Jun gonna Mega evolve Pucci Bzzt." Rotom answered.

"Mega Evolve?" Velvet and co. Asked but before they can get their explanation, They seeing Jun Raising his left hand to the sky with the Key stone on his Z-Ring glows brightly alongside Pucci's Metagrossite.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' Pucci shouted a kiai as he prepare to Mega Evolve.

"Pucci! MEGA...EVOLVE!" Jun shouted before he tap the key stone. The said stone began reacted and unleashed waves of light as well Pucci's Metagrossite. The Waves of light waved about in the air, everyone watcing in awe and curiousity

"ONCE PUCCI MEGA EVOLVE, THINGS WILL GET HELLISH FOR THIS PUNK." Bruno thought with Slasher smile as he still pushing the Wall Man Daemona way, who snarling toward the light that engulf Pucci.

Velvet and everyone watched and stayed (except Eizen and Bruno, who still trying to pushing the Wall daemon away) still as they saw the transformation before them, They all saw Pucci begin morphing within the glow. They all saw Pucci grew in size and Began to float in the air and at the same time his four claws morphed into arms and he gain four legs on the back of his head. The cross on Pucci's face turns gold it gains two small holes and a spike immediately below the cross, giving the impression of Goatee. His Four claws also grow Larger and Sharper. Ready to ripping apart anyone who dare to cross its path.

As The Mega evolution completed, Pucci let out a roar that echoes throughout the entire place, his roar became sounds even more menacing like a demon. He break through the Mega evolution energy that engulfes him that unleashed the shockwave throughout the air Upon Mega evolution, the combination of the shockwave and roar enough to making the ground shook violently and dust along with dirt surge madly. Cracking the ground slightly. Pucci's eyes also glaring Menacingly and Glows Bloody red ominously. This Was Pucci's Mega evolved form, Mega Metagross.

{Linebreak}

 **BGM: Limit Break x Survivor(Dragonball Super Opening)**

Velvet and group is shaken right now can only watched in horror and awe by sudden surge of power that they can felt, the same reaction when they're witnessing Jun's Tapu Bulu Legend force, but this time is different, is something otherwordly and another capabillities of A Pokemon capable to do. It just horrifying in front of their eyes.

"Holy... a massive powerup..."Rokurou shuddered seeing Pucci's Mega evolution,which Known as Mega Metagross.

"He aren't kidding...the power level...holy crap..."Magilou horrified right now, while she wanted to make a joke about Her comment on Pucci's Mega Metagross form, she can't. she just can't due Pucci's strength wasn't a joke, it's true,plain and simple.

"THERE HE IS!"Bruno exclaimed dramatically before finally manage to pushing the Wall man daemon away with the help of Eizen.

"I can't simply believe it, the power that Pucci radiates...it just beyond everything that I'll can imagine at all!" Eizen thought while his eyes dillated in shock and fear also awe.

Number 2 meanwhile became shivered in fear and hiding behind Velvet, Velvet immediately stand protectively to the boy "My goodness Jun...is this your Pokemon true power?" She muttered in same expression as Eizen. Jun wasn't just showoff, it was Truly a power between his Bond and His Pokemon.

"Now everyone, witness The First Mega evolution form of a Pokemon. MEGA METAGROSS!" Jun declared before Pucci letting out another Roar. Ready for challenge.

"Mega Metagross?" Everyone went puzzled while still in shock.

"There you go bzzt!" Rotom said before his screen showing Mega Metagross picture.

 **=Mega Metagross, Iron leg Pokemon, the Mega Evolution form of A Metagross by holding Mega stone called Metagrossite also a Steel and Psychic Type, The Mega evolution stimulates its brain,surpassing the already Immense intelect beyond any living things level. It will DO ANYTHING to ensuring victories due its increased inteligence, turning it into Ruthless Pokemon with exremely cruel battle style to match. If it known it can't win, it will pinning down foe with its massive and sharp claws and will taking them down alongside itself by massive explosion.=** -Mega Metagross entry by Rotomdex.

"That certainly fits his appearance!" Magilou exclaimed in shock.

"Cruel battle style and do anything for victory, certainly i like it." Velvet commented with a smirk.

"Taking down foe with him in explosion if he cannot win? Really?!" Rokurou added as well

"Funny i didn't know move explosion right now, I don't even need it, I just need my claws and bodies to take this thing down." Pucci said with now more deeper,almost robotic/demonic hybrid voice. The Mega Evolution also affect his tone on speaking "Step aside..."He said before taking stance alongside Jun.

"Get ready Pucci!"Jun said as he charging electricity across his body and at the same time the two charges quickly straight toward The Wall man daemon who als charging at them.

"YES BOSS!" Pucci replied as all his four claws glows brightly.

"Woa!" Bruno exclaimed as he dodging them.

"Woops!" Eizen added as he also dodging them.

" **WILD CHARGE!** / **METEOR MASH!** " The two crashes toward the wall daemon so violently as their attack creating electrifying explosion upon impact that briefly shook the cavern, The Wall man sent flying and screaming in agony due how powerful the attack was, Jun wasting no time to executing another attack ." **WATER SHURIKEN** and **THUNDERSHOCK** COMBO!" He shouted loudly as he throwing Multiple sharp shurikens made from water then unleashing a jolt of electricity toward The Shurikens, conducting electricity on them. then it hits the Wall man daemon and giving it deep cut multiple times and electrocuting it too. Pucci move immediately like a meteor, landing another Meteor mash on the Daemon and pushing him across the area where they're battle in and as he do so, he brutally punches the Wall man daemon multiple times with Meteor mashes, thanks to his current abillity, Tough claws. It hits hard and breaking through the Said Daemon massive defense. Jun also signalling Velvet to helping him, which she accepted and The two helping Pucci damaging the daemon with their Artes/Moves combo.

"Rotom, you wasn't kidding...Pucci now became even brutal there..."Rokurou commented.

"Agree..." Eizen nodded in agreement.

"What is Mega Evolution anyway? Some kind of transformation like Jun's plates and Dual type combo was?" Magilou asked.

"Well, it certain Powerup Transformation that only certain Pokemon can access with the help of their trainer bzzt, i gonna explain the rest later. I need to update my database about this battle bzzt!" Rotom replied as he began to updating his data.

"Is that even the right time for now...?" Magilou responded with deadpan and sweatdrop on her face.

" **Aqua jet!** Then **Slash!** " Jun exclaimed as he engulfed by water and then sped up and strikes the Wall man daemon multiple times with his Ninjatou, the Wall daemon struggling to attack him, only he too fast for the said daemon "Shock wave!" He exclaimed as he impale the ground with Both of his Ninjatou to the ground, sending a massive Lightning wave that move toward The daemon and electrocutes it, making it shrieking in agony. "Fly away Punk! **Whirlpool!** **Shock wave!** " He continue to attack this time by executing a spinning slash that conjures massive whirlpool that trapping the Wall man daemon and sending it floating on the air,at the same time Jun firing Lightning waves from both of his Ninjatou, Electrocuting the daemon so badly it begin to crack.

"Devour!" Velvet exclaimed as she extending her Consuming claw toward the daemon and swipes through the daemon, Therionized her, this time she get Apodous buffs, which decreases arte SG(Stamina gauge) Consumption by 30%. " **Slicing foot! Swallow dance!** Then **Avalanche fang!** " Velvet proceed to execute her Artes chains and combos to the Wall man daemon without any shred of mercy.

Jun followed by his own attacks " **Thunderbolt!** " Jun screamed as his body surrounded by electricity before unleashing an immensely powerful lightning bolt toward The Wall man daemon, electrocuting and paralyzing it.

Pucci wasn't wasting any energy as Jun finishes to paralyzing the Wall man daemon with Thunderbolt, the Mega Metagross quickly charges and Violently slashes and punches The Wall daemon without mercy, No anger,No hesitation, no emotion that shown in his face,Only his stoic angry-looking face that shown on Pucci's face. all that Pucci currently thinking is quickly finishing his "mission" with any method available from his brain. As expected from a professional Hitman Metagross like him, Target will quickly finished off by any methods. "Hope you're Like it! **Earthquake!** " Pucci shouted as he punches the ground,generating massive shockwave that causing earthquakes that sent the Wall daemon flying. At the same time, Velvet and Jun Jumps from the ground along with everyone to prevent Pucci's Earthquake hits them. everyone else also followed.

"Velvet! Pucci! Let's go!" Jun exclaimed as he prepare to attack. Electric began crackles in his right hand.

"Right!" Velvet replied as she preparing her Daemon claw.

"Yes boss!" Pucci added as his claws glows as he preparing his attack too.

" **Break shot!** / **Wild charge!** / **Meteor mash**!" The three combatant exclaimed as they're executing their respective attacks toward Wall man daemon, damaging it massively and sent it flying and slamming it to the wall. Weakening it enough to be finished.

"RIGHT JUN! FINISH'EM!" Bruno shouted in excitement.

"Well then, go..!" Velvet said as she swipes the Wall daemon before steps awaya s Jun preparing his attack.

"First... **WATER SHURIKEN!** " Jun exclaimed as he Conjuring a larger, Fuuma-shuriken version of Water shuriken from his hand,"I'll add this as well! **Thunderbolt!** "He said as he covering The Shuriken with massive amount of Lightning bolt then throwing it at Wall daemon 3 times. Each shuriken hits Wall daemon as well electrocuting it from many sides while the Fuuma Thunderbolt-Water shurikens releasing smaller shurikens(complete with electricity) each from every side around Wall man daemon. Before each shuriken hits the said daemon at the same time,giving it nasty cut,electrocution and gashes that making it screaming in pain and cracking the Said daemon Body. "Pucci! Now!" Jun shouted toward the Iron leg Pokemon in his Mega evolution form.

"Yes boss! Prepare for execution...! **Psychic!** " Pucci obeyed as he using his Psychic energy to lift Wall man daemon and Immobilizing it to make sure it didn't struggle., before he taking a stance and surrounded By Purple aura with orange line "This is the end, **GIGA...IMPACT!** " The Mega evolved Iron Leg Pokemon shouted as he charges with All its front claws toward The Wall daemon while Purple energy orb with Swirling Orange streaks surrounds him. As the attack connects, Pucci's crashes with great force and causing Massive Purple explosion that shaking the cavern and destroying Wall man daemon completely. Velvet and co. Can only watched in shock by the immense power that Pucci's displayed.

"Mission...accomplished." Pucci said as he finishes his attack and emerges from the explosion like he surviving from an apocalypse, with his Red eyes glows Ominously.

 **BGM Ended.**

"Great Job Pucci! Everyone!" Jun praised as he approaches His Metagross, at the same time, the two became their normal form.

"Finally it's over." Velvet said as she deactivating her Daemon claw and bandaging it back the sheathing her Blade-gauntlet.

"Thanks Boss, I'll glad i can help." Pucci said as he panted, Due Giga Impact effect, he now cannot move. Jun noticing this before he taking the Timer ball from his pocket Intending to return him.

"Well, Once again Jun and his friends prove how flashy and Powerful they are! Truly the Mighty Magilou's ally indeed!" Magilou praised.

"That freaking awesome there Iron giant! I wish i can take you On sometimes." Rokurou praised in excitement.

"I'll accept that as my mission for later comrade." Pucci said with cold tone as his eyes glows ominously briefly,making Rokurou flinched seeing it

"Alright pal, return." Jun said he he return Pucci to his timer ball, Pucci giving a smile before he returned. "Hey Bruno, still got it?" Jun asked his heel Pokemon

"Don't worry man, I'm still got my energy here." Bruno replied, The Incineroar back to his usual personality.

"Now let's focus to our task, i don't want we get distracted by another things or worse, forgetting it." Eizen Suggested.

"I'll thinking the same thing here." Jun answered.

"Then let's go..."Velvet added as she walks away,followed by everyone else.

The Group continue to walk as they're finished battling against the Wall man daemons. They're keep walking until...

(Skit: Evolution's origins)

"Hey Kazami, i wanted to ask you something." Eizen suddenly asking Jun.

"What it is?" Jun replied while he eating his Sushis.

"It' about Pucci's transformation before, what you've called it, well...uh Mega evolution is it? Could you explain it?" Eizen said while asked.

"That Mega evolution thing raising Pucci Power to terrifying level man, wish i know the mechanics too." Rokurou added.

"Well, both me and Rotom gonna explain it then."Jun said as The Living dex floating toward Him. "Mega evolution is another transformation of certain fully-evolved Pokemon during their battle who increasing their strength from the bonds between its Trainer and the said Pokemon itself. The Mega evolution form not only changing their appearance, but also giving them different abillities than original as well improving or sometimes, changing their battle style." He then explain.

"To Mega evolve a Pokemon, you're need 2 special stones. A Key stone to gather Mega evolution energy and A Corresponding Mega stone for the corresponding Pokemon in order to draw the said energy that needed to Mega evolve bzzzt!" Rotom added.

"I see, so those items needed for the said transformation huh." Eizen said.

"I didn't see your key stone, but i see Pucci's mega stone though, I wonder where Your key stone is" Velvet wondered

"Oh, the Key stone is here, Underneath my Z-Power ring."Jun answered as he pointing a glowing section underneath The part for Putting Z-Crystal Of Z-power ring. There where Jun's Key stone attached.

"Oh, where you get it anyway?"Velvet asked again.

"From two Old Friend of mine, after defeating them in Pokemon battle."Jun answered "In My world, Trainers often battle each other with their Pokemon as entertainment, the Pokemon species loves battle by their own way, so dont' you worry. Even there a championship estabilished from those battles" He continue to explain.

"Trainers battle each other with those Pokemons? Interesting..."Rokurou commented with a smirk.

"Even a championship estabilished from it huh...Hey Jun You're said only fully evolved Pokemon who can Mega evolve...you mean, Pokemon can evolve each?" Eizen asked.

"Majority of them man."Jun replied

"There so many Pokemon who can evolve with different methods bzzzt! Many Pokemon can evolve only once, Many Pokemon can evolve twice, some can evolve while traded,some can evolve with items, some evolve by certain place and condition, and many more bzzt! the result also can be different!" Rotom explained. From his imagination,there various Pokemon can be seen evolve from their respective method.

"So many things That Pokemon possess hmm...that was astounding..."Eizen commented.

"His Pokemon full of surprises after all." Velvet commented

"Woa, that certainly amazing."Number 2 added, he really wish to know more about Pokemon.

"For an example, Bruno is An Incineroar,he fully evolved and His evolution family, Litten can evolve twice." Jun said as He Pointing Bruno.

"Litten?" Everyone asked in curiosity

"There you go bzzt!" Rotom said as his screen showing off a Picture Of Litten.

 **=Litten, Fire cat Pokemon. Pure Fire type, A Pokemon that prefers solitude, it didn't shows most of its emotion, and won't open up should you give too much affection to it. While grooming itself, it build up fur inside its stomach, then it sets the fur alight and spews fiery attacks, which changed based on how it coughs. Litten's coat regrows twice a year, When the time comes, it sets its own body on fire and burns away the old fur. Even if you getting close to Litten, giving it too much affection still a no-no.=** -Rotomdex Litten's entry.

"It's cute, but sadly, i'm not a Cat person Jun..."Velvet commented with sad tone.

"Can't believe Bruno at first was a little cat..."Rokurou commented while shocked by the revelation.

"Aww~ He so cute~, sadly he became a brute and scary Tiger now..."Magilou commented as she taking a look at Bruno.

"Hey, Litten not only me witch...that was long time ago though. it doesn't matter i'm a Litten,Torracat,or Incineroar, I'm still me."Bruno replied.

"You're really like being Macho aren't you? Sure fits you well Bruteno~" Magilou teased.

"As for Torracat, here you go bzzt!"Rotom said before changing Litten's picture to Torracat.

 **=Torracat, Fire cat Pokemon and The evolved form of Litten, Pure Fire Type. It can act spoiled when it getting close to its trainer,it has fiery and fierce battling spirit and very relentless in battle, it loves to fight and its relentless onslaught causes its opponent usually lose the will to fight, the bell on its neck rings brightly whenever this pokemon spits fire and it Possess extremely strong front leg, 1 strike from its front claws can bend an iron bar right over.=** -Rotomdex Torracat's Entry.

"No wonder Bruno a very fierce Tiger, when he was a little cat, he a very bad boy- i mean cat then tiger later on!" Rokurou commented with a smirk.

"Naturally, Like Jun, I love a good challenge if you're asking me."Bruno replied with a smirk.

"Then are you mind to accept My challenge to battle later Bruno?" Rokurou asked while smiling mischievously.

"Acceptable, even without my Heel persona, i still can kick plenty ass here. Wanna test?" Bruno replied with slasher smile on his face.

"Maybe later, but don't blame me if you're lose kay?" Rokurou said with a smile.

"Then Don't you complaining if i'm breaking your blades into pieces." Bruno added, complete with his slasher smile.

"Well, back to the topic. Did All those Fully-evolved Pokemon can Mega evolve Jun?" Eizen asked.

"Not all of them currently, officially there 46 species Pokemon who can Mega evolve currently, normally 1 Pokemon have 1 Mega evolved form, but several, Like Charizard and Legendary Pokemon Mewtwo, They're have two Mega forms for unknown reason though." Jun explained. Eizen nodded as he understand

"So only a few huh, which mean if somebody manage to capture those Pokemon, they're became unbeatable like that?" Rokurou asked

"Well, there limitation of Mega Evolutions. First you can only Mega Evolve a Pokemon Once during battle, and One Key stone can only Mega evolve One of your Pokemon. If they're knocked out in battle,their mega evolution form ended automatically,even if you revive them in battle, you cannot Mega evolving them or other Pokemon that can Mega evolve until the whole battle is over."Jun explained

"So, to Mega evolve more than 1 Pokemon, you need more than 1 key stone hmm?" Velvet asked.

"Yeah, But it's a very dangerous task. Multiple Mega evolution with Multiple key stones is possible, but it consume so much energy and causing Mental stress on the trainer and they will be unable to focus on anything other than a single target until Mega evolution is undone. That is why Mega evolution can be only used once in battle." Jun answered.

"Judging from your explanation,the effect wasn't pretty if I'm imagining it..."Rokurou commented with serious tone

"So, that is why only 1 key stone is needed, naturally due how immense the power was..." Velvet muttered. Yeah,Judging from Pucci's Mega evolution form that granting him massive powers and making him even more brutal in fight.

"Mega evolution also cannot be taken lightly zzzt, Only an Experienced Pokemon that can Mega evolve as well Only Worthy and experience trainer who can Mega evolve their pokemon, otherwise, the sudden increase of the said Pokemon energy from Mega evolution will causing many side effects on them bzzzt!" Rotom said

"Side effect? Like what?" Eizen asked, everyone curious as well.

"Many of them, Like Losing control,excess pain,risk for meltdown, enraged due shocked by sudden change of appearance,and many more. It always happened toward Wild Pokemon that wasn't under Trainer ownership or if any inexperienced trainer attempt to mega evolving, there many case of it."Jun explained with serious tone.

"Oh My goodness..."Velvet flinched when hearing those things from Jun,eveyrone as well pretty much havng same expression, judging from Jun's serious tone itself, Mega evolution is something that they're cannot be taken lightly.

"Yeah, i need to warn you, there many case inexperienced Trainer attacked by their Own Pokemon who cannot control their Mega evolved form, who resulting serious Injury or even death, while their Pokemon is rampaging around and often need to be stopped by force. That is why there a rules in my world where in order to Mega evolve your Pokemon, you must became strong trainers,build a close bonds with your Pokemon, or taking test in certain place like Tower of mastery in Kalos region." Jun continue to explain.

"Speaking about wild Mega evolved Pokemon bzzt, they're originated from where Key stone and their respective Mega stone located bzzt or worse...from their Former Trainer who inexperienced using the Mega evolution and forced to release them afraid for their uncontrollable nature...leaving them permanently in that state until somebody can knock them out or they're too exhausted or worse case, die..."Rotom explained with sad and serious tone.

"Despicable..."Eizen said angrily hearing about the origin of wild Mega evolved Pokemon.

"Imagine if abbey found out about the whole Mega evolution thing there thug boy, things will get messy!" Magilou commented.

"It is, knowing abbey doing anything for their goals, if they're getting their hands on Pokemon, like what they did to malakhim, they're gonna turn them into their weapon/tool no matter what they are." Velvet said

"And I'm not gonna let it happen! Treating anyone as a tools is LOWEST among the LOWEST, I can't stand that and gonna give them proper Mega Thrashing that they're never forget AT ALL." Jun said with deep, angry voice. He definitely hates any form of slavery or anything similar to that(like treating people as expendable tools for example). It truly Lowest among Lowest and he can't stand it.

"Don't worry, we got your back boy." Rokurou reassuring Jun.

"I'm agree with you as well." Eizen also reassuring Jun and patting his back.

"Thanks guys, You're always know how to cheer me up heh." Jun replied, smiling and giving an Optimistic look.

Velvet can't help but smile seeing Jun Optimistic nature, though she wondering why he so Optimistic despite his nasty temper, She knows Jun and His Pokemon sharing a close bond that never gonna broken by any means, Meanwhile Number 2 getting more curious about Pokemon and their capabillities, he began to wondering what kind creature they are and what they can truly do.

* * *

The Group keep walking while avoiding or beating daemons on their way, until they're stumble on another Black door in certain Building.

"It won't open...It's locked from the inside." Velvet said as she tries to open the said door, that wasn't budge at all.

"They're really careful about this man."Jun commented.

"That's a real thick door, too. This must be the control room right?" Rokurou wondered.

"That's my guess, We need another way in..." Velvet said.

"That window would probably work, if it wasn't all barred up." Rokurou commented.

"It Looks like a standalone building, Maybe we can find something on one of the other walls." Eizen said.

"Then let's find it out!" Jun replied before the group decide to leave the door be until they're can open it or finding another way to enter.

"Hmm... is there another way in Velvet?" Rokurou asked

"I'm not sure, All we can do is search, Let's start by looking around here." Velvet replied

"Maybe we can climb with those vines then?" Jun said as he pointing several vines on the same building.

"Great idea, let's go." Eizen nodded.

"Boys first." Velvet said coldly.

"Why?" Jun asked curiously.

"Don't. Ever. Ask..."Velvet Emphasizing those lines in Jun, coldly while glaring at him at the same time, Jun get what Velvet mean, meekly obeying the whole question

"With p-p-pleasure m-miss..."Jun meekly said before he climbing up the vines toward the rooftop of the said building. Followed By Eizen,Rokurou,Rotom who simply floating,and Number 2 also Bruno. Velvet and Magilou Followed shortly after.

The group manage tor each the rooftop, but ambushed by some Bat daemons, but theyre repleid by the group and then They're go down with another Vine, after opening a treasure chest. Jun found a broken window that the group can enter.

"Hey! There's a broken window here, let's enter from here!" Jun exclaimed before he get inside through the window.

"Good, let's enter then." Velvet said as she follows Jun entering the building through the window, followed by everyone else.

The Group manage to enter the room and began to look around it in order to find the key for unlocking the other rooms.

"This seems to be the place, Let's split up and look for the key." Velvet said.

'I'm go with you Velvet." Jun said

"I'll follow Jun as well bzzt!" Rotom added

"We'll search the other room."Eizen replied

"I'll follow Eizen then." Bruno added, Rokurou nodded as well, Magilou decide to stick with Eizen too.

The Group began split up and looking for the key to unlock the other rooms. Velvet and Jun currently searching the key within things that they can found in the said Room with the help of Rotom. Meanwhile, Number 2 looking on to bookshelf until something's familliar distract the boy.

"Ah...!" Number 2 exclaimed before attempting to reach the said familliar thing that distract him, it was The same compass that the group carry and lost during Afired pirates attack long time ago. At the same time...

"Aha! Found it..."Velvet said smiling before she take the key that she found.

"Finally, I thought it gonna taking too long." Jun said relieved they're manage to found the key quickly. Velvet simply smirks toward Jun before putting the key in the "safe" place.

"Good grief bzzt! now we can unlock the other rooms bzzt!" Rotom added before...

 **BOKA!** Ouch!

"Huh?"The three stratled and look back to the source of the sound,they're found Number 2, who clutching his head in pain,a sizable bump appear on his head,nearby him is the compass that failing from the Bookshelf, the said compass probably slamming the poor Malakhim boy's head.

"Oww...oww..."Number 2 cries in pain as he clutching his head in pain.

"Oi! You're alright pal?"Jun rushes toward Number 2 and asking worriedly.

"Huh? Is that a compass that we lost before bzzt?" Rotom asked as he looking at the compass nearby Number 2.

"Maybe it was behind it. Anyway, i got some medicine here, wait for a moment..."Jun said before he searching some Potions on his bag.

Velvet sighes as she shook her head before she walking toward Number 2, taking the compass, before patting the Boy head.

"Oww!" The Boy yelped in pain.

"Don't get so worked up over a little thing like that. It's proof you;re alive." Velvet explained.

"T...the Bump is?" Number 2 asked but before he know it, Jun sprays his Super potion on the Boy's bump, startling him briefly.

"Don't worry kid, it's not painful...your bump gonna vanished sooner or later. So Hold still kay?"Jun reassures the Malak boy as he try to curing him. Number 2 nodded as he sits down as Jun keep spraying his super potion On Number 2's bump on his head.

"Well, I'm not talking about the Bump, I'm talking about the pain." Velvet explained.

"But... But I'm...Scared of pain." Number 2 replied shivered in fear while try to supress his pain, The super Potion effect slowly shrinking the bump.

"Well, kid, who isn't?"Velvet replied.

"Every Living things can feel pain, is one fo the proof they're arent a tool that obeying someone orders and Like Velvet said before, showing we're truly alive. Pain is why we empathizing people who suffering through it, Pain also Making us stronger to ensure we never suffers the said thing again, Pain is why Living things learning the danger and hazard of something through it, Pain also to shows what kind people we are and what happened to us. Even though we fear it, many things can be learned through pain itself."Jun Explained as he gently patting Number 2 head while smiling "You're lucky your pain only in head currently, compared to me,Velvet,and the others. We've suffer even more pain than you." He explained.

"I see, which means...even you three?" Number 2 replied while asked, he finally relieved as his pain slowly gone. Then He a bit surprised when Velvet,Jun,and Rotom giving him a Gentle look and smile, especially Velvet, it's not her usual Cold and Vengeful-looking face,it was Gentle and Kind look that she normally never shows toward The others.

"Kinda, I told you already right? Every living creatures can feel pain." Jun said, smiling toward Number 2 and patting his head again.

"Anyway, boys sure are fascinated by the weirdest things."Velvet commented as she taking a look at the compass that Number 2 wanted.

"Excuse me...I'm boy too..."Jun retorted.

"Fascinated?" Number 2 wondered.

"You like this right?" velvet asked as she gives Number 2 the compass to him.

"I...I don't really know." Number 2 Muttered. "But after i saw one in book, I got a little curious about it...and i felt..." He continue to muttered until interupted

"You felt excited, didn't you?" Velvet answered.

"and Fascinated right?" Jun added.

"Yeah... I guess so" Number 2 nodded. "Do you know why the needle points north? Who figured out how to make it work? I thought that if i had one of these, maybe i could go on adventures. It's exciting." He explained as Velvet and Jun also Rotom smiling by the Boy words.

"Now you're talking boi! We gonna have an excellent and exciting adventure! I promise you can discover many things that will enrinch your whole life!" Jun said happily as he patting Number 2's back.

"That's right bzzt! we can discover many things through adventure, Like Jun does to me when we taking Journey together in our world previously before now bzzt!" Rotom exclaimed happily. Number 2 can't help but smiling by those words, it making him manage to discover another purpose for his life.

"When you feel that way, you should talk about it. About you like and dislike, if you're happy or scared. After all, you're alive" Velvet said.

"I'm... alive." Number 2 commented.

"Yeah, You're alive and well boi."Jun replied."plus, it's not an order kay?" he commented.

"That's just my Opinion and Jun and Rotom too, though. Not an order or anything similar. Got that?" Velvet said which Number 2 nodded in response.

"Understood." Number 2 said.

Then they're began to regroup with the others.

"You found it? Now we can get that gate and other rooms open" Rokurou said.

"Yep, Not for long though bzzt." Rotom replied.

"We needed a compass, too. Nice work" Eizen praised.

"Not without pain for Number 2 though, but he okay now."Jun replied while Looking at Number 2

"Thank you."Number 2 said happily, his eyes now changed into normal looking eyes, no longer his usual, souless eyes like before.

"Finally boi, You're now regain your emotion, thank Arceus it works..." Jun thought as he smiling toward the Number 2, Velvet looking at Jun too and thinking the same thing,she smiled as well.

"Now to take care of that ship." Eizen said.

"Right! To the docks." Rokurou replied.

"Hell to the yes!" Bruno added.

(Skit: A Bump on head)

"*Sigh* aww.."Number 2 sighed, still feeling pain from the compass that failing on to his head previously.

"What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" Eizen asked worried about his fellow malakhim. Rokurou and Bruno also wondered what happened and worried as well.

"Did something happened? Or you feeling a bit nauseous?" Magilou asked.

"Well, My compass fell on my head and gave me a bump, even after Jun curing me with his strange Potions. It still hurts..." Number 2 explained while try to holding back his pain.

"At least Your bump aren't worse than before, the potion still working on their way to heal you, so be patient a bit." Jun replied which Number 2 Nodded.

"Let me take a look..."Rokurou said before he approach the boy and taking a look on his head "Well, that small bump you got, probably Jun's potions worked up well doesn't it? But i bet the Bump is a big one and hurts you a lot." He commented.

"Yeah, I'm using Super potions to heal him though, Potions in my world normally used On Pokemon battle to heal them and easing their pain, they're worked on humans and the others too."Jun explained as he showing one of his super Potion. He packing many medicines to ensure nothing bad was happened.

"That indeed an effective medicine."Eizen commented.

"I wish i know how to make them though thug boy. Did you got those potion recipe?' Magilou asked.

"I'm not a doctor kay? So i don't know. Sorry." Jun answered to Magilou's chagrin.

"Yeah, it shrunk bit by bit thanks To Jun's Super Potions. But at least I'm still alive..." Number 2 said in relief.

"Are you saying that pain is proof that you're really alive?" Eizen asked.

"That's what Velvet and Jun told me...even Jun said Pain is how we empathizing toward people who suffering through it." Number 2 said happily. While Velvet sighed by Number 2 words.

"Well...I'll just saying what I just thinking about though.."Jun said nervously.

"Gee, thug boy, your normal personality definitely different than the thuggish face of yours hmm?" Magilou teased.

"Well, no worries, the bump will gone if I'll just push your bump back down and You'll be good as new." Rokurou said about the "Quick" solution to get rid of Number 2's bump with a smirk. Number 2 shocked by what Rokurou's said, while Jun and co.(except Velvet and Eizen who facepalmed and sighed respectively) immediately giving a face fault.

"Is that even a solution bzzt...?" Rotom sweatdropped and giving a deadpan look.

"Certainly Good solution smartass..." Bruno snarks toward Rokurou, also sweatdropped

"Wait, what...?!" Number 2 bewildered as he hiding behind Jun.

"Aho ka..."Jun muttered as he facepalmed hearing Rokurou's word.

"Ah ha ha!, I'm just messing with you, Don't sweat it."Rokurou laughed. Number 2 sighed in relief while Jun and co. Sweatdropped by that remarks.

"Stop fooling around, you guys. We have to hurry." Velvet reminding them. Which everyone immediately obeyed. Leaving Jun gently patting Number 2 head to easing his pain.

"Once we get back to the ship, just borrow some sugar and rub it on your bump, it'll make the swelling go down." Velvet said toward Number 2.

"Just ask us if anything happens ok?" Jun added while still gently patting Number 2 head.

"Oh, okay..."Number 2 said and nodded, smiling.

* * *

"I Promise I won't mad if you're talk to me." Velvet said.

"If you wanted to ask about something, just tell us okay?" Jun added.

"Alright." Number 2 nodded.

Number 2 looking toward his compass happily. Smiling as he holding it.

"He seems really like that compass doesn't he?" Bruno asked as he looking at Number 2 and his compass.

"He really attached to it you see?" Jun replied while asked which Bruno nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Looks like he awfully fond to that, aren't he? Still, you should keep it in your bag for now." Rokurou suggested Number 2 to put Keep his compass safe.

"I'll put it in my bag." Number 2 replied as he put the said compass on his bag.

"Good, You know, That's a nice bag, it looks made to last." Rokurou complimented as he taking a look at Number 2 Bag.

"It soft and silky too, i bet it being made by a fine material, unlike My bag though."Jun complimented as well as he rubbing Number 2's back.

"It's Maurits silk." Number 2 replied.

"Maurits silk?" Jun and Bruno went puzzled.

"I've never heard of Maurits silk."Rokurou also Went Puzzled as well.

"Well, according to my database, It's a special silk from the threads of certain Spider that lives in desolation Bzzt."Rotom explained.

"Yeah it is, It's a fabric woven from the threads of a dandarantula spider." Eizen replied. "It's got a delicate sheen, it's soft as a baby's skin, it's light and stretchable, it breathes, and it's quite durable." He explained

"Reminds me of Caterpie's,Spinarak's and Sewaddle's evolution family silks..."Jun thought.

"But that's not all, It's most fantastic quality is how it absorbs impact - - " Eizen said with a proud smile.

"Man, Eizen sure's knows a lot..." Jun commented.

"My, but you're quite the scholar." Rokurou complimented.

"Data added bzzt, thanks Eizen." Rotom said as he finishes to update his data.

"Knowledge and experience help you sniff out the best treasure. If you go and stuff every single scrap of plunder you find into your ship, she'll keel over." Eizen replied.

"That does make sense."Rokurou commented.

"Agree." Jun Nodded as well.

"What I'm getting at is, your bag is the best place for you to keep that compass stored." Eizen said with his usual shrug.

"Same goes to every of our belongings as well." Bruno added

"Keep that thing safe, We need it, all right?" Velvet said while asked Number 2 to keep the compass safe.

"All right." Number 2 nodded and smiling.

* * *

The Group then Unlock the door with the key before continue to walking back to the room where Jun and Eizen Interrograting an Exorcist there, the group unlock the previously locked door with the key and proceed to continue to their progress. The group keep going while beating some daemons in their way,gathering souls as well treasures like gald for example. Velvet also knocking a Boulder to the Below of certain place where they're currently in since it blocks their way. The group then continue their exploration.

"How do you plan to stop the battle ship?" Rokurou asked.

"It's equipped with large cannons, The plan is to use their gunpowder against them." Eizen replied.

"Which means, We gonna plugging their own gunpowder with something right?"Jun commented.

"Exactly." Eizen said.

The Group keep walking until they're bumped into a fmailliar masked man, an Exorcist, this time with different look. This one is a Praetor-ranked one.

"Aha! Found one!" Jun exclaimed as The Exorcist startled before taking a look, witnessing Jun and co.

"An exorcist praetor?!" Velvet exclaimed as well.

"Looks like we got a tough contender here!" Bruno said as he cracking his knuckles.

"The Docks are up ahead, Like it or not, we're coming through." Eizen said.

"Hey, wait, Are you Intruders? I suppose it doesn't matter." The praetor said as he unsheathe his sword. "I Will cut down any who consort with daemons, Face the fury of the Rangetsu sword style!" He declared, Rokurou's veins immediately popped hearing that statement.

"Stand aside Guys." Rokurou said angrily.

"No, let me handle this." Eizen said, But Rokurou Ignore that statement and Immediately move forward before unsheathing his daggers.

"Sorry,That praetor is my prey." Rokurou said.

 **BGM: Rokurou's theme**

The Praetor responded by summoning 2 Daemons, Varaha and Delusory rodent.

"Ho 2 huh? Guess time for him to shine." Jun said before the Boy taking a Timer ball.

"Pucci again?" Rokurou asked.

"A different guy, worry not Rokurou, we're take care of the daemons, we giving you privilege to kick that praetor ass. Go for it!" Jun explained.

"Don't mind if i do! Just don't get in my way, or else I'll kill ya." Rokurou said before rushes toward The Praetor, thw two imemdiately exchanging blows each with their blades.

"Are You mocking the reaper?" Eizen asked.

"Perhaps due what that Praetor said before, he decide to make it personal i guess." Jun explained

"Yeah, he said about Rangetsu style, probably that what make Rokurou so livid." Eizen commented.

Delusory rodent and Varaha began to charges forward, Bruno and Velvet quickly steps in and taking on the two daemons. Jun Then Immediately access Zap plate again before...

"Raigeki! Come on out!" Jun said as he throwing the Timer ball to the air, it Opened and began to manifesting the Pokemon within, to everyone shock, they're feeling the same aura as Tapu bulu, only it more fierce and Unyielding.

"W-W-WHAT IS THAT?!"The Praetor shouted in shock and fear as he witnessing the Pokemon that manifested from the Timer ball

"The aura...it like that Bull during in tunnel before..."Magilou muttered while recalling El Odio the Tapu bulu, the Pokemon that Jun's summon radiating same if not more fiercer and Powerful aura.

"Holy crap...Did he kinda Like That Bull from the tunnel earlier?" Rokurou witnesses in shock, Velvet and the others went speechless as The Pokemon slowly descends toward Them.

The Pokemon finally shows up, It's a Blue, Muscular Humanoid Pokemon, which resemble a genie, His appearance is A Hybrid between a Raijin(Japanese God of Thunder) and a Genie as well An Oni itself,with Single Long and Sharp Purple Horn on his head and also it has white, zigzagging and jutting styled hair, a spiky white mustache and two pointed blue ears on either side of its head. Its eyes are yellow with beady white irises and no visible pupils, His lower body consists of a trailing cloud, with a thick, long, curling, purple, cable-like tail. Spanning the length of its tail, it has several ball-like structures, They are a dark grey clor, and each has long, sharp spike on one side, He also crosses his arm and smiles confidently. That was Raigeki The Thundurus, one of the Forces of Nature Trio that Jun caught in Ultra space wild. Currently, he in his incarnate form.

"Raigeki sa~njou~!" The Bolt strike Pokemon shouted dramatically as he Striking a Kabuki pose, complete with Lightning strikes and Kabuki Music playing on the background.

"Holy crap! A Flying Oni?!" Rokurou exclaimed in shock.

"He a cloud devil!" Magilou commented

"Did He one of your Pokemon? He Looks electrifying." Velvet commented to Jun

"Yeah he is, plus, He A Legendary Pokemon." Jun replied.

"Like Your Bull i mean, El Odio?" Eizen asked, which Jun responded by a nod. Shocking the group(No Pun intended)

"Here his information bzzt!"Rotom said before his screen showing Thundurus picture.

 **=Thundurus, The Bolt strike Pokemon. Incarnate form, Electric and Flying type. Legendary Pokemon of Unova region and One of Forces of the Nature trio member. Countless charred remains mar the landscape of places through which Thundurus has passed. The spikes on its tail discharge immense bolts of lightning, it flies around Unova region, firing off lightning bolts all over the place and causes forest fires, it is therefore disliked by many, it often clashes with Its Fellow Tornadus and their battle often causing dangerous Storms. Only their master, Landorus who capable to stop the whole commotion. It well Known as "God of Lightning" Due its appearance resembling certain Lightning deity from another region.=** -Rotomdex Thundurus's entry.

"God of lightning?!" Eizen and Rokurou exclaimed in shock at the same time.

"A Lightning deity? Seriously Jun, where did you find these Pokemon anyway?" Velvet muttered while also shocked by Thundurus description.

"God of lightning?! More like A Flying daemon! Doesn't matter! Rangetsu style will smite you daemon!" The Praetor shouted as he attacks Raigeki immediately,but before he know it...

" **Thunder wave!** YO!" The Bolt strike Pokemon strikes with electrified Palm thrust so quick that it Outspeed the praetor attack and immediately making the praetor screaming in pain and paralyzed. "And **Hammer arm!** "Raigeki shouted before he raising both his fist high to the air then Slamming the Praetor to the ground with both of them, enough to creating a crack and damaging the praetor greatly and making him screaming in pain,his mask also cracked.

"Not bad oni! But sorry, I'll take care of him"Rokurou said before he jumps and Impale the praetor with his dagger, but the Praetor quickly recovers and barely dodging Rokurou's attack despite being paralyzed.

"Sure, Any friend of Jun-dono request is a~cceptable!" Raigeki nodded, his voice like typical Japanese Kabuki actors.

"Hey Raigeki! Help us here brotha!" Jun ordered as He Thunderpunch the Delusory rodent in the face.

"Of course Jun-dono! I'm coming!" Raigeki replied as in a flash, He Using His Thunder wave again to the Delusory rodent, sending it flying and paralyzing it in place.

"Good! Now... **Electrify** first!" Jun said as Lightning began surrounds his body,giving him an electrifying aura "Then **Mega Punch!"** Jun shouted as his fist glows white and covered by electricity, Punching the Delusory rodent with such force it electrocutes(due Electrify turning Normal Type move into electric Type) and sent it flying toward nearby wall. Enough to creating cracks where the said rodent land.

"Move out my way! Devour!" Velvet shouted as she slashes the Varaha with her daemon claw then executing her Arte chains, Now She Therionized and Taking Beast attribute from the Large Rhino-like daemon. Increasing damages from her opponent Attack Power, she relentlessly attack with her arte chains, Kicking and slashing attacks being thrown one to another without mercy. " **Finish! Scarlet edge!** " Velvet exclaimed as her gauntlet-blade covered in flame sbefore she swings it toward Varaha, sening out a ring-like projectile that detonates into a large explosion, making The Daemon screaming in Pain.

"May i madam?" Raigeki asked as he quickly flash step in front of Velvet. Intending to help her,she briefly startled but agree letting Raigeki to help.

"Up to you oni." Velvet replied before she moves toward Jun who clashes against delusory Rodent.

"Thanks, Now shall we?" Raigeki said as he taunting the Varaha who just recovers, The Daemon shouted angrily before charges forward The Thundurus. But before even it taking step too far..."YO! **Thunder wave!** " The Bolt strike Pokemon Outspeed it with an Electrified Palm thrust that push the Daemon away and paralyzing it. " **Thunderbolt** IYOOO~!"Raigeki shouted as his body covered By Electricity before sending A wave of Lightning bolt from his entire body toward Varaha and Electrocuting the Daemon,making it screaming in agony. Not wasting time, The Bolt strike Pokemon began using his Palm thrust Thunder wave multiple times before executing a Devastating Hammer arm that smash the daemon, damaging it even further.

"Dual up!" Jun shouted as 2 plates, Spooky and Zap Plate appear, A Devilish and Cartoonish Ghost devours Jun before Lightning strikes it., electrocuting the ghost before Jun Jumps away from the ghost as it explodes. Jun's appearance now Kinda similar to Supervillain Electro from Marvel universe. Wearing Purple and Black Jumpsuit with Electric motif on it. Complete with Belt with Dusk ball symbol on it, Chestplate with Zap and Spooky plate symbol engraved on it,with few cracks as well, Jun also wearing Black googles with Yellow Visor on it,complete with antenna that seems for absorb and charging electricity, His eyes turn heterochromic, Yellow in left, Purple in right. His hair became Spikier(in similar Style to Hugh from Pokemon Black 2 and White 2 series) with two-toned style dye, Yellow in right, Purple in Left. His skin also turns Light Blue.

"Another form?" Velvet asked.

" **Electric/Ghost Type combo: Ghost of Cumulonimbus!** " Jun declared before charging both his hands with Black Electricity.

"So this time Ghost and Electric combination."Eizen said as he Punches the Delusory Rodent away.

"Ghost of cumulonimbus eh? Data added BZZT!" Rotom buzzed as he updated his database.

"So, what that thing can do?" Velvet asked while preparing her Daemon claw

"You gonna found out SOON. HAAA!" Jun exclaimed as his body turned into pure electricity and charging toward The Delusory rodent before he enter the said dameon body, electrocuting it like crazy and making the Daemon screaming in pain. Then inside the Daemon body, Jun can be seen electrocuting the daemon into cellular level, thus making his attack even more lethal and effective.

"Woa, how shocking..."Velvet snarks as she witness it.

"YOOO~!" Raigeki shouted as he throw the Varaha daemon away from him toward To Delusory rodent, electrocuting it as well.

Jun immediately jumps from The Delusory Rodent before... " **Charge...BEAM!** " He shouted as he charging electricity in his finger then fires it as a yellow energy beam that pierces through both daemons, damaging them. Velvet attacks too with her Kicking and Slashing attacks as well her Daemon claw swipes. Raigeki and Eizen also attacks Both daemon as well with their respective attacks as well. Damaging the two even further. Jun immediately electrocutes both daemon with another Thunderbolt to ensure they're weakened enough to be finished.

"Raigeki! Let's Finish this!" Jun exclaimed toward his Thundurus as he swaps Kommonium-Z in his Z-power ring with another Z-Crystal with lightning motif on it, it was Electrium-Z.

"I'm ready Jun-dono!" Raigeki replied as he taking stance.

"Wait the second, are he gonna using that move again?" Velvet asked as she recalling Jun executing Z-move with Scalius in the Docks long time ago.

"Well, Jun gonna use another Z-Move bzzt!"Rotom Buzzed in response of Velvet's uestion

"Z-move?" Eizen Puzzled hearing that statement.

"Oh, You aren't present that day! Thug boy and his Pokemon combination is one epic show to watch blondie~! With flashy poses and flashy combination attacks!" Magilou exclaimed dramatically.

"Alright! ZENRYOKU DA!" Jun shouted as he and Raigeki strikes a series of synchronized poses to build Z-Power. Jun's body briefly surrounded by Z-Power's aura before it transferred to Raigeki.

= **GIGAVOLT HAVOC** =

"What is this power?! I never seen this before!" Eizen exclaimed as he shocked by Z-power that Jun's radiates.

"What the hell is he doing?!" The Praetor asked in anger as he clashes with Rokurou

"Woa! Just like in docks before, this gonna be awesome!" Rokurou exclaimed as he recalling Jun and Scalius Z-Move In docks long time ago, giving a smirk in response.

Raigeki began to gathers Electricity with both of his hand, forming it into large electric spear, He taking aim toward Varaha and Delusory rodent. Ready for Killing blow.

" **Gigavolt...HAVOC**!" Jun and Raigeki shouted at the same time as Raigeki throwing the electric spear toward both of his target that electrocuting them upon impact before exploding, Obiliterating their foes.

(KA-BLAM!)

"Holy-!" Magilou shouted in shock witnessing the attack power.

"Whoa!" Number 2 followed.

"What power..."Eizen dumbfounded.

"Hmph, never stop being showoff aren't you Jun..."Velvet muttered in awe witnessing Jun and Raigeki attack. "Still your power at least a real deal." She added.

"AGH!" The Praetor sent flying by Rokurou's attack.

"Looks like Jun and co. Done with your lackeys man!" Rokurou exclaimed.

"Careful Rokurou! He still praetor level exorcist...!" Eizen warned the Samurai, but he seems ignoring it.

"I know, He's holding back. He's mine, you guys go to the dock first!" Rokurou replied as he preparing to attack the Praetor, who immediately recovers and also taking a stance.

"You sure you're taking him alone?" Jun asked.

"I'm already told you before right? I'll kill you if you're stand on my way." Rokurou replied.

"Gee, Now Talk being a Greedy guy, Raigeki! Carry us to the dock!" Jun ordered Toward his Thundurus.

"Yoo~! Leave it to me!" Raigeki said before snatch Jun and Group(Except Rokurou) and flies toward The Docks

"You're aren't getting awa- agh!" The Praetor attempt chase them only Rokurou interupting him by slashing the Praetor across his chest.

"Not until you answer my question Pal..." Rokurou said as he glaring intensely toward The Praetor "Where did you learn The Rangetsu style?" He asked with serious tone, ready to cut the Praetor down should he try to fooling the Yakhsha daemon.

"I Studied directly under Legate Shigure of the abbey."The Praetor replied as he mention the Name That Rokurou's familliar with, Shigure who is one of Abbey's Legate Exorcist

"Lies. He'd never take any student." Rokurou said with a grin while aiming one of his dagger to the said praetor. from the Tone of his speech, he clearly pissed off. "Let me guess, He taught you a few things one time when he was super-bored, and then crushed you with them." He said mockingly toward the Praetor. The Praetor grows angry before he charging toward Rokurou, ready to cut him down with his sword. Rokurou do the same thing, Charging toward the praetor before everything went black as the Sword clanging sound and also The 2 combatant battle cry can be heard.

 **BGM Ended.**

Back To Jun and co.

"Did we get close to the dock?" Jun asked.

"Not for long, come on!" Eizen replied.

"Lookout guys!" Number 2 warned as he pointing 2 Lizardman daemons blocking their way and attempt to attack them.

"Raigeki! Paralyze them first! Velvet, we kill them both!" Jun ordered as he still in Ghost of cumulonimbus form, Summoning Shadow claw scythe variation.

"Don't need to remind me, I know what i do...!" velvet replied as she readying her Gauntlet-blade.

"Okay Jun-Dono! **Thunder wave** Yoo~!" Raigeki replied as he executing double electric Palm thrust toward the Lizardman duos and Outspeed them with it, paralyzing the Daemon and push them away, Jun and Velvet jumps from Raigeki as The two Decapitate The Lizardman duos with their respective weapon, Killing them. Raigeki catch them both and they're continue to reach the dock.

"That 1 fast Attack, they didn't even get a chance to strikes first." Velvet commented.

"It thanks To Raigeki's abillity though. Prankster."Jun replied

"Prankster?" Velvet went puzzled

"Actually, Thunder wave just status move. It just paralyzing foe, nothing less. Prankster giving Raigeki's abillity to Outspeed any foes with any status move that he will use due increased Priority. Thus, Imposibble to outspeed him when he using status move like Thunder wave"Jun explained.

"I see, for a Legendary deity. He sure very powerful and useful." Velvet said.

"I just do what i can do Madam, no wo~rries~!" Raigeki replied with his usual, dramatic tone. Kabuki music can be heard from the background.

"For a deity, he pretty much same to our lousy witch here." Velvet commented.

"Ahem! At least I'm much cuter!" Magilou exclaimed.

"We gonna approach the ship! Prepare to land!" Eizen reprimanded as The group began to approach the dock where a large ship was located, they're land in the said ship imemdiately after

"Is it done Eizen?" Velvet asking the Reaper.

"We're set, It also serves as a good signal for Van eltia." Eizen Replied.

"We better prepare ourselves to ensure our plan work smoothly as well Retrieve Rokurou too." Jun said as he looking around, Everyone immediately nodded in response.

Back to Rokurou.

Rokurou manage to finish the Battle against The Praetor, he seems fine and came only with few scratches.

"That was about the saddest practice I've ever had..." Rokurou complained "But at least i learned where "HE" is." He continued as he manage to find the whereabouts of "Shigure". Then he began to heard a door being opened and take a look around, he witness Jun and co. Came to look at him.

"Rokurou! Are you done?" Jun asking the Yakhsha daemon.

"Yo! The Abbey's my goal now, too. Now i can do what i have to do and repay my debt toward Velvet at the same time too!" Rokurou replied.

"What debt exactly?"Jun asked.

"I'm freeing him In prison during my escape long time ago. And unfortunately, that includes her as well." Velvet replied a she pointing Magilou too.

"That explain it."Jun commented.

"Ah...!"Number 2 suddenly shouted in shock as he seeing the corpse of dead Praetor lies in the Pool of Blood, complete with its blade planted in the ground. That already Proving Rokurou manage to defeat and Kill the said Praetor.

"Is that your doing?" Velvet asked.

"What? Is there a problem?" Rokurou repleid while asking back in serious tone.

"No, Nothing." Velvet replied.

"You sure shows who the boss in swordsmanship Rokurou."Jun complimented

"He sure know how to use his blades." Bruno added.

"Heh! Blades is just childplay for me. Nobody can compare."Rokurou replied casually with a confident grin.

"Bzzt! He 100% confident about his sword skill bzzt!" Rotom buzzed.

"A Fine companion for the reaper." Eizen said

BOOM!

The group suddenly hearing noises. Indicating their plan starting to work.

"Everything's ready. Let's get our gate on!" Rokurou exclaimed.

"Damn straight! Let's go!" Jun exclaimed as he runs forward, followed by the group shortly after.

(Skit: Rangetsu style)

"Between your sword style and that giant blade you shoulder, I wonder if you've got Rangetsu Blood in you." Eizen asked.

"i Do, What of it?" Rokurou replied.

"Have you heard the name Kushiyamata? I hear they're smiths with some connections to House Rangetsu." Eizen keep asking.

"Yeah, they're a distant relation. A clan of kitchen knife makers, Why, ar eyou interested in cooking?" Rokurou replied while asking Eizen.

"No, I just heard they were fine blades, Thought one would make a good gift." Eizen said.

"A Gift? For who?" Jun asked.

"Seems you've got somebody important for you bzzzt." Rotom commented.

"A Relative of mine." Eizen replied.

"Don't, Kushiyamata knives are cursed."Rokurou said sheepishly.

"C-C-Cursed bzzt?!" Rotom shouted in shock.

"Cursed? What do you mean? Like Muramasa cursed blade?!" Jun asked in shock too.

"Hmm?" Eizen asking curiously.

"The blades themselves are excellent, but they give whoever hold one the urge tp strike out at anyone and everyone." Rokurou explained.

"Literally Kitchen knife version of Muramasa's blades...Holy mother of mew..."Jun horrified by the whole description.

"I admit that very messed up bzzt..."Rotom shivered in fear.

"I've heard they use the blood of woman they love in making their blades, but the truth is mystery." Rokurou continue to explain with his usual cocky-looking grin.

"That make it even more messed up bzzzt! Though...i must update it!" Rotom buzzed as he udpating his database...while still shivering in fear.

"Do you think that appropriate at all pal?!" Jun reprimanding his living dex.

"The clan died out after they all turned one ach other, The blades were all supposed to be melted down into slag." Rokurou finishing His explanation about the Kushiyamata clan.

"I suppose that's why talk of them is hard to come by these days." Eizen commented.

"Such is fate of House Rangetsu...or maybe it's just in our blood."Rokurou said.

"Sounds like there's even more to your clan than the rumors say." Eizen commented.

"Better than there being less, I suppose." Rokurou said with a smile.

* * *

The Group continue to explore Vortigern while going back to Certain room, they've manage tor each where the said Room was located.

"All right, It's open!" Rokurou exclaimed.

"Now, we can get through!" Jun added.

BOOOM!

The group hearing noises from outside, startling them briefly.

"BZZT!" Rotom buzzed.

"What is that?" Velvet asked.

"It's the Van Eltia telling us they're approaching, Hurry!" Eizen reprimanding them, with that being said, everyone preparing themselves.

"All right, We'll pop the gate open for her, Quickly!" Velvet replied.

"Then we better go to open the gate!" Jun exclaimed.

"All right! Quickly!" Number 2 added.

The Group quickly rushes toward the room wher ethe lever to open the gate was in, but they've greeted by daemons.

"Come on! Again?!" Magilou complained.

"Keep going! I'll take care of them! Bruno! Raigeki!" Jun exclaimed as he charging shadow ball and fires it toward a Lizardman daemon, exploding it.

"Are you alright holding them back alone?" Velvet asked.

"Not taking for long! Go to the control room! Now!" Jun shouted before he using Shadow claw toward another Wall man daemon, Bruno can be seen using Darkest lariat to repel the daemons away while Raigeki Electrocutes them With Thunderbolt. Velvet and co. Decide to leaving Jun to taking care for the Daemons.

"Alright, Now get out from my face Daemons! **THUNDER!** " Jun shouted as Black clouds began to gather at the Sky, Jun then waving his hand downwards, Summoning a huge Lightning that strikes directly toward Wall man daemons and their lackeys, fries them alive.

As Jun and his Pokemon preventing daemons for approaching Velvet and co. Velvet and her group manage to reach the control room where the Lever to open the gate was located and get inside.

"So, this opens the gate." Number 2 said as the group taking a look at the Lever.

"One side, Yes." Eizen replied.

Velvet quickly pull the lever in order to open the gate.

"All right, let's find the other device." Velvet said as she finishes and before she began tos earching,everyone hearing the door being opened, that revealed Jun, Bruno,and Raigeki was done with their Job "Seems your business is done." She commented.

"Yeah, sure." Jun said as he turns into normal.

"So everything works well?" Bruno asked.

"There other device upside, we need to find them." Velvet explained.

"Alright, come on...!" Jun said as he climbing the ladder first. Follwoed by everyone soon after. As they're reaching the other side, daemons onc eagain greet them, but the group beat them up in no time and Jun found another ladder and proceed to go down alongside everyone else.

"There's another lever!" Jun exclaimed.

"Now your turn to push it." Velvet said.

"Right away! **Strength!** " Jun exclaimed as his body covered by white aura before using only 1 hand to push the lever in ease, as the result ,Outside, the gate is Opened!

"Only 1 hand?! That 1 hell powerful strength!" Magilou exclaimed.

"Strength, 1 of Normal type move that increasing...well..obviously strength bzzt! usually Pokemon use them to move heavier objects like boulders that get in their way bzzzt!" Rotom explained.

"And it's open!" Velvet said as she heard the sound of the gates being opened.

"Let's meet up with Van Eltia, Back to the docks!" Eizen replied as the group imemdiately get out from the control room. They've stumbled by a Katz chest during their escape and manage to free it before continuing their object to go back to the docks. As the group escape, they've stumbled by the same Exorcist that Jun and Eizen Interograte previously. He now covered by malevolence.

"Hey! You that exorcist that I and Eizen chat before!" Jun said as he recognizing the Exorcist.

"What do you want from us Bzzt?!" Rotom asked as everyone putting their guard up

"I can't let you do that... This is my...This is my..." He said as he grew furious, Number 2 attempt to approach him before he getting shocked about what happened to the exorcist next... "THIS IS MY FORTRESS!" The Exorcist screamed in anger and agony mixed into one as he turned Into daemon, with Lizard and Castle Hybrid appearance. He became Guardian Daemon!

"Dammit!" Jun cursed as he immediately assume Flame plate form, Bruno roars and taking a stance while Raigeki body crackles in electricity as intimidation.

"GRAAAAAAAAH!" The Guardian daemon roared as he charges toward Number 2. Velvet quickly pulls the boy at the same time his compass dropped from his hand before the Daemon manage to harm him, in response..

"MOVE ASIDE!" Bruno shouted before Tackling the Daemon with Flame charge. The two clashes and Upon impact,creating massive explosion, Bruno stumbles back while the Daemon stopped, but Unfazed. "SH*T! HE TOUGHER THAN I THOUGHT!' The heel Pokemon hissing as he back down to Jun side.

"We cannot understimate this guy! Guys get ready! This is A new challenge for us!" Jun exclaimed as The group preparing themselves to fight against The Guardian Daemon.

"You aren't getting in my way!" Velvet said before she executing slashing and Kicking attacks a part of her chain artes toward The Guardian daemon before "No mercy!" Velvet shouted as she dives from the air before striking the Guardian daemon with her foot and sending it airborne "Wounds that won't heal! Carved into flesh!"She continues as The woman unsheathes her Gauntlet-blade and slashes the Guardian daemon twice and knicking it to the ground,then she sheathing the gauntlet blade and releasing her demonic arm's power, " **LETHAL PAIN!** " Velvet then ended the arte by diving down and clawing the Guardian daemon, inflicting massive damage that making the Guardian daemon screaming in pain.

"Whoa! Cool Velvet!" Jun Shouted complimenting Velvet's technique, who actually her Mystic arte.

"What she execute is Mystic arte. A Hidden and Powerful techniques that can be only performed under specific conditions, by using them you can easily damaging your opponent". Eizen explained as he rushes forward The Guardian daemon alongside Number 2,Rokurou, and Jun also Raigeki and Bruno himself.

"I see, that one awesome indeed...!" Jun complimented as he touching his right glove, summoning Dragolice Hell claw.

"Save your compliment for later Jun, Daemonblight strikes again." Velvet reprimanding him.

"Hah! I'd call this an Improvement!" Eizen said before he landing stone lance toward The Guardian Daemon,damaging it, the group then attacking the Guardian Daemon with their respective attacks, but the Guardian dameon manage to shrugs it off and counterattack, thanks to it higher defenses than Wall man daemon before.

"The compass..." Number 2 muttered as he fires dark and light energy blast to Guardian daemon.

"Don't worry, we gonna get it back for you later pal."Jun said as he Unleashing Flamethrower toward The Guardian Daemon. Number 2 nodded as he continue his attacks toward Guardian daemon.

"Bzzt! don't forget to use hidden artes against that thing! It very weak against it!" Rotom explained.

"Wow, you're sure knowledgeable about foes power aren't you?" Magilou commented.

"Yooo~! Thunderbolt!" Raigeki shouted as he zaps the Guardian Daemon with his Lightning form his tail,damaging it.

" **DARKEST LARIAT!** " Followed by Bruno who executing Spinning lariat attack that sent it stumbling and damaging it too, the Daemon moves and attempt to stomp Bruno.

"Not a chance chump! **FIRE BLAST!** " Jun shouted as he taking a deep breath before Unleashing Huge Fire ball that taking shape of Kanji "大"(Dai/Big) toward the Guardian Daemon at the same time, Bruno dodging and The attack collides with the daemon,explodes in large explosion and Burns the daemon.

"Great bzzt! He burned now! His Physical strength now down to 50%!" Rotom commented.

"That certainly helps! DEVOUR!" Velvet commented at the same time she swipes the Guardian daemon with her claws, Therionized her and giving her Fiend attribute. "Jun!" Velvet calling the Boy as she Continue to kicking and slashing the Guardian daemons.

"Move aside then!" Jun replied as he charging his gauntlet. " **DEST BREAK!** " Jun shouted before throwing A destructive Megaton Punch with Dragolice hell claw that cracks through the Guardian Daemon body and sent it crashes toward the wall. Making it screaming in Pain. Combined with the burn that inflicted from Fire Blast earilier, it became more painful to the said daemon.

"Ouch..."Jun groaned in pain as the side effect of Dragolice hell claw kicks in "I better be careful using the finisher..."He thought with worried look on his face " **Recover!** " He exclaimed as his body glows green briefly, healing his wounds before he unsummon his gauntlet.

"You can heal yourself too? It's not part of your abillity right?" Eizen asked as he unleashing Wind lance toward Guardian daemon

"Yeah i can, but it still consume my energy." Jun replied before rushes forward and punching the Guardian daemon Multiple times. Before he Unleashing Flamethrower to the said Daemon to repel it, the Daemon in anger, shrug it off and charges forward and manage to tackles Jun and sent it flying.

"Uwoah!" Jun screamed as he sent flying.

"Damn it!" Velvet cursed as she slashing the Guardian Daemon,but The Daemon manage to throw her away by another tackle. Making her hissing in pain.

"Yooo~! I gotcha!" Raigeki quickly flies toward Jun and catches him, then flies toward Velvet and grab her too.

"Thanks pal!" Jun Thanking his Thundurus for catching him.

"hmph, perfect timing." Velvet commented as she jumps down from Raigeki, followed by Jun

"With pleasure Jun-dono!,Velvet-dono!" Raigeki replied before he using Thunderbolt to stop the Guardian Daemon in its Track,enough to stuns it for a While, Bruno take this as advantage and attacking the Daemon with flurry of Punches,Kicks,and Biting.

"This Daemon is very tough! We need to quickly kill him...!"Jun said.

"I don't think Van Eltia gonna pass easily through this..."Rokurou said as he looking down to the dock.

"Why?" Eizen asked as he approaching Rokurou.

"Those Daemons in the dock is everywhere! Van Eltia will be Overrun!" Rokurou warned.

"Don't tell me this is your Reaper curse again Eizen..."Jun commented.

"Probably, but we cannot let those Daemons reaching Van Eltia, There's so many of them that they're can overpower my crew who all of them just ordinary human...!" Eizen said as he worried looking toward The daemons.

"Jun-dono, could you let me battle those Daemons?" Raigeki asked as he looking toward The Daemon, all with confident grin.

"You want to taking them down alone?" Jun asked.

"As This man said, We cannot let them reaching his ships. Allow me to take them do~wn!" Raigeki replied while striking another Kabuki poses, complete with music in background.

"He sure confident..."Velvet commented while facepalmed by Raigeki's habit.

"Go ahead man, get that shows on the road." Jun said with his confident grin, Raigeki smiled before immediately activating his power, Black cloud begin to gather and Lightning strikes violently(Like when Thundurus appear during in BW games) combined by Heavy rain.

"It's been a pleasure! YOOOO~!" The Thundurus shouted his Kiai before he quickly flies and descend toward the group of daemons and taking stance, teh daemons in response roars toward The Legendary Pokemon in order to intimidating him,but the Bolt strike Pokemon crosses his arms confidently

"Can we count on him anyway?" Velvet asked as she prepares to fight Guardian Daemon once more.

"Don't understimate any Pokemon Velvet, Let's count on Raigeki for those Daemon swarms, we need to focus on that bastard first." Jun replied as he gripping his hand tightly before gathering Powers as The Guardian Daemon roars toward Them. Velvet and co. Also ready to taking down the Guardian daemon.

 _ **BGM: Edmond Honda Ultra Street fighter IV theme.**_

Cracking Both of his Knuckles, Raigeki preparing himself "Lightning wil brought its Judgement from the God of Lightning itself, Raigeki the Thundurus SA~NJOU~!" He shouted Introducing himself toward The Daemons while striking another Kabuki poses, The Daemon groups immediately attack without warning, Raigeki simply flies so quickly through all of them that many daemons collides each other The Bolt strike Pokemon. Two lizardman daemons rushes toward Raigeki with their blades ready to chop him down, but Raigeki in response charging electricity in both of his hand.

" **Thunder wave!** " Raigeki shouted before outspeeding the Lizardman daemons with his signature palm thrust move, quickly paralyzing both Lizardman dameons and Pushing them away "Yoo~! **Thunderbolt!** " He shouted Dramatically as he bashes both his arms to the ground,bringing down lightning directly from the sky that begin electrocuted the Two lizardman and several Unlucky daemons on its path to their deaths.

Group of Bat Daemons attempt to quickly attack Raigeki, but the Bolt strike Pokemon using another Thunderbolt that fries them to their deaths, Raigeki flies quickly while Lands Thunder wave toward many of his targets, like firing them directly from his finger, Finger Poke of doom in head, an armor Piercing slap, or His own Signature Palm thrust. Paralyzing them all quickly, The Bolt strike Pokemon Then Unleash another Thunderbolt, zapping and blasting them all away toward The sea where they're electrocuted even further to death on there. One of Wall Man daemon attempt to tackle Raigeki, but Raigeki quickly bring another arm thrust toward it.

" **Foul Play!** " The Bolt strike Pokemon shouted before he Pushing the Wall daemon at maddening speed,executing a foe-tossing charge style attack using the Wall man daemon to sent flying several of its Fellow daemons. as he doing this, Raigeki charging electricity on his two finger and began to rapid finger poking of doom variation of Thunder wave toward The Wall man daemon to paralyzing it so it didn't struggling then he slamming the Wall man daemon to another wall,destroying the daemon with its massive strength. "Yooo~! Compared to Tornadus and Master Landorus, this thing was completely mockery!" Raigeki exclaimed as he crossing his arms while grinning confidently, the rest of daemons angered by the Bolt strike Pokemon's Taunt(Not a move) and immediately attacks Raigeki again.

" **Thunder wave** again!" Raigeki shouted as he flies quickly toward the daemons, Outpseeding them before landing either Electrified Finger Poke of doom or Palm thrust that paralyzing them again. " **Thunderbolt!** " The Bolt strike Pokemon continue his attack by bashing both his arms to the ground,bringing down another lightning that zapping all Paralyzed Daemons to their deaths,leaving them scorched black and die immediately.

There only left 2 wraith Daemon and 3 Lizardman daemon after the massacre from Raigeki. 1 of Lizardman body immediately covered by malevolence, as the result, he absorbing his fellow dameons, turned into much ferocious, four-legged and larger version of Lizardman daemon,or we can call it Wrathlizard daemon.

"Yooo~! You became larger my friend? Let see what you~ Got then!" Raigeki exclaimed dramatically, striking another Kabuki Pose before The Thundurus flies toward The Wrathlizard daemon who Open its Mouth wide in order to munch the Bolt strike Pokemon, Only Raigeki dodges easily before Landing a devastating Thunderbolt on the Daemon's back, hurting it a lot and making it screaming in pain.

The Wrathlizard daemon attempt to strikes Raigeki with its tail, The Thundurus dodges easily, The Wrathlizard rampages around,throwing biting and tail slap attacks in order to at least land a hit on the Bolt strike Pokemon, But Raigeki was too fast for the daemon to attack.

"Yooo~! **Thunder wave!** " Raigeki Shouted as he executing a double palm thrust attack toward the Wrathlizard daemon, the attack manage to push it away,but the skin of the daemon just too thick to thunder wave to taking effect, "It's too thick!" Raigeki exclaimed in shock before the Wrathlizard daemon immediately greet him with A tail slap in the face that sent it flying toward nearby wall. Damaging him a lot. But wasn't that bad

"Ouch! That definitely hurt! But doesn't mean I'm going down!" Raigeki said as he dodging claw swipes and biting attacks from Wrathlizard daemon. "I think 1 hit wasn't enough, so Let's go...mul~tiple ti~mes!" The Bolt strike Pokemon declared dramatically before taking stance with both of his hands charged with electricity. The Wrathlizard Daemon Jumps and attempt to take Raigeki down by biting him.

" **Thunder wave!** " Raigeki shouted as he greet the Wrathlizard daemon with a palm thrust in face with his right hand, in the second another palm thrust from left hand was landed on the Wrathlizard daemon. Pushing it away, but Raigeki learn this time, he need more than just 1 Thunder wave before...

"IYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!" Raigeki's yelled a battle cry as he firing a rapid-fire Fistcuff or in this case, Rapid fire Electrified Palm thrust without any break, knowing 1 Thunder wave palm thrust wasn't enough, Raigeki decide to inflict more than 1 until it taking effect on his target,slowly Raigeki can feel his attack is working as many Palm thrusts later, The Wrathlizard Daemon's body went numb and it cannot move,immobilizing it in place.

"Let's finish is then!" Raigeki exclaimed as he picks the Wrathlizard daemon up roughly, throws it to the ground with loud thud,enough to stun it before he flies to the sky with Both arms crackled with lightning. " **THUNDERBOLT!** " The Bolt strike Pokemon shouted before his entire body charged up by lightning and he descend and bringing down both of his arms toward the Daemon's Neck that snapping its neck upon impact and electrocuting it at the same time too. Causing the Daemon screeched in pain and get killed in the spot.

"Alright! I'm won completely! This is A~MA~ZING~!" Raigeki dramatically shouted as he again,striking Kabuki Poses, with Lightning strikes and Kabuki sound effect playing on the background.

 **BGM Ended.**

Meanwhile, the group still struggling against the Guardian Daemon, they've manage to pushing the Daemon to its Limit somewhat as it started to attack more aggresively instead defending itself, Jun currently in his Shinobi of storm: Raijuemon form again and can be seen throwing Multiple Water shuriken combined with Thundershock to damaging the daemon, but Its Tanky defenses enabling the Guardian daemon simply shrugs it off.

"Dammit...! I admit he quite stubborn..."Jun cursed as he charging his right hand with Lightning.

"Yeah, But i think Raigeki already done with his Job. I detect no more Daemons in dock area." Velvet said before she rushes forward and using her daemon claw to swipes the Guardian daemon and therionzied her,taking trait of armored. Then she executing slashing and kicking attacks before using another of her arte to attack the daemon, Jun seeing something pecuilar about the Daemon, who somehow blocking while getting attacked by Close range attack, Velvet immediately steps back as the daemon attempt to flatten her with a stomp. Seeing it Giving Jun an idea...

"I know i can count on him, now let's us finish this! **WILD CHARGE!** " Jun shouted before he rushes and attempt to Impale the Guardian Daemon with his electrified right hand. In response, the Guardian Daemon quickly raise both of ts legs and attempt to flatten Jun, Only he manage to move faster and Quickly stab the Guardian daemon weakpoint with his electrified hand, Its stomach! "Gotcha!" He exclaimed as he electrocutes the said daemon upon impact too, The Guardian Daemon screamed in pain and attempt to shrugs Jun off, only Jun keep electrocuting the said Daemon without mercy until it collapses in pain, nearby the Daemon, Number 2's compass was there.

"Alright! Taken care off...!" Jun exclaimed before he step back to the others.

"Woo! You manage to find its weakpoint! I wonder what it is?" Rokurou wondered as he also praising Jun at the same time.

"Well, It always try to cover its stomach whenever we attack with close range attacks, I think the Daemon stomach is soft like a pudding, so i decide to test if this Daemon's weakspot is on its belly or not." Jun explained.

"Hmph, Genious."Velvet snarks, but she seems happy Jun manage to quickly subdue their enemy

"Now we taking care that daemon, Van Eltia already close. We better get ready." Eizen said as he looking toward The Ocean, From A Far, Van Eltia can be seen. At The same time, Raigeki flies toward The Group.

"Yooo~ Jun-dono, I've already taking care the nuisances in the docks!" Raigeki reported.

"Thanks dude, now rest with Bruno okay?" Jun praised before returning Bruno and Raigeki to their respective Pokeballs.

"Did we need to wait here? All these fights making my poor stomach hungry..."Magilou asked while complained.

"But you didn't do anything at all washboard witch..."Jun replied with a facepalm. Magilou hissed by Jun response.

"It will get into the docks soon, prepare to Jump after it reaches docks." Eizen replied as Van eltia slowly approaches the dock, Just before everyone preparing themselves to Jump...

"Ah...! my compass!" Number 2 shouted before he running toward his compass nearby the unconscious Guardian daemon, Unknowningly to him, it began to move, indicating the Daemon still not ended yet!

"CRAP! Boy! Stop!" Jun shouted as he rushes toward Number 2.

"Hey! Wait!" Velvet shouted and rushes toward Number 2 as well.

"Graaaaaaaah!" The Guardian daemon roared before he attempt to stomp Number 2 flat, the Boy screamed a she dodging the daemon attack before snatching his compass, but the Daemon giving another stomp. it miss, but the shockwave from the stomp enough to sent the boy flying from the bridge where they're fight.

"Bad news bzzzzt!" Rotom shouted in panic.

"Oh crap! He gonna fall!" Eizen shouted as the he and Rokurou rushes toward The Daemon in order to prevent it attacking Number 2. But the two quickly repelled by another shockwave stomp from the said daemon and sent them flying.

Velvet immediately having a distraught look as she witnessing Number 2 sent flying to the ocean. It reminds her the whole event that scarred her life forever, when her brother die and fall to his doom.

"LAPHICET!" Velvet shouted loudly with a mix of Distraught and fear at the same time as she rushes toward Number 2 while try to reach the Boy's hand. Fortunately, she manage to grab the boy's hand,who now hanging on the bridge.

"Ah..."Number 2 muttered in fear as he looking down toward the ocean,he clearly afraid.

"Don't give us a heart attack like that! You almost get yourself killed!" Velvet reprimanded the boy angrily but worried at the same time, but her worry replaced with immediate shock as The Guardian Daemon already behind her and attempt to stomp her, before anything happened...

" **Protect!** " Jun shouted as he suddenly appear in front Velvet and Conjuring Green barrier in front of them, Protecting the group from the stomp. "Eizen! Rokurou! Help me here!, this barrier cannot hold this thing too long!" He exclaimed as his barrier slowly vanishes.

"With pleasure!" Rokurou said before he jumps and slash the daemon across the eyes with both of his daggers, blinding and making it screaming in pain

"Got it!" Eizen added before unleashing A Wind lance toward Guardian daemon that pushing him back.

"Thanks for the help." Velvet said as he pulling back Number 2 to the bridge.

"I...I'm sorry..."Number 2 apologized while shivered in fear. Making Velvet feels guilty for scolding the Malak boy earlier.

"It's okay, Velvet Just worried about your safety. Next time, you better don't do this again okay?" Jun comforting Number 2.

"O...Okay..."Number 2 nodded in response.

"He's right, I'm...just worried something is happened to you, but i never forgive you should this is happened again." Velvet said, with Number 2 nodded in response.

"Now I'm truly mad, perhaps it's time..."Jun said before he Pulling a Beast Ball that contains Yumeko.

"Woo! Seems the Iron bamboo lady will hit the stage again eh?" Rokurou wondered.

"Not Only her, but me as well! Yumeko! Come on out!" Jun exclaimed as he throw the beast ball to the air, unleashing Yumeko from the within. The Guardian Daemon shocked by sudden appearance of a larger being than it appears in front of it right now.

"Okay master! I'm ready for this!" Yumeko said before she taking aim and charging her cannon arms then fires a Flash cannon toward The Guardian daemon, causing explosion that damaging the daemon greatly.

"Yumeko! Time us to use UB Force...! are you ready?" June xclaimed as he concentrates.

"UB Force?" Everyone went puzzled by that statement.

"Ah Bzzt! Don't tell me it's a same process as Legend force: Tapu bulu long time ago in the tunnel bzzt! seems your abillity to fuse with Pokemon and using their abillities as well being called "Force Transformation!" Rotom Buzzed as he gets it what Jun mean.

"So he gonna fuse with his Bamboo lady? But female and male fusion kinda...a bit awkward at least if you're asking me." Rokurou commented. Eizen and Velvet also Number 2 somehow agree with that statement and nodded in response.

"Agree with that statement, perhaps the way to fuse which involving Opposing gender is "Bonding" together with?" Magilou teased before Yumeko aiming her cannon toward Magilou, ready to fire should she try to tease her while the Shiny Celesteela still manage to keeping her usual smile.

"Magilou, you're pervert. Of course same as El Odio fusion earlier, so Are you agree Yumeko?" Jun said while asking the Launch Pokemon.

"Well. if Master need My power, Then i will agree to lend it to you!" Yumeko answered before Red aura surrounds her.

"Good answer girl." Jun replied grinning before he gathering power and concentrate "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He shouted as Yumeko transform into White colored orb and enter his body. Jun's entire Body Glows brightly, forcing everyone to steps back and shield their eyes from the glows.

"Here it comes..."Velvet muttered as she, along with the others witnessing Jun's transformation.

 _ **BGM: Libera me from hell(Gurren Lagann Ost.)**_

As Jun's body glows, his clothing changed, turned Into White Kimono that despite look delicate, it actually Metallic with same style as A Celesteela. The sleeves of the Kimono also equipped by 5 decorations-like cannon, mimicking shape of Celesteela's finger. His body getting leaner, but still showing a some of his muscle tone.

Jun's hair grow Longer and turned white with green streks on it, then A Single horn grow from his head, complete with metallic hair decoration,His hair turns green,but his bangs grows longer too and it cover his eyes, his gloves clour also turns white with green lines.

Jun Shoes became metallic getas(Japanese traditional sandals) complete with some kind of Booster-like device attached to it . Jun skin also turns white and a pair of green dots appear on his forehead,despite his blinding bangs covered it. His propel hismelf to the sky with his boosters briefly, flies as he leaving a trail of blazes that burning everything on its wake before landing, then a pair huge Cannons, resembling Celesteela's arms appear floating around him. Orbiting like a planet's Satelite.

 **BGM ended**

{Linebreak}

 _ **BGM: Sorairo days(Gurren Lagann OP)**_

" **UB Force: Celesteela!** " Jun declared as he wave his hand,shaking the ocean briefly before radiating familliar Red aura around him, known as UB's signature abillities. Beast Boost. witnessing his Appearance, suddenly. "UCHUUUU KITAAAAA!" He screamed while executing Kamen rider Fourze's Pose.

"Whoa..."Number 2 said in awe.

"Hmph, turned into ladyboy with kimono this time, but those floating bamboos...i detect something's terrifying inside." Velvet commented.

"That thug boy now Looks like a lady! Well...Justified due he fuse with his Iron Bamboo lady though." Magilou commented.

"Woo! The result is PRETTY!" Rokurou added. "Eeee! Look at those floating Bamboo cannons! That Looks awesome!" He squeeing in fanboy-like fashion.

"Celesteela UB Force transformation data added bzzt!" Rotom buzzed as he updates his database.

"Another fusion heh? What it can do?" Eizen asked.

"Let me figure...Ah yes."Jun replied as he taking aim toward Guardian daemon who attempt to attack. At the same time he gathers energy from both of his floating Bamboo cannons " **Flash cannon!** " Jun shouted before firing a massive silver energy beam from his cannons toward the Guardian daemon, as the attack making contact, it pushes the daemon while damagng it at the same time before the attack ended by massive explosion. "Now, that more like it!" He exclaimed,satisfied by his Power now enough to injury the said daemon.

"Alright! Now my turn! **Form 4: Cyclone dart!** " Rokurou shouted a she executing his wind arte toward the Guardian daemon,damaging it even further. The Yaksha immediatey executing his other arte chains, consisted By slashing attacks, damaging the Daemon even further. Looking at Eizen who attempt to casting his arte, Rokurou immediately steps back.

"Phantoms, rip them apart! **Hell gate!** " Eizen shouted as he conjures two streams of damaging wind energy cross paths on the location, forming an X Shape before the energy then erupts immediately afterward, damaging the Guardian daemon and launching it into the air and exposing the Daemon's stomach, Eizen rushes quickly and punches the said daemon's stomach multiple times while also sometimes kicking it at the same time. "Guys,Now your turn as well!" Eizen exclaimed before he smash his fist to the ground, sending powerful shockwave that sent the daemon flying again.

"You first Velvet."Rokurou said with a smirk.

"Sure I know, Devour!" Velvet replied before rushes toward the Guardian daemon then Swipes the daemon across its eyes, blinding the Daemon and making it screeching in pain. As she therionized and taking fiend traits, she kicking and slashing the Guardian daemon multiple times without stopping, she really pissed due the Daemon almost killing Number 2, and sure she decide to giving the daemon no holds barred beatdown that it deserves. " **JET BLIZZARD!** " The Daemon woman then screams in Bloodcurdling tone as she executing her ice artes, freezing the Daemon in place. "Take care of this thing Jun...NOW.."Velvet said in cold tone, Jun get it Velvet is angry due the Daemon almost kill Number 2, The Blonde-haired boy grinned as he nodded in agreement.

"Why you even ask? That's what i gonna do!" Jun exclaimed before his right hand surrounded by Multiple green energy line before solidifying themselves into a Green and white Drill Gauntlet-like weapon complete with Rocket Boost installed to it, it has Celesteela motif on it.

= **ULTRA ROCKET DRILL!** =

"Whoa! Another weapon and it got its own name before i even naming it!" Jun exclaimed in excitement.

"Wooo! Another weapon! This time a drill?! Damn Kid you're so awesome!" Rokurou squeeing again.

"You Weapon fanboy maniac..."Eizen commented with deadpan look and Sweatdrop, followed by Rotom,Magilou,and Velvet.

"Careful Jun! It coming at ya bzzzt!" Rotom warned.

The Guardian daemon rushed angrily toward Jun, the boy immediately Ignite the Booster on the Gauntlet and rushes in maddening speed toward Guardian daemon and strike the daemon with its drill, stopping the advance of the Daemon upon impact as it hissed in pain. The Drill began to spin furiously as Jun Pushes and Drilling the Guardian daemon head while the Daemon attempt to push him back, the two combantant struggling to push each other. "Oh! Do you think this is the only that i have?! Then let's go...BEYOND!" Jun shouted before the two Bamboo Rocket immediately attach themselves on his back and began to unleashing the blast of fire from there at the same time, the rocket drill began to ignited furiously and both of those weapons adding more Recoil Boost on Jun's attacks. The recoil Boost effect enough to giving Jun Massive advantage as he wins the struggle and began to pushing and drilling the Guardian daemon. "Just who the hell...do you think...I AM?! **SMART STRIKE!** " Jun shouted form the top of his Lung as he began to spin furiously as well, finally drilling through the Guardian's daemon Impeneterable defenses, giving it a large Hole on its body. " **AIR SLASH!** " He continue to shout as he detach the Bamboo rocket from his back who immediately taking aim and Fires A pair of gigantic typhoon toward The Guardian daemon, damaging it massively.

"That one way to show the steel beneath the silks..."Eizen commented, smirked as he witnessing Jun's UB Force Power.

"Woaaah! Seems that Bamboo lady power showing even more strength beneath her graceful appearance!" Rokurou exclaimed.

"Fly to reach the greatest height! Finish it thug boy!" Magilou exclaimed as well.

"Come on bzzzt!" Rotom buzzed.

"Awesome..." Number 2 muttered as he watched in amazement.

Velvet meanwhile, smirks briefly witnessing Jun's power, she confident the boy can finish the whole Job. "You're ready to finish it?" Velvet asked as Jun landed nearby her.

"Yeah, Sure. Time to free this man out of his misery. he maybe in abbey, but i feel bad he became one of the victims of abbey who turned into Daemon like this due Malevolences..."Jun replied before switching Electrium-Z to Another Grey/Silver Z-crystal with A Piece of steel in square shape symbol on it. It's Steelium-Z

"Oh sure, Another Z-move. But How you're using it while Yumeko fused with you?" Velvet asked.

"Probably transferred on me, but i want to find out if that's true or not." Jun replied before..."Alright, ZENRYOKU HISSATSU DA!" he shouted as he performing signature Pose of Steel Type Z-move. Z-power began gathered around Jun's body, but since he fused with Yumeko, The Z-Power instead transferred to him. Surrounds him with Z-power aura.

= **CORKSCREW CRASH** =

"This time is Steel type Z-move bzzt!" Rotom exclaimed.

"What this Z-Move looks like anyway?" Rokurou asked.

Before Rotom can answer. Jun raising One of his arm, which where Ultra Rocket drill attached. The drill began to increased in size. Became several times larger than Jun and sprouting smaller drills in the drill surrounded with orange and red aura at the same time, indicating Beast Boost and Z-power mixed as one. Then Both Bamboo cannons of Jun's UB Force Celesteela form side weapons combine themselves with the said drill, forming Bigger Rocket Booster. Overall the drill gauntlet became Bigger and more ferocious version of itself. The sight sending Velvet and group into huge shock.

"Holy mother of- His drill getting larger..." Eizen said in shock.

"Whoa! It's too big for even to be used in bed! He can peneterate his partner into two!" Magilou Exclaimed dramatically in shock.

Meanwhile Rokurou began sprouting nonsense gibberish phrases that difficult to anyone to understand. Complete with Wingding eyes and tears. he pretty much in awe/amazement.

"HE TOO IMPRESSED BZZZZZZT!" Rotom screamed as he witnessing Rokurou's Weapon fangasm.

"Geez, this gonna be overkill." Velvet commented.

"Mark my words...My drill will pierce you through the HEAVENS!"Jun shouted from top of his lungs before he propel himself at maddening speed toward The Guardian daemon while spinning at a very fast rate then rams into the Guardian daemon with full force, making it screaming in pain. The full force attack is so powerful It enough to propel The Daemon to the sky alongside Jun itself and destroying its shield and its wall-like body part completely,Leaving A very sizable Hole on it, Jun who manage to Piercing through the daemon turns around as he decide to finish the Guardian daemon once and for all.

" **CORKSCREW CRASH!** " Jun shouted for the final time as he rams and Piercing through Guardian Daemon from the other side with full force, the attack so brutal it began to penetrating the daemon whole scales at the fast rate and blood splattered everywhere and as Jun Shouted as he manage to get through, Leaving another sizable hole on the daemon body. The Guardian Daemon suspended briefly at the same time Jun Unsummon his Rocket drill and Posing in the mid-air, before the Guardian daemon perished in the huge explosion on the air. Ending its life once and for all

 **BGM Ended.**

"He did it!" Rokurou exclaimed. He very impressed by the performance and skills.

"Way to go thug boy! That finisher is totally awesome!" Magilou added as she Impressed by Jun's performance.

"You never cease to amaze kid..." Eizen commented while smiles cockily. Impressed by Jun's skills.

"Attaboy Jun Bzzzt!" Rotom buzzed in happiness.

"Great Job!" Number 2 exclaimed.

Jun immediately lands to the ground before reverted to normal alongside Yumeko. He clearly exhausted, but still manage to stand up. Velvet rushes and immediately helping him to walk.

"Flashy as always, but thank you for giving that thing a lesson." Velvet said as she helping Jun regain his balance to stand.

"Y-yeah...Sure. I'm okay anyway, I'm still can walk." Jun replied as Velvet smirks before letting go her hand, startling Jun briefly as he almost losing his balance. "Well, thanks Yumeko. Come back now" Jun said as she returns Yumeko to Beast ball.

"Rest well master. It's always a pleasure to help you." Yumeko replied with a smile before she returned to her Beast ball where she contained.

"Jun...I'll admit...Your performance and skills in that battle earlier...is very Impressive." Velvet praised with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Really?" Jun asked with dorkly look.

"Uh...sure." Velvet replied.

"Well...I just do what i can truly do to defeat our foes. That's all i need whenever battle is commenced, focus on defating that."Jun replied while scratching his head and smile nervously.

"Ah~ These two really close together~! i sense something fishy between these two!" Magilou exclaimed teasingly.

"It Just Normal conversation..."Jun Replied.

"If you got problem with that, I can simply devour you here and now." Velvet threathening Magilou.

"Woa woa~ chill you two. I'm just Joking okay?" Magilou said as she tried to assure the two.

"Everyone! Van eltia already arrive! Quick, Jump!" Eizen exclaimed as Van Eltia, the Aifread Pirate ship arrives in the dock and at the same time, H eJumps to the ship alongside Rokurou who snatch Magilou and bring her to the ship.

"Hey! You can't treat me roughly like this whoa!" Magilou screamed as Rokurou Brings her to the ship.

"Come on let's go!" Jun said before he jumps as well, followed By Rotom then Velvet who carrying Number 2 toward the ship.

The Group manage to land into the ship safely.

"Woo! The Plan certainly works perfectly first mate!" Benwick exclaimed happily.

"I cannot do it without these guys help, especially Jun and his Pokemons also Velvet herself." Eizen replied.

"It's okay. Naturally we, living beings is helping each other no matter we are Human or not." Jun replied in response.

"Lucky enough no daemons on the dock like before bzzt!" Rotom said as he Looking at the dock without any sign of daemon.

"That electric Oni sure done his job well." Rokurou commented.

"Come on, set sail quick!" Eizen ordered.

"Yes!" Benwick obeyed as Van eltia began to set sail through the Vortigern

In the middle of ocean. Van Eltia currently sails there. Everyone can be seen resting on the ship after the whole things happened in Vortigern. Number 2 can be seen panting and shivering in fear. Jun also can be seen speaking about the whole things happened in Vortigern to Benwick, who astonished By it. Meanwhile Rotom Resting on Jun's bag. Munching some pokebeans.

"I see. Nicely done there Kazami!" Benwick exclaimed smiling and Giving a thumbs up to Jun. Who grinned in response

"Rotom at least got the footage of it, if you want to watch. Just ask him." Jun replied before the Living dex who just manage to finishes his eating getting out from his bag.

"Maybe later bzzzt, I'm full in quota right now bzzt..."Rotom said as he now stuffed and his stomach getting full.

"Oh Geez...Save some for the others pal!" Jun reprimanding the living dex before he looking at Number 2.

"...I'm sorry" Number 2 meekly apologizing toward Velvet. Velvet looking brifly at the boy before she crouch down to the boy level.

"If it's that important to you, keep it safe. You wouldn't want to lose it again." Velvet said gently toward Number 2. He a bit surprised Velvet wasn't get mad as he expected. Eizen approaches the boy.

"Give it, I need it to set a course." Eizen said as he demands Number 2 to give him his compass. But Number 2 didn't want to give it to him and cluthing it tightly.

"Fine, you read it for me, then." Eizen said, knowing how Fond Number 2 to his compass was.

"You really like that compass boi?" Jun asked

"Yeah!" Number 2 replied happily.

"Finally kid, now you can express yourself. I'm proud of you." Jun said smiling and patting Number 2 Head.

"Yeah, thank you so much!" Number 2 said as he bowed to Jun.

"But listen, kid. While you can read the compass, Give me one false reading, and you're shark bait." Eizen said warned Number 2 to read the compass carefully.

"Eh?" The Malak boy said confused and curious about what Eizen said.

"He means you need to be careful to read the direction form the compass, or else it gonna lead us to another problem and danger." Jun explained

"Better work hard." Velvet said to Number 2.

"Yeah...i will." Number 2 before she looking at Velvet. "Um..What's "Laphicet"? anyway?" He asked. Jun and Rotom went speechless by what Number 2 said while Eizen and co. Confused about it.

"Hey Jun...is that-"Rotom whispered but Jun interupt him.

"Sssh." Jun told Rotom to shut his mouth, Jun remember about the whole flashback of Velvet losing her brother, Laphicet and he didn't want Velvet know about they already aware or knowing about her past. Rotom immediately nodded as he get what Jun means.

Velvet meanwhile shaken a bit, remembering her brother fate in the hands of Artorius pretty much scarred her life and the reason of her quest of revenge. Killing Artorius always in her top prority and nobody will prevent it. "...It's a name, Your name." Velvet replied awkwardly.

"She naming this boy after her late brother it seems." Jun muttered.

"Yeah she is bzzzt." Rotom muttered as well.

"My...My name?" Number 2, Now Laphicet asked as he suddenly getting a name.

"Yeah, That's your name. We're gonna call you that from now on boy. You're now Laphicet, No Longer Number 2." Jun said grinning toward Laphicet. Happy not only he manage to gaining his emotion and his abillity to express himself back. He not have a name that suits the Malak boy well.

"Laphicet...Laphicet is my name. Thank you for giving me a name..." Lahpicet said before he began to smile. Velvet and Jun smiles as well seeing the boy response.

"It's a fine name." Rokurou commented.

"A Good name for our friend bzzt!" Rotom added, meanwhile inside their respective Pokeball. Bruno and co. Who hearing the whole commotion proudly smile as their trainer and their friends successfully giving Laphicet a name and regaining his abillity to express himself and his emotion back.

"Well, It's no Magilou." Magilou commented.

"We're through the channel, Give us a course, Laphicet!" Eizen ordered the Malak boy.

"Aye-aye sir! We're headed straight for Loegres!" Laphicet exclaimed before he pointing to the ocean.

"Loegres?" Jun asked.

"According to my database bzzt, Loegres is a city teeming with exorcists, who are held by high regard by its citizens, The Home of Abbey and capital of Midgand located there bzzt! it also knowsn as "Jewel of the Empire". " Rotom explained.

"Ho...those bastard Headquarters hmm? Sounds like a challenge for me." Jun said with determined look and slasher smile.

"But we don't come there to make a problem Jun. We came in order to searching "Him" "Velvet reminding the Boy about her Quest.

"I know man. But if any exorcist attempt to catch us, we gonna smash them into pieces. Agree?"Jun replied while asked.

"...You're really Impulsive aren't you?" Velvet said in her usual serious tone before suddenly pulling Jun's cheek with her bandaged left hand.

"Yeoooow! I'm promise I will Behave well!" Jun screamd in pain while everyone laughed seeing his misfortune, except Laphicet who puzzled by what he just witness.

"HAHA! Thug boy really submissive when it comes to his lovey dovey eh?" Magilou teased before Velvet giving her a harsh glare, to her fear.

"Okay, I'm make it sure you keep your promise about aren't causing any trouble." Velvet said before letting go her hand from Jun's cheek. "Otherwise, I will devour you." She continued her statement.

"Aye aye miss..."Jun groaned in pain while one of his cheek, the one who Velvet's pinch earlier wents red and swelling comically.

"Did He did something wrong?" Laphicet asked.

"No Bzzt. Velvet Just wanted to remind Jun about to didn't act Impulsively and make it sure he understand and behave well Bzzt." Rotom explained.

"I see."Laphicet commented.

The Group continue to sail toward The next island. The Capital of Loegres where Abbey stationed. Who knows what waiting for them there, but certainly. Another adventure awaits the group. What kind adventure is it? Stay tune at Tales of Supernova sun and Penumbra Moon!

[Closing Screens: Bruno The Incineroar, Raigeki The Thundurus, Yumeko the shiny Celesteela,Don Magnifico The Shiny Ludicolo,Wanda the Tsareena,Hasshan the Shiny Toucannon, and Pucci the Mega Metagross]

* * *

 **=TO BE CONTINUED=**

 **And That's for Chapter 5 ladies and gentlemen! This chapter seriously one of the longest chapter i ever made(32k words is insane currently for me at this point). Well, I'm decide to adding more horizontal lines at the end of skit scenes only. the whole chapter filled with battle scenes which is the hardest part for me to write. I'm feel i need to adding a bit chant during Force transformation. but hope you're like it! Now Fun fact's time!**

 **-Raigeki, Jun's Thundurus not only get his name from a Yu-gi-oh! spell card with the same name. His name literally means "Lightning strike". Thundurus classified as Bolt strike Pokemon. sure it fits. His mannerism kinda like Kabuki actors in most media. i prefer Incarnate form of Raigeki more than Therian due its useful Prankster abillity. but don't worry, he can became Therian form too. His Battle cry also based from Kabuki Noises.**

 **-The whole Battle scene of Jun's UB Force: Celesteela(Especially the Corkscrew Crash finisher) probably already familliar with you're guys. so i don't need to explain it. But The Ultra Rocket Drill weapon that exclusive for UB Force: Celesteela form based on Kamen rider Fourze Rocket drill states weapon. which actually a rocket drill-gauntlet. I'm also throwing Fourze's reference by having Jun screaming the main hero on the said series Signature cry.**

 **-Shinobi of Storm: Raijuemon form name as Jun's said in this story. it came from Lightning beast Yo-kai Raiju and Goemon Ishikawa, the "Robin hood" Figure from Japan that executed by Hideyoshi toyotomi by boiling him alive. His appearance based from Shurikenny, a Ninja Yo-kai from Yo-kai watch series and also Being Masked Ninja with Lightning abillities, Kakashi from Naruto and Kinji Takigawa/Starninger from Shuriken sentai Ninninger also providing its base.**

 **-Ghost of Cumulonimbus form based from Electro, a Spiderman Villain. as well Lightning Gremlin from Gremlins movie 2.**

 **-The Chapter name is from a song on Kamen rider Ex-aid Story with the same name.**

 **Don't forget to leave review per usual! I'm greatly appreciated if you do, Just let me know what is your opinion about my stories. Have a good time guys! ciao~!**

Next Chapter: The First Sheperd, Artorius, Arrival in Loegres, and Faba grand entrance!


	8. Chapter 6: The First Sheperd, Artorius

Tales of Supernova Sun and Penumbra Moon

 **Disclaimer**

 **-Pokemon Series: Nintendo**

 **-Tales of berseria: Bandai Namco**

* * *

 **Tales of Supernova Sun and Penumbra Moon**

By Arie Draconoid

 ** _Chapter 6: The First sheperd, Artorius. Arrival in Loegres and The Beast rifle true Function!_**

[Intro Theme]

Previously, Jun and Group manage to reach Vortigern in order to open the gate of the said fortress to ensure Van Eltia, The Aifread Pirates ship can get through in order to reach Loegres. With the plan went success despite the group must facing many adversaries and problems in the fortress. Also Number 2 finally manage to develop his emotions and freely express himself again and also getting a new name, Laphicet. Named after Velvet''s late brother. With the group ready to reach the Loegres. Currently Jun can be seen inside his room,sleeping soundly while dreaming about...something...

"Velvet...nyemm...yeah...there...nyemm.."Jun mumbling and talking in his sleep while hugging his hugging Pillow. Rotom also just newly wake up from his sleep and attempt to waking his owner and friend up.

"Hey Jun! It's already morning! Wake up bzzt!" Rotom exclaimed as he shaking Jun's head. To no avail. Jun still wandering within his own dream, Rotom having an idea. First the Dex landed on the table before getting out from his dex before...

"Forgive me bzzt... **Thunderbolt!** " Rotom shouted before zapping the still sleeping Jun with massive amount of lightning.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jun Screamed in pain get electrocuted, comically giving the poor Guy X-ray sparks.

Outside Van Eltia, Jun screams can be heard from there as well.

"Whoa! What's that sound? I think thug boy just reaching his period!" Magilou commented.

"He already that lively this morning? *yawn* geez..."Rokurou added while yawning, indicating he just wake up.

"I better check him up...already loud this morning..."Velvet muttered before entering the door that lead to crew's Room.

"Did Jun is Okay anyway?" Laphicet asked in worry.

"Probably..i don't even knew what happened..."Eizen replied with his usual shrug.

Back to Jun and Rotom, Jun finally woken up from his sleep, albeit now comically scorched black. Rotom can be seen already back to his dex...complete with 4 comical nasty bumps on his head. Indicating Jun react to his way to waking him up a bit...rough.

"Why You waking me up like that?!" Jun asking angrily toward Rotom.

"You've already know you're really hard to be woken up bzzzt! Miss Hakagi wasn't even here to wake you up, so i don't have choice bzzzt!" Rotom exclaimed and telling his reason to electrocutes Jun so he wake up from his sleep.

"Oh man...I'm really need to take a bath." Jun complained as he looking at his body before using recover to heal himself from Rotom's Thunderbolt damage., he now only wearing his white Underwear and nothing less. Exposing his highly athletic body, complete with A Nasty Scar on both of his shoulders.

 ***CRASH!***

Suddenly, Jun's room door opened by somebody, startling Jun and Rotom. It was Velvet who attempt to check why Jun screaming so loud in the morning.

"Jun, what happened you shou-"Velvet attempt to ask only interupted by what she just seen. The sight enough to make both her and Jun's face went full red each other. "Ah...ah...ah..."Velvet attempt to scream but couldn't before she turns back from Jun and cover her face in embrassement

"O...OI! WHY YOU'RE DIDN'T KNOCK THE DOOR FIRST?!" Jun asked comically Loudly as he rushes up searching his Pants to cover his...underwear.

"S-sorry! I don't know...!" Velvet exclaimed while still try to get rid the whole embrassing sight from her whole mind.

"Both of You clearly hopeless bzzt..."Rotom facepalmed.

After clearing both misunderstanding...

"So...Rotom electrocuting you to waking you up?" Velvet asked while sitting on the Chair nearby Jun's study desk

"He is...not the most pleasant think though." Jun replied, he already wear his usual clothes and cleaning himself up.

"That explain it, prepare yourself anyway. We gonna reach Loegres soon enough." Velvet reminded.

"Yeah of course, better make breakfast to everyone before we taking our first step in there." Jun said before he taking his cookware from his bag. "Please tell everyone breakfast will ready." He said before preparing to cook meals for Velvet and co.

"I will, but no matter how good your meal was. I can't taste it at all..." Velvet replied before she leaving Jun's room.

"I Kinda sad she suffer such thing like that..." Jun said with sad tone as he witnessing Velvet leaving his room.

"Well...not mention her whole past we seen from Dialga bzzt." Rotom buzzed while preparing berries and Ingredients for Jun to cook.

"Don't worry man. No matter what happened, i will make Velvet happy again. I wish to see her at least genuinely happy. At least restoring her happiness." Jun said as he preparing to cook some meals.

"Before that I want to ask Jun. Is okay we cooking in your room bzzt?" Rotom asked.

"Not much room in this Ship, but lucky enough my Room is pretty spacious enough to fit things that i brought here." Jun replied as he cooking meals for everyone. "Though the one who I occupied is their missing captain room though." He added.

"That explain it bzzzt"Rotom buzzed before...

"Alley Hoopa-ring~!" A voice suddenly shouted behind the two. Shocking them as they're turn around.

"What the?! A Pokemon?!"Jun exclaimed as he looking at the voice source behind who appears from a purple smoke. It's a small(but larger than Rotom), devil/imp-like Pokemon with Light purple body with Large Yellow ring on his lower body and several Pink markings, has Green eyes with yellow sclera, a pair of Bull horns, a Pink Ponytail, and having Yellow markings on his forehead. The Pokemon has wispy structure as its lower body and he carrying a pair of large ring in his horn. That Pokemon was The Mythical Mischief Pokemon, Hoopa. Currently he in his Confined form.

"It's a Mythical Pokemon Hoopa Bzzt! here it is!" Rotom exclaimed in excitement before taking Hoopa Pictures.

"What A Mythical Pokemon like this guy doing here? Suddenly appeared..." Jun said in shock while try to continue his cooking.

"Child of origin, I'm being sent By Giratina and Arceus-sama to help and watching over you! Surprised?" Hoopa explained as he encircling Jun around before snatching a Figy berry and eat it.

"Helping me? How?" Jun asking the Mischief Pokemon.

"Many things! Like In battle or retrieving something from your world without going back to your own world. Plus i need to gather information about Desolation too, and also ensuring your safety. Are we find agreement here?" Hoopa replied while asked.

"S-Sure...if that an order from Arceus and Giratina, well..acceptable."Jun nodded despite still in disbelief by Hoopa's sudden appearance.

"Good! So what do you need?" Hoopa asked the boy.

"Get Rotom's appliances already. I need things for washing My clothes,drying them, some kitchen appliances, said you can summon anything right? Get an electric generator too. Also this the List of Ingredients that i need for cooking, get'em."Jun said.

"Well said!" Hoopa said before the mythical Pokemon throw both of his rings to the air which they're floating in the place. His eyes glows purple as he prepare to summon what are Jun wanted. "Alley Hoopa-ring~!" Hoopa exclaimed before everything that Jun wishes was summoned from there.

"BZZT! he really do it!" Rotom astonished after witnessing what just Hoopa done.

"Whoa! You're really can do this man? No wonder why you're a Genie!" Jun asked astonished as well.

"Everything and anything, i can summon them! Just ask me!"Hoopa exclaimed with a cocky grin "If you're even need my help. Take this!" He exclaimed before throwing a Strange Bottle-like thing which Jun manage to catch.

"Is this..."Jun said as he seeing the strange Bottle in his hand.

"I'm a genie Pokemon, every genie need the 's Prison bottle! My precious possession! If you're need me for something, i will help Jun. Just shake the bottle then open it! Now i go to my next appointment from Giratina-sama. Alley Hoopa-bye~!" Hoopa exclaimed before the Mischief Pokemon vanishes in Puff of pink smoke.

"Did what he said is true bzzt?" Rotom asked.

"Who knows? Probably i will test it later. Anyway, I better have him helping me setting these whole things that Hoopa's summons there." Jun said as he seeing things that Hoopa summons for him.

"But, there's no electricity here bzzt! how we can even use them?" Rotom asked again.

"Either You,my other electric type Pokemon, or me using Zap plate can charge 'em up. Besides, You can possess these appliances right? Your Job basically providing function for these appliances kay?" Jun explained before he taking 2 Quick balls.

"Aye aye sir bzzt!" Rotom obeyed as he giving a salute before getting out from his dex again and enters the Oven, becaming Heat Rotom In process. Then Jun began his works with his Pokemon to setting up his appliances and electricities. As well cooking many meals

 **{Linebreak}**

Back To Rokurou and co.

"So Rotom waking Jun Up like that? He got some power indeed! I wonder why he didn't battle despite his power."Rokurou said as he hearing Velvet's story. Velvet can only giving a facepalm in response.

"That gonna be hurt for Jun..."Laphicet commented and cringed hearing it.

"Sure he give the boy a shocking experience to remember with! Kyahahahaha!" Magilou laughed hearing Jun's misfortune.

"You better shut up, He's here."Eizen said as everyone witnessing Jun and Scalius also Rotom bringing the breakfast for everyone. Looking at the meals that Jun himself prepare like they're in five-star restaurant right now.

"Woa, they're smell good." Laphicet commented.

"And look delicious too!" Magilou added.

"Get the table ready Scalius!" Jun ordered.

"Alright Sensei." Scalius nodded before he preparing the portable Table for everyone to eat, he also bringing chairs for everyone for sit down with. After everything was ready. Jun immediately putting the food on the table. Everyone immediately sits and ready for eat.

"ITADAKIMASU!" Everyone exclaimed before the group go eating.

"Hey, Took you long Jun. But we hearing many noises from your room. What it is?" Rokurou asked while munching his Food.

"Oh, I'm just...cleaning my room. Plus Just a bit setting up. That's all." Jun replied as best as he could while he eating his salmon.

"Did you the one who cook these cakes and cookies too Thug boy?" Magilou asked as she taking a slice of Tiramisu cake from table and eats it "and its Delicious~!" She squealed in delight

"Yeah, with Rotom Help." Jun replied before pointing Rotom, who munching His own Tiramisu cake too.

"Eh? Rotom can cook too?" Rokurou asked while munching his sushi.

"Well, with some...requirement to do bzzt!" Rotom replied as best he could. Since he felt, Jun the one who do most cooking instead him, he simply using his Heat Rotom form to bake some cakes or grill some food that needs Oven as part of process.

"Well, talk about such good talent. You a very capable cook as Velvet said in tunnel long time ago Jun."Eizen complimented as he drink his beer.

"Yeah, I'm learning to cook because I'm taking journey alone in Alola. Since only me the one who can provide food for my Pokemon to eat. I'm taking this whole cooking very seriously. And also I'm the one who cook should mother busy with her job as...well model. There also a friend that helping me improving myself as well." Jun explained with dorkly fashion.

"I see. on the Journey, somebody that capable to preparing food is also one of the most important for their crewmember." Eizen commented.

"Even if your food delicious, what's good if someone cannot taste it..." Velvet said lamenting about her inabillity to tasting Jun's food. "But, I think you surpassing me on cooking Jun." She continued.

"Well, it can't help it you're being a Therion-class daemon. But you're better eat too, if you getting hungry and didn't eat any,It will affect your health conditon girl." Jun replied. Velvet only sighed by Jun's response before she decide to eat as well.

* * *

 _(Skit: Berry funny Jun)_

As everyone busy with their food. Magilou seeing Scalius eating some kind of durian-like fruit. The Scaly Pokemon seems enjoy the said fruit.

"Hey Lizardman! What's eating?" Magilou asked Scalius. Which momentarily stopping the scaly Pokemon from eating.

"Durin berry." Scalius replied before he continue to eat.

"A Berry? It more like durian..."Magilou commented.

"Well, Despite how it looks like. That thing is a berry, an elusive plant that grows from our world." Jun explained.

"So that's one of things from your world thug boy? Can i try?" Magilou replied while asked.

"Sure, there many kinds of berries there." Jun said before taking a Sitrus berry for Magilou "I recommend you this one for beginners." He continue to said.

"Beginners? Really?" Magilou said as she raised an eyebrow hearing what Jun Just said.

"Well, there 5 kinds of flavor of berries bzzt. Spicy,Dry,Bitter,sour,Sweet. Sometimes they're just have 1 flavor,sometimes their flavor is mixed each other." Rotom explained a she can be seen Munching a slice of watermelon-like berry, or Watmel berry in this case."Picking and eating berry must be carefully done or wrong berry, your tongue in trouble bzzt." He added.

"Huh, I'm not a kid that needed to be reminded by such things like that." Magilou replied before taking the oran berry and eats it. The sweet and rich flavour enough to make her smile in happiness. "Oh sweet with few other tastes. But delish~!" She squeeing.

"Yeah, Oran berry easy to taste and eat. That is why it good for beginners."Jun said before looking at Laphicet who looking at some Oran berries. "If you wanted one, you can take it Laphicet." He said to the curious boy.

"O-okay..." Laphicet said before the boy taking one and eats it, he smiled because how delicious it is.

"Delicious right?"Jun asked while smiling, Laphicet nodded in agreement.

"Those berries seems delicious! Can i try one who sweeter than that Oran berry?" Rokurou asked.

"I recommend Watmel berry bzzt, here."Rotom replied before giving a slice of Watmel berry to Rokurou. The Yaksha daemon immediately grab it and eats it.

"That's nice flavour inside indeed!" Rokurou praised before taking another and eats it, despite his rough attitude, Rokurou loves sweets.

"In My World, berry used for making many kind of foods, like jellies,sauces,even medicines. Like that. Some berries even used in pokemon battles, normally for healing Pokemon and make them more energetic to fight. Like that Oran berry for example." Jun explained while he munching another slice of Watmel berry from the dish.

"Several berries can only work outside battle though bzzt." Rotom added.

"Kinda like Gel if you're asking me." Velvet commented before taking an oran berry. it tasteless for her, but she can feel the berry in enjoyable somehow.

"Gel?" Jun said puzzled by what Velvet said.

"According to database bzzt, it some kind of...sweets or candy from this world. Normally used to heal somebody in battle or enjoy themselves with it. Their Texture Akin of chewy soft candy." Rotom explained before showing a bunch of gels with different colours each on his screen. "Like berries bzzt, they've come with different flavours." He continue to explain.

"I see, nothing different at all." Jun commented before Velvet offering him a red gel.

"Care to taste this one?" Velvet asked

"Why not? Thanks." Jun said before eat it, it's apple-flavoured. "Nice." He commented. Velvet simply sighed by Jun's simple response.

"Hmm, i need different why not this one?" Magilou said before she picks...a red berry with appearance of spiky Tomato. To Jun and his Pokemon shock and horror.

"Hey Magilou! Don't eat that one! That's Tamato berry!" Jun Warned in panic as he witnessing the familliar overwhelming spicy berry that cannot be eaten raw. Overall it's basically like Carolina reaper chili version of Pokemon world and Jun knew the spiciness level is very horrifying.

"Big trouble bzzt! Big trouble!" Rotom buzzed and also panicked.

"Oi Witch! You seriously gonna eat that Tamato berry?!" Bruno exclaimed while asking Magilou with one of his eyes twitched.

"Why? Poisonous? Don't scaring me like that thug boy. Though it kinda hot to touch, it look delicious~!" Magilou said ignoring Jun warnings.

"I'm warning you girl! If you eat it raw that thing gonna-" Jun attempt to warn Magilou only fall deaf to her ears as she immediately take a bite...before Magilou's face suddenly wents red and her expression turned into Blank white eyes.

"Why you didn't let her eat that?" Eizen asked.

"Yare-yare she is doomed...DOOMED." Scalius replied before everyone witnessing what happened to Magilou afterwards in shock.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! MY LIP! MY POOR LIP! AAAAAAAAAAH!" Magilou shrieked in pain as the Tamato berry taste, who ultimately extremely spicy and began to overwhelm the poor witch mouth, throat and tongue and she began to running around frantically in circle and comically breathe fire from her mouth. Everyone who witness giving an astonished look and sweatdrop on their head.

"It's really that hot?!" Rokurou exclaimed in shock.

"Don't blame me, my curse didn't playing part on this." Eizen commented with his usual shrug while munching a yellow lemon-shaped berry, but he immediately cringed in shock after tasting it "S-sour..." He muttered.

"Didn't playing part your ass..." Jun facepalmed after realizing the berry that Eizen eat was Nomel berry, one of the most Sour berry in Pokemon world.

"Did you eat Nomel berry bzzzt? It overwhemingly sour, but with few of sweet tasty berries or sugar. The sourness wouldn't last long." Rotom explained before giving Eizen 3 slices of Watmel berry, which Eizen take and eat immediately.

"Thanks..."Eizen replied in relief as now he can get rid of the sourness of Nomel berry.

"Jun, did Tamato berry is that spicy?" Laphicet asked.

"In the fact, it the spiciest berry in pokemon world! 1 bite enough to make you scream in agony and burns your mouth,throat,and tongue! Calm down girl! I'll help ya!" Jun said before taking something from his bag, it was a plain-flavoured yoghurt. There 2 of them.

"Yoghurt bzzt? that good for stopping spiciness, water only make it worse!" Rotom explained.

"I thought water can always solve the spiciness..." Rokurou commented.

"Velvet, care to restrain her?" Jun asked as he pointing Magilou who still running frantically while breathing fire at the same time.

"Don't mind if i do." Velvet replied before grabbing Magilou with her daemon claw, stopping the witch on her place.

"LET ME GOOOO! LET ME GOOO! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!" Magilou screamed hysterically as she flailing her arms and legs about, only for Velvet gripping her daemon claw tighter at the same time Jun approaches the two.

"Quick Jun! She a bit restless here..." Velvet reprimanded.

"YEAH I AM! IT'S HOT!" Magilou keep screaming before Jun shut her up by directly pour the yoghurt to her mouth while it was opened. Not long after, she feels a bit better, except Magilou's lip now...Swollen and turns red. Rokurou and Bruno also Rotom try to hold their laughter seeing it,while Velvet,Scalius,Jun and Eizen sighed also Laphicet surprised.

"You better learn to listen the others warning girl, did you know Tamato berry is the spiciest berry in my world and eat one enough to hurt your mouth and co. So badly? This what you get for not listening." Jun said before giving Magilou a mirror, which she react in shock seeing her Comically swollen lips, Velvet smirks while Rokurou and Rotom also Bruno laughed seeing Magilou's misfortune, Laphicet a bit worried, while Eizen and Scalius smirks by her misfortune.

"OWWF...whwy ywou're nwot wwarn mwe ewarlwier?(Why you're not warn me earlier?)" Magilou asked while groaned in pain, her speech also kinda strange or gibberish after eating the Tamato berry.

"You aren't listening Jun at all before bzzzt!" Rotom reprimanded before giving a dope slap on Magilou's head.

"Put your ear for good use girl...get what i said?" Jun replied with snarky tone while giving a deadpan look. Which Magilou can only nod in response, Jun immediately giving Magilou some milk to cooling down her throat.

"Eating berries can be dangerous like that huh...Seems my mother teaching about survival skill for didn't choose any plantlife that you never seen was right." Rokurou commented.

"There many things that you must approach and take with caution. Like you're said earlier, eating unknown plantlife or even animal can ended causing bigger trouble rather than filling your hungry stomach. Like it being Poisonous and killing you as an example" Eizen commented while folding his arms.

Laphicet looking curiously at Tamato berry that Magilou eat before. Before the later attempt to touch it, Velvet prevents him by grabbing the boy's right arm.

"No, you're better don't eat that if you don't want to ended like that witch nearby." Velvet warned as she pointing at Magilou, who now drinking some glass of milk from Jun to cooling her down.

"O-Okay..." Laphicet obeyed before Bruno takes the Tamato berry and eats it, he momentarily roars before breathes fire, startling everyone. But he's fine.

"AH! THAT'S SOME SPICY BERRY!" Bruno exclaimed dramatically in his heel persona before smoke comes out from his mouth for some reason. His snout also turns red too, but wasn't swollen like Magilou's mouth.

"Unless if you're a fire type pokemon like Bruno though..."Jun commented with everyone agree by his statement. Meanwhile Magilou can only groaned in pain due her swollen lip.

(Skit end)

* * *

The group then arrive in the capital loegres, after docking the Van Eltia on the Loegres docks. Everyone immediately get down from the ship, Jun also already return his Pokemon offscreen so they didn't attract any unwanted attention,while Rotom as usual, hiding within the Fighter's bag. Currently, the port where the group docks at is in Port Zekson.

"This is Loegres? for a capital it a very bustling place indeed...!" Jun commented while looking around in awe.

"We've come here not for vacationing Jun. Remember..." Velvet reprimanding the boy, which he nodded.

"Now this is refreshing! Sailing into port like normal people." Rokurou chimed in as he folding his arms.

"Well done, Boy. The sharks are gonna hungry tonight~" Magilou teased as she looking on Laphicet.

"Yes, I'm glad." Laphicet replied with a bit snarky tone before he smiling a bit.

"This won't be a problem? Docking a pirate ship here?" Velvet asked.

"That's what i want to ask too, but you're beat me for it." Jun commented as he looking around. Eizen can be seen approaching a man and speaking with the Him.

"So, how were the northern seas Eizen?" The Man asked.

"Hellawes and Vortigern are in ruins, Trade with Northgand will likely be disrupted for quite some time." Eizen explained.

"Well, I Like the sound of that. I'll have to act quickly." The man said, Meanwhile Jun can be seen searching something from his bag.

"What are you doing Big boy?" Magilou asking the Fighter.

"Well, You're see. Just setting what Pokemon I Should use. Even if i get a lot of them, Trainers can only use six normally. Also Even if i can carry more, I simply need six because more of them is a bit too far."Jun answered before taking then putting 6 Pokeballs in his belt that he choose from his bag, 1 at least including Bruno's pokeball that contain the Heel Pokemon inside.

"So, Six of them that's all you need hmm? That's make me wanted to challenge you later Jun." Rokurou commented, which Jun responded with thumbs up. Then Rokurou smirking deviously.

"I get it, everyone has their limits, except me of course~ your mighty witch know no limits~!" Magilou exclaimed dramatically.

"Yeah, Your Obnoxiousness know no limits..."Velvet chimed in.

"True story." Jun added with deadpan look on Magilou.

"Any word of the captain?" Eizen asked the man about Van aifread.

"Aye, It's an old rumor, but they say Captain Aifread was sent to Titania..."The man answered. Velvet briefly surprised before folding her arms under her huge bosoms and began to listening Eizen's conversation.

"Titania?" Jun asked, he only heard about the said Island name as the place where Velvet Imprisoned from Dialga. But he want to know if that's true or not.

"It's a prison island, where I, Rokurou,and This witch came from...especially after the advent, Artorius left me there to rot in Titania." Velvet explained.

"Yeah, but we manage to broke out thanks to Velvet though...!" Rokurou said smiling.

"Like Alcatraz if you're asking me..."Jun muttered.

"The Island prison overseen by the exorcists, eh? We'll have to look into that."Eizen replied.

"I registered your vessel as one of our merchantmen, same as always. But even so, stay on guard." The man said toward Eizen.

"No wonder why he didn't even worried docking a Pirate ship in the Public dock man." Jun commented.

"There's a grand ceremony being held in Loegres. Lots of watchful eyes about." The man explained about some kind of ceremony going the be held on Loegres.

" I see. So they exchange information for mooring." Rokurou said while putting his finger under his chin.

"Information...for mooring?" Laphicet went puzzled as he tilted his head.

"Having the latest news gives merchants a chance to make favorable trades." Velvet explained.

"Naturally." Jun Commented.

"So it's worth protecting a pirate." Laphicet said.

"Not always, there some Pirate who outright evil as well,they're do many despicable things like terroizing people and taking them as hostage. If you're in my world, you're more likely get your ship blasted into pieces alongside yourself and arrested in spot should you're still alive if you are a pirate." Jun explained.

"Scary..." Laphicet commented

"That includes here too Jun, Pirate not exactly best Job that you can have." Velvet explained.

"Now you're speaking about Job, I have hard time on them..."Jun immediately sulking. Lamenting he didn't get any Job after becoming champion...aside throwing Pyukumuku's back to the sea or Pyukumuku chucker in this case. Inside his Bag, Rotom can be seen Giggled hearing it, while Velvet sighed.

"Have hard time to find Job big boy? Why don't you work to me as a servant?" Magilou chimed in.

"In your dream Washboard witch..." Jun replied.

"Hey!" Magilou exclaimed offended by Jun's remarks.

"I bet Eizen and his crew have connections like this in nearly every port." Rokurou commented while folding his arms.

"Not even the Abbey's iron decrees can withstand the force known as human greed~" Magilou added.

"I see." Laphicet replied.

 **{Linebreak}**

"Don't bother going to Titania, You won't find Aifread there." Velvet said as Eizen finishing his conversation before.

"And how do you know that?" Eizen asked back.

"Because i escaped from there, and before i did, I heard something from prisoners." Velvet replied "They said Aifread was the only prisoner to ever get out alive... and that he was taken by an old exorcist named Melchior." She continue to explain.

"!"Magilou went shocked hearing the name from Laphicet, her expression suddenly became serious and somehow, angry.

"Hey Magilou, something's wrong?" Jun asking the Witch.

"Nvermind, like even if i told you. You aren't get it at all..."Magilou replied, Jun immediately curious about what happened to Magilou after hearing the name "Melchior". Probably something personal is probably happened between the two.

"Lord Melchior is an elder legate at the Abbey. He should always be present at the headquarters." Laphicet explained.

"Legate? Like he is general or something?" Jun asked.

"Yeah, like that." Laphicet replied and nodded in response.

"Don't call him lord..."Velvet replied with a scowl before gripping her fist tightly. While Laphicet a bit shocked by her response.

"Justified Laphicet, He is Abbey higher-up. Even hearing his name makes me want to puke..."Jun replied with a scowl as well. Laphicet can only meekly nod in response.

"Van Aifread's our captain. It's starting to look like his disapppearance has connections with the highest levels of the Abbey." Eizen said.

"Their HQ should be in the capital right?" Magilou chimed in.

"Yes, at the royal villa in Loegres. I've never been there though." Laphicet explained

"That means business..."Jun commented before cracking his knuckles, eager to beat The Abbeys while putting a slasher smile, Laphicet startled as he witnessing it.

"Jun, If i can be honest...You're smile is...scary..." Laphicet commented as he shuddered behind Velvet.

"I'm agree with that, Your smile sometimes a bit unsettling..."Velvet added as well.

"Everyone in my world always saying that, my appearance not that good either...but i'm still nice and friendly guy pal."Jun replied while scratching his head Nervously. "There many people who have scary appearance but good guy in heart, also there an opposite too, Having a good look,but they're bad guys like your Former master, Teresa. Don't judge the book by the cover, get it pal?" He continue to explain.

"Don't judge the book by the cover..."Laphicet repeating what Jun just said.

"He means don't looking at and judge people based on their appearance, judge them from inside." Eizen replied. "Is what inside the heart is the most Important to deduce are you're a good guy or a bad guy." He continue to explain.

"Agree, even if you're the friendliest and the most charismatic guy...your heart the one who decide are you truly a good guy or a bad guy. There many people too who dishonest at their feelings and covers it with their own way." Jun explained before Looking at Velvet then Magilou, the two a bit surprised by this.

"Oh yeah, That's reminds me. Velvet, your business with a man in the capital right?" Rokurou asked.

"Looks like we're all headed to the same place." Eizen said.

"I'm ready for this...!" Jun exclaimed.

"I won't apologize for involving you." Velvet replied.

"Usually I'm the one who says that." Eizen commented.

"No one ever asked." Jun said sarcastically.

"I'll make sure Van eltia ready to sail then." Benwick said suddenly.

"Yeah thanks."Jun said until..."H-huh? i...is that guy was..."He suddenly said in a shock while he witnessing a man with black cape that he familliar with followed by a Yellow tapir humanoid-like creature, what make Jun familliar about the man is he catch a glimpse of its green shades as well the said tapir creature that follows him, he immediately went pale and his shocked expression showing what he truly thinking now. It was Faba and his Hypno! The two immediately walking through another side of the city.

"Jun? Is there something wrong?" Benwick asked.

"You're look awfully pale, are you seasick?" Eizen asked.

"Seems our Big, thug boy cannot handle seasick eh?" Magilou teased.

"Is he okay?" Laphicet asked.

"Don't ask me."Rokurou replied with a shrug.

"That f*cker...what that bastard doing here?!" Jun thought as he try to register what he just seeing before he suddenly runs to follow them.

"Hey Jun! What the hell..."Eizen exclaimed toward Jun who still running while a bit astonished by He suddenly runs.

"Guys! Follow me! There's something dangerous gonna happening on this city! Don't ask! Just follow me now to get your answer!" Jun shouted toward Velvet and co. Who at first confused, but judging from Jun's tone, this is serious matter. Some people who hearing what Jun said also went puzzled and began to whispers each other.

"Hey...! I told you're already to don't cause any trouble- che...you didn't even listening aren't you?!" Velvet angrily replied before decide to following Jun as well, should he lying, she ready to punish the boy. Rokurou and co. Followed soon after.

As Jun keep chasing Faba and His Hypno and following the way where the two bad guys went, Velvet and co. Also chasing the boy, fearing Jun will causing scene and Unwanted attention.

"Jun! Why are you so panicked? Something happened bzzt?" Rotom asked.

"Remember that green-shaded bastard from Aether Rotom?" Jun asked back attempting to reminding the dex about someone, Rotom thinking before he immediately surprised getting what person was Jun talking about.

"Oh! Don't tell me-" Rotom attempt to answer but Interupted by Velvet suddenly runs through him. "BZZZT!" He buzzed in shock(no pun intended)

"Hey Jun! What happening anyway? What this danger You're talking about?" Velvet asked while still running alongside Jun.

"You will know soon once i'm reaching our destination! Rotom, could you tell me where he is?" Jun answered while asking Rotom about Faba's whereabouts.

"He aren't far here! Go to that pathway on the left bzzt!" Rootm exclaimed before showing his map where Faba, symbolized by his signature Green shades can be seen there.

"There we go!"Jun exclaimed before walking through the direction that Rotom's pointed, Velvet and co. Following him as well.

As The group get through the said Pathway, it Turned Faba and Hypno already waiting for them.

 _BGM: Aether foundation's theme._

"Took you long enough kid, is your own naive curiousity the reason you following me here?" Faba said as he strike his goatee while witnessing Jun and co.

"You didn't remember me? Or you're trying to act high and mighty again eh, "Branch chief" Faba?" Jun asked with sarcastic tone toward The Aether Foundation branch chief.

"Huh? What are you talking about? This is our first time meeting each other and you said i didn't remember you? I never seen the ugly face of delinquent teen boy like you in my live. Plus, You're already know who am i hmm? Interesting...seems I been famous lately…" Faba explained, to Jun and Rotom surprise. This Faba not the same one that the two Meet. It was a different one. Remembering Arceus words about "Invader from other dimension" before, it can be assumed it was the Invader that Arceus talking about. Faba that they're currently encounter.

"Che...i get it. Like me, you're came from other dimension..."Jun finally said it.

"So he different Faba from another dimension bzzt?!" Rotom exclaimed in shock before updating his data again.

"Other dimension? You're also from there? Now i'm more interested to gather your data for Aether foundation. Said Kid, who are you truly?" Faba asked with Polite tone. despite this though, Jun already know how Rotten Faba was in his original dimension,this one probably even moreso behind his polite facade.

"I'm Jun Kazami, A champion from Alola in my dimension." Jun said.

"I see, Pokemon champion hmm? Not even in our dimension you can stop us. You aren't exist either at all…" Faba said mockingly. To Jun's anger.

"This guy seems a business, careful. He maybe not looks like it. But...i feel something terrifying that he hide behind his coat."Eizen said as he taking stance alongside Rokurou and Velvet.

"Hey Jun, who is this strange-looking and Pathetic old man?" Velvet asked as he looking at Faba.

"Strange-looking? Pathetic? How dare you calling me that dirt girl...! i'm the mighty branch chief of Aether foundation Faba! My genious mind will leave you dazed shortly!" Faba arrogantly reprimand her.

"Hmph, you're make yourself even more Pathetic...is he an enemy?" Velvet commented while asking Jun before extend her gauntlet blade. Rokurou immediately unsheathe his daggers too

"He is. He Rotten to the core..."Jun replied before transforming into Iron plate form "What are you planning in Desolation Faba?!""Jun asked angrily before preparing Gear Grind if Faba didn't spill any beans

"You're curious? Well why you don't try to found out in battle?" Faba said before Hypno steps in, smirks deviously.

"What is that ugly tapir-like thing? Is it a Pokemon too?" Magilou asked.

"Yeah it is,It's a Hypno bzzt..."Rotom replied before his screen showing A Hypno.

 ** _=Hypno, The Hypnosis Pokemon. Pure Psychic type and the evolved form of Drowzee. It carries Pendulum-like device, By swinging it around in front of the target, Hypno driving them to sleep within 3 seconds with its powerful Hypnosis abillity before eating their dream for nourishment. A very dangerous Pokemon who active at night, this Pokemon targetting mostly younger prey. There once an incident in which it took away a child it Hypnotized. In Alola, these Pokemon targets Komala. Despite all is negative qualities and danger, this Pokemon is savior for Insomniac people, who giving them good sleep plus they rarely harms people.=_** -Rotomdex Hypno's entry.

"I hate this thing..."Velvet muttered with hostile voice before stand protectively in front Laphicet with her Gauntlet blade extended plus a sharp glare to Faba's Hypno. Hypno can only smirks deviously like he ready for eating Velvet's dream and looking at Laphicet for eating the Malak boy dreams too, to Laphicet's fear.

"Rarely harm people and savior your ass...That disgusting Tapir took away a children! That's too far even for me...!" Magilou exclaimed in disgust.

"Few of my species do that madam, not even I'm Interested." Hypno said with a devious grin.

"Agree with you witch., This Pokemon naturally a villain from all info that Rotom describe." Eizen nodded before ready to fight Hypno

"I gonna cut his nose immediately." Rokurou added while brandishing his daggers

"Oh? Do you think Hypno is alone battling you guys hmm?, I don't think so!" Faba said before he taking a...Gun-like device from his coat,the part of his Beast Rifle. The Beast Gun part.

"And i was right he has weapon...Yet i never see a Gun like that before..."Eizen commented seeing Faba's Beast Gun.

"A Gun? You gonna fight directly?!" Jun exclaimed while asked before taking caution.

"Witness One of This magnificent Faba greatest invention!"Faba exclaimed before he spin the switch on the Gun.

 _ **=OPEN THE WORMHOLE!=**_

A standby techno music is played as Faba aiming to the sky, before he pull the trigger.

 _ **=LAUNCH!=**_

"Come on in!" Faba shouted as he shooting a Blue energy ball to the sky, after the altitude high enough. The energy ball exploded and "Shatter" the sky. Generating a huge,gaping Blue Ultra wormhole on it. To Jun and his group shocks.

"What the?!" Rokurou exclaimed in shock. While Eizen and Velvet went speechless about what they're witness.

"Did he just shooting the sky it shattered like mirror?!" Magilou asked in shock witnessing The Ultra wormhole.

"What is that hole?" Laphicet asked.

"That's how we came to this place...Through a dimensional gate called Ultra very rarely occurs by itself. But it said if anybody enters it, they will sent to another dimension or worse, trapped within ultra space where numerous wormholes was located...! what worse...sometimes a Wild UB like Yumeko will came in and began to wreck havoc!" Jun explained while he in shock and panic due Faba just creating an Ultra wormhole,To everyone surprise and shock too.

"You mean he gonna..."Rokurou attempt to answer only Faba interupts him

"With My Invention Beast gun, we can create Artificial Ultra wormhole anytime without the help of Legendary Pokemon. Now come in!" Faba exclaimed before several Jellyfish-shaped UB's appear from the said Artificial Ultra wormhole for assisting Hypno. Velvet and co. Immediately taking stance. In response, the Nihilego's began surrounded themselves with Beast boost aura, Raising their Special defense.

"Those jellyfish...are they also-"Eizen asked before Jun interupt him.

"Those are Nihilego's...those guys also UB like Yumeko"Jun replied. Surprising Velvet and co.

"We cannot understimate those things then, but getting in our way,they're asking for be devoured by me." Velvet commented before unleashing her Daemon claw, Intriguing Faba.

"Nihilego? What a strange name for an Ultra beast. Definitely Ultra strange!" Magilou commented. "But…why it's a jellyfish?" She began to wondered.

"Then allow me to explain again bzzt!" Rotom buzzed before his screen showing Nihilego.

 ** _=Nihilego, The Parasite Pokemon. Rock and Poison type. One Of the dangerous Lifeform that known as UB's, Codename UB-01: SYMBIONT. Nihilego is a Parasite that capable to latching on people and turning them into its host by producing dangerous Neurotoxin that if people and Pokemon-alike being injected by it will have their thoughts and actions altered by it, the neurotoxin stimulates intense feelings of excitement while causing a loss of inhibitions, which acts to forcibly bring out any latent potential within the host at cost becoming violent and defend the UB's even if that cost their lives. Nihilego's exact inteligence still unknown,but mostly it seems to act mainly on self-preservation instict, nobody know if Nihilego itself sapient or not. But it often act like a Young girl and rumored never stay in same form depending the host where this Pokemon latched at. it originated from Ultra deep sea from Ultra space=_**

"That's terrifying and messed up...turning people into meatshield by injecting them with toxic."Rokurou commented while shuddering briefly. Magilou and Laphicet nodded in agreement.

"Ck...cannot even preserve itself by its own. Pathetic..."Eizen angrily gritting his teeth hearing those explanation while glaring at the Nihilego's around Hypno and Faba

"Agree with you, being Parasite that hides behind people back...totally pathetic..."Velvet agreed by Eizen statement.

"Careful, even without their Host. Nihilego still force to reckoned with...don't understimate any Pokemon that we face in battle, they have many things hidden within their sleeve." Jun reprimanded the group.

"You're familliar with Ultra beast aren't you? You pretty smart despite your look it seems." Faba said with a sarcastic clap.

"In fact, I get some UB's on my arsenal. Do you think you alone the one who using UB's Faba?" Jun replied with cocky smile.

"Well, enough talking! Shall we go?" Faba asked while aiming his Beast Gun on the group.

"Sure!" Jun said before taking 2 Pokeball, 1 is the quick ball that contain Don Magnifico and one is another quick ball that contain another Pokemon within. "Shade! Don Magnifico! Come on out!" He exclaimed before throwing the two Quick ball to the air, the Quick ball immediately opened and release the Pokemon within.

"Alright Amigo! It's time for dance!" Don Magnifico said as he landed.

Another Pokemon also landed besides him. It's is a dark-purple squid-like Pokémon. It has a pair of fins on the bottom of its body that function as its legs. It's main body has six light-yellow spots on the front and back and a light-yellow stripe nearly wrapping around its body above the spots. Its arm-like tendrils have grown scythe-like in appearance and are very sharp. It

has a red beak, half closed eyes with black sclera, yellow irises and wavy "hair" made of eight tentacles. It Was Shade The Malamar, Jun's first Pokemon that he ever caught nearby house as Inkay.

"So, We facing that Green-shaded bastard again eh Sir?" Shade said as he looking at Faba with a Smug look.

"Oh, another Jun's pokemon and a Walking squid this time? Really?" Magilou commented.

"He looks smart despite his look,but i getting same vibe form That green-shaded man and Hypno there by looking at him." Eizen commented as well.

"It looks creepy." Laphicet added.

"Even more weirder Pokemon...but Why a Walking Squid on the land?" Rokurou wondered.

"Yeah, isnt squid supposed to be on the Water?" Velvet chimed in.

"Allow me again bzzt." Rotom buzzed before showing Malamar's entry.

 ** _=Malamar, The Overturning Pokemon. Dark and Psychic type, as well the evolved form of Inkay. Wielding the most powerful and compeling Hypnosis power of all Pokemon, it can forces others to do whatever it wants. In order to subdue prey, it lures them with hypnotic motions and flashes the pattern on its torso to draw them in, before either chopping them into pieces with its sharp fins and edge of its tentacles or wraps its tentacles around them then finishing it off with digestive fluids. Due its strong Hypnosis powers, There's many evil people who utilize Malamar for their nefarious deeds.=_** -Rotomdex Malamar's entry.

"Geez,That's creepy! He really fits if he was a villain!" Magilou commented.

"Lucky enough not same as that tapir..." Rokurou added.

"At least he on our side." Eizen said.

"Magnifico, you with me taking Faba on. Shade, take care the Hypno and Nihilegos alongside Velvet and co. Clear?" Jun ordered the two Pokemon.

"Si Senor Jun!" Don Magnifico exclaimed Before taking stance.

"With pleasure." Shade said with devious smirk before he jumps and floating nearby Velvet "The name is Shade Ladies and gentlemen, hope we can work together." He said as he introducing himself.

"Sure, If you aren't ended as a seafood dish." Velvet said before extending her claw.

"Interesting! Fight against a Therion class daemon and someone with abillity like Jun was sure gonna give me a good data. Now let's us begin!" Faba exclaimed before he taking another weapon from his coat, a Futuristic metallic Blade, its one of Beast rifle part, Beast sword.

"That one interesting Blade, i need to take it..."Rokurou commented while admiring the Blade.

"Not time for that pal...do the plan. You don't know what Faba hide behind his coat." Jun reprimanding Rokurou, to his chagrin. "Now this is the new challenge for us!" He declared as he rushes toward Faba alongside Don Magnifico, while Velvet and co.(except Magilou and Rotom who immediately watching from sideways) Rushes toward Faba's Hypno and Nihilegos, ready to fight.

BGM Ended.

(With Rokurou)

 _BGM: Rokurou's theme_

"Jellyfishes eh? Give me your best stings then...!"Rokurou goading one of Nihilego to attack him while the other Nihilego's preparing themselves to attack Rokurou as well.

" **Sludge bomb!** " The Nihilegos exclaimed as they fires purple poisonous orb toward Rokurou. The Yakhsha immediately dodges the attack, the energy orb explode once it came upon impact with the floor, Rokurou moves and immediately slashes some Nihilego's on his way. Several Nihilego sent flying or knocked down, but immediately recovers and counterattack by summoning several Gemstones and firing energy blast from it A.K.A Power gem toward Rokurou at fast rate, forcing Him to guard, only he counter them back quickly by activating his break soul,Vengeful stance and attacks them immediately with his Vengeful Punishment, one of his break soul " **Vengeance!** " Rokurou shouted as he attacked by Power gem, he quickly teleports behind the Nihilego that attacks him and creating a Cyclone that quickly sent the Nihilego Flying,damaging and knocking it down.

" **Form 3: Water hammer!** " Rokurou shouted as he executing his water arte, damaging 2 Nihilegos and weakening them, The Yaksha quickly defeats them with two slashes. "I see, these jellyfishes ironically...weak to water artes..." Rokurou said giving a deadpan look "Dissapointing, but i need to finish this quickly...!" He continued before immediately attacking the rest of Nihilegos with few artes chains and slashing combos. Hurting the horde of Parasite Pokemon badly.

" **Power gem!** " One of the Nihilego exclaimed as it fires another energy blast from Gemstones that it summoned. Rokurou quickly putting his guard up before again,using his Vengeful stance to counterattack with.

"Miss me!" Rokurou exclaimed as he preparing His Vengeful stance again, the attack connects but Rokurou sports a devious grin in his face. This time he activating his third break soul, Vengeful scourge. "Rallying Strike!" He shouted as he teleports immediately behind the said Nihilego who attacks him, creating quake on its location,damaging and knocking it down. "I'll end you! **Form 5: Scatterburst!** " he continued as he strikes The said Nihilego with his right-hand dagger, releasing a burst purple energy upon impact "And taste this! **Bone breaker!** , **Crimson flash!** , **Hurricane thrust!** " Rokurou continue to attacks any Nihilegos that attempt to attacks him with his various Artes and slashing attacks while dodging his opponent attacks(Sludge Bomb and Power gem). He manage to taking down many Nihilego's until there only 1 left. Grinning manically, Rokurou prepare to giving the last one a Big finisher, His Mystic Arte.

"Killing flash!" Rokurou shouted before he dashes toward The Nihilego before..."When I'm this close, I Won't miss!" He continues as the Yaksha daemon slashes the Nihilego upwards with his left sword to lift it into the air. Damaging it greatly then Rokurou Swiftly turning around, ready for Killing blow. " **Form 0: SUNDER!** " He shouted before thrusts his right sword at the said Nihilego and releases a powerful Black beam toward the Nihilego, Killing it instantly in single hit. Rokurou immediately sheathed back his daggers "Hahah! Fightning a Pokemon is awesome! I wish i can duke it out with Jun's other Pokemons too quickly." Rokurou said satisfied by the battle outcome. "I better get everyone first, this is wasn't enough...!" He said before running toward the others.

BGM ended.

(With Eizen)

 _BGM: ~That's my way~ Eizen the reaper._

"Fine, I'm not a beginner if it comes to handling sea creatures." Eizen said before taking stances, The Nihilegos immediately attacks him with multiple Power gems attack. " **Mirage!** " He exclaimed before sidestepping from their attacks then throwing Punch to each Nihilego,followed by flames that conjure purple spheres upon them. Damaging the Nihilegos, but it wasn't that effective due Nihilego's Rock typing. They immediately counter Eizen attack by another Power gem. But Eizen manage to dodge it without hassle.

" **Thunderbolt!** " 1 of the Nihilego,presumed the leader of the Nihilego that attacking Eizen exclaimed as its body covered by Yellow electricity before unelashing deadly Lightning bolt toward Eizen. The attack hits home, but Eizen is fine, to the said Nihilego surprise.

"Nice try...seems Reaper curse can be useful sometimes. Very rarely..."Eizen commented as his body now covered in electricity before he rushes and jumps before aiming his electrified fist to the ground nearby the Nihilego that attacks him " **Stone lance!** " he shouted as he conjure electrified stalagmite toward the said Nihilego, Impales and zapping it. " **Clear path! Tempo!** "he continued as he executing his artes chains and combos as wel several Punching and kicking attacks. Damaging the Nihilego further,noticing their leader attacked, other Nihilego began firing their Power gem to Eizen, but he immediately dodging them quickly.

Didn't wasting time, Eizen immediately attacks one of Nihilego that he approach " **Lighthouse!** " He shouted before stomps his right foot at the Parasite Pokemon, causing an earth burst and conjuring a purple sphere upon it Then Eizen followed by an Upward strike with his right fist. The attack damaging Nihilego and stun it. Giving a chance to Eizen to activating his Break soul, **Draconic dive**.

"You're wide open! Burn!" Eizen exclaimed before his body surrounded by Black draconic aura then sprouts dark wings and his eyes are shielded in yellow and red light. He then soars into the air before releasing a blast of fire down at the area in front of him, damaging many Nihilegos in radius of flames, but before he lands, he decide to activate another Break soul of his, **Dragon dive**. "Die or Get killed!" He shouted as he ended those Nihilego's with powerful diving kick that leaving behind a trail of darkness. Sending them flying and knocking them down.

" **Sludge bomb!** "Other Nihilegos shouted as they're firing purple poisonous orb toward Eizen who turned into normal, Eizen quickly dodging their attacks by flash stepping out the way then landing Several Punches and Kicks toward them. Before he flash step to distance.

" **Frigid Photon!** " Eizen exclaimed as he sends a snowball floating in a straight lane and upon contact with his enemies, it bursts into an icy, spiked structure that freeze them briefly before shatters after a few seconds. Damaging the Nihilegos and Heals Eizen a bit. With now only 1 Nihilego left, Eizen decide to finish it with his Mystic arte.

"Ready to die?!" Eizen shouted before flips his coin then advancing toward the Last Nihilego that he fight against. "If you can dodge, Just Try!" He exclaimed while strikes the Nihilego with flurry of Megaton Punches. " **Perfect Mayhem!** " He exclaimed as The Malak ending his assault with an upward punch that tosses the said Nihilego away and killing it instantly, Eizen immediately catch the coin that he toss earlier during the beginning. "Not bad, but predictable." Eizen commented before looking toward Velvet and co. Who still fighting and Rokurou approaching him.

"Whoa, that's quick." Rokurou commented a she looking at many Nihilego who beaten by Eizen

"Same goes to you. Definitely fightning a Pokemon is a good experience for me, even if this is the first time I'm facing one."Eizen replied before fixing his gloves.

"Yeah, thinking the same here man. Hey, it wouldn't be a bad idea right we asking Jun for spar against him and his Pokemon?" Rokurou asked.

"If he accept that, I'm in." Eizen replied with Rokurou responding with his usual devious smile.

"We've better helping Jun taking down that Green-shaded man. He cannot do this alone." Eizen said before the malak rushes toward Jun who currently fight against Faba

"Sure, My blades still aren't satisfied by their prey earlier." Rokurou said before following Eizen.

(With Shade,Velvet and Laphicet )

"Eat this you're Surume(Dried squid)! **Signal beam!** " Hypno exclaimed as he firing a strange rainbow colored beam form his pendulum to Shade.

"Woops!"Shade quickly dodges the attack before both his Tentacles-hand glows black "My turn then Big nosed bastard! **Night slash!** " The Malamar said before slashing Hypno quickly with them, Hypno manage to putting a guard,but the attack still can be felt by him and it HURTS.

"Ouch! Even after guarding...but i got ya! **Signal beam!** " Hypno exclaimed before firing another attack on Malamar despite being damaged so badly by Super effective Night slash, the attack hits home and making Shade screaming in Pain due he very badly weak against Bug type thanks to his typing and knocked he quickly recovers. "Dammit...i forgot to check You have Assault vest..." The Hypnosis Pokemon groaned as he taking look at a red vest that Shade manage to wear.

"Just in case though...But now taste my **SUPERPOWER!** " Shade shouted as his body bulked up briefly and engulfed in red aura before slashing Hypno with both of his tentacles, damaging the Hypnosis Pokemon. Usually Superpower lowering attack and defense stat in usage, but Shade's abillity, Contrary reverse that and resulting the Overturning Pokemon engulfed in orange aura, Raising his attack and defense. "Night slash!" He continued as all of his tentacles glows black before he jumps and executing a front flip slashing attack toward Hypno and brutally hurts it due it resulting a Critical hit.

"Gyah!" Hypno screaming in pain and barely can't stand up. "Boss..."He groaned in pain, Faba, who currently fight against Jun hear this and immediately throw a super potion before shooting it with Beast Gun, the Potion contents spilled on Hypno. Healing the latter.

"Hey Jun! Little help here!" Shade exclaimed

"There!"Jun exclaimed a she currently on his Iron Plate form do the same thing as Faba done, throwing Super Potion before shooting it with a Flash cannon, the Potion contents spilled on Shade, healing the Overturning Pokemon too.

"Now you're dead punk! **Signal beam!** " Hypno shouted before firing another rainbow colored beam to Shade, the Malamar immediately anticipates this and quickly dodges.

"Don't make me angry, you're gonna regret it! **Psycho cut!** " Shade warned before both of his Tentacle hand glows pink then he attempt to slash Hypno with it.

 **"Wake-Up slap!** "Hypno shouted as his right hand glows white before he retaliates with a Slap toward Shade. Both Pokemon attacks connect and causing electric crackles madly, the two Hypnosis master Pokemons quickly clashes and duke it out with their respective moves, hitting and dodging each other.

Meanwhile, Velvet and Laphicet dealing with the rest of Nihilego that attacks them. The two working together in order to taking down the swarms of Nihilegos.

"So, this is one of Ultra beast that Jun talking about...doesn't matter, get in my way means coming for getting devoured..."Velvet said before she extend her daemon claws

"Well, I'm not gonna going easy to you!"Laphicet declared, The Nihilego's quickly fires their Power gem toward the duo, but Both Velvet and Laphicet quickly dodges.

"Take care the one in left Laphicet! I'm taking care in the right! Got it?" Velvet said before she extend her gauntlet Blade, Ready to attack the Nihilegos.

"Alright, I got it!" Laphicet said before he going to the other way.

"Be careful or else i'll devour you...!" Velvet remind the Malak boy, which Laphicet nodded in response.

The Two immediately begin the battle against the Nihilego's swarms. Velvet, glaring hostilely at her adversaries,she then extend her daemon claw "Alright, Who's the first one who wants to be devoured?!" Velvet exclaimed before sprints toward the swarms of Nihilego that she face against.

" **Power gem!** " The Nihilegos shouted as they fires another Gem shards toward Velvet, She quickly dodges as she approaches them.

" **Devour!** " Velvet snarled as she execute a claw swipes that hurts the Nihilegos badly, then she continued her attack by slashing them with her Leg Blade and Blade-gauntlet without mercy. Then she Therionized herself by slashing another Nihilego with her Daemon claw, taking Amorphous traits as the result.

" **Sludge Bomb!** " Three Nihilego shouted as they're fires a Glowing purple poisonous orb to Velvet. Anticipates this, She Immediately Kicks another Nihilego on the Attack path,damaging the said Nihilego instead her. She then proceed to rushes forward and executing Multiple slashing attacks from her Leg balde, Blade-gauntlet,and her Daemon claw.

"You won't get away! **Thunder Blitz!** " Velvet shouted as she firing a gravity sphere toward the Nihilego that damages them before slashing them with her Blade-gauntlet for extra damage. " **Shadow flow!** " She continued as she strikes The Nihilego with her left hand first, conjuring a flickering purple sphere upon them. She then ejects her gauntlet-blade and performs a clockwise spin, slashing the Nihilego and knocks it away, One Nihilego fires a Power gem and successfully hit Velvet and damaging her, but she ignore the pain before slashing the said Nihilego with her Consuming claw again and therionized her by taking Amorphous traits.

"Get lost!" Velvet snarled as she executing multiple claw swipes and slashing attacks toward many Nihilegos without mercy, she will ensure they're totally finished.

Meanwhile, as for Laphicet. He manage to hold on against Nihilego's swarms pretty well by his own.

"Sorry, but i can't let you pass!"Laphicet said before he tosses some magic papers toward Nihilegos that burst into energy blast, hurting them. 2 Nihilegos firing Power gem to the Malak boy,but he manage to dodge them. Despite his innocent personality, Laphicet still a powerful Malak with amazing magic abillities. " **Frozen flame!"** Laphicet shouted as he tosses a sheet of magic paper imbued by ice mana at the two Nihilegos that bursts with fire upon contact. While it hurt the Nihilego, it aren't effective due Nihilego's typing as the Nihilego keep firing their Power gem toward Laphicet, Lahpicet firing another Frozen flame to cancel the Power gem before preparing another attack "How about this? Frigid Pillar!" He continued as he throw another magic paper toward them , this time it conjuring a small line in front of himself that burst into an Ice formation and quickly stun the Nihilegos and stopping their attack, Laphicet seeing this as a chance to attack so he keep tossing his magic papers that explode into energy blast upon contact to his target

"Got you kid! **Sludge bomb!** " Another Nihilego firing Sludge bomb, it almost hit Laphicet home as the Malak boy barely dodges it. Laphicet counters by firing another Magic paper, but the Nihilego firing another Sludge bomb to the paper, destroying it before it lands nearby the Malak boy, shocking him.

"This one much smarter than its fellow..."Laphicet muttered as dodging some Nihilego's attack before preparing another spell. " **Rainbow mist!** " He shouted as he throws a sheet of paper toward The Nihilego, conjuring two concecutive pillars of light upon it, damaging it. Seeing some Nihilegos surrounds him, Laphicet simply preparing his artes spell " **Dark quarter!** " He continues as the Malak boy performs a counterclockwise spin, releasing four light spheres around him that bursts into dark spheres shortly afterward. Damaging all Nihilego and paralyzing them. Laphicet seeeing this as a chance to finish them with his Mystic arte.

"Spirits, release!" Laphicet shouted before draws out multiple sheets of paper around him and sends them up,thereafter descending and surrounding the Nihilegos "You've wronged me!" He continued as two chains surround the Nihilegos at the same time, Immobilizing them from moving like a cage. "Here's your justice! **Binding order!** "He finishes as Laphicet then pushes a sheet of Paper toward the trapped Nihilegos, causing the cage to contract around all of them before they are blasted away by a powerful force, defeating them all. "Phew, i did it..." Laphicet said, but Unknown to him, 1 Nihilego that previously attacked by him manage to survive and attempt to sneak attack on him,before it happened though...

" **Devour!** / **Night slash!** " Two voice which revealed Velvet and Shade shouted as the two attacks the said surviving Nihilego and defeat it instantly, to Laphicet shock as he witness the two.

"Whenever you're already finishing off the enemy, make sure you double check them to ensure they completely dead." Velvet said before approaching Laphicet "Are you alright?" She then asked as Shade stand protectively in front of them and glaring particulary at Hypno,who still standing as the Hpnosis pokemon also glaring at the Overturning Pokemon.

"I'm alright..."Laphicet nodded. "How about you Velvet?" He asked the same thing.

"I'm alright, we've better let that tapir with Shade so we can help Jun there, there something i need to ask from him..."Velvet answered as he looking at Jun and Don Magnifico who battling directly against Faba.

"I guess...anyway, thank you for saving me." Laphicet said before looking at Jun who currently clashes against Faba and being Helped By Rokurou and Eizen "Did we need to help them too?" He asked.

"I guess..."Velvet nodded before rushes toward Jun and co. Followed By Laphicet

(With Jun and co. Against Faba)

"Well, even though i hate to admit it, You're pretty strong huh, Faba..."Jun complimenting Faba begrudgingly as he still In Iron Plate form and wearing his Dragonace hell hand. Faba replied by a Psychotic smirk on his face.

"Well Agree with Jun, This guy much stronger despite how smug he was." Rokurou commented before taking a stance to fight "Said, when we done with him, can I take his Blade Jun?" Rokurou then asking Jun as his sight focused on Beast Blade that Faba's wield.

"Up to you, plus...I'm curious about those weapons and their function..." Jun replied as his sight now focused on Faba's Beast Gun.

"Well...that enough data that i got from you're guys. Well, perhaps you're worthy enough..."Faba said as he looking at his tablet before putting it back to his cape, at the same time Hypno back to his Trainer side, followed by Shade who back to Jun's side standing nearby Don Magnifico.

"Worthy for what?" Eizen asked.

"Let me say this to you...You're guys already providing me enough battle data when facing that Dire foe daemon long time ago eh?"Faba guessed to Jun and co. Shock as Faba somehow manage to know about their Fight against Hanged man in West Laban Tunnel long time ago before reaching Loegres.

"How did you know?!" Rokurou asked in shock.

"Don't tell me...Those Totem Boost...Totem sized daemon...You're behind it?!" Jun asked angrily as he guessed Faba is behind how the Hanged Man daemon gaining totem boost and size.

"So that means you're spying on us..."Velvet commented before readying her gauntlet blade, ready to cut down Faba if needed.

"Yes, I'm the one who curious about your abillities, especially you Kazami-kun." Faba answered admiting his deeds before stroke his chin "I wonder, how You're transform, using Pokemon moves, as well merging with Guardian deities and accessing their power hmm?" He asked, Jun immediately put his defense alongside Velvet and co.

"Like the hell i gonna tell you anyway, you're already a total slimeball in my dimension, the other? Worse..."Jun commented before the the gear on his shoulderpad glows. "Shift gear!" He shouted as the gear begin to spins furiously before stopping in place at the same time he surrounded by Orange glow. Faba responded by a sick, Gleeful smug smile that makes Velvet and co. Angrier by the mad scientist smug attitude.

"Maybe this time, I gonna show you..."Faba said before...Taking the Beast Ball from his coat. "My true power..." He said with a psychotic smirks on his face.

"That was-!"Velvet try to guess only Eizen interupts her.

"That ball...! he have Ultra beast like Jun too?" Eizen exclaimed as he surprised seeing the Beast ball that Faba hold.

"Bzzt?! wait..if he can summon those Nihilego from Wormhole...does that mean he caught them too?!" Rotom try to guess in shock as a panicking emoticon displayed on his screen.

"Yes, but...I'm using different UB and i'm not gonna summon it right now. Thanks to the data that i gather from tunnel long time ago, my Beast Gun true function and potential will be unleashed!" Faba said before he loads the Beast Ball into the Beast Gun

 **=UB BURST!=**

The gun announce that word as hologram of the head of certain Ultra beast with clown-like appearance appear as the Beast ball loaded into there. Before techno tune played at the response.

"Huh?" Velvet and co went puzzled as they're hearing that, but Jun,Rotom,Shade and Don magnifico shocked hearing the name and Jun immediately get it what UB That Faba caught there...

"I see...the UB You've got actually..."Jun said but interupted as Faba Aiming his Beast Gun toward His group,causing them to putting their guard up Fearing Faba will attack them.

"Transform!" Faba announce that word before Pressing the trigger and waving his beast gun,covering him within Black steams and colorful electricity that fired from the Beast gun.

"What?" The Group immediately confused by that statement as they're also confused why Faba covered in steams.

 **=ULTRA MATCH!=**

 **UB-BURST! B-BLACEPHALON...BLACEPHALON! HASSHA** (Launch) **!**

As the Transformation Phrases being announced, the Funky techno music played, the steams began to vanish as this time, unveiling Faba's transformation. He now wearing Colorful bodysuit consisted Yellow,Blue,and Pink complete with few white dots on it, he wearing white Iron boots with Big blue sphere on right foot, Big Pink sphere on right as well white gloves. He also wearing a Blacephalon-themed armor with 4 pipes attached on the back and also he wearing belt with Beast ball symbol on it., Faba still wearing his signature shades, but it colors turns Yellow,Blue,and Pink like his undersuit. But one of the most ridiculous change is Faba's hair now sported a large Afro with similar color as Blacephalon's head complete with multitude of pink and blue dots, Faba's sclera also turned blue and pink and his pupil turns yellow reflecting Blacephalon's eye color, Faba's body then surrounded by Red aura, indicating Beast Boost. That's Faba transformation, Faba-Blacephalon UB-Match! It look ridiculous and funny-looking though...

"Oh really...?"Jun commented with a deadpan look and tone seeing Faba's transformation that...very ridiculous even for his standards, especially the Afro part. "you're make yourself a *pfft* damn laughingstock right now Faba..." He continued while try to holding his laughter

"Is that his true power...?" Velvet asked with similar deadpan look and disbelief. Eizen also giving the same look before facepalming.

"Whoa..." Laphicet commented as he impressed.

"You''re impressed by that ridiculous change bzzt?!" Rotom asking the boy,before it remind him about something. "Ah, data need to be updated!" Rotom shouted before rushed to update his data.

" *Pfft!* Seriously?!" Rokurou commented while struggling to holding his laughter.

"Wahahaha! So that his true power is! He became a clown with strange hairdo to match! Not even the Lamest circus will hiRe or pay him up hahaha!" Magilou commented while laughed seeing Faba's transfrmation.

"Whoa senor! You're really know how to crack somebody up! Hahahaha!" Don magnifico said as he laughing as well.

"Really dude...really?" Shade commented in disbelief as well.

"Boss...i'll admit that kinda funny *pfft*" Hypno said a she try to holding his laughter, before greeted by Faba's whacking him with Beast blade. "Oww!" He screamed in pain comically. A large bump appear on the poor Hypnosis Pokemon's head

"Put your laughter aside! You're will know what my true power is!" Faba said before aiming his Beast gun and pressing the trigger

 **=BEAST STRIKE!=**

 **BLACEPHALON!**

Before everyone knows it, Faba's Beast Gun conjuring a projection of Blacephalon head before firing it straight toward the group, as the projection closes by...it explodes imemdiately and creating a huge explosions that sent Jun and co. Flying and damaging them badly!

 **(BOOOOM!)**

"Gah!" Jun screamed as he crashed to nearby shop, startling the owner. His body now badly burned due Faba's attack earlier

"Gwah!" Rokurou and Eizen screamed at the same time they crashed toward the wall nearby, their body also badly burned as well.

"Agh!" Shade and Don magnifico followed as well as the two also sent flying toward the same shop where Jun was sent flying, their body also badly burned.

"Ggh.!"Velvet grunted in pain as she sent flying toward the same way as Jun does with horrible burn.

"Agh!"Laphicet followed the suit, his body get burnt as well.

"Kya!/ Bzzt!"Magilou and Rotom followed, with similar result as Laphicet.

At the same time, Faba approaching the group with Beast Gun aimed, witnessing the unknown person aiming a weapon causing nearby civillians to fled witnessing it.

"Dammit...! that hurt...!" Rokurou complained angrily as he recovers, despite the pain and burnt that he get.

"Holy crap...he wasn't kidding...!"Jun said as he recovers as well. " **Flash cannon!** " He shouted before firing silver energy laser from his visor toward Faba

" **Flamethrower!** " Faba shouted as he unleash a powerful stream of flames from his Beast Gun and mouth,combining the two into more powerful stream of flames that overwhelm Jun's Flash cannon and hits him home, burns him even further.

"Gyah!"Jun screamed in pain before reverted to normal.

"Jun!" Rotom and co. Exclaimed worried before rushes toward their trainer.

"Bastard..."Velvet muttered as she rushes to check if Jun was okay. Jun try to recovers but found himself struggling to move due the intense damage that he took from Faba's attack.

"I told you already, this is my true power! Kneel before this magnificent Faba!" Faba gloated as he combining both of his weapon into single one, rifle mode

 **=RIFLE MODE SET!=**

"Kneel before you? In your dream punk!" Eizen shouted before he jumps and attempt to attack Faba with a Punch, Rokurou followed as well and attempt to cut Faba down with his Daggers.

"Ha!" Faba shouted as he shot both Eizen and Rokurou with his Beast rifle, pushing them back before he taking a step back,separate the weapon of his and aiming Beast gun toward Jun, But Don magnifico steps in.

"I can't let you done that senor! **Waterfall!** " Don Magnifico exclaimed as his body engulfed by water vortex before he execute a shoryuken-style punch toward Faba. Quickly pushing Him back and sent him flying.

"Oww!" Faba exclaimed in pain as he sent flying by THE Waterfall, due his transformation Fire typing,The Waterfall it's super effective. As he sent crashing to some boxes nearby, before he even recovers Don Magnifico greet him with 2-handed fist attack Waterfall. Damaging him even further.

"Senor? Are you alright?" Don magnifico asked as he went toward Jun to check he was fine or not.

"Don't worry, I'm alright..."Jun said as he stand up alongside Velvet and co. And taking stance. "Dual up!" He exclaimed before Splash and Zap plate merges each other, transforming Jun into Shinobi of storm: Raijuuemon form.

"Eat this Faba! **Scald!** "Jun exclaimed as he fires a hot-boiling water from his hand toward the Mad scientist.

"Not so fast boy! **Shadow ball!** " Faba shouted back as he gathering ghostly energy in his hand before firing it as a black orb toward Jun. The two attack connects and explodes in place, Jun quickly attacks Faba with Wild charge, but Faba counter with his Beast Blade.

"What are you planning in desolation punk?!"Jun asked angrily toward Faba.

"What am i Planning here? Something big for my ca…I mean Aether foundation of course!" Faba replied with his cocky grin before he and Jun exchanging blows with their moves.

"Judging from their tone of speaking, i bet those two share a history." Eizen commented.

"Well, even in our world. Faba is completely self-serving and arrogant jerk that only care about himself bzzzt. He annoy Jun and everyone anytime he get a chance. Not mention he doing many shady things and almost unforgivable act that enough to make everyone snap..."Rotom explained with angry expression.

"Unforgivable act?" Laphicet asked

"I will told you later after this bzzzt..."Rotom replied while still watching Jun and Faba clashing each other.

"Need help?"Velvet asked as she preparing to attack with her claw.

"Yeah, i have many question to this green four-eyed bastard right now."Jun answered as he firing a large water shuriken toward Faba, only Faba firing some projectiles from Beast Gun. Velvet responded by attempt to attack Faba with a claw swipe, but Faba's Hypno quickly fires signal Beam to her and hit home, hurting the young Daemon woman.

" **Flamethrower!** " Faba shouted before unleashing another stream of fire from his hand.

" **Hydro pump!** "Jun counter by unleashing a huge stream of water from both his hands, quickly counter Faba's flamethrower. But Faba anticipate the move and dodging it quickly, Jun quickly throwing thousand of Water shurikens at quick pace around Faba, startling the scientist.

"Woa! Talk about overkill-Gah!" That was Faba said before interupted as all the shurikens quickly slices him multiple times.

" **Devour!** "Velvet shouted as she slashing Faba across his face, therionized her into Unknown, Decreasing damage by 50%.

"Dammit!" Faba curses in pain as he knocked down, Hypno attempt to using Hypnosis on Velvet, before...

" **Night slash!** / **Waterfall!** " Shade and Don magnifico shouted as the two interupt the Hypnosis Pokemon with their respective attacks, sending it flying nearby Faba, where Hypno landed with head first and resulting a huge bump on head and both his eyes became spiral, Implying the latter knocked out/Fainted.

"Ch! You dumbass...!"Faba curses as he return Hypno to his Pokeball before standing and Grab his head "I have no choice but to use this on you...!" Faba shouted as he put his Beast blade nearby his neck before something horrifying is going on...he sever his own head with it! Frightening everyone nearby. Strangely, No blood came off nor Faba was in discomfort by it.

"Holy crap! Did he just take off his head from his own body?! That sick...!"Rokurou exclaimed with his right eye twitched in shock about what he just witness.

"Is he deciding to kill himself?!" Eizen added with shocked reaction as well.

"Don't look laphicet...!"Velvet warned as she covered Laphicet eyes with her Daemon claw, Laphicet immediately closing his eyes in fear.

"AAAAAAAAAAH! His head came off! His head came off!" Magilou screamed and in fear and went pale while pointing Faba severed head fearfully. Strangely, Faba still alive and Jun knew something is clearly wrong...until he noticing Faba's head "flickers on and off" eerily multiple times like a beeping alarm, until Jun realize what Faba up too...

"EVERYONE! TAKE COVER...NOW!"Jun screamed as he warning everyone about what Faba gonna do next,, he already aware and know Faba's next move. Is Blacephalon's signature move that one of the strongest attack that ever discovered on a Pokemon and Blacephalon is the only capable user of the said technique...

"W...why?!" Rokurou asked

"Too Late! Get ready to...BLOWN AWAY!" Faba exclaimed before he cackles as he preparing to throw his own head.

"EVERYONE! GO BEHIND ME! BEFORE WE GET OBILITERATED...IF THAT ATTACK HIT US,WE F*CKING DOOMED!" Jun warned as Shade, Don Magnifico, Rotom. Laphicet, and Eizen also Magilou quickly rushes to the behind him.

"We gonna stop his attack then...!" Rokurou said disagree by that as he rushes toward Faba, followed By Velvet.

"Wait! He will-"Jun attempt to warn the two for last time but it was Too late as Faba manage to throw his head toward Rokurou and Velvet.

" **MIND BLOWN!** " The mad scientist screamed before he cackles as his head began glows brightly and blinding everyone before...

 **(KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!)**

A massive explosion occurs immediately and destroying everything on its way, the explosion so Immense and Powerful as People from a far can see them, including Eleanor who patrolled around the cathedral as well Benwick and other Aifread's crew, who witnessing it in shock on their face, Eleanor immediately rushes to see what happened and ordering nearby Exorcists to help her.

Meanwhile, the entire place where Faba landing his Mind Blown attack scorched black and many destroyed and burned properties can be seen all around the said place, scattered everywhere even some house being almost destroyed due being blown up by Faba's Mind the smokes, in the crater, Rokurou and Velvet can be seen Lying down on the ground with horrible burns. Rokurou struggling to stand, while Velvet went unconscious by the force of the said attack, Meanwhile Jun manage to save those who rushes to behind him with protect,though not without he knocked back by Mind Blown's recoil, At The same time, Faba grows a new head colorful electric sparks began to crackles around him while he grunted in pain and feel a bit dizzy, indicating Mind blown insane recoil damage.

"Dammit! Rokurou! Velvet!" Jun exclaimed before rushed toward the two followed by everyone else to checking the two horrible burned daemon condtion. Faba anticipate this however and push the trigger of his Beast Gun toward the group

 **=BEAST STRIKE!=**

 **BLACEPHALON!**

Faba quickly shot another Blacephalon head-shaped energy ball toward The Group but Jun anticipates this and Unleash another Hydro pump that quickly clash with Faba's finisher, Eizen taking this chance to retrieve both Rokurou and Velvet. At the same time, Both Hydro pump and Faba's Beast strike finisher explodes.

"Got them!" Eizen said as he brought both Rokurou and Velvet "Let's get outta here first! These two is badly injured...!" He continued.

"Dammit..."Rokurou cursed under his breath in pain due horrible burns.

"Velvet!"Laphicet shouted as he attempt to check the unconscious and badly burned Velvet before casting a healing spell.

"Great idea! That what we gonna do right now!"Jun replied before changing to spooky plate form while looking worriedly at Velvet and Rokurou.

"You aren't gonna run that easily...!" Faba exclaimed before shooting at them,but Jun counter his attack by a shadow ball.

"Sorry man, we're gonna battle you again later!" Jun shouted before reaching out toward his bag, taking Prison bottle. Shaking and open it.

 **(BOFF!)**

From the purple smoke, Hoopa appears.

"Alley hoop-a-ring! Here's Hoopa!"Hoopa exclaimed as he announcing his entrance.

"What? An Imp?"Magilou commented as she witnessing Hoopa

"Maybe a fellow malak like me...!"Laphicet added while still trying to heal Velvet and also Rokurou

"Oh! A Mythical Pokemon eh? I gotta need you for my experiment!"Faba exclaimed before firing few energy bullets from Best Gun, But Hoopa simply creating a wormhole from his ring that absorb the said bullets.

"Hey Jun! Need me for something like beating this Old man here?" Hoopa asked before firing Multiple shadow ball from his rings toward Faba, forcing the later to step back.

"Bring us back to the ship! Velvet and Rokurou is Injured here...! can you help us?" Jun replied while asking Hoopa to bring them back to the Van eltia.

"Don't worry! Hold on tight! Alley Hoop!" Hoopa agreed before throwing a Ring Behind Jun and co. Who enlarged in size before forming a portal. "Get in there, quick!" Hoopa said as he fending off Faba's attacks

"Alright guys! Let's go!"Jun said before rushes toward The portal.

"Do you think is safe?" Eizen asked before following Jun while carrying Velvet and Rokurou with Laphicet rushes behind him.

"Believe me bzzt, we better follow what Jun just said...!" Rotom replied as he rushes toward the portal as well. Followed By Magilou. The group immediately enter the portal. Hoopa manage to knocks Faba away with his attacks before decide to helping Jun and co. Escape as well.

"Finally! Now bye-bye four-eyed old man! Alley Hoopa ring~!"Hoopa mocking Faba before rushes toward portal, Faba attempt to follow them but Hoopa quickly closes the portal.

"Dammit!" Faba curses as he missing his chance to capture the Mythical Pokemon, but before he knows it. He seeing Eleanor and her exorcist troops surrounds the mad scientist.

"Hold it right there clown! Are you the one who causing this?!" Eleanor asked as she aiming her spear toward Faba, followed by all Exorcist troops who aiming their respective weapon as well.

"Heh! So more test subject then, fine..."Faba said with a sickly grin before aiming Beast gun toward the sky before firing toward the sky.

 **=BEAST STRIKE!=**

 **BLACEPHALON!**

"Huh?!" Eleanor and her troops went confused about what happened before the last thing that they're seen is multiple small energy sphere in the shape of Blacephalon head raining down toward them before everything engulfed by fiery explosion and Faba's evil laugh can be heard.

Back to Van eltia.

"Nngh..."Velvet grunted as she slowly regain consciousness, her body almost fully bandaged(except her face) due horrible wounds that caused by Faba's Mind Blown attack. She looking around and realize she was in her room with Laphicet who looking at her worried.

"Velvet! Thank goodness you're awake!"Laphicet shouted before hugging Velvet tearfully, Velvet a bit shocked at first, but sensing Laphicet worried about her, she gently pat Laphicet. Laphicet slowly stop crying.

"Don't cry...I'm fine..." Velvet said before she trying to standing up "Where the others?" She asked.

"They're outside...i better tell everyone you're already awake."Laphicet said before he went to outside, Velvet following the latter while struggling to walk due the pain.

On the Van eltia's deck.

"Fine now?"Jun asked Rokurou, who like Velvet. Bandaged in many places of his body, Jun and Aifread's pirate doctor as well Laphicet manage to heal the two after Faba's catastrophic Mind blown attack.

"I'm fine...thanks." Rokurou replied while sitting down, clearly try to holding his pain but he seems okay. "Dammit, i never know that green-shaded bastard have such terrifying attack like that...exploding his own head." He complained remembering Faba's Mind Blown.

"It Thanks to his UB power for his transformation. The UB That guy use is Blacephalon, known as UB-Burst."Jun explained about what UB Faba use for his "Transformation"

"Blacephalon? That name pretty much funny for An UB that used by a Mad scientist like him."Rokurou commented.

"This is Blacephalon Bzzt."Rotom said before he showing a picture of a Thin and colorful Humanoid-like UB With round head that called Blacephalon on his screen as everyone looking at it.

 _ **=Blacephalon, Fireworks Pokemon. Fire and Ghost type, One of the Ultra Beast that came from another dimension. Despite it's buffonish appearance, it very dangerous. after triggering explosion from its detachable head without warning, It proceed to drain their vitality before leave its prey and continue the cycle. it capable to regenerate its head anytime it needs after explosion and freely to manipulate their size to attacks. Despite their thin-frame, their Physical strength suprisingly strong and its hand sharp enough to slice a metal apart.=**_ -Rotomdex Blacephalon's info.

"I get it, so the technique that scientist to use earlier appearently..."Eizen comments before Jun interupts him

"It called Mind Blown, a devastating move that Only Blacephalon who can use." Jun explained.

"Despite Mind Blown's devastating strength, it drains half of Blacephalon's health and can be only used Twice normally. But 1 strike usually can knocking out anyone that can't resist the attack bzzzt!" Rotom explained as his screen showing Blacephalon using Mind Blown to a Metagross who quickly knocked out, complete with a health bar above the Blacephalon who dropped into half after usage of Mind blown.

"Dammit, basically he out of his mind and blowing his own head up to defeat foes? Really mind blowing beast eh?" Magilou commented. "I want that beast though..."Magilou thinking as she feels Blacephalon fits her well.

"Can't believe i get my ass kicked by a Explosive-headed clown and his crooked owner..."Rokurou muttered in disbelief.

"Faba and Blacephalon pretty much fits each other...buffon outside, malicious inside..."Jun muttered as he still can't get rid of the sight of Faba's Artificial Beast force Blacephalon.

"Care you explain?" Velvet asked as she suddenly appear and sit down nearby Jun, along with Laphicet.

"Woa...! you're already wake up? That's quick." Jun commented that despite a bit surprised by Velvet's sudden appearance, He glad she quickly recovers.

"Daemon recover faster than humans, i want to ask you something Jun, what is your connection with that man, Faba?" Velvet explained while asking. At least her injury not as much horrible than before due Daemon recovery more quicker than other species.

"That's explain it. Well...if you want to know who Faba is...I better explain the story about him, back in alola"Jun said with serious tone.

"How did you know him?" Eizen asked, curious about Jun's story, everyone(sans Jun's Pokemon) curious as well.

"I gonna only told you some important part, So it Begin from here..."Jun begin to told the story about Faba.

 _Flashback_

 _Memorial Hill, Akala island_

 _Before Jun was a champion and receiving Arceus Multitype powers, he was just an ordinary Trainer that doing an Island challenge in order to get a challenge and prove himself as one of the strongest trainer in Alola. During his trip to challenge Olivia, the Island Kahuna of Akala. Jun was arrive in one of 2 cemetries on Alola, Memorial hill, after battling some trainer there. He can be seen fightning against a wild Phantump with Bruno, who was a Torracat that time._

" _Phan...tump!( **Horn Leech!** )" Phantump screeched as it attempt to tackles Bruno with its Horn leech._

" _Bruno! Flame charge on that Phantump! Get him!" Jun exclaimed as he ordering his Partner to attack._

" _Torra!(Don't mind if i do!)" Bruno roared as his body wreathed in flames before..." Torra...Torracat! ( **Flame charge!** )" He immediately rushes toward the said Phantump and both crashes each other, Phantump sent flying and screamed in pain due being hit by supereffective Flame charge while Bruno knocked back slighty._

" _Alright! Sadly i forgot to throw this first, but now Quick ball! Go!" Jun shouted as he throw a familliar light blue Pokeball toward Phantump, who immediately drag Phantump inside upon impact before falling to the ground. Jun alongside Bruno waiting anxiously as it shakes three times..._

 ** _(DING!)_**

 _Ended with a ding, Phantump is captured._

" _Gotcha!" Jun said happily as he pick the Quick ball from the ground before raising it to the air "Mission complete!" He shouted happily._

" _Torra! (Oh yeah!)" Bruno shouted happily as well._

" _You did it bzzzt!" Rotomdex said suddenly appear beside Jun, complimenting him. "Did you gonna name that Phantump bzzt?" He then asked The Blonde trainer._

" _Well, I didn't have much idea right now. So i gonna name him Fog. There he goes to our PC."Jun answered as he watched his quick ball that contain Fog, His new Phantump vanished from his hand, Indicating it transferred PC. He can always retrieve him later. "Besides, Wanda and Atago should be enough against Olivia Rotom if you asking i gonna add him to the team or not." He added as he taking a super potion and using it on Bruno._

" _I see bzzzt. Atago gonna shine brightly against Olivia since she a master of rock-types bzzt." Rotom replied as he putting 1 of his left hand under his mouth._

" _Torra-Torracat!(We're better quick Jun! She probably already waiting!)"Bruno chimed in._

" _Yeah we will...!" Jun said as he prepare to go to Ruins of life. but before he could walk, he witness four people, 2 wearing white outfits, with one of them wearing lab coat, the other two wearing a black outfit and white pants, a skeleton-themed bandana, a mask that covered only their mouth, also a skeleton-themed pendant hanging on their necks. Those guys was A Pair of Team Skull grunts, a Slowpoke can be seen nearby them. Unaware about anything it seems. But the said Slowpoke has different color, it was a Shiny slowpoke!_

" _Team skull! Give back that Slowpoke already!" 1 of the person with white Outfit shouted. She clearly a woman and appear as the assistant for the man who wear the Lab coat._

" _Yo! If you want this Slowpoke that badly, come and try to get it yo! Or you afraid to give us even trouble yo?! Afraid we reduce you into rubble yo?!" the first Team Skull grunt spoke, obviously taunting the said woman_

" _Slow...?"The Shiny Slowpoke simply mutters that as it lost on its own world, like it not even aware about the whole situation._

" _That Slowpoke obviously Aether foundation's subject! You can't simply steal that from us!" The Woman,who revealed an Aether foundation employee continue to shouted at the two grunts,demanding them to give the said Slowpoke back but the two Grunts laughs it off._

" _No way we gonna give a damn about you yo! This Shiny Slowpoke gonna make a lot of cash if we can sell it! If you truly want it back, come and have it girl~!" The second Skull grunt taunts the said woman, who gritted her own teeth in frustration._

" _Stand firm! Think what president would say if you can convince them to give our subject back...!" The Man in Lab coat finally spoke, obviously try to encourage his assistant somehow._

" _That's what you say Branch chief Faba! But You didn't even do anything or even lift a finger!" The Aether employee exclaimed as she pointing out her boss wasn't doing anything._

" _W-what are you talking about? I, Faba was the Last line of defense of Aether foundation! What would become of the foundation without me if anything happens to me now?"The man who actually Faba retorted and try to make an excuse to his employee so she will do his dirty work for him._

" _Yo! What the hell man? Can i see that Shiny Slowpoke?" Jun suddenly asked as he walks toward them, causing the four people puting their attention on him._

" _Oh, That Z-Power ring...A Trial-goer it seems hmm?"Faba said as he taking a Look at Jun Z-Power ring._

" _Hey! I remember that Blondie homie, he the one who kick our fellow homie back in Verdant cavern long time ago yo!" The first team skull grunt spoke_

" _He got some balls to dare showing his sorry ass right here yo!" The second grunt spoke._

" _I didn't even know you're two, but i can tell these 2 a complete "smartass" if you asking me..." Jun replied with a deadpan and snarky tone, he clearly tired dealing with Team skulls during his island challenge, this time he must deal with them again, it clearly hit his nerves._

" _Yo! You wanted pick a bone with us homie?!" The first grunt angrily shouted at Jun before throwing his Pokeball, unleashing an Alolan Raticate from there who hissed at Jun in response._

" _We're gonna sent you packing to your home crying homie! Your Z-Power ring gonna make a good cash for us too!" The second grunt exclaimed followed as well, throwing a pokeball that unleashing a Golbat from there. Who hissed at Jun in response._

" _Oh my, double battle it seems. But My Pokemon wasn't suited battling Dark types..." Faba commented._

" _I didn't even bring a Pokemon right now..."The Aether foundation employee complaining._

" _Oh, two com-mons? That clearly nice picking there." Jun commented sarcastically._

" _These Team skull never learns aren't them?" Rotom shrugs as he shook his head._

" _Oh, you there boy! Could you battle in my stead?" Faba asked before Jun simply walk past him and grabbing 1 net ball and 1 quick ball_

" _Don't ever need to ask...I will give'em pain."Jun said before his eyes turns into more stern looking. Making the team skull grunts alongside Faba and his assistant flinched briefly. "Wanda! Atago! Come on out!" Jun shouted as he throw his Net ball and Quick ball to the air. Both balls unleashing the Pokemon within, first from the quick ball is Wanda herself, but she was a Steenee at this point, while the Net ball unleashing a small blue and white fish pokemon with sad-looking eyes. It was Atago the Wishiwashi, Jun first water Type Pokemon that he ever caught._

" _Steenee~!(Okay~! Playtime on~!)" Wanda chimed as she jumping in glee, unlike her present, Tsareena self. Her Steenee self much cheerful and a bit childish._

" _w-Wishiwa-shi!(I-I-'ll do my best sir-!)" Atago said trying to be confident, she clearly shy in her solo form per-part of Wishiwashi's charateristic when they was alone._

" _Oh geez! Can't believe a delinquent-looking homie like him prefer a weakling mon yo! I really want to laugh at you now! Hwahahahaha!" the first grunt laughed in response seeing Jun's choice against his Alolan Raticate(Wishiwashi and Steenee)._

" _You're out of your mind homie?!" the second grunt asked while trying to hold his laughter as well._

" _Atago, begin."Jun simply replied by few words, not too long Atago Body glows brightly as she surrounded by several school of fish-shaped energy then before everyone knows it, the glows immediately went off and Atago now sporting a drastically different appearance, her body now became larger than everybody else and has a shape of a cross between Prehistoric fish Dunkleoteus and a submarine, majority of her body turns blue with few blue spots on it. Her appearance overall became more intimidating and terrifying sight to behold, Wanda Responded by jumping on her back immediately. Atago became her schooling form!_

" _Eh..."The two grunts only can muttering that word while their Golbat and Alolan Raticate can only watched in shock._

" _Did they're stupid enough to didn't know Wishiwashi abillity? Such a shame..."Faba facepalmed._

" _Wishiwashi...(Who's laughing now stupid...)"Atago menacingly glare at the duo skull grunts and their pokemon, eager to tear and blast them apart._

" _Steenee...(Atago...you're scary...)"Wanda shivered by Atago's menacing glare now._

" _Now, shall we begin?"Jun asked as he putting A Blue Crystal with water symbol on it. As the Team Skull grunt immediately stand up and ready to begin a double battle with Jun._

 _Not long after..._

 _ **SPLASH!** AAAAAAH!_

 _Both grunt can be seen being sent flying by immense amount of water alongside their pokemon toward the gate of Memorial hill, their Alolan Raticate and Golbat fainted by immense amount of power that revealed came from Atago, who now floating carrying Jun and Wanda on her, Jun manage to defeat both skull grunts easily while keeping the Shiny slowpoke safe. It also revealed Jun subjecting both grunts with Water type Z-Move, Hydro vortex offscreen._

" _Dammit..!"The first grunt cursed while coughing due being sent by Atago's Z-Move earlier._

" _This is why i hate trial-goer!" the second grunt complained while also coughing and struggling to stand up. "Those Z-Move giving them unfair advantage!" He complained before he being shocked by Atago firing a Water pulse nearby him._

" _Unfair? Not only Trial-goer who use Z-Power ring dude! I won fair and square...!" Jun explained as he clearly irritated by both grunts. "Leave this place now and we cool as cucumber."He then asked both grunts to leave Memorial hill immediately._

" _You can't order us around homie! Team skull never yields until their target accomplished yo!" The first Grunt angrily replied as he refuse to leave, only greeted by a Water pulse that almost hit him from Atago._

" _This is burial ground...a cemetry."Jun said with deep and clearly angry voice toward the said grunt. "stop being stubborn and leave, i don't want to disrespect those who buried and rest in peace here...leave now..."He continue to said as both team skull grunts realized what Jun just said. Before they could anything.. "GET! THE F*CK! OUTTA! HERE!" Jun punctuated those words in anger, clearly reaching his limit of patience as Atago ready to fire another Water Pulse._

" _Y-Y-You're aren't scaring us! Our sis will gonna get you!" The first grunt said before he decide to run for his life while carrying his Alolan Raticate._

" _You're aren't see the last of Team skull yo! Remember us homie!" the second grunt followed as well, fleeing for his life carrying His Golbat._

" _Sorry! My brain cannot register boneheads like you punk! Tell your sis your butt got kicked by this random homie yo!" Jun mockingly shouted to the fleeing skull grunts before jumps from Atago's back then paying his respect, feeling guilty about battling in the cemetry like memorial hill that probably disturbing the fallen souls of those who died by different causes then buried there._

" _That 1 impressive skill you got there kid." Faba praised as he approaching Jun while stroking his goatee._

" _Thanks sir." Jun said before he stands up and return his Pokemon before facing Faba._

" _Such talent for a trainer who still a youngster, may i know your name kid?" Faba asked._

" _I'm Jun Kazami"Jun replied as he introducing himself._

" _Oh, the son of Unyielding fist of Hoenn hmm? It's been a honor to meet you ." Faba said politely as he figures Jun is being the son of previous champion of Hoenn, Rend Kazami._

" _Oh please, you're embrassing me. I'm just me."Jun said nervously while scratching the back of his head._

" _Sorry about that, anyway, you one splendid trainer Mr. Kazami. I am deeply impressed by it! I'd like to reward you with something truly astounding." Faba said as he wanted to showing Jun something's impressive._

" _What is it?" Jun asked as he curious what Faba will gonna shows to him._

" _Well, Once you have finished your grand trial, come to Hano Grand Resort and i will take you to see a wondrous place." Faba replied._

" _I get it, just wait for me okay? Jun answered with Faba stroke his goatee and smiling appreciating Jun's decision._

" _Thank you much for helping us! We're really owe you." Said the Aether foundation employee as she approaches Jun alongside the Shiny Slowpoke that Jun save previously. "I'm so glad there are nice young trainers like you around, good luck for your island challenge!" The Aether foundation employee continued as she thanking Jun for his help._

" _Thank you miss, i simply do what i must to do. Helping people that needs it." Jun said as he smiles nervously._

" _Slow...slow..."The Shiny Slowpoke chirps in, like he thanking Jun as well. Jun then watches Faba and his assistant leave memorial hill with the shiny Slowpoke, he then decide to continue his Island challenge, attempting to challenge Olivia's grand trial._

Flashback paused

"So That's how you meet that green-shaded guy?"Rokurou asked.

"He said he their Last line of defense, yet he didn't do anything and let you the one who do his dirty job, talk about being coward eh?" Magilou added as she heard about Faba's usually calling himself "Aether foundation Last line of defense".

"Somebody just describing who she is truly." Velvet commented as she hearing what Magilou just said, to the Witch chagrin while Jun Amused by it.

"Well, i didn't know what kind guy he was back then. Because i didn't see what Aether foundation truly looks like back then." Jun explained as he taking a slice of Watmel berry from Rotom.

"Yet I'm a bit curious about this Team skull you're talking about. What and who they are exactly?"Eizen asking Jun about Team Skull.

"Those guys are Bunch of troublemakers in Alola."Jun replied. "They composed by a bunch of random thugs that doing nothing but stealing Pokemon, harassing trainers, and many more. Hardly someone taking them seriously." He continue to explain.

"I see, just more like a typical Bandits." Eizen commented.

"Did They bother you whenever you bumps onto them?" Velvet asked.

"Sometimes, they just have massive ego, i deflate them severely everytime." Jun replied as he taking a sip of drink "Well, let's back to our topic, there the reason why Faba is totally asshole to the core." He continued with serious look.

"You said he doing an unforgivable act earlier, what kind of act that he done?" Laphicet asked curiously.

"Well, He Betraying his foundation for sake of Higher Promotion of his rank during an attack from an invader from another dimension called Team Rainbow rocket, he the one who let them in and have Lusamine, Aether foundation leader being taken hostage by Team Rainbow rocket itself." Jun answered to surprise and disgust of Velvet and co.

"No kidding you hates him Jun! That bastard betray his own group for sake of promotion?!" Rokurou exclaimed angrily hearing Faba's dishonorable act.

"What a disgrace..."Eizen scowled in disgust.

"How it happened exactly?" Laphicet asked.

"Well, it after i becaming a champion and repelling some UB From the Poni Grove, I'm learning about Team RR when one of my friend told me they're invading his facilities and one of his Invention, but we manage to kick them out. Then i learn about their involvement with Aether from another friend of mine as well the daughter of the said Foundation leader. Allow me to explain..." Jun said as he begin to explain

 _Flashback, Aether foundation._

" _Lillie!" Jun shouted as he approaching a blonde-haired girl with green eyes who dressed in white and carrying pink bag,called Lillie waiting for him and looking worried. "Sorry took so long, did something happened?" Jun asked Lillie about what happened in Aether foundation._

" _Ah, Jun! Thank goodness you coming...Mother...the foundation, those people...!"Lillie explained with Panicked and worried tone._

" _Relax, explain it slowly. What happened here?" Jun said try to calming Lillie's down._

" _You watch the interview on the TV right?" Lillie asked which Jun respond by a nod. "An Ultra wormhole opened, then strange people who calling themselves Team Rainbow Rocket came in and begin to invade Aether foundation, mother try to stop their elader but wasn't come back. They're kick me out as well took many several employee as hostage. Wicke manage to keep some employee safe and Faba is nowhere to be seen...I'm so worried that i decide to call you after Sophocles told me who they truly was. Sorry to asking you this again Jun, but please help mother and the foundation...!"Lillie explained and begging Jun to helping her saving Aether foundation._

" _You got it...i have a problem with these guys too, let's see what they got...!" Jun said before rushed toward Lusamine's mansion, followed by Rotomdex and Lillie._

" _Hey! Intruders!" One of Rainbow Rocket(RR) Grunt notices them and alongside his fellow, attempt to stop them, only before even they're can take their Pokeball, they're greeted by Jun's Megaton Punch in the face and gut respectively before knocked out by a hard blow in head each, Jun even throw one away because naturally he didn't have time to deal with them, Male or Female grunt,each is fair game. Before the three reaching the mansion however...a change on the said mansion making them stopping for a while_

" _Jun! The mansion...it turned into Castle-like building!"Lillie exclaimed in shock as she witnessing a change in the Mansion. "Maybe it because the Ultra wormhole effect that Wicke was talking about?" She asked but Jun simply focusing his attention to the building, clearly making him familliar about Team Rainbow rocket involvement of Festival Plaza Hijacking_

" _Sh*t...it just like in festival plaza..."Jun muttered in surprise as he witnessing Lusamine's mansion turned into Red and Black Castle-like building before attempting to get in alongside Lillie and Rotomdex._

" _Wait the second there...!"A familliar voice shouted toward Them,stopping Jun,Lillie,and Rotomdex in the place._

" _There's somebody there bzzt!" Rotom said as he witnessing two people approaching them._

" _Che...i was expecting you're the one who shows up bastard..."He scowled as he know the two people was Faba and one of the Male Aether foundation employee._

" _? Wh-what are you doing here? Where did you been since?" Lillie asked the Green-shaded scientist only Faba just stroke his Goatee._

" _I Strongly suggest you two abandon your efforts to thwart Team Rainbow Rocket or else you're will getting hurt." Faba said. To Jun,Lillie and Rotom surprise._

" _What did you said?!" Jun exclaimed angrily. He clearly know Faba has another Motive and connection with Team RR._

" _What...do you mean by that?" Lillie asked while worried also suspicious by what Faba said._

" _If Team Rainbow Rocket takes over Aether paradise here, the organization will grow far beyond where we are today...and more Pokemon will be saved! Trust me, it's good for My pro..i mean Our Foundation! Think about how many pokemona cross other dimension who can be saved if we let Team RR do as their please! And also if i can assist it in doing so, No doubt my career will also reach new heights! It's a wonderful idea wouldn't it?" Faba explained. To the anger of Jun and Lillie's and Rotom shock, The trio figuring out Faba truly selling out his foundation to save his own hide and increasing his own reputation._

" _They Obviously aren't You're slimeball four eyes! Are you saying you on their side?! YOU'RE DAMN TRAITOR! I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!" Jun snapped as he ready to Literally Beats Faba up, but Lillie pulling him aside so he didn't act recklessly._

" _I Know it Bzzzt! No way we will trust you at all when you're said you will turn into new Leaf!" Rotom shouted angrily toward Faba who simply chuckle_

" _...Did...did you...? Y-you wouldn't..."Lillie try to ask Faba are he truly siding with Team RR while try to restrain A Very Angry Jun who angrily glares at Faba while struggling from Lillie's grab. Suprisingly despite her frail frame, she manage to keep Jun in check Physically for some reason. Lillie herself pretty much in shock and disbelief discovering Faba's own betrayal._

" _Ah, as astute as ever, Miss Lillie! The same intuition that told you to rescue Cosmog still serves you well i see and besides, Kazami-kun, you pretty perceptive as well too. Yes, You two guess correctly! I have taken it upon myself to facilitate Team RR's take-over and ensure everything goes smoothly!" Faba Revealed himself as Ally of Team RR. Jun,Lillie,and Rotom aren't pleased by this._

 _Lillie Shook her head briefly before angrily glares at Faba. "Mr. Faba, how could you?! We..we trusted you! And you-!" Lillie replied angrily before Jun release himself from her grasp,clearly enraged._

" _LISTEN YOU DAMN GREEN BEAN-SHADED PRICK! YOU TRY TO SAVE YOURSELF BY BETRAYING MISS LUSAMINE WHO GIVING YOU THE PLACE WHERE YOU BELONG, WHERE YOU CAN POUR YOUR_ _IDEA,_ _TALENT AND WORK,AS WELL GIVING YOU HOME?! YOU TRY TO PUT ALOLA IN DANGER FOR YOUR OWN CAREER?! PUTTING THE ENTIRE WORLD INTO DANGER?! ARE YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOUR OWN PROMOTION AND CAREER THAN EVEN YOURSELF AND THE OTHERS?!" Jun once again asked very,very Angrily. Faba's attitude and the reveal him being a traitor among Aether clearly hit his nerves hard._

" _Is That Obvious Kazami-kun? I already answer before, Team Rainbow Rocket will give Aether a bigger chance to grow even further, thus not only my career advanced, but the others too! The Pokemon also will be safe alongside them!" Faba answered with a smug grin, clearly angering Jun even further._

" _FACE IT DUMBASS! YOU SIMPLY AFRAID TO GET YOUR HANDS DIRTY TO STOPPING RAINBOW ROCKET FOR THE ONE WHO CALLING HIMSELF LAST DEFENSE LINE OF AETHER. YOU AFRAID AREN'T YOU?!" Jun asked Faba Angrily. Faba clearly offended by Jun question, but his massive ego pretty much preventing the slimeball scientist to admit it._

" _Oh can it champion! You maybe save the world from Necrozma and became the strongest trainer in the island after comquering your island challenge. But you don't even know What RR Truly is! Giovanni and his fellow will Grind you into dust! Just Give it up! Even the Power of Lunala or Necrozma wasn't gonna save you...!" Faba replied trying to discouraging Jun. Only the Boy showing his slasher smile, knowing a challenge is up ahead. It excites him._

" _Which mean you told me This Giovanni person is a challenge for me? I gonna do it then! I gonna deflate your damn ego just like i did before!" Jun said confidently, to Faba's anger as he accidently causing Jun became even more confident. Though he still clearly angry._

" _! The Aether Foundation is not some tool for you to use to move up in the world!" Lillie said angrily as Jun is. "You have to make this madness stop at once!" She exclaimed begging Faba to stop Team RR, only fall deaf to his ears._

" _...You may be astute, Miss Lillie, but i see you less inclined to listen to reason." Faba said as he looking at Lillie and Jun "Now, Even i would be hard-pressed against Champion, especially if Gladion and the grandson of Kahuna Hala were aiding him...but with you tripping him up, perhaps it won't be so difficult for me to win, even against the Champion! I thank you in advance, Miss Lillie!" He continued smugly while boasted he can easily take the two down, thinking Jun wasn't a big deal at all despite being champion while Lillie wasn't a trainer, but...big mistake._

" _Don't speak before it proven dumbass, let's see if that was true." Jun replied with annoyed tone despite his anger clearly still there. Taking a Timer ball that contain one of his Pokemon._

" _Travelling with Jun and his Pokemon has changed me, too! I'll show you my full power!" Lillie exclaimed before taking a heal ball._

 _Faba chuckled hearing Lillie's word and resolve, as well Jun's. "...As you will. Then I, Branch Chief Faba, Aether Paradise's last line of defense, shall show you little children the harshness of the real world! Go Claydol!" Faba declared as he taking an Ultra ball, followed by The Male Aether employee who taking a Great ball before the two throwing it to the air,Both of them is Opened unleashing the Pokemon within. From Faba's Ultra ball is a Floating Brown Shakoki-dogu(Japanese statue) Pokemon called Claydol while from the Great ball belonged from Aether employee is a Pink Bipedal Bulldog called Granbull._

" _Granbull and Claydol...I can use Pucci to smash that Granbull away,but Claydol is big problem here. Pucci gonna having a hard time against Claydol despite has Ice punch..."Jun thought as he try to figuring out something before Looking at lillie and whispering something to her. Lillie listening closely, then nod in agreement before switching the Heal ball that she take to another one who contain different Pokemon._

" _Pucci! Come on out pal!" Jun exclaimed as he throw the Timer ball to the air._

" _Comfey! Go!" Lillie followed as well as she throw the Heal ball to the air too._

 _Both Pokeballs opened and unleashing the Pokemon from the within, Pucci came from the Timer ball while a floating lei(Hawaiian flower necklace) Pokemon appear from the Heal ball, it was Lillie's Comfey._

" _Fey! Fey! (Alright! I'm ready!)" Comfey chimed as she arrived._

" _Metagross!(Ready for mission boss!)" Pucci said as both of his eyes glows red._

" _A Metagross and Comfey? Quite a wise choice indeed." Faba commented sarcastically while the Male Aether foundation employee looks worried looking at Pucci and His Granbull. Basically due Metagross Steel typing, it had advantage to Granbull's Fairy Typing._

" _A Comfey Lillie? You sure it gonna work?" Jun asking her._

" _Of course! Now let's begin!" Lillie exclaimed as she ready to battle. Confident she can defeat Faba alongside Jun. Faba replied with a smug expression on his face while Jun more than ready to deflate Faba's massive ego._

" _My,She sure confident bzzzt!" Rotom commented about Lillie's confidence before he decide to act as referee. "BEGIN!" He shouted, starting the match._

" _Claydol! Earth power that Metagross!" Faba ordered his Claydol to attack first._

" _Clay...dol! ( **Earth...Power!** )" Claydol shouted as it aiming both its arms upwards before it glows. Ground began to cracks and glows white before Shockwaves began to rupture the ground, aiming at Pucci._

" _Dodge it then Ice Punch that Claydol Pucci!" Jun exclaimed as he told Pucci to do what he must do._

" _Meta!(Yes boss!)" Pucci shouted as he jumps and using its own Psychic to suspend himself on the air before both of his front claws surrounded by icy aura, then Pucci proceed to rushes toward Faba's Claydol and landing a solid Ice punch in its face! Hurting the Clay Doll Pokemon badly._

" _DOL!(argh!)"Claydol screamed in pain as Pucci also pinning it down and Punching the Clay doll pokemon with Ice punch many times, to Faba's frustration._

" _Get him off with Rapid spin!" Faba ordered, Claydol quickly obey Faba's command and quickly spin its own body, Knocks Pucci over but it didn't do much damage to him. Pucci Preparing another Ice Punch, Only he witness Granbull attempt to attack him._

" _Granbull! Fire Fang That Metagross, Quick!" The Aether employee ordering his Granbull to attack._

" _Granbull!( **Fire Fang!** )" Granbull roared as his fangs began to wreathed in flames before he rushes and attempt to Bite Pucci, Lillie had none of it though._

" _Comfey! Blind Granbull with Dazzling Gleam!" Lillie exclaimed as she told Comfey to attack_

" _Com...Fey!( **Dazzling...Gleam!** )" Comfey shouted as she began to spin around at the same time her body glows Pink then she releases a bright, sparkling rainbow colored shine toward Granbull and also Claydol, the attacks hit both of the Pokemon and damaging them, it also manage to Blinding them briefly, giving Pucci a chance to dodge._

" _Pucci! Meteor Mash the Granbull!" Jun exclaimed as he ordering Pucci to quickly attack._

" _Metagross!(Roger that boss! **Meteor Mash!** )" Pucci shouted as both his front claws glows white while stars-shaped energy covering them too before he attempt to strike Granbull, but Faba notices the move._

" _Don't let it get away Claydol! Earth Power again!" Faba shouted to his Claydol._

" _Clay...Claydol!(Got you this time!)" Claydol roared as the Clay doll Pokemon unleashing another shockwaves from the ground toward Pucci,hitting the Metagross home and sent him flying before crashing to the ground with loud thud._

" _Meta!(Gaah!)" Pucci screaming in pain due supereffective damage from Earth power._

" _Pucci! Hang in there!" Jun shouted while worried about the damage that Pucci took._

" _Ha ha! I Told you it wasn't that hard taking a champion at all Kazami-kun! You maybe a champion, but you still an naive, Insolent brat that didn't know your place!" Faba mocked as he very,very happy manage to damaging Jun's Pucci._

" _Before you bragging, you better be silence because...We're just getting started." Jun said as he ignoring Faba's happy fit for damaging Pucci. Faba's simply scowled his attempt to discouraging Jun wasn't work again._

" _Don't get cocky champion! Granbull! Fire fang it again!"the Aether employee exclaimed as he told Granbull to attack again, Granbull respond with his Fire Fang toward Pucci._

" _Earth Power that Brat's Metagross again Claydol!" Faba angrily ordered Claydol as he ticked off by Jun's confidence. Claydol responded by attempting to cast another Earth Power. But Jun and Lillie ready to responding their attack._

" _Not So fast! Meteor Mash!" Jun shouted as he to Pucci to counterattack._

" _I'm in too! Dazzling Gleam Comfey!" Lillie followed as well as she told Comfey to attack._

" _Metagross!/Com...fey!( **Meteor Mash!** / **Dazzling Gleam!** )" The Two Pokemon shouted as they're unleashed their respective attacks. Comfey Dazzling Gleam hits both Claydol and Granbull, Blinding them again briefly before Pucci jumps quickly smash the Granbull to the floor with Meteor mash in the face, strong enough to causing a crater on the floor, the Granbull screaming in pain at the same time few bloods spurted from its mouth._

" _Granbull!" The Aether employee panicked as he witnessing Pucci brutally Injures Granbull._

" _Dammit! You're hopeless!" Faba insulted his underling angrily for what he just seen._

" _Use Psychic and slam Granbull straight to Claydol!" Jun ordered Pucci to attack again._

" _Metagross!(Yes boss! **Psychic!** )" Pucci replied as both of his eyes glows red, Psychic energy began to surround Granbull who struggling to move as He shocked suddenly being Levitated by Pucci's Psychic and struggling to break Free, Pucci immediately taking aim toward Claydol before using his Psychic energy to hurl Granbull toward Claydol To Faba and the Employee shocks._

" _I'm not letting you do that! Psychic it back Claydol!" Faba shouted as he told Claydol to using his own Psychic to cancel Pucci's own._

" _Claydol!( **Psychic!** )" The Clay doll Pokemon responded as the eyes on its body glows as well, surrounding Granbull's with its own Psychic energy._

" _Thanks sir!" The employee thanking Faba for seemingly saving his Granbull,but Faba simply grin smugly._

" _You can have it back Kazami-kun! Claydol, hurl back Granbull toward Metagross!" Faba ordered Claydol to using its Psychic to hurl the Granbull toward Metagross, to the Horror of the Aether employee._

" _Sir?! My Granbull is not a Volleyball!" The Aether employee protested, but Faba shut him up._

" _Quit it! We gonna turn his strategy against him! Remember i have higher position than you do, or did you want me to told your involvement to the others?!" Faba shouted as he try to shut his employee up and intimidates the latter, the Employee having no choice But to obey._

" _Claydol!(Here it comes!)" Claydol shouted as he hurl Granbull toward Pucci._

" _Gran! Gran! Granbull!(NO! NO! Not like this!)" Granbull panicked as he struggling to break free from Psychic only he_ _rendered_ _helpless_ _and_ _being thrown_ _around._

" _Use Psychic to catch it and hurl it back!" Jun told Pucci to counterattack._

" _Meta!(Yes boss!)" Pucci obeyed as he using Psychic of his own to catch Granbull then hurl it back toward Claydol, Only Claydol using its own Psychic to catch Granbull and throwing it to Pucci. The whole battle quickly turned into Catch and Return match with Psychic._

" _What in the world are you doing Jun?" Lillie asked in disbelief looking at the whole match._

" _Sir! My Granbull is not a volleyball!" The Aether foundation employee exclaimed as he reprimanding his superior. Faba simply ignoring him._

" _Lillie, I'll try to make it easier!" Jun replied as he looking at Metagross and Claydol "Catch and throw" match._

" _I gonna end it then! Comfey! Petal dance!" Lillie shouted as she told Comfey to attack Claydol immediately._

" _Com...fey!( **Petal...Dance!** )" Comfey shouted before she glows green and spinning,causing multiple green energy petals swirling around her like a tornado, wasting no time Comfey quickly rushes while surrounded by the Tornado of Petals toward Claydol, striking the Clay doll Pokemon with it and making it screaming in pain, as the result Granbull quickly falls onto Claydol as well, Comfey keep attacking Claydol with her Petal dance to damaging it even further with Pucci quickly joins in and pinning down the weakened Granbull._

" _Pucci! Give that Granbull a Meteor mash to remember!" Jun told Pucci to defeat Granbull immediately._

" _METAGROSS!(YES BOSS!)"Pucci shouted before both his front claws glows then he_ _raise both of them before_ _proceed to pummel Granbull multiple times with it, sending the Fairy Pokemon yelped in pain before Pucci giving a last smash in the face. Cau_ _s_ _ing shockwaves began to rupture nearby the ground due how strong his Meteor mash is._

" _Granbull!" The Aether foundation shouted in worry and panic, Granbull grunted before went unconscious, with swirly eyes indicating he fainted. To his trainer shock._

" _Granbull is Fainted! Pucci the Metagross is the winner bzzzt!"Rotom announced._

" _Good Job Pucci! You're really awesome there my man!" Jun complimenting Pucci, Pucci responded by giving salute._

" _Tch! You're really useless...!" Faba angrily insult his underling for his loss_

" _Don't insult our foundation employee like that Mr. Faba! He already do_ _ing_ _his best!" Lillie angrily reprimands Faba._

" _Miss Lillie..."The Aether foundation shocked by Lillie's words toward Faba while returning his Granbull back to his Pokeball._

" _Shut up kid! Don't even think because you're being president's daughter you can order me around!" Faba shouted in defiance. "Claydol! Use Hyper beam on Comfey!" Faba shouted again as he told His Claydol to attack._

" _Then let's quickly end this whole thing! Pucci! Protect Comfey from that attack,then Ice Punch Claydol!" Jun quickly told Pucci._

" _Meta!(Yes boss!)" Pucci shouted before rushed and quickly shield Comfey with its own body as Claydol fire two Massive Orange coloured Energy beam from both of its arms, the attack hit Pucci head on and despite damaged, thanks to his Steel typing, Pucci wasn't damaged that much._

" _Dammit!"Faba cursed while gritted his teeth and tremble slighty._

" _Then my turn too! Comfey! Petal dance again!"Lillie told Comfey to attack Claydol who due Hyper beam recoil, Immobilized in place._

" _COMFEY!(This is THE END!)" Comfey shouted as she began to attacks Claydol with tornado of petals again, followed By Pucci quickly landed an Ice punch toward Claydol, sending it flying and crashed to the nearby wall not long after, all Claydol eyes replaced by swirly eyes, indicating he knocked out._

" _Claydol is Fainted Bzzzt! The Winner is Pucci the Metagross and Comfey!" Rotom announced._

" _Yes! We did it! Good job Comfey! Pucci-kun!"Lillie praised the two, Comfey quickly spinning and smiling happily at Lillie while Pucci simply nodded appreciate what Lillie said._

" _Nice job you two, but this is just the beginning."Jun commented as he looking at Faba and his Employee._

" _Don't gloat too soon kiddo, We're just getting started!" Faba said as he return Claydol back before taking another Ultra Ball while his employee taking another Great ball. "Get ready for the round two!"_

" _You got it Faba! Get ready to bent!"Jun shouted back in response before returning Pucci back to his ball followed by Lillie returning her Comfey._

 _Flashback paused._

"That was...Amazing to put it mildly. I never heard about such courageous lady like her, uh...her name...Lillie isn't she? I never thought she accompany you without fear to save her mother." Eizen commented.

"Believe me, at first she very shy. But she began to became more braver due she promised to became stronger for protecting those who she hold dearly." Jun explained.

"Did she a nice person?"Laphicet asked.

"In the fact she is! She a bit shy toward people, but she very kind and gentle, you will quickly befriend her if you meet her Laphi."Jun answered about Lillie.

"Are she your girlfriend too before Velvet Jun? I heard from your words you Two almost always together~" Magilou asked while teased as well, making Jun went red a bit,but not as much. Velvet can be seen grunted with slight jealously in her expression.

"Nah, She Just My friend, i protect her alongside my other friend and his brother too whenever she in distress. Though she tired by it and wanted to protect us to in return that lead her to became Pokemon trainer like us" Jun answered As he only seeing Lillie as one of his best friend.

"Then How about the next? Did you won the battle?" Rokurou asked.

"Well, Both of us manage to Keep Faba in line, until...thanks to his alliance with Rainbow rockets...Faba capable to use Mega Evolution like me." Jun explained to Velvet and co. Shock.

"You've gotta be kidding me..."Rokurou said as he went pale remembering Pucci's Mega Metagross form power during their attack in fortress long time ago.

"So, not only you who can use Mega evolution then..."Eizen added.

"Which mean that degraded man using it on one on his Pokemon then?" Velvet asked as she curious about what Pokemon Faba's will Mega evolve.

"Yeah he is." Jun answered as he then explain how Faba capable to use Mega evolution.

 _Flashback played again and skipped to next section._

 _The Double battle of Jun and Lillie against Faba and his employee reaches it's peak, after some Knocks out back and forth. The participant didn't want to give any chance for their opponent to win._

" _Bruno! Darkest Lariat to that Slowbro, quick!"Jun told his current Pokemon in-battle, Bruno the Incineroar to attack Faba's current pokemon in-battle Slowbro._

" _ROAR!(BRUNO WILL! **DARKEST...LARIAT!** )"The Incineroar roared as he taking stance before extend both arms in T-Positions as they're surrounded by Black flames before Bruno spinning furiously toward Slowbro and smash it with both arms multiple times, damaging it greatly._

" _BRO!(Gya!)"Slowbro yelped in pain before briefly struggling,then fainted in the spot as his eyes wents blank._

" _Slowbro is fainted bzzt! The Winner is Bruno the Incineroar! Faba and his employee only got 1 final Pokemon to win each! Which mean they've must rethink of their strategy against Jun and Lillie who still got three of their respective Pokemon intact bzzzt!" Rotom announced._

" _Geez, that's tough. But we've manage to put down Faba's mons in their place though. Good Job Bruno, minna."Jun said praising Bruno and Lillie also her current Pokemon in-field, who revealed a Pink and chubby Fairy-like Pokemon, called Clefairy. Both pokemon smiling as they're being praised by Jun._

" _Thank you Jun, but we've better watch out aboout what gonna do next." Lillie replied while telling Jun to be careful about Faba's next move, which he agree._

" _Branch chief Faba! What should we do now?!"The Aether employee asking Faba while returning his fainted Pokemon who knocked out by Clefairy and Bruno combination attack long time ago which revealed to be a Scrafty._

" _Don't worry about it! My secret weapon almost ready, get your Pokemon out now and i will do the same. With that secret weapon of Mine, I, Branch chief Faba will win this battle!"Faba replied while returning back his Slowbro._

" _Yes sir!" The Employee nodded before immediately throwing a Great ball that unleash another pokemonf rom within, It's An Alolan Golem(A-Golem for short)_

" _Gol-GOLEM! (Let's blast'em!) "A-Golem shouted as he taking stance._

" _Alolan Golem? Now it's more exciting than before!"Jun said excited by his current opponent._

" _Secret weapon?"Lillie wondering what Faba said._

" _Whatever it is Faba, bring it on!" Jun exclaimed without even losing his confidence._

" _Fine by me! You will regret it Kazami-kun, Come on out Alakazam!" Faba exclaimed as he throw another Ultra ball that unleash a Pokemon within, is a Yellow Humanoid fox with long mustache and wielding pair of spoons appeared, it's an Alakazam._

" _Ala...kazam!(I...have arrived!)"Alakazam shouted as he landed then twirling both of his spoons in his hand and taking battle stance._

" _An Alakazam? You sure he can defeat My Incineroar who is had type advantage against him?"Jun asked about Faba's choice of Alakazam to fight his Incineroar, Bruno._

" _Roar..."Bruno snarled a bit seeing Alakazam, especially...a familliar stone with marble motif that Alakazam held,located in one of his spoon._

" _He will! Kazami-kun, thanks to my alliance with Giovanni...I have abillity to do this!" Faba exclaimed before pointing something on his shades as Jun and Lillie seeing something planted on Faba's Shades that he points...A MEGA STONE!_

" _What is that?"Lillie asked._

" _A Mega stone huh...figures."Jun snarled as he explain the Mega stone that planted on Faba shades. He wasn't that surprised since he just newly acquired Mega stone by himself from Dexio and Sina when he helping them locating Legendary pokemon Zygarde as well battling them for training to stop Rainbow rocket._

" _Judging from your word, you're already familliar with Mega evolution aren't you?"_

 _Faba asked Jun, which Jun nodded in response._

" _Mega stone...if i read correctly from the book. That means can use Mega evolution?" Lillie said figures out about the whole situation._

" _Correct! Now behold! Alakazam, Mega evolve!" Faba exclaimed before the mega stone on his shades glows and he taps it. At the same time, Alakazam's Alakazite also glows at the same time._

" _ALAA!(GRAAAAAAH!)"Alakazam roared as his body began surrounded by rainbow energy that form an energy ball that engulfing him. Inside the energy ball, Alakazami begin to float and his body began changed, his spoon multiplied, a white beard began to grow from his face and also its mustache grows longer and turns white,a large,oval, red organ appear in the center of its forehead, his lower legs become longer and slimmer also his feet become skinnier,resembling bird talons. His armor also became bulkier and its upper bodys ection becoming slighty shorter,revealing its thin stomach as well his head becomes diamond-shaped too. After that,the energy ball cracked before shattered, revealing the newly Mega Evolved Alakazam, Mega Alakazam!_

" _Oh my Arceus!" Lillie gasped in shock as she witnessing mega evolution for the first time, in this case Mega Alakazam._

" _I knew it..."Jun muttered as he already face Mega Alakazam before, which on Dexio's ownership._

" _Now this the true power of i, Branch Chief Faba! Mega Alakazam, Trace Clefairy abillity!" Faba shouted as he told Mega Alakazam to activate his abillity._

" _Alakazam!(Roger that!)" Mega Alakazam responded by glaring at Lillie's Clefairy have his eyes glows purple. Clefairy briefly surprised before immediately hiding behind Bruno, then Mega Alakazam's eyes return to normal before a purple aura began to surrounds him,indicating he manage to copy Clefairy's abillity._

" _Trace..."Jun muttered once again._

" _That means Alakazam now copying my Clefairy abillity, Magic Guard." Lillie commented._

" _Magic guard you said?! That means only direct damage who affect him..."Jun replied with astonished look._

" _Yes, and Now Mega Alakazam, **Focus...BLAST!** " Faba exclaimed as he told Mega Alakazam to attack._

" _OH CRAP!" Jun went shocked hearing what Faba just said._

" _Ala..."Alakazam began to forming an energy ball from both his hands._

" _Bruno! Dodge tha-"Jun told Bruno to dodge, but before Bruno can do so..._

"Not so fast! Golem! Paralyze Incineroar with Thunderbolt!" The Aether employee told His A-Golem to prevent Bruno to dodge.

" _Golem!( **Thunderbolt!** )" Alolan Golem shouted as he charging a ball of yellow electricity from its "cannons" before firing a huge jolt of electricity toward Bruno and hits him, paralyzing him in place after he get_ _ting_ _electrocuted by it_

" _Ro-Roar!(B-Bastard!)" Bruno cursed as his body crackles with electricity and he paralyzed in place, the Focus blast is fully charged and..._

" _KAZAM!" Mega Alakazam then fires it straight toward Bruno!_

" _Clefairy! Counter that Focus Blast with Moonblast!" Lillie told Clefairy to counterattack._

" _Clef-clef!(Yes miss!)" Clefairy said as she pointing the sky with her finger, gathers energy from the moon and forms an orb of pink energy on her finger before firing it toward the Focus blast._

 _BAM! BOOM!_

 _The two attacks connected each other and explode,only the focus blast keep going!_

" _What?!" Lille exclaimed in shock as her Clefairy's moonblast wasn't enough to counter Mega Alakazam's Focus blast. Clefairy herself also shocked by this before her surprise replaced by shock as A-Golem attacks her with a Thunderpunch, sending her flying. "Clefairy!" Lillie shouted worried abut Clefairy, but Clefairy manage to get up as Thunderpunch wouldn't do much against her due...Eviolite that Clefairy held and wear as necklace._

" _Eviolite, shouldn't expect that..."The Aether foundation employee grunted as he witnessing eviolite at Clefairy's hands_

" _It's useless miss Lillie! This is the difference of power between I, Branch chief Faba than you and Kazami-kun there!" Faba gloated and sneered as her as the Focus blast closes in to Bruno..._

 _BOOOM!_

" _ROAR!"Bruno screamed in pain as the focus blast hits him home and sent him flying with huge explosions and ended slamming the Incineroar to the wall before he falling down to the ground, Bruno struggle to stand before he went down and his eyes replaced by swirly eyes. Indicating he fainted._

" _1 hit...KO..."Lillie muttered in shock seeing how powerful Focus blast from Mega Alakazam to Bruno_

" _Got him!" The Aether foundation sneered as he witnessing Bruno fainted._

" _Eat My dust Mister Champion! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Faba mocking Jun while laughed finally manage to put Jun to the edge as he thinks._

" _Bruno is Fainted! The Winner is Mega Alakazam with the assist from Alolan Golem! Just Two Pokemon left on Jun party! He need to figure out quick" Rotom announced despite clearly worried about his friend safety._

" _Ro...(Sorry...Jun...)"Bruno grunted weakly as he try to apologize to Jun._

" _I'm sorry Jun...Mega Alakazam just too strong..."Lillie apologized as well._

" _Don't worry buddy, you already do what you can do along with Lillie, back now"Jun said as he pat Bruno's head before returning the fainted Heel Pokemon back to his Pokeball._

" _Now you're only got two Pokemon left, it doesn't matter for me Kazami-kun, once you're done, miss Lillie should be an easy match for me, after all. My Mega Alakazam is Unbeatable! He the fastest thing out here you know?! No matter what kind Pokemon you're bring, Mega Alakazam will grind them to the dust! It should better you're let Team RR do as their please..."Faba begin to gloat until Jun responded by a death and sharp glare from his eyes, making Faba flinched for a while witnessing it._

" _Gloat as much you want, it's too fast for you to think you're already win Faba. I Have Mega evolution too, but... I Don't need THAT to defeat you..." Jun said as he basically told Faba to shut up._

" _The Like you said earlier, Prove it if you didn't need any Mega evolved Pokemon to defeat me!" Faba replied want to see if what Jun said is real._

" _You sure you have an idea to defeat Faba's Mega Alakazam Jun?" Lillie asked Jun._

" _We're already reach the climax Lillie, by the time i sent this Pokemon, Faba and his mook will already a dead meat and i mean it..."Jun replied before looking at a Premier ball and...A Beast ball in his hand. Lillie only nodded in response._

" _I see, 1 of them seems an Ultra beast? Do you think it enough to take my Mega Alakazam down Kazami-kun?" Faba commented and asked Jun as he seeing the Beast ball in Jun's hand._

" _We don't know if we didn't try, now get ready Faba!"Jun exclaimed as he taking his beast ball before ready to throw it._

" _Careful Sir, remember what those Ultra Recon squad said about those UB..." The Aether employee warn Faba about UB Capabillities._

" _Silence! Do you think you can order me around? I'm not a Slowpoke dimwit! I know what Ultra Beast can truly do, do you think i will forgot what those Recon squad told about Them? I know because i have multiple datas about them, so shut up and let's finish it after this!" Faba exclaimed as he told his employee to shut up, as the Aether employee immediately nodded in agreement._

" _So you gonna use an Ultra beast to finish this Jun?" Lillie asked Jun._

" _Of course, Ruination, Awoken and come on out pal!" Jun said as he throw the beast ball to the air, who opened and unelashing the Pokemon within. From the Beast Ball, a Huge, dark-gray four-sided with spindly leg extending from each other appear and landed in front of them. It actually composed by 150 square stone lifeforms stacked together forming the said Pokemon,each with Blue eyes that all of them facing inward save one in the center who facing outward, He was Ruination the Stakataka, 1 of the Ultra beast that Jun capture in Poni wilds after accidently stranded there through Ultra wormhole._

" _I see, this is the UB that Ultra Recon squad that thet they're request you to capture it, UB-ASSEMBLY: Stakataka isn't it?" Faba said while witnessing Ruination taking battle stance._

" _I never seen this Pokemon before Jun...he more like a walking tower."Lillie commented in awe as she seeing Jun's Stakataka, Ruination._

" _He Called Ruination, An UB that called Stakataka. Remember what Hau told before? and the one who asking us to capture this thing" Jun explained. "Hey Ruination! Sleep well?" Jun then asking Ruination, which The Rampart Pokemon responded by a nod, Ruination is a quiet fellow, yet hard to understand due being composed from 150 lifeforms each with their own sentience. Thus they wasn't speak often unless whenever he feels like it._

" _I can see, he not much a talker huh."Lille figures as she looking at Ruination._

" _Enough this chitchat! Let's continue our battle!" Jun exclaimed as Ruination eyes turns red, ready to battle._

" _Right!" Lillie followed as well with a fist pump._

" _Clef! (Alright!)"Clefairy exclaimed as she also confidentlly doing same fist pump as Lillie is._

" _Hmph! I gonna ensure that Walking tower of yours wasn't last long! Mega Alakazam! Focus blast again!" Faba exclaimed as he told Mega Alakazam to attack._

" _Golem! Use Thunderpunch at that Stakataka too!" The Aether foundation told his Alolan Golem to attack as well._

" _Ala...KAZAM!"Mega Alakazam begin to charging another Focus blast before fires it toward Ruination._

" _Gol-Golem!"A-Golem also followed by rushing forward with an Electrified fist to Punch Ruination._

" _No you don't! Clefairy, use Moonblast toward Golem!" Lillie told Clefairy to counterattack immediately._

" _Clefa!(Alright!)"Clefairy shouted as she charging another Moonblast and fires it toward A-Golem, the attack hits home and Knock A-Golem a bit. In retalitation, A-Golem quickly rushes toward Clefairy and attack her instead,only Clefairy dodges it._

" _Ruination! Use Trick room!" Jun told Ruination to quickly move._

 _"T-Trick room?!" Faba exclaimed in shock hearing what move that Jun was Command to his Stakataka._

 _Some of Ruination's body parts quickly face outward_ _s_ _,revealing his eyes before the Rampart Pokemon's eyes glows red, Their body glows light blue and it creates a transparent screen over the battlefield. As The Focus blast close by, to surprise of everyone(except Jun), Ruination quickly dodge the attack quickly with a flash step!_

 _BOOM!_

" _Told you Faba, I don't need Mega evolution to defeat your Mega Alakazam. Trick room reverse the speed of all pokemon in battle, Slowest became the Fastest, Fastest became the slowest! Now guess what happened to your Mega Alakazam who the fastest fellow here and My Stakataka who the slowest fellow here! You already know right?" Jun explained while donning a slasher smile as Ruination now the fastest Pokemon on the field as he quickly rushes with a speed of a bullet train toward Mega Alakazam who try to move to dodge, only to found his movement became sluggish_ _as a_ _Shuckle!_

" _You B-Bastard...!"Faba cursed before try to regain his composure. "Mega Alakazam! Attack again with-" Faba try to command Mega Alakazam to attack but interupted by Jun immediately._

" _Gyro ball that Mega Alakazam quick!" Jun quickly command Ruination to attack._

" _Sta...kata!( **Gyro Ball!** )" Ruination roared as he taking a few step before rushes forward then jumps and spinning in the midair before the Rampart Pokemon surrounded by white aura then proceed to tackles Mega Alakazam and slamming him to the ground._

" _KAZAM!(Argh!)" Mega Alakazam screaming in pain due how powerful Ruination's Gyro ball is. Ruination quickly jumps from Mega Alakazam's body and landed infront of Clefairy to protect her from A-Golem. Who also got buff from trick room and became faster._

" _NO! This can't be happening! Mega Alakazam! Counter with another Focus blast!" Faba exclaimed as he command Mega Alakazam to attack._

" _Kaza..zam!(Not...like this...!)"Mega Alakazam exclaimed a bit weakly due the damage it sustain from Ruination's Gyro ball prior. Charging his focus blast again. But Ruination instead quickly rushes to cancel the attack._

" _Gyro Ball it again!" Jun exclaimed as he told Ruination to attack_

" _Staka!( **Gyro ball!** )" Ruination roared again as he quickly spins again then slam Mega Alakazam with great force to the ground, hurting the Mega Evolved Psi Pokemon further and canceling his attack._

" _KAZAM!"Mega Alakazam screamed in pain as Ruination the Stakataka crush him with his massive weight, it struggle to stand as Ruination jumps from him in front of Jun._

" _You've got to be kidding me...! why everytime i get an upper hand always being ruined?!" Faba rants about his misfortune in his battle against Jun._

" _Told you Faba, Don't gloat too soon...as you said earlier!" Jun replied with a stern look and told Faba about what he said earlier, causing Faba to gritted his teeth in anger._

" _Clefairy! Grass knot to Alolan Golem!"Lillie shouted as she told Clefairy to attack._

" _Clefai!( **Grass knot!** )" Clefairy shouted as she pointing with her finger who glows green. . Then, two green-glowing vines grow out of the ground near the A-Golem's feet and tie themselves into a knot, causing the Megaton Pokemon to trip and damaging it._

" _Dammit!"The Aether foundarion employee cursed as the Grass knot hits his A-Golem._

" _Gol!(Oof!)"A-Golem screaming in pain as it fall face first to the ground. Due it quite heavy, of course the damage from Grass knot is_ _PAINFUL_ _on the Megaton Pokemon._

" _Then Moonblast that thing!" Lillie told Clefairy to attack again in order to finish A-Golem off._

" _Cle...FAIRY!( **Moon...Blast!** )"_ _Clefairy shouted as she fires another Moonblast toward A-Golem, it hits the Megaton Pokemon and causing explosion upon impact._

" _Gol!...G…Golem…" A-Golem screaming in pain before knocked out, with swirly eyes indicating it faints._

" _No!" The Aether foundation employee exclaimed in shock as he witnessing his last Pokemon fainted._

" _Alolan Golem is fainted bzzt! The winner is Clefairy!" Rotom announced Clefairy as the winner against Alolan Golem.._

" _We did it Clefairy! Good job!" Lillie exclaimed proudly and happy manage to win and complimenting Clefairy for successfully defeat her opponent._

" _Clefairy!" Clefairy happily exclaimed and smiling toward Lillie._

" _Now, My turn!" Jun exclaimed before he put a Z-crystal in his Z-Power ring, which is a Rock type Z-Crystal, Rockium-Z who immediately glows brightly_

" _Z…Z-MOVE?! Oh crap…!"Faba began to panicked._

" _Zenryoku da!" Jun shouted as he taking a pose of Rock type Z-Move As his Z-Power began to flow before they're transferred to Ruination._

 ** _=CONTINENTAL CRUSH=_**

 _As Ruination surrounded by a massive surge of Z-Power, All of his eyes turns red before the Rampart Pokemon jumps to the air and gathering multiple stones that slowly merges into 1 bigger stone that much larger than the UB Itself with before Ruination attempt to slam Mega Alakazam with the said stone!_

" _Mega Alakazam! Hold it with Psychic, quick!" Faba shouted desperately attempt to stop Ruination's Continental crush._

" _A…A..ALA!( **P..P...PSYCHIC!** )" Mega Alakazam shouted despite he struggle to breathe due the damage that it suffers earlier from Ruination's attacks, he try to stop the Z-Move as his Body surrounded by pink glow alongside its eyes glows pink before unleashing a psychic energy that hold Ruination's attack in place, both pokemon began to struggle to pushing each other in order to win._

" _Forget me Faba? I'm still here! Clefairy! Grass knot Mega Alakazam!" Lillie exclaimed as she told Clefairy to quickly attacks._

" _Clefai-fairy!(Right! **Grass knot!** )" Clefairy shouted as she quickly summon two same vines that quickly wraps around Mega Alakazam and slams him to the ground!_

" _Ala!(Gah!)"Mega Alakazam screamed in pain he get slammed to the ground, at the same time, Ruination slam the Mega evolved Psi Pokemon with his Continental crush, squashing him under its weight before…_

 ** _(KABLAM!)_**

 _The Rock quickly explodes at the same time Ruination Jumps from it and land in front of Jun and Lillie. As the Smokes begin to dissipates, Mega Alakazam can be seen lying in the ground with swirls replaced both of his eyes before returned to normal, defeated. Trick room began to vanished at the same time._

" _AIEEEE!" Faba screamed in panic as The crooked scientist seeing his last and strongest Pokemon defeated._

" _Mega Alakazam reverted back to normal and fainted! Faba and his lackey didn't have any Pokemon anymore, so the winner is Both Jun and Lillie!" Rotom announced._

" _We did it!" Lillie exclaimed as she pumps her fist happiy, with Clefairy follow the suit._

" _Finally he done…"Jun said as he fix his cap. "Great Job Ruination, here you go!" He then praising his Stakataka before giving him a Red patterned Pokebean to the Rampart Pokemon, which he accept and eats later._ _Jun then quickly walks toward Faba and the only thing that can be heard is Faba screaming for his life._

Flashback ended

"Hah! Serves that Green four-eyed bastard right! You're really kick his ass don't you Boy?" Magilou said with a chuckle hearing all of those.

"Yeah, he still try to discourage both me and Lillie, but I have none of it. I can speak more, but we've better focus to our goal to the city." Jun said.

"I Guess you're right, My Wounds also already healed too. So let's go then…"Velvet said as she agree then jumps from the ship to the dock.

"Hey! You're still wear those bandanges! Get them off first!" Jun reprimands Velvet as he get down from the ship, followed by everyone else.

The group quickly goes to Loegres again, after talking to some civillians there, the group approaches the gate only they're stumble by some exorcist soldiers speaking about certain attacks.

"Sir! Scouts have reported an attack from a strange man in green shades with black coats accompanied by strange Tapir Daemon and a bunch Of Jellyfish Daemons!" The Exorcist Soldiers reported to his Higher ups, possibly referring Faba, Hypno, and The Nihilegos.

"Understood. I'll notify the Abbey to deal with the said man and his daemons. anything else?" The Leader replied while asking his underling.

"Currently Miss Eleanor is dealing with the said man. And also Our scouts reported seeing a powerful Daemon! It's danger level has been classified as code red!" The Exorcist Soldier said as he giving another report of dangerous dameons known as "Code Red Daemons"

"Okay, Understood. We're also gonna notify the Abbey we have a code red Daemon in our midst, Send out an emergency alert to the neighboring areas about all these events." The Leader replied while ordering his underling to esend out and emergency alert.

"Right!" The Exorcist soldier nodded before leaving the area.

"Faba…Goddammit…"Jun muttered angrily while clenching his fist hearing Faba causing trouble in Loegres.

"Hmph, That means with wild daemons and Faba's attack this close to the capital, the Abbey must have had its hands full." Velvet commented.

"Agree with that Bzzt." Rotom replied while nodding.

"If we're Bump To Faba again, we're better kick his butt outta this city. Considering he about to searching his "Subjects"…There's no doubt he gonna turn most of these people even us if we didn't careful into his experiment subject…"Jun said darkly. To Laphicet's fear as he shivered hearing those and and a grim expression from Velvet and co.

"Wait the second…Experiment subject? Does that mean we're will became his lab rats or something?" Magilou asked with a shocked look.

"He a Mad Scientist, what do you expect? If he found we're worthy enough to be His "Subjects". He will put us to his "Experiments" probably." Jun replied with a stern look.

"How did even you know?" Eizen asked curiously in disbelief as well.

"Because Faba in My world, not the Faba that we encounter earlier once created an artificial Pokemon for Ultra wormhole and UB-Related experiment." Jun explained while glancing at 1 of the Pokeball he was carried.

"Artificial Pokemon?!" Velvet and co. exclaimed in shock and surprise hearing those statements from Jun.

"H-Hold on a sec…! You mean…Pokemon can be created artificially too?!" Eizen asked.

"Few of them. Like Porygon families,a certain Legendary and Mythical Pokemon, then this one…who contained on the Pokeball I was holding right here." Jun said as he glancing at the said Pokeball. "Type: Null." He said with a grim expression.

"Type: Null?" Everyone wondering in confusion about what Jun just said.

"Type: Null? What kind of person naming their Pokemon Type: Null?" Magilou wondered raising one of her eyebrows.

"At first it called Type: Full. This artificial Pokemon referred with that name due it designed to adapt with any foe that it encounters by changing its typing. Which called RKS System. These artificially created Pokemon is designed to KILL ULTRA BEAST." Jun explained about what Type: Null creation Purpose is. Everyone went silent in shock hearing that.

"So basically it created as living weapon?!" Eizen asked angrily, clearly pissed about Type: Null Purpose.

"Somehow I'm scared…"Laphicet commented as Type: Null creation and Purpose Somehow reminds him of his previous state and his former servitude to Teresa.

"The hell man…" Rokurou said as he almost went speechless hearing it.

"To Kill Those UB's like Yumeko of yours? Goodness…" Velvet replied with surprised look but manage to keep his composure.

"T-Then what happened to them?" Magilou asked in fear.

"There three Type: Full that was created by Faba and Aether foundation himself. Everything went fine until when they tested the RKS System, it went downhill from there…" Jun continue to explain.

"Went downhill? That means something's bad was happened?" Velvet asked.

"Yeah it was. All Type: Full reject RKS System once it installed onto them and went berserk. Hurting and even Killing almost all Aether foundation members in the spot before Faba and some of the Aether foundation members, Including their president, Lusamine quickly solve the situation and calming those Type: Full down. The Project deemed as failure and Those Type: Full immediately decommissioned..."Jun explained with somber tone.

"You mean they're outlived for their usefulness?" Rokurou wondered while asked.

"Yeah, All Three Type: Full forced to don a heavy mask to seal the already Installed RKS System within. Which causing them immense pain while donning it, they're still can eat and drink though strangely. But the immense pain as well the mask cannot be removed by any means causing them living everyday in state of agony. It getting worse as the three oftem cryonogically frozen for eternity before being sealed away. Then they're given their name as Type: Null. Faba almost lost his job since that accident and it only fueling his ego about his whole personallity." Jun Finishing his explanation. To the Shock of Velvet and co.

"Yeesh. That's so messed up…forced to don such heavy mask that giving them pain everyday. Kinda like a torture method." Magilou commented.

"I feel bad for them…" Laphicet said with a sad tone.

"Now That Green-shaded bastard giving me another reason to hate him…no wonder you didn't like him at all Jun…" Eizen commented while in state of Tranquil fury hearing Faba's involvement about Type: Null creation.

"Then Did those Type: Null still frozen until today?" Laphicet asked.

"Only 1 of them if I heard correctly. 1 of my old friend who is Lusamine's son freeing 1 of those Type: Null and using it as his Starter or first Pokemon. Then after I became a Champion, He freeing and giving me another 1 as a gift." Jun explained as he referring about "Old friend" of his before glancing at the said Pokeball that contain his own Type: Null within.

"I see, it better than having them being frozen within icy prison for eternity…"Eizen commented.

"Can we see him now?" Rokurou asked. Curious about what Type: Null Looks like

"Maybe later, there's many people and those exorcist also nearby. I don't want any more problem though…" Jun said quietly as he pointing some exorcist nearby gate and well some people.

"He got the point there. It wasn't normal for a boy who can summon monsters through balls you know. Ranging from a Bipedal Tiger to the God of lightning" Velvet commented.

"Well, moving on to the other subject. Eizen, what does "code red daemon" means anyway?" Rokurou asking about code red daemon.

"It's like the most wanted list for daemons. From the latest I've heard, there's around 10 such daemons across the territories." Eizen explained.

"Oooh, they sound pretty tough." Rokurou commented with his usual smirks, seems excited to fight them.

"Well, gotta update data the bzzt. Probably by challenging those code red daemons, we will got a good battle experience bzzt!" Rotom buzzing as he updating his data.

"It's sounds a good challenge to us too! I'm more than ready to in if able…!" Jun said excitedly.

"Glad somebody thinking the same thing as me!" Rokurou said smiling toward Jun.

"That would be putting it lightly. Suffice it to day, you wouldn't want to face one unprepared." Eizen said as he seems warning Jun and Rokurou.

"Then we'd best be prepared." Rokurou replied quickly.

"Our supplies also still quite many. Sure we're ready." Jun said as he checking his bags, looking at the medicines, foods, drinks, etc. inside it.

"Let's get going. While we're wasting time here, the Abbey is digging in." Velvet said as she walks away, before everyone follows her.

* * *

(Skit's: Aifread the prisoner)

As everyone walking around the town, Eizen quickly asking something toward Velvet.

"You said you heard about Aifread on the prison island right?" Eizen asking Velvet about Aifread.

"I heard an exorcist legate named Melchior took him away. I don't know anything beyond that." Velvet answered.

"Neither do I. What about you Magilou?" Rokurou said then asking Magilou.

"Word is he was taken away about a year ago. Caused quite a stir if I remember right." Magilou replied. "Everything about him was kept a tight secret. No one knew what cell he was in." She continued with a shrug.

"Man…is he a death row prisoner or something to Abbey?" Jun wondering why Aifread's whole existence after his capture being kept in secret by Abbey.

"Aifread is an ordinary human, right?" Rokurou asking Eizen.

"Yeah. He doesn't have the abilities of an exorcist, and he isn't a daemon, either. To put it mildly…he kinda like Jun, he's a human that blessed by superhuman strength and unwavering determination, Plain and simple." Eizen replied.

"Man…That quite a captain your crew got." Jun commented in awe.

"Weird…I mean, if they were just trying to bust up his gang. Why capture him but leave the crew free?" Magilou wondered.

"If not his gang, what business does the Abbey have with him then?" Rokurou followed.

"Forgive me for being rude, but probably Aifread doing some kind of crime that Abbey kept his existence in secret once they're capture him?" Jun asked.

"We've cast our nets wide and can't come up with any explanation. We'll free him, though. His place is on the sea with us." Eizen replied while fixing his coat a bit.

"And you're convinced he's still alive?" Velvet asking Eizen.

"They wouldn't have any problems killing a pirate who causing them trouble." Eizen replied.

"Naturally." Jun added.

"If the Abbey took him alive and for questioning, it means he has something they really want." Rokurou commented.

"But he isn't the type to change his ways or bend his knee on anyone's orders. In other words, he a bit stubborn." Eizen said.

"That reminds me of Guzma…"Jun thought as he recall the boss of Team skull who is his former main adversary from his memories.

"He…holds his own tiller…"Laphicet said.

"Precisely." Eizen added.

(Skits ended.)

* * *

The Group continue to walking again, Jun can be seen fiddling with his phone. Meanwhile Magilou kinda curious about the certain item that sticks out from Jun's bag. The Prison bottle.

"Hey Boy, can I ask you something?" Magilou asked.

"What is Magilou? Something's wrong?"Jun replied while still fiddling his phone.

"That Bottle, I remember when you're using it earlier when we're escaping form that green-shaded old man…" Magilou said as she taking Jun's Prison bottle, wanted to inspect it.

"Well, it's Prison bottle. It contain certain Pokemon within there. He technically didn't captured by me thought…" Jun explained.

"I thought Pokemon can be only contained by Pokeballs. But bottle can be work too…" Eizen commented as he looking at Prison Bottle in Magilou hand.

"Well, technically to officially own and catch a Pokemon. Pokeball still be needed because it "marking" the ownership of your Pokemon. Inside that Prison bottle is a Mythical Pokemon called Hoopa." Jun Explained before he taking the Prison bottle away from Magilou and put it inside his bag.

"Hoopa? That name sounds funny." Rokurou commented.

"Did Hoopa is the same Malak-like pokemon that assist us escape earlier Jun?" Laphicet asked.

"Well yeah he is. He A Genie Pokemon That capable to bring anything from his rings that act like a portal to retrieve anything." Jun explained.

"A Genie? Of I got many wishes that I want him to grant!" Magilou screamed in excitement

"Really?" Velvet asked.

"Bzzt, guess I gonna give Hoopa's info for ya!" Rotom said before showing Hoopa's picture on the screen as well his Info.

 _ **=Hoopa, Mischief Pokemon,Confined form. Psychic and Ghost type as well A Mythical Pokemon from Kalos, Hoopa Known as a troublemaker with immense power over Transporting things using teleportations through the Rings that it can summon freely. It can sends anything and everything to faraway places using its Loop, which can warp space. It said anything that gathered by Hoopa gathered within secret place that only known by Hoopa itself. Hoopa also can summon everything from its rings, Including Any Pokemon he wishes. Hoopa's rings can be used for offense as well evading and absorbing opponent attacks before reflecting them back toward them=**_ -Rotomdex Hoopa confined's entry.

"That ability beyond even a malak…" Eizen said surprised hearing Hoopa's ability.

"Capable to transporting anything freely and summoning everything from its rings only? This thing sure game breaker!" Magilou commented.

"It can warp space too, definitely a powerful Pokemon..."Velvet commented.

"Wow, that's amazing..." Laphicet commented in awe.

"Yet he a troublemaker, i get Magilou's vibe here..." Rokurou commented as he glancing at Magilou.

"That is why I didn't use it often. Hoopa maybe can make our adventure easier, but I heard he unpredictable and prone to going overboard if we requesting something from him. That is why we save it for emergencies only." Jun explained.

"Yeah, I can agree with you. The best that we better can do is using him for emergencies only." Eizen nodded as he agree with Jun statement.

"But he looks cute in that Picture…he even a better Malak than the one that I used to have…" Magilou said as Hoopa reminds her for her escaping malak.

"Hold on. You're have a Malak?" Jun asked.

"Yeah, Before he abandons his poor and sad little mistress here! That's so mean~" Magilou said dramatically with Comically cries out. Jun only giving her a deadpan look.

"Judging from your attitude. No wonder he or she leaves you for another guy or girl to serve with..." Jun muttered.

"Anyways...onward to Loegres guys!" Magilou exclaimed as she declared her intention to go the Loegres.

"*Sigh* Why you're still around..."Velvet sighed as she shook her head for Magilou's dramatic responses.

The group quickly exit the city where they're in and proceed to go toward the other part of the city. Outside the city, they're encounter some daemons but manage to defeat them. By the time the group reaching the gate, they're meet some civillians who on the inspection by the guards.

"An Inspection..."Velvet said as she looking on the guards and civillians who being inspected.

"What we should we do then?" Jun asked.

"They won't inspect everyone. Just act natural..."Eizen said before he walking through, followed by everyone else, except Velvet who still looking toward the gate.

"Your face is all stiff."Rokurou commented as he following Eizen.

"I Know..."Velvet commented with an irritated tone before following the group. Noticing Velvet Irritated look, Jun feeling something bad about Velvet will be happened. The group quickly passing the guards to avoid inspection and enter the city. One of the guard without they're knowing, glancing briefly at Both Jun and Velvet, feeling suspicious about the two especially Jun, who very otherwordly due his appearance.

The group then reaches the inside of the city and continue to walk, until...

"You two, the one in black coat and green cap. Show me your documentation." The same Guard revealed following the group and stopping them as well calling both Jun and Velvet. Prompting the group to stop.

"Err...You mean us sir?" Jun asked with a worried look on his face.

"Yes, You two. Now where is it?" The Guard confirms it.

"Uh...um.."Velvet nervously try to answer but couldn't find anything to reply the said Guard. Jun himself didn't found any answers either.

""Well? Your travel permit from the Abbey. Where is it?" the Guard asking again. Jun and Velvet began to nervous while Rokurou watching with a stern look, Meanwhile Magilou, seemingly angry and impatient. Quickly giving both Jun and Velvet a dope slap each on their head.

 ***Whack! X2***

"Ngh!" Velvet yelped in pain.

"Ouch!" Jun followed the suit in the same reaction. "What did that for washboard wit- Ouch!" Jun angrily asking Magilou only Magilou giving another slap in the face.

BGM: Magilou's theme.

"Foolish girl! Stupid boy! How many times have i told you? A magician apprentice must wear a pleasant grin!" Magilou reprimanding the two about being her "apprentice"

'S-since whe- Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" Jun try to reply only Magilou quickly slapping him multiple times in the face before stopping. "Alright alright! Fine! Stop it can you!?" He exclaimed and yelped in pain having no choice but following Magilou's word to get Magilou stop to slapping him. Rokurou meanwhile grinned seeing Jun misfortune while Velvet feels a bit uneasy, Eizen simply facepalmed while Laphicet watching curiously alongside Rotom, who try to hold his laughter insides Jun's bag hearing the whole commotion.

"Magician?" The guard said with a deadpan tone.

"Verily!" Magilou replied with a smile. "I present to you the traveling troupe of mischievous misfits known across the land as...Magilou's Menagrie!" She exclaimed as she presenting herself and Jun and co. As "the Magilou's Menagrie"

"Entertainment for ceremony?" The Guard asking them again.

"Why yes, indeed we are, My dear~! Please pardon my uncouth apprentice, especially the rebellious and thuggish boy in a cap here~!" Magilou said as she pulling Jun's cheek, causing him yelped in pain.

"Oww! Oww! Oww! Wait, why me?!" Jun screamed in pain as his cheek pulled by Magilou before she stopped, rendering them red and swelling a bit. Magilou quickly looking at Velvet.

"Girl! Allay the good man's fears and show him the dove trick you've spent all these weeks on! Go to." Magilou ordering Velvet to doing a "Dove trick"

"H-huh?!" Velvet said in disbelief. Before Magilou gritting her teeth indicating she serious about this while thr guard simply glancing at group.

"Oh, uh... sorry mistress... I forgot to prepare..." Velvet said as she tries to follow what Magilou said...while trying to keep her embrassment and anger in check.

"Y—Y—You pathetic little shriker! A proper performer is perpetually prepared!" Magilou scolds Velvet.

"It's fine, Doves flying around would be a nuisance!" Eizen exclaimed.

"No, this will not do! If you cannot summon a dove. Then ACT like one!" Magilou ordering Velvet again.

"...Kuh..."Velvet gritted her teeth as she tries to proceed what Magilou just said earlier.

"Act! Like! A! DOVE!" Magilou exclaimed strictly. puctuated her words straight toward Velvet.

Having No Choice, Velvet quickly do what Magilou ordered.

"Coo...coo.."Velvet said mimicking a dove "sound". To her embrassment.

"K—K—Kuh...#bfft!" Jun struggles to didn't laughed at Velvet act, only Velvet glaring at him murderously, forcing Jun to stop. Followed by Magilou who using her spell to summon Doves and magical confettis at the same time Velvet saying it. To astonishment and to the crowd.

"And you My good-for-nothing boy! You the main dancer in the group! Get your lazy butt here and give me some moves that you're practice day and night earlier! NOW!" Magilou quickly ordering Jun next and literally kick his ass to the ground and pushing him. To Velvet smirks and Jun's displeasure.

"(Sh*t! Now my turn..dammit Magilou..) A-Alright misstress! Allow me to bring my companion here and doing some magic trick!" Jun said before taking the Net ball that contains Don Magnifico and quick ball that contains Wanda. "Behold My good spectators! From this small ball...! I will summon Malak that also my dancing partner!" Jun prcolaimed as he will summon a "Malak" from these two small balls, to the crowd cheers and curiousity, including the guard itself. Magilou simply grinning Jun much mroe than willing following her plan. "Don Magnifico! Come on out!" He exclaimed before throwing his Net and Quick ball to the air and unleashing Don Magnifico from there while The quick ball unleashing Wanda.

PCHOO!

"Ayy...! amigo! Welcome to our Menagrie!" Don Magnifico arrives as he posing. At the same time, Jun giving a drawing in the paper for Magilou and whispering her something, she grinning mischievously and agree with the plan.

"Hi there boys and girls~! The shows will begin~! Have a seat and be a good apple~" Wanda said with sultry tone while posing seductively then winks. making many male spectators glancing at her Legs and hips, including the guard and...Rokurou. some even got nosebleeds

The crowds then cheers at Jun and his Pokemon before Magilou's quickly using her spell to changing Jun's Outfit into...a Red Male Flamenco dancer outfit complete with a pair of Maracas, she also doing the same to Don Magnifico.

"Aaaand from this bag! The other Malak come! Starting the fun...!" Jun exclaimed before he shaking his bag, prompting Rotom to go out and introducing himself.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! Here's your one and only handsome Rotom!" Rotom exclaimed as he introducing himself, he seen wearing a blonde wig. The crowds quickly cheers even more.

"Good Job boy! Now begin the dance!" Magilou exclaimed as she now wearing a female flamenco dancer outfit.

"Rotom! HIT IT!" Jun exclaimed before Rotom began to playing a spanish Music.

Song: Cuban Pete(The Mask OST.)

The Music began to started as Jun and Don Magnifico began to dance while playing their maracas. The group began to watch, including Velvet and co. Some crows began to follow their dance. Wanda also dancing seductively to attract some Male crowds.

 _Jun:"They call me Cuban pete. I'm the king of the Rumba beat. When i play my Maracas i go Chic-chic-ky boom, Chic-chic-ky Boom!"_

 _Don Magnifico:"Yes sir, I'm Cuban pete. I'm the Craze of my native street. When I start to dance everything goes Chic-chic-ky boom, Chic-chic-ky boom!"_

 _Both quickly throws their Maracas away somewhere, while Magilou dances while Velvet watching in disbelief before looking toward the others which also start to dancing, Including Eizen and Laphicet._

 _Don Magnifico:" The senoritas they sing and swing with "terampero"!"(Shaking his hip)_

 _Jun:"It's Very nice! So full of spices!"_

 _More crowds began to dance even more. While Jun and Don magnifico synchronizing their dance each other, Velvet began to reluctant to follow the dance until Magilou using her spell to change her clothes into same Female Flamenco dancer as she is while also changing Rokurou's,Eizen's,and Laphicet's outfit into Male Flamenco dancer ones like Jun does with different color. Laphicet's Blue, Rokurou's green, while Eizen is Yellow  
_

"What did you.." Velvet try to ask only Magilou interupts her.

"Just follow the rhythm girl! Let's dance!" Magilou ordered as she forcing Velvet to dance, sighed and again having no choice, Velvet began to dance as well...awkwardly

"This is fun! Hahahaha!" Rokurou laughed as he dancing.

"Well, I began to like this..."Eizen commented as well dancing alongside Rokurou. Rotom meanwhile also activating his recording camera to record the dancing events as the crowds in the city began to dancing and increased in numbers.

"Fun, haha..." Laphicet followed as he also dancing, albeit a bit awkwardly. Velvet then help the boy to move and following the Rhythm. despite at the same boat as him.

 _Jun:"And when they dance in they bring a happy ring that "Era keros!" "_

 _Don Magnifico:"Are singing a song~ All the day long~!(Launch Himself with Waterfall) WOO!(Landed nearby Wanda) So if you like the beat, Take a lesson from Cuban pete! And I'll teach you to Chic-chic-ky-boom, Chic-chic-ky-boom, Chic-chic-ky-boom!"(Pointing to Wanda)_

 _Wanda(Revealed to don a Red spanish dress from Magilou's spell):"He's really modest guy~ Although he's the hottest guy. In Havana, In Havana~!"(Dancing seductively)_

 _Don Magnifico:"Si Senorita I know! That you would like a Chic-ky-boom-chick."_

 _Crowds(The Guard,Rokurou,Eizen,etc) and Don Magnifico:"It's Very Nice! So Full of spice!"_

 _Jun(Lifting Magilou):"I'll place my hand on your hip And If you will just give me your hand!(Magilou playfully poke his nose) Then we shall try! Just You and i~(Spinning Magilou in the air) Iy-yi-yi!"(Before dropping her toward the waiting crowds who catches her then drops her to the ground where she's dancing again.)_

 _Jun and Don Magnifico:"So If you like the beat. Take a lesson from Cuban pete! And I'll teach you Chic-chicky-boom, Chic-chicky boom, Chic-chicky-boom!"_

The music began to reach its climax. Jun and Don Magnifico began to rally the crowds alongside the Magilou's Menagrie to dancing together in the street. Several Guard from outside notices it. they're also began to singing around too.

"Hey? What are the commotion out there?" 1 of the guard asking his fellow.

"I think there's some unauthorized group of performers there! We're better check on it!" Said the Leader before he noticing some of the guard dancing then began to reprimand them. "You're guys better stop dancing or else i'll blow your brains out!" He threatening them.

"A-Alright boss!" They're nodded as they're stop dancing before the guards moved to the crowd who watching The Menagrie's performance.

As The group still dancing alongside the crowd, Jun noticing several Guards coming toward them.

"Hey Magilou! Somebody wanted to crash the party! We're better end the performance now...! unfortunately..."Jun said as he still dancing with Velvet and Looking At Magilou.

"Aww, well. Let's end it then!" Magilou said before she throwing a sparkling magic dust to the air and using her spell to spread it across the city to create a spectacular ending. "Remember, Magilou's Menagerie manufactres mirth! That was just a small sample for the good citizenry of Loegres!" Magilou exclaimed happily with a Kabuki Pose before Jun and Don Magnifico ends their song.

 _Jun and Don Magnifico:"_ _Shake Your Booty, Daddy, Wow! See ya!"_

"Gracias all of Senor and Senorita~! Gracias!" Don Magnifico shouted as he thanking the crowd who may of them giving a big applause for their performance.

"Hey! You can't advertise here! Hey! Stop it! Stop it! " The Leader of the guards try to reprimand Magilou's Menagerie while try to stops the crowd to dancing, only they're still Enthralled by the music and blocking their way to reach Jun and Co..

"What A Party Pooper..."Jun comments as he changes to Spooky plate then returns his Pokemon back to their Pokeballs and Rotom finishing the recording and end the music. "See you at next performance of the Menagerie's! **Phantom Force!** " Jun shouted as dark Portal appears behind him and sucks Jun alongside Velvet and co. Also Rotom and vanished along with the portal.

"Oh! They're vanished!" 1 of the Guard exclaimed.

"We're deal with them later! Let's clear these crowds first! The Sheperd ceremony will begin soon!" The Leader of the guards ordered his soldiers to clear the crowd first.

"Yes sir!" They're quickly obey their leader before doing their Jobs.

The Dark Portal opened at another side of the city, Jun and co. Quickly gets out from there. At the same time the portal vanished, Jun returns to normal, the group clothings also returned to their usual outfit.

"Hahaha! That was a fine ploy. Magilou!" Rokurou laughed praising Magilou's plan. "And Jun! You and your Pokemon really hit the beat! I like it! you're better doing this often!" He then praised Jun's and his pokemon dancing skill.

"Ahahaha! You know in my world, I'm a street dancer too...that's naturally what i can do for Magilou's ploy there. Yet i get some hit first..." Jun replied nervously with a dork tone while still remembering the time Magilou slapping him.

"Yet still, that's a very good and fine dance, I'll enjoy it you know." Eizen said with a cocky smile while patting Jun's back.

"Well, don't expect tricks and dance like that everyday~! Coo, Coo and Chic-chicky-boom,Chic-chicky boom, Chic-chicky BOOM!" Magilou commented while making some impression of dove before following it by Jun and His Pokemon's dance.

"Ergh..."Velvet grunted angrily due embrassment that Magilou cause on her.

"Don't worry Velvet, I'm in the same boat here...moreso i got more slaps than you..." Jun said as he try to cheer up Velvet.

"Well, Just don't bring this up no matter what our reason are. Get what i said Jun?" Velvet said while threatening Jun with a murderous Glare.

"Got it Ma'am..."Jun Meekly nodded in response, with Magilou Giggled from the back followed by Rokurou smirked and Eizen and Laphicet Looking on them. Velvet quickly avert her gaze toward Magilou.

"At least I got new recording and video bzzt! We can always watch it anytime!" Rotom said while saving the videos before went to Jun's bag.

"Oh! That Murderous gaze! Coo, coo~!" Magilou said pretend to be scared to tease Velvet while hiding behind Rokurou and Eizen, who both just giving a deadpan look.

"Those doves...those dances...those music were Amazing!" Laphicet exclaimed happily as he mimicking Jun's and Don Magnifico dance. Jun responded by a smile. Followed by Eizen, Then Rokurou who laughing at it.

"#Sigh Just a crude trick and a stupid dance. If anything, it just shows the capital defenses are pathetic." Velvet said as she tries to regain her composure.

"You're just...embrassed to be honest on my opinion." Jun commented with Velvet a bit surprised by what Jun just said. "At Least we're manage to get through those annoying inspection" He said as he fixing his cap.

"Our Green cap thug boi here is right! More like it shows how much confidence they have in those defenses." Magilou commented "How many soldiers are here, Laphicet?" She asked Laphicet.

"The number of exorcists in the capital? At least a thousand, and two divisions of guards." Laphicet replied.

"No kidding, this is their HQ. Confirmation Rotom?" Jun commented while asked.

"Bzzt! Confirmation...Laphicet was right! There's a thousand of exorcist here, almost in every part of the city! Seems they're more exorcist than usual too, perhaps because some kind of celebration here?" Rotom replied while wondering about the city situation. His map shown Exorcist symbolzied in the Blue dots, as shown majority of them patroling and guarding the city. Meanwhile the menagrie's represented by the chibi verison of themselves.

"I'd expect no less from the capital. They're not careless, They're covered." Eizen said.

"(We need transit documents.)" Velvet began to think.

"See how the citizens smile? To think they were fleeing from daemons just a few years ago..." Magilou commented with a sad-looking face.

"Better be that way, since somehow i'm happy seeing the peace that these citizens have right now." Jun commented while looking at the citizens of Loegres.

"To hold an observance of this scale shows just how much peace their power has brought." Rokurou commented.

"A peace... paid for with Laphi's..."Velvet muttered with sadness and anger in ehr tone and also distraught. To Jun's shocks and disbelief before he remember what he just seen in Dialga's adamant orb...he quickly went horrified and feels guilty.

"S-Sorry Velvet! I didn't mean to-!" Jun quickly apologized to her, to everyone(except Rotom) Confusion. He seems almost crying.

"Velvet...Jun..."Laphicet muttered sadly while tilting his head, confused about what happened.

"W-Why you're apologizing to me?" Velvet asking Jun who very mortified and in the verge of tears.

"Uh...I just...feel bad whenever you're went distraught..l-like that...and i said the peace is better this way earlier...so- I..."Jun try to reply and kept the secret he witnessing Velvet's past from Dialga only Velvet putting her hand on Jun's cheek to calm him down,then avert her gaze toward Jun.

"It wasn't your fault...I the one who should said that...to myself. About i can't prevent what happened long time ago during the scarlet night...you shouldn't need to apologize since it wasn't your fault even when you're said about the current peace of this city,I don't need an apology, these sins is mine to bear..." Velvet said as she try to calm Jun down while also recall about what Artorius said to her before he stabs her.

"..."Jun only silently nodded before Velvet give an affectionate poke on his head and wipe some of the boy tears gently. Despite Jun's behavior, Velvet know Jun is genuinely care about her, he wanted to shown she care about him genuinely too, in her own way.

"Stop crying, you're already an adult, not a crybaby. Now let's go." Velvet said before she walks away.

"Gee, you're a sensitive person aren't you boy?" Magilou teased.

"You're seems familliar about something that connected to Velvet. Are you know something?" Eizen asked.

"Nah. I just...nevermind. let's go." Jun replied with a somber tone before following Velvet, then everyone also following her. Rotom floating nearby Jun and giving the sad look toward Jun and also Velvet. Considering Jun not only the one who wtiness Velvet's past and they're cannot do anything about it except watch...

"Bzzt..."Rotom buzzing sadly.

The Group continue to walking around the city and doing many things like Buying supplies as well gathering some souls and speaking with some civllians about some informations, meanwhile they're unaware about Faba and his Pokemon watching them from the highest Rooftop of the city. Behind them is several captured exorcist who restrained by a strange Machine, Faba can be seen twirling his Beast gun while Hypno activating some kind of machine that projecting illusion to prevent anyone seeing what are they doing as well hearing their voices.

"Alright! All done boss! Nobody gonna watch our experiment here boss!" Hypno said as he successfully activating his boss device while Faba noddedd happily as he looking at several captured Exorcist, which one Including Eleanor...which revealed Faba manage to defeat her and her troops then imprisoning them.

"Hmmph! HMMPH!"Eleanor screamed as she struggling to escape from some kind of machine that restraining her movement and Close her mouth shut.

"She quite lively lady isn't she? Well, time to..."Faba said as he already combining his beast gun and beast rifle toward her only interupted by a sudden Yellow Ultra wormhole that appeared besides him. "Ah I See, an unwelcomed Guest i guess..." Faba muttered as he looking a person exiting fro the Ultra wormhole.

The said person is a Big and Tall(taller than Faba Himself) man with messy white hair, has a tan skin almost similar to Jun,and an angry-looking gray eyes with creepy shadowed undereyes that giving him impression of lack of sleep. He also wearing a Sunglasses with different frames each on his head and a Golden Skeleton-shaped medallion/necklace that forming letter "S". He has a purple "S" Tattoo on his left hand and wearing 2 bracelets in his right hand and a Z-Power ring with Black and Green color in left hand. For an outfit, The man wearing Black coat with similar symbol as his medallion/necklace who crossed out by a red "X" and baggy long pants as well White T-shirt who happened to be ripped out in some place,exposing its highly muscular body as well a pair of dirty White shoes. Like Faba, He also carrying a Beast Gun and Rifle and...a Beast ball on his own. He accompanied by a Giant Isopod Pokemon in a hunched-over,humanoid posture. with silvery exoskeleton and light purplish inner body who giving it an impression of a samurai. That's a Golisopod.

"Hey Old man! What damn business do you need from me?!" The man asked with rough and angry voice. Clearly irritated seeing Faba, Faba wasn't much to fond to this man either. As he simply grunted angrily seeing the said man rudely greets him.

"Still Rude toward everyone else except President as usual doesn't you? If not for President orders, you aren't probably came to this place either. This time, unfortunately You're will going to carry my order" Faba said.

"Can it You're ding dong Four green pea-eyed mad oldwipe! What do you think you are?! I don't need orders from anyone except President! Just tell what your damn business with me here before i'm changing my mind or beat you down here in the spot!" The man grow even more irritated than before angrily asking Faba while lifting the Green-shaded mad scientist angrily with one hand. Faba quickly panicked by the man reaction, while Hypno try to save Faba, The Man's Golisopod quickly pinning the Hypnosis Pokemon down and ready to rip him apart into pieces if he doing anything suspicious.

"W-Well calm down there boy! You're want to destroy everything and shown what destruction looks like right? You're destruction in human form, sure wants to test your skill by fighting our adversary here!" Faba said as he pushing a button on his hand, his computer quickly shown a holographic Video about Jun and co. Beating The Totem Hanged man daemon long time ago in the West Laban Tunnel long time ago.

"I see then! That's why huh..." The man said quickly calmed down from his sudden irritation and let Faba down while Looking at the Video. "Interesting! I'm fine, but doesn't mean that change you can freely order me around in battle!" He said as he crosses his arm under his chest and laughed confidently.

"Great right? They're our main adversary to prevent our President goal to be accomplished. Now per-usual, can you help me with our main subjects here? Your power is needed to transport these Nihilego's toward them and activating some of our machineries..." Faba said as he pointing some Nihilego's on the test tube linked to Eleanor and several captured exorcists.

"Che! You're better bring some electric type rather than me, but since i need practice. I'm fine with it! remember Old man, i only do this because President the one who told me too...!" The man exclaimed before loading his beast ball toward the Beast gun.

 **=UB LIGHTING!=**

Techno music begans to play, the man aiming the beast Gun to the sky before furious stomping the ground at the same time he pull the trigger.

"Transform!" The man shouted.

 **=ULTRA MATCH!=**

 **UB-LIGHTING! XURKITREE! X-XURKITREE! HASSHA!**

Electric crackles and lightning sounds began to heard as the man surrounded in black clouds and lightning erupting from there before dispersed with thunderous sound. The man now revealed wearing black suits with few "leaf" decorating its arms and legs, a headphone, as well his hair turned into much spikier and wilder also glows brightly. His fingers also became cable-like and its face turned into more menacing as his eyes turns blue and covered with blue Lightning-themed shades and his grin outright turned into slasher smile before he began to move erratically briefly and electricity spreads to some direction. That was A Xurkitree UB Match form!

"Now want to see what destruction like?" The man said as his cable fingers now unleashing a massive amount of blue electricity before menacingly approaching Eleanor and her troops sometimes moving erratically. "Here in human form! It's your one and only BOI! GYAHAHAHAHAHA!" The man exclaimed and laughed in psychotic tone as he reaching Eleanor who can only watched in horror and screamed as she could while Faba activating his machine at the same time the Xurkitree UB Match user using his powers toward Eleanor and her troops. All that can be heard is Eleanor's screams and Sounds of Lightning striking the ground as Faba's experiment is begin...

Back to Jun and co.

The Group currently walking toward another part of the city and they're heard the citizens began to chanting about Midgand.

"Midgand! Midgand! Midgand! Midgand!" They're chanting repeatedly about Midgand.

"What the hell is happened here?" Jun asked in confusion as he looking around.

"Looks like they're about to...celebrating some kind of ceremony or festival bzzt!" Rotom guessed.

"Listen to those cheers. The royals sure have these folks in line." Magilou commented as Laphicet looking around.

Suddenly, an announce can be heard behind the gate

"Subjects! May i have your attention? It is i, Percival asgard, crown prince of the Midgand empire!" The voice announced and as form they're heard, it was from the crown prince of midgand named Percival.

"They're got a prince huh? Sure i thought Abbey was the only ruler here..."Jun thought. The group began to listen the announce from Prince Percival as his announcement i continued.

"His Majesty my father and I are pleased to celebrate with you on this auspicious day!" Percival announced as the citizen cheers on.

"Whoa..."Jun muttered in awe.

"The Ceremony started..."Eizen said as he fold his arm watching the crowd.

"It'll be impossible to slip in now." Rokurou added.

"After the Opening ten years ago, our kingdom faced an existential threat, both from daemons and the terrible spread of dameonblight." Percival keep announcing. "However, one man raised a miracluous sword and stood so that the body and soul of the land would not be lost!" The Prince keep announcing as Velvet began to grown uneasy about the whole situation, meanwhile Jun cna be only watched in worry.

"Over there!" Velvet suddenly said as she looking on the high castle tower.

"What do you mean over there?" Jun asking.

"You can climb up if you want, but attacking now would be suicide" Rokurou said nonchalantly as he folding his arms.

"The man that...wait bzzt...Jun..."Rotom said in horror toward Jun as he get it what Velvet mean.

"Don't tell me..." Jun said but before he founding his answer...

"And the name of that man...Was Artorious Collbrande!" Percival announced and indirectly giving them the answer.

"I KNEW IT!" Jun thought in horror as he remember the man that responsible to turn Velvet whole life into Hell. He pretty much Horrified remembering Velvet's past and the man that almost kill her that he witness through Dialga's adamant orb. Before Jun try to speak toward Velvet, Velvet already running toward another side of Building!

"Artorius! Artorius! Artorius! Artorius!" The Citizen began to chant the name of the said man.

"Velvet! Wait!" Jun exclaimed as he chasing after her. Rotom followed the suit.

Velvet keep running forward with nothing but vengeance in the mind, all that she care now is retribution toward Artorius, as she running. Jun followed form behind, fearing something worst happened to Velvet as his paranoia came to reality.

"None here, I trust. Are unfamilliar with Artorius's noble act. To bring us salvation from daemons. He sacrificed everything." Percival keep announcing about Artorius.

"(But he's a murderer!)" Velvet thought while keep running.

"Dammit Velvet! Stop!" Jun exclaimed from behind as he try to calling Velvet, only she ignores him.

"He called Lord Innominat, one of the 5 empyreans, and blessed us with the strength of Malakhim!" Percival continue to announce, this time about Artorius reveal to called lord Innominat. The empyreans that Arceus tasked Jun to kill the said deity. To Jun even more, horror.

"(WHAT THE?! THAT BASTARD NOT ONLY BROUGHT VELVET LIFE TO THE HELL AND HE USING INNOMINAT?!)" Jun thought in anger as he gritted his teeth in anger while keep running following Velvet. Hearing Artorius using the power of Innominat quickly angering him. Since he heard from Arceus Innominat attempt to destroy the world and creating a new world form it based on his own liking.

"(But he's a MURDERER!)" Velvet thought with ever-increasing revenge as she jumps and using her daemon claw to latched on the walls while struggling to hold herself there.

"VELVET!" Jun shouted as he stopped and witnessing Velvet struggled to clinging on the wall.

"Velvet!" Laphicet exclaimed as he worried about Velvet.

"Big trouble bzzt! Big trouble!" Rotom panicked as he frantically flying about.

"He Serves as a shining beacon of reason in this world of turmoil, And Reason is what binds us." Percival continue to announce.

"(But You KILLED HIM!)" Velvet thought even more increased anger, while struggling to keep herself clinging on the wall. "You took everything that I LOVED!" She thought while gritting her teeth in anger then climbing the said castle tower.

"So raise your voices in raise to Artorius's devoted work, to the savior who purifies evil and guides our flock! Let us call him...OUR SHEPERD!" Percival ended his announce as the crowds cheer and begin to chant Artorius name again. At the same time, Velvet manage to climb toward the highest Roof of the tower.

"Do something Jun! Quick bzzt! QUICK!" Rotom panicked fearing something worse.

"I have an idea! I just need a perfect timing!" Jun said as he prepare to do something.

"Sheperd Artorius! Sheperd Artorius!" The crowd began to chant Artorius with his Sheperd title repeatedly. Velvet meanwhile witnessing everything from the tower.

"Sheperd...Artorius!" Velvet muttered gritted her teeth in anger. Witnessing her archenemy now praised by citizens.

As Velvet witness, A blonde man in royal clothing, revealed to be Percival can be seen welcoming Artorius as the Sheperd walking and about to greet the citizens. The crowds went silent as he appears.

"Even though the world was filled with suffering, I had to ask something tremendous of you all." Artorius spoke as he begin to deliver his speech" I entrusted you to endure the pains of Reason, I asked you to bind yourselves with shackles of your own will!" he continued his speech, several Abbey's higher-ups and praetor exorcist can be seen, including Oscar and teresa, who now her wounds fully healed. As well an old man with large beret and wearing monocle, the Legate exorcist Melchior. "For the only Blade that can expel calamity is one forged from unshaking reason and the iron will to do what must be done!" He continue his speech as Artorius raise his left hand to the sky "And now that very blade stands ready... Before all of us today! I offer my body and my life in service to the people of this great land! With the Blessings... of the Empyrean Innominat, I will guide you to a world without Calamity! And this world's suffering... will be nothing but a distant Memory!" Artorius ended his speech as crowds cheers. Velvet, witnessing all of those clenching her fist tightly.

"But you're the one who murdered..." Velvet muttered, but before she could do anything, her head gripped by somebody, followed by her legs and hands. "GGh!" she yelped before realized it was Jun, Bruno, Shade, and Scallius pinning her down.

"Don't do anything reckless dammit...! They're see us, we're dead...!" Jun angrily whispered to Velvet as he pinning her down with his Dragolice hell claw. Rokurou and co. Can be seen approaching Jun and helping him keep Velvet in check.

"Kuh...You're the one who killed Laphicet!" Velvet muttered.

"What?" Laphciet confused about what Velvet said.

"Sssh..."Jun told Laphicet to be quiet, he nodded in response.

Velvet can only clutches her left fist even further while angrily glares toward Artorius, her grip so tight that it draws blood. Meanwhile Jun glares hatefully toward Artorius, the man that ruin his love interest life, turning the once kind woman into vengeful and cynical woman as today,and worse...the one who holds Innominat power...without he knowing...his eyes turns orange in right with Sun-shaped pupil while the left eye turns blue with Crescent moon-shaped pupil, indicating there a presence within him...

[Closing Screens: Faba's Hypno,Wild Nihilegos, Shade the Malamar, Don Magnifico the Ludicolo, Wanda the Tsareena, Bruno the Incineroar, and Scalius the Kommo-O]

* * *

 **=TO BE CONTINUED=**

 **God! Finally! After a writer's Block on me(Particulary writing Jun's Flashback about Faba as well the Group Battle against him in the present time, albeit an different Faba.), the new chapter is Finally Published! Now Artorius, the archenemy of or Berseria's protagonist make his appearance as well One of Jun's opponent make an appearance fully! Faba himself! and also the "Destruction in Human" form is come soon and he took Eleanor as hostage alongside Faba! what are these two planning? see it on the next chapter!.**

 **Now some Fun fact!**

 **-Faba's weird afro hairdo as well his appearance in his Blacephalon's Ultra match form based on Mirror B. you probably already familliar to this Villain too.**

 **-Atago, Jun's Wishiwashi name based from Kancolle and Azur lane character with same name.(though Wishiwashi schooling form base don submarine while she is heavy cruiser XD)**

 **-Shade named from his often suspicious...err...behavior often. he just love to being seen as "Mad and Evil Genius" type character.**

 **-The closing screens based on Kamen rider's closing screen who usually displaying their Transformation trinkets. the to be continued one is based from Jojo Bizarre adventure.**

 **-Beast Gun function, also the Transformation based from Night Rogue and Bloodstalk Trasnformation from Kamen rider Build as well as i once said earlier, Transteam gun/Nebula steam gun.**

 **Hope you're enjoy the chapter(And the Cuban Pete song as The Mask reference!)! I'm really sorry for you who awaiting so long for me to update the new chapter of this fic. I'm also busy about many things in real life too, so please understand. i will try to write and update new chapter of this story as much as i can. so be patient when you're waiting the new chapter okay? Don't forget to review too if you're like it! ciao~!**

Next Chapter: Shadow Guild Mission Start! The Anger of King of Prehistoric times and The Arrival of Destruction in Human form!


	9. Chapter 7: Destruction in Human form

**Disclaimer**

 **-Pokemon: Nintendo**

 **-Tales Of Berseria: Namco**

* * *

 **Tales of Supernova Sun and Penumbra Moon**

By Arie Draconoid

 ** _Chapter 7: Shadow Guild Mission Start! The Anger of King of Prehistoric times and The Arrival of Destruction in Human form!_**

Last time Jun and co. was manage to prevent Velvet to act recklessly by attempting to ambush Artorius in front of crowd in the capital, now they're regroup in the certain alleyway in order to discuss their next move.

"So, that's your target after all? The current Sheperd Artorius?" Eizen said toward Velvet, who didn't saying anything but her lips is quivered.

"That holy-looking guy is the one who driving Velvet into her hellish life? Goddammit..." Jun growled as he gripping his fist tightly. Obviously angry due he finally seeing the one who ruin Velvet whole life.

"Aww, here i'm hoping you're going to straight pouncing him! sadly Jun and everyone stopping you though." Magilou commented, seems a bit disappointed.

"If we didn't do what Sensei just told, Velvet will doomed before even getting her chance for her revenge though." Scalius added with his arms crossed under his chest.

"Scalius was right, that would be certain death. No, I need a sword of reason and will. That's the only thing that can kill him." Velvet replied that Scalius have a point.

"Jun, you're just angry as Velvet bzzt…what happened?" Rotom asking the blonde-haired challenger.

"That asshole finally made his presence known…I'm not sure why I'm angrier than before, but seeing him…it makes me sick." Jun replied with a scowl.

"Are you have a bone to pick with that Sheperd too? Don't tell me you got same reason as Velvet does Jun." Rokurou said wondering are Jun have similar reason to Velvet for his animosity to Artorius.

"Velvet's goal also My goal, I wish to beat that asshole for driving Velvet into her current situation…respecting a man that for no reason destroying the whole life of somebody else, especially a girl like Velvet is just despicable…" Jun replied before Velvet glancing toward the boy.

"I Appreciate your help, but I'm the one who kill him, get in my way I'll end you alongside him Jun.." Velvet threatened Jun, Jun merely scoffed.

"I Just leave the kill to you, for the beatdown, it's different story." Jun replied without even flinched. Velvet just giving a serious look while Laphicet pondering about what exactly happened previously.

"Killing…Lord Artorius?" Laphicet muttered.

"Playing it safe? Boooooring." Magilous replied with a shrug.

"Heh, I'm agree with her." Shade added putting one of his tentacles under his chin. "I wish you the one who causing the whole commotion Jun, because you usually the one who done that ever since we're meeting each other doesn't it?" He said as the Malamar giving a smirk to Jun.

"Dude, this is isn't Alola…not counting Team rocket, Necrozma, and the whole Aether fiasco. Most commotion that I ended into mostly Team skull or other unexpected things during the trial doggone it…" Jun replied giving a deadpan look toward Shade who merely chuckle.

"Necro…what?" Laphicet wondered to a certain word that Jun just said. Causing Jun surprised before trying to make an excuse.

"Err…I'll explain later if the time was right, because…it's isn't the time I'm explaining about it now." Jun replied toward Laphicet as he didn't want to discuss about a certain deity that he just said prior. Laphicet a bit confused but nodded in agreement.

"Hiding something thug boy? seems you hiding something suspicious hmm?" Magilou teased, but Jun merely shakes his head. "Regrettably however, it is at this juncture we go our separate ways. I've got a bit of hunting to do~" She said.

"No one's stopping you." Velvet replied.

"Goodbye." Laphicet added.

"Whatever, see if we care dumbass." Bruno added crossed his arms under his chest.

"Farewell~ May your days be fruitful and your nights tormented!" Magilou saying her "goodbye" with a smile before leaving. Afterwards the group begin to discussing their next move.

"Okay, now we've got the picture about who Artorius is. Due his position in Abbey, it's not a good idea we're going after him recklessly, that just a huge mistake. We need a plan" Jun said as everyone agreed by his statement.

"Jun is right. If our enemy's calling himself a Shepherd. He won't be going into hiding. Let's take this slowly." Rokurou replied.

"The old man behind him… Melchior, I take it?" Eizen added mentioning the old man named Melchior who presumably one of the Abbey;s higher-up.

"Is he one of the Abbey's?" Jun asked about Melchior.

"Yeah, a Legate to be precise. He basically the second-in-command to Lord Artorius if I recall from Lady Teresa." Laphicet replied.

"Then Let's gather information on these people. If we know what they're planning, we can find a weakness." Eizen said suggesting them to gather information about Abbey. Especially Melchior and Artorius.

"But They're the most powerful men in the land. If we're going to look into them, we need a lead first." Rokurou replied that they're need someone or something that leading toward them.

"We cannot directly asking about them either, I Bet Abbey is very secretive about their higher-up members and true motives am I correct?" Jun asked.

"Yeah it was." Laphicet replied.

"Eizen, Do you have any underworld contacts in the capital itself? Like your friend at the port?" Velvet asking Eizen.

"I don't go inland much, I'm afraid. But Aifread has close ties to a shadow guild." Eizen replied.

"Shadow guild?" Jun wondered.

"Yes, a Shadow guild. Led by an old man called Baskerville in a tavern in the city." Eizen explained a bit about Shadow guild that run by an old man named Baskerville.

"A shadow guild? Those sorts of things actually exist?" Velvet asked. But before everyone can reply.

 _ **SFX: Grumble…**_

"Ah…!" Laphicet gasped, realizing his stomach is rumbling.

"Oh~ someone is hungry~ not have enough food today kiddo?" Shade teased Laphicet, Causing the boy to blush slightly.

"Hungry Laphicet? Why don't we stop to that Tavern? I bet they're have a good food for us…!" Jun asked toward Laphicet suggesting them to go to that tavern, which he nodded weakly. Clearly embarrassed.

"Hah! That settles it! Let's head to that tavern. They'll have food, I'm sure." Rokurou agreed with Jun idea.

"Why not." Velvet added.

"Then Buckle up guys, to the tavern that Eizen said before!" Jun exclaimed as he returning all his Pokemon back to their Pokeballs before the group leaving the area.

"My Stomach made a weird noise…" Laphicet said about his rumbling noise.

"That's another sign that you're truly alive." Velvet said toward the young malak.

* * *

 _ **Skit: Rokurou's Insight**_

"He, the exorcists sure were out in full force to see the Shepherd's inauguration, weren't they?" Rokurou wondered about Sheperd's inauguration.

"What about that guy you're after? Was he there?" Eizen asked Rokurou about his true target there.

"What, and have to stand around looking all proper? No, that's not his style." Rokurou replied.

"Must be someone that capable to overwhelm Rokurou in every swordfight…is he one of Abbey Higher-ups too?" Jun wondered.

"I Thought the same thing too…"Eizen added.

"That wouldn't matter to him." Rokurou frowned.

"Huh, Alright." Eizen replied with a shrug.

"What do you mean by that?" Jun asking Him.

"Like me, he a man who seeking a thrill on a combat. As long he can get the best experience and thrill during the fight, he fine by that." Rokurou replied toward Jun as he understands what Rokurou mean.

"Yeah…I can see that." Jun commented.

"Actually. Velvet, speaking of the Shepherd. I Noticed he wasn't using his right arm. Was he hurt or something?" Rokurou asking Velvet about Artorius.

"Yeah, he was badly wounded a long time ago…He lost the use of his sword arm." Velvet replied that Artorius was losing his right arm, who is actually his good arm a long time ago.

"That's what I figure." Rokurou commented.

"But judging from his look, he isn't bothered on that either. Does that mean even with a left arm he still a good fighter?" Jun asked.

"Yes, he is." Velvet replied. "No matter what arm he used with, his skill as master swordsman was still there and he just as skilled as using his right arm…" She explain that Artorius still a powerful Swordsman even without a use of a good arm.

"As much I hate to admit it…that was impressive to be fair." Jun said as he imagining how Artorius fight, Velvet giving an annoyed look by this. But knowing how skilled Artorius is, she can't help but admit that was correct.

"Yeah. I can tell that from the way he moves." Rokurou added. "His movements are steady and measured, and his chi is centered below his navel." He continued to explains.

"Man, that one good explanation from you. Almost like you a professional by the way you describing it man." Jun replied impressed by Rokurou's explanation.

"Is that so? I just said about what I know. Thanks anyway kid." Rokurou replied with his usual smile hearing Jun's compliment.

"Huh? Why does that matter?" Laphicet wondering.

"Some people say that all the body's spiritual energy gathers in a place about two fingers widths below the navel." Eizen explained toward Laphicet, only for the kid giving an intrigued look.

"That reminds me of Qigong…" Jun muttered as Eizen's explanation reminds him about Qigong.

"Even when he appears to be in a state of total peace, his guard is never down…He's a formidable adversary," Rokurou commented with a serious tone.

"So basically, he at a state of perpetual Detect bzzt…" Rotom muttered as he can't imagine how strong Artorius is.

"That not going to make all of this easy." Jun commented with a serious tone as well.

"Tch…" Velvet replied with a scowl.

"And I think I know why my target has placed himself at Artorius's side…" Rokurou said griped his fist tightly.

"Because he defeated by Artorius in-fight and then promising to fight alongside him maybe?" Jun asked Rokurou.

"Perhaps, and that means I'm also want to taking down Artorius too." Rokurou replied with a slasher smile.

 _ **Skit ended.**_

* * *

Later the group continued to walk in order to reach the Tavern that Eizen previously mentioned, however as the group was arrived in the Tavern…

 ** _SFX: CRASH!_**

The Group shocked by a voice came from inside the Tavern, before they can do anything however. A man, presumably the Bartender suddenly run from the Tavern, before to Jun and Rotom shock, a certain big, blue Bat Pokemon with huge mouth quickly struck the man with its wings, causing the man to yelped in pain before he knocked to the ground.

"Argh! Please let me go!" The Bartender screaming for help, only the Golbat proceed to bite him.

"Like hell yo! I'll suck ya dry!" Golbat exclaimed before proceeding to use **Leech life** to drain the said Bartender's blood. Causing him to screaming in pain.

"Holy moly! That one huge Bat!" Rokurou shouted in shock seeing a Golbat.

"Rotom! Is that…" Jun asked his living dex.

"A Golbat bzzt! How did it came here?" Rotom wondered.

"Golbat? Don't tell me that big bat also a Pokemon I guess?" Velvet asked.

"There you go bzzt!" Rotom said before his screen showing Golbat info.

 **=Golbat, the Bat Pokémon and evolved form of Zubat. A Poison and Flying type, Golbat loves to drink the blood of living things. It is particularly active in the pitch black of night. This Pokémon flies around in the night skies, seeking fresh blood. Its thick fangs are hollow like straws, making them unexpectedly fragile. These fangs are specialized for sucking blood. Sometimes they drink so much blood, they can't fly anymore. Then they fall to the ground and become food for other Pokémon.=** -Rotomdex entry of Golbat.

"Drinking so much Blood that they can't fly anymore? Geez, talk about being glutton." Rokurou commented before looking toward Velvet, who quickly shoots a murderous glare toward him. Startling the samurai briefly. "Oi, I don't intend too, beside you and that bat drink blood for nourishment isn't it?" He replied trying to make an excuse so Velvet didn't eat him.

"Tch…is that Bat is yours Jun?" Velvet asked Jun about the Golbat.

"Judging from its moves…it was belonged from another trainer, probably…" Jun attempt to answer only to found out the Golbat noticing the group and attempt to attacks them.

"It coming toward us!" Laphicet exclaimed as he hiding behind Velvet, fearing the Golbat attempt to struck him down or worse, suck his blood dry.

"I Gonna suck ya dry too first! I'm hungry yo!" The Golbat exclaimed as it flying straight toward the group with fangs opened.

"No You don't!" Jun exclaimed before switching to Zap plate before charging electricity from his fist. " **SHOCK WAVE!** " He exclaimed before chopping the ground with one of his hand, sending a wave of lightning toward Golbat, electrocuting it as the Bat Pokemon hissed in pain.

"There clearly two suspicious persons inside the Tavern Jun! they're probably this Golbat Trainer bzzt!" Rotom informed Jun about two suspicious persons inside the Tavern.

"Attacking Innocent civillians like this by hiding behind their beast…I need to speak with them personally…" Eizen said in tranquil fury. Just as Rotom said, two man in black outfit and skull cap with a familiar symbol that Jun recognize appears along with an Alolan Raticate.

"What the heck?! Golbat, who the one who hurt you yo?" One of the man approaching and asking the Bat Pokemon.

"I was fine and about to enjoying my meal until a random kid who somehow can use Pokemon Moves suddenly attacks me!" Golbat explained toward the man, who presumably its trainer. This is causing his trainer eyes widened in surprise.

"Bastard…never thought…"Jun growled as he instantly recognizing the outfit that both men wears.

"Who the hell these dudes in black? You know about them Jun?" Rokurou asking as he notices Jun seems familiar with them.

"Team Skull…" Jun muttered, enough to surprise Velvet and co.

"The one who you told before?" Velvet asked him which Jun nodded in respond.

"Ey yo! Just when we're about to do our business, you try to pick on us homie!" The first man, who is a Team Skull grunt angrily reprimands Jun and using Super potion on his Golbat to

"Oh of course! Your damn Golbat hurt innocent people for your damn amusement so I came to save him, plain and simple!" Jun retorted and giving one of them a middle finger.

"Got problem with that yo? You Wanted us to smash you into bits Homie?! We're gonna sent you home crying like a baby yo!" The Second Grunt said angrily as his Alolan Raticate hissed to intimidate Jun, including Golbat who clearly offended Jun zapped it with Shockwave before.

"That one Huge Rat he got…it also a Pokemon doesn't it?" Eizen asked him.

"A Raticate bzzt, especially the Alolan variant. there you go." Rotom said before his screen showing about Alolan Raticate.

 **=Alolan Raticate, The Mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Alolan Rattata. Dark and Normal Type, It has an incredibly greedy personality. Its nest is filled with so much food gathered by Rattata at its direction, it can't possibly eat it all. it forms a group of Rattata, which it assumes command of. Each group has its own territory, and disputes over food happen often. Despite this though, This gourmet Pokémon is particular about the taste and freshness of its food, dining solely on the most nutritious and delicious fare. Restaurants where Raticate live have a good reputation.=** -Rotomdex' Alolan Raticate entry.

"Interesting…" Velvet commented that somehow, she interested by Alolan Raticate.

"A Big, Fat Rat who solely using his own underling to gather lots of food for satisfy itself...what a lazy fat slob…" Eizen commented with a scowl toward Alolan Raticate.

"Fat?! Excuse me, I'm Big-Boned!" Alolan Raticate said angrily, offended being called Fat.

"Every Fatso excuse…" Jun said with a deadpan.

"He's right." Velvet replied with a smirk, causing the Alolan Raticate to growled in anger.

"Don't ignore us yo! We ain't taking this sh*t and watch! We're going to break you apart homie!" The First Skull Grunt said angrily.

"Careful kid! Those Daemons on their command is pretty strong!" The Bartender warned Jun about Team Skull's Pokemon. But Jun merely chuckled before taking two Poke balls from his belt, one ordinary Poke ball and another is Beast ball.

"Thanks for the warning, but I know how to deal with these assholes ever since my first meeting with them. So why don't we duke it out then? Thinking you the only trainer on Desolation? Nope, me too!" Jun said toward the Team Skull Grunts who genuinely surprised by what he said.

"Dammit, never thought you're also a freaking trainer homie. No matter, we're going to break you apart regardless yo!" The First Grunt Growled in annoyance.

"You didn't need help for this?" Velvet asked.

"No worries, I can handle this." Jun said toward Velvet as he preparing to battle the grunts. "Come on out Kilgore! Ruination!" He shouted as he sent out the two Pokémon against Team skull owns.

The First Pokémon taking a form of a large, dinosaurian Pokémon, closely resembling Theropods like Tyrannosaurus with his eyes appears to have black sclera with white irises. He has brick-red scaly skin with orange highlights on some of its scales and ridges with grey underbelly with white borders. He has powerful hind legs with three sharp, black talons. Plated, armor-like ridges are found on the front of the legs and down the back and tail. Spiky, white "fluff", similar to the primitive feathers on many dinosaurs, extends into a cape-like fringe around the neck. Additional feathering forms a prominent beard on its lower jaw and his upper jaw features number of tooth-like projections which are also highlighted orange. Lastly, an orange, five-pointed crest extends from the snout above the eyes and point backwards, giving it the appearance of wearing crown. This is Kilgore the Tyrantrum. Jun's first Fossil Pokémon that he revives during his Island challenge and one of his main fighters in the group. The second Pokémon is Jun's own Stakataka, Ruination. All Two roared before glaring toward their adversaries, ready to fight. Their appearance naturally shocking the Menagries(sans Magilou who already leave to attend some "business") and the two Grunts and their Pokémon who didn't expect their foe actually a pair of impressive powerful Pokémon.

"A Dinosaur?!" Rokurou exclaimed in awe and surprise.

"Did That walking Tower is the one who Jun told in his story back in the ship? I never thought he that huge!" Eizen added in disbelief.

"Whoa…! They're so huge!" Laphicet exclaimed in awe, impressed seeing the two huge Pokémon in front of him.

"Never cease to amaze doesn't you Jun?" Velvet commented in deadpan toward Jun, who merely smirk by her response.

"FINALLY! I'M OUT!" Kilgore roared as he stomping the ground. "HEY JUN! I THOUGHT THE TEAM SKULL ALREADY DONE, THEY'RE STILL AFTER YOU?! BIG MISTAKE FOR THEIR PART THOUGH!" The Tyrantrum exclaimed toward Jun while Ruination merely looking toward his trainer, awaiting his direction.

"No, these grunts probably from different dimensions, not from ours. Kilgore, Ruination. Let's smash them as usual. Shall we?" Jun said toward his Two Pokémon who nodded in agreement.

"OF COURSE! I, KILGORE WILL HAVE THEM IN MY JAWS! LET'S WRECK THEM UP TOGETHER RUINATION!" Kilgore exclaimed in excitement while Ruination nodded in agreement before most of its eyes shown up, signaling he ready to fight.

"Rotom, I'm curious about those two. Can you explain what kind Pokémon they are?" Laphicet asking the living dex.

"Sure thing bzzt! First Kilgore, Jun's own Tyrantrum!" Rotom replied before his screen showing up Tyrantrum's picture

 **=Tyrantrum, the Despot Pokémon and the evolved form of Tyrunt during the day. A Rock and Dragon type as well a Fossil Pokemon, nothing can't stop this Pokémon 100 million years ago, so it behaved like a king. Their Gargantuan jaws is extremely powerful and can easily shred thick metal plates as if they were paper. Complete restoration from Tyrantrum's fossil almost impossible, allowing room for theories that its entire body was once covered in feather-like coat. It was Invincible in the ancient world it once inhabited=** -Rotomdex entry of Tyrantrum.

"An Unstoppable King from 100 million years ago…seriously, Jun got many impressive and powerful ally on his journey. I'm certainly amazed by his feat." Eizen commented as he impressed by that, Laphicet also impressed by Rotom's knowledge and began write a note.

"It also a Rock Dragon…just how powerful these creatures, Pokémon be?" Velvet muttered about it.

"Did Rotom said about Fossil? Does that mean that Pokémon is extinct? How did Jun get that anyway?" Rokurou wondered as he have many question about Kilgore.

"Talk about that later, I have a business to take care of." Jun said as the Grunts preparing for fight.

"Are you need help?" Velvet asking Jun.

"Doesn't needed. My Pokémon can handle this." Jun replied as he fixing his cap.

"You maybe got impressive Pokémon on there homie! But we're going to teach you to never mess with Team skull!" The first Grunt exclaimed before told his Golbat to attack. "Golbat! **Poison Fang** the Tyrantrum!"

"Raticate! **Super Fang** that Walking tower!" The Second Grunt followed as both A-Raticate and Golbat's fangs glows white and Purple respectively before both lunging toward their respective target.

"Ruination! **Trick room**!" Jun told Ruination to use his move. The Stakataka nodded before some of his body parts quickly face outwards, revealing his eyes before all of the visible eyes' glows red. Ruination's body glows light blue and it creates a transparent screen over the battlefield.

" **Trick Room**?" Laphicet wondered.

"Is that one of that walking tower arte?" Rokurou asked Rotom.

" **Trick room** is a status move where the user create a bizarre space all over the battlefield that reverse the speed of all combatants, including User, their allies, and enemies. The slower becoming faster and the faster becoming slower bzzt." Rotom explain about **Trick room**. Just as he finished his explanation, both A-Raticate and Golbat becoming slower and since both Kilgore and Ruination slower than them, both Pokémon manage to dodge their attack with a flash step since now, they're faster than their opponents.

"Crap! He can learn that?!" The Second grunt exclaimed in disbelief witnessing it. Both Golbat and A-Raticate attacks again with their attacks, only Ruination and Kilgore dodging it easily with their faster speed due Trick room.

"Kilgore! Dragon claw the Golbat! Ruination! **Gyro ball** the Raticate!" Jun told them to attack.

"HERE IT COMES DUMBASS! **DRAGON CLAW!** " Kilgore roared as both of his claws glows blue and covered in dragon head-shaped energy before rushes toward Golbat with maddening speed then proceeding to struck the Bat Pokémon with both of his claws, causing it to hissed painfully. The Despot Pokémon quickly follows with more claws swipes that causing the Golbat forced to protect itself from Kilgore's relentless assault due it unable to dodge with its slower speed thanks to **Trick room**.

"Confirmed: **Gyro Ball!** " Ruination spoke with robotic voice before taking a few step then rushes forward before jumps and spinning in the midair before the Rampart Pokémon surrounded by white aura then proceed to steamroll A-Raticate to the ground, causing the Rat Pokémon screeched in pain. Both Team Skull grunt visibly panicked seeing they're easily overwhelmed by Jun's Pokémon while Jun keep himself composed, knowing his opponent probably have a hidden trick within their sleeve.

"Whoa! They're strong too!" Rokurou commented.

"Wow…"Laphicet added. "Oh, anyway how about that Tower Rotom? I mean the one who Jun called Ruination. I wonder what kind Pokémon he is?" He then reminded Rotom about his question before.

"Here Ruination's species is. Like Yumeko, he also an UB. Check it out!" Rotom said before his screen showing up Stakataka.

 **=Stakataka, The Rampart Pokémon and one of the Ultra Beast. A Rock and Steel type and known by its code name UB: ASSEMBLY. It appeared from an Ultra Wormhole. Each one appears to be made up of many life-forms stacked one on top of each other. A Single Stakataka composed by 150 stone-like lifeforms stacked together to form a stone wall-like creature that usually remains motionless. However, if anyone dares to climb Stakataka or placing anything on the top of it. It will goes berserk and will violently trying to shake it off. However, if someone can resist the shaking and successfully ride Stakataka, then it will calm down and develop respect for that person=** -Rotomdex's entry of Stakataka.

"So basically, that walking tower actually a 150 in 1 creature? Geez, that unbelievable." Rokurou commented in disbelief.

"Geez, just another weird-looking fellow, but he looks pretty strong though." Velvet added.

"I'm kinda impressed though, 150 smaller lifeforms forming a single creature together, reminds me about true companions must be stay together as one. It's an amazing Pokémon indeed." Eizen added.

"But I heard that thing didn't like anyone trying to climb over it. Did Jun once trying to climb Ruination's body?" Rokurou asked Rotom.

"He tried when Ruination was a wild Pokémon bzzt, with many bruises and injuries as the results. But he succeeded, thus earning Ruination's respect." Rotom replied that Jun manage to climb over Ruination's body.

"Wow…! I wish I can climb that Stakataka…!" Laphicet exclaimed that he wanted to climb Ruination's body.

"Maybe someday Laphicet, because…probably that Tower wasn't going to appreciate your endeavor…also for your safety too." Velvet warned Laphicet. Causing the young malak to frown in disappointment.

"Okay…" Laphicet frowned.

 ** _Back to the battle._**

"Golbat! **Sludge Bomb** the Tyrantrum!" The first Grunt told Golbat to attack again.

" **Sludge bomb!** " Golbat exclaimed as he begins to open his mouth wide, creating purple orb before launching it toward Kilgore. The Tyrantrum quickly dodges it, then Golbat keep attacking with its Sludge bomb as Kilgore keep dodging it.

"Confirmed: Defending friend!" Ruination said before moving in front of Killgore, tanking the Sludge bomb from Golbat. Being a Steel-type, he isn't affected by Sludge bomb at all.

"THANKS FOR THAT!" Killgore said before jumping toward Golbat with his jaws opened.

" **Crunch** it Kilgore!" Jun told Kilgore, which the Tyrantrum fangs glows before attempting to bite Golbat.

"Dodge that then use **Steel wing** on that Tyrantrum!" the First Grunt told Golbat to dodge and counter back. The Golbat proceed to do so, dodging Kilgore's Crunch before its wings glows white and and hardened as a steel, then it proceeding to struck Kilgore with it, causing the Tyrantrum screeched in pain.

"Dammit…smart move." Jun muttered in annoyance while the first Grunt grinned under his mask.

"Hahah! Serves you right homie!" The First Grunt ecstatic he manages to damage Jun's Tyrantrum.

"Oh, don't gloat too soon buddy! Kilgore! **Head smash!** " Jun told Kilgore to strikes Golbat back.

"OF COURSE!" Kilgore roared before his "crown" glows orange then he proceeding to rushes in maddening speed toward Golbat then headbutts the latter with intense power, causing it screaming in pain. Kilgore then slam the poor Bat Pokémon straight to the wall, shattering it with immense force. As the result of the attack, Golbat heavily damaged and struggling to stay in air.

"Drat! Hey B! Help me here!" The First Grunt asking his fellow to help him.

"I want too, but I'm still struggling with that Tower- i Mean Stakataka of his!" The Second Grunt replied in annoyance pointing out his A-Raticate still struggling against Ruination as The Stakataka easily dodging A-Raticate attack with his faster speed due **Trick room** before.

"Get in there!" A-Raticate squeaked as he attempt to bite Ruination, but Ruination dodging it rather quickly.

"Ruination! **Rock slide** it!" Jun told Ruination to attack again

"Confirmed: **Rock slide!** " Ruination replied before all of its eyes turns red and glows. Suddenly multiple white portals appear and from there, multiple large boulders dropped toward both Golbat and A-Raticate, trying to dodge, however Golbat isn't so lucky due being receiving massive damage from super effective **Head smash** from Kilgore before.

"That's pretty strong attack doesn't it?" Laphicet commented.

"Indeed it is. Guess they didn't calling it Rock slide for nothing." Eizen replied.

The attack kept going, A-Raticate finally get hit with two boulder and as the final boulder hit Golbat, the latter falling to the ground before his eyes replaced by swirly eyes.

"No! Golbat!" The first Grunt exclaimed in shock knowing Golbat fainted.

"One down man! Good job Jun!" Rokurou cheered up.

"Hmph." Velvet only said that, though somehow, she impressed by it.

"Golbat is fainted and cannot battle anymore bzzt! Ruination the Stakataka manage to grab the first blood!" Rotom announced.

"Dagnabbit! We're going to lose at this Rate B!" The First Grunt said panicked.

"We cannot back down bro, or boss going to kill us!" The Second Grunt replied before glaring toward Jun who raising his eyebrow hearing about their "boss" "Raticate! **Crunch** that Tyrantrum!" He told A-Raticate to attack again, even knowing he probably lose, he doesn't want to go without a fight.

"I'll gnaw ya!" A-Raticate shouted as he lunging toward Kilgore with his mouth wide open and his teeth glowing before proceeding to land a huge bite to the Despot Pokémon's Tail.

 ** _SFX: MUNCH!_**

"GAH!" Kilgore screeched in pain. "DAMMIT! THAT HURT ASSHOLE!" The Tyrantrum roared as he violently shaking A-Raticate off from his tail, the **Crunch** leaving a noticeable biting marks on the Tyrantrum's tail.

"I'm not done yet!" A-Raticate said before lunging again with his mouth opened wide.

"Kilgore, **Dragon Tail** it away when he landing that **Crunch** to your tail!" Jun told Kilgore what he need to do.

"TCH! LIKE HELL, BUT ALRIGHT!" Kilgore replied in annoyance as he letting A-Raticate gnaw his tail with crunch, causing he screeched in pain. But, this is exactly that Jun planned. Killgore's tail glows purple, to the Mouse Pokémon confusion before the latter slam A-Raticate directly to the wall multiple times before violently shaking the Mouse Pokémon off his tail, sending it flying toward another wall, breaking it in process.

"Yeoww!" A-Raticate screaming in pain.

"Drat!" The Second Grunt cursed. Jun, smiled seeing Raticate trying to recover immediately taking a chance to finish the fight.

"Let's end it with big finish!" Jun said before placing a brown Z-Crystal on his Z-Power Ring. To the shock of of the two Grunts.

"Another one?" Velvet said wondering what Z-Move that will Jun using this time.

"Yes bzzt! A Rockium-Z! which means now is Rock-type Z-Move! Considering both Ruination and Kilgore is Rock-type. One of them will execute the Z-Move bzzt…!" Rotom explained to the Menagrie the Z-Crystal that Jun use is his Rockium-Z.

"Wondering what it could be. I'm going to bet this one more awesome than before!" Rokurou said excited about the Z-Move.

"Agreed!" Laphicet followed.

"Let's see how he does it." Eizen added.

"Ruination, stay back. Kilgore going to end this." Jun said as the Stakataka nodded before standing nearby him while Kilgore giving a maniacal grin a she looking toward A-Raticate, ready to pummel the Mouse Pokémon. "Zenryoku da!" as the Blonde shouted, he immediately strikes a series of synchronized poses to build Z-Power. Jun's body briefly surrounded by Z-Power's aura before it transferred to Kilgore

 **=CONTINENTAL CRUSH=**

"Raticate! Quick, dodge before his Z-Move is executed!" The Second grunt warn his A-Raticate clearly panicked.

"I-m…Trying…! But that Tyrantrum's **Dragon tail** …is painful..!" A-Raticate growled in pain as the pain from Kilgore's **Dragon tail** weakening it considerably. Without warning, Kilgore roared before jumps to the air and gathering multiple stones that slowly merging into 1 bigger stone that much, MUCH larger than the Despot Pokémon itself, to the shock of everyone who witness it.

"Holy cow!" Rokurou exclaimed in shock.

"He going to attack with that?!" Eizen added dumbfounded.

"Whoa!" Laphicet added while Velvet can only witness it in shock before Jun giving a sign to Kilgore to drop the stone to A-Raticate.

" **CONTINENTAL CRUSH!** " Kilgore and Jun screaming the Z-Move name at the same time as the Despot Pokémon slamming the stone toward A-Raticate. Kilgore roared before both of his claws glows purple. "MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!" the Despot Pokémon roared like a maniac as he pummeling the boulder with his claws multiple times before jumping from it and at the same time, the boulder explodes violently, shocking everyone(except Jun and Ruination also Rotom) as they're quickly back off from the arena.

"Agh…!" Laphicet yelped as Velvet quickly shields the young malak from the debris that flying toward them

"This is crazy! But I like how he does it!" Rokurou commented with glee while trying to protect himself from the debris that also flying toward him.

"Z-Move...the power of this move...amazing..." Eizen commented as despite the debris hits him, he unfazed by it. Meanwhile, the two Team Skull grunt watching in shock as the smokes dissipates, A-Raticate revealed comically squashed flat under the boulder with swirly eyes before his body returning to normal, albeit still fainted.

"GOT HIM!" Kilgore roared as he landed in front of Jun and Ruination.

"As we can see Bzzt! Alolan Raticate fainted and unable to fight anymore! Both Team skull Grunts out of Pokémon, so the winner is Jun!" Rotom announced Jun as the winner of the fight.

"Yes! serves them right!" Jun exclaimed as he fixing his cap while Ruination nodded and Kilgore roared.

"Hahah! Awesome fight indeed! I wish I can train those Pokémon and fight like that too! That could be amazing if I'm own a Pokémon to fight alongside with…as long it didn't get in my way though." Rokurou said with a glee.

"Me too! I want to become a trainer like Jun does too!" Laphicet added as well.

"Maybe someday Laphicet, someday…" Velvet said, smiling briefly toward the young Malak before looking toward Jun. "Hmph…showstopper. Glad you could make it though…" She muttered toward Jun.

"Never cease to amaze me Jun, you're show them how powerful you and your Pokémon are isn't it? Both of your bonds and friendships is remarkable to said at least." Eizen praised Jun and his Pokémon.

"This is already my usual daily routines back in the Alola, Team Skull grunt came left and right ever since I'm deflating their inflated ego in Melemele island. Thanks man." Jun replied before looking toward Ruination and Kilgore. "Great Job You two. Couldn't do this without both of you guys, thanks!" He said thanking Kilgore and Ruination by hugging them. Killgore growled, but letting Jun embracing the latter while Ruination is indifferent, but happy.

"Crap…how we're going to tell boss about this?! A mere kid just curbstomp us yo!" The first grunt said fearfully as he returning his Golbat back to His Nest ball, followed by the Second Grunt returning his A-Raticate to His Nest Ball.

"This is stinks yo! Just like a Gas from Garbodor!" The second Grunt stated before glaring toward Jun. "Listen to us Homie! This is ain't over yet! You hear us? It's not over yet!" The Second grunt screaming toward Jun in anger. Obviously didn't accept his loss.

"Is that so? Then how about you came here and we settle it…DIRECTLY." Jun goaded both of the Grunts, activating his Flame plate and igniting his right hand in flames to threaten them. Making both grunts gulped, just before they can saying anything, Velvet and Rokurou quickly supports him by aiming their weapons toward both Grunts while Eizen cracking his knuckles and Laphicet preparing some of his Magic papers. Kilgore and Ruination glared and growled respectively toward both Grunts while Rotom floating nearby Jun. the sight too much for the Grunts to handle as they're slowly back off in fear and attempting to fled for their lives.

"…You're just lucky homie…! Boss…our Boss going to break you apart to avenge our losses Yo!" The Second Grunt exclaimed that Guzma, their boss will crush him next.

"Alright! Tell your Boss this word then you bunch of egoist asshole! This Kid come to him to beat him up! Nothing more, nothing less! Now get lost!" Jun replied back before firing a fire ball nearby the second Grunt, burning his pants causing him to comically screaming in pain and propelling him to the air.

"Yeow! Not fair yo! Not fair!" The Second Grunt yelped in paint trying to put off the flames on his pants before comically runs away.

"You got balls for saying that about our boss Homie! Fine, I'll pass that words to yours, no take back-sies!" The First grunt said before running toward his mate. "B! Wait!" He said chasing his fellow.

"Now that was over…" Jun said before walking toward the Bartender of the Tavern who astonished by the whole events. " Did you alright sir?" He asked the Bartender who a bit surprised by it.

"Oh I-I-I'm fine, thanks for saving me. Sorry to dragging you into that mess, but these two strange men attempting to drink for free in the Tavern and begin to threaten me, the owner, and the other customers with their Daemons to hurt us if I didn't comply about giving them free drinks and foods. But You came with your friends and again, thank you kid." The Bartender explains everything that happened in the Tavern and Thanking Jun for saving him

"So, they're use their own Pokémon to get free meals and Threaten you to do so…now I get it why Jun consider these so-called Team Skull is completely Pathetic." Eizen commented which Jun nodded.

"Seriously, things never change doesn't it Rotom? Be it in our world or other dimension, Team Skull still a bunch of Bonehead bullies as ever if not counting their admin and leader." Jun said toward Rotom about Team Skull.

"Agree with that Bzzt." Rotom nodded.

"Better we discuss it inside, you're going to draw too much attention with both of your Pokémon out of their balls Jun." Velvet suggested.

"You're right! Okay you two, back to your balls you go." Jun said before returning both Ruination and Kilgore to their respective balls before the Menageries going inside the Tavern with the Bartender. Little they're known, Guzma watching them from one of the Building Rooftop, grinned witnessing Jun's skills in battle and also impressed hearing Jun's bold declaration that he came to beat him up.

"Heh, That kid really interesting. He said he wanted to came to beat me up for no reason other than he can? Pretty impressive, I like those who came to me directly for a direct beating. Fine, I'm going to take him on later, Emperor of Destruction always welcoming anyone for beatdown!" Guzma said before glaring toward a familiar red-haired woman besides him. "Oh, forgot about you. You know your object from that four-eyed bastard doesn't you?" He asked the said woman who revealed to be…Eleanor. Unlike before, her attire now all white with golden details and she letting her hair down and her eyes just empty as Laphicet, back when he still a tethered Malak. She nodded by Guzma's word before the Team Skull leader preparing his Beast rifle and spinning the Knob on the blade portion then aiming it toward her chest at point blank range.

 **=BEAST BOOST!=**

"Now before that Four-eyed asshole nagged on me again…I'll better do what he just instructed. Here it comes!" Guzma said before pressing the Trigger, a purple dart fired from the rifle and before it landed upon Eleanor's chest then dissolved into purple liquid, enveloping Eleanor in purple glow and similar red aura that came from UB before her body slowly changes as Guzma knocked aside by the recoil and his eyes widened in surprise seeing what he just seen. "DAMN IT, you really one crazy asshole aren't you…Four-eyed-No…Faba…" He commented in annoyance witnessing Eleanor "transformation"

* * *

 _ **Back to the Menageries inside the Tavern.**_

After all that said and done, the group currently now relaxing in the bar after some scuffle with the Team Skull done. Jun manage to explain everything toward the Tavern keeper/Bartender about the whole thing. He understands, to say at least. Jun told them they're don't need to worry as under his protection, Team Skull will be driven out from their place should they're trying to do the same thing again.

"What'll it be?" The Bartender asking what they're going to order.

"Some food for the boy." Velvet responded.

"Did you got Juice or Milk? I can't handle alcoholic drinks sir." Jun added as the Bartender nodded and begin to prepare their drinks.

"Mabo curry is our specialty. It takes a week to stew properly." A Woman in Black said, seems trying to suggesting a good choice for their meal.

"Mabo curry…" Laphicet commented, drooling a bit hearing the name.

"Some of that, then." Velvet said as she ordered the Mabo curry. "Say, do you know a man named Baskerville? I Heard we might find him here." Then She asked the Bartender.

"Oh, That Old man? A scoundrel and criminal who went against the rules of the Abbey. They executed him long ago." The Bartender replied and told them Baskerville is executed by Abbey.

"Oh Great Kyogre's mother stocking…" Jun muttered as he a bit shocked hearing that before sitting on one of the chair and enjoying his Juice that delivered by the Bartender

"I see…" Velvet said before sitting on the chair nearby Jun, Laphicet, Eizen, and Rokurou joining soon after. The group then begin to enjoy their food and drinks. Jun can be seen giving Rotom a Poke bean which he munches later.

"Hey Jun, what did you given to Rotom? Can I try that?" Rokurou asked him.

"A Poke bean, pretty large for their size. You want some?" Jun replied as he showing a bag containing two White-patterned Poke Bean which Rokurou take and open before he taking a bite on the bean.

"Wow! This is good!" Rokurou exclaimed before eating the bean cheerfully. "Can I have the rest? This Bean is good!" He asked Jun which he nodded. "Thanks man!" He continued before eating the bean.

"You're welcome." Jun said before eating the Poke bean too, suddenly a large jaw looming by and snatching one of the Poke beans of from Jun's plate along with his Mabo curry. "Oi! Kilgore! That's my food!" He shouted toward the culprit who revealed to be Kilgore, getting out from his Poke ball of his own, munching Jun's Food.

"SORRY, I'M HUNGRY. IF THAT NEAR ME, I'LL TAKE THAT." Kilgore replied while still munching Jun's Food. To the others amusement (Except Laphicet who too busy to eat his food)

"Tarnation! I can give that to you if you're asking nicely!" Jun pouted toward the Despot Pokémon, who grinning in amusement.

"Did that always happen?" Eizen asked as he drinking his beer.

"Tyrantrum like Kilgore known for being a very gluttonous predator. Kilgore however, takes the cake for eat anything as long he can munch it with his fangs bzzt." Rotom explained as Kilgore trying to snatch another portion of Jun's Food, only the blonde struggling to push the Despot Pokémon with Strength to prevent him to do so.

"Haha! Poor kid must've be dealing with this everyda-" Rokurou laughed seeing it but before he finished what he said, he looking at his plate, who having a huge biting marks and all of his food is gone, to the shock of the poor Daemon. "THE HELL?! Don't tell me That big Reptile of yours snatching my Food too Jun!" The Yaksha screaming angrily with both his Kukris aimed toward Jun as he realizing Kilgore probably snatching his Food as well.

"Oi! I'm the victim too! Don't blame me upon this Rokurou!" Jun retorted as he trying to Push Kilgore away from his Food.

"I JUST WANT A BITE! DON'T BE STINGY!" Kilgore argued that he only wants a bite.

"Bullsh*t you're not!" Jun retorted as he trying to Push Kilgore away from his meal, with Rokurou trying to Pull the Despot Pokémon by Tail.

"Get back here you Gluttonous Reptile! Give my Food back dammit!" Rokurou shouted as he struggling to pull Kilgore by his tail.

"OFF THE TAIL DUMBASS! **DRAGON TAIL!** " Kilgore roared before his tail glows purple then violently hammering Rokurou to the ground by his tail then smashing him with his tail across his face, sending him flying toward the Tavern wall, Rokurou land head first before comically suspended there and slowly falling to the ground, Knocked out with swirly eyes similar to Pokémon if they're fainted.

"It's Super effective bzzt…" Rotom Joked sheepishly.

"Eizen! Are your curse activated again this time?" Jun asking Eizen.

"Honestly, maybe yes-" Eizen said before noticing his food in the same situation as Rokurou, stolen by Kilgore. "Oh…I see, yeah it is. Mind I help you out there?" He asked Jun are he can help him.

"Fine by me…" Jun said with a deadpan before Eizen helping him to Push Kilgore away from his food. Velvet who watching the whole commotion can only respond with a facepalm while the Bartender sweatdropped seeing it alongside the same old woman in black. Laphicet too busy to eat that he didn't noticed what happened.

"Geez…" Velvet sighed.

"Velvet! Jun! This Mabo curry is amazing!" Laphicet exclaimed before he realizes something is happened. "Uh…Jun, are you alright?" He asked the blondie champion.

"Uh, everything alright Laphicet! Really!" Jun replied…with Kilgore's jaw currently covering half of his face, blood clearly dripped from several parts of his face and few scratching marks appear all over his body, indicating Kilgore biting the latter face also clawing him up. Eizen also lied down on the floor nearby Rokurou, knocked out for some reason alongside Rotom on the bottom of the Malak's body. Probably Kilgore done something toward them during the struggle.

"Ah…! But You're injured by Kilgore!" Laphicet exclaimed in panic. "I-I'll heal you after this-!" He said as he wanted to heal Jun

"Have you forgotten? Recover." Jun said before his body glows green briefly, healing his wounds afterwards. "Uh…if you done with your eating, get Rokurou and Eizen also Rotom back to their feet can you? I mean heal them." He asked Laphicet which the Malak boy agreed before rushes toward the three knocked out malak, daemon, and Pokémon each to heal them.

"CAN I HAVE A BIT-" Kilgore attempt to ask only Jun throwing a Tamato berry toward the Tyrantrum's mouth this is causing the Despot Pokémon face wents red and steams and tears appeared from his ears and eyes respectively. "GYAH! HOT! HOT! HOT!" The Tyrantrum roared in pain before shaking his head furiously as he also comically breathes fire, Jun quickly put him back to his Poke ball.

"Curry known by their spicy flavor sometimes, so if you want a bite. I'll give you…the spice to remember, get it?" Jun replied with a smirk as inside his ball, Killgore roared in pain while rolling in the "floor" inside the ball in agony.

"WHY?!" The Tyrantrum howled in agony while trying to get rid the spicy berry taste from his tongue.

"Sorry, but That Kilgore for sure, stealing food whenever no one notices…" Jun apologize and facepalmed by Kilgore's shenanigans. Kilgore can only howled in pain inside his Pokeball as Jun quickly putting his Pokeball bag to the case.

"I can see why people need Poke ball to contain those Pokémon." Velvet commented in deadpan before taking a sip from her own Mabo curry, she maybe can't taste it at all. But at least it fills her belly. At the same time, Laphicet done healing the three Knocked out party members.

"I'm done Jun. can I eat my mabo curry back?" Laphicet asked.

"Why, sure. That's your meal. Thank you, buddy." Jun said before patting Laphicet head and smiling toward him.

"Aww, yeah. You're welcome...!" Laphicet said sheepishly before continuing to eat.

"Darn it, what the heck was happened?" Rokurou asked while rubbing his head in pain.

"No wonder why he known as the King during 100 million years ago…he pretty strong…one smack from his tail manage to knock me out…" Eizen added rubbing his head in pain as well.

"That's Kilgore for you bzzt…hope you can understand, like Laphicet, since he came from 100 million years ago…he needs to learn more about this world bzzt." Rotom said nervously before the three joining Jun and sit back on their respective chairs (for Rotom, he going back to Jun's bag.). Jun then speaking few things with Velvet about Laphicet until…

"You three get along so well, are you both is the boy parents?" the Old woman spoke, asking to both Jun and Velvet are the two is Laphicet's parents. Causing Jun to spit his drinks to the air and Velvet shocked by the question. While Rokurou chuckled and Eizen smirk in amusement while Rotom giggled inside Jun's bag.

"W-W-W-What are you talking about Granny?! Of course, we're not!" Jun replied nervously with his face completely red. He obviously flustered by what the old woman said before.

"Uh…No he isn't, he just…err…an orphan that we took before a daemon kill him, so…" Velvet added trying to make an excuse as the Old woman chuckled.

"No, he wouldn't be, would he? After all, your brother was murdered before your very eyes." The old woman said, surprising everyone especially Velvet, who obviously shocked that someone, other than her and Artorius known about her past and Jun and Rotom, who witnessing it alongside Rotom in the Hall of Origin by Dialga and Palkia power before shocked as well.

"How do you know that?!" Velvet asked as she immediately standing up from her chair. The group immediately picking their stance, preparing to strike if the old woman doing a suspicious move.

"The shadows watch those who flinch from the light." The Old woman replied.

"What does that mean?" Jun wondered about what she just said until Eizen steps in.

"So the guild is still active, even after the Baskerville's arrest?" Eizen asked the old woman.

"Y-You mean the Shadow guild that you're mention was…" Jun attempt to reply until the old woman interrupts him.

"That's right. Just like how Aifread's crew continues their piracy, even without their captain." The Old woman replied toward them.

"So you're the contact?" Velvet asked.

"What may I help you with?" The Old woman replied, asking about what she can help them with.

"I want to know what Artorius is planning." Velvet replied toward the old woman, asking her about what Artorius is planning.

"Information such as that…It won't come cheap." The Old woman said.

"You mean you need us to do something or paying something worth to it so we can get the information that we need ma'am?" Jun asked the Old woman who nodded by his question.

"Indeed, Young man. Here I have a list of jobs, not one remotely legal. Take care of all of them, an I'll tell you what you want to know." The old Woman said as she giving them a list of jobs, which Velvet take and see.

"Can I See that?" Jun asked.

"Why not?" Velvet said before giving the list to Jun. which the boy takes as he looking to the list.

"Destroy goods, Search for a missing man, foil an ambush…which one did we're take first guys?" Jun asked everyone opinion.

"Up to you Jun. Whenever the request is, as long it involves some good action for me, I'm following." Rokurou replied.

"Depends." Eizen merely replied that, Laphicet still busy munching his Mabo curry he didn't realize what exactly happened.

"How about you Velvet?" Jun asking Velvet which request that the group will take. Velvet thinking for a bit until she made her decision.

"This one first." Velvet said pointing the "Destroy some goods" request.

"I see, destroying Goods in red crates stored at warehouse in Port Zekson. You want to take this request dear?" The Old woman asked.

"Yes." Velvet nodded as the Old woman chuckled before she taking something from her drawer.

"Take this with you as documentation. It's fake, but it's a good fake. It'll hold up to inspection." The old woman said as Velvet takes the document and read it, she raise an eyebrow after looking on the particular word on the document that written…

"It's registered to "Magilou's Menagerie"? " Velvet wondered seeing it.

"Oh, back when we're performing before doesn't it?" Jun commented which Eizen and Rokurou nodded in agreement.

"Oh? Was that not the name you gave to the guard at the gate?" The Old woman asked them.

"Heh. I can see you're a group to be reckoned with." Velvet commented.

"Report back here once you're finished." The Old woman said before she givin a stern look toward them. "However, be aware that should you fail..." She warned them.

"Then we're didn't get the information that we want doesn't it?" Jun guessed.

"Correct Young man." The Old woman nodded.

"Anyway ma'am. It's a bit rude we didn't introducing ourselves though." Jun said sheepishly before introducing himself. "I'm Jun Kazami and this-" Jun attempt to introducing himself.

"Don't worry, I'm already know who you are alongside your friends young Kazami." The Old woman chuckled as Jun surprised by it. "And before i forgot, my name is Tabatha Baskerville. Pleasure to meet you." The Old woman introducing herself as Tabatha Baskerville.

"I-I See...M-Miss Tabatha..." Jun replied nervously.

"We're got it. We'll cause you no trouble and we'll solve this request as fast as possible." Velvet replied toward Tabatha

"I appreciate your understanding. You're welcome to stay at nigh, free of charge. Forget about wotk until the morning comes." Tabatha said toward the group.

"Thank you so much!" Jun said thanking Tabatha for her hospitality.

"You're welcome young Kazami." Tabatha replied.

Afterwards, Both Velvet and Laphicet going to their room to sleep. Jun however staying with both Eizen and Rokurou to chat about many things. Including Jun's own adventure and how he taking Rainbow Rockets especially, which both listening in awe and shock hearing Jun clashing with various interdimensional conquerors with the power of Various Legendary Pokemon on their own.

"So You took those guys from another dimension who each have Pokemon that can create Land and Sea, has Power over the Space and Dimension, one with abillity to draining life force of the living things like Velvet, a White angelic Dragon with the power over Flames, then lastly their boss who has the strongest Legendary Pokemon with powerful Psychokinesis abillity that it rivals an Empyrean? I can't simply believe that story at all Jun..."Eizen commented in amazement and shuddered hearing Jun's story.

"I Told you man! Hard to believe it if you just heard that doesn't it? It's not an easy feat though, especially one of their boss, Ghetsis took my friend, Lillie as Hostage once he lost. I didn't let it slide and i pummel him straight until Colress, one of my friends arrives and stop the whole comotion and sending Ghetsis back to his dimension." Jun said explaining about Ghetsis, one of the boss of Rainbow Rocket(and naturally, Team Plasma TRUE Boss) taking Lillie as hostage. He still enraged remembering those memories and he still cannot get rid the image of Lillie being Threatened by Ghetsis a long time ago.

"Yet You prove you can took down that team and walk away like it was nothing. I respect you for that Jun! Haha!" Rokurou laughed. "No wonder why you so confident against Abbey no matter how powerful they are, that courage of yours the one who made me impressed and that's what i like from people. Like Velvet for example." He continued that he explain he likes people with courageous nature.

"Thanks man. I couldn't do that alone without my Pokemon and my other friends though. At least they're gone...for now..." Jun said with a frown as he looking to the ceiling.

"Why are you so worried? You're defeating them right?" Rokurou asked why.

"Considering Faba on my world once allied with Rainbow rocket then that Faba from other dimension that we're fight against before is appeared here in the capital...I'm Afraid Giovanni and his team will going to targetting this Dimension though, since i heard he thinking about what kind of world that he will use to unleash his evil scheme next...Worse even with Abbey powers, there's no way they're can't defend themselves from the assault of Team Rainbow Rocket. Especially because not only their leader a skilled Pokemon trainer in their own, but they're backed up by the Power of their Legendary Pokemon. All with the power that could potentially destroying the whole world in the wrong hands..." Jun explained about his worried fearfully remembering the word that once his father as well Ghetsis(as much as he hate to admit it.) said. Be it Legendary or not: Pokemon STILL Pokemon. Thus, everyone can catch it if they're able and if the Legendary Pokemon fell to the wrong hands...catastrophic events will occurs by the Legendary Pokemon own godly power. Rokurou gulped hearing it and sweated heavily.

"Alright, You're got the point there. I just can't imagine how powerful those Rainbow Rocket's leader are...we're need to prevent Abbey learning about the existence of Legendary Pokemon or else, naturally they're aiming to catch one so they can subject them into similar situation as Tethered Malakhim..." Rokurou replied sternly as like Jun, he worried that Abbey someday understand what Legendary Pokemon is.

"Of course. Back when i'm summoning Raigeki before, who is Legendary Pokemon. We're Lucky that Praetor you're kill with didn't aware about anything." Jun nodded as Rokurou also agreed with him. "Anyway, did you listening Eizen?" Then he turn around toward Eizen, only seeing him speaking with Tabatha about Van Aifread. "I see..he seems asking about his Captain whereabouts..." He Muttering sadly seeing Eizen and Tabatha.

"*sigh* Right. Your missing Captain Aifread." Tabatha said as she looking on some paperwork but couldn't find anything. "The Captain has done much toward our viabillity. I promise that I'll share anything I hear about him for no charge." Tabatha said promising Eizen she will trying to share anything that she heard about Van Aifread's whereabouts to Eizen.

"Thanks. All we know is there was a pendulum on the ground at the last place he was seen." Eizen replied that he stated all that left in the last place Van Aifread was seen just a pendulum. "And that Legate Melchior is connected to the captain's disappearance. How, we didn't know." He continued as Melchior, the Legate of the Abbey connected to the notorious Aifread Pirates' captain disappearance before the Malk walks toward both Jun and Rokurou before sitting nearby them then pouring a beer to his glass.

"...You Sure that Legate is connected to your captain's disappearance?" Jun asked Eizen who taking a sip of his drink.

"What i heard was that. And speaking about it, i already heard about most of your story before. You sure having much harder time than we could for a young man in your age." Eizen replied.

"Not on your everyday of average Pokemon trainer had though." Jun merely chuckled by Eizen statement.

"Sounds like you've got problems on your own. Do you really have time to take on ours as well?" Rokurou asking Eizen.

"I couls ask BOTH OF YOU why you two tied yourself up with Velvet." Eizen asked back to both of them.

"...Well, i got my own reason to do...because both of me and Velvet has a few similarities on my opinion." Jun replied before drinking his juice and looking toward Rotomdex who sleeping soundly in the bag, then he taking the still sleeping Rotom and pressing a button on the screen of the dex, revealing a photo of his dad. Rend Kazami and Jun himself when he was 8 years old. The Unyielding fist champion of the Hoenn can be seen carrying Jun on a piggyback ride with both smiling to the camera and a Red, bipedal Chicken Pokemon who almost looks like it was Humanoid Chicken A.K.A A Blaziken who giving a thumbs up to the camera before Jun looking at the picture with a somber look while Eizen and Rokurou looking toward the photo curiously. "This is the last photo that my Father took with my family, before he leaving us, then disappeared without a trace." He said with a sad tone, surprising both Eizen and Rokurou.

"I See..." Rokurou replied wistfully. He seems understanding Jun's own sadness about losing his parents since as he remember about his past where his mother killed by his "target" due the tradition of his family.

"Seems like Velvet...you have a deceased relative that making you and her ain't different on that matter?" Eizen asked Jun.

"Not like that though. Unlike Velvet's brother who killed by Artorius, my dad still alive, albeit he never came back and still, i miss him so much." Jun said wistfully. "Also...Velvet reminds me of Lillie too, they're like a Sun and a Moon if i seeing them up close. Lillie is the Sun, Velvet is the Moon. They're really an Opposite one after another. But for me, they're same in every way." He continued before placing Rotomdex back to his bag.

"Lillie? Oh, your female friend that you always said in your story. You seems...have a feelings toward her doesn't you?" Rokurou teased with a grin.

"Hell no dumbass! We're just close as brother and sister. That's all!" Jun denied vehemently and briefly blushing. "Still...I'm also...wish to see Velvet at least genuinely happy and seeing her genuinely smiling again and having her move from a life without driven by Vengeance...she didn't deserve having her life ruined by that asshole Artorius." He said.

"So to put it simply, you wanted Velvet regain her happiness back?" Eizen asked Jun,which he nodded.

"Even if she didn't want it, I want to help her and restoring her happiness back to normal and giving her a happy life that she truly deserves. That's all...!" Jun replied with a grin, Eizen smirks by that while Rokurou smiling toward Jun.

"Then how about you?" Eizen asking Rokurou about why he sticks around with Velvet.

"Me? I've got a debt to repay. Without her, there's no way I'd have ever found my blade again." Rokurou replied before pouring a sake to his cup.

"A daemon repaying a debt? Ridiculous." Eizen teased.

"As ridiculous as a pirate malak and a boy who trained multiple monsters contained within the ball, ya think?" Rokurou replied back before drinking his sake.

"Heh, at least this boy who trained those monsters inside the ball is better than a weapon fanboy swordsman and unlucky pirate malak though." Jun said with a smirk.

"Hmph." Eizen sighed while Rokurou grinned in amusement.

"No matter how you look at it, there's nothing reasonable about our rogue existence." Rokurou said as he putting his left hand on the table. "And in this brave new world governed by reason, a rogue can either rage and become a monster like me, or..." He continued but before he finishing what he said, Eizen interupts him

"...Or band together with the others, like a shipful of pirate, perhaps." Eizen finished for him.

"Or even having a friendly competition with the others and taking a journey where you're meeting new people and other living things alike to enrich your life and creating a bonds between them with." Jun added as he looking on the Pokeball containing Kilgore, who sleeping soundly inside it. His lips however comically swelling and red, probably due the Tamato berry that Jun fed to him earlier.

"Exactly you two. I admire both Velvet's and Jun's courage, squaring off against the whole world on their own. Defying the fate and standing bravely against all odds...few can accomplish that." Rokurou said before pouring another sake to the cup. "It takes strength, Real strength. And i'm curious where it comes from." He finished before taking a sip from his sake.

"Aww, Rokurou..you make me blush, heheh." Jun said felt flattered by Rokurou's word. "Thanks anyway, i'll merely do what i need to do and considers it right. If that for everyone safety and happiness, i'm gladly to put my life to protect it." He finished before fixing his cap.

"So you're doing it for yourself after all?" Eizen asked him.

"Is that so wrong?" Rokurou asked back as he drinking his sake.

"*sigh* No...I'm the same." Eizen replied with a sigh.

"The same?" Jun wondered as Eizen nodded.

"I need allies on my side with the strength and courage to combat this so-called order imposed by the Abbey." Eizen replied. "But anyone who's willing to put up with the "creed" folly of the Aifread's pirates has to be an even bigger fool than we are." He continued before drinking his beer. "So, I'm like you. I want to know how deep both of their foolishness goes." He finished what he said before placing his cup to the table.

"Heh, everyone has their moment of their foolishness you know?" Jun said as he munching his Poke bean. "From that foolishness, often somebody will made a mistake that often worsening their problems, but from that mistake is where we, living things has to learn from it to prevent we repeating same Mistake all over again. Nothing is truly perfect in this world." He said as the blondie keep munching his Poke bean.

"Well, If Jun taking it with stride like that, for Velvet is different story. She's kill you if she heard that, you know." Rokurou jokingly warned Eizen. With Jun chuckled hearing that.

"It's a compliment. Fools that big aren't born every day." Eizen replied as he pouring his beer to his cup.

"Aha. And i imagine your dear captain Aifread's much the same." Rokurou replied as well before drinking his sake while Jun smirks hearing that.

"Aye. That man flies his fool flag proudly." Eizen finished before the three men drinking their drinks together.

 ** _Meanwhile on one of the capital's rooftop._**

"The Sheperd Artorius, hm?" He's got the populace eating from the palm of his hand." A Voice who revealed to be Magilou said as she glancing toward the capital. "I wonder...Hmmm...Just how deeply will the fangs and fists of our would be tragic heroine and her brute sidekick from another world would scar this broken world of ours?" the Witch wondered, referring to Jun and Velvet as she glancing to the night sky before smirking. "I've got a "Traitor" to find, but in the meantime, this should be a good show." She finished her sentences with her usual chesire cat grin, looking for someone that she refer as "Traitor" to find.

Later, that morning...

"Jun...Jun...! wake up...!" A voice who revealed to be Eizen shaking Jun who still sleeping on his bed.

"Nngh..."Jun groaned as he slowly woke up and rubbing one of his eyes. "Here i'm woke up...what's up?" He groggily asked Eizen.

"Finally, we're about to depart to finish our request. Prepare yourself or else Velvet will leave you be." Eizen said before leaving the room.

"Ah, Yes...!" Jun said as he preparing to at least take a bath first, he hope the tavern have a bathroom for him to use.

 _ **5 minutes later...**_

"Finally, took you long enough." Velvet said in deadpan seeing Jun walk down the stairs and fixing his cap a bit.

"Sorry for took you so long, i need to organize my stuffs first. Are we're ready to go?" Jun asked Velvet.

"Of course." Velvet nodded before seeing Eizen analyzing something in his hand. Which Jun also seems interested by what Eizen held.

"Is that a pendant Eizen?" Jun asked him before looking at the pendant.

"It looks pretty bzzt!" Rotom commented seeing the Red jeweled Pendant on Eizen's hand.

"Of course it is! It's beautiful treasure indeed! My crew just got it from their expedition, i just sent them to the Leymon sea to look for more too." Eizen said seems excited by their treasure. Jun seems noticed when it comes to the Treasure, Eizen becoming more excitable.

"You're really like Treasure aren't you? Naturally for being a pirate doesn't it?" Jun commented.

"You read me like a book Jun." Eizen replied with slight grin on his face and nodded in agreement.

"A pendant huh? Nothing of any worth to me." Velvet commented.

"Really? Sure, the pendant looks a little sinister, but jewel is a pretty shade of red. I actually think it would suit you nicely Velvet." Rokurou said that the pendant suits Velvet well.

"Agreed! The red color just like a blood, fits well to Velvet main color scheme: Black and Red!" Jun added cheerfully.

"I'm not sure if I should take that as an insult." Velvet replied giving them a stern look.

"It's a compliment..." Jun replied meekly.

"Yeah. We didn't mean it in a bad way. It's like putting lipstick on a rappig, you know?" Rokurou added.

"Not sure both of you complimenting or insulting her bzzt..." Rotom muttered with sweatdrop.

* * *

 _ **(Skit: Mysteries of the Shadow Guild)**_

"A kind face for such a hard woman..." Rokurou said mentioning someone.

"You mean...Miss Tabatha?" Jun asked Rokurou.

"Of course." Rokurou replied toward Jun.

"She knew about me and our cover. She's got ears everywhere." Velvet commented about Tabatha's and her Shadow guild's knowledge.

"And that's not all. She called the papers fake, but they're not." Eizen added.

"Now that's what we're should call a professional on her job." Jun commented can't help but impressed. "Even after her predecessor executed, she still operate...she really strong willed." He said praising Tabatha's strong willed nature.

"Yeah. And judging from the paper, I bet she's got spies working on the inside too." Rokurou guessed.

"I heard that her predecessor, Baskerville was a monument aganst authority. But to think he was executed..." Eizen commented.

"They've lost their leader, but remain unconquered thanks for their strong will as Jun said before. Not an organization to trifle with." Rokurou said crossing his arms.

"That's how they have to be to take on the Abbey. We'd better succeed on our missions, and not just to get the information we need." Velvet said.

"Don't understimate about our target and missions either. Something unexpected sometimes happened if we didn't careful. We cannot afford to let our guard down at slightest. Every of our adversaries always having a trick under their sleeve. It's best that we need to act carefully or else we're dead for sure." Jun added as everyone nodded.

"Yeah. Besides, I'd like to get another of those drinks, too." Rokurou replied with a smile. Causing Jun to sweatdrop alongside Rotom.

"You're a man of taste. That place always has the best." Eizen replied with a confident smile. Before everyone interupted by Laphicet's tummy rumbling.

 _ **SFX: Rumbling stomach sound.**_

"Ah!" Laphicet yelped as he heard the sound came form his belly. Blushed upon realizing it.

"Oh, you're hungry again boi? After we're finish this quest, we're going to have that Mabo curry again. You can eat that as much you want." Jun said patting Laphicet's back.

"Y-Yes..." Laphicet said embrassed by his…rumbling stomach.

"You'd better work hard, too. If you want more mabo curry." Velvet said toward Laphicet.

"I will!" Laphicet said confidently.

 ** _(Skits ended)_**

* * *

Later after packing their stuffs, the group opening the Tavern door and leaving the building, ready to take their request.

"Destroying red crates in a warehouse? Doesn't sound very nice." Rokurou commented.

"Are this about illegal package who transported from somewhere?" Jun wondered about the crates.

"No idea." Rokurou replied with a shrug.

"*sigh* Have we ever been nice?" Velvet asked them.

"I'm the only genuine good guy here doesn't it?" Jun sarcastically commented.

"Not so nice at all with that Volcanic temper of yours" Velvet replied.

"OI!" Jun retorted in annoyance.

"Heh. I suppose not." Rokurou said.

"Even the nicest person still got their own bad side if provoked enough bzzt." Rotom commented.

"This is a contract job, so let's keep costs down." Eizen told them to keep costs down. "I'll call Van Eltia and have her draw the guards away." He explained that he'll going to call the Van Eltia and have the crew draw the guards away.

"If you would..." Velvet said.

"Shall use one of my Flying Pokemon like Hasshan or Raigeki to help?" Jun asked Eizen.

"Raigeki will drawn to much attention and his attack can easily damage the ship due how powerful he is. So call Hasshan instead." Eizen told Jun to call Hasshan since Raigeki seems not a good choice.

"Yeah, You've got the point. I begin to remember out conversation yesterday about legendary Pokemon so..."Jun said before grabbing Hasshan's Level Ball where he contained before throwing it to the air. "Come on out Hasshan!" He exclaimed as the Level ball opened and unleashing Hasshan from it.

 ** _SFX: PCHOO!_**

"R-R-Ready for the Mission General!" Hasshan exclaimed giving a salute.

"Okay, go to Van Eltia with Eizen, he'll explain things to you. Just do what Eizen's said, that's your mission right now." Jun explain as the Shiny Toucannon nodded before perching on Eizen's arm.

"Roger that General!" Hasshan exclaimed before looking toward Eizen. "Shall we go?" He asked.

"Okay, I'll explain what you will do once we reaching Van eltia. Excuse us anyway." Eizen said before leaving them for a while with Hasshan in order to calling Van Eltia.

"What will we be destroying?" Laphicet asked curiously.

"Who knows? That's hardly our concern." Velvet replied with a shrug.

The group began to move in order to finish their request. They're also talking to several people for some information regarding Artorius, and to Velvet's fury, most of them mostly about the praise of the man that she currently hate to the very core. The group reaching the gate of the capital and exit from there where they're greeted by the same guard that inspecting them before.

"Hmm...Let's see if your papers are in order." The guard asking them about their documentation again, which Velvet shown to the guard. "All right, move along! ...And none of that crazy performance from last time again, Got that?" He warned them sternly.

"You should said that to our currently busy mistress, sir. We're just doing what she told us. Sorry the inconvenient situation before..." Jun politely apologize.

"Good, now move along!" The Guard said as the group leaving the guard. Then suddenly, a young woman greets them.

"Greetings, Magilou's Menagerie." The woman greeting them, to Jun and Rotom's confusion. "You've come to exactly the right place!"

"Huh? Who are you?" Jun asked.

"You must be a Bloodwing. What do you want?" Velvet asked as she realize the woman was the Bloodwing's agent.

"Bloodwing? Who are they?" Jun asked.

"Is the Shadow guild's name that we take their request in, you numbskull..." Eizen replied with a facepalm.

"Oh, I see..." Jun replied sheepishly.

"You already know about the code red daemons, right?" The Agent said and asking them about Code red Daemon.

"The really strong daemons the Abbey wants gone? Yeah." Velvet replied.

"Would you ever consider hunting them down for us? We'll reward you properly." The Agent said.

"Well in that case, if we're bumped into one. We're going to exterminate it for sure." Jun replied that they're will exterminate the red code Daemon should they're bumped into one.

"Agree with him!" Rokurou exclaimed agreeing with Jun.

"Going to reward us? Why pay us when they Abbey would do it for free?" Velvet asked the agent seems a bit skeptical about it.

"It's complicated." The Agent said before putting her hand below her chin. "The Abbey is calculating in their deployments, especially where the code red daemons are concerned." She added.

"I Get it. They'll only act if they determine the daemon would cause more harm than the losses they'd incur in battling it. That does seem logical" Eizen commented.

"But sometimes, people have lost a loved one to such a daemon, Or sometimes, they have a connection to the person the daemon used to be." The Agent explained that these code red Daemon often has connection to the person for the daemon used to be or Killing the victim's loved ones. "Whereever there's a code red daemon, you can bet there are people willing to pay good money to have it killed." She ended her explanation and Velvet went silent hearing the whole "Loved ones" being killed by these daemons.

"Things much more complicated than i thought..." Jun muttered.

"And let me guess, that's where the Bloodwings come in." Rokurou guessed.

"Exactly. There are Bloodwings all throughout Midgand who have information on these code red daemons." The Agent said there several Bloodwings agent other than her who had information about these code red Daemons across the Midgand.

"Then if we defeat these code red daemon then we're told your comrade, we're getting our payment?" Jun asked the agent.

"Exactly. Only if you truly killed the code red daemon and report back to my comrades, they'll make sure you're well compensated." The Agent replied.

"All right, I understand. Unlike the boy besides me, I won't make any promises." Velvet said that she didn't make any promises, unlike Jun.

"That's fine by me. No sense in drawing up a contract when the hunter probably won't survive anyway. If you get the results, let us know. We'll hold up our end." The Agent replied before taking something from her pocket. "That being said. I'd feel guilty if I didn't help out at least a little, so here, take this." She said as she giving a certain bottle which Jun take.

"A Bottle?" Jun wondered what that for.

"An Inoph bottle. It seems you came from foreign land that you didn't familliar with this isn't it?" The Agent said toward Jun, which he nodded. "In that case, let me told you. That bottle if used will teleport you directly to specified location while you are in town or field. You can get it easily on the shops like in the capital or often in the treasure chests on the dungeon. Convenient doesn't it?: She explained the function of Inoph bottle.

"Updating...updating...Inoph bottle updated bzzt." Rotom said updating the data about Inoph bottle.

"I see, thank you for that." Jun said before glancing toward the bottle. "this one more practical than Ride Pokemon Talonflame of mine, but we're got Prison bottle who basically an infinite version of this, if Hoopa isn't messing around though." He thought.

"If You done pondering around, come on let's go or elese we'll leave you be." Velvet said as she about to leave as Jun snapped back to the reality before running toward the group.

"Ah, wait!" Jun exclaimed as he running toward them before giving the Inoph bottle to Velvet, which she take and put it into Laphicet's satchel.

"Those Bloodwings are definitely a rough crowd." Velvet commented about the Bloodwings.

"To be fair, things are never that straightforward when you're dealing with daemons." Eizen added crossing his arms.

"All that matters is that there's something in it for us if we hunt those code red daemons." Rokurou commented. "The only thing better than fighting formidable foes is getting paid for it!" He continued with a grin.

"Don't forget we're getting stronger and we've had a challenge to conquer with! Woo!" Jun added seems excited to hunt these code red daemons for another challenge.

"Just remember that these code red daemons are tough enough to make the Abbey shiver. Like Jun was said before, we'd be wise to not letting our guard down nor to understimate them or else we've inviting death close upon us." Velvet warned the group.

"We're know Velvet, we're know." Jun replied assuring her they're will be fine.

"We should talk to those Bloodwings before considering any of the marks. They might have information that will help us prepare." Eizen suggested.

"Yeah! And we'd better remember to upgrade our equipment!" Rokurou replied with his usual smile.

"And stocking healing items is important too. We're cannot simply relying on Healing artes, so we'd make sure our supply is enough for us as well." Jun added.

"Right." Velvet said before her group continuing their trip.

* * *

 _ **(Skit: Delicious Dishes)**_

In the middle of their trip to the menagerie target location...

"Hey Laphicet, Jun" Rokurou calling upon the two.

"What is it Rokurou?" Laphicet asked the Yakhsa.

"Did you need something or what?" Jun added as well just before suddenly Rokurou giving stern look toward them.

"Mabo curry...Salmon Sushi..." Rokurou said sternly.

"Huh?" Both boys confused about what Rokurou just said until...

 ** _SFX: Rumbling stomach noises._**

"Ah..." Laphicet grumbled and blushing in embrassement.

"Tarnation! Rokurou, you damn snake..." Jun complained, embrassed as well.

"Hahahaha! Both of you an interesting one! Both of you like mabo curry and salmon sushi that much, eh?" Rokurou laughed as he successfully teasing them.

"Well, if you're asking...Salmon Sushi is the best food that you can ever eat. The juicy and thick fresh salmon meat and the warm rice...it's relaxing for me and helped me to calming down often." Jun replied drooling thinking about the sushi.

"As for me...Mabo curry smells good, and it's creamy and kind of spicy. Eating it made me feel nice." Laphicet added.

"I'd say both of you love it, then. Laphicet, Do all malakhim have such an appetite?" Rokurou asked Laphicet.

"Each has their own tastes. Some eat a lot, some eat a little. Just like humans or daemons." Eizen said as he suddenly steps in.

"That Includes Pokemon too. Each has their own favourite food, even for those who considered inedible for most humans and others creature-alike. Some species eat metal, some eat coral, even some eating dreams for sustenance." Jun added.

"Oh, i remember that Tapir Pokemon that follows Faba around. Rotom said that thing eat dreams, especially children right? Disgusting." Rokurou said giving a disgusted look as he recall the memory about Faba's Hypno.

"Yeah it is bzzt. Not all Pokemon's species is a good piece of work, though their behavior based upon instinct to survive in the wilderness or if on the trainer ownership, their trainer attitude bzzt." Rotom explained as his screen showing a Mareanie eating Corsola's branches before a Bruxish bites the said Mareanie and eats the latter.

"What do you like, Eizen? Rotom?" Laphicet asked both of them.

"Anything that sweet for my mouth, especially Cakes, Watmel and Pecha berries bzzzt! That charges my entire circuit fully!" Rotom replied excitedly as his screen showing Watmel and Pecha berries before shifting to picture of candies and cakes. Making Laphicet drooling a bit seeing it.

"Drinks, I suppose." Eizen replied toward the young malak.

"What else?" Laphicet asked as he tilted his head, still curious about Eizen's favourite meal.

"Uh...Pretty much just drinks." Eizen replied slightly nervous.

"Don't you like anything else?" Laphicet asked again.

"Is IT a problem if i don't?" Eizen replied with his usual shrug.

"No, i just wondering." Laphicet said meekly as he hiding behind Jun.

"For me, it's drinks and candied sweet potatoes. Oh! And also that Watmel beery too like Rotom does!" Rokurou replied with a smile.

"That's where you boil strips of sweet potato in oil then coat them in sugar, right?" Laphicet guessed.

"Yeah, I never get tired of 'em!" Rokurou replied gleefully.

"I want to try that bzzt!" Rotom said excitedly.

"For a manly guy, you're quite of sweet tooth Rokurou!" Jun commented.

"So you like to drink, but you've got a sweet tooth?" Eizen said seems didn't believe Rokurou who is a quite heavy drinker actually loves sweet

"Yeah, is that so strange?" Rokurou wondered.

"Nah, that's normal." Jun replied.

"No." Eizen added.

"Candied sweet potatoes...Cakes...Watmel berry...Pecha Berry...Sounds good." Laphicet said just before his stomach rumbling again.

 ** _SFX: Stomach rumbling noises(again)_**

"Ah..." Laphicet yelped and blushed hearing his stomach rumbling again.

"There's nothing to be ashamaed of. It's just a sign that you're alive, remember?" Velvet said reminding him that hunger is the sign that Laphicet is alive.

"Right..."Laphicet nodded.

 _ **(Skits ended)**_

* * *

After a not-so long trip, the group reaching their destination: Port Zekson. After speaking with a certain young man about Abbey new base, the group going to the storehouse where Hasshan was waiting on the rooftop.

"Hasshan!" Jun called out his Shiny Toucannon.

"Took you long enough guys! General!" Hasshan chirped before he flying toward the group and giving them a salute. "Mission success! We're manage to driving those guards off!" He reported that they're successfully driving the guards of the storehouse.

"Alright, the guards are gone now. Let's move in!" Velvet said as she witnessing Hasshan perched upon Jun's hand. He then proceed to reward Hasshan some sitrus berry which the Cannon Pokemon eating wholeheartedly.

"Hasshan along with Benwick and the crew did the fine job." Eizen complimenting them.

"Now, let's get in...!" Jun exclaimed before he kicking the storehouse door. As everyone enters, they're seeing multiple red crates and a Treasure chests who Jun quickly opens to receiving some items inside.

"Red crates. These must be our targets." Velvet said as she approaching the crates.

"No doubt about it." Jun said as he approaching her. "Kinda curious about what inside that crates...maybe something important to Abbey that we're need to destroy it?" He wondered before he seeing a certain seal stamped on the crates. "What this seal?" He thought curious about the seal.

"The seal of Midgand Cathedral?" Velvet muttered as she focused on the seal on the crates.

"Should we look inside?" Eizen asked.

"No, there's no need. Laphicet, Jun. Burn them." Velvet replied then told both Jun and Laphicet to burn the crates immediately

"Ok" Laphicet nodded

"On it." Jun said before switching to flame plate. "Follow my lead Laphicet and Hasshan, charge your Beak blast." He said as Laphicet nodded as he charging his fire spell while Jun igniting both his hands in flames.

"Sir yes sir!" Hasshan said before his beak turn red as he charging his beak blast.

"Ready...set...FIRE! **Flamethrower!** " Jun shouted before unleashing a streams of fire toward the crates, followed by Laphicet who quickly casting a fire explosion spell then...

" **Beak blast, HASSHA!** " Hasshan added before launching an energy projectile in the shape of his beak toward the crates. All of their attacks connected, resulting a huge explosion on the aimed crates while the rest being set on fire.

"Now let's get outta here!" Jun exclaimed before the group leaving the building.

 ** _Later the group begin to leave the storehouse, but suddenly.._**.

"Jun! Watch out bzzt!" Rotom suddenly warned and as Jun turns around, suddenly a crate being thrown straight toward him.

"The hell?!" Jun said as he seeing the crate up close to him, but before he getting himself hit in the face with it, Velvet quickly cutting it with her arm blades.

"The Abbey notice us quicker than expected it seems...fight is inevitable." Velvet said as she taking fighting stance, followed by everyone else. However, as they're thought that was Abbey...only revealed their attacker was a bunch of Team Skull grunts accompanied by their Pokemons who composed from Golbat, Alolan Raticate, Drowzee, Spinarak, and Salandit. To their surprise.

"Oh, seems they're still didn't let it go. Just like an old times..." Jun said before cracking his knuckles.

"Is those guys yo! Let's get 'em!" one of the grunt exclaimed pointing out toward Jun. He seems confident their superior numbers in both Pokemon and person enough to overwhelm the Menageries and to Jun's surprise. Each of the grunt carrying weapon like Crowbar, Pipe, even Machete.

"Okay, now i found the difference of this Team skull and the one from our world. Weapon usage..." Jun commented but it didn't discouraging him. "You guys ready to drill through their thick skull to teach them a lesson?" He asked them.

"You mean to fight them and their Pokemon? I'm always ready for a good fight!" Rokurou said cheerfully before unsheathing his dual kukris.

"I'm more than happy to oblige." Eizen said as he cracking his knuckles.

"Get in our way means...devoured." Velvet hissed as she preparing her arm blades while Laphicet standing by her side.

"There you are! Finally you're showing that bold face of yours...!" a voice shouted toward Jun as a large figure walks in toward them, Jun's reaction seeing him just an astonished look.

"Oh! Boss has graced us upon his presence!" One of the grunts cheering up the large figure, followed by his fellow grunts. Jun immediately know who he is.

"Jun, why you're giving that look? You seems afraid or something...that's unlike you." Rokurou commented as he puzzled by his reaction.

"There he is...the Boss of Team skull...Guzma." Jun said with serious tone, surprising them. "Unlike the Grunts who is completely a joke. This guy is a genuine threat..." He explained as Guzma crossing his arms and laughed evilly.

"S-S-Scary...!" Laphicet said scared by Guzma's intimidating presence that Velvet immediately standing protectively in front of him and glaring toward the Team skull boss.

"So the leader make his appearance huh? Now this is getting interesting..." Rokurou said with a slasher smile as he can't wait to battle Guzma.

"Careful, even though he seems an ordinary human, i can sense a lot of malevolent aura around him. this guy as Jun said, he means real business..." Eizen warned them as he glaring toward the Team Skull boss.

"The hated boss who beats you down and beats you down and never lets up...Yeah, Big Bad Guzma is here!" Guzma announced his presence before walking closer toward Jun who preparing to attack him in the case he doing something suspicious. "You told two of the brats of mine that you're coming to me to beat me up doesn't it? I admire that guts of yours, i like that...so i can shatter it with my own hands!" The Team skull boss said with a maniacal grin.

"...I'm ain't going down easily either. Let me ask you, What are you doing in Desolation?" Jun asked Guzma, glaring maliciously toward the latter as Guzma merely laughed.

"Hah! Mine your own business kid! Jun, isn't it? I heard about you from that four-eyed bastard Faba and this is the first time we're meet and you're already making me more excited to beat you up and destroying everything that you cared about! What a messed up kid you are for dare to told my underling that you stupid enough for telling them you're coming to beat me up!" Guzma exclaimed with a cackle.

"He really annoying...but, why i felt something is wrong about him…" Velvet thought that somehow she detect a large amount of malevolent aura exudes from Guzma.

"Guzma, i'm ain't having time to deal with the sh*t that you've pull through to be honest. But since you're and your dumbass mook decided to mess with us, you're going to have a bad time asshole..." Jun growled angrily before assuming Zap plate form.

"Is that so?! You wanted to beat me down? Fine then...How about we're settle it here and now since i cannot wait to destroy you and everything that connected to you Jun Kazami!" Guzma exclaimed before showing his Beast Gun. Shocking the Menagerie.

"That was- Bzzt!" Rotom exclaimed in shock as his screen showing a shocked expression emoticon.

"Jun! That gun was the same one that Faba use doesn't it?!" Eizen asked Jun.

"No doubt he allied with Ae- Uh Faba in this case...but why?" Jun wondered before Guzma loading the beast ball to the gun.

 **=UB LIGHTING!=**

"Lighting?" The Menageries wondered.

"Lighting?! That Electric-based UB then huh? Fine..." Jun commented in annoyance as Eizen smirks remembering he immune to electric.

"Transform!" Guzma shouted before he pressing the Trigger, his body then surrounded by black clouds and lightning erupting everywhere.

 **=ULTRA MATCH!=**

 **UB-LIGHTING! XURKITREE! X-XURKITREE! HASSHA!**

As the announcement is finished. The cloud disperesed with thunderous sound, revealing Guzma in his Xurkitree Ultra match form.

"Oh god, his hair spiked up that badly by lightning?! At least better than that clown scientist though..." Rokurou commented genuinely surprised.

"He maybe looks so strange and deranged, but he still a dangerous threat on his own. We're better be careful." Eizen warned them.

"...I'm wondering how many people from Jun's world who has a flashy and ridiculous transformation like this...?" Velvet thought while giving a deadpan look toward Guzma. "But i cannot let my guard down...he seems possess more greater danger and power than i thought." She thought as she ready to attack.

"Ultra Beast Xurkitree huh? This going to be a shock..." Jun commented as he taking two Pokeball from his belt.

"Xurkitree? Is that the name of his UB that he using on his gun?" Eizen asked.

"Yeah it is. An Electric-type UB." Jun nodded.

"There you go if you want to know bzzt!" Rotom said as his screen showing Xurkitree's Info and picture

 **=Xurkitree, The Glowing Pokemon and one of the Ultra Beast. A pure Electric-type and known by its codename UB-03: LIGHTING. Although it's alien to this world and a danger here, it's apparently a common organism in the world where it normally lives. Appeared from Ultra wormhole, Astonishing electric shocks emanate from its entire body, the organ within its body produces energy, and it can discharge up to to 1,000,000 volts at once. It always raided any place where electricity could be find like power plant, suggesting it energizes itself with electricity. Some of them often been found stand unmoving, like trees, with their arms and legs stuck into the ground. This is usually whenever it low on energy, as they're entering tree-like state in order to recharging energy by absorbing electricity from earth or letting lightning from the sky strikes it directly. it originated from Ultra Plant on Ultra space.=** -Rotomdex info of Xurkitree

"A Tree-like being that emanate Electricity...I know Ruination and Yumeko is already strange on their own. But...i never thought there was an even stranger UB than them..." Eizen thought intrigued by Xurkitree's info while Rokurou raising an eyebrow hearing it while Laphicet taking a notes and writing the said info, almost like a student writing their teacher's material.

"Things getting weirder and weirder the more we learn about these Pokemon..." Velvet commented.

"Heh, wait until you're seeing more of them man. There even weirder UB's than those three, which you doesn't even going to believe." Jun giving a smirk before giving a serious look toward Guzma.

"You wanna see what destruction like? Here in the human form...it's ya boi, Guzma!" Guzma saying his catchphrase before taking two Pokeballs from his belt and throwing them to the air. "Golisopod! Masquerain! You're on!"

 _ **SFX: PCHOO! X2**_

Two Pokemon began to made their presence known as they're unleashed from Guzma's Pokeball. One has appearance of a light blue Pokémon with two pairs of rhombus-shaped wings on each side of its body. Its head is shaped like an elongated teardrop with a pink face and round, black eyes. On either side of its head is a large, antenna that resembles an angry eye. The antennae are white with pink along the lower rim. White lines along the rim resemble eyelashes, while a large, dark pink dot in the middle represents the pupil or iris and another was a large, menacing Pokemon who resembles a humanoid Giant Isopod. It has a light purplish inner body generously armored by silvery exoskeleton as well black eyes with light grey pupil that looks like a four-pointed star. Below its neck are three pairs of arms. The two frontal pairs of arms are thin, each one tipped with a sharp, black claw. This is Guzma's Masquerain and Golisopod.

"Eek!" Laphicet screaming seeing both Pokemon, but especially Golisopod. Who its appearance menacing enough that he quickly getting scared seeing it and immediately hiding behind Velvet.

"What the heck are those two?!" Eizen asked in shock witnessing the two Bug Pokemon.

"Here it is Bzzt! First Golisopod!" Rotom exclaimed before his screen showing the picture of Golisopod

 **=Golisopod, the Hard scale Pokemon and the evolved form of Wimpod. A Bug and Water-type, Its claws, which it can extend and retract at will, are its greatest weapon, It battles skillfully with its six arms and with a flashing slash of its giant sharp claws, it cleaves seawater—or even air—right in two. The shell covering its body is as hard as diamond. This Pokémon will do anything it takes to win.=** -Rotomdex entry aboout Golisopod.

Rokurou giving a slasher smile hearing Golisopod's entry. He seems interested by Golisopod, especially judging from its appearance who remind him of an armored samurai. Then Rotom showing Masquerain's picture on his screen. "And Masquerain next!"

 **=Masquerain, the Eyeball Pokemon and the evolved form of Surskit. a Bug and Flying-type. Masquerain intimidates enemies with the eyelike patterns of its eyespots to drives them away. With four wings that enabling it to freely fly into any direction including sideways and backwards, This Pokemon capable attack from any direction without difficulty. However, this Pokemon hates rain since it making its wings grow heavy to the point making flight impossible, thus it waiting for rain to go away in tree hollows.=** -Rotomdex entry about Masquerain.

"An Armored Bug with sharp claws that can cleave anything into two with its sharp claws and a big-eyed that actually antennae bug who using it to intimidate foe...they're sure know how to "bugging" out their opponent..." Eizen commented about their opponent with a pun.

"Nice pun that you spout there buddy..." Jun replied with a flat look.

"But being those two numbskull boss before, those Two Pokemon sure cannot be understimated...i swear they're stronger than his underling's Pokemon." Velvet said toward Jun as she gulped a bit as after being sent out, Masquerain "eyes" glows red briefly, causing Jun and co. Having their body surrounded by blue aura briefly.

"Yeah it ...Guzma's battle opened with these two just like in my world..." Jun explained about the two Pokemon, recalling the memory whenever Guzma Battle, Golisopod and Masquerain is mostly his main.

"Anyway Jun, i felt weaker somehow...is that one of those Pokemon doing?" Eizen asked as he realized what Masquerain probably doing.

"Masquerain's abillity: **Intimidate**. Remember what i said before in the fortress about The abillities of Pokemon is different each other? **Intimidate** will causing opponent physical offense weakened whenever the Pokemon with that abillity being sent out to battle." Jun Explained about Masquerain's **Intimidate**.

"Smart move…" Velvet commented sarcastically.

"A giant bug-like thing with giant eyes and...a gigantic Pillbug as our opponent? Sure this is making me more excited to fight them!" Rokurou exclaimed cheerfully seeing the two bug Pokemon.

"Pillbug?! Excuse me dumbass! I'm a giant Isopod Pokemon! Not a damn Pillbug!" Golisopod said seems offended by Rokurou mistaking it as a Pillbug rather than Giant Isopod. Rokurou chuckled hearing it and immediately preparing his dual Kukri.

"Hah! If you don't like it, get that big claws in action and come at me bro!" Rokurou goaded as he seems excited fighting Golisopod.

"Give that big-mouthed dumbass a... **First Impression** for our power Golisopod!" Guzma told Golisopod to attack, Golisopod giving a nod before suddenly, the hard scale Pokemon Speed-blitzing everyone, to their shock.

"What?!" Eizen said shocked by Golisopod manage to getting past all of them before the Hard scale Pokemon struck Rokurou with his claws, knocking the Yaksha away and sending him flying toward a wall, destroying it.

 _ **SFX: CRASH!**_

"Ouch! Not only fast, He strikes hard!" Rokurou growled in pain before he jumps toward Golisopod and attempt to impale the latter with both of his dual Kukris, the Hard scale Pokemon quickly protect itself with its sharp claws. Both Rokurou's weapon landed upon Golisopod's larger claws, but it barely scratches the latter. "No kidding why it called Hard scale Pokemon, this thing is tough cookie!" He said both combatants continue to clashes each other.

"How did it strikes Rokurou that fast? From what i see...that Giant Isopod is much slower than Rokurou..." Velvet wondered.

" **First Impression** , the signature move of Golisopod and the only Pokemon who can learn it normally. The move enabling user to always goes first when attacking and struck opponent with great force. It only work when the user using it at the first turn in battle though..." Jun explained giving a serious look.

"Oh yes! Before i forgot..." Guzma said before glancing toward a figure who approaching them. "Come here redhead! Let's destroy these Menageries that giving you so much problem together!" the Team skull boss calling someone familliar, which is Eleanor who revealed surrounded by red aura similar to UB's Beast boost, to the surprise of everyone, but particulary Jun due Eleanor now radiating similar Beast Boost aura.

"Jun! That girl was bzzt-!" Rotom jawdropped seeing Eleanor.

"That aura...! the same one as UB! What the heck?! Guzma, explain this shit immediately goddammit!" Jun angrily shouted toward the Team Skull Boss.

"Tch, that Crybaby Exorcist...going so far joining this Numbskull to kill us, pathetic..." Velvet replied with scowl.

"No, something is wrong..." Eizen growled seeing Eleanor's look who he recognize similar to Laphicet, back before he developing emotion, the blonde malak clearly furious seeing it.

"Why not listening to this four-eyed asshole here?" Guzma replied before taking a communication device-like thing and pressing the button on it. Causing Faba's hologram to be appear, to the shock of the menageries.

 **"Greetings, menagerie-tachi." Faba's hologram greeted with unsettling smile toward them.**

"What...? only his head and torso who appears?" Velvet went puzzled seeing it.

"It just hologram from that device on Guzma's hand. The real Faba isn't here, he was somewhere and using the device to communicate from afar...it seems." Jun explained as Faba chuckled seeing them. Jun naturally giving an angry look toward the crooked mad scientist. "You four eyes, zero soul bastard...did you do all of this...?" He asked angrily.

 **"Well, what do you think? I need to thanking you for this Kazami-kun."** Faba said smiling creepily while rubbing his goatee. Making Jun raising an eyebrow in confusion. **"Took me so much exorcist subjects for this experiment, but finally throughout your data...i'm manage to successfully creating a hybrid between Pokemon and human throughout the combination of their DNA! The Ultra-Hybrids!"** the Mad scientist declared while cackling as he presenting his "invention": Ultra-Hybrids.

"H-Hybrid between..." Rotom said fearfully.

"Human and..." Eizen added with a tone that barely contain his fury.

"Pokemon...?" Laphicet ended fearfully.

"Ultra...HYBRIDS?! don't tell me...that Beast gun...your transformation and Guzma, that redhead sided with you...all is your undoing?!" Jun guessed angrily, making Faba chuckled by his word while Guzma giving a smirk.

 **"CORRECT SON! Through the data about your Legend and Beast force along with your dual-type combo...i manage to successfully creating a magnificent way in order to human and Pokemon fighting together as one! Though it cost the life of more than 10 Exorcist during the first run as well several of Pokemons and UB's back then when i'm trying it without Beast gun, i'm finally manage to create an amazing way for Me- I mean Aether foundation to reach even greater heights! These Ultra Hybrids no doubt going to help us to bring the better peace for the world that me- I mean President desire!"** Faba replied and explained about Ultra-hybrids is. This is obviously making Jun gritted his teeth in anger and glaring murderously at Faba, Followed by Eizen and Velvet also Rokurou(who still clashing with Golisopod). While Laphicet wondering what kind experiment it is, though judging from his expression, he began to shiver in fear, Rotom also shuddered in fear.

"That was inhuman bzzzt! You're not only killing multiple people, but also the innocent Pokemon, even Ultra beast who didn't know what happened toward them afterwards BZZZT!" Rotom shouted angrily toward Faba, disgusted by his explanation.

"You heartless f*ck! As much i hate to admit it, even if that my opponents like Abbey or even your own and Guzma's subordinate...treating the others as an experiment cattle is the most bullsh*t things i ever heard or see and I CAN'T F*CKING STAND IT!" Jun shouted even angrier than before, clearly disgusted by Faba. Even though Jun hate Abbey for their whole crimes, he still have his own standards.

"You even more worse than Abbey in this regard old man! You just a coward that hiding behind your so-called allies, you doesn't have enough courage to use that so-called genius brain of yours to face us directly in-battle doesn't you?!" Eizen added as he just angry as Jun is and berates Faba.

"You're really done it this time you bastard..." Velvet growled angrily, but her anger just silent...a Tranquil fury to be exact that she radiates a black and crimson aura around her then proceeding to unleash her daemon claw to intimidate Faba, but the Crooked mad scientist ignoring her.

"Twisted asshole..." Rokurou muttered as he growled in anger too, though he still fighting Guzma's Golisopod as their respective weapons locking against each other.

 **"Oh can it lowly malak! I don't need to lift a finger in order to shut you up! This Magnificent Faba doesn't have time to deal with you and playing with your games. If you want a real deal, witness the first...Perfected Ultra-Hybrids without Beast gun! Now if you please, Guzma..."** Faba said giving his permission to introducing the first Ultra-Hybrids. Guzma scowled for a while, but immediately set his gun to rifle mode.

 **=RIFLE MODE SET!=**

"Well, the first one giving her aura and the transformation only temporarily...but this time, it's going to be permanent!" Guzma exclaimed before aiming the rifle to Eleanor.

"Is he going to kill her bzzt?!" Rotom wondered fearfully.

"Whatever it is, we're need to prevent it! She maybe enemy...but this is going too far!" Eizen shouted telling everyone to stop Guzma, but it was too late as Guzma spinning the knob on the rifle...

 **=BEAST BOOST!=**

"Now, Fire!" Guzma shouted before shooting Eleanor with the same dart previously, the dart flying around her for a while before landed upon her chest and dissolved into purple liquid that encase her body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Eleanor screaming in pain as her body slowly radiates even more beast boost aura and her eyes glows purple. To the horror to he Menageries and even Team skull grunts who witnessing in terror, some even vomited in the spot.

"STOP IT!" Jun screamed in horror and fury witnessing Eleanor slowly transformed into her Ultra-hybrids form. Eizen, Rokurou, and Rotom can only watching in horror and disgust seeing it.

"Velvet...!' Laphicet shouted in horror befor Velvet covering his eyes.

"Laphicet, don't look!" Velvet warned as she watched silently but clearly enraged seeing what just happened.

Eleanor's body slowly changed into much monstrous, Jellyfish humanoid-like being. Multiple Tentacles formed from her hair and she suddenly gain a "cap" resembling Nihilego's body. Her entire skin turns transculent and her eyes turns purple and from her hand and tentacles, poison dripped from there and she proceeding to grabbing her spear. Overall, her entire appearance similar to a Jellyfish humanoid mixed with someone wearing "Poncho"

 **"Witness…the magnificent creation of I, Faba, Ultra-Hybrid Nihilego! Now, the young woman is getting more power to take you on as she always wishes, to bring you guys to her boss and kill you! Now…if you do, excuse me and have fun with her~."** Faba said presenting Ultra Hybrid Nihilego, the current transformation of Eleanor before cutting the transmission as his hologram vanished. The brainwashed and mutated Eleanor grabbing her spear tightly before jumps then stabbing the ground, sending a wave of sharp gemstones toward them.

"Here she comes!" Eizen shouted before punching the ground, summoning several sharp stalagmites to blocking Eleanor's attack. The attack collides each other before shattering into pieces.

"That's it! Let's kick their sorry ass outta here!" Jun shouted before furious throwing two Poke balls to the air. "Kilgore! Scallius! Come on out!" He shouted his two Pokémon names as the Poke balls opened and unleash the Pokémon within.

 **SFX: PCHOO! X2**

"ALRIGHT! LET'S DO THIS!" Kilgore shouted as he landing upon the ground then roared.

"Yare yare…Team Skull and that redhead again huh? Well, let's go…" Scallius sighed before cracking his knuckle.

"Oh yeah Kilgore, let's fuse!" Jun said toward the Despot Pokémon went puzzled hearing it.

"WHAT?" Kilgore said but before everyone know it, Jun's body radiates the same aura as his UB and Legend force, along with Kilgore own. "W-WHAT IS THIS AURA?! A NEW DEVELOPMENT JUN?!" The Despot Pokémon wondered.

"We're going to take these dumbass as one! So, let's go! Pokémon Force…TRANSFORM!" Jun shouted as his aura becoming more intense, so does Kilgore.

"WHATEVER YOU SAID MAN! HAAAAAAAA!" Kilgore replied before roared as the Despot Pokémon transformed into an aura that rushed toward Jun before "Biting" him then fused with the latter.

"He Fused again?" Velvet wondered.

"Heh! This kid tries to make me more excited to beat him into pulp!" Guzma exclaimed giving a huge, menacing grin.

"Now with Kilgore…what kind fusion this time?" Eizen wondered before the aura from Jun Dispersed.

Jun appearance changed drastically, him taking stance similar to a Theropod Dinosaur. Jun's entire skin now scaly with similar color as Tyrantrum does, his hair spiked up and became sharper and brown in color also his forehead gaining an orange "crown". Jun hands now becoming sharp claws with black nails, his jaw becoming similar to Tyrantrum itself, complete with a beard and his teeth turns orange and grow even sharper. He also wearing cape designed after Tyrantrum's cape-like fringe and he also grow a thick tail that similar to Tyrantrum's own tail and his eyes now has black sclera with white irises.

" **Force transformation: Tyrantrum!** " Jun announced as he roared, sending rippling shockwave everywhere before taking stance, shocking majority of those who witness.

"Wow! Cool!" Laphicet exclaimed in amazement, complete with star in his eyes.

"Now he becoming Dyle…! Except much better and stronger!" Rokurou commented as he dodging Golisopod's Claw swipes before struck him with his Kukris, hitting the Hard scale Pokémon in the head, but he unfazed and only annoyed by it.

"Holy crud! He fuses with his Tyrantrum?!" One of the Grunt exclaimed in shock.

"Boss! Did you see that?! He- OUCH!" Another Grunt try to ask Guzma only greeted by a whack with his rifle.

"I'm not blind dumbass! Of course, I know that! Now let's begin to destroy everything! Team Skull, DESTROY THEM!" Guzma commanding his Grunts to begin their attack, they did as they're raising their weapon and charges toward them alongside their respective Pokémon, ready to zerg-rushing over them.

"Ready everyone?" Jun asked.

"Great, because I'm getting tired waiting…" Velvet said before extending her arm blade. "I'LL DEVOUR YOU'RE ALL!" The Therion woman roared before lunging toward the Army of Team skull grunts and slashing them all with her claws and arm blades, knocking many of them alongside their Pokémon away and badly injures them. Laphicet attacks another with few elemental attacks from his Magic paper followed by Eizen who punches and kicks the other one by one. Some Grunts that escaped the assault from the other three goes through Jun.

"We'll have our revenge this time asshole!" One of Grunt said attempting to attack Jun with a pipe, followed by his Alolan Raticate who lunging with his fangs opened. He also accompanied by two other Grunts who wielding crowbar and chainsaw respectively and the two also accompanied by a Golbat and Salandit as their Pokémon, ready to attack him

"Scalius! Take the Raticate, Golbat, and Salandit! I'll Take these Grunts and also Guzma!" Jun said before rushed toward the three Grunts and violently attacks them with biting and clawing combo like a dinosaur mauling their prey.

"Right Sensei!" Scallius replied before he followed Jun then landing a powerful Uppercut to A-Raticate before grabbing Salandit that attempt to attacks him and slam it toward Golbat. The fight immediately broke out.

 _ **BGM: Guzma's battle theme.**_

"Gah!" One of the Grunt screaming in pain as Velvet grabbing him by her daemon claw before he screaming even more as she devouring him, leaving nothing behind. The grunt Pokémon, who also a Salandit attempt to take a revenge for its master by attacking Velvet with a **Poison gas.**

"Poison huh? Pitiful…" Velvet growled coldly before jumping away from the gas and proceeding to perform a diving kick toward the Toxic lizard Pokémon before grasping it with her Daemon claw, devouring it as the Salandit hissed in pain before being devoured, Velvet gaining trait Dragon from devouring Salandit(presumably due its Lizard-like appearance) from her **Consuming claw**.

"Goddammit! How dare you to kill my fellow homie! You'll pay for that yo!" Another Grunt screaming angrily before attempting to bash Velvet's skull with his Nail bat. Velvet simply slash the Nail bat easily with her claws, destroying it, causing the Grunt Gulped in fear.

"Then if you dare to avenge him, COME!" Velvet Screaming murderously before kicking the said grunt with Slicing foot, then attacks the latter with Gouging spin then **Avalanche fang** before " **PHALANX RAID!** " She continued as she crouches before slashes her gauntlet-blade horizontally to the left, conjuring five violet rocks toward the grunt in a large arc in front of her who also hit some enemy Pokemon who try to attacks her. Velvet wasting no time to performs a rightward spin-slash, sending a wide arc of purple energy that chops off upper parts of rock, damaging them even more and as she finishes, she lands on the ground, sending another wide arc of violet energy that shatters the rocks as she points her gauntlet-blade high behind her, sending all of her enemies flying. Then Eleanor jumps in and attempt to stab Velvet from Above, but she manages to dodge it. "Looks like you're next…don't worry, I'll free you from your suffering…crybaby Exorcist…" She swearing she going to put Eleanor out of her misery as both combatant rushes toward each other with their weapons aimed and begin their battle.

" **Liquidation!** " Golisopod shouted as the hard scale Pokemon constructing gigantic sword made from water and attempting to struck Rokurou with it.

" **Form 4: Cyclone Dart!** " Rokurou shouted back as he countering Golisopod by invokes a seal and fires three successive shockwaves toward it. Creating a huge explosion as his attacks collide with Golisopod's own blade, forcing the Hard scale Pokémon to back off as his blade "shattered" upon impact.

"Not bad, but I'll still have more!" Golisopod exclaimed before entering a particular stance.

"Then You're on!" Rokurou exclaimed and attempt to execute another Arte. " **Shooting sta-** " before he attempt to finish it…

"Gotcha! **Sucker Punch!** " Golisopod exclaimed as he speed-blitzing Rokurou, to his shock before the Hard scale Pokémon delivering a powerful slash from his claws toward the samurai, creating a huge gash on his chest, damaging and knocking him aside.

"Gah! How did he outspeed me?!" Rokurou wondered angrily as he recovers.

" **Sucker Punch** bzzt! A Move who only work to opponent that attacks the user. It always goes first as long User's Opponents decide to attack!" Rotom explained the move **Sucker punch.**

"Tch, they didn't call that **Sucker punch** for nothing!" Rokurou exclaimed angrily before rushes toward Golisopod who entering the same stance and attempts to attack him again.

"Got you again! **Sucker Punch!** " Golisopod shouted as he attempting to struck Rokurou again with the same move, however despite he outspeeding Rokurou and his claws landed upon him…" What?!" the Hard scale Pokémon realize it didn't work and Rokurou just entering his **Vengeful stance!**

"I can do the same thing too Pillbug! **VENGEANCE!** " Rokurou shouted before countering Golisopod by teleporting behind the Hard scale Pokemon while creating a cyclone on his location, knocking him down.

"Gwah!" Golisopod hissed in pain as he knocked down.

"I don't know if your **Sucker Punch** move is copying my **Vengeful stance** or the similarities just a mere coincidence. But, I'm more than excited to take you down Pillbug! You much stronger than I expect!" Rokurou exclaimed giving Golisopod a sinister smile.

"As much as I appreciate your praise, a bit reminder: I'm a giant Isopod! Not a Pillbug!" Golisopod said offended by Rokurou's remark as the Daemon proceed to give a smirk toward the hard scale Pokémon before the two combatant rushes toward each other and clashes their respective weapons (Kukris and claws) respectively. Meanwhile, Scallius, Eizen and Laphicet also Jun teamed up to taking down some Team Skull grunt as well Guzma while Velvet busy with Eleanor.

" **Crunch!** " Jun roared before taking a huge bite toward one of the Team Skull Grunt with nail bat, hurting him badly as he shaking the poor sap while biting it many times with his jaws before slamming him to the ground. " **Dragon Tail!** " he continued as he swinging his tail toward the said Grunt, sending him flying across the field and crashing toward the building. Some Grunt attempt to attacks Jun, but…

"Don't get too close! Incandescent steam… **Pyrogenic Ring!** " Laphicet shouted as he conjures a medium-sized red circle around himself, and a blow of steam appears around him, pushing the Grunt that attempt to attack Jun and burning them badly.

"Thanks, Laphicet!" Jun thanking Laphicet before he preparing his attack. "GO BEYOND! **HEAD SMASH!** " he shouted as his "crown" glows orange before he charging toward several grunt and slam his head toward them with brutal and immense force that enough to create an explosion, sending many of them flying. Some even ended into the ocean nearby.

"Don't mention it Jun!" Laphicet said before conjuring another Arte, but before he can finish it. "Whoa!" He ducked from something that almost struck him and as he turns around, Guzma's Masquerain was above the Malak boy, looming over him with intimidating look. "Oh goodness…" He muttered went nervous seeing the Masquerain.

"You scared little man?" Masquerain teased before he flapping his wings. " **Air slash!** " He exclaimed as he firing multiple air buzzsaws toward Laphicet, before the attack could land…

" **CLANGING SCALES!** " Scalius interrupts by firing loud soundwaves from his jingling scales, dispelling air slash and hits Masquerain, knocking it aside and damaging it.

"Scalius! T-Thank you!" Laphicet exclaimed toward the Kommo-o

"I just attack him by my own volition! Be careful for the next time kiddo!" Scalius reprimand the boy though he obviously helping Laphicet because he in danger before attacks a A-Raticate that attempt to bite him with **Super fang**. " **Sky Uppercut!** " He shouted uppercutting the A-Raticate, sending him flying.

"R-Right!" Laphicet said before gazing toward Masquerain who manage to recover from the blow and proceeding to take few magic papers and attacks the Eyeball Pokemon. " **Triflare!** " He shouted as he tosses three magic papers forward toward masquerain before igniting them in flames.

"No you don't! **Protect!** " Masquerain shouted as he forming green barrier that encase his body, protecting himself from Laphicet's attacks. " **Air slash!** " The eyeball Pokémon firing another wind buzzsaws toward Laphicet.

" **Frozen flame!** " Laphicet counters by throwing another sheet of paper with ice mana toward the wind buzzsaws who upon contact, burst into flames. He tosses another sheet of paper toward Masquerain who immediately hits the eyeball Pokémon home, setting him on fire.

"Ouch! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Masquerain yelped in pain as he frantically flying about, seeing this as a chance, Laphicet attack by tosses another sheet of a paper.

" **Beckoning lure!** " Laphicet shouted before the paper that he tosses catches Masquerain in a chain of hits as a blue wisp circles around and strikes the eyeball Pokémon, stunning him in the spot. "Have another! **Void mire!** " the Malak shouted as he conures a black cloud emerging from portal opening underneath Masquerain, from which tendrils of darkness also emerge and wave around Masquerain, damaging the eyeball Pokémon even further. "Blast away the shadows of darkness! **Blessed drops!** " He finishes by firing four bubbles forward aimed at Masquerain, as the bubble close by…

" **Air slash!** " Masquerain shouted as he recovers and firing multiple wind buzzsaws by flapping his wings toward the bubbles, causing explosion as they're collide. "I'm surprised a kid like you could hold your own against a Pokémon like me…not bad kid." He commented about Laphicet's prowess.

"I'm not going to let you hurt anyone else and disturbing Velvet, Jun, and the others battle, because you're my opponent! I will stop you no matter what!" Laphicet declared as Masquerain giving a chuckle before the two resuming their battle.

As for Guzma, he currently fought Jun and Eizen and manage to hold on his own rather nicely and putting Jun and Eizen into a pretty hard situation.

" **Power WHIP!** " Guzma shouted as he swinging his cable arm like a whip before struck Eizen with it, sending him flying and damaging him badly. But the blonde malak manage to land safely on the ground before rushes toward him.

" **Dragon claw!** " Jun shouted attempting to attack Guzma with his claws, Guzma immediately aiming his Beast Gun in rifle toward him before pressing the trigger.

 **=BEAST SHOT!=**

 **XURKITREE!**

Guzma immediately firing a Xurkitree head-shaped energy orb from his Beast Gun, the attack hit home and electrocutes Jun. While painful for him, Jun manage to hold on and thanks for Tyrantrum being Dragon-type, it isn't that effective as Jun kept going and manage to land a powerful claw swipe on Guzma's chest, knocking him aside.

" **Winter winds!** " Eizen shouted as he steps to Guzma's left before landing a powerful and sharp right Hook that emit purple sphere upon Guzma, damaging him before he attacks him with another. " **Coercion**!" He shouted as he performing a sudden chop upon Guzma that covered in a purple sphere. Stun him, Not wasting his time. "YOU'RE WIDE OPEN! BURN!" He roared as Eizen activating his **Draconic dive** and attacks Guzma with multiple blast of fire.

"Tch!" Guzma snarled in pain as he attacked by Eizen.

"Forgetting me?!" Jun roared before activating Supernova sun Gauntlet form. " **Dest Break!** " He shouted as he punches Guzma with a powerful megaton punch in the face, breaking some of his tooth and damaging him. " **Boost Kill!** " He continued as the Gauntlet's shoulder pad "eyes" glows red before the gauntlet releasing a powerful shockwave that knock Guzma away and damaging him. Several Grunt who witnessing Jun attacking their boss immediately charges toward him alongside their Pokémon to attack him.

"Here they come Jun!" Eizen warned as he lands nearby Jun and returned to normal.

"Let's go!" Jun exclaimed before preparing himself to attack as his "crowns" glows orange and Eizen gripping his fist tightly.

" **Stone Lance/Head Smash!** " Both men shouted and executing their respective attacks. Started from Eizen who summoning his several sharp stalagmites from the earth, trapping the group of Team skull grunts alongside their Pokémon before Jun headbutts them with immense force, destroying the stone and at the same time damaging and sent the group flying. Guzma unamused seeing this as he recovers then proceeding to slam both of his fists, covered in electricity in rage before…

" **DISCHARGE!** " Guzma roared as he unleashing immense amount of electrical energy everywhere. Electrocuting anyone unlucky enough on its path(which majority of them was Guzma's own grunts) around him. Jun quickly jumps away from the attack while Eizen taking it head on, using his immunity toward Electricity and rushes toward Guzma.

"Tch! I know Guzma often beats up his Grunts for their Incompetence, but this is too far…!" Jun thought in anger seeing Guzma's **Discharge** also hits his own Grunts around him.

"Sorry, but I'm immune to electricity." Eizen said as **Discharge** didn't affect him slightest before draws his right fist behind him, holding it high and charging it with Wind energy. "Last Throes!" He shouted as he punches in front of himself, conjuring a whirlwind before him that conjured a purple sphere upon Guzma. The attacks hits him and forcing him to back off.

"Tch! You basically a ground-type Pokémon! In that case… **POWER WHIP!** " Guzma replied by swinging one of his arms who glows green before whipping Eizen with it, Eizen forced to guard, but the attack strong enough to break his guard and damaging him.

"Guh!" Eizen growled in pain. Guzma snicker before separating his rifle back to Beast Gun and Beast Blade, before he slashing Eizen with his blade multiple times. Damaging him, but Eizen doesn't want to go down easily as he quickly countering with a mean right Hook toward Guzma, pushing him aside. Guzma attempt to fire his Beast gun toward Eizen, only…

" **Dragon tail!** " Jun shouted as he suddenly get between the two before his tail glows purple and he swinging his tail toward Guzma. It hits and sending him flying and as Guzma land face-first to the ground, it damaging him as well.

"That **Power whip** attack of his is pretty strong…it hurts so much…"Eizen hissed as he dusting off his hands.

" **Power whip** is Grass-type move. Not an ideal choice for a Xurkitree since it designed as Special attacker rather than Physical, but it enough to cover its weakness to Ground-type who immune to its Electric-type attacks. Be careful by it…" Jun explained as Guzma recovers before angrily charging himself up with electricity.

"I'll destroy you two this time! **Discharge!** " Guzma roared as he slamming both of his fists to the ground again, sending a large amount of electricity around him all aimed toward the group.

"You better help Velvet taking down the Exorcist girl there Jun!" Eizen said before he rushes forward and taking **Discharge** attack head on before punching Guzma with his left fist which Guzma quickly defend himself with his Beast Blade. "I'll handle him!" He told Jun he going to handle Guzma.

"Okay! Be careful anyway!" Jun replied before he running toward Velvet who still battling Eleanor, where the two clashing their weapons each. Guzma and Eizen begin to clash each other with their respective attacks.

 _ **BGM Ended.**_

* * *

"Haaa!" Eleanor screaming as she swinging her spear who glows purple toward Velvet and conjuring a wave of sharp gemstones toward her, Velvet dodging the attack by jumping from it before diving straight toward Eleanor with her daemon claw aimed to her.

"Devour!" Velvet shouted but just before her claw landed, Eleanor's tentacles aiming toward her and to her shock, the tentacles spraying poisonous liquid toward her, drenching the Therion woman in them and causing her to fall straight to the ground, poisoned. "Tch, Poison…!" She growled as she coughing from the Poison, Velvet's vision feels blurry, combined by her break soul's side effect, it isn't good for her. Eleanor seeing this as a chance to attack and attempt to skewer Velvet with her spear, but…

"No, you don't!" A Voice came in, revealed to be Jun who using **Head smash** to defend Velvet from Eleanor's attack, shattering her spear. Eleanor unfazed and using her Ultra-Hybrid abilities to create another spear made from Gemstones before she struck Jun in head using it. Forcing him to back off.

"Why are you here? I thought you taking that Numbskull boss…" Velvet asked as Jun rubbing his head before without a word, taking an antidote and spraying it toward Velvet. She a bit surprised at first, but she felt the poison has gone from her system.

"Eizen said he the one who taking Guzma on, besides…I'm need to found out how to figure out to turn her back into normal." Jun replied as Velvet quickly rushed toward Eleanor, to his shock. "Hey, are you listening?!" He complained but decide to follow Velvet.

" **Soaring Dragon!** " Velvet shouted as she performs a series of clockwise spins, striking Eleanor with her right foot blade while emitting streaks of fire.

" **Dragon Claw!** " Jun roared as he follows by landing two claw swipes covered in draconic energy toward Eleanor. Both of his and Velvet attack lands upon her, but thanks to her squishy jellyfish-like body, she manages to soften the blow thus slightly unaffected, but she still getting damaged from their attacks.

"Tch, her slimy body seems manage to soften our attacks…" Velvet commented.

"Yeah, she soft-hearted indeed, get me?" Jun commented with a bad pun, Velvet giving a flat look toward the boy before Eleanor summoning several brainwashed masked man-like figure wielding lances, presumably some Exorcist that surviving the brutal experiment of Faba. "Oh, she got reinforcements…" He commented seeing it as Velvet merely scoffed.

 **" _HEY JUN! LET ME HANDLE THAT CHICK MOOKS, YOU AND YOUR WOMAN THERE CAN HANDLE THAT CHICK! I'M TIRED JUST WATCHING FROM THE INSIDE!"_ **Kilgore said through Jun's subconscious suggesting him to let him handle Eleanor's mooks.

"Fine by me Kilgore…Force disengage!" Jun replied before closing his eyes and then, his body glows bright and separating the fusion. Resulting Jun returned into normal and Kilgore appeared next to him, roared before quickly charges toward Eleanor's mooks and attacks them violently, forcing them to battling the Despot Pokémon. Scalius soon assist him and begin to punches several Eleanor's mooks away.

"Now with Kilgore out and Scalius helps him, we're can handle the crybaby without any interruption…" Velvet commented as she glaring toward Eleanor.

"Yeah sure, in that case. Dual up!" Jun said before summoning two plates which is Flame and Draco plate, who forming a fire Dragon that encircles Jun before diving toward him and engulfs the latter in flames.

"Now, what form this time?" Velvet wondering as the others set their sight to Jun.

"Did he just burn himself to death?! Good then, that make it easi-" Guzma mocked Jun, thinking he just burning himself to death only greeted by a devastating fire blast that exploding right on his face and burning him badly. The flames around Jun died out as his Dual-type combo unveiled.

Jun's appearance now just as scaly as his Force transformation: Tyrantrum form. Only the scales on his body now red and his eyes turn heterochromia, Lavender in right and Red in Left, along with his hair who is two-toned just like before, Lavender in right and red in left. His hair largely unchanged from his default style. He also growing fangs, though not pronounced as Force transformation: Tyrantrum and a pair of Bull horns, almost giving him an image of demonic being complete with a pair of large bat wings in red and a Dragon skeleton acting as his cap. In clothing, Jun now wearing an outfit that reminiscent to a biker gang, with Black t-shirt and jeans with flame motifs complete with Lavender coat with Dragon symbol on the right and Fire symbol on the left. Jun's hand also transforming into Draconic claws and he still have a tail, but less thick and much spikier than before.

" **Dual-Type combo: Blaze Demon - Salamander!** " Jun announcer before breathing a large amount of flames to the air, heating up the surrounding.

"Dragon-based forms?! I didn't expect this…!" Eizen exclaimed in shock.

"Woa! Amazing Jun!" Laphicet added as he excited seeing Jun's transformation.

"Ah, one of Jun's plate: Draco plate if I recall…it's shocking indeed he can use the power of Dragon without being malak. Kinda looks awesome though!" Rokurou commented with a smirk as Eizen, who still dumbfounded seems intrigued about the Draco plate. Probably Jun can help him to overcome a certain "task" for him with it.

" **Blaze demon – Salamander** and before I forgot, **Force Transformation: Tyrantrum** data added bzzt!" Rotom chirped in before updating his data.

"GLAD YOU JOIN THE PARTY JUN!" Kilgore shouted as he biting one of the A-Raticate with his **Crunch** while Scalius giving a rather unsettling smile before uppercutting one of Eleanor's mook. Eleanor unfazed by the change and immediately attacks Jun by firing several Gemstones from her spears.

"No, you don't! **Lava plume!** " Jun shouted as he roared to the air, causing the ground around him erupted and unleashing pillar of lava everywhere, thus forcing everyone to dodge and those who unlucky enough on its path getting burned so badly by the lava. Eleanor's attack dispelled by one of the lava pillar and another lava pillar immediately hits her, burning the brainwashed praetor badly.

"Tch! Could you be more careful…?!" Velvet growled as she dodging Jun's attack before unleashing her Claw again toward Eleanor. " **Devour**!" she roared as she slashing Eleanor across her chest with it, granting her Amorphous buff as she entering her Daemon mode. Making her attacks much stronger as the result before Velvet continues her assault toward Eleanor, who in response attacking her relentlessly as well.

"Sorry about that though, **Lava plume** is **Discharge's** fire-based counterpart so…" Jun replied as he can hear Velvet before taking a flight and has both his legs ignited in flames "You're Wide open! **Flame burst!** " He roared, mimicking Eizen as he shooting multiple flame orbs from his legs toward Eleanor and several of her Mooks who manage to escape from both Scalius and Kilgore's clutches, hitting them all in ease. Eizen, who heard Jun's phrase and seeing him mimicking his break soul giving a smirk.

"Trying to be Eizen huh…impressive" Velvet said flatly as she kicks Eleanor before slashing her with her arm blade, which Eleanor blocked by her spear, seeing this Velvet immediately attacks with her claw again, forcing the brainwashed praetor to back off in order to dodge, but Velvet too fast for her as she managing to land a powerful claw swipe to her. " **Moonlight Cyclone!** " She shouted as she performing a series of high-kicks of her right foot blade that conjure a whirlwind upon Eleanor, Eleanor countering the attacks with a series of Spinning slash from her spear toward Velvet. The attack colliding each other before Velvet perform another **Moonlight Cyclone** but Eleanor immediately swinging her spear, forming wall of Gemstones from the ground that blocking Velvet's attack, forcing her to back off before the Gemstones firing several energy beams toward Velvet. "Tch!" She growled as she dodging the energy beam attacks. Eleanor immediately leaps to the air before her tentacles moved, aiming toward Velvet before spraying the same poisonous liquid toward her, Velvet immediately back off from the attack. Eleanor keep attacking her until…

" **Blaze Kick!** " Jun shouted as he interrupts Eleanor's attack by performing a fiery diving Kick toward her, forcing the brainwashed praetor to blocked the attack by swinging her spear, summoning few Gemstones from the ground that blocking Jun's kick. However, Velvet quickly get behind the brainwashed praetor and began to attack.

"You won't get away! **Thunder Blitz!** " Velvet roared as she attacks Eleanor with her break arte, damaging the praetor and causing her to bleed. Jun follows soon with another **Blaze kick** that landed upon her face, knocking her down to the ground before Jun leaps again to the air before igniting both of his hand on fire.

" **Flame burst!** " Jun shouted before firing multiple flame orbs toward Eleanor, resulting explosions everywhere as they landed upon the ground, damaging her even further. However, Eleanor still standing up despite the damage she took.

"Stubborn Crybaby…" Velvet muttered before preparing her arm blade as Jun landed nearby Velvet.

"I swear Nihilego one of the glassiest cannons of all UB's…granted I'm using fire-type where Nihilego who is a Rock-type is resistant to it, but still…" Jun muttered as he rushes toward Eleanor, followed by Velvet. " **Dragon Claw!** " he roared as both of his claws covered in draconic energy before struck Eleanor with it.

"DEVOUR!" Velvet added as she followed with her own **Consuming claws** , struck Eleanor with it as the brainwashed praetor pushed aside by both of their attacks. Grunted in pain, Eleanor quickly swinging her spear, summoning another Gemstones before shattering it with her spear then sending the shards flying toward the duo, damaging them as they struck their body.

"Tch!" Velvet grunted in pain as she blocking the attack with her claws.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" Jun also grunted in pain, suffering more damage than Velvet due the Gemstones was super-effective against him.

"Why did Jun suffer more damage than before?" Laphicet wondered as he currently riding Kilgore who facing against Masquerain after the Despot Pokémon done with Eleanor's mooks.

"THAT ATTACK TECHNICALLY ROCK-TYPE, JUN USING HIS FIRE/DRAGON POWERS PROBABLY AND ROCK SUPER-EFFECTIVE AGAINST HIM, MAYBE." Kilgore guessed as he attacking Masquerain with a **Crunch** followed by Laphicet firing another magic paper toward the Eyeball Pokémon, only Masquerain use **Protect** to blocking their attacks. The shards of the rocks enough to knocking Jun off his feet and he falling, face first to the ground as the result.

"Looks like you weak against earth-based attack with that form…" Velvet commented toward Jun before glaring toward Eleanor who leaps to the air before aiming her tentacles again, firing multiple purple poisonous orb toward them. Velvet quickly slices it with her arm blades as they sliced into two before exploding behind her.

"That is why I need to mitigate this a bit…" Jun grunted as he recovers before switching Draco plate with Iron plate. The Draco plate aura changes color into Gray, representing Iron plate before merging with flame plate. Jun briefly returned to normal before his multiple holographic pieces of armor surrounding him before they're attaching themselves toward Jun while robotic noises can be heard. Seeing this enough to making Eleanor attempting to stop the transformation by attacking Jun with her spear, but Scallius blocking her attempt.

"No, you're not going to interrupt sensei's transformation!" Scalius exclaimed before using **Poison Jab** to punch Eleanor away. At the same time, multiple holographic tools ranged from screwdrivers and spanners begin to appear before "tuning up" the armor. The others curious about what happened to Jun until he engulfed in flames again before the flames entirely disappear. Revealing another dual-type combo form of Jun.

Like **Cyber Zombie** before it, Jun now covered in robotic armor in red and black line complete with grayish-black helmet with red visor and a single horn on the left. Jun also wearing grayish-black bodysuit with red lines and his shoulder pad and chest showing Flame plate symbol on the right and Iron plate symbol on the left. His overall appearance basically like a red and black humanoid robot.

" **Dual-type combo: Metal Annihilator!** " Jun shouted before bashing his knuckle together, creating sparks of flames and red electricity crackles around his body.

" **Metal Annihilator** added Bzzt!" Rotom said as he updating his data.

"He become a red, metal man now?!" Rokurou exclaimed as he still clashing with Guzma's Golisopod.

"He probably need more defense than that Dragon-based form..." Eizen guessed.

"Tch! Changing form just like Castform, I admit you're pretty annoying yet impressive opponent kid…making me more than happy to destroy you!" Guzma added as he unleashing another **Discharge** , electrocuting anyone on the way, which also aiming to Jun.

" **Protect!** " Jun shouted as his visor glows, conjuring green barrier that protecting him from the Discharge. Eleanor then proceeding to leap toward him before spraying poisonous liquid toward Jun as his barrier dissipates. Jun remains unmoving as the liquid drenches him all over the place.

"Why he didn't dodge?" Velvet wondered.

"Did you forget Steel-type immunity toward Poison? Sensei told you before, right?" Scalius replied as Velvet sighed remembering the time Jun using Iron plate against few Scorpions daemon on West laban tunnel before. Jun of course due Metal Annihilator form being part Steel-type, Is unaffected by the poison. Unfazed by this, Eleanor immediately rushes toward Jun and attempt to impale him with her spear covered with sharp gemstones…only it broken upon impact to his armor!

 **SFX: CRACK!**

"That one durable armor he got!" Eizen said impressed about Jun's armor durability as he punches Guzma away so he didn't interfere the fight.

"Much tougher than even a diamond perhaps!" Rokurou added.

"Okay, now my turn…!" Jun exclaimed before raising his right hand, summoning Supernova sun gauntlet who covered in flames. " **FIRE PUNCH!** " He roared as he throwing a devastating fiery punch toward Eleanor, struck her in the gut enough to causing the brainwashed praetor to coughing up blood. He proceeding to punch and kicks her many times as Velvet quickly help him by attacking Eleanor with a series of high kicks and slashing, overwhelming her.

"Tch! In that case…! MASQUERAIN! GOLISOPOD! Attack that boy first! Reduce him into pile of scrap now…!" Guzma told Golisopod and Masquerain to attack Jun. this is resulting both of them immediately ignoring their opponent and immediately rushes upon Jun to attacks him, but…

" **INFERNO!** " Jun shouted before his entire armor and body turns red before he put his arms together and a light blue and blue flame appear between his hands before he unleashing a supercharged stream of fire toward both Pokémon, damaging both Pokémon so bad (especially Masquerain due his weakness to it) it inflict them with Burn as both of them screaming in pain. Moving toward Eleanor, Jun throwing another Fire punch toward her, which she blocked with her newly-created spear. But Jun's strength manages to push her aside before Jun summoning both of his gauntlet and raising both of his arms to the air. " **Godslayer!** " He shouted as he bringing down both his arms, striking Eleanor with energy shockwave like he swinging a sword that manage to break through her defense. Damaging her even more.

"Pretty good, I admit Jun…" Velvet commented with a smirk before preparing her Daemon claw. " **Devour!** " She roared as Velvet executing a powerful claw swipes toward Eleanor, damaging her even more.

"Alright, let's begin a bit analysis...!" Jun said before his visor glows red and multiple holographic screens appear before him, Jun then begin his analysis toward Eleanor.

"What are Jun doing out there?" Laphicet asked curiously.

"I think he trying to analyze his opponents first bzzt! Judging from all those holographic screens around him..." Rotom replied as Kilgore protecting the living dex from the attack of their opponents with **Dragon tail** while Scalius using his **Clanging scales** to repel some mooks away before Kilgore moved toward Guzma's Masquerain as his target and begin to attacks him brutally while Scalius keeping Golisopod busy alongside Rokurou. After analyzing for a while, the Holographic screens around Jun vanishes and his visor glows brighter.

 **BGM: Over Quartzer(KR Zi-O Opening)**

"Complete analysis done!" Jun replied before extend both of his hand in front of him like he is aiming upon Eleanor. " **Lock on!** " he shouted as his visor glows even brighter before manifesting red ring that marked upon Eleanor.

"What are you doing this time?" Velvet asked.

"Just watch..." Jun replied as Eleanor attempt to attack him by swinging her spear to manifest another wave of gemstones. But thanks to his analysis prior, Jun quickly Smash the ground with his Right Gauntlet and causing tremor that causing Eleanor to lose balance and falls to the ground before even she attempts to attack. Before Eleanor about to recover " **Flash Cannon!** " The Champion shouted as he firing silver energy beam his right hand toward Eleanor, blasting her away and damaging her. "According to my analysis...the dart located inside her chest...at the section where her scar was located." He explain the dart that responsible to mutate Eleanor into her Ultra hybrid form was located on her chest, under her scar by showing the hologram of the dart from his visor toward Velvet.

"I see, then what?" Velvet asked Jun.

"If we can pull that dart off her chest and destroy it...it probably returned her to normal." Jun replied as he preparing his stance and turning off the hologram.

"Why is probably?" Velvet wondered as she extending her blade.

"I'm not sure it will work either, but that's our target. So...this is the plan, i'll restrain him, then you take the dart under my direction. Did you agree with me?" Jun said toward Velvet about his plan.

"Jun, are you sure? She from Abbey and you hate them so much doesn't it? Why you're choosing to help her?" Velvet asked as she confused why Jun wanted to help Eleanor.

"She is victim here and...as i said earlier, as much i hate Abbey like her, she didn't deserves to be Faba's experiment cattle. I didn't want hatred destroying my rational decision you know? Besides, killing her just not worth it at all." Jun said as Velvet eyes widened slightly hearing Jun's word about didn't let his hatred clouding his judgement and affecting his Rational decision. Velvet begin to remember her rash decision for attempting to assasinate Artorius in the public and realize she indeed letting her hatred affecting her own judgement.

"Hmph, you're one strange yet kind person Jun..." Velvet replied before preparing to attack Eleanor. "if you said so, you first..." She said as Jun grinning under his helmet.

"Don't need to tell me...i know what to do!" Jun exclaimed before running toward Eleanor who despite her injuries, still trying to continue to fight. Velvet followed soon after.

Eleanor begin to wave her spear to summon wave of sharp Gemstones toward Jun. But Jun quickly smashing all of the incoming wave of Gemstones with multiple **Fire punches** and occasional **Blaze kick**. Velvet following behind Jun as Eleanor trying to keep her distance from both of them by summoning wave of sharp gemstones as well firing poisonous liquid from her tentacles. But Jun and Velvet manage to dodge and get through her attacks.

"Okay, we're getting closer!" Jun exclaimed before his helmet glows brightly. " **Iron...HEAD!** " He shouted as he landing a devastating headbutt on Eleanor's chest, causing her to coughing blood and as Jun was said earlier, the dart that Guzma firing toward her earlier popped out slightly from the scar on her chest and Eleanor flinched by **Iron head**.

"NOW JUN!" Velvet shouted toward Jun.

"On it! **BIND!** " Jun shouted before he conjuring multiple metal chains from his hand and begin to Binding Eleanor with it, preventing her to move. "Velvet! Grab the dart and pull it from her! Quick! This bind aren't going to restrain her forever!" He shouted toward Velvet as Eleanor struggling to release herself and her tentacles began to violently spraying poisonous liquid everywhere, presumably to preventing Velvet to getting closer and forcing Jun to release her.

"On it...!" Velvet replied as she dodging the poison and as she getting closer, she quickly grabs the dart on Eleanor's chest and attempt to pull it off with her right hand, only the dart won't budge and causing Eleanor to screaming in pain. "Tch...it stuck tight to her chest!" She complained as she trying to pull it off.

"Pull it off carefully! According to my analysis earlier, If you pull it carelessly, that dart will spread more poison that kills her then lethally poisoning you too!" Jun warned Velvet as the Therion woman hissed hearing it and the champion trying to restrain Eleanor so she didn't moving too much.

"Carefully? Well, i have slightly better idea...! just hope this works..." Velvet said before unleashing her consuming claw and begin to use two finger of her claw to carefully pick the dart without touching Eleanor so she didn't get devoured in accident. After few times trying...Velvet successfully pulling the dart off and it destroyed by her consuming claw as the result.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"Eleanor screaming in pain as her body surrounded by purple cracks.

"D-DID it work Jun?! She in complete pain now!" Velvet asked as she worried their plan isn't working. Jun merely gulped as he also feared the method isn't working. The purple crack around Eleanor begin to dissappear before she slowly returned to normal then losing consciousness which Jun immediately release her from her restrain and caught her. "Rotom! Check her pulse! Laphicet! Come here and heal her! " He shouted toward the living dex and the malak Boy who just done with their opponents with Kilgore and Scalius help.

"On it bzzt!" Rotom said before he getting closer and leaned to Eleanor chest and attempt to check her pulse. "The Pulse is normal, but the stress from the forced mutation earlier as well the damage that she took from the attack is causing her lost her consciousness bzzt!" He replied as Jun sighed in relief.

"Laphicet, heal her quick." Velvet said toward the malak by who clearly worried.

"O-On it Velvet...!" Laphicet said before putting both of his hand to Eleanor's body and using her healing arte to heal the unconscious praetor.

 _ **BGM Ended.**_

"Tch!" Guzma growled angrily as he witnessing everything that happened.

"Master Guzma! What are we're going to do?" Golisopod asked his master as he carrying the fainted Masquerain on his back, many biting marks and bruises also burns can be seen around the Eyeball Pokemon body, presumably thanks to Kilgore. Golisopod also bruised and burned as well.

"Tch! With that redhead returned to normal, we're done now!" Guzma said before returning back Golisopod and Masquerain back to their Pokeballs each.

"Hey! I'm not done yet with your pillbug punk!" Rokurou protested toward Guzma.

"Sorry samurai, but we're aren't interested with the whole fight anymore. After all, these whole fight just a test drive for that Ultra hybrids according to Faba anyway." Guzma replied that the whole fight just merely to test Ultra Hybrid through Eleanor. The menageries understandbly grew angry at this.

"You mean everything merely a test for that green-shaded lowlife experiment?!" Eizen said indignantly, clenching his fist in frustration. Rokurou growled angrily toward Guzma as well.

"Can it Guzma! The reason you ended the whole fight just because you're know you cannot win this. Are you going to running away just because you can?!" Jun asked angrily are Guzma just going to run away again, this is causing Guzma to growl angrier. But he manage to keep his composure it seems...

"Tch! Consider yourself lucky since i'm no longer in mood to destroy you. But mark my words Menageries...YOU HAVE NO IDEA OF WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH! Especially is Madam prez learning about your power and existence Jun kazami! She already destroying one world and she can easily destroy yours and Desolation as well! Now farewell, y'all stupid Menageries!" Guzma said before warning the Menageries about Guzma's "Madam Prez" before Guzma unleashing smokes from his Beast gun, teleporting away from the group.

"Madam prez?" Laphicet wondered.

"J-Jun...did you familliar about the Madam prez that Guzma said earlier bzzt?" Rotom asked Jun nervously

"..Not sure though but...I'm afraid probably yes..." Jun replied as he taking off his helmet before the helmet vanishes from his hand. Rotom gulped while Kilgore giving a stern look while Velvet and co. Wondering what are Jun, Rotom, and Kilgore thinking.

"You know about what he just said Jun?" Eizen asked.

"...As much i want to explain, I'm unsure about it. Cannot jump to the conclusion yet..." Jun said before looking toward Laphicet who still healing Eleanor. "Are you done Laphicet?" He asked the Malak boy are he done.

"Just a little bit more." Laphicet said as Eleanor's wound slowly healed. She groaned as she slowly open her eyes. "Ah, she is awake...!" He said before letting her go as Eleanor woke up.

"Finally you woke up, feel better now?" Jun said toward Eleanor who confused about what happened and looking toward the Menageries. Shocked by this, she immediately back off and grabbing her spear.

"You again?! What are you doing toward me?!" Eleanor barked as she aiming her spear toward the group.

"You should glad we're just saving you from the nightmare that caused by that green-shaded bastard who turning you into some kind of monsters crybaby exorcist, though this is not my own volition. It was Jun idea..." Velvet explained toward Eleanor.

"W-What? I'm turned into monster? Don't lie to me!" Eleanor exclaimed refusing to believe before she attempt to attack them, only Jun steps in and letting the spear struck upon his armor, breaking it apart to Eleanor's shock. "W-What?! How hard your armor be?!"

"Wow, talk for being ungrateful..." Rokurou commented with a scowl.

"Perhaps she didn't remember anything due the shock from the brainwashing bzzt." Rotom guessed.

"Sit down and listen to us. We're going to explain everything so we didn't need to-" Jun attempt to reasoning with Eleanor, however Eleanor didn't want to believe Jun's words at all.

"Do you think i'm going to listen to someone who hurt lady Teresa and oppose Abbey like you?!" Eleanor said indignantly before her sight set to the burned storehouse. "And not mention you set the storehouse ablaze too! There's no way i'm going to listen to you!" She growled angrily before summoning two other malakhim with lances who proceed to attack Jun.

"Jun, i don't think your idea wasn't worked up that well nor she will listening to us" Velvet said toward Jun as she prepare to attack Eleanor's malakhim. Only Jun giving a sign that he can handle it by himself.

"Heh..." Jun merely sighed before his helmet magically manifested on his head and he wears it again. As the two malakhim closes by, they attempt to impale Jun with their spear. Only just like Eleanor's own spear. Their spear broken upon impact thanks to Jun's Hard armor. To their shock.

"His armor is too tough...! how strong he is?!" Eleanor exclaimed in shock that not even her malakhim manage to get past Jun's defense.

"Now my turn...Kikai de hakai da! **Blaze Kick!** " Jun shouted before landing a spinning fiery kick toward both malakhim, the hard and explosive kick enough to destroying them into ludicruous gibs and burning them into ashes. "Listen to us can you even for just few seconds! We're just saving you from that green-shaded man that turns you into the monsters that they're call Ultra hybrids!" He trying to explain about what happened to Eleanor. Eleanor confused by this, but this is also making her angrier.

"Nonsense! Look at what you're done first! The people have worked so hard to withstand this time crisis...How can you destroy what they have so painstakingly built?!" Eleanor replied angrily toward the Menageries.

"Because i'm not human..." Velvet replied without a single remorse.

"I'm merely do what i consider right...if you're truly didn't want listen to us and wanted more problem to came to you, then bring it you ungrateful dumbass!" Jun added with Kilgore growled behind him while Scalius stands beside him. the sight of two dragons enraging Eleanor even more.

"You not only have one but two Dragons under your sleeves?! You damn daemon and your cohorts! You'll pay for this!" Eleanor growled angrily seeing Kilgore before summoning another Malakhim.

"More Malakhim up her sleeves?!" Velvet growled angrily.

"BRING IT ON! I'M READY TO GET MY JAWS UPON THEM NO MATTER WHO THEY ARE!" Kilgore exclaimed as he growled to intimidate Eleanor. Scalius merely cracking his knuckles as Jun taking a fighting stance. Then the summoned Malakhim appeared...only it indeed "Intimidating".

"I will protect you, Madam Eleanor! Come and face me now daemon!" The said "Malakhim" appeared and taking a pose. It was a small dark purple humanoid-like creature with a black top hat with red line that obscure his face and only showing his eyes. He wearing red ribbon on his collar and a bigger red ribbon on his hat. this is resulting Jun and his Pokemon stared toward him and there eyes comically turned into dots before...

 **BGM: Magilou's theme.**

"Bfft...! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jun let loose a sick laughter like a hyena. To the shock of everyone.

"He lose it..." Rokurou whispering to Eizen who just facepalmed along with Velvet.

"He's adorable though..." Laphicet said as Rotom trying to hold his laughter while Scalius shaking his head seeing Jun totally lose it.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!" Eleanor barked angrily toward Jun who still laughing his ass off.

"What so funny armored man?!" the Malakhim in question offended by Jun's laughter.

"You sure that small gremlin is our opponent? Really? Pfft...i can't bwahaha...even...i mean i'm probably popping his head off with just single Bwahaha..Punch...! ihihihi!" Jun wondered while trying to hold his laughter.

"AGREE! AGREE! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M NOT EVEN GYAHAHAHAHA! THINK HE CAN MAKE ME FULL! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kilgore laughing his ass off as well, completely lose it in process. The offended "malakhim" getting a cross popping veins on his head and grow angrier.

"THAT'S IT BIEN!" The "Malakhim" roared before attempt to tackle Jun who still laughing, only...

 _ **SFX: CLANG!**_

"Yeowch! It's hurt! Bad-bad-badly hurt!" The "Malakhim" yelped in pain due his head directly colliding with Jun's extremely tough armor and resulting a comically huge bump on his head. He rolling in the ground while holding his head in pain.

"Sorry dude, but i'm expect even more creepier opponent after the whole sh*t that Guzma and Faba previously pull earlier, not a random gremlin in a cheap halloween suit that not even scaring the most cowardly kid in town. Gyahahahahaha!" Jun commented while laughing due he thought they're getting even more intimidating opponent after the whole shenanigans that Guzma pull toward them.

"Well-played Crybaby exorcist...well-played." Velvet said sarcastically as Eleanor puffing up her cheeks and her face wents red in anger before her ears letting out a steam.

"STOP CALLING ME CRYBABY DAEMON!" Eleanor shouted but before she can move. Kilgore immediately standing in front of her before roaring straight in her face...LOUDLY. This is causing Eleanor's hair comically raised like being zapped by lightning and she also covered by Kilgore's saliva.

"Nice Kilgore!" Jun said giving thumbs-up to the Tyrantrum. Kilgore giving a huge Grin before joining the Menageries. However...

"Bien...! how dare you doing that to miss Eleanor you dirty Lizard!" The "Malakhim" said angrily toward Kilgore. this is causing the Despot Pokemon quickly approaching the "Malakhim" as he gulped and realize he in a very BIG TROUBLE.

"YOU GOT PROBLEM WITH THAT LITTLE GUY?! YOU WANT TO SETTLE IT I'M MORE THAN HAPPY TO DO! BESIDES, I'M CURIOUS ABOUT HOW DELICIOUS YOUR TASTE IS. ALL OF THESE BATTLE MAKING ME HUNGRY..." Killgore threatened as he licking his mouth and giving the "Malakhim" a very hungry look.

"BIEEEEEEEEEEEN! DON'T EAT ME! I'M PAST MY EXPIRATION DATE!" The "Malakhim" screaming in panic before running away from Kilgore. the Tyrantrum quickly giving a chase toward the small "Malakhim" with Jaws wide open.

"Is he really going to eat him?" Laphicet asked Jun as he worried Kilgore probably would eat the "Malakhim"

"Don't ask me. Ask Kilgore instead." Jun said with a shrug as he already taking his helmet off.

"Hahahaha! This is remind me of an old saying "Don't wake up a sleeping Dragon". And that's the result!" Rokurou said as Jun giving a flat look toward him.

"What do you mean by that?" Jun asked.

"He means "Don't taunt somebody that having more power and stronger than you without you knowing". If i recall..." Eizen replied toward Jun.

"Like don't taunt the cthulhu tropes perhaps bzzt?" Rotom said as Jun nodded as he get it.

"Bien! This bad-bad!" The "Malakhim" screaming as he running from Kilgore before he bumping to someone else leg. "Oww!" He yelped in pain before falling butt-first to the ground.

"Oooh! I've found you at last..." A Familliar female voice said with creepy, unadultered anger voice.

"That bad-bad voice! Not this too Bien!" The "Malakhim" exclaimed in panic. As everyone suggest, it was Magilou.

"And there our damn washboard witch came back again." Jun said toward Magilou, causing the witch growled in annoyance.

"Shut up Thug boy! I'm finally found what i'm looking for!" Magilou replied indignantly before glaring toward the "Malakhim". "Bienfu, you traitor! You'll never leave my clutches again!" She shouted toward the "Malakhim" who actually called Bienfu who slowly back off in fear from Magilou only realizing Killgore was already behind him. looming over the scared "Malakhim".

"HERE'S KILGORE!" Kilgore exclaimed cheerfully giving a huge grin toward Bienfu before opening his jaws wide, attempting to bite him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! ENOUGH WITH THIS ALREADY BIEN! N-NOT HER AND YOU TOO! NOOOOOOOO!" Bienfu screaming in panic before immediately vanishes and back to Eleanor again.

 _ **(BGM Ended)**_

"W-What are you doing?! Get back here and fight them!" Eleanor demanded Bienfu to get out and fight, but the "Malakhim" too scared to get out not only due Magilou, but Kilgore.

"Sorry for this but..." Jun said before charging his fist on fire. " **ERUPTION!** " he shouted before punching the ground. Causing them to rupture and unleashing lava eruptions that slowly moved toward the store house before exploding the entire warehouse in flames.

"Oh crap! The warehouse exploded!" One of the civillians shouted pointing the warehouse who destroyed by Jun's Eruption.

"Looks like we're already enough with this Jun. You'll done the great job. Let's get outta here." Velvet said toward Jun.

"Right!" Jun said before transform into his Draco plate form and spread his wings. "Hold on tight!" He said before carrying Velvet and Laphicet to the air(much to their shock) and flying away from Eleanor, to her shock. Kilgore quickly carries Eizen and Scalius on his back, followed by Rokurou who carrying Magilou upon his shoulder, to her displeasure.

"Whoa, you're flying Jun! Amazing!" Laphicet said in awe as Jun giving a smile before flapping his wings to fled from Eleanor.

"You're coming with us too!" Rokurou said as he jumped to the Despot Pokemon back before Kilgore running while carrying Eizen, Scalius, and Rokurou who also carrying Magilou onto his shoulders, following Jun who carrying Velvet and Laphicet in the air by flying.

"Let me go! Witchnappers!" Magilou shouted angrily only to be whacked in the head by Scalius, knocking her out.

"Stop protesting or else we'll invite another problem. Yare yare..." Scalius said as the group manage to fled from Eleanor despite Jun still wanted to explain about what happened to Eleanor before. Eleanor can only watching them fled with anger on her face until...

"Madam exorcist! What happened?" A Civillian asked Eleanor.

"I can wait. Please evacuate the people nearby the warehouse to ensure no one getting hurt by the explosion! Gather some people and put out that fire too." Eleanor ordered the civillian to put out the fire and evacuate people nearby warehouse, just in case.

"Y-Yes madam!" The Civillian nodded before running to gather several people to put out the fire. Before Eleanor running toward the destroyed warehouse along with another Civillian to check why the Menageries destroys them.

"Tell me, do you know what was being kept in that warehouse?" Eleanor asked the said civillian.

"Um...M-Mostly Nectar...I believe." The Civilian replied nervously before crossing his arms. "Vast stores of the medicine, provided by High Priest Gideon to be distributed to doctors across the land." He added.

"Medicine given by the church? Why would anybody destroy it?" Eleanor wondering. But her head a bit hurt for thinking too much, especially the last time that she found Faba, everything went black to her before when she was woke up, the Menageries was around her. Telling they can explain everything and they're just saving her from Faba's experiment, but she refused to believe them. She began to wondering...what just she done during the time after she found Faba? By the time they're meet again perhaps, Eleanor pretty much want to beat Jun up so she can get the straight answer from him.

* * *

Meanwhile...in the certain cavern.

"GUZMA! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Guzma shouted angrily as he punching the wall in frustration. Seems he was angry due remembering Jun's word about "Are he going to run away again". The boy pretty much getting on his nerves, not only he proclaiming he wanted to beat him up directly and Guzma thinking he just another foolish kid that came straight for beating that he will provide gladly. Only to realize, Jun much stronger than he thought as his power easily outclasses the Team Skull leader, not mention the Menageries easily deal with his grunts and pretty much didn't afraid to him at slightest. Even manage to fight his Pokemon directly without worry. Everything that happened in the harbor completely pissing him off.

"Oh dear...here we go again..." Faba sighed before focusing on the computer where he analyzing the battle data of the Menageries, especially Jun and Velvet against Ultra Hybrid Nihilego Eleanor. Ignoring Guzma's outburst as he the The leader of the team skull begin to bashing his head against the floor in anger multiple times until it bleed. Until suddenly, an Ultra wormhole opened where a certain tall, blonde woman in white approaching them as she accompanied by a Nihilego and another Ultra beast with appearance of a Yellow and Black Wasp and Dragon Hybrid. A Shiny Naganadel to be precise. Seeing her enough to make Guzma stopping his temper tantrum and Faba immediately salutes her while Guzma bowing to her.

"Ah, hello President. You done dealing with your chil- i mean..those brats isn't it?" Faba greets the woman who actually the President of Aether foundation: Lusamine!

"Hi there Faba. About Lillie and Gladion...they're escaping from my clutches again...along with my Cosmog and Type: Null..." Lusamine replied with a scowl before looking toward Guzma and approaching him and concerned by his condition. "Guzma...your head is bleeding and you seems injured everywhere, did you lose in your battle again?" She asked Guzma worried about him.

"Unfortunately madam prez. I'm understimating my opponent that they're manage to corner me...and that's that..."Guzma replied as his anger suddenly vanishes whenever Lusamine was around. "The one who defeat me is calling themselves Magilou Menageries. But one of the particular member, a boy who called Jun kazami who claimed he knowing both of us is a very strong and powerful Trainer...he the one who defeat me." He explain about the Magilou Menagerie, especially Jun.

"Is that trainer is that strong?" Lusamine asked as Faba quickly showing Lusamine the recording of Jun's battle, from The West Laban tunnel, his own Battle against Jun and the Menageries, and the latest was the fight between the Menagerie against Ultra hybrid Nihilego Eleanor and Guzma alongside Team Skulls himself. Lusamine grow intrigued by the boy talent and power. Especially the whole dual type combo, Pokemon Fusion, and his abillity to use Pokemon moves.

"Most of the data for stabilizing your fusion and power came from him president. Yet i'm just curious as you, especially how he get those powers? Is he connected to something inside Ultra wormhole or another factor perhaps? That's what we need to investigate." Faba explaining as Lusamine giving a rather chilling smile seeing the scene where Jun battling alongside Velvet and co.

"The power that he possess is incredible...i must have this power...i need this boy on my side so we can provide our precious Beast a better world to live." Lusamine said as she watching Jun's battle prowess in awe and amazement.

"Can't wait for us to grab that kid too, i'm curious about the source of his power. That is why i need him for my experiment too president!" Faba added as he can't wait to turn Jun into his lab rats. Guzma can only facepalm by their reaction.

"Oh yes Faba, did the device for stabilizing my fusion with my beautiful beast is done?" Lusamine asked Faba.

"Oh! It almost there President! I know you didn't like firearms, so no Beast gun. Instead...i made it like this." Faba said before showing a Z-Crystal-shaped device that same as Lusamine's Diamond-shaped brooch that she wear on her outfit. "It Still prototype and untested, if you willing to giving me more time. I can adding few functions and stabilizing the device. If we're testing it now, i'm afraid it will endanger your life president." He added as Lusamine thinking for a bit before giving her chilling smile.

"Alright, i'll give you more time. But make sure it wasn't too long Branch chief Faba. Because...i can't wait to bring that young boy to my side...I need his power for the sake of my precious beast...for them to live peacefully...i will do anything, even if this world didn't accept them." Lusamine said as she caressing her Nihilego before giving a disturbing giggle as Faba back to his work while Guzma watching silently.

 ** _Back to the Menageries._**

 _In the certain forest._

"Whew...Looks like we're in the clear." Rokurou said sighed in relief.

"That was certainly rough, but we're made it." Jun said as he already returned into normal, panted heavily due using combos multiple times. He immediately take a sushi from his bag and eat it.

"Where the heck Guzma going anyway Jun bzzt?" Rotom wondering where Guzma was fled.

"No idea, nor that i care either..." Jun growled as he immediately returning Kilgore and Scalius back to their respective Pokeball.

"Aaiiiaaaghhh...Misfortune and anguish! I had that little turncoat right in front of me!" Magilou crying loudly due her failure to capture Bienfu while Rokurou watching in a deadpan and Jun and Rotomdex sweatdrop seeing it

"Another Crybaby added to the list...after that redhead from Abbey." Jun commented while Velvet giving him a smirk. Laphicet without saying anything patting Magilou in her back.

"Well, at least now i know where to find him!" Magilou said as her mood changes suddenly into much cheerful look.

"Your mood blow up as quickly...then brightens as quickly bzzt...weirdo." Rotomdex commented with "-_-" emoticon on his screen.

"Gee, Mood whiplash that much?" Jun added with disgruntled face toward Magilou.

"Don't tell me that weird little malak was the one you were looking for?" Velvet asked with same expression like Jun does.

"The Very same. The malak Bienfu!" Magilou replied with a smile

"That Malak in cheap Halloween costume was your target? Are you serious about this?" Jun asked unsure and wondering why Magilou targetting Bienfu who on his opinion is unimpressive to say at least.

"Listen to your mistress my thuggish little boy. Bienfu is a creature of unfathomable wickedness and beguiling cuteness who broke the heart of this wretched maiden!" Magilou said dramatically before her expression suddenly turned sinister. "Heh-heh-heh...Once i finally catch him, who knows what I'll be capable of..." She said with a wicked smile.

"The only thing that i can agree with your own word Magilou...is Bienfu's cuteness...and you being the wretched maiden. Indeed YOU ARE." Jun replied with a deadpan.

"Come on thug boy!" Magilou complained as Jun snickered while Rokurou only looking toward Magilou with his usual deadpan expression.

"Not sure I get it." Rokurou commented.

"Me neither." Laphicet added.

"Good. Pray that you never do." Velvet replied with annoyed look before ready to walk "Let's go back and report our success." She suggested that they're report back about their mission.

"Of course. Let's pass the word to miss Tabatha." Jun replied as he fixing his cap until he distracted by an eerie glow came from a tree. "Hey, it just me or this tree is glowing?" He wondering as he getting closer to the tree. Everyone followed too due how curious they are as well.

"A Tree glowing? I never seen something like this before." Laphicet said.

"Whatever it is, better be quick Jun. Our client is waiting..." Velvet said as Jun nodded before inspecting the tree. Then...

"Rokurou, i need your help for this." Jun said as Rokurou raising an eyebrow, wondering why Jun need his help.

"You want me to cutting that tree i guess?" Rokurou guessed as Jun nodded.

"Just cut the trunk that glowing here." Jun said pointing the certain spot of the tree where the glow came from.

"Move aside then." Rokurou said as Jun immediately move aside from Rokurou. The daemon swiftly cut the tree with his kukri. Revealing something inside it and the source of the glow itself. A Plate!

"Jun! That's a new plate bzzt!" Rotom exclaimed cheerfully as Jun and co. Surprised by what they're found.

"That means a new powerup for me!" Jun said cheerfully before pulling the plate from the tree. The plate is fuschia colored and Jun seems know what plate it is. "Mind plate? Woo! This one is neat!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

"It called Mind plate? Does that plate power doing something with your brain anyway?" Velvet asked.

"Mind plate is Psychic-type plate bzzt! With this plate, Jun will have Psychic powers like Pucci does!" Rotom explained toward the menagerie.

"So you can basically lift someone with your psychic powers just by looking toward them?" Eizen asked.

"Yeah like that." Jun said before he suddenly flinched as Arceus calling him from his mind again. "He calling again, wait a sec." He said toward the Menagerie as they're nodded knowing Arceus calling Jun again.

" _ **Kazami, can you hear me?** "_ The same majestic voice ringing from Jun's head. Indeed it was Arceus again. Communicating through telepathy.

"Yeah, i can hear you. You're certainly know how to call me in exact correct situation doesn't you?" Jun replied snarkily toward Arceus.

" _ **Pretty smart mouth that you got there my boy. But seems you manage to found and unlock another plate if i correct.** "_ Arceus said toward Jun which he nodded in response.

"Yeah, Mind plate to be exact." Jun said as Arceus, in the hall of Origin giving a nod.

" _ **Alright. Prepare yourself as i shall bestow you the usage of Mind plate and infusing its power to your body. Fuschia with Genius mind, use your phenomenal brainpower and wisdom to overwhelm your opponent and bring the downfall to those who oppose your magnificent Psychic powers! Bless them with the power over the psychokinesis!** "_ Arceus Bellowed as the Mind plate in Jun's hand begin to glows brightly, forcing everyone to shield their eyes again. The plate immediately turned into fuschia light before entering Jun's body, infusing it with its power.

"Argh! Guh!" Jun screaming and clutches his head in pain due the sudden infuse from the Mind plate. To everyone shock.

"Jun! Hang in there!" Laphicet shouted as he worried before attempting to heal Jun who still cluthing his head in pain. Everyone immediately approaching the boy out of concern.

"Geez, just like in the tunnel doesn't it? Each time that God of yours bestow you with new power. You're always in pain doesn't it?" Rokurou said toward Jun as he helping him to stand up.

"I admit it was painful, but i can felt the power of the plate within my veins..." Jun said as he coughing up a bit.

"I wish you can show us that Mind plate power thug boy~ i bet it will pretty good!" Magilou said toward Jun.

"Maybe later Magilou. I'm already tired by all the combos that i access during the whole shenanigans in the harbor earlier...so later kay?" Jun said toward Magilou who groaned in response.

"Boo~ what a dissapointment!" Magilou groaned.

"Come on let's go. I hope the guildmaster didn't mind for us wasting time like this." Velvet said as everyone nodded before they're going back to report their progress to Tabatha. On the way, Velvet still pondering about Jun's word earlier.

" _I didn't want hatred destroying my rational decision you know?"_

"...Jun...i know you wanted me to didn't let my hatred get best me...but i need these hatred as my power...in order to kill him...despite that, why..? no matter how much i'm trying to keep my distance to you...you always made me keep coming back to you...my hatred...affecting my rational decision? No, it wasn't...i wonder, why are you...following me? even knowing my goal wasn't that noble..." Velvet thought as she glancing toward Jun who chatting with Rokurou and Eizen also Magilou during their walk. Wondering why Jun following her and she wanted to keep herself distant from him, yet Jun without he knowing always preventing her to do so. "Indeed...you strange yet you're one of the kindest person that i ever meet, even though your temper is one hell a pain in the butt to dealt with." She thought again before huffed as the group continue to walking back to the bar to report their mission success to Tabatha.

End of the Chapter 7

[Closing Screens: Guzma's Golisopod, Scalius the Kommo-O, Kilgore the Tyrantrum, Shade the Malamar, Guzma's Masquerain, and Ruination the Stakataka]

* * *

 **=TO BE CONTINUED=**

 **Ah~ finally after accidently deleting my documents(to the extensions my important files and games), writer's block, as well i'm being sick for more than a week. finally i manage to update a new chapter for this story! my apologize for you who already waiting for this. all these misfortune that i had pretty much prevents me to write as usual. but now I'm back and ready to write my story again! now for some fun facts!**

 **-Kilgore originally named "Killgore". but thanks for that name cannot be used in-game(I'm playing USUM)...i decide to change his name into Kilgore instead. originally he had Bakugo-like personallity, but i decide to change his personallity into a glutton dinosaur who eats anything that his jaws can get XD because i found it much funnier. he spoke like he always screaming, hence all caps in all of his words.**

 **-Jun's Metal annihilator form based upon Kamen rider Kikai from Kamen rider Zi-O series(I'm watching it recently, its an awesome series). both being robot-based armored form with elemental power(Kikai has Ice power, while Jun's Metal annihilator has Fire power instead)**

 **-Originally I'm planning Guzma using Mega evolution in this chapter(He have a Pinsir here). but seeing his appearance in anime...well...i decide against that and have him immediately fled after Jun taking down brainwashed and mutated Eleanor.**

 **Again, I'm sorry if this it taking too long for me to update this story. i'm trying my best to write the story as well improving my grammar too. maybe the grammar is pretty bad, but i'll keep trying to improve myself. happy reading! ciao~**

Next chapter: Hustle Muscle in the Ultra Jungle! The second Shadow guild Mission start!


	10. Chapter 8: Hustle Muscle

**Disclaimer**

 **-Pokemon: Nintendo**

 **-TOB: Namco**

 **Replies**

 **-Insane Dominator: Thanks for your Review Buddy. Actually, the Abillity of Jun's Tyrantrum is his Hidden abillity Rock Head rather than Strong jaw. Also indeed i'm making the fight long because there lots of details that i need to cover and i'm trying to get everyone a lot of screen time too. About the Faba's goals...well, he trying to advance his "career" like in-games..plus Lusamine goals similar to her game counterpart in Original Sun and Moon. Glad you also like Stakataka too, again, thanks for the Review!**

 **-Gundam09: There you've go! enjoy the next chapter!**

 **-Coral The Leviathan: Glad you're like it man! Indeed Guzma and Golisopod really fits each other well, and Kilgore just that sneaky because he just good at sneaking and eating anything without anyone realizing it XD**

* * *

 **Tales of Supernova Sun and Penumbra Moon**

By Arie Draconoid

 _ **Chapter 8: Hustle-Muscle in the Ultra Jungle! The Second Shadow Guild Mission start!**_

The Group was arrived on the gate toward the capital and enterinng it in order to going back to Tabatha to report their progress. Jun seems lost onto his own world as he pondering about something.

"Jun, still thinking about what happened in the harbor bzzt?" Rotom asking him about the whole incident in the harbor.

"No, not that Rotom...i'll do realize the name of my weapon...a bit hard to pronounce. I'm thinking about the simpler name for both of my gauntlets..." Jun replied toward the living dex who raising an eyebrow.

"Told you often your naming sense is pretty bad bzzt! You need a simpler name for both of your gauntlets doesn't it?" Rotom said then asking Jun as he nodded.

"I admit the name of your weapon not only odd, but pretty lame to be exact Jun." Rokurou said honestly as Jun growled in annoyance by that.

"Can i suggest a name for both of your gauntlets thug boi? I'm a good nicknamer!" Magilou asked Jun.

"If that from you...i doubt it." Jun said as Magilou giving an annoyed look to him before he thinking for a bit.

"Did weapon need a name too anyway?" Laphicet asked.

"Indeed they are Laphicet. The name of weapon not only to show how cool they are, several famous weapon often being wielded by a very important figure like a king or even a powerful warrior. The name of their weapon often shown how powerful they are, not just for identity and coolness factor." Rokurou explained toward Laphicet as he nodded in agreement.

"Not sure i get about what did you just said though..." Eizen commented with a deadpan before Jun seems manage to found a simpler, better name for both of his gauntlet.

"Aha! How about Supernova for my Claws of the sun and Penumbra for my Hand of the moon? They're sounds fitting for me!" Jun said about the new name of his weapon.

"Cool! I like that!" Rokurou exclaimed in glee.

"I see...it because they are Sun and Moon right? Not a bad choice thug boy~" Magiou chirped in.

"Indeed it is fitting." Eizen added.

"A very good name Jun!" Laphicet praised his choice.

"Hmph." Velvet huffed.

"Right, it's been decided!" Jun exclaimed that he officially rename his Weapon Supernova and Penumbra respectively.

"Re-updating bzzt...! Supernova and Penumbra..." Rotom said as he begin to updating his data. The Menageries then continue to walk back to the Inn

 _ **Skit: Crybaby Exorcist Return**_

"There something that i want to ask Velvet." Eizen said toward the Therion woman.

"What it is?" Velvet wondering.

"What's the deal with you and that Exorcist, Eleanor?" Eizen asked Velvet about her deal with Eleanor.

"Eleanor? You mean the redhead exorcist that Faba brainwashes and turned into Ultra-hybrids before? That was her?" Jun asked Eizen as the group nodded.

"Yeah, she is the Ultra-Hybrid Nihilego that you and Velvet face before." Eizen replied.

"I see, i'm kinda curious why Velvet calling her Crybaby Exorcist too..." Jun said as he looking toward Velvet who didn't replying anything to Eizen.

"If you want to know Jun, Eizen. She had tears in her eyes when we first saw her at Northgand. Velvet poked fun at her, calling her the crybaby exorcist." Rokurou explained while crossing his arms.

"I get it..." Jun replied as he remember the time Eleanor attempt to attack him back in the harbor. Her tone suggested she close to crying. Probably that's the reason why Velvet calling her Crybaby exorcist.

"Why would an exorcist cry?" Eizen wondered since considering Abbey prefer reason over emotion. It's rare to seeing an exorcist crying for him.

"Sacrificing the individual for the good of many is part of Artorius's philosophy. She seemed troubled by that. She's naive" Velvet replied.

"I'm highly doubt that Velvet...perhaps she have several issues inside or probably due the stress of work or probably both." Jun guessed.

"That she can still carry on shows just how strong she is. It looks like they don't hand out the rank of praetor to just anyone." Eizen commented about Eleanor's prowess and determination.

"Her spearmanship wasn't a joke either...even as a monstrous Ultra-hybrid. It only increasing her lethality in battle. He manage to damaging me badly in dual type combo as well poisoning Velvet before pretty much shows it and she so skilled that I need to immobilizing her first before Velvet doing the rest." Jun added as he remember Ultra-Hybrid form of Eleanor manage to push him and Velvet into corner that the best that they can do is subdue and destroying the dart from Beast gun that mutates her.

"Hmm?" Velvet wondered.

"Just stay sharp around her. That's all" Eizen said toward Velvet.

"By the way, is that Bienfu character that Magilou was after really a malak?" Rokurou wondering about Bienfu while Jun trying to hold his laughter remembering the malak in cheap halloween costume on his opinion. Velvet shoots a glare to him, forcing Jun to went silent to avoid Velvet's wrath.

"Like Jun once said. He may look like a small gremlin in a cheap costume, but yes, he's still a malak." Eizen replied.

"Indeed he is...#bfft" Jun replied while trying to hold his laughter. Rotom merely giving an annoyed look toward his partner while Velvet, if her glare could kill people, it will probably killing Jun in the spot as she still glaring in annoyance toward Jun.

"That means Magilou is an exorcist. Why does she call herself a witch, then?" Rokurou wondering about Magilou this time.

"Judging from people who can summon malakhim which we only found upon Exorcist so far...that means Magilou maybe a former Exorcist that went rogue?" Jun guessed as he curious by the fact Magilou probably an exorcist.

"If she got locked up in that prison, she must have been kicked out of the Abbey." Velvet replied.

"Or she could be a fraud." Eizen added.

"Yeah. Even if she wasn't an exorcist, she could still perform some tricks with a malak like that." Velvet said.

"Don't tell me most of her power tied upon that Bienfu guy that she targetting him?" Jun guessed again.

"Maybe. Not even i want to know..." Velvet replied toward Jun.

"I will protect you, Madam Eleanor! Face me now, daemon! Bien...! how dare you doing that to miss Eleanor you dirty Lizard! Right?" Rokurou said as he making an impression of Bienfu.

"Snrk..Gyahahaha! nice one Rokurou!" Jun laughed as he found Rokurou's impression of Bienfu is very funny.

"Haha...!" Laphicet followed soon after.

"Was that a laughter?" Rokurou asked with a smile.

"I'm sorry..." Laphicet apologized fearfully, but Jun trying to hold his laughter again.

"Why apologize? Bienfu is funny, right?" Rokurou said toward Laphicet.

"Right..." Laphicet said.

"Then if you wanna laugh, laugh!" Rokurou said with his impression of Bienfu's voice again.

"Haha...Ahahaha!" Laphicet finally laughing.

"Gyahahahaha! Stop it Rokurou! My...my stomach...Snrk...GYAHAHAHAHA!" Jun laughing his ass off as he slamming the ground multiple times with his fist.

"Bzzt...he lost it again..." Rotom facepalmed followed by Velvet.

"If you think that's funny, you should give it a try for yourself." Rokurou said with a smile "Then Say, "Hi, I'm Laphicet!" The Yaksha said toward Laphicet with his impression of Bienfu's voice again.

"Uh, all right..." Laphicet nodded as he taking a deep breath before... "Hi, I'm Laphicet!" He trying to greet Rokurou with his own Bienfu's impression. Emphasis of Trying...

"You three, Knock it off!" Velvet finally have enough, angrily reprimanding them.

"Ah...!" Laphicet yelped while Jun flinched before finally he stopping himself from laughing.

"What's the problem?" Rokurou asked Velvet who shocked a bit before she looking around the capital.

"People are staring. Don't attract attention." Velvet said that the three attracting unwanted attention from the others.

"S-sorry Velvet, Blame this weapon fanboy because he the one who started it." Jun apologized as he pointing Rokurou who seems a bit annoyed Jun calling him "Weapon Fanboy"

"I'm sorry." Laphicet meekly apologize

"Geez...she's so uptight. Let's try it together later Jun, Laphicet." Rokurou said giving his usual deadpan look toward Velvet

"A-All right..." Laphicet said.

"Maybe later before you causing a potty failure upon me varmint. Snrk..hehe..." Jun added as he almost laughing, not before Velvet giving the latter a dope slap to shut him up. "Oww! Okay i'm stop laughing!" He said as Velvet sighed before the group continue to walk.

 **Skit ended**

As the group continues to walk...

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" Rotom suddenly beeping, to everyone shock.

"Rotom? What the heck?" Rokurou wondering what happened.

"Is he short circuited?" Magilou added.

"Jun, shut him up. We're already attract a lot of attention before, don't make us attract another..." Velvet reprimanding the boy.

"Don't worry, that just another function from Rotom. A call...i don't know the network manage to expand to the desolation, but still..." Jun said before grabbing Rotom and touch the screen. "Hello, Kazami in here." He said toward the screen. Suddenly Rotom body turned purple complete with a Hex maniac(XY one) hair and his eyes also turns purple.

"There you are Jun! Where did you been?" a familliar motherly voice was chimed in before Rotom's screen showing Hakagi, calling from the Poke center. To Jun shock.

"Woa! There a woman inside Rotom!" Laphicet exclaimed in awe.

"How did that possible?!" Magilou squawked in shock seeing Hakagi on Rotom's screen.

"Interesting..."Eizen said a she intrigued about what he just see.

"Woo~! That one hottie woman! Who she is Jun?" Rokurou asked and whistled seeing Hakagi. Jun suddenly went nervous seeing his mother indeed manage to call him from Alola to Desolation.

"M-M-M-M-MOM?! HOW DID YOU-?" Jun squawked as he realize the one who call him is his mother. At an instant Jun saying that. The Menagerie's eyes widened in shock(sans Velvet and Eizen who surprised).

"M-M-MOM?!" Rokurou, Magilou, and Laphicet exclaimed in shock.

"That woman was Jun's mother?!" Eizen exclaimed as he surprised by Hakagi's sudden appearance from Rotom's screen.

"I can't believe it Jun...your mother inside Rotom from the whole time?" Velvet asked as she also surprised by what she just seen. Especially seeing Jun's mother on Rotom's screen as she thinking She inside Rotom.

"No she isn't you moron. Like Faba's holographic projection before. It just her screen showing where my Mom was. She still in my hometown..." Jun said as he facepalmed while Velvet glaring toward Jun in annoyance due being referred as moron.

"My, Jun...it's rude to refer a lady as a moron son." Hakagi reprimanding Jun sternly for calling Velvet a Moron

"S-Sorry mom...i let loose my mouth again..." Jun apologized sheepishly as Hakagi giggled by her son ineptitude. "How did you manage to call me from Alola? I'm on another dimension on the first place...!" He asked as Hakagi raising an eyebrow but seems understand about it.

"Seems Kukui manage to to upgrade Rotom with the help of those Ultra recon people right? He said that he added an "Interdimensional network"-thingy as one of Rotom-chan own function too~ i guess..." Hakagi guessed and explained to Jun how she manage to call him from Alola to Desolation despite they are exactly a different world.

"Oh, Professor and sir Phyco...why i'm surprised?" Jun replied snarkily as he remember Phyco also was in Kukui's house back when he about to upgrade Rotomdex into national pokedex one. Probably Phyco adding a certain function so he can communicate with Jun if any problem involving UB's and Necrozma was happened and he can call him anytime, anywhere.

"My Jun, i can't believe she is your mom! She is gorgeous!" Rokurou said toward Jun as Hakagi giggled by Rokurou's word.

"My, what a sweet young man you are~" Hakagi replied giggled by Rokurou's word.

"Ah, i'm trying to be nice here ma'am~" Rokurou replied sheepishly.

"You're trying to be polite dang it…" Jun muttered in annoyance toward Rokurou.

"Are these people is your friends too Jun?" Hakagi asked are the Menagerie also Jun's friend.

"They are mom. Albeit our first encounter...wasn't that pleasant at first. They are Velvet the black-haired girl in red and black, the samurai is Rokurou, the Blondie big guy is Eizen, the kid in white is Laphicet, the last one is our washboard witch Magilou. Their group also known as Magilou Menagerie." Jun replied as he introducing the menageries.

"Hi there, nice to meet you ma'am...!" Laphicet greeting Hakagi cheerfully.

"Glad to meet you too~" Rokurou followed as he greeting Hakagi with his usual smile.

"Nice to meet you." Eizen greeting Hakagi as well without changing his expression or tone.

"Hello." Velvet added.

"You're introducing me by wrong title thu- I mean Jun! I'm the great witch Magilou! Not that dreadful title that you're just spout since our first meeting!" Magilou retorted toward Jun who just snickered by her response.

"I see. Thanks for taking care of my son menagerie-tachi. He maybe often rude and a bit...hot-headed, but Jun is a nice kid. My apologize if he causing much trouble to all of you." Hakagi said as she smiling sheepishly toward Velvet and co. "Anyway, it's rude i didn't introducing myself. I'm Jun's mother...Hakagi Kazami. Nice to meet you~" She said as she introducing herself.

"Don't mention it ma'am. While indeed he often getting angry for slightest provocation. So far, he isn't causing much trouble. In the fact all of the problem just a mere coincidence." Eizen said toward Hakagi.

"Mom...come on..." Jun complained to Hakagi.

"Your mom was right thug boy! Did you remember back then you punching a praetor straight in her face and using that Metal guy- i mean Pucci to restrain her before you're angrily punt her with that fist of yours? Come on! We're know that was you right?" Magilou said reminding Jun about the time he punching Teresa back in the harbor.

"O-Oi! Back then i was..." Jun attempt to answer only interupted by Hakagi looking toward him with a smile...albeit somehow she radiating such Ominous aura that make the champion flinched and went pale.

" **My~ Jun, did i heard that right from Magi-chan?** " Hakagi asking Jun while still keep her smile, albeit an ominous aura radiated from her as Jun begin to shivering in fear.

"Oh you didn't see anything auntie! The poor woman was speaking with him then he went berserk before punching that poor girl to the horizon! During on one of our trip, he punching me too...that's horrible...!" Magilou said with a crocodile tears toward Hakagi as Jun stammered that he need to explain everything.

" **Jun-kun~ can you explain what are you doing? I want to know exactly what are you doing in that other dimension son~** " Hakagi asking Jun while still radiating her ominous aura that causing Jun to e scared even further.

"Okay! Just listen to me okay? Here i'll explain it to you..." Jun replied as he trying to explain why he punching Teresa and also why he punching Magilou back in the ship as Hakagi nodded, seems understanding what her son just said.

"Momma boy..." Velvet commented wistfully. Somehow, she felt a heavy weigh within her heart as Jun interaction with her mother reminding her own interaction with her deceased sister.

"Why i'm shivering like Jun too seeing Miss Hakagi's smile anyway?" Laphicet wondering as she seems scared by Hakagi.

"Even if Jun said she at his homeland...i can felt her aura much more malevolent and horrifying than every daemon that i face so far Laphicet...seriously..." Rokurou replied as he also seems scared by Hakagi.

"If Jun is one strong kid with a temper to match...i guess his mother even much stronger than him." Eizen guessed.

"Okay, Okay. I understand Jun...seems that world where you currently in have a lot of horrible people like that Teresa woman i see...for using Little Laphi as weapon and treating him like one just unforgivable..." Hakagi said toward her son with a sad tone.

"Yeah indeed...back then i was so angry by her statement and...yeah, i completely lost it mom..." Jun said wistfully remembering back when Teresa told him his Pokemon ain't different than Daemon. "as For Magilou, she often annoying and being insensitive, but if not for her...i'm probably cannot vent most of my frustration or...well, she the one who giving us idea to form Menagerie so no one suspect us as bandits or something like that! That is where i need to thank her." He said as Magilou surprised by Jun's statement. Velvet and co. Also a bit surprised.

"Indeed, if not for me...you guys could probably labeled as criminal that hunted by every single abbey everywhere! Though you probably already one thug boy ever since you-" Magilou attempt to reply but Jun immediately shut her up.

"Magilou! stop saying about the whole Teresa fiasco can you? I. KNOW. ALREADY." Jun said sternly as Magilou pouted but agreed to his statements.

"Hahaha, seems you and Magilou getting along so well." Hakagi commented as Jun and Magilou immediately exchanging a look before denying it.

"No, I don't!" Jun and Magilou said at the same time before both exchanging looks again then turns away.

"Hahaha! These two remind me of an old married couple! Arguing and nagging each other as regular basis!" Rokurou commented as he laughing.

"Excuse me! I'm have a high standard for someone who wanted to become my husband you know? No way i'm going to marry a thug boy like him...!" Magilou exclaimed as she pointing to Jun in annoyance.

"Rokurou, no way in hell i'm taking someone with Lack of Curves as my girlfriend duh...!" Jun retorted angrily as he told he doesn't want to take anyone with "Lack of Curves" as a girlfriend.

"What do you mean by Lack of curves Jun?" Rokurou wondering, but Magilou seems understand what's the meaning of Jun's word.

"Say that again thug boy! What did you mean I'm "Lack of Curves"?!" Magilou asked indignantly toward Jun.

"I don't see any "assets" of yours! Where the heck is your puppies? I don't even see your bum either despite your scantily-clad outfit washboard witch! That's what i mean you're being lack of curves! Get me now?" Jun replied angrily toward Magilou.

"A-Are they're fighting?" Laphicet asked fearfully. Eizen merely giving a shrug while Rokurou chuckled in amusement.

"You two...knock it off already..." Velvet said as she trying toget the two stop arguing. But ignored by them.

"OH...OF COURSE I HAVE MY ASSETS! HERE!" Magilou screaming angrily as she magically summoning a chainsaw and ready to use it upon Jun.

"You pretty much cross the line Jun..." Rokurou said toward Jun.

"Tch...indeed i am...Can my day getting even worse?" Jun replied in deadpan as he preparing to activating his gauntlet as Magilou getting closer toward him until...

" **You two...stop fighting.** " Hakagi said sternly from Rotomdex toward Magilou and Jun.

"But Mom!/Auntie! He/She the one who started it!" Both Jun and Magilou exclaimed while pointing toward each other. However, Hakagi wasn't pleased by this.

" **JUN-KUN...MAGI-CHAN...** " Hakagi replied with much more stern and scarier voice, complete with an unsettling and horrifying smile that enough to scares even the bravest man as well a ghastly aura that somehow seeped throughout Rotomdex's body.

"Gyaaa!/Kyaaa!" Both Jun and Magilou screaming in fear as they're hugging each other without realizing it.

"Aaaah!" Laphicet screaming in fear before hiding behind Velvet.

"My gosh..." Velvet said as she shocked by such horrifying aura that Hakagi's radiate.

"What a malevolence! No...! but what the heck is this aura?!" Eizen gawked as he taking few steps back.

"Whoa! Whoa! They're truly cross the line now Miss Hakagi is completely lost it too!" Rokurou added as he doing the same thing to Eizen.

"Don't worry mom! W-W-We will getting along! My Apologize Magilou!" Jun nervously apologized to Magilou, fearing his mother wrath.

"O-O-Of course Jun! I'm also apologize for being such nuisance! R-R-Right Jun? Right?" Magilou nervously apologized to Jun as well.

"Good, its better all of you guys getting along together." Hakagi said before she looking at her clock. "Ah, look at the time! Looks like i'm already wasting too much time for you guys...! Jun-kun, dear...take care of yourself okay? All of you too...don't forget to keep your anger in check okay Jun? Make sure you going home sometimes, because...it's lonely if only Yelkie and your siblings at home Jun...i miss you. Bye dear~" She saying goodbye to Jun.

"Y-Yes mom...I Will..." Jun nodded before Hakagi ended the call and Rotom returned into normal.

"My...Miss Hakagi when angry always creeping me A LOT Bzzt..." Rotom said fearfully as he shivered in fear.

"I'm agree with you..." Rokurou nodded as both Eizen and Laphicet follows him soon.

"She a Hex maniac and believe me...a witch too, A REAL ONE." Jun said as once hearing this statement, Magilou eyes widened in shock. Velvet and co. Seems genuinely surprised as well. "Though after marrying my father, she rarely performs her magic. But in and out Pokémon battle, she still a force to reckoned with. That aura that she has was one of her magic to be fair…" He continued as he fixing his cap.

"Why you didn't tell me Thug boy?! I could learn few tricks from her so i can add more versatility on my magic...once i catch that stupid Bienfu..." Magilou said as Jun seems realized why Magilou needed Bienfu.

"So that Bienfu guy is your power source?" Jun asked Magilou.

"Yes, he is. Without him…I'm just a helpless and powerless girl…mou…how dare he leaving her mistress in such weak state like this!" Magilou crying dramatically again. Jun only giving an unamused expression seeing it.

"I prefer you didn't find him anyway…come on, I'm tired for waiting…let's go" Velvet commented before continue to walk. Followed by everyone else while the crying Magilou carried by Rokurou, again…

* * *

 _ **Skit: 5TH Empyrean**_

"Well, we've learned one thing, coming to the capital." Eizen said suddenly.

"About what?" Jun asked as he fiddling with Rotomdex.

"The Abbey, and Shepherd Artorius, have expanded their power immensely." Eizen answered.

"They might as well Be the empire now. They have the undying support of the populace." Rokurou said while crossing his arms and closes his eyes.

"…That would make every action against them is a crime bzzt." Rotom added.

"Tch, nothing wrong opposing a bunch of assholes that basically trying to stripping everyone else freedom and willpower to turn them into a mindless puppet for greater good as they're claim." Jun growled as he giving an angry expression.

"I'm agree with your statement Jun." Eizen replied without changing his expression while Jun merely fixing his cap again.

"The Shepherd, savior of humanity. Hmph." Velvet muttered as she turned away. Hiding her angry expression from the others.

"I wonder what he meant by the "blessings of the Empyrean Innominat" " Eizen wondering.

"Innominat basically Abbey's god where they're pray and answer to. Naturally they're praying to receive his blessings. Is'nt that Obvious?" Jun replied toward Eizen.

"Jun was right. That's what they call the gods they worship in church right? The Empyrean?" Velvet added as she putting her right hand under her chin. "He promised a lot in that speech, but can he really command such a power like Jun did with his plates power that granted by the God from his world?" She wondering are Artorius can really command the power of Innominat like Jun capable to command the power of Arceus itself.

"Now you mention it…He probably would…probably not." Jun muttered as he looking toward his right hand. The miniature versions of all of his plates at his current possession briefly appear before he gripping his fist, making them disappear back to his body

"I have no idea. Not even we malakhim know of them beyond the stories and legends. He called Innominat the "5TH Empyrean"." Eizen replied that Innominat known as the fifth Empyrean.

"The Fifth huh? There Five of them?" Jun asked toward Eizen.

"There should only be four. One ruling each element. Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind." Eizen replied that there should be only four Empyrean, rather than Five.

"Is he talking about a new Empyrean?" Velvet asked are Artorius talking about Innominat.

"Have you heard anything Laphicet?" Rokurou added as he asking Laphicet.

"Sorry. I Don't know anything about this." Laphicet replied sadly.

"No data about Innominat either no matter how long and how deep I'm trying to search bzzt…this is aggravating…" Rotom growled in annoyance as he trying to search data about Innominat, only found nothing and his screen showing an "angry" emoticon and "NO DATA" written under it.

"…Did Innominat's true origin and anything connected to it is erased from history by Abbey like what the ancient people of Alola did toward history of Necrozma? Somehow I found this same…or maybe a mere coincidence?" Jun thought as he clearly distressed in his thought.

"It doesn't matter. We should be careful about taking his words at face value." Velvet said before closing her eyes. "The man is no saint. He'll stop at nothing to achieve his aims." She continued angrily before opening her eyes again. "But there's no way he could have a god at his beck and call." She ended her explanation.

"We'll hope so…" Jun replied.

"Don't underestimate the Abbey." Eizen warned.

"Trust me, I'm not. That's why I'm using the shadow guild to help us hunt them down…and to make sure that I kill him." Velvet replied.

"I know you not underestimate Abbey. But you couldn't do this alone Velvet. Even if Artorius's strength exceeding all of his underlings, he still has many people like that Melchior, Teresa, and the others that protecting his sorry ass. Going alone is suicidal. That is why we're going to help so you can Kill Artorius without his underlings trying to stop you." Jun explain that Velvet couldn't do this alone.

"…As long they didn't get in my way, I'm okay with that…" Velvet said without changing her tone. The group then continue their walk toward the Tavern.

 _ **Skits end**_

* * *

The group manage to reaching the tavern (after Jun manage to free another Katz from its chest and the group buying some items) and reporting their progress to Tabatha.

"Miss Tabatha. We're done for our first request." Jun Reported to Tabatha who nodded.

"I see. Trouble at the docks, was there? Well, so long as the job was done…now just two requests remain. Pick any that you like to do." Tabatha said before Jun taking the paper from his bag and open it.

"Alright guys, which one next?" Jun asked the menagerie. As Velvet looking on the paper for a while…

"This one." Velvet replied pointing at request "Search for a missing man"

"Okay, let me read it." Jun said as he began to read it. "Find and bring back a scholar named Mendi who disappeared along Galles lake road…"

"A Missing people case bzzt? I felt it's time for…" Rotom said before don his blonde wig "DETECTIVE ROTOM ON RESCUE!" He said before posing like many hard-boiled detective poses. Everyone only giving a deadpan, annoyed expression seeing it.

"Rotom…remember the last time you pretend to be detective and you keep jumping to the conclusion and by the end of the "case" Kiawe chasing you back and forth like a maniac escaped from mental institute?" Jun said reminding Rotom about an incident of him involving Kiawe during the last time he pretend to be a detective with a very annoyed tone. Rotom shivered suddenly and his face went pale, complete with "distressed" emoticon on his screen.

"Bzzt! Why are you reminding me that?!" Rotom vehemently shouted toward Jun.

"W-What happened to Rotom anyway Jun? is there something bad happened just because he pretending to be a detective?" Laphicet asked Jun.

"I bet it something funny~" Magilou added with her usual grin, making Rotom shuddered as he showing "afraid" emoticon on his screen.

"It's long story Laphicet." Jun said before everyone decided to focused on their request. "We'll take this one miss Tabatha." He exclaimed as they're taking the case of Missing scholar.

"Good luck. I look forward to hearing your report." Tabatha replied toward them before the group nodded then walking outside.

Outside the tavern.

"Okay, so the request is…" Jun said as the group discussing their second request: searching missing scholar on the road to Galles lake.

"A scholar missing on the road to Galles lake…" Velvet finished as she putting her finger under her chin in deep thought.

"Strange request." Rokurou commented with sullen expression while crossing his arms.

"If they know where he vanished, why don't they just look for him there?" Laphicet wondering.

"Exactly. And what's so illegal about a missing-persons case that you got to go to the underworld?" Rokurou added as he wondering what so illegal about the missing people case.

"Maybe if my assumptions correct…he maybe has something so valuable or outlawed by Abbey they're kidnapping the said scholar…" Jun guessed though he unsure why.

"That just a few possibilities that we can think. But our job isn't to ask questions." Velvet finished.

"Alright, if you said so…better we're start moving and searching. Come on guys, let's move." Jun said before he walking away from the tavern, followed by everybody else.

Not far from there. Guzma was watching from the rooftop of the building. The Team skull leader glaring toward Jun with hateful glare. His Golisopod is accompanying him.

"Are you sure you wanted to attack them first master? Attacking them in a public going to attract Abbey attention too…" Golisopod warned Guzma.

"Listen, we're going to follow them for a while. When the chance presented itself, we're going to attack them. Besides…we're going to brought some reinforcements…" Guzma said toward Golisopod before looking toward two imprisoned Exorcist, presumably the surviving victim of Faba's sick experiment before Guzma aiming his rifle toward them and spin the "Valve" on the Beast Blade portion.

 **=BEAST BOOST!=**

"Fire!" Guzma shouted before firing two darts from his Beast rifle toward the two imprisoned exorcists, which upon impact, the dart dissolved into Green and Blue Liquid respectively as both of them screaming in pain and begin to mutate into Ultra-Hybrids.

"Master…are we're not going too far doing this?" Golisopod asked as he disgusted seeing the two Exorcist who begin to mutated.

"Honestly, I'm in the same boat as you. But…I have no choice, this is Madam Prez orders…I'm already letting the others down before, I cannot let it happened again and we're already came too far Golisopod…now let's go." Guzma said wistfully as Golisopod went silent for a sec before Guzma and Golisopod approaching the newly-created Ultra hybrids before they're moving to their next destination.

* * *

Meanwhile for the Menageries…

Danann Highway.

"Move!" Jun shouted as he punches a Baboon daemon square in the face with Supernova gauntlet, breaking its jaws and teeth and sending it flying before it dissipates into smokes. Currently Jun and co. fighting several daemons who try to ambush them. A Skunk Daemon attempt to attack Jun, but Jun anticipate this. " **Hand of supreme ruler!** Grasp them!" He shouted as he activating his break soul on his Supernova gauntlet and begin to grab skunk daemon and slowly weakening it by suppressing the daemon's power and abilities to the point the latter cannot use it anymore. Afterwards Jun proceeding to slam it to the ground then giving a powerful Stomp on the daemon head, crushing it into paste and causing the daemon dissipates into smokes too.

"Geez! Jun's break soul is pretty annoying to fight against, but useful." Rokurou said as he cutting a baboon daemon with Shockwave slash arte, killing it.

"So, his break soul is a power-suppressing grab I see…the tighter he grabbing his opponents with his gauntlet, the faster opponent getting weakened to the point they cannot use their power anymore…I admit that was pretty terrifying." Eizen said as he punching another Skunk daemon with his Last throes Arte. Killing it.

" **Searing edge!** " Velvet shouted as she ejects her gauntlet blade before performing a fiery spinning slash, cutting all daemons around her and defeating them. Before executing another Artes and consuming claw toward those who still surviving.

"Alright! Perfect chance to test the new one!" Jun shouted before his body surrounded by Fuchsia glow. Not long after, Jun's appearance changed again. His hair now styled almost like Oscar, only it Fuchsia in color. He wears a white lab coat, Fuchsia T-shirt with Twisted spoon symbol on it. He still wearing his black long pants and his shoes also become Fuchsia too. On the back of his jacket, a katakana "Psychic" written on there and Jun's eyes also turns Magenta in color. He also wearing glasses with magenta rim. This is Jun's Mind plate form.

"So, that is his Mind plate form…" Velvet said seeing Jun's Mind plate form.

"Mind plate form updated bzzt bzzt!" Rotom updating again while nonchalantly dodging the attacks from some Skunk daemon that trying to reach him, it even causing them to crashing each other.

"Oh my! He becoming a professor! Did that plate also improving his low intelligence? I wonder." Magilou teased but Jun ignores it.

"Okay, now let's go…I can feel the Psychic powers flowing all over my body!" Jun exclaimed before glaring toward two Baboon daemon that rushes toward him. " **Psychic!** " He shouted before his eyes glows fuchsia and both daemons stopped on their tracks and surrounded by the psychic energy before they're being levitated by Jun's Psychic energy.

"Whoa! He levitating those daemons just by looking toward them! Cool!" Laphicet exclaimed amazed by Jun's feat before executing a **Triflare** toward a skunk daemon, destroying it.

"That's the power of Magic Laphicet, though compared to my Magic. The thug boi psychic power still weaker than mine~" Magilou commented just before Jun using his psychic power to Purposely launching both daemons toward Magilou. "Whoa! Hey!" She exclaimed in shock as she ducked from both daemon who launched by Jun's psychic before the Psychic energy explodes, killing both Daemon behind Magilou. "You do this on purpose!" She protested toward Jun.

"Sorry, I'm new on this form. Plus, this no magic. It's Psychic power duh." Jun said while clicked his tongue, to Magilou's annoyance before he setting his sight to a Baboon daemon who getting close and attempt to clawing him.

"Watch out Jun!" Rokurou warned as he moved toward Jun. but the boy smirks before his eyes glowing fuchsia again. " **Protect!** " He shouted before he using protect again. Unlike the usual green barrier one, this time the protect taking form of an energy clock that forming a shield in front of Jun that causing the Daemon crashed upon it. Then both clocks hands separated from the clock barrier afterwards and transformed into pair of energy blades for Jun that he proceeding to wield. Causing Rokurou gushed seeing it. "Hey! Another new weapon?" He asked with a glee.

"Just like Leaf blade Rokurou. An energy blade…that's all." Jun replied before running toward the same Baboon daemon who getting dizzy by crashing upon Jun's protect. " **Psycho cut!** " he shouted before landing multiple slashes from each sword toward the daemon, giving it multiple cuts and bruises. The Daemon recovered and attempt to attack Jun with its claws, only he to blocking it with both of his blades. "Little help guys! Please!" He exclaimed he need a bit help

"On it!" Rokurou said as he quickly attacks. " **Infernal Bloom!** " he shouted as he slashes the daemon to the left, then diagonally forward to the right, and then to the left again, all strikes from the samurai accompanied by the trail of fire and enough to stun the Baboon daemon, giving Jun a chance to attack.

" **Psyshock!** " Jun shouted as he forms a purple orb in the air before impaling it with both of his Psycho cut swords, imbuing them with it then he slashes with both of his swords to send a chain of energy clocks toward the said Baboon daemon, destroying it with large explosion upon impact.

"Whoa! Pretty shocking indeed!" Rokurou exclaimed with a pun before some wolf daemon began to gather and growled toward them.

"Hey Rokurou, mind to found out who the one who can slaying the most daemon?" Jun said challenging Rokurou. The Yaksha daemon giving a slasher smile hearing that.

"Oh…try to challenging me huh Jun? fine by me! I'll accept, but don't you dare taking my prey or else I'll cut ya." Rokurou replied with a grin.

"Same goes to you!" Jun exclaimed before he running toward the pack of Wolf daemon followed by Rokurou before both of them quickly slashing, maiming, and cutting all of them into pieces with their respective attacks/artes. It's clear both Jun and Rokurou enjoying their body count competition.

"Whoa…they're butchering them all like a pro bzzt!" Rotom commented with "0.0" emoticon from his screen.

"Amazing Jun! Rokurou!" Laphicet shouted in amazement seeing it.

"Boys…" Velvet commented with deadpan before devouring a wolf daemon and therionized herself into taking Beast traits. Behind her was Riru(who Jun sent out offscreen) who smashing few Baboon daemons with her **Hammer arm** and **Ice Punch**. She then immediately approaching Velvet. "You're done?" she asked the Bewear.

"Riru still wanted to play more! Let's go~!" Riru exclaimed cheerfully as Velvet nodded before she quickly attacks some Skunk Daemon that attempt to paralyze her with their gas, but she quickly dodging their attempts and quickly using few of her artes to put them down. Riru meanwhile found herself facing two other Baboon daemons who growled toward the Bewear, but she merely smiling and greeting them by waving her hand. The two daemons ignoring it and quickly rushes toward her with claws and fangs ready to go through her soft and fluffy body.

"Shell splitter!" Velvet growled as she slashes several Skunk daemons with her gauntlet blade repetitively. "CONSUME!" She roared as she unleashing her consuming claw and proceeding to devour few of the Skunk daemons before… "Finish! Scarlet edge!" She finished the rest of them by covering her gauntlet-blade in flames before swinging it toward them to send out a ring-like projectile that detonates into a large explosion, killing all the Skunk daemons as Velvet quickly jumps away from the explosion. As for Riru, the Bewear manage to grab both Baboon daemons that attempt to attacks her.

"Yaay! Riru got you~!" Riru chirped as she proceeding to hug both Baboon daemons with a "heartwarming" bearhug. Unfortunately, Riru doesn't count her super strength as she ended breaking the spine of both daemons who screeched in pain, Crippling them in process.

 **SFX: CRUNCH!**

"Ergh…" Velvet cringed hearing the noises, Magilou and Rotom also same.

"I told you right bzzt? That's the reason being Hugged by Bewear means death bzzt." Rotom said toward Magilou.

"Aww~ too bad she one of thug boi cutest Pokémon ever…but the hug just too much…" Magilou commented.

"Riru the cutest? You're so kind Magi-nee!" Riru replied happily before throwing both crippled daemons away and rushes toward her. Realizing she made a huge mistake, Magilou immediately runs off.

"Okay-okay I appreciate your statement, but my body is too squishy to be hugged!" Magilou exclaimed panickily as Riru chasing the witch on a circle, wanted to hug her. Rotom and Velvet could only watch with sweatdrop on their head.

"Let Riru Hug Magi-nee! Riru want hug~! A Hug wasn't that bad Magi-nee~!" Riru exclaimed as she still chasing Magilou.

"Maybe later! I mean not now! Help me, someone…!" Magilou retorted in panic as she still running from Riru.

"Jun seriously need to teach her to restrain her strength…" Velvet said toward Rotom as she facepalmed seeing the whole manic chase.

"He already tried bzzt…." Rotom replied with "-_- ' " emoticon on his screen.

Back to the boys (Jun, Rokurou, Eizen, and Laphicet)

"Is that all of them?" Jun asked seeing many corpses of the daemons that being slain by the group. All of them vanished in smokes afterwards.

"I guess…I'm really worked up here man." Rokurou said before sheathing back his dual kukris while Eizen dusting off his hands.

"That's tiring…but I felt stronger now…!" Laphicet said as he stretching his arms for a while. Revealed he and Eizen also helping Rokurou and Jun to taking care of the other daemons.

"I bet it's already over, right?" Eizen asked as Jun nodded.

"Yeah, let's get to- "Jun said before witnessing Riru chasing Magilou. "Geez, Washboard Witch did it again…" He muttered before walking toward them, followed Rokurou, Eizen, and Laphicet soon after.

"Hey Thu- uh Jun! get your hug-obsessed bear out of me! I still want to see the sun!" Magilou screaming in panic as Riru still chasing after her to give her a hug.

"Can you tell me what happened first?" Jun asked before Velvet approaching him.

"She complimenting Riru, then this happens." Velvet commented as Jun nodded understanding what she means.

"Hey Riru! If you want to hug Magilou…don't hug her too hard, she doesn't like it if you hugging her too hard!" Jun warned Riru.

"Oh? Riru get it Jun-nii!" Riru said before she manages to getting closer to Magilou and snatch her with both of her arms and lift her. "Gotcha~!" She cheerfully giggled as Magilou's horrified imagining what happened next.

"You're just making it worse- Kyaaa!" Magilou screaming as Riru Hugging her, only she didn't feel any of her bones broken. Riru hugging her just fine.

"Stop exaggerating it Magilou…No bones broken right?" Jun said as Magilou realized she screaming for nothing while the others watching him with deadpan expressions (sans Laphicet who worried instead).

"Geez…thanks for embarrassing me thug boi…" Magilou growled as Riru still hugging her. Even despite no bones broken, Riru's hug still too tight for her.

"Now let's go before any daemon coming again, we need to save our strength for latter." Jun said before looking toward Riru. "Put her down, you can always hug anything else later." He said toward Riru.

"Okay, there you go~" Riru said before putting down Magilou who fall flat to the ground.

"I didn't against being hugged, but…treat me with some respect next time!" Magilou reprimanded Riru.

"Alright~" Riru said cheerfully toward Magilou.

"Are you even listening?" Magilou thought with annoyed look.

"Come on let's move." Velvet said as she walking away from the area, followed by everyone else.

* * *

 _ **Skit: Riru's restraining order**_

"Riru, you sure pretty strong! You can defeat a big daemon like that baboon one just with a hug!" Laphicet praised Riru who currently carrying the young malak on her head.

"Of course, Riru is strong! Riru can sent many bad guys flying too with just one arm!" Riru replied cheerfully as she swinging her right arm around and accidently destroying few of large tree in process. "Oops…Riru did it again…" She gasped after accidently destroying some trees by swinging her arm. While Laphicet watching it in amazement. Velvet only can look toward the young malak worriedly.

"Hey Jun…if I recall Rotom's info about Bewear like Riru…is that true they are really dangerous Pokémon despite their adorable looks?" Rokurou asked Jun who already turned into normal form.

"Wild ones especially the one who dangerous since there's no one who teach them how to restrain their strength…" Jun replied wistfully before looking toward Riru who currently chatting with Laphicet and Velvet. "The first time I'm capturing Riru, fully as Bewear wasn't that pleasant either…" He continued with a frown.

"Wasn't that pleasant? What did Riru do anyway that you said it was Unpleasant?" Rokurou asked again.

"Like I said before…Wild Bewear more dangerous than the one who trained by Pokémon trainers due NO ONE teaching them how to restrain their strength nor anyone volunteered to do so toward them unless they're capturing them. Back when Riru was wild Pokémon, she exactly dangerous as them…I will tell you how I met her...back in Alola." Jun replied before closing his eyes, recalling the first time he meeting Riru back in Hau'oli city mall.

 _Flashback._

 _Hau'oli city mall, Melemele Island._

" _Ah~ That was good sushi I had~" Jun said in glee as he just enjoying sushi on one of the restaurants in Hau'oli city mall._

" _Torra!(I admit that's good too!)" Bruno, who is a Torracat back then, roared toward Jun while following him._

" _Excuse me kid, but may you come here for a sec?" Suddenly a female Ace trainer calling Jun from the nearby of a stage. Jun, intrigued by the call immediately waking toward the ace trainer alongside Bruno_

" _Yes miss, may I help you with something?" Jun asked the Ace trainer._

" _The Bewear costume show is starting soon! Do you want to watch it?" The Ace trainer asking are Jun wanted to watch the Bewear costume show._

" _Torra?(A Costume show?)" Bruno raising an eyebrow as he wondering what kind event the Bewear costume show is._

" _Well, we're need some entertainment after a lot of battles in Akala like that battle with Lady Plumeria and Olivia's grand trial also well, here…was Ilima's missing Nugget's case. We need to relax once for a while, so okay. We're go." Jun said as he agreed to watch the Bewear costume show._

" _Good! One more customer and now we're can begin the event~. Have a seat there, kiddo. The show it's about to begin!" The Female Ace trainer replied before pointing toward a seat, Jun complies and immediately go there and sit down along with Bruno who sitting on his lap. Other people also seem can't wait for watching the Bewear costume show._

 _Then…_

" _Hello, hello! Welcome to the Bewear costume show!" The Ace trainer, revealed to be the MC announced and welcoming the audience to watch the Bewear costume show event. "As I'm sure you know, Bewear may look cute, but they're actually very, very dangerous! So, in this show, there will be NO REAL Bewear making an appearance! Please relax, and enjoy!" She continued and told the audiences there's nothing to worried about as no real Bewear making an appearance in the costume show. "Now, without further delay…Here are our lovely Bewear!" She presented the "Bewear" that will make appearance to the stage as the crowds cheering. Two performers in real Bewear costume immediately make their appearance shortly afterwards and begin to entertain the crowd by their cute movements._

" _Wow! They look so real!" A Little Boy cheering up the two performers._

" _Cool…!" Jun commented as he impressed by the Bewear costume of the two performers that pretty much looks like the real Bewear. Bruno just as impressed and shocked as he is as he thought it was the real Bewear. "No worries Bruno, it 's just a costume. The MC already told us no real Bewear on the stage at all. So, relax and enjoy…!" He reassures Bruno that's no real Bewear at all in the stage and the Torracat nodded in angreement._

" _Alola!" The first performer greeting the group with Alola-style greeting._

" _Wear Bewear Wear!" The Second performer added as he mimicking Bewear's cry._

" _Just look at them, ladies and gentlemen! They're more active than usual!" The MC exclaimed in excited manner as the crowds cheering until suddenly…another Bewear came in. unlike the other two, the MC Seems confused by the appearance of the third Bewear._

"… _Huh?" The MC went puzzled seeing the third Bewear. Jun, sensing something was wrong giving a serious look toward the third Bewear "Performer". Bruno seems also just as suspicious as his trainer is, proceeding to do same._

" _Bew! Wear Wear Bewear!" The Third Bewear "Performer" cheerfully waving her hand toward the audience. They're thought the third Bewear also another performer so they're cheering upon her._

" _Now, who could be in that third Bewear costume?" The MC Wondering. The first performer turns around toward the Third Bewear._

" _Are you a helper Bewear? The more Bewear the merrier!" the First performer said excited that another "performer" ready to help them. The third Bewear "performer" merely putting her paw under her muzzle, seems wondering about what the first performer said._

" _Could it be…the real one?" The MC guessed, just as she said that…_

" _BEWEAR WEAR!" The Third Bewear performer cried out cheerfully while waving her hands around which accidently destroying the background set of the stage! Revealing it was indeed A REAL BEWEAR!_

" _Oh My Arceus! Indeed, she is!" Jun shouted in horror witnessing the real Bewear excitement causing her destroying even more set._

" _A REAL BEWEAR?! NO WAY!" One of the audiences screaming in horror._

" _How did it even get in here?!" Another who is an elderly audience wondering in shock how did a real Bewear manage to get in the Hau'oli city mall._

" _Eeeek! It's real! A real one!" The second performer cried out as he immediately back off from the third Bewear._

" _Oh no! we're doomed!" the first performer added as he proceeding to do same as his fellow performer._

" _WEAR WEAR WEAR~!" The Third Bewear chirped in as she spinning her arms and moving around the stage, begin to wrecking it without she even realizing everyone around her was scared by her._

" _Everyone beware the Bewear!" The MC Cried out in panic._

" _We gotta get out of here!" The Young audience added before everyone quickly ran off in a panic. Sans Jun who just standing up along with Bruno who hissed toward the Bewear._

" _Wear?" The Third Bewear puzzled as she watching everyone runs off before setting her sight to Jun and begin to looking toward him on interest._

" _Torra!(You said there's no real Bewear here Jun!)" Bruno cried out in annoyance toward his trainer._

" _I didn't expect this either Bruno! Not even I know how did a real Bewear get in there…!" Jun replied as he tapping his bag a bit. Rotomdex immediately come out from there._

" _Bzzt…I was on my sweet dre- Oh my tingling circuit bzzt! How did a Bewear ended up here?!" Rotom wondering and shocked(no pun intended) seeing the said Bewear._

" _That's what I'm going to find out…" Jun said before taking a Quick ball from his bag._

" _Wear wear? Wear!" The Third Bewear wondering for a sec before jumping around in joy that she thought Jun solely wanted to watching her performance that she begins to runs toward the trainer._

" _Oh no! That kid going to be squashed by that Bewear!" The first performer cried out in horror witnessing the Bewear approaching Jun._

" _Run kiddo! before that Bewear end your life!" The MC Warned Jun as she worried the Bewear would kill Jun, Jun remains unmoving before…_

" _Quick ball! Go!" Jun shouted as he throwing the Quick ball with precise accuracy toward the said Bewear. It hits the Bewear in her nuzzle and begin to suck her in before dropped to the ground and begin to shake._

" _Got her?" Rotom asked Jun._

" _Not yet…" Jun replied as the ball still shaking once…_

 _Twice…_

 _Everyone began to watching anxiously seeing the quick ball that contains the Bewear._

 _Thrice…_

 ** _SFX: DING!_**

" _Alright!" Jun shouted in excitement before picking the Quick ball and raising it to the air. "Bewear added to the crew!" He shouted as Bruno and Rotom cheered up._

" _Torra!(Nice!)" Bruno exclaimed happily._

" _Pretty good Jun! though I admit that was anticlimactic bzzt…" Rotom commented before updating his data about Bewear._

" _I cannot let her bring casualties or causing collateral damage, so…this is the only way. Though my luck still isn't faded away." Jun said before he looking toward the others who still hiding. "Crisis averted everyone! The Bewear is already captured! You can relax for now!" He announced toward them as the audience of the Bewear costume shows cheered Jun up and some sighed in relief._

" _*pant pant* Thank goodness kid…! If you aren't here…who knows what that Bewear going to do toward everyone…" The MC said as she sighed in relief and panted heavily due running for her lives._

" _We owe our life to you kid! You're saving everybody from the menace of that Bewear! Thank you so much…!" The first Bewear performer thanking Jun for saving them and the audience._

" _But…I still wondering how did that Bewear manage to get in?" the Second performer wondering how did the said Bewear manage to get in the stage._

" _Why don't we ask her directly? No worries, I can understand and communicate with Pokémon. Rotom can offer the translation too…so…let's ask her directly! Come on out Bewear!" Jun exclaimed before throwing his quick ball to the air as the ball unleashing the said Pokémon from the within. Everyone quickly taking few steps back._

 ** _SFX: PCHOO!_**

" _Wear!(Here I am!)" Bewear shouted as she raising both of her arms._

" _Pipe down girl, now tell me…what are you doing on the stage?" Jun begin to asking his newly-caught Bewear what are she doing on the stage._

" _Wear wear! (I'm performing like the other two of me do!)" The Bewear chirped in as she begin to flailing her arms around, almost hitting Jun in process._

" _Careful! You almost hit me!" Jun reprimanded as the Bewear immediately stopped to do so._

" _Wear…(sorry…I was clumsy…)" The Bewear said wistfully._

" _You sure you know what she said?" The MC Raising an eyebrow unsure about are Jun can communicate with his mons._

" _No worries, there is me if you unsure about it bzzt!" Rotom said as his screen showing the translation of the Bewear's cry. The MC begin to look at it and nodded as she understands._

" _Then let me guess…you want to perform along with the other two performers even though they are fake Bewear and not the real one?" Jun asked his Bewear as the Strong_ _A_ _rm Pokémon went shocked by this fact._

" _W-Wear?! Wear! (Fake?! No way!)" The Bewear cried out in disbelief as she denied the fact that the other two Bewear is fake._

" _She thought all of these Bewear performance involving the real one bzzt…" Rotom said as the MC surprised by this, including the two performers._

" _Sorry to disappoint you…but, indeed we're just human in your species costume." The First performer apologized to Jun's Bewear as he takes the head of his costume, followed by the second performer. Showing indeed they are just adult man in Bewear costume._

" _W-W-Wear…(No way…)" The Bewear muttered in shock as she cannot believe the Bewear was fake. She thought every Bewear in the costume show was real as tears formed upon her eyes before…"*Sob*WEAAAAAAAAAAR!(NO WAAAAAAAYYYY!)" She beg_ _a_ _n to crying loudly as everyone covering their ears immediately._

" _She crying bzzzt! She didn't accept the fact the whole thing is fake…!" Rotom said in panic._

" _Hey! Calm down…! Calm down…! Even though they're fake. They're honesty trying to entertain the others!" Jun exclaimed as he trying to calming down his Bewear who still crying but she keep_ _s_ _crying._

" _Goodness…! Now I feel bad about this…!" The MC said as she feels bad toward the Bewear._

" _Do something kid! I really feel bad about your Bewear here right now…!" The Second performer cried out toward Jun and told him to do something. Jun trying to thinking the solution of this…until Rotom whispering toward him and he nodded in agreement._

" _Listen Bewear! There another way that you could becoming famous aside by performing in Bewear costume show! I promise it just exciting as Bewear costume show too…!" Jun told his Bewear that she could becoming famous in other way._

" _W-Wear…? Bewear…?(Are you sure…? You're not lying right…?)" The Bewear asked with somber tone as she slowly stopped crying._

" _Yeah of course! By doing an island challenge along with me…! it's fun as performing on the Bewear costume show too…!" Jun said as the Bewear slowly interested by Jun's words._

" _Wear…?_ _(Are you sure?)" The Bewear asking Jun again. Jun nodded while smiling toward his Bewear._

" _There many things that we can do during the island challenge! Like battling the others for example!" Jun said as Rotom showing the footage of one of Jun's trial on Wela Volcano park where His Wishiwashi, Atago fighting against Totem Marowak before Rotom changing the Footage to Jun fighting Olivia in her Grand trial where her Lycanroc fought against Kilgore who back then was a Tyrunt where the two fought valiantly. The Bewear begin to watching in awe as witnessing Both of Jun and his Pokémon victory in both trials._

" _Also_ _,_ _I heard Pokémon league going to be established in Alola too! If you could help me to becoming a Champion, you could be more famous than becoming a performer in costume show. That's even, better right? Your amazing strength could be a great asset for our island trials! So, will you join us?" Jun offering Bewear a chance to becoming famous by helping him to conquer the Island trials and Pokémon league._

" _Wear!(Okay! I'm in! I will help you Trainer!)" Bewear cried out as she patting her chest with one of her paws and accepting Jun's offer without hesitation. Jun can sense a new confidence formed within his newly-caught Bewear heart nodded as he pleased by the Bewear decision._

" _Good answer! Anyway, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm your Trainer from now on, Jun kazami. And this floating dex is Rotom and this Torracat is Bruno." Jun said as he introducing Bewear to Himself, Rotomdex who waving toward her, and Bruno as the Torracat meowing toward her._

" _Wear wear! (Nice to meet you!)" The Bewear chirped in before she putting her paw under her nuzzle, thinking about something._

" _Oh, you wondering abut your name isn't it? I'm going to give you your name of course as a sign of our newly-formed friendship!" Jun exclaimed as Bewear curious about his statement._

" _Wear? Wear! (My name? Yay!)" The Bewear chirped in as she Jumping in joy that she going to get her name._

" _Starting from today…your name is Riru. How's that sound?" Jun said as he giving his Bewear her name: Riru The Bewear. The Strong arm Pokémon thinking for a sec before flailing her arms around happily._

" _Wear! Wear! (Riru is my name! Riru likes it!)" The Newly-named Bewear, Riru exclaimed happily before hugging Jun. "Weaaaaar!(Thank you so much Jun!)"_

" _M_ _m_ _h! Mmh! Mmh!" Jun screaming in pain as his face muffled by Riru's fluffy body and Riru's strength is too strong to him that her hug pretty much started to torturing him. Everyone watching in horror as Riru hugging Jun and Jun struggling to release himself._

" _Bzzt! You're crushing him!" Rotom reprimanding Riru before the Bewear releasing Jun, who clearly trying to caught a breath and panted heavily._

" _We-wear!(So-Sorry! I didn't mean too!)" Riru cried out as she trying to apologize._

" _It's alright, I know you're a good Pokémon *pant* Riru…before we're started your training after this…*pant*. Promise me one thing." Jun said as he panted heavily due almost out of his breath by Riru's hug._

" _Wear?_ _(What it is?)" Riru wondering._

" _Promise me…you need to restrain your strength whenever you're hugging people or playing with the others. I know you didn't mean to hurt the others, but your strength is too powerful for your own good and you need to restrain it so no one getting hurt so badly be it in battle or not. You don't want to hurt the others by your attempt to show people your affection, right?" Jun said then asked Riru to promise him that she need to restrain her strength while giving a serious look toward Riru._

"… _Wear-wear…_ _(I-I'll try what I can…)" Riru nodded toward her Trainer._

" _Not just Trying! Promise me…YOU. CAN. DO. IT." Jun said punctuating his words toward the Bewear as Riru gulped by Jun's seriousness about to restrain her strength._

"… _Wear!_ _(Yes! I can do it! I will!)" Riru exclaimed as she promised she can restrain her strength toward Jun._

" _Good answer. Both me and my other Pokémon, your new friend will help you too. So don't hesitate to ask us about anything. So…from now on, you're one of us! Welcome to the crew Riru!" Jun replied and welcoming Riru to his party which the Bewear nodded happily. Then Jun told Riru to apologized to the Bewear Costume show, The Audience, and Hau'oli city mall staff for breaking and entering as well destroying the stages and scaring the audience, which she proceeded to do so and everyone forgive her after Rotom showing them the translation of Riru's cry that she didn't intend to hurt the others. Then they're proceeding to leave the mall as Jun preparing his training for Riru so she didn't accidently destroy things or hurting people with her overwhelming Physical strength._

 _Flashback end._

"I get it, so she trying to become a performer first because she thought the Bewear performer on that costume show was real then they revealed the truth to her and she crushed by it right?" Rokurou said toward Jun.

"Indeed, but at least now she not just aiming to becoming famous among the other Pokémon on my party. She now aiming to train herself to restrain most of her strength so her overwhelming power didn't hurt the others in accident." Jun said as he witnessing Riru playing with Laphicet.

"Having Overwhelming Physical strength is good for defending yourself. But on regular basis, it could bring more harm than any good." Eizen commented.

"You've got the point there, if I have powerful Physical strength like Riru was…I'm probably already destroying majority of my swords with few grasps." Rokurou added while Jun nodded in agreement as Jun watching Riru playing with Laphicet who being watched by Velvet too, who somehow worried due Riru's own Physical might could probably causing trouble to Laphicet.

 _ **Skit end**_

* * *

As The group keep walking, from a far there a Gorilla-like daemon who seems guarding around the area where he currently staying at.

"Hey! That noisy daemon looks pretty strong!" Rokurou commented seeing the said Daemon radiating a powerful aura that much stronger than the other daemons.

"The aura extremely strong bzzt! Almost close to the totem Pokémon or maybe more on my opinion!" Rotom added.

"Is that probably the Code red Daemon that those people talking about? That one looks like an Oranguru in steroids though." Jun commented seeing the code red daemon walking around like he patrolling around the area.

"Doesn't matter to me. I'd rather not waste my time fighting it if I don't need to." Velvet replied.

"I Don't see it as a waste of time." Rokurou said before putting his finger under his chin. "Look: The Abbey only has a handful exorcists strong enough to take something like This, down right?" He continued as he wanted to take down the code red daemon right now.

"Probably. I'd say praetors like Lady Teresa and the legates could probably take it on." Laphicet replied.

"And those guys are all your enemies, right?" Rokurou said toward both Velvet and Jun.

"Hmmm…" Velvet sighed.

"Heh…" Jun added before fixing his cap.

"I See where you're going with this. The Abbey is strong both in its individual members and as an organization." Eizen explained about Abbey strength in both as individuals and organization.

"…And if we're to close the gap between us and them, we need to fight strong opponents like this daemon." Velvet added.

"Sparring each other also a great option too. We're need to know our strength and weakness each other as well understanding our limits and try to breaking through them if we're able." Jun said as he gripping his right fist tightly.

"That's what I would do. But you're free to make your own decision." Eizen said toward Velvet.

"After all, You're the leader Velvet. I'm cool playing second banana though." Jun added.

"…All right. I'll concede the point." Velvet said.

"But we should determine just how strong it is first. I don't want us to bite off more than we can chew." Eizen warned as they need to determine how strong theses code red daemon first so they didn't get overwhelmed by them.

"As much I love challenge, I agree with Eizen. I don't all of us get curb-stomped by these daemons when we fight them." Jun said as he agreed by Eizen's word.

"That goes without saying, I'd rather not get myself killed due to inadequate preparation." Velvet replied as she agreed by Eizen as well.

"You guys don't have to worry that much. If you want to go fight. I'll help keep you safe myself, I Promise." Rokurou said promised to keep everyone safe during battle.

"Don't forget to trust your friends too Jun! we're not doing this alone since we're going to battle them together! So, don't hesitate to help each other bzzt!" Rotom said toward Jun.

"Naturally Rotom." Jun said with a grin.

"I don't recall asking for your protection or help either." Velvet said in annoyance.

"You don't need too…" Rokurou replied toward her.

"Then don't blame us if anything happens." Jun added before the group continued to walk as Jun looking toward Velvet wistfully. "Geez, Velvet…I hope she can loosen up a bit though…this going to be harder than I thought to crack her shell…" He thought before fixing his cap again.

* * *

On their way…

"…." Jun can be seen in mind plate form, meditating as moving around by floating in the air with his psychic energy throughout his meditation.

"What is Jun doing Rotom?" Rokurou asked as he curious about what are Jun doing.

"Are he meditating to reach an enlightenment?" Magilou added as she curious too as well.

"Perhaps bzzt. Jun still trying to understand the power of his plates, so he decided to train himself at his mind plate form I guess." Rotom replied.

"Even in the middle of the trip he trains himself like this…#sigh." Velvet sighed.

"Heh, I wish I can train while we're walking like this." Rokurou commented wishes to able to train while they're in the middle of their trip.

"You didn't count beating multiple daemons on our way as training anyway?" Eizen asked Rokurou.

"Hey, training not always beating someone or something. I mean meditating like that to train our spirituality is the one that I mean." Rokurou replied.

"!" Jun suddenly stopped as his expression showing he was surprised by something.

"What now?" Magilou wondering giving an annoyed look to Jun.

"Guys, wait…there something that I see…" Jun said as he told everyone to wait for a while. His eyes glowing fuchsia as he opens it before both eyes manifesting a small clock hands briefly who spinning briefly like they're predicting something.

 **SFX: Clock ticking noises.**

From Jun's perspective, Jun can see a vision where when the Menageries walking forward, several Wolf daemons ambushes them before the premonition vanishes.

"What…what did you see?" Eizen asked as Jun quickly stands up before taking a careful step.

"Jun, what are you gonna do bzzt…?" Rotom asked.

"SSSH…Be quiet…" Jun told everyone to shut up before quietly manifesting his pair of Psycho cut energy blades again before… " **Psyshock!** " He shouted as firing a chain of energy clocks again toward nearby cliff, startling the Menageries.

 **SFX: KABOOM!**

"What are you doing?!" Velvet asked a bit angry for Jun who firing his attack for no reason until her question answered by some Wolf daemons falling from the cliff and suffering a lot of damage before vanishes. Other Wolf daemons quickly jumps from the cliff and it appears they're also genuinely shocked by their prey quickly attacks before the pack can ambush them. The Menageries and Rotom (except Jun who already know what've happened) also surprised.

"Wait the second! How did you know there a pack of wolf daemon here?" Rokurou asked in disbelief and surprised Jun already anticipate the attack from foe.

"Thug bo- I mean Jun, don't tell me you can do Precognition with that Mind plate form aren't you?" Magilou guessed with serious look.

"I Guess you're right…Mind plate enabling me to see the Future, for few seconds…nothing more, nothing less…" Jun replied before he glaring toward the pack of wolf daemons who ready to attack them.

"Once again, you're surprising us." Eizen commented with his usual shrug while Velvet giving a little "Hmph" though she seems surprised as everyone else.

"Precognition abillity bzzt…which mean Future sight, but you didn't foresee any attack and only foresaw about what are going to be happen Jun bzzt." Rotom said as he updating his data.

"You can see the future? That's cool!" Laphicet said eagerly.

"Could you foreshadow what are they going to do?" Velvet asking Jun which he nodded in response.

"Only few seconds okay? The rest is up to you." Jun said before his eyes glowing and the energy clock hand on both his glowing eyes spinning again, accompanied by clock-ticking noise before vanishes. From Jun's perspective, he seeing a vision where the pack quickly pounces toward them simultaneously with their claws and jaws opened. "Alright, their future…I see it…!" He said before preparing his attack as Velvet immediately extend her gauntlet blade, Rokurou quickly unsheathe both of his kukris, Eizen cracking his knuckles, and Laphicet preparing his magic paper. The pack of Wolf daemon attempting to attack them, but already seeing their future. Jun immediately open fire with… " **Psybeam!** " He shouted before firing a psychic energy blast from both his eyes, hitting several of the wolf daemon while the others manage to dodge before they're rushes toward the Menageries to attacks them.

"Don't get in my way! I'll devour you!" Velvet roared before she unleashing her **Consuming claws** and devours few of the wolf daemons and therionized herself by taking the beast traits, Rokurou and Eizen followed soon by attacking their respective foes with **Shooting star** and **Winter winds** each while Laphicet keep his distance by shooting **Triflare** toward other wolf daemons. Jun immediately attacks 3 wolf daemons with **Psycho cut** slashing attacks each while Velvet using her **Searing edge** then **Moonlight cyclone** to the other wolf daemons that attacks her.

" **Form 3: Water hammer!** " Rokurou shouted as he attacks with his arte, sending some of Wolf daemons flying by conjuring line of water before he slashing them with his Shooting star arte.

"I'll end you!" Jun screaming before throwing both of his blades away and manifesting both of his gauntlet then using his **Psychic** to immobilize the bigger wolf daemon and dragging the helpless daemon toward him as he gripping both of his fists tightly. "Playtime…is over!" he continued before grabbing the wolf daemon with his Penumbra gauntlet and using his **Hand of Supreme ruler** to suppress his power. "As my fists goes through you…" He continued before punching the daemon in the gut multiple times using Supernova gauntlet and each blow producing sparks of flames and explosions "Savor these pains as much as you can! **Last…** " He keeps punching the daemon before he gripping his right fist tightly as he charging a large amount of energy, indicated by a burning aura from Supernova before… " **COUNTDOWN!** " He shouted as he landing an EPIC UPPERCUT from his Supernova gauntlet that unleashing a devastating shockwave so powerful not only it sending the wolf daemon flying and destroying it in process, but also devastate the surroundings.

"HOLY MEW BZZZT!" Rotom utterly shocked by what he seen.

"Wow!" Laphicet added but he seems excited seeing it.

"He literally sent that daemon flying to the new horizon!" Magilou shouted in shock witnessing Jun's mystic arte.

"Pretty nice Jun! seems you got your Mystic arte finally!" Rokurou praised as he amazed by Jun's newly-performed Mystic arte.

"Not bad Jun. that's a good step for you to master your strength!" Eizen added.

"Thanks man! I'm pretty much love to doing this already!" Jun replied as Velvet looking toward him and smirks for a bit before continuing her slaughter toward other wolf daemons. Followed by the other Menageries (sans Magilou and Rotom) who taking down their respective opponents as well.

"Jun's mystic arte updated bzzt!" Rotom begin his update before stopped himself. "Anyway. What the name of that Mystic arte Jun?" the Living dex asking his partner as Jun using his Godslayer arte toward three wolf daemons who bisecting them.

" **Last countdown** , that's all that you need to know." Jun said as Rotom nodded and resuming to updating his data before Jun glancing toward the last 3 of the Wolves daemons before activating his precognition to foresee about what the daemons going to do. From his perspective, Jun getting Vision where the three daemons attempt to jump into the cliff before attempting to pouncing him from there then the vision vanishes. "Your future…I'm already see it…!" He declared before manifesting his **Psycho cut** energy blades as the three wolf daemons indeed attempting to jump to the cliff but Jun ready to intercept them. " **Teleport!** " He said before he vanishes and exactly teleported to the cliff first before the three wolf daemons did, surprising them before Jun quickly slashing the three of them off the cliff with his **Psycho cut** energy blades, causing the three daemons fall of the cliff head first to the ground and giving them a nasty head injury that stuns them.

"Teleporting too?" Magilou commented as she surprised by Jun teleporting to the cliff before in a blink of an eye, teleporting back to the Menageries side.

" **Teleport** move in Pokémon world usually used for some Pokémon to fled, but there more applications on it in battle as they can dodging attacks with it bzzt." Rotom explained the Teleport move.

"Alright! Let's finish this!" Jun said before combining both Psycho cut energy blades into larger energy blade.

"Darn it Jun! you never stop to impressing me I admit!" Rokurou exclaimed gleefully witnessing Jun's combined Psycho cut energy blades.

"Velvet! Rokurou! Let's get the last of them!" Jun shouted as he preparing his attack.

"Got it!" Rokurou said before rushes toward one of the stunned Wolf Daemon

"Fine…as I wanted to finish this quickly!" Velvet added as she doing the same that Rokurou does toward another stunned Wolf Daemon. Grinned as he finishing charging the psychic energy on his Psycho cut combined energy blade. Jun preparing to finish the whole things up.

" **PSYCHO…CUT!** " Jun roared before bringing down his combined energy blade and slashing one of the Wolf Daemon into two before the daemon explodes. As for the other two…

"Killing flash!" Rokurou shouted before dashes toward the second stunned Wolf daemon before…" When I'm this close, I Won't miss!" He continues as the Yaksha daemon slashes the Daemon upwards with his left sword to lift it to the air, damaging it greatly then he swiftly turning around, ready for the Killing blow. " **Form 0: SUNDER!** " He shouted before thrusts his right sword at the said Wolf daemon and releases a powerful Black beam toward it, Killing the said daemon instantly in single hit.

"No Mercy!" Velvet roared as she dives from the air before striking the last Wolf daemon with her foot and sending it flying. "Wounds that won't heal! Carved into flesh!" She continues as the black-haired girl unsheathes her gauntlet-blade and slashes the Wolf daemon twice and knocking it to the ground, then she sheathing the gauntlet blade and releasing her Consuming claw. " **LETHAL PAIN!** " She roared more louder as she ended the Mystic Arte by diving down and clawing the said Wolf daemon, killing it in process as the Consuming claw devours it.

"And…That's game!" Jun declared before returned to his normal self.

"Phew~ I'm really satisfied now…!" Rokurou commented satisfied by the training.

"Great, if you're guys done with your training. We'll leaving now…" Velvet said toward the two.

"Alright, alright. Albeit I hope there's more challenging foe for us to put down, maybe." Jun replied jokingly stated he wanted more challenging foe, until suddenly something gigantic appeared behind Jun, shocking the Menageries. "Uh…guys? What the heck with that look?" He asked as he confused why the Menageries giving a shocked look.

"J-J-Jun…! Be-behind you…! Behind you!" Laphicet fearfully pointed out something behind Jun.

"Are you trying to scaring me Laphicet?" Jun asked are Laphicet trying to scaring him. which the young malak shook his head, denying it.

"You idiot! Turn around!" Magilou reprimanded as Jun while annoyed, proceeding to do so and naturally, he went silent seeing a giant shadow looming over him which revealed to be...the same Code red Daemon that Rokurou pointed before! The daemon growled and gripping its axe tightly, cannot wait for slicing the Menagerie's into pieces.

"WARNING! WARNING! WARNING BZZT! The code red daemon is here bzzzt!" Rotom warned the group in panic.

"I think he heard your words about more challenging foe...! dang it thug boy, you brought even bigger problem toward us!" Magilou protested as the said Code red daemon raising its axe and attempt to slash Jun, who quickly jumps away from the daemon attack.

"Woo! Look at the size of that axe!" Rokurou whistled seeing the Daemon's rather large Axe.

"Watch yourselves. Thus guy means business!" Velvet warned before unsheathing her Gauntlet-blade.

"I know, I know! Training isn't worthwhile if you get killed while doing it!" Rokurou replied before preparing his dual Kukris.

"No worries! We've got this!" Jun added before switching to Splash plate form. "Analysis for our foe Rotom!" He asked his living dex to analyze their current foe. Rotom hastily analyzing the Code red Daemon for a while before finished rather quickly.

"It's an Orc Kong Daemon bzzt! He weak to Air-based attacks, A Demihuman,Fiend, and Armored. He much tougher to be taken down thanks to its massive defense bzzt!" Rotom explained that the code red Daemon was called Orc King who proceeding to growled in anger to intimidate the Menageries.

"Well, indeed this is a new challenge for us! Hope I found Sky plate instead Mind plate though to make this easier...But She should be enough..." Jun said before taking his Beast ball. "Come on out Yumeko!" He shouted before throwing the Beast ball to the air who quickly unleashing The Shiny Celesteela from the inside.

"Alright Master! I'm ready for this!" Yumeko exclaimed as she floating nearby Jun, Velvet and co. Preparing to fight the Orc Kong who quickly moves toward them and immediately attempt to cleave them.

"Get lost! **Scald!** " Jun shouted before unleashing a boiling water streams from his mouth toward the daemon. It hits home and causing the daemon to hissed in pain. Followed by Yumeko who quickly open fire with Air slash, hurting it even further and pushing the daemon away. Due its huge size, it didn't that fast and doesn't even bother to dodge the attack from its opponent, but the daemon making up for it with its inhuman defense due being armored and of course, it's huge size and rather hefty figure. After the attack ended, the daemon angrily swing its axe wildly to cleave Jun and Yumeko, but Jun manage to dodge by liquidating himself into living puddle of water while Yumeko simply fly away out from the daemon's range.

" **Mega Sonic thrust!** " Velvet shouted as she thrusts forward with her gauntlet-blade toward the Orc Kong and then phases behind it to back-stab the code red Daemon with another thrust. Damaging and pushing it away with powerful force. Briefly flinching the daemon the Velvet taking a chance to attack with her **Slicing foot** , then **Searing edge**. "CONSUME!" She roared before clawing the said dameon by unleashing her **Consuming claw** , therionized her into Armored which increasing the damage of her attacks in proportion of her enemy's Physical defense. Orc Kong however, didn't pleased by the damage that it took and proceeding to slam its fist toward Velvet, but she quickly dodges it and landing another slash with her gauntlet-blade to the Orc kong's hand.

"Velvet! Allow me...!" Rokurou said before slashing the Orc kong with his dual Kukris, damaging it. " **Armor Crusher!** " He shouted before thrusts his right-hand kukri forward, then strikes the said Daemon with his left-hand kukri, the force of the bow pushing him away from the Orc kong. The Orc kong slightly pushed and damaged heavily due the arte effective against it.

"Dual up!" Jun shouted as he activating another Dual-Type combo with Zap and Splash plate. In a flash, Jun transformed into his **Shinobi of Storm: Raijuuemon** again then quickly unsheathe his pair of Ninjatos from their sheath. "Ninpo: **Liquidation!** " He shouted before both Ninjatos covered in water and transformed into pair of large water sword, similar to how Guzma's Golisopod using his **Liquidation** move before jumps toward the Orc Kong and slashing the daemon across the chest in X-formation. While it damaging the daemon, the daemon angered enough that it attempt to punch Jun away with its fist, however Jun quickly dodging before forming a hand seal. "Ninpo: **Double Team!** " he shouted before suddenly, several cloens of Jun begin to appear and now there 10 Jun's on the mid-air.

"He can duplicating himself too?" Eizen commented as he using **Winter winds** to damaging the Orc kong daemon before using his **Flash step** to dodging its axe.

"Every Ninja can do that naturally, no surprise for me since they're common in my hometown." Rokurou said before using another **Armor crusher** to damaging the Orc Kong, causing blood to gushes from its hand.

"Smart move..."Velvet added before she landing Tearing thorn and slashing the Orc kong while dodging the daemon Axe swing alongside Eizen and Rokurou. Laphicet firing few fireballs from distance to push the daemon aside even further.

"Ninpo: **Aqua Jet!** " Four of Jun clones shouted at the same time as their body surrounded by water veil before all four of them rocketing toward the Orc Kong and attempt to landing a diving kick toward the latter. The Daemon swinging its axe, but it too slow as the four clones already landing their respective attack to its face before vanishing in a huge splash of water. The remaining six(including True Jun) preparing their attacks as well.

"Ninpo: **Scald!** / **Hydro Pump!** / **Thunderbolt!** / **Electro ball!** " Another Four of Jun clones shouted before executing their respective moves toward Orc Kong at the same time. Each attack hits the daemon and damaging it, but the daemon only grew angrier before slashing the clones with its axe, slicing them apart and causing the clones vanished into huge splash of water, leaving only one clone accompanying real Jun to attack it. The Orc Kong attempt do the same to Jun and his sole clone, only to be greeted by Yumeko's **Air slash** and Laphicet's **Pyrogenic Ring** , blasting the Daemon away and damaging it. Jun and his clone followed by throwing several **Water shuriken** for good measure.

" **Moonlight cyclone!** " Velvet roared as she attacks the daemon with two spinning whirlwind kick toward the Orc Kong which the daemon block with its ax. Unfazed, Velvet preparing her attack again. "NO MERCY!" She roared preparing her Mystic Arte as she dives from the air before striking the Orc Kong with her foot and sending it airborne. "Wounds that won't heal! Carved into flesh!" She continued as she unsheathes her Gauntlet-blade and slashes Orc Kong twice and knocking it to the ground, then she sheathing her Gauntlet-blade and releasing her C **onsuming claw**. " **LETHAL PAIN!** " Velvet then ended the Mystic Arte by diving down and clawing the Code red daemon, manage to delivering massive damage. Causing Orc Kong to be staggered for a while. "Tch! Stubborn ape…" She cursed as the daemon still surviving despite her Mystic arte.

"One Mystic Arte wasn't enough!" Eizen exclaimed before unleashing **Stone lance** to the staggered Orc kong, damaging and trapping it for a while before he flips his coin "Ready to die?!" Eizen shouted before advancing toward the Orc kong. "If you can dodge, Just Try!" He exclaimed before striking Orc kong with a flurry of Megaton punches with all of his might. " **Perfect Mayhem!** " He exclaimed as Eizen ending his assault with a devastating uppercut that manage to smash the Orc Kong away and delivering another massive damage before the Malak catch the coin that he tosses earlier.

"Ninpo: **Wild charge!** " Jun clone shouted before covering his body with electricity and proceeding to tackle the Orc Kong with great force, electrocuting it badly before the clone vanishing. The real Jun proceeding to charging electricity around his body too as Orc Kong angrily charges toward him before he raising both his fists to the air.

"That stance…that was Guzma's…!" Velvet thought as she immediately noticed Jun taking similar stance to Guzma.

"Guys! Aside Eizen, dodge this now!" Jun said before taking the page from Guzma's book, the boy quickly slams both of his fists to the ground. "Ninpo: **DISCHARGE!** " He shouted before unleashing immense amount of electrical energy everywhere, Velvet, Rokurou, Laphicet, and Yumeko quickly dodge while Eizen simply letting the attack struck him due being unaffected by Electricity. The **Discharge** electrocuting the Orc Kong as it roared in pain before few electricity crackles around it, indicating it Paralyzed.

"Good! He paralyzed bzzt! There a chance that it cannot move at all and it slowed down even more too!" Rotom eagerly explained.

"Good grief you're finally making yourself useful." Velvet replied toward Jun before attacking the Paralyzed Orc kong. " **Mega Sonic thrust!** " She shouted before attacking the Orc Kong with her arte then clawing the daemon with Her **Consuming claw** and once again Therionized her into Armored, making the Daemon screeched in pain before attempting to cleave her with its Axe, but she dodging it rather quickly. "Hit it! You're dead man! **Zero Impact Vest!** " She roared as the Therion lands a hit with her right fist first as green energy gathers upon it. Velvet then charges through the Orc Kong, leaving a streak of blue light behind her, and conjured a fire pillar upon her as she finishes her charge, as well as a gentle breeze at the Orc Kong's feet. Damaging it even further. Due paralysis that Jun inflicted by **Discharge** , the Daemon cannot move.

"Excuse me! **Flash cannon!** " Yumeko shouted as she aiming with both of her cannons before firing a silver energy beam from each cannon toward the Orc Kong, blasting the Daemon and manage to send it reeling.

" **Kaleidos Ray!** " Laphicet shouted as he conjures a blue sphere expanding from the Orc Kong's body with several glass pieces that fire several blue beams, turning red after a while, then connecting the glass pieces. Damaging the daemon, but it wasn't enough as the Daemon trying to shrug it off. "Not enough? I still have more...! Crushing weight... **Geostigma!** " He shouted as the young Malak conjures a blue mist over the Orc Kong, which is followed with a wall of gravity striking from the ground, hitting the said Daemon.

"Laphicet-kun, Move aside!" Yumeko said as she taking aim toward the Orc Kong who growled in anger as it get paralyzed again. Laphicet nodded before proceeding to move away. " **Smart strike!** " The Celesteela shotued before flies toward the Orc Kong with her horn glows white and aimed toward the Orc Kong. The code red Daemon break through its paralysis through sheer anger alone before blocking Yumeko's attempt to attacks it with its axe before punches the Celesteela with its left fist. While it enough to push her aside, Yumeko's durable iron body manage to making the Daemon hurting itself as its left fist bleed upon impact.

"That Daemon break through the paralysis simply by getting angry enough bzzt?!" Rotom dumbfounded by what he seen.

"Tch, this is aggravating, but i enjoy this!" Jun commented before he dashes toward the Orc Kong. "Ninpo: **Liquidation!** " He shouted as both of his Ninjatos forming giant water sword and attempt to slashes the Daemon. Followed by Eizen, Rokurou, and Velvet who attempt to attack the daemon with their respective attacks before suddenly...

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The Orc Kong roared so loudly it created shockwaves that forming a barrier that slowly expanding around it, repelling Jun and co. Away from it.

"Tch! Forcefield by roaring?!" Jun curses as he being sent flying and crashes toward the nearby tree, returned into normal soon after while Rotom trying to analyze what that Orc Kong just done.

"It was that Daemon arte bzzt! **Royal Majesty** , it can expel forcefield by roaring loudly to repel anyone that came close to it!" Rotom explained as he clearly worried about the group who also being sent flying to different direction.

"That's not fair!" Rokurou complained as he recovering after being sent flying before preparing to attacks again. Followed by Eizen and Laphicet.

"But he cannot using it freely due that arte requires a lot of energy to use! Before he roaring, we need to prevent him to use it again...!" Eizen replied before using Last throes arte to attack the Orc Kong, but the daemon quickly block it with its axe before punches Eizen away, pushing him aside and damages him.

"This is grew even worse..." Velvet muttered before unleashing her **Consuming claw.** "I'll devour you!" She roared before executing a claw swipes toward Orc kong, manages to hit it and therionized herself into Demihuman that increasing her speed. " **Grounding Strike!** " She roared attempting to attack, however...

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Orc kong roared again as it using its **Royal Majesty** arte, creating another Forcefield that knocks Velvet aside before slowly expanding toward the group.

"Gah!" Velvet screeched in pain as she pushed by the forcefield.

"Velvet! Hang in there...!" Jun shouted before jumped toward Yumeko's body followed by Rotom and assuming his Mind plate form again then his eyes glows fuchsia. " **Psychic!** " He shouted before the Menageries covered by Psychic energy, confusing them but before they can ask anything, Jun quickly dragging them toward Yumeko before the Shiny Celesteela taking a flight to dodge the Royal majesty arte from Orc Kong while carrying the Menageries on her body.

"Kuh...Thanks..." Velvet said thanking Jun as she panted heavily due the damage that she took.

"Great thinking Jun! That Barrier could hurt us if we keep staying on the ground..." Eizen said as he praised Jun's quick thinking.

"Darn it! Thanks to that arte, we cannot getting close to him at this rate!" Rokurou growled.

"Stay from him and attack him fro a far maybe a good op-" Jun attempt to reply only the group greeted by Orc Kong throwing his Axe toward Yumeko who quickly struck to her body. shocking the group.

"Kya!" Yumeko Yelped in pain as she didn't expect the Orc Kong attacks her from distance as the said Daemon Axe back toward its wielder like a boomerang. The attack causing Yumeko to almost lost control on her flight, forcing the Menagerie to hold on her body tight.

"Dammit! Staying from distance aren't a good idea either...! we're need to do something!" Jun curses as Orc Kong preparing to throw its axe again toward the group.

"Getting closer only triggering that Royal Majesty arte of his...staying from the distance he going to cleave us with that axe...we need a plan." Rokurou replied worriedly as Velvet trying to thinking a plan. The Orc Kong immediately throwing its Axe again toward the group.

"Yumeko! Try to shoot his axe down! Use Flash cannon on it!" Jun told Yumeko to trying to deflect the Axe or at least pushing it back.

"Right master! **Flash cannon!** " Yumeko nodded before the UB aiming with both of her cannons and shooting two silver energy beam toward Orc Kong's axe. It surpsingly durable enough to take a blow from Yumeko's flash cannon. It only making it returned back to Orc Kong before the Code Red Daemon attempt to throw it again, only Yumeko shooting it down with her Flash cannon.

"Yumeko cannot shooting that axe forever..we're need to getting closer without Orc Kong using its Royal Majesty again." Jun said as trying to found a solution.

"Did you have a Pokemon that could making it to stop roaring?" Velvet asked Jun.

"Ah...! Jun! Those Two can prevent it bzzt!" Rotom said suddenly speaking about two of Jun's Pokemon who can stop Orc Kong. Jun raising an eyebrow before Rotom giving a sign by mimicking certain Pokemon's poses.

"Oh-ho...! Yeah i get it!" Jun said as he mustering a huge grin before taking a Poke Ball and Quick Ball.

"You have an idea Jun?" Rokurou asked.

"I am! Scalius, You're first!" Jun nodded then shouted before throwing the Quick ball to the air as it unleashing Scalius form the within before the Scaly Pokemon landed in the loud thud before roaring then bashing his knuckles together.

"Leave this to me Sensei!" Scalius said as he ready to attack Orc Kong as the Daemon retrieving back his Axe before focusing to its attention to Scalius.

"Use **Sky Uppercut** on that Orc Kong, Sent it flying!" Jun told Scalius to use his attack.

"Understood." Scalius nodded before the Kommo-O Dashes with one if his fist glowing white. Orc Kong immediately roaring again and expelling his forcefield.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Magilou asking Jun as she unsure about his idea.

"Look everyone! Scalius was..." Laphicet exclaimed as he pointing toward Scalius...who manage to keep going despite the forcefield hit him before the Scaly Pokemon landing a devastating Uppercut on the Orc Kong's chin, breaking several of its tooth and cancelling its **Royal majesty** arte. To the their surprise(sans Jun and Rotom.)

"Is that his abillity?" Velvet asked Jun who nodded by response.

"Scalius abillity is **Soundproof** bzzt. Just like the abillity name suggest, he immune to ANY Sound-based attacks! That forcefield wasn't affect him at slightest!" Rotom explaining about Scalius's Abillity: **Soundproof**.

"That means, like me who completely unaffected by any Electric-based moves. Scalius unaffected by any sound-based attacks which a perfect counter for that Orc Kong's **Royal majesty.** " Eizen commented impressed by Scalius abillity

"Have another! **Sky Uppercut!** " Scalius roared before attempt to uppercutting the Orc Kong, but the daemon counter with its left fist. Causing both of their fists clashing each other. The two quickly trading blows with each fists.

"Now is our chance right?" Rokurou asked as he preparing to attack the Orc Kong.

"Just a little bit more...! Bruno! Come on out!" Jun replied before throwing his Pokeball who unleashing Bruno from the within. The Incineroar putting a malicious slasher smile upon being released.

"ALRIGHT! BRUNO GOING TO GIVE YOU PROPER THRASHING!" Bruno shouted before dashing toward the Orc Kong who still trading blows with Scalius.

" **Throat Chop** it!" Jun told Bruno to attack as the Incineroar nodded before his left arm surrounded with black energy then he using Scalius as platform to Jump before...

" **THROAT CHOP!** " Bruno roared as the Heel Pokemon chopping Orc Kong's back neck with great force. Causing it to coughing up blood before landing to another to make it spitting more blood. Jun and co. Quickly jumps away from Yumeko while Yumeko landed safely. Laphicet quickly heal Yumeko's wounds.

"Alright, now we can attack this King Kong wannabe safely. Dual up!" Jun said before summoning Spooky and Iron plate before transforming into his **Cyber Zombie** form and after transforming, Jun making his lumbering, Zombie movements and screech briefly before his armor releasing black steams around.

"You sure about it?" Velvet asked as she unsheathing her Gauntlet-blade as Jun nodded.

"Then let's go!" Jun said before dashes and creating his ghostly scythe. Orc Kong seeing this attempting to use its **Royal majesty**...only nothing happened, to its confusion. It trying it again, only nothing came out before... " **Shadow claw!** " The Champion shouted before executing a spinning slash with its scythe, creating huge gash around the daemon body is it growled in pain.

"Is that also Bruno's abillity? That Orc Kong seems cannot using his Arte anymore Rotom." Laphicet asking the living dex about Bruno and Orc Kong inabillity to use it's **Royal majesty** anymore.

"No. It Because Bruno's Throat chop move that if it hits you, for a while you cannot use any sound-based moves bzzt. Jun ensure that thing cannot use that arte so we can attack that Orc Kong safely on the close range." Rotom explained that Bruno's **Throat Chop** preventing usage of any Sound-based moves if it hits. Laphicet once again begin taking notes to write Rotom's explanation.

"That means this is our chance!" Rokurou eagerly said before dashes toward Orc kong and attacks it with his spinning slash. Followed by Eizen who jumps and using **Stone lance** to hurt it even further then Velvet also follows the suit by clawing the daemon with her **Consuming claw**. Orc Kong grow even more angrier that not only the Menagerie still stubborn enough to fight it, but also due Bruno crippling it and taking away one of its most powerful Artes to win the fight and begin to attacks wildly. It's axe manage to slice Jun into two, but **Cyber Zombie** regeneration abillity quickly kicks in as Jun slowly arise with similar manner to a zombie revived from its graveyard with his body re-attached back to normal and healed.

"You can't kill me!" Jun taunted the Orc kong before firing a **Shadow ball** toward the Orc kong, hitting it in the face as it explodes.

" **Shadow flow!** " Velvet shouted as she attacks Orc Kong with her left hand, conjuring a flickering purple sphere upon it then Velvet ejects her Gauntlet-blade anf performs a clockwise spin, slashing the said daemon. The Daemon briefly covered by blue aura, indicating one of its stats lowered.

"Defense lowered by one stage bzzt!" Rotom informed the Menageries.

" **Mirage!** / **Form 1: Fire Burst!** " Eizen and Rokurou shouted as the two attacking Orc Kong with their arte at the same time. Damaging the daemon even more. Before the Daemon could attack back...

 _ **SFX: SLASH!**_

The Daemon roared in pain as...both of its hand being cut into pieces by Jun's **Shadow claw** and Velvet's Gauntlet-blade. Causing blood to spurts from the stumps before the Daemon screaming in pain and flailing about. Turned around Jun dashes before...

" **Sunshine Breaker!** " Jun shouted as he manifesting Supernova gauntlet before landing a devastating punch that goes through Orc Kong gut before the gauntlet "eyes" on its shoulderpad glows and unleashing a blast of light that scorches the daemon and spilling even more blood and making the daemon roared in pain. Velvet quickly runs before using Jun as a platform to Jump before...

"BEGONE!" Velvet roared as she decapitate the Orc Kong's head using her **Consuming claw** , Finally Killing the Code Red Daemon and as she landed, she devour the daemon entire body as well its head, strengthening herself and leaving only the Axe behind. Which Jun quickly takes.

"Alright, there our spoil of the fight!" Jun exclaimed before lifting the Axe that Orc Kong Previously wield. It's pretty heavy, so Jun quickly use Strength so he can lift it rather easily.

"You got a good eyes of weapon Jun!" Rokurou said impressed as he seeing Jun taking the Orc Kong Axe as the spoil of their fight

"Pretty good weapon i suppose, that indeed could be useful if you can use it Jun." Eizen said with a smirk as Jun swinging the Ax toward a tree, destroying it.

"You're right, but better i'll let Hoopa to keep it safe. I didn't interested using this axe after all." Jun said before taking prison bottle and open it. As the result, the Archdjinni itself coming out.

"Alley-Hoopa ring~! Need something Alpha origin?" Hoopa said as he presenting himself.

"Yeah, can you keep this axe safe until i found the proper time to use it?" Jun replied then asked Hoopa are he can keep Orc Kong's Axe.

"So, you call me for that? No problem, i'll keep it safe!" Hoopa said before summoning one of his ring, enlarging it then using Psychic to taking the Axe before shoving it inside the hole then unsummon it.

"Well, Hoopa sure convenient for keeping our items safe. Jun's bag has it limits for carrying items you know?" Bruno commented about Hoopa.

"That could be useful to store treasures that we'll carry as well." Eizen said before approaching Hoopa. "Hey, could you keep this as well?" He called Hoopa as he asking Hoopa to keep his Red pendant safe.

"Sure, why not? Believe in Hoopa big guy!" Hoopa replied before taking the pendant and summoning another hole and shove the pendant inside before unsummon it. "Anything else needed Jun?" he asked.

"Hoopa, the next thing that i wanted to you to ask is...I want you to keep an eye on Alola and Ultra Space if able. I'm afraid another invasion from other dimension will come to Alola like what Team Rainbow Rocket done a long time ago and if that happens, i need to stop it..." Jun said with serious tone toward the Mischief Pokemon. Rokurou and Eizen recall the time Jun spoke about Team Rainbow Rocket causing their expression becoming serious, also Rotom, Bruno, and Scalius went silent hearing about what Jun was saying. Velvet, Magilou, and Laphicet wondering what happened exactly. Hoopa seems understand what Jun means and nodded Hoopa remember throughout his offscreen conversation with the Creation trio. Team Rainbow Rocket invasion toward several world already opening several unwanted Ultra wormhole and causing Ultra space becoming Unstable that if it continued, the Ultra Space will crumble alongside every Ultra Wormholes within it, including the world within the said Ultra Wormhole, Destroying it. Even with Creation Trio and Arceus power to reversing the situation, the Ultra space still not yet fully fixed and because of this Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina decided to keep an eye of Ultra space to ensure the same thing isn't happening again...only Aether foundation and Team Skull from different dimension travelling to Desolation in the intent to invade it for their notorious goals. Hoopa didn't want to let his superior down and agreed by Jun request.

"What did Jun was saying? Rainbow rocket? What is that?" Laphicet wondering as he curious about it.

"Well, back in the Inn, Jun told us about those Rainbow Rocket guys...despite their rather funny name, they are like that crooked scientist Faba and that Coward Guzma. They are is as Jun puts it, A Team composed by different people from another dimension with the power over Legendary Pokemon like El Odio and Raigeki that Jun describe capable to destroy the world in ease." Eizen explained with a grim tone enough to make Laphicet shuddered in fear while Magilou and Velvet expression turned into disbelief.

"Jun said he even can barely manage to win against them. Compared to Abbey, they far beyond their league with their possession of Legendary Pokemon and many things that we didn't know..." Rokurou added rather seriously.

"No way..." Laphicet said in disbelief while Velvet expression turns grim hearing it.

"S-S-Seriously?! Just how many these people from another dimension who wanted to invade other dimension that not even belonged to them?" Magilou asked in disbelief and fear.

"I bet several of them either after Jun due he messing with their plan in the case of Faba and Guzma...or destroy this very world and recreating them by their own image. Just like what he probably planning..." Velvet guessed whil clenching her left fist as she reminded about Artorius's previous speech long time ago. Jun can be seen chatting wih Hoopa a bit before the Mischief Pokemon preparing another hole.

"Alright, I know you never trust anything that Those Rainbow rocket said as well trying to find out about these Aether fundation guys from other dimensions...i'll try to do what i can since Ultra space is vast, it's hard to patrol around it just in a small area." Hoopa said as Jun nodded.

"Don't forget to give me or The Creation Trio and Original one the news if anything happens." Jun said as he told Hoppa to speaks to him, Creation trio, or Original one whenever anything happens.

"Got it..." Hoopa said before entering his ring and vanished, ready to patroling around Alola and Ultra Space.

"You told him to protect your world doesn't it?" Velvet asked Jun.

"Not really, I'm just tasking him to searching about anomaly in Ultra Space and of course, patroling all over Alola ." Jun replied before he returned into normal then fixing his cap.

"Great, now let's go before we're forgetting our objective." Velvet said stoically before walking away, Jun returning both Bruno and Scalius back to their Poke ball each before along with everyone else, following Velvet.

* * *

During the trip...

"Whew, That Orc kong was pretty strong foe isn't he Jun?" Rokurou said about Orc Kong.

"Indeed those Code red daemon was a very formidable foe, but nothing that we can't handle if we're fighting them together of course." Jun said as he reading the message that presumably from his family or friend from Rotomdex.

"You two just wanted something good to train on...not mention Jun cannot keep his mouth shut about challenges and anything too..." Velvet replied giving both boys an annoyed look.

"Sorry..." Jun meekly apologized.

"I'm not in it just for myself. If I get stronger, I'll be more helpful in your battles." Rokurou said as he clenching his left fist.

"He is right, we're need more battles to getting more experience and naturally getting stronger. So we didn't turned into the load for your quest Velvet." Jun added.

"This counts toward the repayment of my debt too..." Rokurou said mentioning about his debt to Velvet.

"But you two don't deny at least part of it was for yourself." Velvet replied stoically.

"Training is important Velvet, they aren't call me the Pokemon trainer for nothing." Jun replied before letting Rotom go and floating around him.

"Of course not. Every true swordsman wants to train so they can improve themselves. Just like what Jun said, Training is important." Rokurou added.

"It might be a little late to ask, but what debt exactly you repaying Rokurou?" Eizen asked what kind of debt that he repaying to Velvet.

"Oh yeah, i'm asking the same thing too..." Jun added toward Rokurou as the Yaksha giving a chuckle before answering their question.

"My sword is my life. When i was separated from it, Velvet told me where to find it. Also she broke me free from a 500-year-long prison sentence." Rokurou explained a she recalling the moment Velvet freed him from his prison in Titania and told him where his sword was being kept by Abbey.

"You say that like it's an after thought." Eizen replied with his usual shrug.

"Geez, that's a long sentence bzzzt..." Rotom commented in disbelief.

"Live by sword, Die by sword...you live exactly like that doesn't it Rokurou?" Jun asked Rokurou.

"Exactly, especially during the time where i was still staying with my family...living as Rangetsu not exactly easy." Rokurou replied to Jun.

"What does it means Live By Sword, Die by Sword?" Laphicet wondering.

"If I recall, it was a proverb. One who uses violence can expect a violent response." Velvet explained toward Laphicet. "And that's why i can't fully trust you." She replied sharply toward Rokurou.

"Violence being replied by another for short..." Jun added as Laphicet can only bow his head wistfully.

"I don't follow. Us Rangetsu men are reowned for our duty and commitment." Rokurou said toward Velvet.

"As i expect from a Samurai. You following Bushido code aren't you?" Jun asked Rokurou who nodded by response.

"Actually, now that you mention it. Rangetsu's and Kazami's a pretty unusual last name..." Laphicet commented about both Rokurou and Jun's last name.

"I came from another world, what do you expect Laphicet? This last name rather common in my world." Jun replied while fixing his cap.

"I heard your family specializes in unconventional swords and fighting styles." Eizen said toward Rokurou.

"That's true. Our ancestor was a swordsman from way off in another country who came to this land a long time ago." Rokurou replied as he putting a deep thought.

"A foreign swordsman, huh? I guess that explains why your swords and techniques stand out so much." Velvet comented as she putting her index finger under her chin.

"He had quite a hard time getting by in this unusual land until he taken in by an aristocratic family." Rokurou continued his explanation as he crossing his arms. "Ever since, the Rangetsu clan has accepted the rule of their benefactors, and has served them in repayment of their debt."

"Served them...as bodyguards?" Velvet asked.

"Bodyguards, assassin, spies, body doubles...and soldiers too..." Rokurou replied.

"Whatever the order, your family will carry it through..." Eizen said toward Rokurou.

"Man, that's one impressive family..." Jun said impressed by Rokurou's family.

" "Always return that which you've borrowed, even if you must repay it with your life." That was our ancestor's creed." Rokurou explained about the creed of his ancestor "In truth, four of my five older brothers are dead." He continued to explain about his older brothers, four which already died in rather sad tone.

"...Even if that cost their life, they will do anything to live by their ancestor creed...while that impressive, I'm kinda sad hearing about it though..." Jun commented wistfully hearing Rokurou's Older siblings is dead. It remind him of three of his Older siblings who busy with their respective job and rarely going home.

"You have to admit, we take our sense of duty seriously." Rokurou said toward Jun and Laphicet.

"Of course they are..." Jun replied as he scratching his head.

"Y-Yeah..." Laphicet added nervously.

"...All right, I get it. You and your family are all tied to your sense of honor." Velvet replied.

"That seems to be the case. We can count on him... as long as he's on our side, at least." Eizen added.

"Oh come on, that's not fair." Rokurou complained.

After the group resting for a while to eat and recovering themselves from the battle against Orc Kong. They continued their journey to solve the request that Tabatha give to them.

Meanwhile in the Ultra space...

"Darn it, this place sure vast as he said..." Hoopa commented as he flying around the Ultra space, Observing several Ultra wormholes in different colors that possibly can lead into different world. "Nothing wrong as for now, then..." He about to reply only suddenly, a bright orange light can be seen dashes forward from a far. "What is that?" The Mischief Pokemon wondering before pulling a Binoculars from one of his ring and begin to obrseving the said bright orange light.

From what Hoopa seen, it bright light revealed to be a Pokemon with Regal, white-lion like appearance with third eye on its forehead. The said Pokemon also carrying three passengers with Ultra Recon squad outfit, albeit it wasn't the real Ultra recon squad at all, rather a group of different person. One of them rather a familliar Blonde young girl with green eyes.

"A Solgaleo carrying passengers? I better told him about this...!" Hoopa commented before summoning his ring who enlarged and forming a portal before the Mischief Pokemon enters in

Back to the Menageries, The group once again being stopped by yet another Code Red Daemon that lives nearby Galles lake road area. The appearance of this Daemon similar to Lamia in many medias, a humanoid woman with snake lower body and have green scaly skin. It called Echidna and the Daemon shown much faster and agile than Orc Kong, manage to dodging Jun and co. Attack rather easily.

"HISSS!" Echidna hissed as she firing several sonic booms toward Jun.

"Damn Snake, no one asking about you! **Razor Cluster!** " Jun shouted indignantly as he summoning Penumbra before firing multiple razor blue crescent toward Echidna. Both of their attacks clashing each other before exploding.

"Whoo! A worthy foe to kill!" Rokurou exclaimed with gleed before using **Form 3: Water Hammer** toward Echidna. It hits and damaging the Daemon greatly, suggesting it weak against water.

" **Frigid Photon!** " Eizen added by executing his arte toward Echidna, the attacks hits and damaging it even further. However, the enraged Echidna counters with her Tail slap which Jun Immediately block with his gauntlet before Rokurou and Eizen attacks it again.

"Rotom! We need your analysis for this...!" Velvet said toward Rotom before she extending her Gauntlet-blade, ready to attack Echidna. Rotom nodded before quickly analyzing Echidna. After a while, he got the result.

"The Second code red daemon that we encountered bzzt! Echidna which is Apodous Daemon, it maybe sliglty weaker than Orc Kong...but it more faster and agile! She weak against Water and Martial or Fighting-based attacks bzzt!" Rotom explained his analysis as Velvet preparing her attack.

"Thanks for that..." Velvet said before dashes toward Echidna. "I'll devour you!" She roared as she executing a claw swipes toward Echidna, damaging it and therionized herself into apodous. " **Harsh rebuttal!** " She shouted as she strikes Echidna with her left leg horizontally to the right twice, then follows with a full-spin clockwise kick while trailing her leg on the ground, then she proceeding to use Searing edge to push the Echidna even further before... " **Hit it! Break Boost!** " She roared as Velvet leaps high into the air and lands in front of Echidna, the impact resulting in forming cracks in the ground in a large arc in front of her, pillars of energy bursting from the cracks, damaging the Echidna even further. Echidna proceeding to spit poisonous liquid toward her before a red and silver glows interupts them.

" **Dual-Type combo: Metal Annihilator!** " Jun shouted before proceeding to block the poisonous liquid with his armor so it didn't hit Velvet, unaffected by the poison Jun quickly forming a pair of Gigantic energy gears before... " **Gear Grind!** " He roared as he bringing the gear toward Echidna, the gear struck and begin to grinding her mercilessly, causing it hissed in pain as she struggling to get the gear off her. "Kikai de hakai da! **Blaze kick!** " He shouted again before his entire armor heating up and transferring energy that flows to his right foot before landing an explosive fire kick toward Echidna. The force and explosion from the kick enough to sent the Code Red Daemon crashes toward several boulders and burning it badly and the kick also leaving a line of magma as well

"Not bad..." Velvet said toward Jun.

"It still not over yet..." Jun said as Echidna quickly recovers before slithering toward the group with an intent to attack them.

"Oh i see! Then let's go!" Rokurou said before dashes toward Echidna to attack her, however Echidna quickly taking a deep breath before...

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Echidna roared as she conjuring an explosive red sphere of energy in front of Rokurou who quickly exploding, damaging the Yaksha massively.

"Guagh...!" Rokurou coughed up blood before falling to the ground and knocked unconscious.

"Tch! You careless...!" Velvet shouted toward Rokurou.

"Rokurou!" Eizen and Laphicet shouted as they're realize he knocked out cold.

"Bad news bzzt! Rokurou Knocked out bzzt!" Rotom warned in worry.

"Hang in there buddy!" Jun said as he dashes quickly before knocking Echidna aside to prevent her devouring Rokurou. Jun quickly taking a diamond-shaped medicine, A.K.A Revive and quickly put it on Rokurou's mouth and forcing him to swallow the medicine while Eizen and Velvet quickly deal with Echidna to kill her.

"Guh..!" Rokurou suddenly woke up before rubbing his head in pain. "What the hell is happening...?" He asked.

"Echidna knocked you out cold with her arte..Be careful next time." Jun replied that Rokurou was Knocked out cold by Echidna's arte before Laphicet moves in and heals Rokurou too.

"I was careless, thanks anyway Jun. You too Laphicet..." Rokurou said before proceeding to dashes toward Echidna, joining Velvet and Eizen to beat it up.

"Rotom, could you explain the Arte that Echidna use against Rokurou before?" Jun asked Rotom who quickly analyzing Echidna again.

" **Blood moon** is the name of the arte bzzt. User conjuring a red energy sphere with like its namesake suggest, shaped like a moon before exploding. It can deal massive damage if you getting caught on it..." Rotom explained about Echidna Blood Moon arte.

"Well, that means no more mister Nice guy!" Jun said before taking two Net Balls. "Don! Atago! You're on!" He shouted before throwing the Net ball to the air who opened and releasing both Don Magnifico and Atago from the within.

"Ayyy caramba~! Let's go!" Don Magnifico exclaimed as the Shiny Ludicolo doing a backspin before preparing himself to fight.

"Alright Admiral. I'm waiting for your command!" Atago said as the Wishiwashi appears in her solo form, floating nearby Jun by unknown means.

"That Fish looks sad...but cute too." Laphicet commented about Atago.

"Ah, Thanks kiddo. You're such a sweet adorable kid aren't you?" Atago replied and smiling toward Laphicet, which the Malak scratched the back of his head and smiled nervously.

"A Small fish? Wait...it supposed on the water and flopping on the land! How did it even floating?" Magilou wondering how Atago floating around Jun.

"Don't ask." Jun, Rotom, Don Magnifico, and Atago replied at the same time toward Magilou with serious look. Magilou can only weakly nodded.

"Hey! Don is back with...A small fish? Is that weak-looking fish also a Pokemon too?" Rokurou wondered as his attention was aimed toward Don Magnifico and especially, Atago.

"It floating on the land too...things just getting weirder and interesting at the same time...but why Jun bringing a helpless fish Pokemon to take this code red daemon?" Velvet wondering before using her Tearing thorn to push Echidna aside, only the Daemon defending herself with her tail.

"Careful, even with its small body, I bet that fish has a powerful abillity that it hides beneath its pitiful-looking appearance." Eizen told the two to don't underestimate Jun's Pokemon.

"Indeed...that Echidna will doomed. Atago, do it." Jun said toward the Wishiwashi who nodded. Atago's eyes moisten before it glows blue before suddenly she surrounded by a school of fish-shaped energy and she glows brighter. Surprising the Menageries.

"What the heck...?" Rokurou asked in shock about what Just happened.

"Look!" Laphicet shouted as he pointing Atago slowly combining with these school of fish-shaped energy, slowly becoming bigger and bigger before the glows died out followed by a huge splash of water. Atago turned into her Schooling form, shocking the Menageries as they're witnessing Atago's schooling form who rather very Menacing and much bigger than the current foes that they're encounter so far aside Orc Kong.

"Goodness...!" Rokurou exclaimed in shock.

"Holy moly! It become bigger!" Magilou shouted as she shocked seeing Atago's schooling form.

"Whoa! Its Creepy...but it also cool!" Laphicet exclaimed eagerly.

"Okay! All firearms already set and ready...Admiral, I'm ready for launch." Atago said with much deeper voice.

"Okay! Launch everything that you've got toward that Snake daemon Echidna there...! Don't let it escape or countering our attacks. That's all!" Jun told Atago to attack with everything she got.

"Right Admiral!" Atago said before she glaring toward Echidna who seems intimidated by not only the sheer size of Atago's Schooling form, but also her more Menacing, monstrous appearance.

"J-Jun...How did that fish becoming bigger like that?" Velvet asking Jun in disbelief seeing Atago.

"Ask Rotom about that, he know it more than me." Jun said before Rotom quickly joins them.

"There you go Bzzt! Atago's Species is Wishiwashi, check it out!" Rotom said before his screen showing Wishiwashi in its Solo form and Schooling form.

 **=Wishiwashi, the Small fry Pokemon. Pure Water-type, The Solo form, their default form are awfully weak and tasty to the point being on the bottom of the food chain of Ocean so they move in schools. When it's in a jam, it's eyes moisten and began to shine who is visible almost 25 miles away. Attracting its comrades to stand together against their enemies and combining each other through their abillity, Schooling that turning them into Wishiwashi Schooling form. The united force of this form boasts an immense strength that whenever it firing Water gun, the power exceeds that of Hydro pump enough to destroy large ships in ease and because of its menacing appearance, many fled from it and it Called "Demon of the Sea", feared near and far. However, despite its impressive strength, if it injured enough in battle and their numbers dwindle, they become regular school and fled until they're recover from their wounds.=** -Rotomdex explanation about Wishiwashi.

"Holy crud...from a small fish from the bottom of food chain turned into a big, menacing fish that referred as Demon of the sea...talk about turning out the table...get me?" Rokurou commented about Atago's species.

"Just like Ruination?" Velvet asked Jun.

"Unlike Ruination though. Stakataka banded together from 150 lifeforms wasn't abillity. Unlike Atago, her Schooling form came from her abillity. Not her natural biology." Jun replied.

"I can't help but impressed somehow, a school of fish from the bottom of the food chain band together to create a more imposing and menacing form to deal with their predator, now that's the true companionship." Eizen praised.

Echidna however, despite intimidated attempting to attack Atago by lunging toward her, the Wishiwashi stay firm before deploying her natural "weapons" that basically formed from multiple "Wishiwashis" who all aiming toward Echidna before...

"Open Fire! **Water Pulse!** " Atago shouted before she firing multiple balls of water toward Echidna, bombarding the daemon with multiple explosive waters, causing it forced to slither to dodge, however the relentless Water pulse attacks manage to hit the daemon hard, enough to sent it reeling and confusing it.

"Man! That's one hell firepower! Or should i say Water power since she is Water-type Pokemon? Whatever, she pretty much living battleship!" Magilou commented in amazement.

"Not even Van eltia firepower could match those Water pulses bombardment i admit..." Eizen added as he impressed by Atago's Water pulse attack.

"Don! Use **Rain dance** to strengthen our water-based attacks!" Jun told Don Magnifico to use one of his moves.

"Si Senor! Leave it to mi!" Don Magnifico said before he dancing around.

"What are he doing?" Velvet wondering with a rather annoyed look until her question answered by the sky slowly darken, covered in black clouds before rain begin to fall, Surprising the Menageries.

"He summoning rain by dancing? Seriously?!" Magilou said in disbelief yet she seems a bit...jealous.

"Don Magnifico can summon rain by dancing? How?" Rokurou wondering as He quickly attacks Echidna with Shooting star, followed by Eizen who using Quickness to increasing party's speed one by one. Echidna attempt to counter with her Blood moon, only Jun quickly steps in and using Protect to defend everyone from the blast, though he knocked aside by the force from the attack.

"There also Pokemon moves that can change weather on their own liking. **Rain dance** is one of them bzzt! User can summon Rain in the battle that weaken Fire-based attacks, increasing the power of Water-based attacks, as well activating any Pokemon abillities that connected to Rain bzzt!" Rotom explained.

"Abillity that connected to rain? Like?" Eizen wondering as he dodging Echidna attacks before Don Magnifico pulling a rather confident smile.

"You'll see!" Jun said before switched to Splash plate form as suddenly, Don Magnifico speed-blitzing everyone else, to their shock before landing a **Waterfall** , Shoryuken-style toward Echidna and sent it flying before he jumps quickly toward Echidna and...

"This ain't going to be pretty for you amigo! **Ice Punch!** " Don Magnifico said before his left fist surrounded by cold energy then landing a powerful punch that sent Echidna Plummeting to the ground. Echidna recovers and quickly firing few Sonic booms, only Don Magnifico quickly dodging it with his increased speed in a dancing fashion.

"He becoming faster in the rain..." Eizen commented as he witnessing Don Magnifico quickly and effortlessly dodging Echidna's attacks easily.

"That probably his abillity if i'm correct right?" Laphicet asked.

"Right bzzt! **Swift swim** is Don Magnifico's abillity. The abillity that only activated in rain, Don Magnifico Speed increased greatly, making him faster as long it was in rain bzzt!" Rotom explained about **Swift swim** which Laphicet once again writing about it on his note.

"That is why you told him to summon rain right?" Velvet asked Jun.

"Indeed, now let's finish this Daemon!" Jun said before he summon Zap plate and assuming Dual-type combo **Shinobi of Storm: Raijuuemon** again and dashes toward Echidna alongside Velvet, Eizen, and Rokurou. Echidna still struggling to attacks Don Magnifico with her attacks, but The Shiny Ludicolo manage to dodging and counterback with either his Ice Punch or Waterfall effortlessly due his Swift swim.

"You'll going pay for knocking me out before! **Form 3: Water Hammer!** " Rokurou shouted before executing his arte toward Echidna. The Water hammer strengthened by rain and damaging Echidna badly, stuns her.

"You wide open, burn!/ **Water Pulse!** " Eizen and Atago shouted at the same time as they're launched their respective attacks(for Eizen case, his **Draconic dive** ) toward Echidna. The Daemon however quickly recovers then using Her **Blood Moon** arte to counter the attack, resulting huge explosion. Echidna manage to back off and firing several Sonic booms toward them.

"Out the way...Out the way!" Jun roared as he using **Liquidation** to slash all of the sonic booms and dashes toward Echidna alongside Velvet and Don Magnifico who manage to go ahead first. Echidna trying to keep her distance by unleashing spiky tendrills made from darkness but Velvet and Jun dodging and cutting several of them all in rather ease with their respective weapons each.

" **Shell Splitter**!" Velvet shouted as she slashes Echidna with her-gauntlet blade repetitively damaging it before kicking and slashing her with Gouging spin, damaging it.

" **Parabolic Charge!** " Jun followed as his body surrounded by Electricity before stabbing both of his Ninjatous toward the ground, sending a wave of electrical energy that zaps Echidna, causing it screeched in pain. Jun proceed to absorb some electricity that zapping Echidna, healing him. Echidna furious enough that it unleashing more Tendrills toward the two, only Velvet unleashing her consuming claw to cutting all of them before Don Magnifico followed by crashing toward Echidna with his **Waterfall** , pushing her toward nearby boulder, destroying it. Taking a chance to change form, Jun summon Draco plate before. "Dual Up!" He shouted as both Splash and Draco plate combined into a single Western Dragon, made from water before it diving toward Jun and crashes toward him, resulting a huge splash of water and draconic energy who quickly fusing with him.

"Another Dragon-based form huh..." Eizen commented in wary.

"Can't wait to see..." Velvet replied sarcastically.

"Admiral! Be careful...!" Atago warned as the water quickly splashes away, revealing the new dual-type combo.

Jun now wearing Black bodysuit and clad in Blue Sea Serpent or Sea Dragon-themed jacket/robe. His head wearing what appeares to be a Dragon-themed helmet that made from Blue Jelly-like substance that hardened to form the said helmet. The water and draconic energy covered Jun's legs with Blue guard with Lavender lines as they have claw symbols on them. The helmet also has lavender-colored visor and a pair of large, yellow Gerenuk-like horns grow from each side of the helmet. The Symbol of Draco plate appear on the right side on his jacket while the Symbol of Splash plate appear on the left side on his jacket. Finally, he got a chestplate in the shape of Dragon's face with blue eyes.

 _ **BGM: Mystic Liquid by Kamen rider Girls.**_

" **Dual-type combo: Hydraviathan!** " Jun announced as he from the portholes of his hands, he unleash a huge amount of liquid who reshaping and hardening themselves into a pair of huge claws made from water.

"A Sea dragon-themed combo?! Oh my god...he got a pair of Velvet's claws except they're made from water...!" Magilou commented as she surprised by Jun's combo.

" **Hydraviathan** added bzzt! Dragon and Water dual type combo bzzzt!" Rotom said again, updating his data. Echidna isn't pleased and immediately slither toward Jun.

" **Dragon claw!** " The transformed boy shouted as Jun greeted her by slamming both his claws toward Echidna, crushing and damaging the daemon.

"Man, that one strong combo! That claws just deadly as their size too!" Rokurou commented excitedly witnessing the strength of Jun's new dual type combo.

"It also can manipulate water and hardening them into weapons. From what i see...Jun's creativity knows no bounds...he one impressive kid to be fair." Eizen commented before firing another Frigid Photon toward Echidna, it hits and knocking the daemon even further.

"Nice try with that claws..." Velvet replied flatly before slashing Echidna with her **Consuming claws** , therionized her again into Apodous. Jun giving a rather confident smile before landing another swipes from his claw. Damaging Echidna even further. Echidna attempt to use her **Blood Moon** arte toward Jun and Velvet, only...

"Locked on! **Water Pulse!** " Atago shouted before the Wishiwashi firing several **Water pulses** toward Echidna, forcng her to dodge their attacks and cancelling her Arte. However, she quickly greeted by Velvet's **Shell Splitter** and Rokurou's **Shooting star** , damaging her. Echidna attempt to lunging toward the two...however...

" **Waterfall!** " Both Jun and Don Magnifico shouted as they delivering a devastating uppercut after their body engulfed by water, sending Echidna flying. Laphicet and Atago took this as a chance to firing their spells/attacks toward Echidna, both of their attacks causing explosion that sent Echidna plummeting to the ground. Realized she outmatched by the Menageries, she quickly fled and jump toward the lake.

"Dammit! She trying to run!" Rokurou growled angrily as he annoyed by their foe fleeing from the battle.

"Not for long..." Jun said calmly before his body glows blue. A dragon made of water emerged out from Jun's body as the group wondering what happened next before the Dragon slamming into Jun. Burst out from Jun's back was a Dragon's tail could be seen sticking out, it hits the ground once.

"Whoa! That one Huge tail you've got Thug boy!" Magilou commented in glee seeing the tail.

"Holy crud! Not even your Tyrantrum and Salamander transformation has a tail that huge!" Rokurou added as he shocked while Eizen and Velvet looks surprised while Laphicet watching curiously about what are Jun going to do. Don and Atago just as surprised as the other two while Jun turned his attention into the lake. Echidna meanwhile trying to swim away as far as she can from the Menageries, fearing her life but she aren't going nowhere...

"You're not getting AWAY!" Jun shouted before using his tail like a sword and slash across the lake, leaving the Menageries and his Pokemon in shocked reaction from what they're just the slash in the water, Echidna found herself been stick and couldn't move no matter how many times she tried. Not wasting time, Jun turned his attention into Atago and Don. "You two! Freeze the lake along with that daemon with **Ice beam!** " He told Atago and Don to freeze Echidna along with the lake.

"Are you serious?!" Magilou asking Jun in shock before Atago and Don Magnifico quickly getting close to the lake. Atago deploying four "drones" made from her Schooling form body pieces while Don Magnifico taking a deep breath.

" **Ice Beam!** " Both Pokemon shouted before firing cyan energy beam from their mouth and as for Atago, her "drones" each toward the lake and freezing everything upon contact, including Echidna herself who frozen like a popsicle as she unable to move. This is surprising the Menageries even more.

"Now!" Jun said as he jumped down to the frozen ice before him. Then the transformed champion slide forward on through the ice field in high speed toward the frozen solid Echidna. " **Dragon TAIL!** " He roared before he swung his Tail who glows blue across the ice as the tip become extremely sharp also hard and shattered the Echidna. The Code Red Daemon exploded as Jun immediately jump high into the air and performed a high-air somersault back to the land as several ice fragments falls around him like stars.

 _ **BGM Ended.**_

"Wow...it's beautiful" Laphicet said in awe watching the ice fragments falling from the sky. Eizen merely smiling while Rokurou giving a rather confident smile.

"Woo! Way to go Jun...! that's how we're Menagerie roll!" Magilou cheered up as Rotom and Rokurou giving a deadpan look toward her.

"You aren't even helping bzzt..." Rotom commented in annoyed tone.

"Hmph,You showoff as always...but, that's a great performance." Velvet said impressed by Jun.

"Ah...it was...uh..." Jun try to reply as he clearly embarassed and blushing.

"Aww, you two such a great couple aren't you?" Magilou teased both of teens, Velvet growled in annoyance while Jun vehemently Blushing. To her amusement.

"You keep saying that word I'll devour you..." Velvet threatened Magilou, who slowly back off and snickered in response.

"A-A-A-Anyway guys...! L-L-Let's move on before anything happens again...!" Jun nervously said before returning both Don and Atago back to their Pokeballs then proceeding to walk away followed by the Menageries.

"Jun, You'd better get into Velvet's pants before someone else took her over bzzt~." Rotom whispered with naughty grin toward Jun, this is making the Champion turns red even further.

"SHUT IT ROTOM!" Jun shouted angrily and blushing vehemently before comically pulling both of Rotomdex cheeks, causing Rokurou to snickered and Magilou putting a chesire cat-grin seeing Jun's reaction from Rotom's word.

"Gyaaaa! Error! Error! Someone's help Bzzt! Bzzzt!" Rotom screaming in panic and pain as he struggling to escape from Jun. Velvet could only sighed while Laphicet is worried.

"Are they're fighting? But Echidna already died right?" Laphicet asked Velvet.

"Let them be and let's focus to our request...I'm already had enough with all these fights #sigh" Velvet sighed before looking toward Jun who still pulling both of Rotom's cheeks before "Me with Jun huh...?" She thought before she remember a certain friend from her hometown and her brother's word before he died.

" _I think you're not going to found any potential Husband with your prowess Sis..."_

" _Oh Velvet...Ignore what Laphicet said! Someday, there someone that found your fighting capabillities is the one who made you look attractive for them and they will becoming your true love~"_

"#Sigh...I Suppose you're right Niko, though...i'm not ready...not yet for now..." Velvet thought remembering those words before the Menagerie continuing their trip.

* * *

Meanwhile in another side of the lake

An Ultra Wormhole appears before a Solgaleo, carrying three passengers sprung out and landed there at the same time the wormhole vanished.

"You're sure it was here?" One of the passenger, who clearly a male with Blonde hair behind his helmet said toward another Passenger as he jumped from Solgaleo's back, followed by the other Two passengers. One passenger who clearly a female quickly press a button on her Ride pager, returning Solgaleo back there.

"Phyco-san said Jun-san was here, the Dimension that know as Desolation." The Female replied before she pressing another button on her Ride pager, the passenger clothes quickly changed to their usual outfit, the said girl revealed to be Jun's old friend...Lillie.

"Geez Lillie, you'd so worried about Jun that you decided to chasing him to another dimension too? Jun can take care of himself you know, he not going to be happy if we came without warning like this..." The boy in Blonde speaking toward Lillie and he revealed to be Gladion, Lillie's older brother

"You know WHAT KIND PERSON Jun-san is right? I don't want he to started fighting just because someone annoys him nor he taking unnecessary challenges by doing something stupid..." Lillie said worriedly toward Gladion as she remember Jun's rather short fuse and reckless as well challenge-seeking nature, during their Journey whenever they're together, Lillie always the one who kept Jun in check whenever his bad attitude kicks in, basically acted as the only sane woman whenever travelling with him.

"Man, You're really like to travel alongside Jun so much huh Lillie? Good to you then because Jun and you just happened to be a good couple!" The third and last Passenger teased with a huge smile on his face. He revealed to be a boy around Jun and Gladion's age with Dark green hair and gray eyes. The Boy wearing Black shirt and orange hawaiian shorts, Orange shoes, and orange bag. He also has tanned skin like Jun does. He was Jun's best friend even since his first arrival in Alola, Hau.

"N-N-No Hau-san! We're just friends and n-n-nothing more...! don't think anything funny about us...!" Lillie denied while blushing greatly. Hau's statement quickly annoys Gladion who glaring toward the green-haired boy.

"What do you mean GOOD COUPLE that You're talking about Hau...?!" Gladion asked indignantly toward Hau, who try to calming him down while nervously smiling.

"Errr...Calm down Gladion. I Mean...they're pretty much great together almost in everything! He the one who look after Lillie when you was going to Kanto right?" Hau replied as he gulped seeing Gladion a bit furious.

"#Ahem...You've got the point, but don't think too deeply about these two...Lillie and Jun just friend, nothing more and nothing less..." Gladion said slightly annoyed. Lillie can only giving an exasperated sigh before suddenly from bushes, a pack of Wolf daemons jumps from there and surrounds the three. Surprising them.

"Whoa! Those wolves are...Pokemon too right?" Hau wondered while surprised seeing the Wolf daemons.

"I Don't think so...they seems wanted to kill us, we're need to fight..." Gladion commented with a scowl before taking a Pokeball from his belt.

"Brother, I'm going to show you the result of my Training alongside Jun-san...! i'm no longer need to be protected because is my turn to protect everyone...!" Lillie said confidently before she take a Luxury ball from her bag.

"That's the spirit Lillie! I'm happy for that too! If Jun heard about what you just said, he will be proud and happy to you." Hau replied before taking a Poke ball from his belt. The Wolf daemons growled toward the three, preparing to pouncing their targets.

"Adapting on every single type available, bare your claws and fangs and shred everything on your way! Silvally! Get'em!" Gladion shouted as he throwing his Pokeball to the air who unleashing a Pokemon within. It was chimeric, quadruped Pokemon with short black fur and silver mane, complete with mechanical parts,a circular, metallic drive on each side on the head, with a white circle crossed by a metal line. On top of its head is a large, axe-like fur or feather crest. The tip of the crest as a hooked, metallic piece, while the back has three white feathers. It has blue fish-like tail, Insectoid green rear legs, and black feline-like hind legs. This is Silvally, Gladion's signature Pokemon who also a Legendary Pokemon. The Synthetic Pokemon proceeding to roar loudly, intimidating the Wolf daemons by its intense fighting spirit and aura while Gladion added the intimidating factor by doing his signature pose.

"I'm counting on you Snowy!" Lillie followed as she throwing her Luxury ball to the air, releasing a Pokemon within. It was a pale blue Nine-tailed fox Pokemon with blue eyes who after appearing, Hail immediately crashing down due its abillity: Snow warning. That was Snowy, An Alolan Ninetales that Lillie capture as one of her Pokemon following the Necrozma's accident. Snowy proceeding to giving an icy cold death glare toward several Wolf dameons, who some of them fled in fear seeing it.

"Decidueye! It's Party time!" Lastly, Hau shouted before throwing his Pokeball to the air who quickly unleashing a Pokemon within. The Pokemon in question is tall, avian Pokemon that resembles owl with green leafy hood, white body, and beige-colored wings that also acted as its hand. It basically a Robin hood-themed Owl Pokemon, it also wearing a green Goggles with red visor A.K.A Safety Goggles to preventing it getting damaged by Snowy's Hail. That was Decidueye, Hau's starter Pokemon that he received as Rowlet after Jun receiving Bruno who that time was a Litten from Prof. Kukui. Not wasting any time to waiting Hau's command, Decidueye quickly shooting some of the Wolf daemon down with his Arrows A.K.A **Spirit Shackle** in a blink of an eye, killing them instantly. "Whoa, don't need to be on rush. I'm not yet to told you..." He commented that Decidueye seems impatient. But the Arrow Quill Pokemon merely giving a rather confident smirk toward his trainer.

"You're going to regret to messing with us you bunch of naughty dogs..." Gladion said before taking a cyan disc-like device before preparing to inserting it toward Silvally's drive. Lillie giving a confident smile as Snowy preparing to attack, the three trainers quickly battling against the pack of Daemon with their Pokemon. Without they're knowing however...Guzma and his Golisopod is watching from a far.

"Master Guzma! Madam prez's children was here...!" Golisopod said toward Guzma.

"Indeed they are...! but they ain't the same one that we're looking for..." Guzma commented as he Observing Lillie and Gladion from a far.

"Not the one that we're looking for?" Golisopod wondering what Guzma means.

"Just look at Lillie's appearance. Her outfit is different and that brat Gladion's Null is already evolving...not to mention they're brought Old Hala's Grandson too, they're clearly from that brat Jun Kazami's world probably." Guzma said before putting a slasher smile as he pulling his Beast Gun and Blade. "Shall we found out about it?" He asked Golisopod with sinister tone.

"Understood..." Golisopod nodded before the two preparing to encounter the three young trainers, ready to destroy them if he wants too. The two followed by Guzma's pair of Ultra Hybrids too as well.

Back to the Menageries again...

"Hatchoo!" Jun sneezed suddenly.

"Bless you..." Velvet said toward Jun before giving him a tissue to wipe out his nose.

"Seems someone speaking about me...or i thought something's bad is happening..." Jun replied before wiping up his nose with the tissue.

"Please don't said that or else we're going to be ambushed again..." Velvet replied with an annoyed look.

"Sorry..." Jun apologized before fixing his cap.

"Come on bzzt! We're almost on the location where our client is waiting...!" Rotom said toward the group but again...

"Who goes there?!" Suddenly two masked man appeared and shouted toward them.

"#gulp..Me and my Big mouth..." Jun said as he gulped seeing the two masked man as he, again...tempting fate. Velvet giving an annoyed look toward him. "Oh come on! I know you're going to blame me about this!" He complained indignantly.

"Again thanks to Jun's big mouth...but whatever..." Velvet facepalmed before she and the rest of Menageries(sans Magilou and Rotom) taking battle stance.

"What on earth are guards doing here?" Rokurou wondering before preparing his dual Kukris while Jun Summoning Penumbra gauntlet. Rokurou's question answered as both Masked man summoning Lamia malak with total of two of them with similar nearly similar appearance to Echidna daemon prior.

"The hell?! They've got two Echidna under their sleeve?!" Jun growled angrily.

"It wasn't bzzt! It was malakhim! Not daemon..! they're called Primal Python!" Rotom corrected as he showing Primal Python's picture.

"We're need to watch out! These Two malakhim aren't pushover...!" Rokurou warned as he ready to attack

"They're no ordinary sellswords!" Eizen added before cracking his knuckles.

"Can't be helped, but i'm trying to hold my boiling blood here due we're need to focused to our mission." Jun said before he concentrating. "Double Team!" He shouted before creating two clones of himself. While the Two masked man rather surprised, they're quickly dashes toward the to attack accompanied by their Primal Python. Jun and co. Responded in kind as they're quickly dashes toward their opponent as fight is unavoidable.

Many thrashing seconds later...

 **SFX: CRASH! KABLAM!**

"Gyah!" Both masked man being sent flying by Jun and Bruno who he sent out offscreen with their respective attacks each, causing explosion that knocks them out and their Primal Python also dead. It revealed Jun and his clones assuming different dual-type combos each, Prime Jun assuming **Hydraviathan** ,Second Jun assuming **Ghost of Cumulonimbus** , while the last one assuming **Cyber Zombie**. Velvet can be seen wrapping back her left arm while Eizen dusting off his arms, Rokurou checking his blade condition while Laphicet healing the group with his healing arte. Jun other two clones vanishes before he returned to normal, visibly exhausted.

"Good lord, these Lamia-based opponents all Possessing **Blood moon** arte huh? These two masked assholes also pretty much put a good fight..." Jun huffed as he wiping out some sweats from his forehead and taking off his hat, fixing his hair before wearing his hat again.

"Indeed...Echidna could probably evolved from one of these Primal Python due immense Malevolence exposed upon her." Eizen replied toward Jun

"Sheesh...Whaddaya suppose they were guarding anyway?" Rokurou asked what these Masked man supposed to be guarding in annoyed tone.

"A little lost lamb, perhaps." Velvet replied while crossing her arm in front of her bosoms.

"You think they're holding Mendi captive?" Rokurou wondered.

"The Only answer is we need to find it out. That's all." Jun said toward Rokurou a she seems slightly struggling to stand. "O-Ouch..." He groaned in pain before kneeling down as Laphicet hurries toward him.

"Hang in there Jun, you're assuming three combos at once! Your stamina already drained so much...stay here for a sec..." Laphicet said worriedly before healing Jun and trying to replenish his stamina. Jun merely nodded before letting Laphicet to do his thing.

"Don't waste too much of your energy on unnecessary performance, it wouldn't ended up well for you..." Velvet said toward Jun before helping him to stand up. "Can you stand now?" She asked.

"Of course..." Jun replied weakly with a confident smile despite his condition. Making Velvet wondering that despite he clearly tired, Jun still musing a strength to smile. Maybe he trying to assuring her and the others that he fine and hide the fact he still tired? She decided to helping Jun to walk followed by the others who focused to found Mendi.

Not long after walking for some more, the group found several people who seems having a mining equipment. They're at first thinking the Menageries was at the side of the Masked man that they're refer as "Merchants" and almost attack them out of fear. But Jun manage to calming them down and assuring they will be fine and they came to rescue them. Then the group begin to approaching a certain man among these Miners.

"Is there someone here named Mendi? We've come to help." Velvet asked the miners is there Mendi among them.

"Oh, thank goodness...I can finally go home." A Man in short hair and rather modest outfit said, he revealed to be Mendi.

"You're Mendi?" Jun asked him, Mendi merely nodded toward the Green-capped boy.

"So they WERE keeping you prisoner..." Velvet replied with a scowl realizing Mendi being taken as the prisoner by the two Merchants, along with the other miners.

"These Ores looks beautiful bzzt..." Rotom said as he inspecting the ores that the Prisoners mine. But before he can touch it, Eizen preventing him to do so but before Rotom can ask anything, Jun giving a sign to Rotom to don't touch it, he reluctantly agreed.

"They made you mine Vermillion ore?" Eizen asked.

"Yes. I discovered a method of refining it, and it cost me dearly." Mendi explained the reason why he being taken as a prisoner.

"And these people imprisoned in order to mining them doesn't it?" Jun asked Mendi.

"Yeah, that also including me. If we didn't want to comply, they're threaten us by using those Primal Pythons to devour us..." Mendi replied rather fearfully.

"What's Vermillion ore anyway?" Rokurou asked.

"It just looks like a Ruby, what is so special about it?" Bruno added as the Incineroar taking a closer look to the Vermillion ore.

"A Rare stone made of concentrated nutrients. It can be used in medicine, but it's also poisonous." Laphicet explained about Vermillion ore as Rotom updating his data about it.

"Correct." Eizen nodded.

"In My world, they're calling these Vermillion ore Cinnabar." Jun explained before Rotom showing A Picture of Cinnabar and Vermillion ore being compared each other. "Like these Vermillion ores, it's brilliant red or scarlet color is one of their trademark, used by people from the past as red paint for their pictures and arts and many more, but it's highly poisonous due it contains Mercury that can lead to mercury poisoning...in other words, it's beautiful but deadly." He explained about Cinnabar similarities toward Vermillion ore, albeit the usage is different. Laphicet took some notes while Eizen seems impressed by Jun's seemingly extensive knowledge.

"You've know a lot about these ore stuffs Jun?" Eizen asked.

"I'm reading a lot of things, including Jewels and many more. That's all" Jun replied before fixing his cap.

"And here i thought you pretty stupid. But you can be quite a smart boy..." Velvet commented snarkily while Magilou giggled. Jun quickly giving a deadpan look to the two ladies before Velvet turning her attention to Mendi. "So you were making medicine?" She asked Mendi and his friends.

"Yes... They were forcing me to make a nutritional substance called Nectar." Mendi replied.

"Isn't Vermillion ore supposed to be highly addictive?" Eizen asked with rather serious tone to Mendi's group. The word from Eizen shocking Jun and Rotom.

"Addictive? Do you mean it's like.." Jun attempt to asked but Eizen interupts him.

"Yeah, like that and it's pretty dangerous for your body..." Eizen nodded toward Jun.

"I-I told them that, but what choice did i have?" Mendi replied nervously.

"I suppose...those two is the addict?" Jun asked are the two Guards is an addict.

"I don't know, what i and these guys doing just mining these ore...few of us often poisoned, some of them even died..." Mendi replied wistfully.

"How about you then? Did you're alright?" Jun asked Mendi.

"Well...sorta, but i felt my body feel weaker each day...everyone also suffering the same." Mendi nodded as his face went pale.

"I see...seems the poison already goes through their system. While it slows, if didn't treated right...they will die in the matter days." Eizen explained.

"Jun, you could use Mind plate and Heal pulse to heal them right?" Bruno whispering toward Jun.

"It's poisoning, probably this would work." Jun said before approaching Mendi who seems confused why Jun approaching him before Jun putting his hand on Mendi's head and it glows white along with Jun's body. "Refresh." He said before a wave of energy came off from his body. slowly, Mendi healed by Jun.

"Oh? I...I...I felt better now! T-Thanks kid...! how i can repay you for your kindness?" Mendi said as he grateful Jun healing his Vermillion's ore poisoning. The group quite surprised by this.

"Doesn't needed, i do what i do. Make sure you never came contact to these ores ever again." Jun told Mendi.

"Great thug boy. First you a destructive and powerful combatant, you formidable with your spells, then you also can heal people? Geez, you're good at adapting in every situation you know?" Magilou commented snarkily toward Jun.

"That Move sure Refresh-ing Jun. You're just good as Laphicet when it comes to healing too...!" Rokurou commented with a pun impressed by Jun.

"No, Laphicet is better healer than me. Refresh could only healing status condition like Poisoning for example." Jun corrected as Laphicet who currently healing Mendi so he can regain his stamina before turning his attention to the other miners. "Bring anyone who poisoned here! I will heal them along with this kid next to me!" He exclaimed toward the Miners before they're assembling a line in order to be healed by Jun and Laphicet.

After they're healing all of the miners...

"That the last one Jun...!" Laphicet inform toward Jun.

"Good, now we can told Miss Tabatha about this." Jun said toward Laphicet.

"Whatever. Our task is complete" Velvet said toward the group before turning her attention to Mendi. "Can you get back to Loegres on your own?" He asked Mendi are he can going back to Loegres on his own.

"I can, I'm terribly sorry..." Mendi aplologized for some reason to Velvet.

"Why apologize to me?" Velvet asked Mendi. But he didn't replied at all.

"Oh, Before i go...maybe this is aren't important. But will you hear me for a while?" Mendi then asked them.

"What now...? You're already healed and we're done to rescuing you...we don't have time for-" Velvet attempt to reply only Jun interupts her.

"What it is? Just said it." Jun said toward Mendi as Velvet huffed in annoyance.

"Come on Velvet, nothing wrong to heard few things from him. maybe there some good information about Abbey or something...like that." Rokurou said toward Velvet. Velvet can only sighed, but agreed to listen.

"Well...One night when i was refining these Vermillion ores...i see it on that spot on the lake..." Mendi said before pointing a certain spot, which is the center of the Galles lake.

"What are you seeing?" Jun asked Mendi.

"A Strange white hole with cracks around it..." Mendi said as Jun and Rotom including the Menageries shocked hearing it. "I Don't know what kind hole it is, we didn't even trying to inspect it due the Hole appearing just few seconds then vanishes...I suppose it only appeared at night too..." Mendi continued his explanation.

"Jun...What they're seen is..." Rotom told his partner before Jun quickly answers.

"Indeed..." Jun nodded with a serious look before looking toward Mendi. "You'd better go back to Loegres, about that strange hole...we're going to investigate it." He said toward Mendi.

"Alright, Thanks again anyway." Mendi said before he walking off alongside other captives back to Loegres. Then the group decide to discuss it.

"Hey Jun, did what that Mendi guy said was...Ultra wormhole?" Magilou asked Jun about the strange hole that Mendi seen was Ultra wormhole.

"Yeah, the same Wormhole that Faba used long time ago to summon several Nihilegos to fought us...and how i manage to enter this dimension..." Jun said before giving a serious look. "What Mendi just seen is a natural Ultra wormhole, the one who formed without assistance of people through devices and Pokemon powers, it an extremely rare occurence..." He continue his explanation.

"Then why are you so worried?" Velvet asked Jun.

"Remember what i said about Ultra wormhole potentially sucking people in and resulting them stranded in another dimension that they didn't know in Ultra space or remains trapped there forever as well how those Ultra Beast as well Faba and co. entering another World? We NEED to investigate this thing and close this wormhole before anything happens or Abbey discovering them..." Jun explained to the group.

"He got the point. Due that wormhole is basically How Jun entering our world, Abbey could probably do the same thing if they're ever discovering these wormholes. Jun didn't want to risk Abbey to going through Ultra wormholes so they can turn any Pokemon or UB's into similar situation to Malakhim, having their free will strapped off from them." Eizen commented.

"So we're going to wait until the night comes?" Rokurou asked.

"Indeed, we're going to camping!" Jun shouted before taking camping tools.

Many hours later after they're setting the camp, that night in Galles Lake Road...

"#yawn...How long we're going to stay awake?" Rokurou yawned as he feeling sleepy, the others too as well.

"Just a li'l bit more...i bet it will came..." Jun said as his sights focused toward the lake. Rotom using his Wormhole's radar function in order to detect the Ultra wormhole energy so they can find it. "Any news Rotom?" Jun asked his living dex.

"Wait the second bzzt..." Rotom said as he trying to detect any Ultra wormhole energy.

"You sure it will came? I think Mendi just lied toward us...!" Magilou complained.

Suddenly...

 **SFX: Crack...Crack!**

Cracking noise can be heard by everyone, shocking them.

"Wormhole detected! Wormhole detected! It's coming this way bzzzt!" Rotom warned and before everyone knews it, on the center of the lake. And Ultra wormhole immediately formed!

"There it is!" Jun shouted as he witnessing the Ultra Wormhole. This is also surprising the Menageries as well.

"So what Mendi said was true after all..." Eizen said as he seeing the Ultra wormhole.

"Are we going to get inside?" Laphicet asked them

"I don't think so...unless you wanted to get stranded in unknown dimension..." Velvet replied, to Laphicet dissapointment.

"We can explore Ultra space though with a help of certain Pokemon without us getting stranded there." Jun suddenly said, to the surprise of the Menageries.

"Wait? We can?" Laphicet asked as there still hope for him to see what Ultra space looks like.

"Of course. In the fact i'm going to this world through Ultra space with that Pokemon you know?" Jun explained how he basically ended in Desolation.

"Then if manage to entering our world without getting stranded...how did you exactly do it?" Velvet asked before Jun taking his Luxury ball.

"Thanks to this girl." Jun replied before throwing the Luxury Ball to the air. "Zotz! Come on out!" He shouted before throwing the Luxury ball to the air as the ball released the Pokemon within, which is naturally Jun's Lunala. Zotz who formerly know as Nebby.

"Ara~ Finally i can spread my wings~!" Zotz chirped before she spreading her wings and cried out to the sky. The appearance of the Moone Pokemon shocking the Menageries, especially due the Lunala radiating rather immense energy around her body.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, meet Zotz the Lunala." Jun presenting then introducing his Lunala, Zotz who proceed to cried out to introducing herself to them

"Whoa! That one huge skeletal bat!" Magilou exclaimed in shock seeing Zotz.

"That Bat radiating so much energy...it's so immense, reminding me to both Raigeki and Odio..." Eizen muttered as he surpried seeing Zotz the Lunala.

"Man, that Bat when she spreading her wings like that reminding me to a moon, just look at her head, shaped like crescent moon..." Rokurou commented.

"There you go again bzzt!" Rotom explained before showing Lunala's picture on his screen.

 **=Lunala, the Moone Pokemon and evolved form fo Cosmoem during the night. A Psychic and Ghost-type. One of the Legendary Pokemon and Member of Light trio that once brought the light toward Alola and eventually the entire world and Records of it exist in writings from long, long ago, where it known as "The Beast that calls the Moon" and it has long been honored as an emissary of the Moon. When its third eye activates, away it flies to another world where it originated. This Pokémon devours light, drawing the moonless dark veil of night over the brightness of day and When it spreads its wings to absorb light and glitters, it resembles a beautiful night sky. Lunala, along with the other two Light trio member has abillity to open and closing Ultra wormhole freely, but often accidently bringing UB's or other lifeforms from there as the result.=** **-Rotomdex info of Lunala**

"It also Legendary Pokemon that can calls the Moon?!" Magilou exclaimed in shock.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Laphicet replied impressed by the fact before writing a note of Lunala.

"A Bat that known as Beast that calls the Moon who brought the light toward the world, but can also devours it and drawing moonless dark veil of night...A Sacred, Majestic Darkness..." Eizen muttered while impressed by the whole fact of Lunala.

"It once brought the very light to this very world despite she associated to the darkness? That was amazing...!" Rokurou commented as he amazed by Zotz.

"It was my kind the one who do so, but thanks for the compliment." Zotz said as the Lunala giggled by Rokurou's response.

"Jun...again, you impressing me..." Velvet replied sarcastically though she genuinely shocked by Lunala's fact while Jun giving a smirk before turning his attention to his Lunala.

"Zotz, we're going to the Ultra warp ride with our new friends here. Especially this little guy here, Laphicet want to see what Ultra Space looks like." Jun explaiend the reason he summoning Zotz.

"I get it! No worries about the limit of the passengers, i can carry all six of you guys!" Zotz replied with a glee as Jun nodded.

"Ultra warp ride?" The Menageries wondering.

"It's how to describe exploring Ultra space. In order to traverse Ultra space You need a Pokemon with abillity to Open the Ultra wormhole freely like Lunala for example...and the Pokemon who can travel to the Ultra space like Lunala and her fellow Light trio or Ultra Beast to ride with. With them, we can travel through Ultra Space and entering many Alternate universes and dimensions freely to discover new things and many more!" Jun explained about Ultra warp ride to the Menageries who listening in awe. Laphicet really curious about these Alternate universes and wishes to see them, But Velvet seems intrigued the most.

" _Alternate Universes huh...Does that mean...i have a chance to see the alternate version of my brother where he still alive...and where Celica and him still alive and well...unlike in this world? Perhaps it wasn't bad if i'm agreed to letting Jun tagging along with me...this Ultra warp ride concept is very impressive"_ Velvet thought as she probably getting a chance to met the alternate self of her family in alternate dimensions if She letting Jun following her on her quest and also intirigued by the concept of Ultra warp ride.

"Sounds cool! Perhaps there a dimension where i can train some more, I'm in!" Rokurou exclaimed eagerly.

"I want to go too!" Laphicet added as he also excited to going to another dimensions.

"Discovering new things from another universe...I going in too...!" Eizen added as he also surprisingly just eager as the other two.

"Geez, they're really excited for this." Magilou commented.

"Alright guys, we're going to preparing first." Jun said before taking his ride Pager from his bag. "We're need to change outfit a bit, we didn't know where the dimension that we ended in, often the place is too dangerous for any living creature to inhabit, so we need these Ultra Recon suits that designed to adapt with any kind of environment." He explained before pressing a button, the Menageries quickly enveloped in light before their outfit exactly changed into futuristic white bodysuit with a rather strange-looking hat, just like every Ultra Recon squad members.

"What kind outfit is this? The hat makes me uncomfortable..." Rokurou complained as he taking off the hat.

"It's very tight too...i wonder if this even fit..." Velvet added as the suit rather too tight for her...rather impressive curves. Jun almost turned beet red until he shook his head and trying to get rid of his bad thoughts.

"Man, this is even worse than Abbey's garb! But the hat looks good though on me...somehow..." Magilou commented before adjusting her hat though she also complained about the suit.

"To be fair the outfit kinda a bit outlandish, but its adaptabillity function is needed because as i said...WE DON'T KNOW WHERE THE ULTRA WORMHOLES ON THE ULTRA SPACE WILL LEAD US INTO AS IT CAN POTENTIALLY BROUGHT US TO A PLACE WHERE NO NORMAL CREATURES CAN INHABIT AND SURVIVE WITH, so stop complaining and get ready for a ride..." Jun explained in rather serious tone complete with death glare that despite Ultra recon suit rather outlandish design, their abillity for enabling wearers adapting every environment is needed.

"Okay we've got it..." Rokurou groaned before putting back the hat. The rest of Menageries nodded as well before Jun quickly jumps toward Zotz back, the group followed soon after.

"Okay everyone, Hold on tight!" Zotz said as everyone proceed to do so before the Lunala cried out and flies toward Ultra wormhole and entering it before it vanishes.

Ultra space.

"Whoa...so this is Ultra space..." Eizen commented in awe witnessing multiple stars, galaxies, and of course many Ultra wormholes in different colors all over the dimensions.

"It's beautiful...!" Laphicet added in awe seeing it, he clearly happy seeing Ultra space on Lunala's back alongside the group.

"Jun wasn't kidding, these place its strange yet it also Beautiful at the same time too..." Rokurou said in awe.

"My, this is feel so melancholic." Magilou added as she witnessing few Ultra wormholes.

"You going to Desolation through this place Jun?" Velvet asked Jun.

"Well...Yes i am." Jun replied nervously. The truth is Jun first transported to Desolation by Arceus and Creation trio in rather...inconvenient manner after manage to catch his Mewtwo, Majuu.

"(So, what Ultra wormhole we're going Jun?)" Zotz asking her trainer through telepathy. Jun putting a deep thought as the Menagerie looking around while holding Lunala's back tightly.

"Hey Rotom, did all of these Ultra wormholes will lead us to different places depending their color?" Laphicet asking Rotom.

"Indeed bzzt! There different colors of Ultra wormhole that can lead us to most common area in Ultra spaces. Red will lead us to Ultra Space Wilds: Cliff world, Blue lead us to the Ultra Space Wilds: Ocean world, Green lead us to Ultra Space Wilds: Rocky World, Yellow lead us to Ultra Space Wilds: Cave world, Lastly, the White Ultra wormhole can lead us to Ultra Beasts Habitat as well different world like Reverse world or Ultra Megalopolis. That what i know form the data that stored within my circuit bzzt. Sometimes these Wormholes even with the color tat i already describe can lead us to another world like Desolation too..." Rotom explained as Laphicet writing the explanation on his notes.

"I see...so different wormholes can lead us to different places depending their color..." Eizen nodded as he understand Rotom's explanation

"In that case, if one leading us to different world...why don't we go to the white one?" Velvet suggesting Jun to entering white Ultra wormhole. In reality, Velvet pretty much hoping she can found an alternate world where her brother and sister still alive...she hopes...

"90% of them will lead us to UB Habitat while 10% will be another world, are you sure with that?" Jun asked her as Velvet nodded. "Understood...Come on Zotz, go to toward the white one there...!" He told Zotz to enter the White Ultra wormhole that wasn't far from their location.

"(Alright! Prepare yourselves everyone, because we're going to visiting UB Homeworld or another world awaits!)" Zotz replied cheerfully through telepathy before the Lunala flies with immense speed as everyone hold on tight to her body while the Moone Pokemon keep dodging some obstacles before entering the White Ultra wormhole that Jun Pointed.

Later...

 **SFX: ZING!**

The Menageries arrived in the area that seems like a dense Jungle/Rainforest. However, the difference is The tree has much thicker roots and woods than the normal trees and...the tree branches growing upwards, giving an impression of these trees "Flexing" and the thicker roots and the attern on these trees giving an impression of "Muscles". The Menageries quickly jumps off from Zotz.

"Luna-Luna! (Alright guys. Here it is, We're arrived at Ultra Jungle~)" Zotz said through telepathy as she introducing the place where they arrived was known as Ultra Jungle

"Ultra Jungle, did you know this area Rotom?" Jun asked as Rotom giving a quick analysis.

"Well, this area kinda similar to typical Rainforest on the earth. But the Bigger and Taller tree providing an immense amount of Oxygen, but at night due they're releasing CO2, it could be dangerous we're wandering around these trees. Lucky enough we're on the day when we're arrived here." Rotom explained about Ultra Jungle analysis of his.

"Those trees branches and patterns...are these trees...flexing or something?" Rokurou wondered.

"Luna! (Perhaps yes, it's a homeland of those Hustle-Muscle UB's!)" Zotz replied cheerfully toward Rokurou.

"Uh...I guess i take that as yes...?" Rokurou said with sweatdrop and confused by Zotz's statement, Jun quickly facepalmed realizing his Pokemon can only communicate normally in Desolation. Now they aren't in Desolation at all, so His Pokemon except Rotomdex is cannot speak normally and only reduced to their "Pokemon speak".

"I Forgot a common yet important thing about a Pokemon...tarnation..."Jun groaned.

"A Common yet Important thing?" Laphicet wondering.

"Well, yeah...i forgot to tell you guys, normally in my world, nearly all Pokemon cannot speak normally and only can saying their name or variation of it. Only several, especially Legendary Pokemon who can communicate normally, albeit via telepathy..." Jun explained toward the Menageries that Majority of Pokemon cannot speak normally as other people do.

"But Your Pokemon can speak just fine Jun, Rotom also can speak normally as we could..." Velvet replied.

"Well, for some reason...ever since I have arrived in the Desolation my Pokemon can speak normally as human could. For Rotom case, it's due his Pokedex body granting him abillity to speak as one of its function." Jun explained before Rotom landed to his hand before the latter leaving his body, showing his true form and chuckles a bit. Surprising them.

"So, That's Rotom true form..." Eizen commented.

"He's adorable." Laphicet added as Rotom giggles a bit.

"Kinda reminds me of Bienfu, though much smaller and smarter..." Magilou added.

"I get it, so Desolation basically granting your Pokemon abillity to speak normally right?" Velvet asked just before Rotom returned back to his Pokedex body.

"Yeah of course." Jun said before suddenly something just calling from his head. "Geez, he calling me again..." He said.

"We'll be waiting...just talk to that God of yours already." Velvet said understand about the situation as Jun nodded before answering what revealed to be a Telepathy from certain Legendary Pokemon.

" _ **Hey kid! Are you still there?** " _A Rather different voice rang from Jun's mind, to his shock as the said voice revealed to be Dialga.

" _ **Dialga? I thought it was..** "_ Jun, who revealed to be already in Mind plate form replied throughout telepathy toward The Temporal Pokemon.

"Why he didn't said anything?" Rokurou wondering why Jun seemingly went silent.

"Probably ever since he unlocking Mind plate, Jun can replying telepathy from another person with his own bzzt." Rotom replied.

"My, He pretty Secretive." Magilou commented while Velvet putting a deep thought about the very deity that Granting Jun his powers, Arceus despite she didn't know about him at all.

" _ **Forgot to tell you something, this is about Normal Plate power. You know several of Normal-type moves was a sound-based attack right?** "_ Dialga replied then asked Jun throughout telepathy.

" _ **Of course, why do you even ask?** "_ Jun replied with another telepathy. He can heard Dialga huffed before he replied.

" _ **Is abillity to give the voice toward another being, including Pokemon.** "_ Dialga replied throughout telepathy, surprising Jun.

" _ **Wait? It can do that? Don't tell me back in Desolation...Bruno and co. Speaking and everything else is from this plate?** "_ Jun asked Dialga with another Telepathy.

" _ **Perhaps yes...Perhaps Not since the first time you're arrived, you didn't awoken the plate fully, Including the abillity to give another being a voice that enabling them to communicate normally until you using them for the first time. Probably due Desolation having much more powerful energy radiated from the very universe than ours...Pokemon can speak normally without difficulty..**."_ Dialga guessed, Jun only giving a rather a flat look hearing what Dialga said through his telepathy.

" _ **Then how exactly i give these normal "Voices" to my Pokemon?** "_ Jun asked through telepathy.

" ** _Just touching them or by exposing them with Normal plate aura is fine."_ Dialga replied. **_**"Before i go, there something that i need to told you. Hoopa already reported to us and found an anomaly on the Ulra Space before.** "_ The Temporal Pokemon said as he told Jun there an anomaly in Ultra wormhole.

" _ **Anomaly? Is this another Invader after Faba and Guzma again?** "_ Jun asked as he rather shocked due he thought another Invader was detected.

" _ **We aren't know yet, Hoopa said he seeing three people around your age riding a Solgaleo. Just like how you're using Lunala for Ultra warp ride. Judging from their direction, i think they're going toward Desolation as well.** "_ Dialga told Jun as Jun putting his index finger under his chin.

" **(** _ **Ultra Recon Squad perhaps? No, Sir Phyco and co. Already said they isn't planning to going to any other dimensions since they're focusing their research right now in Alola and also aside Zossie, All of them older than me. Perhaps...)** "_ Jun thought before decide to check it later. _" **Dialga, I Will check that later after i'm done exploring Ultra Jungle and capturing an UB that live here. You can Tell Hoopa too about it. I'm off and thanks anyway...!** "_ Jun replied through telepathy

" _ **Alright, Be careful on your journey Kazami, there many things that will surprise you. Discover it by yourself and don't forget about your mission and the reason to came to Desolation. Until then, Farewell.** "_ Dialga replied through telepathy before Jun fixing his cap.

"Done?" Velvet asked.

"Yeah...let's go." Jun said before walking through the thick vines, everyone followed soon.

"What did you speak with the god that give you the plates anyway?" Rokurou asked.

"I'm not speaking with him, i'm speaking with one of his emissary." Jun replied before pressing one of ride pager button, returning everyone clothes into normal. "We've spoke lots of things, one of them where he told me about the abillity of my Normal plate, which i obtain by default." He continued before returning Zotz back to her Luxury ball.

"I never seen that plate at all, you never use it doesn't it?" Magilou asked as she unsure about Normal plate's existence.

"Don't be silly, I AM the normal plate...where i didn't access any plate. The abillity is..."Jun said before turning his attention to Rotom. "Rotom, get out from your dex for a while, there something that i want to test." He said toward his living dex. Though confused, he nodded.

"Okay if you said so bzzt." Rotom said before he getting out from his dex who being held by Laphicet. Jun closing his eyes for a while before white aura briefly surroounds him then the aura quickly envelop Rotom for a while, to his confusion.

"Done." Jun said as he quickly returned into normal.

'So, what are you do-" Rotom asked before he shocked thats even despite out from his dex and they isn't in Desolation...He can speak normally! "Hey! We aren't in Desolation but i can speak normally bzzt!" Rotom exclaimed to the surprise of the Menageries.

"You've said they cannot speak normally if they're outside Desolation Jun...! how did Rotom-" Rokurou attempt to ask but Jun quickly interupt him.

"Because Normal plate also has several attacks that connected to sounds, i can use it to give any creature an abillity to speak normally. Basically...i'm giving them voice. That's all." Jun said as everyone get it what did he means.

"That quite convenient bzzt." Rotom commented before going back into his Pokedex body.

"So with that abillity, you can giving any creatures abillity to speak so we can understanding them better? That's pretty good abillity you've got." Eizen commented and impressed by the said abillity.

"That also including Majority of Daemons right? Most of them cannot speak normally..." Velvet asked Jun.

"Probably Yes." Jun nodded before the group continue to walk on the vines, climbing the tree. Not long after, the group reaching the top.

"We're on the top everyone!" Magilou informed before watching the scenery on the Ultra Jungle in awe. "Woo~ This scenery so awesome!" She complimenting the scenery of Ultra Jungle from the peak of one of the "flexing" tree while Laphicet also watching awe. Rotom also taking some pictures.

"So what are we going to do in here?" Rokurou asked Jun.

'We're searching Ultra Beast that living here. Probably we could find them if we're looking from the top of this tree." Jun said as he, still in the mind plate trying to using his Psychic abillities to detect if there any UB around them.

"Then after you find it?" Velvet asked it.

"Battle it, then catch it. That's how trainer adding new Pokemon on their party. They're battle it and catch it with Pokeball." Jun replied before showing an Empty Beast Ball.

"So basically you've beat the crap out of them, then capturing them with that Poke ball?" Rokurou guessed.

"That's exactly the process bzzt! It's a traditional way to add Pokemon on the party to became your partner, and only wild Pokemon that can be captured and Pokemon that already belonged to the trainer cannot be captured by the others because their Trainer's Pokeball is already "marking" their ownership." Rotom explained as his screen showing a Chibi version of Jun commanding a chibi version of Bruno the Incineroar to attack a chibi Nihilego before after Bruno beat the crap out of it, the chibi version of Jun proceeding to capturing the said Nihilego with Beast ball.

"Basically...you have your Pokemon to battle a Wild Pokemon and after you've weakening it. Interesting..." Eizen said as he interested by the concept.

"The reason why we're need to weakening it first because the healthier Pokemon is, the harder they are to catch. They can even deflect the balls by literally smacking it right toward the trainer before fleeing, even if they're already getting inside the ball...they can escape as well. Thus weakening it first it's important...either by beat it up and weakening it further like driving them into sleep or paralyzing them." Jun explained.

"That's understandable. The wounds from being beaten by their opponent, driven asleep, and being paralyzed basically preventing them to act normally. Thus making those Pokemon easier to catch." Eizen replied.

"There many ways to capture Pokemon bzzt. But the most practical way was indeed weakening before capturing them with Pokeballs. Anyway, Pokemon term came from "Pocket" and "Monster"...so basically we are Monster that carried by a pocket-sized balls bzzt!" Rotom added as Laphicet writing about Jun and Rotom explanation on his notes.

"That explain it why they're called "Pokemon". Pocket monsters...but that sounds a bit-" Magilou commented before suddenly...

 **SFX: BOOM!**

Suddenly, the volcano on the forest erupted. Shocking the Menageries.

"The Volcano!-" Rokurou shouted pointing the Volcano.

"An Eruption?! Everyone, be careful...!" Velvet warned as everyone nodded and putting their guard up.

"Warning bzzt! I detect something is coming to this way!" Rotom added warning everyone about something is coming toward them. Jun immediately looking up to the sky and what he seen was a large shadow looming over them before...

"EVERYONE, BACK OFF!" Jun shouted before the group immediately back off as the shadow landing to the tree in huge thud. The shadow revealed to be a creature resembles a large and muscular anthromorphic mosquito who majority of its body dominated by black, red, and dark red. Its body also has many bulging muscles that appear to be sacs full of red fluid with small white bubbles inside. It also has four pointed legs, two pairs of pale orange wings, two red compoundeyes with two black, spherical basal joints for its red and black antennae between them, and long, silver proboscis protruding from under of its basal joints. Lastly, it has large, five-fingered hands with red knuckles. The said creature cracking both of its knuckles before posing...MENACINGLY!

 **BGM: Ultra Jungle – Buzzwole theme(USUM Ost)**

 **SFX: GOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGO**

"Eeek! A Mosquito and it's Gigantic and Muscular!" Magilou screaming as she suddenly Jumped toward Rokurou. Annoyed, the Yaksha quickly put her down.

"Scary!" Laphicet exclaimed before hiding behind Velvet, afraid seeing the said creature.

"Holy crap! That humanoid Mosquito is so ripped! I bet those muscles ain't just for show either...!" Rokurou exclaimed as he impressed and shocked at the same time seeing the said creature. Especially its muscle.

"Never thought i see a rather muscular insect like that one too!" Eizen added just shocked as Rokurou is.

"Is that Mosquito is the inhabitant of this Jungle?" Velvet wondering as she looking in rather surprised look toward Buzzwole, Jun merely nodded as he could before turning his attention to his Living dex.

"Rotom! If i heard that right from Olivia long time ago...that thing was one of the Ultra Beast that attacking Akala island right?" Jun asked as he remember back during Necrozma's accident, the said Mosquito-like creature was one of the Ultra Beast that attacking Alola.

"According to the data about UB that Ultra Recon squad giving to me, it was bzzt! Allow me to explain about that UB, Buzzwole!" Rotom replied before his screen showing the picture of the said UB who called Buzzwole.

 **=Buzzwole, the Swollen Pokemon. Bug and Fighting-type and known as UB 02: Absorption. Gifted by immense Physical strength and Diamond-shattering Proboscis, this Ultra Beast is a dangerous Powerhouse that capable to easily pulverize anything just by single punch and draining any lifeform energy throughout its proboscis, triggering a chemical reaction within its body fluids that causes its muscles to grow at explosive rates, further augmenting its already considerable strength. It also likes to showing off its muscles to anyone and anytime, even when it knocked out in battle. No one knows either this gesture is Intimidation or just boasting about its strength. It originated from Ultra Jungle in Ultra space.=-Rotomdex info of Buzzwole.**

 _ **BGM Ended.**_

"You said that thing can easily destroying everything with single punch?!" Magilou exclaimed shocked by the information before turning her attention toward Buzzwole who still flexing and posing...MENACINGLY! "I-It's hard to disagree with all of those statements though...!" She said nervously.

"It's Proboscis can shatter diamond too,Being a Mosquito, this guy is a serious business compared to real one...!" Eizen added.

"It likes flexing in every opportunity too...that Ultra Beast sure loves its muscles so much right?" Rokurou commented.

"Judging from its abillity to increase its already insane strength...we cannot afford that Mosquito sucking our energy dry or else it getting stronger...it not going to be called UB-02: Absorption for nothing." Velvet said as she quickly extend her Gauntlet-blade.

"Indeed this Ultra Beast, Buzzwole was a pretty strong contender. Remember guys, i need to catch this thing and we cannot afford to kill this guy. He could be useful for our journey...!" Jun told everyone they're need to weaken Buzzwole, not to killing it.

"You don't need any worry Jun! We've got it! Just weakening and subduing it right?" Rokurou replied as he unsheathing both of his kukris. Eizen nodded as he cracking his knuckles and Jun quickly taking one of his Pokeball.

 **BGM: VS Ultra Beast theme - SMUSUM Ost**

"BUZZ!(For a group of Human, you're bold enough to enter My turf?! I'm more than happy to sent all five of you flying with my magnificent Muscles!)" Buzzwole buzzing rather MENACINGLY! Before the swollen Pokemon flexing its muscles.

"Bruno! Time to enter the ring buddy! Come on out!" Jun shouted before throwing his Pokeball to the air who releasing Bruno from within. The Incineroar landing before roaring before Jun giving both Bruno and Buzzwole a normal voice with his normal plate abillity.

"LOOKS AT THOSE MUSCLES! YOU SEEMS THE FACE ON THIS RING DOESN'T IT?! THEN BRUNO WILL BURN YOU INTO CINDERS MOSQUITO-BASTARD!" Bruno roared intimidating the Buzzwole while igniting both his hands on fire.

"Then I Assume you're a Heel right?! I barely even see your muscle, did you even have what it takes to take me down?! Look at this muscle, my magnificent and beloved Muscle! Can you've compete with me on this?!" the Buzzwole replied rather hammingly, showing off its rather ripped muscles and judging from its voice, it sounds male and has deep, mature yet bombastic voice. Fitting for the muscular mosquito like him.

"I rather burn my eyes rather than seeing those muscles..." Velvet muttered in disgust seeing Buzzwole keep flexing, Bruno rather offended before cracking his knuckles.

"If he a human man, i could probably enjoy it~" Magilou added as she giggled seeing Buzzwole still flexing its muscles.

"OH YEAH?! YOU'RE A BUG-TYPE AND I CAN BURN YOU INTO CINDERS EASILY YOU DUMB MUSCLE SHOWOFF INSIGNIFICANT INSECT! **FLAME CHARGE!** " Bruno roared as his body surrounded by flames before dashes toward Buzzwole and attempt to tackles it.

"FEEL MY MAGNIFICENT MUSCLE! **BULK UP!** " Buzzwole roared back before he flexing and he surrounded by red aura before his muscles...bulked up and becoming more pronounced. Bruno tackles hit home, but despite it's super effective, Buzzwole seems unfazed despite being damaged!

"DARN IT...!" Bruno curses before backs off.

"He become even more ripped!" Rokurou exclaimed in shock.

"Bulk Up is a move that increasing user Attack and defenses by literally hulking up their muscle! Be careful bzzt!" Rotom warned.

"Come on guys! Let's gang him up!" Jun exclaimed before summoning his Psycho cut swords and dashes toward Buzzwole followed by Bruno, Velvet, Eizen, and Rokurou while Laphicet stay behind to support them from a far. Seeing many foes making Buzzwole more excited for challenge. The group proceeding to attacks Buzzwole with their artes and respective attacks, but Buzzwole's muscle manage to tanking their attacks easily. "Son of a- He's freaking durable!" He curses as he looking toward both of his energy swords who broken after striking Buzzwole few times

"Darn it! His muscle is really hard...!" Rokurou curses as Buzzwole wasn't even damaged a bit by their attacks, his kukris even broken as the result. He immediately taking another set of Kukris to replace it.

"Not even our attacks can get past him...!" Eizen curses as well holding his left hand that he used to punch Buzzwole, who numbing in pain due how hard its muscles is.

"How we can damaging this thing with those muscles backing him up? They ain't for show at all...!" Velvet thought as she growled in annoyance. So does Bruno who still offended by Buzzwole's remarks earlier.

"Guys! Incoming!" Jun warned as Buzzwole flies toward them with both fists clenched.

"I'll get him then!" Rokurou exclaimed before dhases toward Buzzwole to cut him down.

"Don't get in our way!" Velvet added with her **Consuming claws** released. Ready to attack Buzzwole with it.

"BRUNO WILL BURN YOU LIKE A WOOD IN THE FURNACE ASSHOLE!" Bruno roared before executing his **Flame charge** toward Buzzwole. However as the three getting closer...

"HUSTLE-MUSCLE~! **SUPERPOWER!** " Buzzwole shotued as he flexing his muscle before landing a devastating two-handed punches toward the three contender. The immense force of the punch causing The three(Velvet, Rokurou, and Bruno) to coughing up blood before all three of them being sent flying toward another tree in the Ultra jungle, landed in devastating thud and the attack also brutally damages them. Buzzwole's body briefly surrounded by blue aura, indicating his attacks and defense decreased after Superpower usage.

"BRUNO!" Jun shouted his Incineroar name before teleporting alongside Laphicet, Eizen, and Magilou also Rotom toward the tree where the three landed.

"Velvet!/Rokurou!" Laphicet and Eizen also Magilou shouted in worry before the group approaching the three. Bruno and Velvet barely holding themselves together while Rokurou was clearly struggling to stand, coughing blood all over the place.

" *Cough!* He ain't kidding...! that muscles that he shows off really packed by so much... *Cough!* Power...!" Rokurou said coughing up in pain as Eizen quickly supports him. Laphicet quickly heal the three of them

"Hang in there everyone...!" Laphicet said as he trying heal all three of them, but their wounds healed slower than usual.

"Jun, I think Laphicet cannot properly healing multiple people at the same time. Help him...!" Magilou told Jun in a worried tone.

"I knew it...Hang in there guys! **Heal Pulse...!** " Jun exclaimed before conjuring pink spheres in both hands before firing it toward Velvet and Rokurou. The Purple sphere enveloping the two in soothing aura as their wounds gradually healed. Laphicet seeing this decided to focus on healing Bruno.

"Kuh..." Velvet groaned as she trying to stand up, Jun quickly helps her. "Thanks for that..." She said toward Jun.

"We can't celebrate yet...he still there!" Jun exclaimed as Buzzwole flying toward the group and attempt to attacks them again.

" **ICE PUNCH!** " Buzzwole shouted as his right fist surrounded by icy energy and lunging toward them so he can punch them.

"No thanks buddy! **Psychic!** " Jun shouted before his eyes glowing fuchsia and his body radiating Psychic energy. Buzzwole surrounded by the same energy and stopped in place, to his shock before Jun glared toward him, an explosion of Psychic energy occurs on Buzzwole. Damaging it badly causing it crashes toward another section of the tree.

"Ouch! A human using Pokemon moves huh?! You're making it worse for yourselves!" Buzzwole shouted as he recovers before using **Bulk Up** to build up his muscles.

"JUN! COULD YOU USE ANY DUAL-TYPE COMBO TO KICK THIS MOSQUITO'S BUTT ANYWAY?!" Bruno asked as he stand up indignantly, probably due still offended by Buzzwole's remarks

"I want if i can, but as Velvet said. I'll save that for emergencies later...!" Jun replied before summoning his Supernova gauntlet and dashes toward Buzzwole. " **Straight end!** " He shouted before Supernova storing heat and turns even redder then Jun attempt to land a straight punch to Buzzwole. Buzzwole however quickly counters.

" **LUNGE!** " Buzzwole shouted before jumps to the air, dodging Jun's Straight end and perform a powerful Diving kick surrounded by light green energy toward Jun, causing a large explosion upon impact that sent the boy flying toward other section of the trees.

"Gwah!" Jun gritted his teeth in pain as his body bruised badly due **Lunge** , BEING Bug-type attack effective against His Mind-Plate form. Buzzwole doesn't watsing any time before attempt to use another **Lunge** toward Jun. But Bruno and Eizen quickly intercept the Swollen Pokemon.

" **THUNDER PUNCH!** / **Stone Lance!** " Eizen and Bruno shouted at the same time as the malak intercepts Buzwole by punching the ground, summoning several sharp stalagmites that trapping the Swollen Pokemon before Bruno landing a powerful punch charged with electricity, damaging Buzzwole. The Swollen Pokemon however, flexing its muscles before clenching one of his fist as it surrounded by icy energy before...

"FROZEN CAT AND BLONDIE COMING RIGHT UP! **ICE PUNCH!** " Buzzwole shouted before punches Bruno right in his face while Eizen dodges with flash step, making the Incineroar bleed and freezing the left side of its face. Despite that however, Bruno unfazed and only putting a slasher smile before briefly surrounding himself with flames, melting the ice then...

" **THUNDER PUNCH!** " Bruno countered with another **Thunder Punch** toward Buzzwole's gut, electrocutes the Swollen Pokemon. Buzzwole just as unfazed as Bruno is quickly attempt to smash him with another **Ice Punch** , but Bruno counters again with **Thunder punch** and as their respective fists clashes, electric and icy energy shot out from their respective fists before the Heel and the Swollen Pokemon trading blows with their respective rapid-fire elemental punches each, Jojo's style.

"Whew, that's intense...!" Rokurou commented as he impressed by Bruno and Buzzwole's pummel duel.

"Both of their fists moves in relatively quick paces without stopping...this is can be only decided by who the one who has stronger Physical strength..." Eizen commented.

"Man...this is like in the Jojo..." Jun thought as he watching in amazement seeing it. Velvet joins him and preparing to attack Buzzwole once Bruno done with him.

"Cool!" Laphicet added with the stars on his eyes.

"Two musclebound brutes keep punching each other like no tomorrow! Who the one who going to win?!" Magilou announced like a typical wrestler referee. The pummel duel ended with both of Bruno and Buzzwole's punches struck their respective faces, knocking both combatants away.

"Bruno! Did you're alright?" Jun asked out of concern as he approaching his Incineroar.

"DON'T MIND BRUNO HERE JUN! BRUNO NOT DONE...YET!" Bruno replied before the Heel Pokemon body surrounded by even bigger flames before he dashes toward Buzzwole. Jun joins him as he changing to Flame plate form and his body surrounded by the same fire before dashes toward Buzzwole as well.

"Hey! Don't hog him all by yourself!" Rokurou exclaimed before dashes toward Buzzwole as well. Velvet joins him later.

"Better be careful Rokurou! That one attack of that Buzzwole already brutally injuring you before along with Velvet! Make sure you didn't let him touching you!" Eizen warned before conjuring another **Stone lance** toward Buzzwole, but the Swollen Pokemon immediately destroying it by spinning his fists around before he flies toward the group.

"I know that!" Rokurou replied before prearing to attack Buzzwole as the Swollen Pokemon preparing another Ice Punch. " **Form 4: Cyclone Dart!** " The Yakhsha shouted before invokes a seal and fires three successive shockwaves from his kukris. All of them struck Buzzwole and damaging him greatly due being Wind-based artes who basically equivalent of Flying-type moves, which the Swollen Pokemon extremely weak against.

"Ah! I get it, He weak to wind-based attacks!" Rokurou said as he figured out Buzzwole's weakness before executing another **Form 4: Cyclone dart** toward Buzzwole. The Swollen Pokemon however already anticipate this and immediately fly away from the arte before he flies toward Rokurou.

"Even if you're already figure it out...I Still can pummel you with my Muscles! **LUNGE!** " Buzzwole shouted as he perform another diving kick toward Rokurou, however his kick interupted by Velvet's own who using **Searing edge**. Damaging Buzzwole greatly, though not high as Rokurou's **Cyclone dart** due **Searing edge** is a fire-based Arte. Though due Buzzwole's thick muscle and immense Physical strength, Velvet's leg bleeding as the result but she ignores it.

"Insect and Fire didn't mix, you know that right?" Velvet replied before attacks Buzzwole with her **Consuming claw** , it hits and therionized her into Demihuman, which making her much faster due her movement speed increased by 50%. Buzzwole attempt to struck Velvet down with an Ice Punch, but Velvet easily dodging them and struck Buzzwole with **Slag Assault** , Buzzwole unfazed and immediately move by attacking Velvet with another Ice Punch, which Velvet block with her Gauntlet-blade, freezing them briefly before Velvet counters with a **Searing edge** toward Buzzwole's eyes, blinding and forcing the Swollen Pokemon to back off before... "You won't get away! **Blue Inferno!** " She shotued before Velvet jumps and unsheathes her gauntlet blade, swinging it twice to create two lines of blue flames to attack Buzzwole, it hits and burning the Swollen Pokemon badly. Jun and Bruno quickly joins in to attack as well.

" **Flare BLITZ!** " Jun and Bruno shouted at the same time before tackles Buzzwole with intense Burning full-body charge toward the Swollen Pokemon, resulting a Huge explosion as Velvet quickly backs off along with Rokurou. After Bruno and Jun executing the attack, red electricity crackles around both of their body respectively, indicating recoil damage.

"Yeowch! Spicy!" Buzzwole exclaimed in pain before flexing his muscle despite his entire body is on fire due **Blue Inferno** and **Flare Blitz** and the explosion harms the Swollen Pokemon badly.

"Even when he badly damaged and burned like that he still flexing his muscle? Seriously?!" Rokurou exclaimed in disbelief seeing Buzzwole flexing on absolutely any moment.

"Muscle narcisst to the core isn't he?" Magilou commented as she still focused on Buzzwole's muscle.

"Can we finish it right now? i bet miss Tabatha is waiting for us..." Velvet asked as she giving a disgusted look toward Buzzwole.

"Indeed! Bruno, let's get this Musclebound beast a Z-move that he will remember for!" Jun exclaimed toward Bruno as the Incineroar giving a slasher smile toward Jun.

"GOOD! BRUNO ALREADY WAITING FOR THIS DAMMIT!" Bruno exclaimed as he cracking his knuckle. Jun quickly taking a Red Z-crystal with a symbol of what it looks like an Incineroar's head engraved on it. He quickly puts it into Z-Power ring, replacing the Rockium-Z.

"A Fire-type one if i guess?" Velvet asked as she seeing the Z-Crystal.

"Wrong, this one is exclusive Z-Move that only an Incineroar who can use it!" Jun exclaimed before preparing to executing the Z-move. "Now, Zenryoku da!" He shouted as the Z-Crystal glows brightly.

"Ah, Incinium-Z Bzzt!" Rotom exclaimed seeing the Z-Crystal that revealed to be an special Z-crystal, Incinium-Z

"Incinium-Z?" The Menagerie wondering.

"Yep bzzt! The Z-Crystal enabling any Incineroar like Bruno executing the exclusive Z-moves that only for their species! Malicious Moonsault!" Rotom explained about Malicious Moonsault, every Incineroar exclusive Z-moves. Jun immediately strikes a synchronized poses with Bruno before the Incineroar preparing himself as the Z-Power transferred to the Heel Pokemon.

 **=MALICIOUS MOONSAULT=**

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! LET'S END THIS!" Bruno roared as his body surrounded in yellow-orange flames and roared loudly to the air and before anyone knows it, a wrestling/boxing arena made from energy appears from the ground, immobilizing Buzzwole, shocking the Menageries.

"What the?!" Buzzwole gawked as he shocked being immobilized in place.

"Holy crap! He summon an arena and he is on fire...!" Rokurou commented in awe and shock seeing the whole scene.

"Despite Bruno surrounded by flames, **Malicious Moonsault** actually a Dark-type Z-Move bzzt. Buzzwole supposed to be resistant by Dark-type due being Bug/Fighting-type who resist Dark..." Rotom commented and explained actually the Z-Move is Dark-type and Buzzwole heavily resist it.

"Then why he choosing that Z-move if Jun knows Buzzwole is resist that attack?" Magilou asked.

"Remember what Jun said before we fought it, he didn't intend to kill that Buzzwole. He want to catch it, that is why he need an attack that the Buzzwole can resist so he can catch it." Eizen explained that he reminds everyone that Jun intention is to catch Buzzwole, rather than killing it.

"Indeed, that is why he need to use a non-effective moves to weaken it even further. Not to mention it's muscle is durable enough to withstand our regular attacks as well artes that wasn't wind or fire, thus he need to use his Z-Move" Velvet added.

"If I recall during my time with Abbey, i'm once seeing Exorcists like Lady Teresa and Sir Oscar to use the same principal whenever they're attempt to subjugate the Malakhim. They weaken it first by batting it and left it barely can stand before they subjugate these Malak will, though they only using these method to any Malakhim that refuses to allying with them though." Laphicet said recalling the day when he was still in Abbey as their weapon.

"Okay Bruno! GO NOW!" Jun Shouted before Bruno roared and dashes like the mad man, jumps toward the ring then he quickly approaches Buzzwole and grabbing the Swollen Pokemon with one hand before throwing it into the fighting ring before Bruno assault the Swollen Pokemon with an uppercut, a drop kick, and Bruno sent flying Buzzwole even further with brutal Rapid-fire Fisticuffs surrounded by dark energy to ensure it weakened enough for Jun to catch then flip kicks Buzzwole as the combo ender before Bruno propelling himself to the air by unleashing fiery propulsion from his belt.

"Wow! That's brutal!" Magilou commented while shuddered seeing Bruno relentless brutal assault of the Z-Move.

"Normally Bruno just body-slamming them, but he have several variation of his Malicious Moonsault bzzt!" Rotom commented.

"Bruno is awesome!" Laphicet exclaimed in glee.

"He pretty much showing how brutal he can be..." Rokurou said shuddered though he impressed seeing Bruno's brutal assault.

"He ain't messing around..." Eizen added stoically.

"END IT BRUNO!" Jun roared toward his Incineroar as Bruno roars when propelling himself to the air and once he reaching enough altitude higher than Buzzwole...

" **MALICIOUS...MOONSAULT!** " Jun and Bruno roared at the same time before Bruno striking Buzzwole down with two handed punch and headbutt at the same time, bringing both fighters down to the ring and causing a gigantic explosion that burning and destroying anything around it, Jun quickly assuming Mind plate before his eyes glows, using Telekinesis to lifting everyone so Bruno's attack didn't hits them. The result of the **Malicious moonsault** brutal enough that the trees where the group fighting Buzzwole getting burned VERY BADLY, though surprisingly...it still standing. After the smokes clear out, the Winner is already decided. Bruno standing Victorius while Buzzwole barely can stand as he laid on the crater, injured very badly though of course...he still flexing.

"BRUTALLITY." Rotom announced with deeper, demonic voice came from his dex body.

"Okay...i swear i never antagonizes Bruno again..." Magilou commented as she horrified seeing the damage that Bruno's Malicious Moonsault causes.

"I Doubt your statement..." Jun muttered giving Magilou a deadpan look.

"Hoo...boy, BRUTAL indeed..." Rokurou commented in shock seeing it. Velvet and Eizen can only watching silently as they just as horrified as Magilou is seeing the damage that caused by Bruno's Malicious Moonsault.

"Wow..." Laphicet muttered in awe seeing it, Jun quickly bringing down the Menageries alongside him to Bruno's location.

"YOUR CHANCE NOW JUN! GET HIM!" Bruno exclaimed as he giving thumbs up before approaching Jun and co.

"Alright! Here we go. Beast ball, get'em!" Jun shouted before throwing his Beast ball to the weakened Buzzwole. The Ball sucking Buzzwole in before closed and landing upon the ground and begin to shakes.

"It shaking... do you think you've got him?" Velvet asking Jun.

"Just wait for it..." Jun said toward the Menagerie as they're watching anxiously. The Beast ball shaking once...twice...then Thrice...

 **SFX: CLICK!**

 _ **BGM Ended.**_

The Beast ball successfully captures the Buzzwole.

"YES!" Jun exclaimed happily before running toward the Beast ball and grabbing it from the ground.

"Did it?" Laphicet asked.

"Of course! Buzzwole is down and out! Capture: Completed!" Jun replied before raising his Beast ball, declaring the Buzzwole is captured.

"GREAT!" Bruno roared in glee. Happy to seeing his trainer successfully capturing the Buzzwole. Rotom quickly taking their photo.

"Congratulations Jun!" Laphicet congratulating Jun.

"Good job! That one impressive catch man!" Rokurou added.

"Way to go Jun, now i understand how exactly you're adding your Pokemon allies. I admit that pretty impressive though...A Bit excessive as well..." Eizen commented as he pointing out the damage that Bruno's causes.

"There can be another way to catch and adding Pokemon to party too Eizen, you don't need to worry. Beating the crap out of Pokemon just one of manyw ays to get them." Jun said with a grin while Velvet giving a smirk toward Jun, impressed by how he manage to catch the Buzzwole.

After the group(Including Jun newly-captured Buzzwole) healed by Laphicet and some potions on Jun's bag. The group quickly climbing down the tree back to the cliff where the Ultra wormhole that sent them located. Before they depart, Jun decide to introducing Buzzwole first to the group.

"Okay, now let's meet our new friend and ally!" Jun exclaimed as the Menageries, Bruno, and Rotom nodded before Jun throwing the Beast ball where Buzzwole was contained to the air. "Come on out Buzzwole, time to greet your new friends here!"

 **SFX: Pchoo!**

The Beast Ball unleashing the Swollen Pokemon from it, as Buzzwole landed, he flexing his muscles again.

"HERE I AM!" Buzzwole shouted as he flexing his muscle. "So, we're no longer adversaries i presume?" He asked Jun.

"Indeed we are, sorry about breaking into your Turf earlier. We're need your help to beating bad guys that call themselves Abbey who trying to turn the world, including yours into a state where everyone losing their emotion and turned into nothing but emotionless Puppet. Would you've come with us?" Jun explained toward Buzzwole, the Swollen Pokemon thinking for a bit before...

"Well, in that case I'm in! But with one condition...!" Buzzwole explained as the group surprised due Buzzwole will join them but with one condition that they're wonder what it is.

"So what condition did you need?" Eizen asked the Swollen Pokemon.

"We're need to seal the deal with the way of every Buzzwole on this Ultra Jungle know! Show those poses and muscles! That's how we're seal the deal!" Buzzwole replied as the group's eyex comically went into the dots before everyone face-faults.

"So you want us to seal the deal by making those Ridiculous poses and flex?!" Magilou protested only Buzzwole, appeared to be offended by her remarks quickly approaches her with fist clenched.

"RIDICULOUS?! HELL NO MADAM! For us Buzzwoles, Posing and Flexing is our way to greet people, showing our strength, and many more! Nothing ridiculous on it!" Buzzwole replied indignantly as Magilou could only meekly nodded.

"So...all those flexing...muscle-showing...and poses...is these UB ways to greet people? Great, i'm done..." Velvet replied in annoyance before taking three lemonades from Jun's bag and drinking it, clearly done by the insanity that she seen.

"Okay, Okay! We're get it!" Jun said before he flexing and trying to poses to impress Buzzwole. Emphasis on trying as Buzzwole giving a rather disgruntled look.

"Buh, Average. Next!" Buzzwole commented as Jun shocked by his poses deemed "average". Rokurou imemdiately steps in.

"Okay! I'm good at posing, witness this! Haiyah!" Rokurou proclaimed before posing like a badass swordsman could and also flexing tho shows his muscles. Buzzwole thinking for a sec, but he not impressed enough.

"Uh...weapons not included sir. Next!" Buzzwole said as Rokurou shocked by Buzzwole's statement before Eizen steps in.

"Fine, I'll show you how a real man does it." Eizen said before posing then flexing his muscles. Buzzwole thinking for a bit before...

"Almost! You need to work with your finesse more! Next!" Buzzwole said toward Eizen as Eizen only nodded, accepting he still not yet improving. The group realizied only Bruno, Rotom, Laphicet, Velvet, and Magilou who ain't posing or flexing yet.

"Guys! Is either one of you who can impress Buzzwole! Please do it for our mission's sake!" Jun begging those who didn't perform to impress Buzzwole.

"No way Thug boy! I don't have any muscles here!" Magilou declined pointing out she didn't have any muscles, though in reallity...the girls just too embrassed to perform.

"Same here bzzt!" Rotom added as well.

"Not Happening..." Velvet replied with scowl toward Jun. Laphicet trying to raise a hand to volunteer, but Velvet quickly pull him back. "No Laphicet, you're not muscular enough to impress that Mosquito..." She said toward Laphicet who pouted in dissapointment.

"Tch, you're guys are useless! Here! I'll show you what the True Muscle and asskicking Poses is!" Bruno growled before he approaching Buzzwole and walking rather...MENACINGLY!

"Okay, show me if you're volunteering for them." Buzzwole said toward Bruno. The two glaring each other as Bruno putting a supremely serious expression. Then, slowly, the Heel Pokemon began bending over, stretching his hands down and out and stretching out his shoulders.

"He did it..." Laphicet muttered quietly.

"Did we can trust Bruno?" Magilou whispered Jun.

"I have no idea what are he going to do but...let's see how he does it..." Jun replied with dumbfounded expression.

Indeed, Bruno was flexing his body in one of the most iconic bodybuilding poses known by any man and woman in the world. The Heel Pokemon muscles bulging to the absolute maximum. Buzzwole giving a look at the display and raising an eyebrow or...Antenna in this case and while the rest of the group could only watching in awe or...confusion for most of time until...

 **BGM: Awakening - Pillar Men theme.**

 **SFX: Sizzle!**

"Jun...! Bruno's fur was-!" Rotom exclaimed in shock as he pointing out Bruno's fur ignited on fire briefly. Surprising the group and Buzzwole.

"Bruno! Did you alright?" Jun asked as he concerned about Bruno. But the Heel Pokemon ignores him as he flexing even more

 **SFX: Sizzle-Sizzle!**

Eizen and Velvet stunned in silence witnessing more flames came from Bruno's body. Though they know it part of Bruno's Flame charge and Flare blitz, but this one is DIFFERENT. Laphicet immediately hiding behind Velvet while Rokurou watching in rather impressed reaction.

"H-His fur was-!" Magilou gasped in shock before shakily pointing out Bruno's Fur.

Everyone looked at the direction that the Witch pointing, Bruno's fur around his torso slowly engulfed within immense flames.

"Bruno, BE CAREFUL!" Jun warned desperately. "Your fur. It starting to-!"

 **SFX: KA-BLAM!**

Jun's Voice - and everyone else's that watching went absolutely silent the moment the fur around Bruno's torsos exploded in flames, scattering all of them everywhere before burning them into nothing but dust. But that wasn't the one who really shocking the group. It was what _UNDERNEATH_ The Heel Pokemon's fur.

Muscle, pure, hulking SLABS of muscle. Somehow, against all forms of logic, beneath Bruno's fur he was completely and utterly ripped, no Bulk up shits or no medicines/steroids or whatever anything aside pure training that making it ripped. It's natural, purely ripped muscles underneath its fur that absolutely sent everyone gobsmacked witnessing it. Even Jun is shocked by this. He absolutely know Bruno is muscular, but _HE DIDN'T KNOW_ underneath those fur of his Incineroar, he was more ripped and muscular than he thought or even Professor Kukui, especially when the latter acting as Masked royal. It was like everyone staring at a five-foot tall Olympic-grade _weightlifter_ prepped for bodybuilding.

 _ **BGM ended.**_

"Oh...my...Arceus..." Jun thought with a jawdrop seeing the muscles that Bruno's shown.

For the longest time, nobody, even Velvet and Magilou dared to move as Bruno poses, doing pec flex, and showing off his extremely ripped muscle toward Buzzwole while radiating a fiery aura, presumably from **Blaze** or his **Flare blitz** / **Flame charge** to do so. After putting a deep thought and maintaining his stony expression(despite his face isn't shows it), Buzzwole looming over everyone before...drew his forearms together as he mirrored...Bruno's pose?!

"Please don't tell me..." Magilou trying to comment still astounded about the display of the Two musclebounds brute poses, only interupted by Laphicet.

"He copying Bruno's pose..." Laphicet muttered in awe seeing it.

 **BGM: Sono chi no Sadame - JJBA Phantom Blood Opening.**

 **SFX: GOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGO.**

"Indeed he is-!" Rokurou said jawdropped as Buzzwole radiating an explosive **Beast boost** aura, showing off his impressive muscular Physique.

Both Pokemon _Posing_ at one another. There was no other word that can describe it. They were just flat-out flexing and _Posing_... _MENACINGLY_ at one another, their muscles ripping and their and their expressions utterly determined as they squared off against one another. Muscle against muscle, buff against buff, aura against aura. A battle between two Musclebound brutes showing off their raw flesh and will clashing against one after another. The reaction that Menagerie's spotted was different: Rokurou clenching one of his fists while moved in manly tears followed by Rotom who revealed to be playing the whole BGM For the entire time and recording videos about the whole clashes of Bruno and Buzzwole's Muscles. Laphicet watching with stars in his eyes alongside Magilou who absolutely turned beet red and watching with hearts on her eyes seeing the Pokemon's muscles, Eizen just dumbfounded in silence alongside Velvet, while Jun was...moved before he pulled his collar out and looked down toward his chest in disbelief.

"Mother of Mew...My chest hair is growing..." Jun muttered in disbelief. Velvet and Magilou stared toward him for a moment before turning their attention back to the Musclebound brutes. Both Heel and Swollen Pokemon maintained their stances for a few seconds more. Then, all at once, they _moved._

 **SFX: SLAM!**

The next thing that everyone knew after the clash between the Musclebound mons...they were clasping hands in the most manly way as possible, staring at each other's eyes with what could only to be described as mutual adoration while both Pokemon radiating red bishie sparkles around them.

"Alright, Deal! I'm ready to join you guys as your Brother-in arms! Pleasure to meet all of you." Buzzwole announced.

"Indeed my fellow Brother, Glad to have you on the club." Bruno nodded in solemn agreement.

 _ **BGM Ended.**_

"Wow...Newly-formed Bromance~" Magilou commented with flirty tone.

"That the most MANLIEST thing that i ever witness...The best thing that i ever seen in my life..." Rokurou replied with a manly tears streamed all over his face.

"Wow...Velvet, can i become muscular like those two? I want to became the manliest malak just like Bruno and Buzzwole too!" Laphicet asked Velvet, causing the Therion girl to be flinched and horrified imagining a muscular Laphicet before shooks her head in panic to get rid her horrifying imagination.

"Uh...Uh...Ah...Laphicet! everyone can be manly w-without even being muscular...! like..uh...taking any foes without fear as example...!" Velvet nervously explained to Laphicet that even without being muscular.

"Velvet...? why are you went nervous like that?" Jun asked as he noticing Velvet's nervousness.

"Never mind...! nothing..." Velvet told him there nothing to worry about. Jun can only nodded in response before turning his attention to his Buzzwole.

"With that display from Bruno, you'd agreed to truly join us right?" Jun asked his Buzzwole.

"Yes of course! If that Tiger is your friend, so does me!" Buzzwole replied eagerly before flexing his muscle against.

"Before we forget. It's time for us to introducing ourselves. I am your Trainer and new friend: Jun Kazami." Jun said as he introducing himself before pointing out the Menageries. "And these guys is Magilou's Menagerie. Which is also my friend, just like you. That Incineroar who you having fun in Muscle showdown was Bruno, that floating little guy was Rotom, the Witch is the Magilou's Menagerie main Mistress herself, Magilou, the Samurai is Rokurou, the Blondie guy in black coat is Eizen, the Kid in white was Laphicet, and lastly...the Girl with black hair and golden eyes is Velvet." He continued as Jun introducing the rest of the Menageries who all silently greeting the Buzzwole.

"Well, you've got a lot of interesting friends Jun! I'll give you that! Even if there no Muscle within you, you're also strong enough to fight me directly...now that's manly!" Buzzwole commented toward Jun.

"Well, I maybe not look like it. But I'm a type of person who looks skinny under my clothings." Jun replied as he scratching the back of his head nervously. "Anyway, i'm going to give you a name. Just like Bruno." He said toward Buzzwole.

"Think first Jun, don't give our Muscular Mosquito a lame name like your gauntlets before!" Magilou said toward him.

"I Know that! I'm already have a name for this guy!" Jun said before turning his attention to Buzzwole. "D.B.D. that's your name from now on!" He declared his Buzzwole new name, causing the group raising an eyebrow and sweatdrop hearing it.

"I thought he listening!" Magilou facepalmed.

"No, No, No. I'm listening. That was an acronym. Day Break Don or D.B.D for short. That's that." Jun replied with a rather confident smirks.

"Are you sure you're naming him that?" Eizen asked just before...

"Alright! That's pretty good on me! Call me D.B.D from now on, I'll gladly using My Muscles to help you on any problems that you're facing with!" Buzzwole exclaimed as he accepting his name: D.B.D

"Alright, alright. Now, can we go back to Desolation Jun? I've had enough and i wanted to sleep...my head is dizzy..." Velvet asked as she facepalmed, especially she done by the whole insanity that she witness today.

"Alright, we're going back. Come on man, lets go." Jun stated before returning D.B.D and Bruno back to their respective balls each before sent out Zotz, his Lunala who proceed to bring them back to Desolation. As the Group back to their camp nearby Galles lake road, they're quickly rest up to recover from their previous bout against Buzzwole

Tomorrow morning...

"Are you done?" Velvet asked Jun who currently clearing up their camp.

"All done, Now let's-" Jun attempt to reply until suddenly...

 **SFX: BZZZT! CRACKLE, CRACKLE, BOOOM!**

"!" The sudden electricity crackling and explosion surprising the Menageries.

"Who the one who causing explosion on this morning?" Rokurou wondering in shock hearing it.

"I swear that was Abbey or Team Skull...! I'll check it out!" Jun exclaimed before running toward the source of the sound who is from the other side of the lake. Velvet and co. Following him soon after.

As Jun reaching the source of the sound, he was stopped and shocked about what he just found...

"Bzzt! Did you found anything-BZZT! BZZT!?" Rotom attempt to asked only the sight also shocking(no pun intended) the living dex as well.

"What happened? Why you two is that shocked?" Eizen asked the two.

"No way...how did those three was..." Jun thought as what he just seen was indeed...Gladion, Hau, and Lillie was with Guzma and his Ultra Hybrids. Guzma can be seen taking Lillie as hostage and immobilizing her with his left arm in Xurkitree's Ultra-Hybrid form while Her Alolan Ninetales, Snowy was facing Golisopod who preventing her to save her trainer. All while Gladion and Hau could only gritting their teeth in anger and distress due they're trying to figure out how to save Lillie...without Guzma hurting her.

End of the Chapter 8

[Closing Screen: Atago The Wishiwashi, Bruno The Incineroar, Snowy the Alolan Ninetales, Gladion's Silvally, Hau's Decidueye, and D.B.D The Buzzwole]

* * *

 **=TO BE CONTINUED=**

 **Alright! Here's Chapter 8! Well, I bet You're surprised that i'm including Hau, Gladion, and Lillie who through Ultra Recon Squad's Solgaleo manage to reach Desolation right? I'm already planning the three joins Jun on his new journey to Desolation, not only because I'm like all of these three, I'm also wanted to have the Menageries interacting with other Trainers aside Jun along with their respective Pokemon, and also...i like their interaction in-games, especially the main SMUSUM Protagonist with Lillie. it's freaking adorable and also I'm still thinking about how the three battling directly due they cannot just relying on their Pokemon as well(if you have any idea, just tell me). anyway, some facts buddy...**

 **-Actually, at first I'm planning the group visit Ultra Ruin instead Ultra Jungle and wanted Jun to catch Guzzlord there. but seeing Guzzlord's appearance in anime(again)...well i change it into Ulta Jungle instead and save it for later, probably he will debuted along with Zeraora...**

 **-D.B.D the Buzzwole Personallity on my opinion due his boasting about Muscles and many more well, based upon Mitchy/Mitsumata Nozuchi from Yo-Kai watch Shadowside series as well Alex Louis Armstrong from Fullmetal Alchemist series also maybe, Franky from One piece series. Buzzwole's entry already convinces me to give him their personallities each. Boasting and posing about their Muscles each XD. His manly personallity also based from Kintaros from Kamen Rider Den-O**

 **-Hydraviathan Dual-Type combo based from Kamen Rider Wizard Water Dragon Style form(Jun debut using this form also Mirroring the said Rider first time using the water dragon style form). It's helmet, however based from Kamen Rider Cross-Z Charge and Kamen Rider Grease due involving hardened liquids that forming the said Helmet.**

 **Don't forget to review and hope you're enjoy the chapter, especially the whole Muscle showdown sequences! Ciao~!**

Next Chapter: Old friends, Priest, and The Great Witch comeback


	11. Chapter 9: Old Friends

**Disclaimer**

 **-Pokemon: Nintendo**

 **-TOB: Namco**

 **Replies**

 **-Insane Dominator: I'm having fun writing that Flexing scene though! They're based from Fullmetal Alchemist scene and IT'S GLORIOUS. Yeah, I'm apologize if you didn't like the elements Sun and Moon anime that much. I'm trying to blend both Anime and Game concept here(the Fact Hau has Decidueye is from the games since I'm choosing Litten a sstarter, Hau always choosing starter that have type disadvantage to player) while Lillie having Alolan Ninetales because they're pretty much look-alike altogether for me. Thanks for your review as usual buddy!**

 **-Coral The Leviathan: You're surprised I bet! Indeed beneath those fur, Bruno is ABSOLUTELY RIPPED. He train a lot even if Jun didn't told him too, though not as extreme as Buzzwole. Glad You like Riru's flashback too...and yeah, not that I wanted to see Laphicet in extremely muscular body ala Buzzwole sheeesh...**

 **-Guest: About Velvet and co. mons, you're going to see that soon. Anyways, Thanks for read too! Hope you've enjoy the story~**

* * *

 **Tales of Supernova Sun and Penumbra Moon**

By Arie Draconoid

 _ **Chapter 9: Old friends, Priest, and the Great Witch comeback**_

Last time on the Tales of Supernova Sun and Penumbra Moon. After the group successfully found and rescuing Mendi, Jun brought everyone to their first trip on the Ultra Space and the group landed in the Ultra Jungle where Velvet and co. Assisting Jun capturing Buzzwole, which he named D.B.D. now, back in Desolation however...

"Let me go Mr. Guzma! You'll need to explain thi-" Lillie shouted as she struggling to escape from Guzma's hold.

"Shut up will you?! I want to speak with your older brother and his Kahuna's supposed successor friend!" Guzma angrily told Lillie to shut up as he aiming the beast blade to Lillie's neck.

"Guzma...I know i cannot trust you at all when you've said you disbanding Team skull you son of a bitch...!" Gladion growled angrily that despite he wanted to save Lillie, Guzma manage to take Lillie hostage and will hurt her if he doing anything suspicious.

"Guzma...why are you..." Hau asked in disbelief and shock that Guzma seemingly betrays them. Unaware that this Guzma is from another dimension, not his.

"What the trashy stuff that you two talking about?! I suppose that ain't matter, but...Gladion, Lillie...you need to give back Cosmog that you've stole from Madam Prez and she told you two to go home immediately..." Guzma replied menacingly as he asked The Aether siblings to go back home to Lusamine, especially to return Cosmog to her.

"You can't be serious! Lillie was indeed stole Cosmog...but it already fall to Jun's Possession and evolved into Lunala!" Hau exclaimed toward Guzma, recalling Nebby/Zotz who back then was a Cosmog was stolen by Lillie before evolving into Cosmoem during the whole fiasco in Aether before evolving again into Lunala in the Altar of Moone.

"Tch, even if you breaking things around and smashing us apart. Cosmog is no more in Lillie's Possession. Not mention we cannot go home since Solgaleo from Ultra Recon squad already going back to their owner..." Gladion replied with annoyed tone as he trying to keep his composure. Guzma however, grow even angrier and annoyed by both Gladion and Hau's words. Considering they're unaware about they came from different dimension each other, this was justified.

"Do you think I, Guzma is stupid enough to believe on your Excuse?! I swear on one of either you, Lillie, or Ol' Hala grandson...Cosmog was inside them! TELL ME NOW, WHERE IS COSMOG OR ELSE I'LL MAKE LILLIE SEEING THE GROUND AND HER FEET DIRECTLY!" Guzma angrily threatened to decapitate Lillie if Gladion and Hau didn't comply.

"We've TOLD YOU THE TRUTH and you still stubborn enough to believe we did have Cosmog on our disposal. Let me tell you this and i only said it once: WE. DIDN'T. HAVE. THAT. COSMOG!" Gladion replied indignantly toward Guzma, reaching his rage breaking point hearing Guzma's threat toward his sister.

"Gladion! Hau! Don't mind about me...! You two need to-Kya!" Lillie attempt to assuring Gladion and Hau only Guzma whack her head with his Beast Blade.

"SHUT UP YOU SPOILED PRINCESS! If you didn't want to tell me...I'll force you to-" Guzma shouted in rage and attempt to attack Lillie, But before he can do the deed and Gladion alongside Hau attempting to stop the leader of Team skull...

"Get your dirty hands of her you son of a bitch!" A Voice roared out to their confusion before suddenly Guzma being struck by unknown force that sent him flying, enough to release Lillie from his grasp just before a figure, who revealed to be the attacker quickly catches Lillie.

"*Cough*...T-Thanks-" Lillie said attempt to thanking someone who save her before her eyes widened seeing her savior who revealed to be Jun. Velvet and co. Followed soon after by knocking Golisopod and Guzma's Ultra hybrid who clashing with Gladion and co. respective Pokemon away.

"For Arceus sake Lillie...what the heck are you doing here?" Jun asked giving a rather annoyed yet worried look toward his old friend. It revealed Jun using extreme speed to smash Guzma away without giving him a chance to act.

"Jun! Finally you're here!" Hau exclaimed before jumping toward Jun and glomping his old friend. Gladion followed soon as he checking Lillie are she is okay.

"Oi-! Hau! Hanase da!" Jun yelled as Hau quickly releasing his grasp from Jun before turning his attention to Gladion. "Can you explain how did you three ended here?" He asked the older Aether siblings.

"It's Lillie idea because how much she is worried about you who didn't go back for a week and we're lending Dulse's Solgaleo to get into here..." Gladion explained nonchalantly before Jun looking toward Lillie.

"Wait...I'm gone for a week?!" Jun gasped in shock just before Lillie giving a dope slap to his head. "Ouch!"

"Indeed...and i thought you're ended in another dimension and never came back because-" Lillie attempt to call Jun out only...

"Jun! If you're done talking there...you could help us here!" Rokurou interupted suddenly toward the Green-capped boy. Currently he clashing against Golisopod again.

"Ah, a real samurai! Cool!" Hau exclaimed with stars on his eyes seeing Rokurou. Which the samurai quickly giving a rather cocky smirk toward Hau.

"Oh sure Rokurou!" Jun exclaimed before summoning Supernova gauntlet, shocking his three friends. "Ask about these whole things later, we're need to fight first!" He told Lillie, Gladion, and Hau they're need to fight first and will explain to them after the whole fight is done.

"You're going to fight them directly with that big ol' gauntlet of yours, really?" Hau asked as Guzma, who recovers. Angrily aiming to the air with his beast gun.

 **=OPEN THE WORMHOLE!=**

"Let see if i can fix your damn broken engine kid! Plus...consider this the payback from the port earlier!" Guzma angrily shouted before blasting the sky with his Beast gun, resulting an Ultra wormhole created. From there, several Nihilegos and a group of UB with different appearance appear. The said group of UB was a small, bipedal purple UB that looks like a big-headed purple alien with several fuchsia markings: at the tip of each head-spike, on its chest, on top of its head, and on its face. It also a reptillian-like tail with single spine in the middle. On its head are three spikes: one in the front and one on each side. A single gray needle protrudes from the top of its head and there are additional needles in the spikes on the sides of its head. It has oval eyes with a single eyelash-like spike above each; its mouth and eyes give off a cyan glow.

 _ **BGM: Go! Now! ~Alive a Live Neo~ by Rica Matsumoto.**_

"Darn it, not just Nihilego this time but Poipole too? Tch..." Jun replied with a scowl before he assuming Mind plate form, which also shocking Gladion, Lillie, and Hau.

"How did you do that?!" Gladion asked in shock, only one of Ultra Hybrid attempt to attack the latter.

"Keep your guard up Gladys!" Jun exclaimed before slashing the said Ultra Hybrid with his Psycho cut "I see...applying to ordinary Pokemon too? That bastard Faba..." He thought in disgust noticing the said Ultra hybrid has a Mushroom-themed mon as his motif, in this case Shiinotic. Eizen assist Jun by Punches the said Ultra Hybrid Shiinotic who try to defend itself, only knocked aside. A cross-popping veins appeared from Gladion not long after Jun calls him.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU DAMN IDIOT!" Gladion angrily shouted toward Jun for mispronouncing his name before realizing Poipoles begin to firing their Sludge bomb toward them Under Guzma's command. "Silvally! Bisect those Poipole and shows no mercy to them! **Multi-attack!** " He told his signature Pokemon to attack.

"Count me in Aibou...! **Multi attack!** " Silvally replied as both of his front claws glows cyan, radiating icy energy before the Synthetic Pokemon mane glows cyan(due Ice memory stored within his helmet and RKS System abillity), then he dashes toward the group of Poiple with a flash steps, dodging their attacks before landing a brutal claw swipes to each Poipole without missing a beat. His voice is deep and rather creepy, albeit heroic sounding.

"That blonde kid's Pokemon is very strong...one swipes enough to defeat those big-headed floating reptile Pokemon in ease..." Eizen commented as he impressed by Silvally's strength.

"That's Silvally bzzt, along with his owner Gladion, one of Jun's rival and friends. Anyway, we're going to have lots of info to cover. First Silvally, the Evolution of Type: Null Itself!" Rotom said before his screen showing Silvally picture.

 **=Silvally, the Synthetic Pokemon. Normal-type by default and evolved form of Type: Null with high friendship. The Strong and Unbreakable bond that forged by Type: Null with its Trainer fully awakening its Power, enabling it to destroying its mask and increased its speed greatly. Thanks to its fully awakened power, Silvally can use its abillity RKS System freely without going berserk, enabling it to changing its type into anything upon activation and by inserting specific memories on its helmet, this Pokemon can adapt its type to confound its enemies—just like a certain mythical Pokemon depicted in legends. It shines silver due to the energy springing forth from within. =** **-Rotomdex info about Silvally.**

"Evolution of Type:Null...ah! the one who Jun spoke on the capital before...!" Laphicet suddenly recalling the time Jun told them about Type: Null after hearing Silvally is evolved from the said Pokemon. Velvet and co. gasped hearing it.

"The thing can Adapt with every element available?!" Rokurou gawked as it reminds him of Jun while still clashing with Guzma's Golisopod.

"It can change any of its type that it desires for?! You mean that griffin-like Pokemon can change its element to adapt his power against opponent? It same me of Jun's plates...!" Magilou commented as Gladion realized what happened and shocked as he realizing the Plates that Magilou talking about was...

"Wait the second...Jun, don't tell me your power was..." Gladion attempt to asked his rival. But interupted by Velvet who attack some Poipole and Nihilego who trying to attack them.

"Less talking, more action we're need!" Velvet reprimanded Gladion before she using **Shell splitter** toward them. Gladion nodded before turning his attention to Hau and Lillie.

"Lillie! Hau! Careful by these UB! Just like those wolf monsters before, they wasn't hesitate to attack us directly!" Gladion warned both Hau and Lillie about the Nihilegos and Poipoles before the older Aether sibilings jumps toward Silvally's back and begin to riding it like a cowboy, letting Silvally to attack Poipoles and Nihilegos on its own behalf.

"I told you i'll explain that later!" Jun exclaimed before throwing a Beast Ball to the air as he facing the second Ultra Hybrid with appearance that close to a Jellyfish/Nurarihyon(a Big-headed Elderly Yo-kai) in terms of appearance. In this case, Ultra Hybrid Jellicent. "Come on out Ruination!" He shouted before the said Beast Ball releasing the Stakataka from within who quickly landing in front of the Ultra Hybrid who intimidated by its presence. The Stakataka quietly observing the surrounding just before preparing to attack.

" **Rock slide** that thing!" Jun said as he assuming Zap plate form.

"Confirmed: **Rock slide!** " Ruination obeyed without question and immediately attacks Ultra Hybrid Jellicent by summoning multiple white portals above the Ultra Hybrid before multiple large boulders dropped from there toward Ultra Hybrid Jellicent who trying to protect itself by firing Multiple Water pulses toward it, Jun however already read his intention and prepared to attack.

"Assist me Laphicet!" Jun exclaimed toward Laphicet before electricity covering his entire body.

"Right-! **Crushing weight...Geostigma!** " Laphicet nodded before the Young Malak conjures a blue mist over the Ultra Hybrid Jellicent, which is followed with a wall of gravity striking from the ground, immobilizing the Ultra Hybrid and slowly crushing it, enabling Ruination's **Rock slide** to hit it before...

" **Thunderbolt**!" Jun shouted as his body surrounded by electricity before unleashing a devastating lightning blast toward the said Ultra Hybrid Jellicent, frying it with massive amount of electricity, causing it to screaming in pain. Laphicet assisting by summoning few fireballs to disorient the Kaijin just before Jun and Ruination struck it down with their respective attacks.

"I'll devour you!" Velvet roared before Clawing Guzma with her Claw, it hits and therionized her into Unknown. Which means any Hidden arte that she execute should be random, Guzma merely giving a sick grin despite being injured before...

"I'll make sure your beautiful face wrecked by my hands, **Power whip!** " Guzma exclaimed before one of his arms glows green before attempting to whipping Velvet with it, only...

"Decidueye! Protect that girl and Use **Leaf Blade** to Guzma!" Hau suddenly told Decidueye to protect Velvet.

" **Leaf blade!** " Decidueye exclaimed before blocking Guzma's **Power Whip** with one of his wings glows green and becoming sharper like a blade itself. Velvet genuinely surprised by Decidueye's appearance suddenly appear before her.

"Owl this time?" Velvet wondering as she shifted her attention to Decidueye.

"It's Decidueye Bzzt! Hau's Decidueye is Bruno's main rival friend. Speaking about his species, here it is Bzzt!" Rotom said before showing Decidueye's picture on his screen.

 **=Decidueye, The Arrow quill Pokemon and the evolved form of Dartrix. Grass and Ghost-type. This Pokemon is a very skilled Archer and capable to hide from opponents by masking their presence, allowing it to attack unaware foes. It nocks its arrow quills from its wings and fires them with such precision, they can pierce a pebble at distances over a hundred yards and it can fire them too in a tenth of a second, so its battles are usually decided in the blink of an eye. When it simply can't afford to miss, it tugs the vine on its head to improve its focus. Though cool and cautious in nature, it begins to panic if surprised= -Rotomdex info about Decidueye.**

"Holy moly, that Owl pretty amazing Archer...But sadly, vulnerable to surprise. Not pretty much cool at all for me though." Magilou commented about Decidueye seems a bit dissapointed by Decidueye's vulnerabillity to surprise.

"Impressive..." Velvet commented as she impressed by Decidueye's info from Rotom. Decidueye simply giving a calm look before continuing his assault to Guzma while Hau joins them not long after. "And i bet you are that Owl- i mean Decidueye's trainer right? Hau isn't it?" She asked toward the dark green-haired boy.

"Indeed, i admit that was cool you have such huge edgy-looking claw like that, Gladion will be jealous hehe." Hau replied putting his usual smile. Velvet simply scoffed before Guzma quickly push Decidueye aside,spinning the blade "valve" and pressing the trigger on his blade.

 **=BURN SMOKE!=**

"Burn Smoke?" Hau wondered but his question answered as Guzma's Beast sword covered in red smokes before it surrounded in flames and the Team Skull leader quickly cut both Velvet and Decidueye down with it, causing them screeched in pain. "Ah...! Hang in there guys!" He said before Hau dashes toward the duo.

"I'm not Done yet!" Guzma exclaimed before attempt to cut them down with his finisher, however...

"Yosha!" Hau shouted as he suddenly push Guzma with a palm thrust, knocking him aside. Guzma growled before angrily attempt to strike Hau, only Hau manage to dodge then landing another Palm strike on Guzma's gut. Stuns him as he coughing blood.

"Tch, Quite strong for an ordinary human huh? Jun sure choosing the right friend to rely on..." Velvet commented snarkily.

"Thanks! I'm practicing Aloan Sumo from my Tutu or Grandfather in this case, i'm not just standing and watch to help." Hau replied with a smile before his attention turned up into Guzma who recovered quickly.

"Tch, That damn old man had done a good Job raising you it seems, but i'll make sure your charred corpse will be delivered to his home!" Guzma roared just before pressing the trigger from his Beast gun

 **=BEAST STRIKE!=**

 **XURKITREE!**

"Decidueye, you still can do it right?" Hau asked his Pokemon who now stand beside him and dusting off his hands.

"Don't need to ask pal, I still can fly." Decidueye replied stoically as Hau giving him some super potion to recover him. at the same time, Guzma shooting a destructive electric beam akin of powered up version of **Charge Beam** toward the duo.

"Destroyed!" Guzma shouted as he attacks them.

"No you don't!" Eizen exclaimed before using **Stone Lance** to shields both Hau and Velvet and at the same time, Decidueye flies off before plucking one of his feathers then aiming toward Guzma and some Nihilego that attempting to attack.

" **Spirit shackle!** " The Arrow quill Pokemon shouted before firing multiple arrow surrounded by shadowy aura toward them. Anticipating this, Guzma quickly casting electric barrier upon himself with his Beast Gun, letting some Nihilego to take the blow as they're injured by the Decidueye's attack. Few Nihilego manage to escape from the attack, but Eizen Punches them all, stuns them before using his **Dragonic dive** to getting rid of them.

"Not bad kid, Your owl seems a very skillful Archer for his own right." Eizen complimenting Hau and his Decidueye.

"Thanks big guy! My Decidueye is awesome doesn't it?" Hau responded with a gleeful smile as Eizen nodded."Also, you're pretty strong too...!" He complimenting Eizen back.

"Flattery isn't getting you anywhere, be careful. These guys wasn't hesitate to attack anyone that they're seen." Eizen replied as Hau nodded before He told Decidueye to attack the stunned Nihilegos with another **Spirit Shackle** while Eizen immediately handle Guzma again. Velvet assist Eizen too as well. Whiel Rokurou and Guzma's Golisopod still clashing with their claws and blades respectively.

As For Jun, Laphicet, and Lillie...the two still handling Ultra Hybrid Jellicent who proven quite durable. Easily tanking their attacks with its bulbous body.

"Aaaargh!" Ultra Hybrid Jellicent roared before it firing **Hydro pump** toward the group.

"Freeze it with **Blizzard** Snowy!" Lillie told her Alolan Ninetales to counter Ultra Hybrid(UH) Jellicent attack.

"Understood Princess..." Snowy replied with soft, yet dignified tone. Akin of Feudal era Princess as she taking a deep breath. " **Blizzard!** " She shouted as she letting out a violent Blizzard from her breath that clashes with the Hydro pump of UH-Jellicent. The Blizzard slowly freezing the Hydro pump, forcing the Kaijin to cancel its attack to dodge the Blizzard.

"That Nine-tailed Fox is Cool!" Laphicet exclaimed cheerfully with a pun without realizing it.

"That's Alolan Ninetales bzzt! Lillie call her own Ninetales Snowy and she is one of her strongest battler. Anyway, there you go bzzt!" Rotom said before this time, showing Alolan Ninetales picture on his screen.

 **=Alolan Ninetales, The Fox Pokemon and the evolved form of Alolan Vulpix when exposed by Ice stone. Possessing a calm demeanor, this Pokemon was revered as a deity incarnate before it was identified as a regional variant of Ninetales. It can produce ice crystals from its fur, which it can use for both offense and defense. The ice crystals can act as a shield or form balls that can be fired like bullets with enough force to shatter rock. It had gentle temperament and is known to aid lost humans in distress. However if anyone enraged one, especially by threatening a pack of Alolan Vulpix under its care. They will be frozen stiff in instant with its powerful Blizzard attack.= -Rotomdex info about Alolan Ninetales.**

"Basically she an ice fox deity? Are these Pokemon really treated like some kind of god or something?!" Magilou wondering as she shocked hearing Alolan Ninetales was revered as a deity incarnate.

"Amazing..." Laphicet muttered in awe hearing it.

"Well, they're once treated like that prior the time people inventing Pokeballs and realizing all of them except Legendary and Mythical Pokemon isn't godly as they're thought. Now, just treat Snowy just as every ordinary Pokemon does, hahaha." Lillie replied sheepishly seeing Magilou's reaction.

"Princess Lillie was right, I'm just Alolan Ninetales, Plain and simple." Snowy replied humbly as Laphicet seems reluctant to get near her while Magilou giving a fascinated look.

"C-Can i touch your...fur? is that cold or not?" Laphicet asked nervously as he curious about Snowy's fur.

"Fine by me, just careful with the tail okay?" Snowy nodded as she smiling softly toward Laphicet. Laphicet proceeding to touch Snowy's fur and stroking the Fox Pokemon fur. It feels cold, yet soft as Laphicet seems enjoys it.

"Snowy likes being petted too, you should try it sometimes." Lillie said gently before smiling toward Laphicet, which he nodded and proceed to do so as Snowy clearly enjoying Laphicet petting her until...

"You two! If you're done with Pokemon Refresh care or something, can you help us here? We're on a bit of pickle!" Jun called the two as he reminding them they're in the mid-battle. He can be seen already in his Ghost of Cumulonimbus form, using Shadow claw to hurt UH-Jellicent while Gladion alongside Silvally helping Jun by attacking UH-Shiinotic after he done with all Nihilegos and Poipoles who can be seen fainted, all by Silvally himself. This is surprising both of them while both UH-Kaijins attacking with **Hydro Pump** and **Solar beam** respectively toward them, both attack hits Jun and Gladion, knocks them away. But they're still can stand.

"Ah, maybe we can do this later ki- Uh what is your name anyway?" Lillie asked Laphicet who his name is.

"Laphicet...that's the name that Velvet give to me." Laphicet said introducing himself as he pointing Velvet who alongside Hau and Decidueye also Eizen, Ganging Up upon Guzma who skillfully repelling their assault with his Ultra Hybrid powers.

"I see, that's a good name Laphi-kun." Lillie said smiling toward Laphicet who tilting his head. "Anyway, I'm Lillie. Nice to meet you~" She continued as Lillie introducing herself to Laphicet.

"Nice to meet you too. Anyway, Can we help Jun now?" Laphicet said then asked Lillie as he preparing his Magic papers to attack.

"Of course." Lillie said as Snowy prepare herself. "Snowy, **Blizzard** to that mutated Shiinotic!" She told her Alolan Ninetales to attack.

"Right Princess..." Snowy nodded before the Fox Pokémon taking a deep breath and Unleashing violent **Blizzard** from her mouth. The UH-Shiinotic struggling as he slowly pushed to the corner and frozen stiff. Preventing it to taking action.

"Now my turn as well…!" Laphicet said before preparing his arte. " **Frigid Pillar!** " The young Malak shouted as he throws a sheer of paper at the UH-Shiinotic, conjuring a small line in front of himself that bursts into an ice formation, knocking it aside and stuns it. "Not yet! **Triflare!** " He added before conjuring two lines of fire to the UH-Shiinotic, followed by a trail of fire toward it, badly burning the Kaijin.

"Thanks Lillie, Laphicet! Now, **Shadow claw** , **Thunder bolt…Shadow Bolt!** " Jun shouted before both of his eyes glows yellow and violet respectively as he forming large shadowy claw mixed with immense amount of electric energy before struck with it, damaging it so badly the UH Body deflated due being punctured by the sharp claws as well due being fried by the lightning. "Ruination! **Gyro ball** that UH-Jellicent!" He told Ruination to attack Weakened UH-Stakataka.

"Silvally! Rip that Jellicent's kaijin apart with your **Shadow claw** too!" Gladion told Silvally to attack the UH-Jellicent alongside Ruination.

"Confirmed: Ready for combo attack with Silvally sir, **Gyro Ball!** " Ruination replied before he charges forward, jumps then spin like a ball toward the weakened UH-Jellicent.

"Don't forget me, **Shadow…CLAW!** " Silvally roared as both of his front claws surrounded by shadowy energy, similar to Jun's own Shadow claw before he dashes toward weakened UH-Jellicent. UH-Jellicent tried to fled from both Pokémon, only to be struck by them quickly, resulting a large explosion that knocking the Kaijin aside, a blue dart that responsible to mutating the Kaijin sprung out from its body before disintegrated, returning the Ultra hybrid into an unconscious Exorcist.

"Ah…! An exorcist!" Laphicet exclaimed as he shocked seeing it. The others also surprised by this as well.

"You're work with Abbey too?!" Rokurou accusing Guzma working with the abbey as he surprised by the said Exorcist before knocking Golisopod aside with his wind arte.

"Like hell we're working with Exorcist! My loyalty only to my Madam prez and nothing else!" Guzma shouted back angrily toward Rokurou before he jumps away from Velvet's Blade then struck her with his Beast blade, forcing her to back off. Guzma immediately blast Velvet with few of shots from his Beast gun, damaging her. Gladion seeing the beast gun, giving a slasher smile as he interested with it and get an idea.

"Silvally, Assist that girl and attack Guzma!" Gladion told Silvally to assist Velvet who struggling to defending herself from Guzma relentless attack while the Older aether siblings taking another Pokeball with Black coloration, A Luxury ball to be precise.

"Right aibou!" Silvally nodded before he dashes toward Guzma.

"Golisopod! Ignore the samurai and take that Null evolution down!" Guzma told Golisopod to attack Silvally instead Rokurou.

"Sorry Samurai, but what my trainer told is more important, back off!" Golisopod shouted before pushing Rokurou aside using his claws before the Hard scale Pokémon dashes toward Silvally with his claws. Anticipating this, Gladion taking another memory which yellow in color and giving a slasher smile as he knows what Guzma attempt to do. Rokurou who angry by this attempt to attack Golisopod, only being shot from behind by Guzma who sending him rolling to the ground.

"Granted by the god-like speed of Lightning, Electric memory ready. Silvally, use **Multi attack** again! Get rid of that Golisopod!" Gladion exclaimed before throwing the Electric memory from his left hand that landed perfectly on Silvally's drive slot. Silvally's eyes turns yellow along with his mane before both of his front claws glows green and crackled with electricity upon Electric memory insertion to his drive.

"What the?!" Golisopod wondered as he shocked by the sudden development before the Synthetic Pokémon answering his question by slashing him in the belly with both of his electric-powered claws, violently injuring Golisopod and knocking him to the ground.

"Now, that insect is gone, your time to shine is now Weavile! Show the coldness of the night upon your enemy!" Gladion exclaimed before throwing the Luxury ball to the air, who releasing the Pokémon within. It's a bipedal, weasel-like Pokémon with a pale, gray body that has several feathery areas which colored red, just like its eyes too who also red with three eyelashes. It has yellow, oval marking in the center of its forehead and four fangs protrude from its upper jaw. This is Weavile, which belonged to Gladion.

"Yes, shall we dance?" Weavile replied with sultry, feminine voice. Indicating it was female as she extending both of her claws, radiating cold energy from each of them.

"Ho, that weasel of yours reminds me of Velvet judging from her claws and voice." Rokurou commented just as he recovering from Guzma's attack. Gladion just giving a nod in response. Jun quickly joins them as he with Hau help knocking UH-Shiinotic away before he attacking them even further toward Golisopod. Damaging both of them followed by Silvally, Snowy, Ruination, Lillie, and Laphicet. As for Eizen, he currently helping Velvet attacking Guzma by tanking Guzma's shots to defend her as well.

"That Weasel Pokémon is Weavile bzzt, allow me to explain again!" Rotom said just before his screen showing Weavile's picture.

 **=Weavile, The Sharp claw Pokémon and the evolved form of Sneasel holding Razor claw on its possession at night. Dark and Ice-type, Evolution made it even more devious and raising its intelligence. In the wild, these Pokémon forming a group of four or five individuals, marking their territory with its claws on the trees or boulders. When hunting their prey, which is Alolan Sandshrew or Vulpix for most of part, one Weavile will ambush their prey and flip it over, then the rest will deal the finishing blow with its sharp claws that can give a case of severe frostbites if struck. Snowy region is their main Habitat. = -Rotomdex info about Weavile.**

"Wow, cool. No pun intended anyway." Rokurou said impressed by Weavile. Perhaps he could spar with her to see how powerful and sharp her claws is, maybe...

"A Single claw can give you severe frostbites if hits? That's cold…" Magilou added while Velvet giving a rather impressed look toward Weavile who reminds her to...yeah, herself.

"Gladion, why are you let Weavile out anyway?" Jun asked the blondie.

"Just watch." Gladion said before turning his attention to Weavile. "Weavile, Attack Guzma with **Night slash!** " He told Weavile to attack Guzma.

"Oh, I'm giddy about giving that big guy a bit of spanking~ let's go!" Weavile replied before her claws glows dark purple and extended into much sharper energy claws before she dashes toward Guzma with incredible speed, bypassing Eizen and Velvet who surprised by the sudden movement and icy cold energy that radiated from Weavile.

"You made a huge mistake for bringing an Ice-type against me Gladion!" Guzma exclaimed before pressing the trigger on his Beast Blade.

 **=BURN SMOKE! =**

"I'll turn her into a melted puddle in no time!" Guzma roared as he quickly landing a fiery slash toward Weavile who countering it with her night slash. Both of their attack struck each other and knocking both of them away.

 ** _SFX: CLASH!_**

"Kuh…!" Weavile growled in pain due the heat from the Beast blade injuring her. Surprising everyone sans Guzma and Gladion.

"Hang in there Weavile, you know what are you going to do right?" Gladion told Weavile to hang on as the Sharp claw Pokémon giving a smile.

"I See, I like how people still smiling went they're being beaten by me…so I can wipe their stupid grin out of their face! Now I'll-" Guzma boasted then attempted to attack but before he knows it…

"Looking for this eh?" Weavile said teasingly as to Guzma and everyone shock, Guzma's weapons (Beast Blade and Beast Gun) suddenly appear on Weavile's left claw! Guzma shocked before realizing…Weavile stole them all and at the same time, Guzma's transformation cancelled and returning him into normal.

"Y-You stole my weapons?! I don't even see you using **Thief…!** " Guzma growled in disbelief.

"You didn't count my ability then mister. If you thinking struck me with weapon that wasn't a gun…that's your mistake~" Weavile teased mockingly sticking her tongue as she explains that she stole Guzma's weapons through her ability before she giving them to Gladion. Realizing this making Guzma gritted his teeth in anger.

"She stole it? How?" Rokurou asked.

"It's thanks to Gladion's Weavile own abillity: **Pickpocket**." Jun replied toward the group.

"Pickpocket? That fits her well…!" Magilou commented the abillity fits Weavile well as the Sharp claw Pokemon giving rather impish grin.

"Just like its name bzzzt. **Pickpocket** enabling user to steal any item that their opponent have as long they hits them first and the user isn't holding item at all. It also only can be obtained exclusively as hidden abilities." Rotom explained about Pickpocket ability.

"Geez! That's Unfair!" Rokurou complained as he found Gladion's Weavile abillity rather unfair, which is justified due being Swordsman, Weavile could easily stole Rokurou's sword if she ever fighting against him.

"There few conditions to make sure the ability is activated, User must didn't hold absolutely any item, and user must be touched by target and they're also must holding item to ensure it works. Not all item can be stolen, like Z-Crystal or Mega stone…that's all." Gladion explained before he taking aim toward Guzma and begin to shot the defenseless Team Skull Leader. Rokurou giving a sigh in relief hearing that.

"Golisopod!" Guzma calls out his main partner as he also struggling to dodging Eizen and Velvet's attack.

"On it!" Golisopod said before defending Guzma from the shots from his own Beast gun as well the attacks from both Eizen and Velvet. Guzma quickly taking Net ball from his belt and throwing it to the air.

"Masquerain! **Whirlwind** them outta here!" Guzma shouted just as the Net ball releasing Masquerain. As he comes out, per-usual, His ability: **Intimidate** activated, dropping Jun's group offense.

"Move out! **Whirlwind!** " Masquerain shouted before flapping all his wings fiercely, conjuring a powerful whirlwind that sending everyone flying as well Jun, Lillie, Gladion, and Hau's Pokémon back to their balls. Guzma quickly runs off, followed by Masquerain and Golisopod who using Liquidation to cut some trees to block their attempt to chasing Guzma and his Pokemon.

"Goddammit! He fled again…!" Rokurou complained just before UH-Shiinotic firing **Moonblast** to the group. Laphicet countering by firing **Kaleidos ray** to the latter, resulting large explosion. The Kaijin keep attacking, but Jun and Laphicet countering each of its attack.

"Only that mushroom-like thing left doesn't it?" Velvet asked Jun.

"Indeed, better we're finish it for good." Jun said as he prepare to attack, only Gladion step in. "Uh, Gladion?"

"Allow me" Gladion said before taking White Z-Crystal from his jacket. A Normallium-Z to be precise before throwing his Pokeball that unleashing Sivally from it. Silvally's form already returned to its default state.

"Hey! He have Z-Crystal like Jun too?" Magilou exclaimed surprised seeing Z-Crystal on Gladion's possession.

"Of course my friendly, yet meanie witch friend. I'm not only the one who doing island challenge, Hau and Gladion too." Jun replied as he using Shadow ball to blast the UH-Shiinotic away.

"Can i go too?" Hau asked just as he preparing to take his Z-Crystal, but Gladion shook his head.

"One is enough Hau." Gladion replied as Hau giving a dissapointed look toward him, Gladion immediately put the Normallium-Z. "Silvally! Make sure they're dead!" He exclaimed toward his partner before Gladion strikes a synchronized poses with Silvally as his Z-Powers transferred to Silvally.

 **=BREAKNECK BLITZ=**

Silvally taking stance as his body imbued by Z-Aura before preparing himself to strike. UH-Shiinotic enraged and preparing to charging his **Moonblast.**

"Everyone move, let Gladion and his Silvally done the thing..." Jun said as everyone nodded before giving some space for Gladion and Silvally. UH-Shiinotic finishing his charge before unleashing his **Moonblast** toward Silvally, but the Synthetic Pokemon suddenly dashes with maddening speed toward it before tackles the attack directly with immense strength as his body surrounded by orange aura.

"NOW! **Breakneck...Blitz!** " Gladion shouted as Silvally roared before manage to dispel the attack with his might and keep going as the UH-Shiinotic watching helplessly as Sivally quickly struck the kaijin down with devastating, full-speed tackle that sending it flying before he exploded and falling to the ground, turned into normal Exorcist at the same time a green dart popped out from its body and destroyed into pieces afterwards.

 _ **BGM Ended**_

"That one fast and powerful tackle..." Eizen said impressed by Breakneck Blitz power. The other Menageries nodded in agreement.

"Faba...that asshole..." Jun muttered in disgust giving an angry look toward the unconscious victim which is the previous Ultra-hybrids that they're face before watching the Nihilegos and Poipoles already vanished, probably fled toward the Ultra wormhole where they came just before it closes.

"Now Jun, you can explain everything right?" Lillie asking Jun to explain everything that happened in Desolation.

"Indeed, you need to explain about these kids to us as well." Velvet added as she wanted Jun's explanation about Lillie, Hau, and Gladion. Jun gulped as a pair of green and golden eyes staring at him silently, along with the others.

"Okay, okay. If you're guys willing to listen and believe me, I will explain EVERYTHING. This going to be long so...pay attention." Jun replied a bit nervous before he begin to explain EVERYTHING about his power and how he got it, his meeting with Velvet and her group, Abbey and their cohorts as well Malakhim, Faba and Guzma from other dimensions, and few more exactly to Lillie, Gladion, and Hau then he pay his attention to the Menageries and explain about Lillie, Gladion, and Hau was his friend back in Alola and they ended in Desolation in the same manner as he is: through Ultra Wormhole.

"So...Let me get this straight. First when you was out catching Pokemon in Ultra space, Original one dragging you to his dimension, giving you those powers and tasking you to prevent the destruction of two worlds, then you've met these Menagerie people and fight those self-proclaimed holy people called Abbey also There much eviller Faba and Guzma that we're facing is from another Dimension? Unbelievable..." Lillie said as she trying to summarize Jun's explanation.

"I told you already...you can't easily believe that right? This is ain't just a trip, i'm in quest to prevent the destruction of the entire universe for short…and helping Velvet on her goals too." Jun replied fixing his cap.

"So, you three is Jun's friend and fellow Pokémon trainers I see. I admit you three and your Pokémon is very strong on your own right." Eizen commented toward the three.

"Do you think so? Thanks man! But we're still got many ways to go." Hau replied smiling while Decidueye dusting his wings. Gladion nodded approving Eizen's word with Silvally watching the surroundings.

"But compared to Jun, I'm still much weaker than him, but I'll do my best of course...because I just finishing my Island challenge, so…" Lillie mentioned that she just finishing her island challenge.

"Hold on the second!" Jun suddenly shouted hearing what Lillie just said. "So…for two years after we driving those Rainbow rocket away, you're doing Island challenge Lillie?" He asked Lillie only for the younger Aether siblings showing her Z-Power Ring, colored white and cyan toward the group.

"A Z-Power ring…" Rokurou commented as Velvet and group looking toward Lillie's Z-Power Ring. Followed by Hau who shown his own Z-Power ring too, colored Green and brown alongside Gladion too, who his Z-Power ring colored Crimson and Black.

"Of course, Jun-san. In the fact, you inspire me to do it. Remember when I said someday, I'm going to do my Island challenge back in Poni right? Indeed, two years while you're on the trip on the Ultra space for training. I'm doing the exact same thing like most of Alolan trainer doing, Island challenge and I'm just finishing it before I'm going here with Onii-san and Hau-san." Lillie explaining about her Island challenge toward Jun before showing her own collection of Z-Crystals to him. She indeed obtaining all types of Z-Crystal and one species-exclusive Z-Crystal: Primarium-Z.

"Sughe…" Laphicet said in awe seeing all kinds of Z-Crystals from every type while the other Menageries looking toward all of the Z-Crystals in awe as well. Jun, smiling proudly seeing Lillie prowess as a Trainer is grown drastically, proven by she manages to obtaining all types of Z-crystals during her Island challenge and manage to finish it.

"Man, you've grown into a fine trainer Lillie! I shouldn't protect you anymore perhaps…but don't put yourself into a danger often even with your new confidence." Jun commented before Lillie puffing out her cheeks and lightly pinching Jun's own cheek. "Ouch-Ouch-Ouch! Lillie…! What that for…?!" he yelped in pain as he struggling to release himself from Lillie's pinching.

"Say to somebody who always thrown himself to the danger whenever opportunity is proven under the guise you wanted a challenge…" Lillie said indignantly while keeping her smile and keep pinching Jun's cheeks while Jun struggling to release himself from Lillie's pinching. The group watching with sweatdrop on their heads respectively, particularly Velvet who seems already familiar with the interaction between Jun and Lillie.

"Does this look familiar?" Velvet asked as she looking toward Magilou with deadpan.

"Why are you looking on me like that?" Magilou asked back with annoyed tone.

"Uh…Are they're fighting?" Laphicet asked worried about the two.

"Can't help because as much Nice Lillie is…Jun, more than often worrying her by his own thrill-seeking personallity. So, this is isn't the first time these things happen." Hau explained Lillie's constant cheek-pinching toward Jun is already common occurrence due Jun, more often and not always make Lillie worried about his safety by his constant habit to bringing himself into dangerous situation so he can get a challenge.

"Geez, thanks to your honesty buddy!" Jun replied sarcastically toward Hau.

"No worries Jun! Being honest is one of my virtues!" Hau exclaimed with his usual smile. Annoys Jun greatly due Hau being Sarcasm-Blind before Lillie releasing her pinching from Jun, leaving his cheeks swelling.

"Ouch..." Jun groaned in pain caressing his swollen cheeks before turning his attention to everyone else. "Alright guys, i bet i'm speaking a lot about them, but probably is time to properly introducing my friends back in Alola." He said that he said before decided to introducing Lillie and co. To the Menageries. "Guys, They're my friends that i found in this Dimension. Velvet is the Black-haired girl, Laphicet is the kid in white, The colorful Witch is Magilou, the Samurai guy is Rokurou, and last but not least, the Blondie guy in black coat is Eizen." He continued as Jun introducing the Menageries to Lillie, Gladion, and Hau.

"I'm Lillie, nice to meet you." Lillie said introducing herself politely.

"Gladion..." Gladion added introducing himself while crossing his arms under his chest.

"Alola for you guys! I am Hau, Nice to meet ya!" Hau exclaimed cheerfully, greeting the Menageries with Alolan greeting as he introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you guys!" Laphicet greeted back cheerfully, mimicking Hau's alolan greeting for some reason.

"Whoa, She tall as Velvet and she much cuter and beautiful than i expect!" Rokurou praised Lillie's beauty, to her embrassment as she smiling nervously and blushing toward the Yaksha while Gladion giving a rather angry look toward him. after 2 years, Lillie's appearance becoming tall as Velvet and she letting her hair down just like her old style and retaining her signature hat, but her outfit basically her "Z-Powered form" outfit and her hair is much longer, maybe almost on Lusamine level. Gladion himself also grow into slightly taller than Jun, he retain his signature Black jacket and outfit, albeit his outfit now has Silvally's head symbol on it and he wearing Black gloves. His hair much messier and spikier too, probably to evoking much "edgier" look.

"My, you Jumbo for a boy at his 19 years old." Magilou teased Hau as he seeing his appearance who now much different than 2 years ago, Hau grow quite drastically as he grow much bigger and plumpier than Jun and Gladion also Lillie. But he still wearing his signature outfit. He also wearing an orange hawaiian shirt over his usual outfit like a jacket.

"Heh, I'm big-boned. Heheh!" Hau replied with a glee as Magilou a bit confused why Hau always that cheerful.

"I see, these three kids is your friends that you've told us back then." Eizen said as he looking toward Lillie and co. "They're fairly strong individuals too." He commented toward them.

"So, if they're your friend. They came here to retrieve you or something Jun?" Velvet asked him.

"I guess not considering the Pokemon that brought them there, the same one as my Lunala already returned to its owner. So they're stuck with us." Jun replied toward Velvet with a worried tone as he doesn't want to dragging Lillie, Hau, and Gladion into his business. But he couldn't just leaving them alone in other world.

"We know Jun...we know..." Gladion said exasperated by the fact they cannot go home and having no choice but to stick with Jun due his...mission from original one too.

"Hey...don't be so glum Gladion! The fact we can have journey together with Jun and lent our strength to helping these guys is definitely a good thing that we can do!" Hau said cheering Gladion up.

"Why are you following them anyway Jun-san?" Lillie asked Jun who returning his Stakataka back to his Beast Ball.

"Well, to be fair...I'm here to help Velvet about her goal too...to get her revenge to someone that ruin her life for no reason other than he can." Jun said with serious tone as Lillie, Gladion, and Hau greatly surprised hearing it in disbelief.

"R-R-Revenge? To who exactly?!" Lillie asked in shock as she looking toward Velvet. Only the raven-haired girl silently walk away.

"I'll explain later...Velvet got a lot of issues that turns her into a cold, vengeance-driven woman like that. Also...i''m trying to make sure she isn't going too far in her quest. Come on, let's move everyone." Jun said wistfully before following Velvet along with the othe rmember sof the Menageries. Though unsure about it, Lillie decided to go as well.

"Lillie? You're going with them?" Gladion asked his sister.

"Jun-san the only key for us to going home brother. So...better than we cannot go home and we didn't know what are going to be happened in this world. So the best thing that we can do is going along with Jun and his group." Lillie replied before returning Snowy back to her Pokeball and continued to follow Jun. Realizing this enough to convince Gladion to follow Jun and alongside Hau, the two returning their respective Pokemon back to their balls before following Lillie as well.

* * *

 _ **In the middle of the trip...**_

"You three decided to following us?" Rokurou asked Gladion, Lillie, and Hau as the group keep walking back to the capital.

"We're having no choice because Jun is the only way for us to get home due his possession to Lunala. But considering Jun wanted to help that Velvet girl...we decided to tag along." Gladion said with a shrug.

"I've better reprimand Zossie next time i see her...or probably Dulse already the one who done the job..." Jun replied with exasperated tone before remembering something. "Ah, that reminds me you three. In this world...did you encounter a monster...like Werewolf or something like that?" He asked as Lillie and co. raising an eyebrow before Hau remembering something.

"Oh yeah! Indeed we're bumped to a bunch of Werewolf-like monster the first time we arrived here...! we're manage to drive them off with our Pokemon too. Are they're Pokemon in this dimension anyway?" Hau replied as he remembering when the three was attacked by Wolf daemons

"No, they aren't. Those Werewolf that attacking you guys are called Daemons. A Monster that created when someone, be it human, animals, or even objects affected by Daemonblight, turned into monster that lost all sense of reason and will attacking anyone in sight and devour them to becoming much stronger." Eizen explained about what Daemon is toward the three.

"What is Daemonblight to be exact anyway?" Lillie asked about Daemonblight.

"A term that Abbey invented about the cause of these Daemons transformation...sort of...Disease as they're said." Velvet replied stoically toward Lillie.

"...I see..." Lillie nodded despite she unsure about Velvet rather vague explanation.

"Not all daemons was just a creature that attacking anyone on sight was reduced into a berserker. Some still retain their reason, like Velvet for example." Jun explained about Velvet also being a daemon to the surprise of Gladion, Hau, and Lillie.

"Then, That cool, edgy-looking claw of yours is..." Hau try to guess recalling Velvet's Consuming claw only Velvet quickly answers him.

"It is my power...as Therion-type Daemon...That I gain for revenge toward him..." Velvet replied toward Hau stoically as she keep walking.

"If you're asking, Therion is a rare-type of Daemon bzzt if my data about them is correct. These kind of Daemon is feed of other daemons and cannot taste anything but Blood bzzt. Their transformation triggered by the corruption of malevolence...where they're submits toward them. Velvet probably the only example of Therion that we're currently seen bzzt." Rotom explained about Therion Daemon.

"Her transformation probably caused by the man that killing her brother. Her anger, hatred, despair, etc causing her body corrupted by those kinds of Malevolence and then...she turned into what she was right now..." Jun added wistfully. Hau, Lillie, and Gladion naturally was horrified hearing Velvet's transformation into Therion.

"Dear Arceus...We're sorry to hear that..." Lillie said sadly toward Velvet while Gladion simply growled and Hau still horrified, trying to process what the heck was Jun saying about Velvet's past...sorta...

"I don't need your pity or sympathy...what the matter is his death is must, even if that kills me...as long i can get my revenge, I'm fine with it." Velvet replied calmly as Lillie and Hau horrified hearing what she just said.

"She got a strong conviction, convincing her about most things is hard." Eizen said toward the group about Velvet's conviction.

"Yup, a stubborn one to be exact." Jun added as the group then continue to chat until...

 _ **SFX: THUD!**_

A rather big and dense sketchbook suddenly dropped from Jun's bag, surprising the group.

"Ah! Your book is dropped Jun." Laphicet said before he picking the Sketchbook.

"Forgot to close your bag again? Geez, never change doesn't you?" Lillie commented toward Jun who laughing nervously.

"Warui na...haha..."Jun chuckled just before he closing his bag. Curious about the sketchbook, Laphicet begin to read it. He found multiple drawings with description and title that rather pretty familliar somehow, The Menageries take a peek alongside Hau, Gladion, Rotom, and Lillie too, out of curiosity about what Laphicet was read.

"The Burning steel armored warrior: Metal Annihilator, The Shadow of the Atmosphere: Shinobi of Storm – Raijuuemon, Descendant of the Ocean king: Hydraviathan, Metallic undying warrior of Apocalypse: Cyber zombie, The Vengeful Soul of Thunder: Ghost of Cumulonimbus, Beast of Purgatory: Blaze Demon – Salamander, ...wait the second, why all these names is familliar?" Laphicet reading the content from Jun's sketch book as he raising one of his eyebrow, familliar about the names that he just read from Jun's sketch book. As he seen, it revealed Jun's drawing was various Superheroes with different appearances and powers, which surprisingly...

"Oh i get it! Did all thug boy forms came from these drawings?!" Magilou immediately guessed to everyone shock as they're realized the drawings depicted Various Jun's dual-type combo(Except Lillie and co.).

"It is! Just look at all of their names! Cyber zombie, Raijuuemon, Salamander, every his form using this name and their appearance indeed similar...!" Rokurou exclaimed as the Yaksha daemon pointing the drawing.

"You've draw all of this by yourself Jun?" Hau asked as Jun surprisingly covering his face in embrassement as his face turns red.

"Err...S-S-Somehow...Uh.." Jun said nervously try to avert his gaze from the group, this is only raising their curiousity even further.

"Oh ho~ i sense something fishy or...you're pretty embrassed by your mediocre drawing skill eh?" Magilou teased with her usual grin.

"I'm drawing these thing when I was in elementary school duh! Of course back then i'm not good at drawing...even now..." Jun replied in annoyance and his face wents red briefly, clearly embrassed by his rather mediocre drawing skills.

"But i think these drawing is good. I mean look at their name, they're sounds cool!" Laphicet praised as he impressed by Jun's drawing.

"Thanks Laphicet, but i don't think i'm a good artist on that matter. Back then I...was a bit delusional..." Jun said nervously scratching his head as he reminiscing the day back when he was at elementary school. "As i told you guys before, my father was vanished when he was young. My older siblings was busy from being Pokemon trainers and rarely goes home and My Mother busy with her work. I'm spending my time to drawing these to ease my loneliness though. I was a young, yet a bit dilusional kid in boot. I'm having no friends at all because they're jealous by my status as my father son, a champion like me and they're always bullying me for no reason other than they're can. I always imagining...the heroes on these drawings is my friend...a lot of imaginary friends, hehe..." He explained all those drawings that he draw was for ease his loneliness back when he was loneliness as a flashback can be seen a young Jun, about 9-10 years old drawing on his sketch book. "Oh yeah, these sketchbook also gift from my father too when he was still there. So...it's important for me." He continued to explain about his sketchbook. The Menageries, Lillie, Gladion, and Hau surprised even more hearing what Jun just said.

"Man...that harsh. I can understand that feeling too...having no friends that jealous by something you had and choose to bullying you for kicks, I suffer the same thing too." Gladion said sympathizing with Jun. He recall the moment he forced to leave Aether paradis with Type: Null. Who was his only friend and even since joining Team skull as their enforcer. Aside Guzma and Plumeria, the grunts treats Gladion badly and always bullying for no reason other than they can. Gladion shuts them up at least by force though.

"Thanks for cheering me up man." Jun said toward Gladion.

"Pretty rough childhood you got there Jun." Rokurou commented as Jun just nodded. Velvet expressions hearing it turns sad briefly. Contrasted to her who before turned into vengeful Therion was surrounded by Arthur, Celica(before her death), and her brother Laphicet(human) in the past. While Jun still has his family, neither of them accompanying him anytime and he always feeling lonely and he hides them with that wise-cracking and over the top nature. But in the end, he just a lonely boy that need friends.

"What is Imaginary friend anyway?" Laphicet asked curiously about what's the meaning of Imaginary friend.

"Well, it was a friend that you created from your...Imagination about anything and from anything you had. with you only the one who can see and interact with him or her...sorta." Jun trying to explains as he could toward Laphicet what Imaginary friend is.

"Like your drawing for example?" Laphicet guessed.

"M-Maybe...!" Jun replied nervously.

"You're just giving a vague and non-sensical information bzzzt..." Rotom muttered with sweatdrop on his head.

"There many of them here, look at these ones!" Laphicet exclaimed before reading the title of several Jun's drawings. "Voltage Monster: Ten Thousand volt ogre: Voltech, Creeping Phantasm: Paranoia Creeper, The Pumpkin-headed spirit: Jack-O-Halloween, Shaman of Flames: Wispered..." He said keep reading the name of Jun's drawing of his "fictional" heroes that actually the inspiration of his Dual-type Combos.

"I admit his drawing rather quite weird in some cases. But he pretty good at it to be honest." Rokurou commented.

"Most of them rather weird as you said...he clearly trying to make them sounds intimidating and awesome." Gladion added with deadpan. Jun giving a rather annoyed look toward Gladion since this is came from someone who using uncanny poses and calling his Pokemon with rather intimidating rollcall/chant during Pokemon battle just to make it sounds intimidating.

"Second to your opinion." Velvet replied stoically.

"I was 10 years old back then for god sake..." Jun muttered facepalmed hearing their comments.

"Still...Weird as their concept be, you using them as the basis of your transformation and the way you using their power is rather amazing and creative to said at least Jun. I'm sure many humans in your world have many creative and amazing concept in terms of art like this." Eizen complimented as Jun scratching his head nervously.

"Thanks for that Eizen, many of them yeah...is that creative." Jun said with a smile before taking the Book from the Laphicet. Surprising him. "Don't spoil it any further boi, no fun if you read them all out loud because it wasn't surprising anymore if everything is mentioned." He Said toward Laphicet.

"Spoiling it?" Laphicet wondered tilting his head.

"He means he trying to keep some forms that based from his drawing in secret. He want to surprising...most of those who witness it. Maybe..."Gladion told Laphicet what the meaning of Jun's words. Laphicet could only nodded weakly.

"While he transforming by combining these plates is already no surprise for us. He keep pulling many new forms with different set of powers just by combining two elements from his plates. Jun maybe not taking most things seriously, but he very unpredictable and hard to read during the fight and he got immense power and determination to back it up. That what makes him formidable. That "Unpredictabillity" of his basically where his power came from." Eizen stated about Jun being Unpredictable, especially in battle.

"He often going straight to the point if he wants too. to the point he being impatient or something like that..." Lillie added before fixing her hat.

"That is why he often brought more trouble for us, more than you can expect." Velvet replied as she sighed in annoyance. "But, I admit he fight rather effectively despite how flashy and loud he is..."

"Can't wait to see all of those forms Jun! I bet they're cool and strong!" Hau exclaimed eagerly as he can't wait to see Jun's forms.

"I'm kinda want to see it too." Lillie added.

"Maybe later if we dragged onto the fight again." Jun replied with a rather nervous smile just before everyone continuing their trip back to the capital.

Later in the Tavern.

"I see, so that's how it went. I hear Mendi made it back safe. That takes care of that problem. Not mention you brought new friends too i suppose?" Tabatha said toward the group.

"Yeah, these three is my friends back in our homeworld. Gladion, Lillie, and Hau." Jun replied introducing Hau, Gladion, and Lillie.

"Nice to meet you miss." Lillie said politely toward Tabatha while Gladion simply saying "Hmph." And Hau giving his usual smile. Tabatha respond in kind with a chuckle.

"That mean, there only one request left..." Velvet said before looking on the paper. "Stop an ambush aimed at Royal Medical society on the Danann Highway." She read the last request that they're need to do next.

"Foiling an ambush huh..." Jun commented seeing it.

"I heard there three requests from Jun-kun story before back then right?" Lillie asked the Menageries.

"The Other two already taken care off. So only this one left." Rokurou replied toward Lillie.

"Why there somebody that wanted to ambush these Royal Medical Society people? Judging from the target, They were Doctor and nurses right? That's horrible!" Hau commented rather worried and slightly furious as he deemed it was unforgivable for attacking Doctors and Nurses due their job.

"Keep that question until we're found out what exactly happened by doing this Job quickly." Velvet said toward Hau before decided to taking the job. Jun nodded as Velvet giving the paper back to him, which he accept.

"Okay, we're doing this one now. The third and last request." Jun said toward Tabatha who nodded as he confirmed they will take the request.

"Keep up the good work and be careful out there." Tbataha said as everyone nodded before the group going outside to discuss their next move.

Outside the Tavern

"So, somebody means to ambush the Royal Medical Society on the Danann Highway" Velvet summarize the third request from the Shadow guild.

"Danann highway?" Hau wondered.

"Is the place where we doing our second request and founding you three being ambushed by Guzma out there." Jun replied toward his friend.

"As Hau-kun said before. These Royal Medical Society was group of Doctors and Nurses isn't it?" Lillie asked.

"Indeed. The Royal Medical Society is a group of doctors that travel around healing the sick." Laphicet nodded as he explained about the Royal Medical society.

"They're funded by donations given by ordinary folk too." Eizen added.

"Hmm...Why would anyone attack them?" Rokurou wondered thinking why anyone would bother to attack them.

"I'm asking the same thing too back then..." Hau added.

"Don't ask me. Some people are just twisted." Velvet replied with a shrug.

"And why would an underworld group defend them?" Rokurou keep questioning, causing Velvet giving a annoyed look toward him briefly.

"Who knows? Something to do with the attacker, perhaps?" Velvet tried to reply.

"Ah right...I remember something...!" Jun said suddenly as the group looking toward him.

"What did you remember exactly thug boi?" Magilou asked with rather unsure look.

"Remember when we're fled from that Crybaby redhead exorcist in docks? Just when I was using Draco plate to carrying Velvet and Laphicet flying. Thanks to Draco plate enhanced sense. I heard aboout what that redhead and a civillians said about the crates that we destroy earlier was...Nectar and Medicines. Then the whole Mendi fiasco previously also involving Nectar. Did you guys thinking...all these requests is CONNECTED EACH OTHER?" Jun whispered and wondered are these three requests that they're done is actually connected each other and as everyone putting a deep thought, Velvet and co. giving a rather surprised look each.

"Now this is suspicious...If what Jun said about the word from that redhead exorcist was correct and the whole Mendi's request also mentioning Nectar too..." Rokurou commented with rather surprised tone.

"That means there someone who probably orchestrated Mendi kidnapping and after that failed, he or she trying to ambush these Royal Medical Society so they can stole more nectars..." Eizen guessed.

"The only way to confirm this is we're better doing this request by going to Danann Highway. Staying here is not an option, come on let's move." Velvet said as everyone nodded before the group going toward Danann Highway. Unknown to them was Faba watching them from the inside of a rather obscure building on the capital where he made it as his temporary base, somewhat..."

"Ho~ interesting, so he brought Madam prez childrens and that Kahuna grandson from his reality hmm? Guess judging from that idiot, Guzma report about their prowess as Trainer, I'm going to test them a bit...right Hypno?" Faba said before turning his attention to his main Pokemon. Hypno giving a disturbing chuckle as behind the Hypnosis Pokemon was Several Coffin made from Psychic energy(Likely from Hypno's Psychic or Dream eater), confining multiple Sleeping Daemons, Exorcists, even some ordinary people(courtesy from Hypno's Hypnosis) as Faba giving a disturbing smile.

Meanwhile,as for the group reaching the Danann highway. They're greeted by the sight of the doctors who either unconscious or worse, dead. With three man watching with rather disturbing and confident grin, indicating the three is the one who ambush these doctors.

"Tch...! did we're late?!" Jun growled indignantly wondering are they're too late before releasing Supernova and Penumbra from their seal. Lillie and Laphicet horrified about what they're seen while Velvet ignoring those statements before unsheathing her gauntlet-blade, followed by Rokurou unsheathing both of his kukris, Eizen cracking both of his knuckles, Hau taking his Alolan Sumo stance, and Gladion taking his Beast Gun and Beast blade that he stolen from Guzma and kept it as his own weapon. The three ambusher noticed the presence of the Menageries and turned around to see them and let just said they isn't pleased by their appearance.

"Hey! Get out our way. That there-" One of the man attempt to warn them only...

SFX: BANG!

"Ouch!" The said man yelped in pain as his leg being shot By Gladion who using his Beast Gun tho shot them.

"To be clear, we didn't come here to hear your rant or anything." Gladion said without losing his composure despite the fact he just shot a guy right in his leg.

"Indeed, You're three going to pay for attacking these doctors..." Jun growled angrily before two plates, Flame and Draco appeared before him. "Dual up..." He growled before both plates fused each other, turning Jun into Blaze Demon – Salamander form.

"Oh! Jun, you indeed turned into one of the hero from your sketchbook prior!" au exclaimed excitedly seeing Jun's form. Jun giving a rather satisfying Grin while the three man surprised by their opponent transformation, however their anger and ego only intensified even further seeing this.

"Oh, you think you're the only one who can transform Jun?" Gladion asked while giving a rather cocky smirk toward him. confusing the group.

"Uh...that was unlike you, but...why?" Jun asked before Gladion taking Silvally's Pokeball and everyone quickly realize what Gladion planned. "Oh, I see...you don't need to tell me. I know." He said as the Champion giving a slasher smile with Gladion respond in kind.

"Are you told me he going to use that Tall panda-eyed guy Guns to transform?" Magilou wondered are Gladion going to use Guzma's Beast gun to transform.

"But Gladion didn't have any UB in his party at all! Probably he should lend either Yumeko or D.B.D From Jun or-" Rokurou try to reply only Gladion merely giving a chuckle.

"I have a better idea...If i recall how Guzma using this gun, is like this right?" Gladion said before loading Silvally's Pokeball to the slot of the Beast Gun

 **=BEAST KILLER: SILVALLY!=**

"BEAST KILLER?!" Magilou, Rokurou, Laphicet, and Eizen suddenly shouted at the same time as they're heard the said announcement from the Gun. The gun playing different tune, a tune that could described like what you heard from movie Psycho…or something worse…

"Man, that's terrifying tune..." Hau commented as he shuddered in fear, Lillie merely nodded in agreement.

"Bzzt...that tune, Faba seriously have a good taste of horror movie as much i hate to admit it bzzzt..." Rotom whimpering in fear as he recognized the tune.

"Psycho strings huh..? goddammit..." Jun commented as he gulped in fear while Velvet sharing the same expression as Gladion aiming the gun to the sky.

"Do you think we're scared huh?! That's our food and we're not going to let you have it!" One of the man screaming toward them before all three surrounded by dark aura who turning them into...Gibbon daemons!

"Ck! They're actually Daemons!" Jun angrily stated as everyone(sans Gladion) preparing to fight before...

"Transform..." Gladion announced before firing the sky, resulting a wormhole opened before the wormhole unleashing a bright, white aura that blinds everyone and engulfing his body. forcing everyone to back off.

"G-G-Gladion?" Hau wondered what exactly happened. His question answered as the light begin to vanish.

Gladion appearance now changed. He wearing Black body suit with Silvally-themed armor all over his body. armered by green claw-like gauntlets and Silvally-themed helmet complete with visor with its own RKS System drive on each side of the helmet. The Helmet also has the same huge "Mohawk" as Silvally is. His chest plate also showing Normal-type symbol, indicating Silvally's default form.

 **=BEAST KILLER! BEAST KILLER! BEAST KILLER: SILVALLY-!=**

 **FUHAHAHA!**

The evil laugh announced from the Gun after the rather unsettling tune was played. Terrified the group even more as Gladion giving a slasher smile behind his helmet.

"Oh Great toes of Groudon, The secondary rider is born." Jun muttered as he witnessing Gladion's transformation in awe.

"Whoa, Cool! He transformed like Jun does Velvet! Lillie!" Laphicet exclaimed with starry eyes seeing Gladion's transformation.

"You bet, that looks neat!" Rokurou added cheerfully.

"It's not different than Faba and Guzma, but...the power it radiates...it's close to Jun..." Velvet commented shuddered as the power that Transformed Gladion radiates is similar to Jun.

"Agreed with your statement..." Eizen nodded shuddered by what he just felt. Not just power that he radiated from within, but Gladion's rather bloodlust from the look upon his face.

"Whoa Gladion! You've becoming an armored ri-" Hau attempt to comment only Jun shut his mouth.

"We can said that later...until we're meeting a fruit-themed armored warriors maybe..." Jun warned Hau as he unwillingly nodded by agreement before releasing his hand from Hau's mouth.

"Nii-san...amazing..." Lillie muttered in awe.

"Oh great! Now we're getting second Jun, but with gun and blade for transform with? Oh, just to make my day great again!" Magilou sarcastically exclaimed.

"Gladion transformation into Silvally form updated bzzt~!" Rotom chirped in before updating his data.

"Okay, enough dilly-dallying! Let's get them!" Rokurou exclaimed as the Gibbon daemons rushes toward them, attempting to ripping them apart into pieces. Jun and his fellow trainers quickly taking one of their Pokeball each.

"Alright, this is a new challenge for us!" Jun said before throwing one of his Beast ball. "Come on out D.B.D! time to wreck them for good!" He shouted before the beast ball unleashing D.B.D From the within, which he proceeding to flexing and posing.

"Here i am, more than happy to brawl!" D.B.D Shouted as he announcing his presence by flexing...MENACINGLY before he punches all three Gibbon daemons, knocking them aside and damaging them.

"I'm counting on you Rea!" Lillie added before throwing her Pokeball to the air.

"Get Them Crabominable!" Hau continued as he follow the suit by throwing his Friend ball to the air.

"Bring them down with your hard, unbreakable metallic fist of Justice! Lucario, onwards!" Gladion finished as he also throwing his Luxury ball to the air.

All three Pokeballs releasing the Corresponding Pokemon within who proceeding to Join D.B.D the Buzzwole side. The Pokemon that came from Lillie's Pokeball was a Sea Lion-like Pokemon who also seems resembling a mermaid or siren with blue hair that tied in ponytail, she is Rea the Primarina. While the Pokemon that came from Hau's Friend ball was a Crustacean Pokemon who is actually a giant Yeti crab-like Pokemon with large, muscular arm/claws with "Yeti footstep" on the palm. Lastly, the Pokemon that came from Gladion's Luxury ball was an anthromorphic Jackal-like Pokemon with red eyes with blue fur and black markings around his eyes that resembling mask and spikes on each hand.

"Alright Matey! Bring it on!" Crabominable exclaimed before bashing both his knuckles together. He sounds like Mr. Krabs for some reason.

"Rea the Primarina on stage! What song that I will sing today?" Rea declared as the Primarina posing like an idol singer.

"Let's see what you got, as the answer lies in the heart of battle..." Lucario said before taking combat stance. D.B.D join soon after as the Buzzwole flexing to intimidate the three Gibbon daemons who just recovered.

"Oh boy, new Pokemon on the house!" Magilou exclaimed in awe seeing the three new Pokemon made their entrance.

"A White-furred Crab, A Humanoid Jackal, and a Mermaid Sea lion...interesting." Eizen said interested by Crabominable and co.

"They're looks strong too! especially That Jackal and Crab guy...!" Rokurou added immpressed seeing the new Pokemon.

"Just how many kind of these Pokemons anyway?" Velvet wondering just How many Pokemon that exist in the world.

"What are those Pokemon Rotom?" Laphicet asked the living dex who quickly shuffling throughout the data of the Pokemon that he meet so far.

"They are Crabominable, Primarina, and Lucario bzzt. First Info: Crabominable!" Rotom chirped in before his screen showing Crabominable picture.

 **=Crabominable, The Woolly Crab Pokemon and the evolved form of Crabrawler when training at any cold climate like Snowy mountain for example. Fighting and Ice-type, it aimed for the top but got lost and ended up on a snowy mountain. Being forced to endure the cold, this Pokemon evolved and grew thick white fur to keep itself coldness of the climate stored within its pincers and Crabominable using it to pummel anything indiscriminately to the point there once records of its turning back avalanches with just a flurry of punches who can smash even the thickest wall of ice into bits. At the time of desperation, it can lop off its own pincers and fire them like rockets. =-Rotomdex info about Crabominable.**

"T-T-Turning back avalanches just by punching them?!" Magilou exclaimed in shock hearing it. "I swear those Big, meaty and frosty claws aren't just for show either!". She continued as she focused on Crabominable's claws which rather has impressive sizes.

"Well my daughter, these claws aren't just for attracting mates!" Crabominable said toward Magilou as one of the Gibbon daemon attempt to attack him and the Woolly crab Pokemon clenching one of his claws tightly.

"I'll turn you into seafood you damn Crab!" The Said Gibbon daemon lunging with jaws opened wide, hoping for delicious meal but...

"Power-Up Punch!" Crabominable shouted before the Woolly Crab Pokemon landing a megaton punch on the Gibbon daemon face, sending him crashing toward a cliff and breaking some of its teeth. Crabominable's body surrounded by orange aura, indicating his Physical Attack raised due Power-up Punch effect.

"That one mean punch he got! Like Jun does!" Rokurou commented in awe before looking toward several Werewolf and Weretiger daemon appears due hearing the ruckus and sensing potential prey to eat. "Hoo boy! The more the merrier! Let's get them Jun!" He exclaimed in glee before rushes toward some daemons and slashing them with his kukris

"Heh, fine by me!" Jun said before turning his attention to Lillie and Hau. "Lillie, Hau, i want you two to protect Magilou and Rotom with your mons, Including the the doctors! We cannot afford they're attacking them! Laphicet stay behind too to heal them then join us after you finished. Am i clear?" Jun said suggesting what should Hau, Lillie, and Laphicet do.

"Yes sir!" Hau jokingly replied that as Crabominable join his trainer to protect Magilou, Rotom, and the Unconscious Doctors from the Daemons.

"Leave it to us!" Lillie replied before taking some medicine to heal the unconscious doctors while Rea, her Primarina joining her trainer and ready to protect her from harm.

"Alright...!" Laphicet nodded before joining Lillie and casting his magic spell to heal the unconscious doctors who attacked by their ambusher prior. Smiling in approval, Jun quickly turn his attention and cracking both of his knuckles, ready for fight.

"Alright, this is a new challenge...for me!" Jun declared before dashes toward the daemons, followed by D.B.D, Eizen, Rokurou, Velvet, Gladion, and Lucario. The fight quickly broke out between them (The Menageries and Daemons).

 ** _BGM: Burn by Flow_**

 **=ICE SMOKE!=**

Gladion's Beast blade announced as he turn up the knob before the said weapon surrounded by icy blue smoke, radiating icy energy around it. Gladion yelled out as he slashing two Weretiger Daemon that attempt to attack him, freezing them solid before gunning them down with his Beast Gun, shattering them into pieces. Noticing the other Werewolf daemon attempting to attack him. He called out his partner.

"Lucario!" Gladion called out his Pokémon. The Aura Pokémon nodded as he quickly using Drain Punch and landed a devastating punch toward the Werewolf daemon's gut, making it coughing up and have its energy drained. Not wasting time, Lucario preparing to attack again.

"Forgive me for doing this… **Bone rush!** " Lucario exclaimed before manifesting a long energy bone from his hand before proceeding to bash the Werewolf daemon in the face 3 times with it, killing the said daemon. Two other Werewolf daemon who pissed off by their friend death angrily charging toward the Aura Pokémon. Without even changing his expression, Lucario merely extend both his arms in front, charging a blue aura on it.

" **Aura Sphere!** " The Aura Pokémon shouted before firing a large blue orb of aura toward them, damaging them with great explosion that sent both Daemons rolling on the ground. Gladion continued by gunning down both of Werewolf daemons with his Beast gun to damaging them even further.

"So strong...!" Eizen replied as he amazed by Lucario's aura power.

"Whoa…! That Jackal guy performance is pretty good!" Magilou commented impressed by Lucario's skills.

"It's Lucario anyway, Here his species Info bzzzt." Rotom said before the living dex screen showing Lucario picture

 **=Lucario, the Aura Pokémon and the evolved form of Riolu with max happiness during the day. Fighting and Steel-type, Lucario has ability to detect and controlling Auras that it uses on battle. It's said that no foe can remain invisible to Lucario, since it can detect Auras. Even foes it could not otherwise see. It capable to concentrates auras and fires them as projectile which capable to crush boulders of large size into dust. It rather sensitive about auras surrounding it, as if it finds out things it would rather now know, Lucario will stressed out. With auras, they can detect the species of a living being—and its emotions—from over half a mile away. They control auras and hunt their prey in packs.= -Rotomdex info about Lucario.**

"Hoo boy…No one safe from that Jackal guy sight eh?" Magilou commented with her usual grin. Interested by Lucario's abilities. " _Perhaps with this blondie in black jacket Pokémon…I can detect where Bienfu is, that little rascal will back to my hands, tee-hee~"_ Magilou thought as probably with Gladion's Lucario ability, she could find a certain malak in cheap Halloween costume that just runs away from her.

"A Good companion judging how that guy evolves." Eizen added.

"That was cool!" Laphicet commented cheerfully as he witnessing Lucario beating his Opponents up.

"There still many cooler Pokémon out there, pal! Like my Crabominable for example!" Hau exclaimed toward Laphicet as he watching Crabominable Punching three Weretiger Daemons that attempt to attack Hau with Ice Punch each, freezing them solid. Rea, Lillie's Primarina proceeding to use her Hyper voice attack to shatter them into pieces.

"Way to go Rea!" Lillie cheered up toward Her Primarina.

"It just the beginning Lillie. More audience incoming…!" Rea commented as the Primarina witnessing more Daemons coming to attack them.

"Crabominable. **Bulk up** , then smash them with **Crabhammer!** " Hau told Crabominable to attack.

"Got it mate!" Crabominable replied before his body hulking up briefly and surrounding him with red aura. Then an orange aura appeared briefly, indicating

His stats increased. Two Weretiger Daemon attempt to attack Crabominable but the Woolly Crab Pokemon raising both of his claws to the hand who surrounded by blue aura before... " **Crabhammer!** " Crabominable shouted before Hammering both daemons with its claws to the ground, smashing their skull apart and killing them.

"Ouch! That's hard..." Magilou muttered with cringed expression before focusing her attention to Rea the Primarina. "Hey Rotom, what about the blondie Sealion?" She asked Rotom about Lillie's Primarina: Rea.

"Oh, that's Primarina bzzt. Here you go." Rotom replied before showing Primarina's picture on his screen.

 **=Primarina, The Soloist Pokemon and the evolved form of Brionne. Water and Fairy-type. Its singing voice is its chief weapon in battle and through its song it can control water. This Pokémon's Trainer must prioritize the daily maintenance of its throat at all costs. To Primarina, every battle is a stage. It takes down its opponent with its beautiful singing and dancing. The melody of its song is learned from others of its kind and is passed down from one generation to the next.= -Rotomdex info about Primarina**

"So that Sealion basically a songstress that can battle? Is she a bard or something?" Magilou wondering as Lillie simply nodded in agreement.

"Taking down foes with singing...that's awesome!" Laphicet commented with glee as he impressed by Primarina's power.

"Thanks little guy~" Rea replied with giggle before the Primarina turned around seeing a Weretiger daemon lunging toward her. Without batting an eye, She prepared to attack. " **Ice Beam!** " The Soloist Pokemon shouted before firing blue freezing ray from her mouth, it hits and freezing the Weretiger Daemon solid.

"Now your chance Laphi-kun! Attack that thing!" Lillie told Laphciet to kill the frozen Weretiger Daemon.

"On it...!" Laphicet said before casting **Geostigma** to the frozen Weretiger daemon, destroying it into pieces.

As for Jun, D.B.D and Velvet...

"Get burned asshole! **Flamethrower!** " Jun, who currently assuming Blaze demon-Salamander form shouted as he unleashing streams of fire form his mouth toward the daemon. The Gibbon daemon growled in pain before attempting to clawing through Jun, but the Champion manage to dodge before landing a powerful Dragon claw to his back. Velvet followed as she extend her claw toward it.

"Devour!" Velvet roared before landing a claw swipe with her consuming claw toward the Gibbon daemon, therionized her into Beast. Velvet then performing her **Gouging spin** , followed by Jun helping her by landing his arte.

" **Moonsoon raid!** " Jun shouTed before using his Penumbra moon gauntlet to grab Gibbon daemon by head before slamming the daemon head first to the ground two times then unleashing powerful shockwave from his left gauntlet that damaging the daemon who also propelling him to the air at the same time. " **Wrecking Crew!** " He continued his assault by landing a sledgehammer attack with both of his gauntlet to the daemon back, greatly damaging it.

"Argh! You will pay for that asshole!" The Gibbon daemon roared angrily before he recovers and attempt to attack Jun with his claws.

"D.B.D!" Jun called out his Buzzwole.

"Ready!" D.B.D Shouted as he flexing...MENACINGLY before he flies toward THE Gibbon daemon with one of his fist clenched while the Gibbon daemon aiming his left claw toward the Swollen Pokemon. "Feel the wrath of My Muscle! Ice Punch!" the Buzzwole shouted as his fist surrounded by icy cold energy before landing a powerful punch on the Gibbon's daemon left claw. Their attack clashing, but D.B.D won easily as his fist manage to freezing Gibbon daemon left claw before shattering it with his magnificent strength, causing the daemon screaming in pain.

"Searing edge!" Velvet shouted before landing a fiery swipe from her gauntlet-blade then preparing her hidden arte. "I'll finish you off...!" She shouted before covering her gauntlet on fire. Followed by Jun who ready for attack to assist Velvet alongside D.B.D

"I'll make sure he didn't dodge!" D.B.D said before both of his fists covered in Icy energy again. "Take this! ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAAAH!" The Swollen Pokemon roared before landing a rapid-fire fisticuffs of Ice punches toward Gibbbon daemon, slowly freezing the Daemon in the spot. "Now!" D.B.D finished with a punch in the face of Gibbon daemon before flies away as Jun and Velvet preparing to attack.

"Thanks D.B.D!" Jun shouted before preparing to combining assortment of moves. "Razor wind, Fire spin,Blaze kick, Heat wave...Solar Tornado!" He shouted before charging an immense amount of fire and wind that combined together in one of his leg then proceeding to launching a large raging tornado of fire with a spin kick toward the Gibbon Daemon that trapping it withing the rings of fire, burning and damaging it badly.

"Scarlet edge!" Velvet followed as she launching rings of fire from her gauntlet toward the large raging tornado of fire, icnreasing its intensity and power even more before the tornado exploded and killing the Gibbon daemon in spot.

"Good! Two left!" D.B.D informed as there only two Gibbon daemon left. Witnessing one of their friend demise didn't sits well with the other two Gibbon daemon

"You bastard!" One of the Gibbon daemon roared as he charges toward the two. However...a voice can be heard from the behind of the said Daemon that revealed to be Gladion pressing the trigger from his Beast gun.

 **=BEAST KILLER END! SILVALLY!=**

"No you don't..." Gladion replied with a scowl before both of his claws surrounded by white energy before Gladion dashes toward the Gibbon daemon and begin to clawing it from every side with his amazing speed, hurting the daemon badly. Then Gladion finishing it up with a flip kick that landed upon the Gibbon's daemon chin, breaking its jaw.

"GWARGH!' The Gibbon daemon screaming in pain. Before it even recovers, Rokurou quickly dashes toward it.

"Save him for me man! Form 5: Scatterburst!" Rokurou shouted before the yaksha invokes a seal then firing a burst of purple energy toward Gibbon daemon, hitting it.

"Grrr...! don't interupt us! We're need our food or else you're added to the list!" The third Gibbon daemon threatened before angrily smash the ground, sending a huge shockwave toward them.

" **Aura Sphere!** " Lucario shouted before firing another blue enegry orb toward the shockwave, followed by...

" **Dark Quarter!** " Laphicet who performs a counterclockwise spin, releasing four light spheres around him that burst into dark spheres. Both Aura spehere and one of Dark quarter collided with the shockwave from Gibbon daemon before exploding while 3 other **Dark quarter** hitting some other Daemons that was around the field.

"Sorry buddy! By your means food, means these doctors right? Not gonna happen dumbass!" Jun mocked before landing a Fire punch toward the Gibbon daemon who blocked it. The Gibbon daemon growled before landing a powerful claw swipes on Jun, knocking him aside. Growled, Jun preparing his Supernova gauntlet before charging crimson energy on his gauntlet. "Reign of Red!" He shouted as he releasing a red energy blast from his gauntlet, hitting the Gibbon daemon and sent it roiling. Witnessing few pack of Werewolf daemons that fight D.B.D and the Buzzwole seems having a slight difficulties to fight them due they're much faster than him. Seeing this, Jun preparing a Pokeball who mainly red with lightning bolt motif on the center and each side is colored yellow

"Another New Pokemon? You seems catching a lot of them." Velvet commented as she curious about what kind Pokemon that Jun going to sent.

"D.B.D much slower than those Werewolves, thus need another faster one to support him." Jun explainining to Velvet before throwing the Fast ball to the air. "Horus! Come on out!" He shouted before throwing the Fast ball to the air, releasing the Pokemon from within.

The Pokemon in question was an avian Pokemon that closely resembles a Peregrine falcon. Majority of his plumage is colored Red-orange with gray underside with orange sports speckle. The tops of his long pointer wings is black, as well his tail with yellow v-shapes. He has a pointed crest atop its head and black-and-yellow mask-like markings around his eyes while his black beak is hooked with a yellow cere. That was Horus the Talonflame, who is first was just Jun's Talonflame Ride Pokemon that usually carrying him flying across Alola instead a Charizard Ride Pokemon(for some reason he prefer Talonflame rather than Charizard). But, later becoming one of Jun most formidable party members, though mostly act as scout, messenger, and Jun's ride Pokemon of course in similar manner to Kiawe's own elderly Charizard.

"Hey! That one giant falcon!" Rokurou commented as he bisecting a Weretiger Daemon.

"Wondering how many Pokemon under Jun's possession so far..." Eizen wondering how many Jun's Pokemon is.

"Many of them to be exact. Last time i seen them in his PC...around 30+ to be exact and maybe increased even more..." Hau replied that the last time he checking Jun PC alongside him, Jun has at least 30+ Pokemon at his possession and still increasing.

"That many?!" Magilou exclaimed in shock.

"It's a common sight people has that many Pokemon under their possession. I Got 1 more than 18 Pokemon at least on my possession." Gladion replied before slashing another Gibbon daemon with his Beast Blade, followed by Lucario who using **Drain punch** toward it.

"Though some choosen to have just few. I'm only have 12 Pokemon under my possession right now." Lillie added as Rea, her Primarina using **Sparkling aria** to repel several Werewolf daemons that attempt to attack them.

"While mine was around same number as Gladion to be fair." Hau finished before using his palm strike to push a Weretiger daemon aisde before Crabominable landing a **Crabhammer** to the poor daemon's head.

"One trainer can had that many...amazing." Laphicet said in awe listening how many Pokemon that a trainer can get.

"So...Every Pokemon that you showing toward us so far just a few of them? My goodness..." Velvet said with rather disbelief tone as Jun giving a confident grin before Horus joins the two.

" . Shall I give them hell that they're deserves?" Horus asked politely toward Jun.

"Yeah, Hell 2 them buddy." Jun replied before Horus nods then flies toward D.B.D to help him.

"Oh! You one of my comrade-in arms?" D.B.D asked Horus as he punches a Werewolf daemon with Ice punch and seems struggling against a pack of them as they're much faster than the UB. While it wasn't matter if that just one daemon, many of them could overwhelm the muscular UB in terms of...speed.

"We're operate under the same roof my dear friend. Thus, It's my duty to help my fellow Pokemon under 's tutelage. Move aside my dear friend..." Horus replied toward D.B.D who flies away from the pack of daemons before Horus's wings began to conjure two red orbs as the pack of Werewolf dameons shift their attention to Horus and attempt to attacks him "Hell 2 all of u! **Heat wave!** " The Talonflame roared as he flapping his wings, releases a raging wind of flames toward the pack of Werewolves daemons, incinerating and killing severla them.

"Thanks comrade-in arms!" D.B.D Thanksed horus as the Swollen Pokemon slam his fist toward the surviving Wolf daemons, killing them instantly.

"Wow! Look at how he brought the heat for those wolves, It's spicy~!" Magilou commented as she impressed by Horus's attack.

"Talonflame like Horus mostly a Physical attacker bzzt, but Horus also good using special attacks. Oh, I forgot one thing bzzt! Here is Talonflame info if you want to know bzzt!" Rotom replied before showing Talonflame's picture on his screen

 **=Talonflame, The Scorching Pokemon and the evolved form of Fletchinder. Fire and Flying-type, It zooms directly at its prey that consisted smaller bird Pokemon at flight speeds of up to 310 mph, while fiery embers scatter from gaps in its feathers then finishes its prey off with colossal kick before grasps them firmly with its talons. Talonflame wings is tough, preventing fire to pass through them that a long time ago, firefighters' outfit were made from them.= -Rotomdex entry about Talonflame**

"Indeed He's hot." Magilou chirped.

"That one fast falcon...no, too fast." Rokurou commented hearing about Talonflame's dex entry

"It has the highest base speed among Fire-type Pokemon too...It one of the fastest Pokemon that ever live." Gladion replied toward Rokurou.

"I assume he the fastest Pokemon among Jun's other mons right?" Laphicet asked.

"There still some Pokemon that faster than Talonflame though. But, from what you guys seen so far...indeed, he the fastest among them." Lillie replied with a nod.

" **Steel wing!** " Horus shouted as both of his wings hardened and become rigid and hard as iron before slamming them toward two Werewolf daemons with full force, sending them reeling. Flying around them, Horus struck them multiple times with steel wings before flapping his wings again, sending his Heat wave to burn them all.

"Feel my muscle!" D.B.D roared as he using **Bulk up** to increase his muscle mass, attack, and defense as he attacked by other two Werewolf daemons that proceeded to bite him. But, to their surprise and pain, their tooth broken under the extremely thick muscle of the swollen Pokemon. "Did I make you feel randy pal? Here comes my mighty muscle for you! FEEL AND LOVE THEM~! **SUUUUUPEEEERPOOOOWEEEERRR!** " D.B.D shouted from the top of his lungs before smashing both daemons with a double lariat that so strong that upon struck, both daemon exploded magnificently with D.B.D posing menacingly...while surrounded by blue aura briefly indicating his attack and defense decreased ONLY Beast Boost kicks in and raise them back again.

"MAGNIFICENT BOI~!" Jun commented with thumbs up as D.B.D posing...MENACINGLY while Laphicet and Magilou watching with stars on their eyes again and Rokurou just excited witnessing the strength of the Musclebound swollen Pokemon like D.B.D.

"Macho baby!" Hau added giving thumbs up as well. Velvet only hissed as she attacking a Weretiger daemon and devours it.

"Just give up already! You and those monsters of yours...will become our fo-OUCH!" The third Gibbon daemon angrily screaming toward Jun, only interupted by Jun's Dragon rush in stomach.

"Quit your sh*t buddy! Like my friend said before, we aren't here to hear your whining!" Jun said with scowl recalling what Gladion said before... "Flame charge!" He shouted as his body surrounded by fire before spinning like a drill and slamming toward Gibbon dameon with full force, hurting him a lot. His speed also increased after the move executed.

"Lucario! Rokurou! Follow me!" Gladion said before combining his weapon into rifle mode.

 **=RIFLE MODE SET!=**

"Right behind you kid!" Rokurou replied as he preparing his arte. Lucario nodded as he charging another Aura sphere while Gladion loading Silvally's Pokeball toward the rifle slot before pressing the trigger.

 **=BEAST KILLER BLAST! SILVALLY!=**

Gladion charging a black and red energy from his rifle alongside his Lucario who charging his Aura sphere.

"I'm join in Nii-san! Rea, **Ice beam!** " Lillie told Rea to execute her move as she witnessing Gibbon daemon charging upon them.

"Got it!" Rea nodded before the Primarina charging blue enegry orb of icy energy from her mouth before...

" **Form 4: Cyclone dart!** " Rokurou shouted before Invokes a seal then firing three successive shockwaves from his swords.

" **Aura Sphere!** /Fire!" Lucario and Gladion followed by firing their attacks respectively.

" **Ice beam!** " Rea finishes as she firing powerful Blue beam of icy energy. All of their attack struck the Gibbon daemon and causing massive explosion, killing it instantly. Leaving only one Gibbon daemon behind. Hau and Eizen alongside Laphicet and Crabominable also successfully finishing the last pack of Weretiger and Werewolf daemons. D.B.D and Horus also manage to finishes their respective opponents as well.

"All done Jun! Now only one left bzzt!" Rotom commented as Jun giving thumbs up. The last Gibbon dameon understandably enraged seeing another comrade of his getting killed by his opponent.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" The Gibbon daemon shouted as malevolence began to erupt from his body, changing his beige fur into black one with orange mane.

"Tch...! He seems evolving from those Malevolence. Not that any matter once we finish you off..." Velvet growled as she readying her claws.

"Like a Pokemon duh. Well, in that case. Let's dual up once more!" Jun exclaimed as two plates: Draco and Flame appear. Draco plate changed into Green plate which is Meadow plate before they converging each other. At the same time, Jun's body surrounded by vines before erupted in flames, surprising the group.

After the flames dissipates, Jun can be seen emerging from the shadow. His appearance now close to that Grim reaper. Wearing Dark green hoodie with vines on the sleeves and around its robe for replacing the chains also it surrounded with fiery streaks across the outfit. He also wearing armbands in both hands, two of them has Meadow plate symbol on the right, Flame plate symbol on the left. Jun also wearing mouthpiece akin of Hannibal lecter muzzles, but that still enabling him to speak freely and moveable. Jun eyes also turn heterochromic like every dual-type combo do, Green in right, red in left. But, the most prominent feature is he now carrying a large reaper scythe with blood-red blade with green streaks, akin of...a large and sharp Chili pepper. He also wearing belt that contains...multiple chili peppers, Tamato berry, Spelon berry, and every spicy berries for some reason.

" **Dual type-combo: Red Hot Chili Reaper.** Ready to spice your world up pal!" Jun declared his dual-type combo name. causing the group, including the Gibbon daemon to stunned in silence hearing it. At least before Rotom breaks it...

"Uh...Data added but...you sure that was the dual-type combo on your mind Jun?" Rotom break the silence of everyone by asking are his dual-type combo is useful or not.

"How did that even work Jun-san?" Lillie asked with rather uncertain tone. Gladion and Velvet facepalmed while Laphicet and Hau rather curious about what it can do.

"I swear you run out of ideas thug boy..." Magilou replied with a deadpan look.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT ARE YOU CHANGED INTO! IF WE CANNOT HAVE OUR FOOD, ALL OF YOU GUYS WILL! GRAAAAAAAAAH!" The last Gibbon daemon roared in anger before charging straight toward Jun. Jun giving a smirk before...

"Have at thee asshole! **Heat...WAVE!** " Jun shouted before swinging his scythe, sending a raging wind of pungency and heat toward the Gibbon dameon, stopping it on its track and burns it.

"Gagh! *cough, wheeze* What the?! *Wheeze* Hah! Hah! Hot! Hot! My eyes! My mouth! Hot! *Wheeze, cough* Gugh! Too hot! *Wheeze, cough* Ack!" The Gibbon dameon ended wheezing and coughing in pain all over the place due the Spiciness, pungency and heat from Jun's attacks. Not mention the burn...

"Oh...I see why it called Red hot Chili reaper!" Rokurou exclaimed in amusement. Chuckled as he figure it out.

"Chili known by their hot taste along with their pungent smell and flavor. So the basis of that combo power basically weaponizes it..." Eizen figured out how exactly Jun's Red hot chili reaper DT-Combo is work.

"Right. I'm weaponizing the active component of every known chili peppers on this dual-type combo: Capsaicin. The higher Capsaicin is, the more hot, pungent, and nasty they are! The known highest amount of capsaicin is reaching 16 billion scoville units. That's enough to knocking out or worse, killing anyone that ingest it!" Jun explained with glee watching the Gibbon daemon helplessly coughing and wheezing painfully due the heat and pungency.

"Smartass, never change for your absurd ideas don't you Jun?" Gladion commented with exasperated look before jokingly bonking his head. Making him yelped in surprise. Velvet, Laphicet, and Eizen. couldn't help but impressed by Jun's knowledge...despite their exasperation.

"You're a genius Jun! I'M SO PROUD!" D.B.D exclaimed with manly tears...either from being moved by Jun's genius mind or...the pungent heat that accidently exposed to him while Horus is indifferent, but seems impressed by his master's knowledge.

"You *cough, wheeze* Bastard! *cough!*" The Gibbon daemon curses as he still coughing painfully.

"If you wanted food so badly, I give that t you. Just don't mind if that a bit too...spicy for you! **Seed bomb!** " Jun shouted before summoning few hard chili seeds and throwing it toward the said Daemon's face. The seed explodes into an explosion of Capsaicin that causing the Daemon screaming in pain as his eyes turns red and burned. He also sweats a lot.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! HOT! HOT! HOT! MY EYES! MY EYES!" The Gibbon daemon screaming in pain as he flailing about in pain.

" Uh, My Dear friend...are this a bit..." Horus asked with rather unsettled tone. Pitying about the Daemon's condition.

"He asking for food, I'm giving him his chili. That's my answer. Sorry if this a bit too much, But Let's finish this!" Jun said before preparing his scythe as it glows red with heat.

"Fine by me, I'm wanted this to be quickly done." Velvet added as she extending her claw before both dashes toward the weakened Gibbon Daemon to finishes it off.

" **Leaf blade! Heat wave! Slash!** Have a spicy day buddy, **Carolina Deathscythe!** " Jun shouted before slashing the Daemon multiple times with the heated up scythe with heat and capsaicin. Burning and damaging the daemon badly. Horus and D.B.D quickly joins in.

 **"SUPERPOWER!"**

 **"BRAVE BIRD!"**

"ARGH!" The Gibbon dameon screaming in pain as he struck by both Horus and D.B.D's attacks. Velvet quickly jumps past them before...

" **Lethal...Pain!** " Velvet roared as she finishes off the daemon with her mystic arte, killing the last Gibbon daemon in the spot. Finishes their job quickly.

 **BGM Ended.**

"Yes! We're did it guys!" Hau exclaimed jumped in joy as they're did their mission before high-fiving with his Crabominable.

"Phew..It's over right?" Lillie said as she caressing her Primarina's hair before looking around as she notices all of the Doctors seems gone. "The Doctors seems gone too...are they're safe anyway?" She asked.

"Lucky enough they're still alive bzzt. Probably during the commotion, they're ran off fearing they're attacked even further by the daemons." Rotom replied as he inspecting the crates.

"Not a bad performance from you and your crab of yours there Hau. You and your Sea lion too Lillie." Eizen complimenting the two and their Pokemon. Hau only giving his usual smile while Lillie scratching her head nervously as she went nervous.

"Way to go guys! Gladion, I hope we can have a friendly competition together about our fighting prowess man." Rokurou said as he seems wanted to have a rather friendly competition with Gladion.

"I'm not a man who deny a challenge. Though I'm not to the extreme like Jun." Gladion replied as he patting Lucario for manage to done the good job before cancelling his transformation. "Jun! What are we going to do now?" He asked Jun who swinging his scythe before doing a brofist with D.B.D before turned his attention to him.

"Well, We're going to inspect...what these doctors left and why those three Gibbons is after it." Jun replied before inspecting the crates alongside everyone. "Any ideas Rotom?" He asked his living dex.

"These crates...seems the same one from the port bzzt!" Rotom replied as it surprising everyone. Eizen quickly opens the crates and found inside them, was a certain blue bottle.

"What are those anyway?" Hau asked as he wondering what is those bottles inside the crates.

"I have no idea..." Jun replied with a shrug.

"It appears they were after this stuff." Eizen added as Velvet pick one of the bottle.

"Medicine with the Cathedral's seal..." Velvet commented as she taking a closer look to the bottle, with Lillie and Jun joining her as they're curious about that medicine. Meanwhile Laphicet picking a red scarf and seems noticing about something from it.

"That scarf...Did that belong to the attackers?" Rokurou asked as he notices the scarf on Laphicet's hand.

"Yeah. All three were wearing them. Does it mean something?" Laphicet wondering.

"Judging from the Aura from the scarf...seems there something connected to the people in white on the city is the only thing that I can said for." Lucario stated.

"Are you sure about that?" Crabominable asking as Lucario merely crossing his arms under his chest before closing his eyes to think. Crabominable just shrugs as he knews Lucario probably trying to find the answers.

"They were just daemons. Aggressive ones who attack the innocent just like those Ultra-Hybrids mutants..." Velvet responded with her usual stoic tone.

"You cannot jump into conclusions like that quickly..." Jun replied toward Velvet with a deadpan tone.

"Thinking too much about it just wasting our time here." Velvet replied back.

"But at least, we've finished all the jobs that given to us. Let's get back to the old lady's tavern." Rokurou said all of their job is done cheerfully.

"Guess that the best thing that we can do right now guys." Jun said before taking his Beast ball. "D.B.D, thanks for the help. Rest well..." He said before returnign D.B.D who nodded by response. Gladion, Lillie, and Hau followed as they also returning their respective Pokemon back to their Pokeball. Suddenly...

 _ **SFX: Grumble...**_

Laphicet flinched by the sudden grumbling noises from his stomach.

"Gee...Someone hungry" Jun teased with a smirk toward Laphicet who hiding behind Velvet in embrassement.

"Hahah! You sure do like that mabo curry!" Rokurou added cheerfully.

"Huh... Do I?" Laphicet asked.

"That's normal for the others to get hungry. Like me for example...!" Hau cheerfully replied before taking a handful of Malasadas from his bag and eating them.

"What did you just eat anyway?" Magilou asking Hau

"Alola one and only greatest delicacy-ever! Malasada!" Hau replied with excited tone from his voice as he eating his Malasadas greedily. The group just watching in disbelief about that.

"Boy, I get it why you are that jumbo..." Magilou replied snarkily toward Hau.

"Ano..."Laphicet trying to said something to Hau, seems interested by the Malasada.

"Oh? I see...!" Hau said suddenly before taking two Malasada from his pocket. "Here, eat them if you want!" He offering Laphicet those Malasadas, surprising not only Laphicet himself, but Jun, Gladion, and Lillie as well.

"Dude...! did you just offer your malasada?" Jun asked in disbelief.

"Oi, usually you're always stingy if that involves malasada Hau..." Gladion added as he didn't believe that Hau, who usually stingy about his Malasada offering his own food to Laphicet. Hau ignores them however as he giving them immediately to Laphicet. Laphicet eating them and his face brimming with joy upon tasting it.

"Ah! Delicious~!" Laphicet said cheerfully as he grows to like the Malasada before offering Velvet the second one. "You want it too Velvet?" He asked but Velvet shook her head, declining it. "Uh...but it taste good..." He said wistfully.

"Couldn't tell you..." Velvet replied with rather annoyed expression. Noticing this grim situation, Jun quickly realizing what happening.

"Did you forgot about "it" Laphicet?" Jun asked as Laphicet wondering why.

"Did you know something about it?" Lillie added before Rokurou steps in.

"Food doesn't hold any flavor for her. According to Velvet, she can never feel sated no matter how much she eats, and the only thing she can taste is blood." Rokurou replied with serious tone, surprising Lillie, Hau, and Gladion.

"That just one of downsides being Therion...there still more of that, but we didn't know yet..." Jun added.

"Man...I'm kinda feel bad about her now..." Hau replied wistfully though he still trying to keep eating his Malasada.

"Oh...I See..."Laphicet added before eating the second Malasada with a sad expression. The group quickly depart from the Danann highway back to the Tavern.

* * *

 **Skit: I Will be of help**

Laphicet can be seen groaning and he seems much gloomier than his usual look.

"Err...Something is wrong Laphicet?" Jun asking him as Laphicet simply shook his head.

"You seems much gloomier than usual. Did anything bothers you? Just said it so we can help." Rokurou added.

"Am I actually useful?" Laphicet asking are he actually useful.

"Hm?" Rokurou raising an eyebrow hearing it while Jun seems surprised by this.

"What do you mean boy?" Jun asked Laphicet.

"You has abillity to change into anything you wanted with assortment of powers and equipped by the weapon that even Abbey feared to punch people up, Rokurou can cut down any enemy, Gladion can transform with his gun and good at shooting and cutting enemies, Lillie and Hau is strong Pokemon trainers for their own right, Eizen can beat everyone else with only his fists, Velvet is strong and can eat anything." Laphicet explained before Velvet and co. joins in.

"Hmm?" Velvet chimed in as she wondering about Laphicet words.

"Then?" Jun asked Laphicet to continue.

"But, compared to you guys...I'm not good at fighting, and apparently I'm always gloomy..." Laphicet replied that he seems has a confidence issue.

"Is that what bothering you?" Rokurou asked with amusement.

"In a fight, offense alone isn't everything. Hurting your foes means nothing if you don't live to tell the tale afterwards. Your healing artes are what let us always fight at our best." Eizen said encouraging Laphicet.

"There no WEAK, USELESS, STRONG, and USEFUL power at the start Laphicet. The only thing is HOW YOU EXACTLY USE it to make them either useless or useful, are up to you. Even the seemingly lamest and weakest power can be turned into important and the strongest power depending how you using the said power." Jun added as he encouraging Laphicet too.

"These two is right. Compared to dead weight like Magilou, you're plenty helpful out there. Even Lillie and Hau who currently cannot fight directly is more than capable to help compared to Magilou herself..." Velvet said toward Laphicet.

"Lame and Compared to...Magilou...?" Laphicet replied wistfully and he misinterpreted Velvet's and Jun's word.

"We didn't mean it like that! What i mean is...every power has potential to be the most useful and strongest depending how it used by their wielder...!" Jun replied as he trying to cheering Laphicet up.

"Y-Yeah...We didn't mean it like that. I was just saying that Magilou never helped at all..." Velvet replied with a facepalm.

"..." Laphicet simply muttering in silence.

"You're not going to grow overnight, Be patient." Eizen said toward Laphicet.

"Huh?" Laphicet wondering what Eizen means.

"You've only just been set free. That you've even managed to keep up with us this far is a feat in and of itself. Strength comes by continually improving your mind and body. Keep your spirits up, and keep working at it, and you'll get there before you know it." Eizen explains that basically, Laphicet need to train himself to getting stronger.

"The same goes to training a Pokemon too." Jun said before taking a Beast ball containing D.B.D. "Just because you've getting a new and strong Pokemon you can use them immediately in fight without proper training. Like what happened to D.B.D on that example as I test it, he having a hard time to overwhelm foe that faster than him that he need Horus help for that. He still need to train more. Be it Legendary, Mythical,UB, or Ordinary Pokemon. They're need to constantly train themselves so they didn't lost their skills and keep getting stronger. The same goes to their trainers too...either like taking care of them, training them for battle or other things, as well have their patience and limit tested by there Own Pokemon's behavior and nature." He explained toward Laphicet the same thing that Eizen said, but with Pokemon trianing added to the mix.

"The same goes to your forms and weapons right Jun?" Hau asked as Jun nodded.

"Right. Even with so many forms of mine and my gauntlet that even Abbey's feared. I still don't know the true nature of them as well I'm not yet mastering my powers fully, thus I'm still need to improve myself. As Eizen said before, By keep training our capabillities, we will getting stronger before we knows it." Jun ended his explanation as Laphicet seems cheered up by their explanation.

"I will?" Laphicet asked are their explanation was true.

"The drive to improve is what's important." Eizen replied without changing his tone.

"You're better mark this on that smart brain of yours Laphicet. Believe in yourself, not in the you who believes in me, Eizen, and anyone else, not even the me, Eizen, and anyone who believes in you. Believe in the you...who believes in yourself!" Jun added as he encouraging Laphicet even further with certain speech from certain character that left the group seems impressed by it.

"Right!" Laphicet replied with confident expression from his face.

 **Skits end.**

* * *

After some time, the group reaching the cathedral and entering the gate. As they're walking, seems people around cathedral speaking about them recently.

"Guys...It just me or these people seems gossiping about us behind our backs?" Hau wondering as the group keep walking.

"Seems like it." Rokurou replied.

"What were they saying?" Laphicet wondering.

"Probably about our previous deeds back then?" Jun asked as Lillie, Gladion,and Hau are curious about that.

"What kind of deeds?" Lillie asked.

"It's complicated..." Jun replied with exasperated tone recalling one of the said deed was him punching Teresa out from Hellawes and he absolutely not happy about it since back then, he was so angry that he couldn't think straight.

"Jun is right. They were warning each other to be careful. Talking about the daemons that burned down Hellawes, One certain person punching a praetor in anger for his companion being insulted and destroyed the sea gate fortress being near the capital." Rokurou explained with serious tone while referring Jun as "One certain person". The revelation surprising Lillie, Hau, and Gladion.

"Did these guys really did that?" Gladion asking Jun.

"All of them is enemy that refer Pokemons ain't different than daemons: Uninteligible creatures that only interested to destroy things is basically what are these asshole abbey thinking about Pokemon. One of their higher-up even refering my bonds with my pokemons Slavery..." Jun explained with rather tranquil fury recalling Teresa words about his Pokemon long time ago in Hellawes. Hearing this absolutely angering Gladion, Lillie, and Hau who felt insulted by what these Abbey thinking about Pokemon.

"No way I'm treating My Pokemon as a slave like what those guy said! It just false accusation and That is totally unforgivable!" Hau vehemently denies that he treat his Pokemon as a slave and found this is Unforgivable.

"Tch..." Gladion growled in anger hearing it

"That's horrible...! Pokemon and people helping each other and they're thought it was simply slavery?" Lillie exclaimed in disbelief and anger as she heard as Jun nodded as he just angry as the other three.

"Keep it down guys. Save all of your anger for the latter if we've meet these Abbey later on..." Velvet telling the four trainers to keep their temper down.

"Sorry Velvet. But we just cannot forgive that. They're treating Malakhim like Laphicet by turning them into living weapon already crossing the line but just because we are befriending monsters that willingly to follow us that they're treating it as a slave? That is OUR PROBLEM." Jun replied coldly.

"Considering how bold we've been about everything, everyone's still fairly calm about it." Eizen said.

"We'll be famous soon enough once we kill the so-called world's "savior" Velvet replied calmly.

"and I gonna knock some sense out from those Abbey so-called "for greater good through removing emotions" permanently out from their brains too!" Jun added as he cracking his knuckles.

"Second to that." Gladion replied calmly spinning his Beast Gun.

"We're going to prove them that Bonds between people and Pokemon is not a slavery!" Hau added as he grasping one of his fist tightly.

"Seems there more bigger problem that we've thought huh, Rotom?" Lillie asked the living dex.

"Believe me bzzt, You've not seen anything about these Abbey yet..." Rotom said with a grim look.

"Heh, Sounds like that could get fun." Rokurou replied with a chuckle.

"Of course, You're read us like a book." Jun replied with a grin as Gladion nodded.

"Fun? Why?" Laphicet asked in confusion.

"The people trying to capture us will put prices on our heads and put up wanted posters everywhere." Rokurou begin to explaining about wanted posters.

"What do you think we are? Like we..Bandit or Pirate?!" Lillie asked with exasperated look.

"I'm a pirate captain anyway..." Eizen replied toward Lillie, to her surprise.

"Technically we are his pirate crew...like that." Jun replied with a shrug as Lillie forced to admit defeat by a facepalm.

"Depending on who draws the likenesses, each portrait can look completely different. You know what I'm talking about right, Eizen?" Rokurou continued his explanation before asking Eizen about are he know what did he talking about.

"Aye. I've seen dozens of pictures of myself. Some make me a monster. Others make me a handsome youth. It's fascinating, really." Eizen replied before smiling rather...proudly.

"Are those posters that portraying yours is including like this one too? #pfft" Jun asked as he trying to hold his laughter before showing a wanted posters picture from Rotomdex's screen which the said wanted posters portraying a badly drawn certain character from certain pirate-themed anime.

"Oh god! Fascinating indeed! GYAHAHAHAHA!" Rokurou laughing his ass off seeing it.

"Dammit! That one handsome youth indeed, Kyahahaha!" Magilou added as she also laughing her ass off like Rokurou did.

"Bwahahahaha! They're like peas in a pod!" Hau added as he also laughing followed by Jun and Rotom too. Unfortunately...Eizen has other ideas hearing their opinion.

 _ **After an offscreen "scolding"...**_

"Yeah...indeed some people portray me like that too..." Eizen said dusting his hand without changing his expression albeit a cross-popping veins can be seen on his head. "That just fascinating...get it?" He continued with slightly furious tone as he shifted his attention to Rotom, Jun, Hau, Rokurou, and Magilou who beaten down and have lots of bumps with different sizes on their head and bruises on their face who comically swelling and bleeding, indicating Eizen's "scolding" was indeed SUPER EFFECTIVE.

"BWES...BWE BEWWY BOWWY...(Yes...We very sorry...)" The five of them apologized while groaning in pain.

"I hope i've got my wanted posters too." Laphicet replied with a smile.

"Then do your best to make your name known by stirring things up and told them to make sure they're remembering your name. Also, you've better didn't hide yourself from the others or you've get a badly drawn posters instead your own face." Gladion replied toward Laphicet.

"Right! I will make sure everyone will know my name like "Mark this on that smart brain of yours! My name is Laphicet!" like that right?" Laphicet replied before asking Gladion who simply nodded while Jun giving a thumbs up toward Laphicet. Velvet simply sighed with exasperated look.

"I guess you stuck as Jun's handler before we're getting here right? You're not alone for that..." Lillie replied with a facepalm and same exasperated look as Velvet.

"I guess..yes..." Velvet replied with a shrug and deadpan tone.

Then the group reaching the Tavern and going inside. Tabatha already waiting for the group.

"Welcome back. That must have been hard work." Tabatha said welcoming the group before smiling. "How does mabo curry sound to you? I also have our special peach pie on hand..." She offering them peach pie on the menu as as to be expected, Laphicet and Rotom seems eager hearing it.

"We had a deal, spill it." Velvet replied strictly as Laphicet sulking they isn't going to have a food. Seeing this, Jun quickly cheers him up by taking a bag of Malasada from his bag.

"No worries Laphicet, we've still got a lots of Malasada just for you. Right now, we're need to follow Velvet's decision." Jun said before offering a bag of Malasada that he take from his bag. Laphicet smiled before taking them from the champion. Jun also giving some to Rotom who eagerly eats it too.

"Thanks Jun!" Laphicet replied as he proceeding to eating the Malasada.

"Careful or you ended like this jumbo kahuna successor if you eating too much of it." Gladion replied with a rather teasing grin toward Laphicet while pointing Hau.

"Oi..." Hau replied with unamused look as Magilou and Lillie giggled while Rokurou putting his usual impish grin. Laphicet nodded but keep eating them regardless, he just that hungry. Velvet giving her usual exasperated look, but couldn't help that she impressed by Jun's own kindness before shifting her attention to Tabatha to heard her spill the beans about Artorius.

"Sheperd Artorius has gone north. Up the Danann Highway, at the Abbey's newest temple: The Empyrean's Throne. He is expected to be there for a while." Tavatha inform the group aout the whereabouts of Sheperd Artorius.

"I see, from the start to begin with...he was on the place where we are doing most of our quest..." Jun commented before thinking about something.

"Are they relocating there?" Rokurou asked.

"In a sense, yes. They're holding a ritual to move the seat of the Empyrean Innominat." Tabatha said as Velvet crossing her arms under her bosom.

"Innominat?" Lillie, Hau, and Gladion wondering.

"Innominat...In other words, The Abbey's new god." Velvet replied as Jun gripping his fist tightly. His gauntlet who now in their glove forms is briefly glows and radiating heat and icy energy.

"Their god?" Lillie asked Velvet who simply nodded to her.

"You mean...They wanted to summon Innominat to this world for their very goals isn't it?" Jun asked with serious tone.

"It is a very serious affair, so I imagine Melchior will be there, along with the other high exorcists." Tabatha replied toward the group.

"Suits us fine." Eizen said.

"I might even find him there..." Rokurou added mentioning his target on the Abbey. A certain person that he wants to defeat as a silhouette of certain exorcist appeared on his mind and he wielding a large sword like the one who always carried by Rokurou.

"That will do. Somewhere in there we'll find a chance to strike." Velvet said.

"Perhaps... But be aware that security near the Throne is on high alert." Tabatha replied and warned the gorup that the security of Emyprean throne is high.

"No worries, We will be careful for that." Jun said as he nodded.

"We'll manage to get through." Velvet added.

"No, you won't. You may be able to fool the guards, but there's no tricking the barrier they've put up." Tabatha shook her head as she said there's a barrier that they're set up on the throne.

"Like in the vortigern long time ago..." Jun thought remembering the barrier that Abbey set up on the vortigern.

"They've used artes to erect a giant wall keeping outsiders away." Tabatha said.

"That means entering directly is out from option." Gladion said as everyone nodded. Velvet quickly thinking about something.

"But they have to get through themselves. That implies some sort of key, right?" Velvet asked.

"Yes. In fact, one of our people is looking into that as we speak. However, I'm afraid..." Tabtha said but before she finishes her saying.

"It'll cost us." Velvet replied immediately. Tabatha merely chuckled hearing her reply.

"You learn quickly. And here's the bill." Tabatha said before giving a "Bill" to Velvet that she takes before she reads it. Rokurou, Jun, and the others also looking toward it as the "bill" reads...

 **" _Assasinate High Priest Gideon of Midgand Cathedral"_**

"OK. Now we're REALLY not being nice." Rokurou replied.

"Assasinating a High priest...?!" Lillie gasped in shock seeing it.

"You tasked us to kill an important person like this?" Hau asked in shock.

"Midgand cathe- wait the second...don't tell me this high priest was..." Jun trying to guess.

"Consider it done." Velvet said but before she departs. Tabatha interupts her.

"Aren't you going to ask why you have to kill a high priest?" Tabatha asked Velvet.

"I imagine it's because he's the one controlling the Nectar supply" Velvet replied to the surprise of Jun and co. "The church is the sole producer and distributor of a highly addictive substance. They rake in huge profits, while the common man, along with your people, suffer for it. Does that cover it?" She continued as she figures out why they're need to kill a High priest.

"Tch...as I thought..." Jun replied with a scowl.

"So all those addictives is came from that High priest bzzt. That means he one corrupt high priest...!" Rotom added.

"This world more messed up than I thought..." Lillie replied wistfully.

"I'm agree with that Lillie." Hau replied wistfully as well while Gladion merely huffed.

"And you thought Ultra megalopolis condition was bad Lillie..." Jun said toward her as Lillie nodded.

"You noticed your tasks were related." Tabatha replied as she impressed by Velvet's deduction.

"Most of them thanks to Jun who figuring it out directly before I does, albeit he unsure about it. That also the real test wasn't it?" Velvet replied before asking Tabatha.

"And you passed. No matter how skilled you are, you have to know more than how to swing a sword to earn my trust." Tabatha replied.

"Don't misunderstand my intentions. I'm willing to do anything if it brings me to Artorius. I ditched my scabbard long ago" Velvet said before crossing her arms under her bosom again.

"I see. So you are the embodiment of bare blade." Tabatha said before she giving a serious look toward the group. "Allow me to introduce my self more formally. I am Tabatha Baskerville, leader of the Bloodwing Butterflies." She said as this time she is introducing herself mroe formally as the leader of Bloodwing butterflies guild.

"I'm Velvet. Tell me about the high priest." Velvet said introducing herself as well.

"Each evening, he prays for protection from calamity at the royal villa on the Castle Loegres grounds. Tradition holds that the high priest should be alone for the prayer. That would seem the best time to strike." Tabtha replied and explin about the said High priest Gideon.

"That protection no longer going to hide his sorry ass upon we're arrived as his "guest" " Jun replied as he taking a look on the Pokeballs on his bag before shuffling them for a while.

"How do we get into the villa?" Velvet asked before Tabatha giving something to Velvet.

"Carry this insignia with you, and allies of the Bloodwings will offer you their aid." Tabatha said as Jun taking the said Insignia.

"We'll hold up our end. Just find out about that key." Velvet replied before sighed.

"Something is wrong?" Lillie asked Velvet.

"Uh, Velvet, are you okay?" Laphicet added.

Velvet only growled in annoyance like she seems angry as she radiating her daemon aura.

"Err...take it easy Velvet. I know you want to take Artorius so badly but..." Jun trying to calming Velvet done only...

 _ **SFX: Grumble...!**_

It just Velvet's stomach who is rumbling because she is hungry. Jun, Lillie, Rotom, Hau, and Gladion eyes went into dots comiclaly before they're face faulting to the ground.

"SO YOU'RE JUST HUNGRY?!" Jun exclaimed in annoyance that Velvet anger just because...She is hungry.

"Shut up! That's not your concern...!" Velvet shouted angrily toward Jun, To his shock.

"Boy...you made her angry~" Magilou teased.

"Am I? Of course..." Jun facepalmed realizing what he just done.

"Velvet..." Laphicet muttered sadly.

"Chill out guys. Sneaking into castle will be an all-night Job. Let's take this time to get everything ready and then rest at tavern." Rokurou suggested that they're better prepared themselves and rest on the tavern.

"Agreed with you. We've having a long day and fight that we need to get our condition at perfect state." Gladion nodded in agreement.

"Yeah..." Velvet replied with slight annoyance.

"...Sorry Velvet..." Jun apologized to her.

'Fine by me. Just don't brought it up again or I devour you..." Velvet said toward him.

"High Priest Gideon will be alone at night. Rest up, and talk to the tavernkeep when you're ready." Tabatha said toward the group.

"The shadow guild..." Velvet muttered but before she could finish her sentences...

"...operates this tavern. It's been that way for generations." The Tavern keeper/bartender said finishes it for Velvet.

"That long huh..." Jun commented.

"The red scarf is a symbol of Bloodwing Butterflies?" Laphicet asked.

"Aye. You seem to know a lot for a kid on your age." The Tavern keeper replied. "Show that insignia to a person in a red scarf, and they'll help you out." He said that the group can get the help from bloodwing members through the insignia.

"Very well, we've rest here for a while. Here's the tip for everyone else here." Jun said before paying some galds to the tavern keeper before everyone went to their room to rest. However, Eizen remains on the bar as he still wanted to speak with Tabatha

"We know for a fact that Captain Aifread was on the prison island for a period of time." Tabatha said toward Eizen as he listening about Aifread's whereabouts. "nd it's true that Melchior took him away. However, I'm afraid that is where the trail grows cold." She continued that even depsite she knows that Melchior took the captain away, there's no other info about Aifread beyond that.

"In any case, we can be sure that the Abbey has him captive." Eizen replied as he standing up and figures Aifread is now under Abbey's custody.

"But what could they possibly want with him?" Tabatha asked, unsure about what Abbey wanted with Aifread himself. "If their aim is merely to fight piracy, they's publicly execute him or try to lure you out, would they not?" Sh eocntinued that one of Abbey's goal for Abbey keeping Aifread as captive is to lure Eizen so they can execute them both.

"And yet they've done neither. Total silence" Eizen replied.

"I wonder... Could it be hey want to get their hands on the relic some way Aifread brought back from the far continent?" Tabatha wondering as Eizen putting a deep thought hearing it.

"(The relic from across the sea? Have rumors of that stange thing been going around, though everything already getting stranger ever since Jun and his friends joining us with their respective Pokemon.)." Eizen thought before replying to Tabatha. "It's possible. There was a certain relic that the captain was curiously taken with. Kept it safe."

"What was it?" Tabatha asked Eizen.

"That's our business. I'll speak no more of it." Eizen replied shook his head. "But if that's truly what they're after. I highly doubt the villa is where they're keeping him locked up. That's not wher ethey keep their torture implements." He continued as he doubt about Aifread being kept on the villa of abbey.

"...Quite true." Tabatha said that Eizen's statement was true. "At any rate, I thank you for sharing what secrets you could." She said thanking Eizen about sharing what secrets that he could tell.

"I wish you the best of luck on your search for more information." Eizen said before walking toward his room for taking a nap.

* * *

Bloodwings Tavern, Jun's room.

"Guh..." Jun waking up groggily before he realized on his clock, It's already night. "That was quick, better woke Velvet up so we can quickly get our job done. " He said before getting off of his bed while wondering about what dream did he just had

As Jun walking out from this room, he found Laphicet was there and seems worried.

"Laphicet? You already up for our job?" Jun asking him.

"Yeah..and also, I'm woke up because Velvet seems shouting about in her room...We've need to do something Jun...!" Laphicet replied in worry as he wokes up due Velvet keep shouting on her room. Probably due Laphicet's room is isn't far from Velvet's.

"In that case let's give it a look. Probably she got another Nightmare again..." Jun said as he also worried before walking toward Velvet's room alongside Laphicet.

 _Meanwhile on Velvet's dream..._

"More...! I need more...!" Velvet shouted as she eating daemons on her dreams greedily like a rabid animal. But, no matter how many daemons she eat, indeed she never felt sated. "MORE!" She roared before grasping to another daemon, only to her horror, it was her brother dead body the one that she grab. "AH!" She yelped in horror before back off from her brother dead body. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to...!" She crying in fear. "But I'm Hungry... I'm so hungry..." She muttered and muttered until...

"If survival is at stake, an elder sister eating her brother before he inexorably wastes away is not outside the bounds of reason." A Voice chimed in who revealed...to be Artorius on Velvet's dream. The holy man and target of her revenge said it with the most twisted and demented smile that he never shown to everyone. Velvet turns around as she watching him with nothing but Hatred and contempt toward the said man. "You need'nt to hold back, Velvet." He said as Velvet watching in horror, anger, and hate seeing him. "Eat Laphicet." He ended his word.

"N-No.." Velvet exclaimed in denial but suddenly...

"VELVET! DON'T LISTEN...TO HIM!" Another voice shouted out as Velvet surprised and wondering who it is, but before she knews it...

 _SFX: SMASH!_

A figure smashing Artorius away from her, the said figure revealed to be Jun wielding both of his gauntlet and he just Punching Atorius away.

"Kuh...! Who are y-" Before "Artorius" could speak, Jun quickly grab his face with both of his gauntlet before crushing it like a grape, causing this "Artorius" to dissipates.

"J-Jun..w...why?! Why are you..." Velvet attempt to ask only everything covered in light.

The scene shifted to Jun, revealed to accessing his Mind plate form and using his Hand of supreme ruler break soul by gently grabbing Velvet's head with it, combined with Dream eater to calming down Velvet from her nightmare by eating it as Jun's eyes went purple during the usage of the move.

"Just a little bit more..." Jun said as Laphicet watched worriedly alongside Lillie who preparing several medicines if anything happens. Suddenly, an astral projection of Jun sprung out from Velvet's body before returning toward Jun. "Alright, All of her nightmares is eaten. We can relax now I suppose..." He said before letting go his grab from Velvet, Lillie quickly spraying a Full restore on Velvet's body and as she slowly wokes up, to her surprise. Her body felt rather relaxed like every of her fatigue has gone away.

"A Combination of Jun's break soul that can supress everything and the move that called Dream eater to get rid of Velvet's nightmare...that was amazing combination...!" Laphicet commented in relief seeing Velvet's nightmare is over.

"Ergh...Jun? Lillie? Laphicet? What are you three doing here? Especially you Jun, I was seeing you crushing Artorius head and..." Velvet asking the three.

"No worries, your nightmare is already over." Jun said that Velvet just having a nightmare before he returning to normal in flash. "I'm using one of Pokemon move that called Dream eater and as its name suggest, I can eat dreams of sleeping target in Mind plate form." He explained about Dream eater toward Velvet.

"So, you're devouring my nightmares away?" Velvet asked while raising an eyebrow, seems this is similar to her consuming claw.

"Only affecting sleeping targets though. I'm also discovering that my break soul can also supress fatigue and stress if I'm concentrating enough. So, you ready to go?" Jun asked Velvet are she ready to go to doing their assasination job. Velvet giving a deep thought.

"Don't force yourself if you still tired Velvet-san." Lillie said toward Velvet.

"It's alright. Just wait on the outside, I will come soon enough after this. Don't worry about me, I'm fine now." Velvet said toward the three.

"Okay if you said so." Lillie said before leaving. Laphicet giving a rather sad and worried look but Jun reassuring the boy Velvet is fine. Laphicet nodded before leaving too as well.

 _ **BGM: Velvet's theme.**_

"Okay, We'll waiting on the outside okay?" Jun said as he prepared to leave.

"Why did you do that?" Velvet suddenly asked. Judging from her tone, she surprisingly...angry.

"Did what?" Jun asked in confusion and shuddered fearing Velvet probably going to...

"Why did you help me?! You know I'm a daemon Jun, will you understand?! If you and the others didn't careful around me...your life along with Laphicet and will ended before you knew it!" Velvet shouted in sadness and anger, ranting as she worried about his and especially about Laphicet safety before backing off from Jun's embrace.

"Velvet...! I'm understand you lose everything else! Lamenting about it wasn't going to solve it!" Jun replied that he told Velvet to stop lamenting about her situation.

"Shut up! What did you know about-" Velvet trying to answer even further only suddenly, to her shock. Jun giving her an eye poke, causing Velvet yelped in pain and covering her eyes.

"Will. You. Freaking. Calm. Down and STOP WHINING?!" Jun told Velvet in emphasis that he need to calm down combined with his sudden shouting. "BE IT DAEMON, ABBEY, OR ANYTHING ELSE it doesn't matter!. You are one of my friend that need help and I'm not going to leave or ignore you just because you are a daemon! No matter how many times you reject it and trying to us to leave you so you didn't endager us, WE WILL HELP YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE NEED IT AND YOU ARE OUR FRIEND!" He exclaimed that regardless Velvet reject him and everyone else that trying to help her reaching her goals, they will help her. "Take a good look Velvet!" Jun continued as he ripping Velvet's bandage that cover her left arm as her consuming claw sprungs and automatically grabbing Jun's right arm by instinct. Velvet shocked by this.

"JUN! Don't!" Velvet trying to warning him but to her shock, depsite the claw slowly devouring him on instinct, Jun keep grasping it tightly. Blood spurting from Jun's right hand yet he wasn't budge and no fear or hesitation detected from his expressions despite the pain from his hand being devoured. "W...Why? let it go...!" Velvet shouted toward Jun. Confused why he still grabbing her daemon's hand.

"I'm not..." Jun replied without any change of expression. Velvet however grew even more worried.

"But...!" Velvet trying to reply but Jun only grasping even tighter, causing the arm to devour it even more and faster. But Jun didn't afraid at slightest and merely giving a sharp glare by grabbing Velvet's consuming claw even tighter which somehow, calming the arm down and to Velvet shock, her consuming claw stops eating Jun's hand.

"I don't care even if that kills me...I will be the hand that you need to reach out to be it with your real hand of your daemon hand! Velvet, even if you're losing your brother and everything you had. You still had us! Laphicet, Lillie, Hau, Gladion, Rokurou, Magilou, Eizen, and everyone that trying to help you to cope from the bitter loneliness and despair that caused by Artorius toward you. There always a hope for you to move on from the tragedy that befall upon you, even if that just a bit and we're going to help you for that! So...if you need help...just told us and we will try to help as much as we can...and don't succumb to despair as you still have a hope beneath it!" Jun said as he close to crying as Velvet does but manage to hold on before letting Velvet's consuming claw go and using recover to regenerate his hand, albeit painfully as he gritted his teeth in pain during the process. Velvet surprised and seemingly touched by Jun's words, especially about Jun told her to don't succumb to her despair that reminding her to a certain word from Artorius who back then known as Arthur was told her one of his maxim.

" _Don't Despair...no matter what."_

"...My apologize Jun...I think it because of my nightmare, I'm acting like this..." Velvet apologized somberly.

"I know, It's alright for me. You couldn't doing things alone though. Without us, how could you escape from your prison? How you can burn the port of Hellawes to distract that praetor and her underlings and take Laphicet away from them? How did you decimate the Vortigern fortress without our help? How could you survive from Faba attack back in cathedral? And many more...be it people, Pokemon, daemon, or anything else. We'll need each other out in order to accomplish our goals, We're cannot live alone and need to helping each other. also…don't get too focused on something, it isn't good for you." Jun said toward Velvet who simply nodded and smiling weakly.

"…Yeah…" Velvet said before whispering something toward Jun. "Thank you…" She said before suddenly, giving Jun an eye poke. To his shock before Jun yelping in pain covering his eyes.

"Yeowch! What that for…?!" Jun asked indignantly.

"That was from your own poke earlier…stupid." Velvet replied.

"Sorry, I was carried away by the tense situation. My Apologize." Jun apologized.

"…You better didn't say about what we're just speaking or else…" Velvet trying to threaten Jun.

"I'll be devoured right? You've got my word for that. Anyway, let's go before it was too late…and sorry for doing that out of blue…I didn't want you spending your time whining about your daemon blood or something else like that…remember one thing Velvet. Don't forget about yourself no matter what you turned into and you still have hope within your heart from the despair that befalls upon you. I believe...You still have those kindness from what kind person you used to be." Jun said smiling before truly leaving the room. Velvet could only watch the champion leaving her room as she feeling something…rather tingling inside. She found Jun was an annoying, over the top, and loud-mouthed kid that according to her, know nothing about her and only exist to making more trouble for her. But witnessing Jun willingness to protect her and her so-called allies in her opinion, his kindness toward her and Laphicet also the others and his Pokémon too as well witnessing his power enough to make her thinking: Why he really that kind to her? She always trying to reject his presence all just because…she too focused to her revenge and nothing else…all out of the despair and rage that caused by Artorius who purposely destroying her life. Yet to her shock, the demon arm that a symbol for her revenge, a symbol for her rage and despair, yet someone ready take all of it just for her to become the hand to reach out for helping her and that someone was Jun. There no fear, no hesitation, and certain nothing will stop him for helping the broken, heavily scarred person like her.

" _I don't care even if that kills me...I will be the hand that you need to reach out to be it with your real hand of your daemon hand!_ _"_

" _D_ _on't suc_ _cu_ _mb to despair as you still have a hope beneath it_ _!_ _"_

" _I believe...You still have those kindness from what kind person you used to be"_

"… (Jun…You're just so kind, maybe too kind beneath your rough and annoying exterior…yet why…? No matter how many times I'm trying to kept him down from getting too close to my side and told him that being daemon I'm only bringing danger for anyone, yet you always coming back for me all with that confident smile on your face…Why…what am I felt right now? What is this feeling that running throughout my heart? No way a Daemon could feel this right? Could it be…? No, Am I just...)" Velvet thought as deep inside, her heart is racing and causing the Daemon girl to putting her hand to her chest. Especially when she recalling the part where he taking her daemon hand and grabbing it without fear and hesitation even manage to calm her consuming claw power and suppress it, enabling him to touch her devour in-contact daemon's claw safely and especially Jun still believe she is a kind person despite her current condition. Velvet smiling briefly as her face blushing for a while before she standing up then decided to go outside to meet with everyone.

 _ **BGM ended**_

Outside the Tavern

"Took you long enough." Eizen said toward Velvet who just going out from the Tavern.

"Did something happen Velvet?" Laphicet asking her.

"Just a bit…chat with Jun. nothing else…" Velvet replied toward him stoically before shifting her attention toward Jun.

"About what?" Lillie asked.

"Few things regarding her nightmare. I'm just trying to calming her down. That's all." Jun replied before putting a deep thought about…well, his own strange dream meeting his own creation err…the superhero from his drawing and the basis of one of his dual-type combos. Raijuemon himself.

"Heh heh. Good thing I showed up in time." Magilou said with a teasing grin.

"Don't tell me you're come too." Velvet replied with unsure look on her face.

"So, the journey alongside the gloomy daemon-lady and her thuggish errand boy, and the exorcist controlling Bienfu is sure to appear." Magilou exclaimed dramatically.

"Excuse me?! Who you've called errand boy?!" Jun asked indignantly while Magilou giggling hearing Jun's outburst.

"Here we go again…" Gladion replied with a facepalm.

"I told my own fortune, and there it was~!" Magilou replied with a smile. Jun was about to conked her head only Lillie hold him down again…

"Do your fortunes actually hold water?" Rokurou asked Magilou.

"I've been in the castle before, you know. "How useful to have Magilou along." They said in the future." Magilou said cheerfully.

"Your usefulness basically zero woman! ZERO!" Jun shouted still furious being referred as errand boy toward Magilou which the witch giving him an annoying glare.

"Get in my way, and I'll give you a boot or claw, your choice." Velvet replied in annoyance.

"It's the viper's nest. They're always watching." Eizen warned them.

"Like Arbok that watching around for its prey, right?" Hau asked as Jun, Gladion, and Lillie also Rotom facepalmed by his response.

"Kinda, but different…" Jun groaned in exasperated tone.

"Yes, but therein lie shadows, too. Let's look for someone with a red scarf." Velvet said suggesting them to search some Bloodwing members.

"You mean we're need to find one of those bloodwings? Of course." Jun replied before giving the Insignia to Velvet to hold, which she takes it. Then the group proceeding to search around the town. After searching for a while, they're found a member of Bloodwing…which cloaked in armor too aside wearing scarf which rather…unique in style.

"Found one." Jun reported before the group approaching the said member.

"Let's see your papers." The Bloodwing member said and asking them a paper which mean is the Insignia which Velvet quickly showing it to him. "Checks out." He said before pointing toward a manhole. "This tunnel over here connects to the castle. It should put you inside the villa." The Bloodwing member explained that the manhole actually the entrance of a secret tunnel that connects to the inside of a villa where High priest Gideon is.

"We will…going through there…?" Lillie asked with rather disgusted and unsure look. But her answer being cut by Jun who quickly pulling the manhole with his Strength.

"Stop protesting and let's get inside. This is the only way to go without attracting unwanted attention." Jun said before he getting down, followed by everyone else. Though Unsure, Lillie following them, helped by Gladion and Eizen to getting down to the sewer/tunnel.

Inside the secret Tunnel…called Barona catacombs. The group walking for a while there until suddenly...

"A…ah!" Laphicet yelped as he suddenly stumbles before Velvet catching him, followed by Jun who using Psychic in Mind plate form to return them to their original position.

"Thanks..." Laphicet trying to thanking both of them, but Velvet immediately leaves while Jun simply…

"Don't mention it. Just be careful next time…" Jun said before following Velvet. Laphicet at loss of his words before Magilou approaching him.

"Watch your step, boy~ There are giant crocodiles in those waters~" Magilou teased as she trying to scare Laphicet for her own amusement.

"C-Crocodiles?!" Laphicet yelped in fear.

"Magilou-chan! Don't scare him by saying those words!" Lillie reprimanded in annoyance before pulling Laphicet close toward her, to his surprise. "There no crocodiles here, if there one. Snowy and Rea going to beat it up for you. I promise" She continued as she reassuring Laphicet.

"Y-Yeah…" Laphicet nodded while Magilou pouting by Lillie's word.

"Aww, you're no fun Lily, my dear…" Magilou pouted before Eizen steps in.

"Yeah, there a crocodile on the sewers...who hunting witches because they're love them as their favourite meal." Eizen replied toward Laphicet.

"Not you too Eizen-san…" Lillie reprimanding Eizen too while facepalmed in response of that while Magilou flinched by Eizen's words

"Don't mention all of them hunting in groups, they're more than happy to take many bits of you." Gladion added toward Magilou while Hau snickered by their words, annoying the witch even further.

"Nii-san…" Lillie replied in exasperation.

"All right, onward and inward! Everyone but Magilou, tread carefully!" Rokurou said cheerfully before following Velvet and Jun along with Eizen, Laphicet, Lillie, Hau, and Gladion while Magilou following them and giving a rather annoyed look toward them.

"Some assassin group we are…" Velvet said snarkily while crossing her arms.

"Yeah. A champion in green, Two malaks, one a pirate and one a kid, Two daemons which one is a girl with arm that can devour everything along with a samurai that loves battle, a witch that cannot keep her mouth shut, a Girl in white outfit with her chuunibyou older brother, and one plump malasada lover boy. Yeah, We indeed an awesome crew." Jun added sarcastically with a shrug before walking with everyone else through the tunnel to their destination.

In the midway…

"The water is too deep huh?" Jun looking toward the water before sniffing them then grimaced by their smell. "Sh*t! It reeks!" He yelped in disgust.

"Advancing with ride Pokémon on water wasn't an option then…" Gladion muttering before suddenly the group surprised as the water level dropped, before they can ask. It was revealed to be Velvet and Hau who manage to pull the switch to drop the water level down.

"Hey, look! The water levels dropped!" Rokurou reported.

"Y-Y-You don't think there any alligators down there, do you?" Laphicet asked nervously.

"There much scarier water creature than a crocodile like a certain reptile monster with long neck or a giant shark with octopus tentacles or even a colossal monstrous squid that can sink a pirate ship to the depth of the graves. Crocodile just a mere refresher compared to them." Jun replied with a shrug.

"Scary…" Laphicet muttered as he shivering.

"Don't make it any worse, can you?" Lillie reprimanding Jun in annoyance.

"I'm trying to cheer him up, that's a-ouch!" Jun attempt reply only greeted by a dope slap from Velvet. "Okay, I'm sorry." He apologized as Velvet nodded before the group continued to walk.

 **After beating several daemons on the way…**

" **Gigavolt…HAVOC!** " Jun shouted at the same time Raigeki the Thundurus throwing the spear of electricity toward an armored daemon, impaling, electrocuting, and destroying it into smithereens. Another attempt to fled, only Jun using Quick attack to struck it before switching quickly to Zap plate form and using **Thunderbolt** to kill it.

"That one last of them!" Gladion reported as he freezing several slime Daemon with Ice Smoke while Silvally pinning down another Armored daemon before crushing the daemon's head/helmet under his claw, killing it. Everyone also done dealing with their respective foes before they are regrouping each other.

"They're supposed to be protecting the people from daemons, but there are daemons right under their noses!" Magilou commented as she found its weird that Abbey supposed to protect people from daemons yet there lots of daemons under the sewer.

"Abbey security is certainly lacking here." Rokurou added as he notes the security rather lacking.

"Indeed, no one wanted to bother to stay in the freaking sewers. The smells from sewer already disgusting everyone and they didn't want to stuck in cramped places like this." Jun commented.

"The whole point of building those massive walls around the city is to keep people safe inside. What are they're thinking?" Rokurou wondered.

"You got the point. If there's a daemon outbreak on the inside, those same walls will make it harder for everyone to escape." Eizen noted.

"A sewer is basically a place for dispose…rather disturbing things from the toilet. Abbey probably treating this basically to dispose daemons that manage to enter the city yet they're let them alive for unknown reason. So, this place basically yet another "Prison" or "Garbage disposal" for these daemons perhaps." Jun guessed before returning Raigeki back to his Timer ball along with Gladion returning Silvally back to his ball too.

"The palace covers a lot of ground, so there are tons of hiding places. It wouldn't be hard for a daemon to slip in through the water way." Laphicet noted.

"I'm sure the Abbey is aware of that. Perhaps it's a trap made to lure intruders in and dispose them as our thug boi says here." Magilou added.

"What, they lure daemons in and then ignore them? Something doesn't add up." Velvet replied as she unsure about that fact.

"I know right?" Magilou replied with a shrug.

"We're going to find out if keep going. Come on, let's move" Jun said before leaving, followed by everyone else.

The group continued to venturing through the catacomb and battling several daemons on the way, picking few items and souls, and many more. In one of their fights, there a Pillbug daemon who currently becoming their opponent and since there only one, Only Jun, Eizen, Velvet, and Gladion that the one who fight it. The daemon curled into ball before rolling toward them like a cannonball.

" **Protect!** " Jun shouted as he conjuring a green barrier around him before the Pillbug daemon crashes toward him. While the barrier protecting Jun, it didn't prevent him to be knocked aside by the force of its attack.

"Jun! I'll handle this…!" Gladion said before loading a Fire memory the side of his visor. As the result, Gladion's visor and eyes turns red, along with the "mane" on his helmet. " **Multi…Attack!** " Gladion roared before both of his claws surrounded in flames then proceeding to dashes and slashing the Pillbug daemon, damaging it badly.

"For a Crustacean daemon, it hates fire bzzt!" Rotom commented.

"Thanks for the info." Velvet replied before joining Gladion. " **Scarlet edge!** " Velvet roared as she landing a fiery slash from her blade toward the Pillbug daemon. " **Shell splitter!** " before continuing to slashing it many times. "I'll consume you!" She quickly bringing her consuming claw and executing a powerful claw swipes toward the Pillbug daemon, therionized her into Crustacean.

"Nice Velvet! Dual up!" Jun complimenting her before dual up into…Red hot Chili reaper form once again. "Hey ballsy! C'mere!" Jun taunted (not a move) the Pillbug daemon with a middle finger and goading it to attack him. The Pillbug daemon taking it as challenge before curling into ball again before sprouting spikes from each of them before rolling toward Jun with maddening speed. " **Will-O-Wisp!** " The transformed champion shouted before unleashing few blue flames around his body and unleashing them to the Pillbug daemon. Burning it. However, it wasn't enough to stop the daemon from keep moving toward Jun before the Champion dodging from the daemon's attack. The daemon repeats the same thing, only Eizen interferes.

"No, you don't! Stone lance!" Eizen exclaimed before he punching the ground, summoning wall of stalagmites that causing the Pillbug daemon to crashes toward it, stunning it for a while. Jun, Velvet, and Gladion quickly jumps from the wall before raising their respective weapon to finish the daemon.

 **=BURN SMOKE!=**

" **Leaf Blade!/Finish! Rush strafe!** /Get Burned!" Jun, Velvet, and Gladion shouted at the same time before cutting the Pillbug daemon with their respective attack. The combination of their attacks killing it for good.

"Phew! That teach him a lesson!" Magilou chirped in.

"Now, that out from our system. Let's go…!" Jun said before cancelling his transformation alongside Gladion then leaving the battle place along with the others.

 _The group keep walking and battling yet again some daemons that attempt to ambush them but they manage to repel them for good. As the group reaching a certain point in the catacombs…_

"We need to get through here while it's still nighttime." Velvet said toward the group.

"Don't need to tell us twice." Jun replied as he fixing his cap.

"The perfect place for prognostication~!" Magilou added dramatically. "Eeny, teeny, spiny, crow! Which way witch-weigh shall we go?" She continued with a shrug.

"Magilou…" Velvet growled angrily and glaring coldly toward her, followed by Jun using **Scary face** toward her.

"Quit Bullsh*tting around will you…?" Jun added as he just annoyed and angry as Velvet is. Magilou flinched before dashes toward both Laphicet and Lillie.

"Ah, verily the icy glare and facial horror of death! You two, which way do you think is best?" Magilou groaned before asking the two about it with a teasing smile.

"I don't get it what do you mean Magilou-san…" Lillie replied with a deadpan by Magilou's whole mood whiplash

"I…Uh…" Laphicet trying to answer only greeted by Velvet who looking toward him and making the young malak flinched. Velvet gasped briefly, but decided to stay focused on their mission.

"There must be a way up somewhere. Let's find it." Velvet said before leaving. Laphicet sulking for a while but Jun patting his back as he trying to reassuring the boy. Laphicet only nodded before the group following Velvet.

 _As the group keep walking, they began to discuss about High priest Gideon._

"Hey, If I can ask…why we're need to assassinate this High priest Gideon guy anyway? Just what kind a bad priest he is that we need to assassinate him?" Hau asked as he wondering about High priest Gideon.

"Now that you mention it. Did one of you guys know about him?" Jun asking the Menagerie are they know about High priest Gideon.

"Why are you asking me?" Velvet replied with a slight annoyed tone.

"Do we have to kill him? Can't we just make him stop this nectar business?" Laphicet asked are they can simply use a solution that didn't require to kill the said High priest.

"I'm appreciate your solution Laphicet. But easier said than done…not mention we didn't know what kind person Gideon is." Jun replied while fixing his cap.

"Yeah, I don't think he'd listen to us considering what side he on." Rokurou replied while crossing his arms.

"Huh?" Laphicet wondering.

"Word in the taverns is that high priest is a real shady character. The Abbey and their religion are popular now, but three years ago no one heard of them. High Priest Gideon was the one who led the church through those dark days." Rokurou explained about Gideon as well some information regarding Abbey.

"But once malakhim became visible to the general public, and they learned how effective malak artes against daemons, that all changed." Eizen added.

"Malakhim…became visible?" Lillie asked as she wondering what is that means sicne Eizen and Laphice tis naturally visible for her.

"Malakhim like Eizen and Laphicet normally Invisible to humans and other beings. Thanks to an event called Advent as they call it, they're now visible to humans and what worse, Abbey enslaving and treating them like a crap…" Jun explained to Lillie before looking toward Laphicet. "And Laphicet was one of them…prior joining us." He replied wistfully as Laphicet could only lowering his head.

"Oh, my Arceus…" Lillie gasped in horror hearing it. Gladion and Hau just couldn't even say anything hearing it.

"Humans are such fools, only believing what they can see with their own eyes." Magilou commented with impish look.

"And once the church attained popular support, a nasty power struggle swept through the ranks. Many vied for the mantle of high priest, Charlatans, power-hungry converts… but they all faded away." Eizen continued while crossing his arms.

"They left the church?" Laphicet asked.

"No, they all met their maker. Some from disease, others from accidents." Rokurou replied that they are basically dead. "And in the end, Gideon becoming a high priest." He ended his explanation as both Laphicet and Lillie gasped hearing it.

"He maybe the head of the church, but the people clamor for Sheperd Artorius. That's got a sting." Magilou said.

"Either way, if we're going to face him, he might have some tricks up his sleeve. We'll need to keep our eyes open." Rokurou reminded that they cannot let their guard down.

"You're right." Jun agreed with Rokurou's suggestion.

"It doesn't matter who he is. We just do our job." Velvet said before the group ended their discussion and continued to walk. After a lots of battling and navigating the catacomb for a long time, the group climbing to a ladder and...they're ended in a Library.

"A Library? This is unexpected." Velvet commented as it's unexpected they're ended in library

"So many books that I never seen before!" Lillie exclaimed cheerfully before taking few for read.

"Wow!" Laphicet added as he went all giddy seeing the huge amount of book around him.

"Heh, Bookworms..." Jun commented with a smirk.

"Ohoho, well, my dear Lillie. All of THIS is a rare collection of tomes! You royals sure have coffers to burn~" Magilou explained toward Lillie and to extension, the group as well.

"I'll take one then!" Lillie said before putting one of the tome to her bag.

"Did she want to be a mage or something?" Jun asking Gladion.

"All I know Lillie just love books, no idea beyond that." Gladion replied with a shrug. As Magilou reaching through the shelf, it moved by itself and showing another shelf behind which Laphicet recognized the book.

"Ah! Books in ancient tongue!" Laphicet gasped in awe as he seeing a lonesome book that stored on the said shelf.

"Can you read it?" Rokurou asked.

"Well, no. But...I Just..." Laphicet shook his head as he trying to reply.

"Curious about that book? No one one forbid you to read that boi" Jun replied toward Laphicet.

"These books has nothing to do with our job..." Velvet said before walking toward Laphicet who seems dissapointed until she taking the book and giving it to him, to his confusion. "If you want it, just take it" She said toward the young malak. "Don't pretend to be noble. You're consorting with daemons." She told Laphicet to never pretend to be a noble.

"She means, You can read if you want too...as long it didn't hampering our job Laphicet. Velvet just a bit too strict." Jun corrected as Velvet simply sighed by his word.

"Good grief, Velvet. Jun was right, you was too tight, lighten up for once in your life can you?" Rokurou commented then asking the woman daemon.

"Are you two out of your mind or something? Did you forget We're here to kill someone?" Velvet reminded them strictly before leaving.

"Did you even forget about what I said don't get too dedicated about something? Good lord..." Jun facepalmed as he watching Velvet leaving them.

"You really want that ratty old thing? There's gotta be way pricier one-whoa, whoa, whoa! Lillie, that was stealing!" Magilou attempt to ask Laphicet only to be surprised by Lillie...taking every single tome that she can grab to read them all if she have time. Gladion, Hau, Rokurou, Laphicet, and Jun eyes comically out of their socket realizing how many books that Lillie take.

"Seriously?! You're going to read every single of them?" Hau exclaimed in shock.

"She Bookworm beyond Bookworm duh, if there a Book that catch Lillie's attention, she cannot resist to read it. Even back in Malie Library...she rent all of Book About History Of Alola and read them for 24 hours straight...I'm not exagerrating it anyway..." Jun explained while facepalming seeing Lillie taking every single tome for her to read.

"S-S-Sorry, I couldn't resist to read it...ehehe~" Lillie replied nervously. Gladion could only sighed in exasperation.

"Her curiosity rivals Laphicet and Rotom. This girl is quite a scholar." Eizen commented.

"You will read every single of them Lillie?" Laphicet asked.

"I'll try my best Laphi-kun, I hope." Lillie replied with a smile before begin to reading one as Laphicet looking in awe.

 _The group then continued to explore the place where they're ended into after getting through the catacomb. As the group getting out from the Library..._

"So, Magilou. Which way to the worship hall?" Velvet asked.

"Hmm, Which way indeed?" Magilou replied with teasing tone, angering Velvet but Jun interupts.

"Stop messing around. We're need to be quick our else we lose our target..." Jun reprimanded her.

"I told you I've been here before. But I never said I was an EXPERT." Magilou replied with a smile.

"Quit messing around, I have a better idea." Gladion said before throwing his Luxury ball who opened and unleashing Lucario.

"Did you call master?" Lucario asked Gladion.

"Ah, the jackal guy from before...!" Magilou noted as she looking at Lucario. The Aura Pokemon simply raising one of his hand as he greeting her.

"Lucario, can you use your aura to detect where our target that called High priest Gideon here? Don't need too much detail, just where he is located." Gladion said as Lucario nodded before Lucario closing his eyes for a while then opening it as his eyes glows red.

"..." Lucario looking around as both of his eyes glowing briefly before... "This way, follow me!" The Aura Pokemon said before pointing out the way as he dashes away from the group.

"Come on, let's follow him." Gladion said before running toward the path that Lucario pointed at, everyone agreed before they're following the Aura Pokemon.

* * *

Afterwards, Lucario stopped in a rather large door. This is an entrance to the worship hall. The Group also manage to catch up upon him.

"...The Aura was immense here. I bet that Gideon person was located inside." Lucario reported.

"Good luck, then come back and thank you." Gladion said toward Lucario as he nodded before the Aura Pokemon return back to his Luxury ball.

" *sigh* Why you didn't told one of your Pokemon can detect where our target location is?" Velvet asked Gladion.

"Why, you don't ask me." Gladion replied with a shrug. Jun quickly push the door lightly and as the group enters, a lone man in priest garb was praying there and didn't realize there many people is after his head. The group slowly approaching the priest.

"Excuse us sir, did you the High priest Gideon?" Jun asked the man.

"I'm in prayer at the moment. Who are you anyway young man?" The priest, revealed to be Gideon replied without turning around as he still focusing himself to praying for Innominat blessing.

"We asking you first." Velvet replied with a slight growl. Gideon gritted his teeth as he can felt Velvet's malevolence seeped from her body.

"Such ill manners..." Gideon replied with a scowl as he turning around. "But what else could I expect from daemon and a boy with green cap that control them as I heard from several soldiers from Hellawes?" He said with disgusted tone toward the group,

"Funny you refer me controlling these daemons that you talking about. We are comrades each other. For a religious figure, you have a pretty shallow mind about relationship between the others just like every Abbey members." Jun replied nonchalantly as Gideon gritted his teeth hearing Jun's statement.

"Daemon forming camaraderie with humans? Ridiculous!" Gideon exclaimed in disbelief.

"That what more ridiculous than a priest, allied with a total zealot that prefer brainwashing for greater good to remove people abillity to laugh, crying, etc. as they're claim to be "Pure". Abbey seems good on lying to their people huh?" Jun taunted Gideon as the priest could only seethed with rage.

"Wait, someone came...!" Gladion warned as to the group shock. Eleanor was there but not just her! There Teresa, Oscar, and another male praetor come toward the group along with their army of Exorcist.

"Stop right there!" Eleanor warned as she appears before summoning few masked malakhim soldiers of hers.

"Another accurate augury!" Magilou commented with a grin.

"An ambush." Eizen noted.

"That was Quick" Jun said with a grin.

"Is this more of your reaper's curse? Or do you think the old lady sold us out?" Rokurou asked Eizen who simply ignoring him.

"Four praetors at once...this is rare occurence." Velvet muttered as he surprised by four praetors attacking them at once.

"So that boy in green cap the one who responsible for your injuries doesn't it sis?" Oscar asked Teresa who stared toward Jun with nothing but contempt and hate.

"Indeed as Eleanor statement was true..." Teresa growled before pointing her staff toward the group. "You still brave enough to show your face in a sacred place like this after every blasphemous act that you commit? Your existence really disgust me kid..." She spitefully told Jun.

"Ah, The brit has been spoken. See what I told you? These Abbey treat our mons just like daemons that they hate and we're training them is Blasphemy for them. Bruh..." Jun replied with nonchalant attitude that pissing off Teresa even more. Gladion, Hau, and Lillie seems understand why Jun really hates Abbey so much.

"Now I know why you punching that girl out from the town Jun. Haha..." Hau replied as he cracking his knuckles while Gladion preparing his weapons along with Lillie as the four preparing their Pokemon

"You the one who punch my sister that she nearly dies?! You asked for your funeral..." Oscar said pointing his sword toward Jun with fury on his eyes.

"Uh, sorry? Who are you?" Jun asked back as he seems pretend to didn't listen to Oscar words. To Oscar shock.

"Don't test my patience...This isn't going pretty for you." Oscar said before swinging his sword, summoning few masked malakhim to attack Jun.

"Hey, We've just meet and you wanted to kill me duh." Jun replied nonchalantly before Velvet dope slap him. "Ouch!"

"Can't believe there four praetors at once coming here. You've figured it ut that quick since that Priest running the Nectar operation." Velvet replied before asking Eleanor as she figured out Gideon is behind all of those Nectar operation.

"Indeed. I followed up on each of the incidents you caused and the trail led me all the way to High Priest Gideon." Eleanor replied while Jun giving a sarcastic clap toward Eleanor.

"Way to go smartass." Jun sarcastically commented. To Eleanor's annoyance.

"Yet you guys still defend him?" Velvet asked Eleanor again.

"The punishment he deserves is for the Abbey to administer." The Male praetor with red hair and Green eyes wearing similar outfit to oscar said before joining Eleanor.

"Lord Grom...! Punishment?! How dare you! Do you realize how much I've done for the good of the Abbey?" Gideon protested until the Praetor silencing him.

"Silence! Say that to Sir Melchior or Lord Artorius. Not me, Eleanor, Teresa, or Oscar here...!" The Praetor who called Grom shouted toward Gideon as he yelped in panic before the Preator unsheathing his sword and pointing it toward Jun. "Kazami Jun I suppose? The one who calling himself Pokemon trainer from Magilou Menagerie...our orderlies speaking a lot about you ever since the accident that nearly cost one of our praetor her life." He asked Jun as the champion rather surprised by the Male praetor talking to him.

"Oh, I'm that famous? Geez, finally someone that sane enough and I can talk before battle! What do you want?" Jun replied toward Grom who quickly taken aback when Jun said he "sane enough" to talk with him but manage to keep his composure.

"Allow me to introducing myself, My name is Grom Infernus and I will be your opponent in honor for Abbey... " Grom said before taking a stance to fight but before the fight commence, Oscar steps in.

"You as his Opponent? No, Grom. He is my target...I need to teach him lesson personally for hurting my sister." Oscar replied toward Grom.

"So Sir Groin and the Brit Siscon younger brother wanted to be my opponent? That's fair." Jun commented while giving the two a taunting smirk, purposely messing around with their heads. To Grom and Oscar fury hearing them being mocked and misnamed by Jun.

"Siscon...?!" Oscar growled almost losing his cool.

"Groin?! Excuse me?! I'm Grom Infernus...!" Grom added trying to correcting his name to Jun.

"You two...! don't fall to his taunt as-" Teresa warned the two only Jun interupting.

"Then your next line is "He trying to blind you with rage by his taunt!" That's all!" Jun replied toward them with a certain quote from certain favourite anime character of his.

"He trying to blind you with rage and by his taunt-What?! How did you do it?!" Teresa exactly replied that only to stopped herself realizing Jun was predicting her next line, to the amusement for the menageries(and Annoyance for Velvet and Lillie, also Eleanor)

"Gyahaha! I can't believe she fall for that!" Jun laughed as he slapping his knee in glee.

"Nice one Jun! Gyahahaha!" Hau added as he laughing his ass off too.

"You two...you better-" Velvet trying to reprimand them only interupted by Rokurou.

"Hahaha! That one amazing abillity you got Jun! Predicting her next line without even usage of Mind plate, good one bro! GOOD ONE!" Rokurou cackled and Laphicet also joining the laughter too.

"Hahaha! That's funny Jun!" Laphicet laughed.

"Oh yeah! Before I Forgot, are you realizing one thing too about that Grom praetor guy about his name? Grom Infernus? Remove that "M" on his "Grom" and remove that "Fernus" from his "Infernus" then combine that "Gro" and "In" and there! You got Groin for his name!" Jun explained why he called Grom "Sir Groin". And predictably, here where almost everyone(sans the praetors and Velvet), Including Abbey's soldiers and Gideon losing it in complete laughter, even the most stoic guys like Gladion and Eizen reduced into corpsing while Velvet witnessing all of this quickly reaching her bag and taking few lemonades to deal with her blood pressure due Jun's whole shenanigans and taunting, followed by Lillie who done the same. Infuriating Grom even more as he practically holding his sword into complete fury.

"And that's our Magilou Menagerie comedy corner~ brought to you by the one and only thug boy Jun kazami~ Bfft...Gyahahahaha! Darn it thug boi, you're so damn creative!" Magilou replied acting like she was An MC of an event while also losing it. Teresa practically steaming with rage realizing Jun was messing around with her, followed by Oscar who trying to keep his rage from getting out not only due Jun hurting his sister before, but also humilating her right now as well refer him as"Siscon". Grom...well, don't ask why...

"THAT'S IT! I'LL HAVE HIS HEAD!" Grom screaming in complete fury due he being humilated by Jun and quickly dashes toward him in fury.

"Nope!" Jun replied with a Protect. Preventing Grom to struck him with his blade.

"What?!" Grom wondered why his blade didn't hit him, only greeted by Jun's straight punch with his Supernova sun gauntlet. Astonishing Oscar and Eleanor and also Grom too.

"Claws of the Sun in the hand of such horrible person as him?!" Oscar gasped in shock witnessing it.

"Goddammit, why don't you told me?! First he making fun of my name and my family name and he wielder of that blasphemous weapon?! Unforgivable!" Grom exclaimed angrily as he quickly recover before realizing Gideon and all of their soldiers still laughing their ass off due Jun's malicious misnaming toward him "THOSE WHO STILL LAUGHING WILL BE NOTED INVOLVED BY GIDEON'S WHOLE FIASCO AND THAT'S FINAL!" He declared everyone that still laughing about his "nickname" will be arrested as Gideon's accomplice and that's final, causing the soldier to quickly get into their act together, though some still reduced into corpsing.

"I admit...as much I hate it, that was...#snrk funny..." Oscar said who also revealed to holding his laughter as Grom went face fault seeing it.

"Not you too SISCON!" Grom berate Oscar. Hearing this enough to pissing off Oscar even more.

"Did you just call me "SISCON" Sir Groin?!" Oscar berates back while aiming his blade toward Grom.

"Can it Siscon! I can slice you with my blade without even need to looking at you!" Grom breates back and aiming his blade too toward Oscar. Before the two argues even further, A Smack from a hard staff from a certain female praetor quickly shut them up.

"Stop arguing you two! Don't bring the shame for Abbey as we're getting a job to do!" Teresa angrily reprimanding the two arguing male praetor. Eleanor simply sighed in exasperation.

"Good one Jun! Oh my god...I can't #bfft stop...Gyahaha...dammit, my stomach wahahaha!" Rokurou said as he patting Jun's back and still laughing.

"Okay guys, back to our objective before our mistress nagging to us." Jun said with an impish grin before pointing toward Velvet who trying to keep calm and her urge to reprimand Jun before taking one of his Pokeball. Followed by Gladion, Hau, and Lillie.

"Good, we're not here for delivering a stand-up comedy...baka." Velvet growled before lightly smack Jun in his head.

"Ite! I just want some good laughter, forgive me for messing around." Jun said before throwing his Pokeball which revealed to be Timer ball to the air. "Come on out Pucci!"

"Get them Spike!" Lillie said as she followed Jun as well throwing her Pokeball.

"Show the coldness of the night to these so-called holy army Weavile!" Gladion added before throwing his Luxury ball.

"Raichu, catch the wave of excitement!" Hau added before throwing his Pokebal

All of the Pokeball that the four trainers thrown releasing the Pokemon from the within that send all of the Abbey and Gideon in absolute gobsmacked reaction seeing them.

"Yes Boss! Ready for the mission!" Pucci the Metagross responded by giving a salute.

"My my~ I love new people to accompany for my playtime~" Weavile snickered teasingly.

"This is gonna be rad, woo!" An Electric mouse Pokemon revealed to be an Alolan Raichu belonged to Hau chirped while floating around with his tail. Excited for having fun in battle.

"Okay Lillie, just whistle and I'm ready for it!" A Male Bulldog-like Pokemon revealed to be Granbull appeared cracking both of his knuckles. Unusual for his personallity and fittingly for his appearance, Spike A.K.A Lillie's Grandbull rather aggresive and boisterous.

"Kyaaa~! What a cute mouse~!" Magilou squealed seeing Alolan Raichu, taken aback by his cuteness as he winking toward her.

"A...ah...I know he carrying some terrifying dameons, but why That mouse one is...c-c-cute?" Eleanor added as she seems nervous seeing the cuteness of Alolan Raichu, only Teresa giving her a sharp glare to shut her up.

"That One looks creepy..." Laphicet commented seeing Spike the Granbull shuddered by his rather Intimidating appearance. Spike sighed as he simply shook his head.

"Everyone said that to me boy. Don't worry, I'm on your side." Spike said with fatherly tone.

"Who are those two Pokemon Rotom? The Bulldog and Mouse one..." Velvet asked the living dex while seems blushed seeing Alolan Raichu that she thought is cute before tyring to hiding it.

"There you go bzzzt! The Mouse one is Alolan Raichu. There two variants of them, Kanto and Alola. Here his info." Rotom said before his screen showing Alolan Raichu.

 **=Alolan Raichu, The Mouse Pokemon and the evolved form of Pikachu by exposure of Thunderstone. Electric and Psychic-type, It only evolves to this form in the Alola region and According to researchers, its diet that consisted Pancakes with Alolan secret recipe is one of the key of its evolution. It uses psychokinesis to control electricity. It hops aboard its own tail, using Psychic power to lift the tail and move about while riding it like it's surfing. If its cheeks rubbed, a sweet fragrance comes wafting out...along with a light shock! It often being called "Hodad" by some people.=-Rotomdex entry of Alolan Raichu.**

"It basically using its tail as Geoboard with the power of electricity and psychokinesis? That's neat!" Rokurou noted impressed by Alolan Raichu entry.

"It also sweet tooth and so cute! You got a good taste of Pokemon big boy! Unlike our thug boy though...most of his mons rather tough-looking" Magilou praised Hau before turning her attention to Jun with dissapointed Look.

"Ahahaha, Thanks~" Hau replied as he blushed being complimented by Magilou.

"So?" Jun simply saying that toward Magilou.

"That's true right? Rotom aside, the only mon of yours that cute looking just Riru. The rest isn't that cute to said at least." Magilou replied cheerfully as Jun simply sighed.

"And Granbull next!" Rotom announced before his screen changed into Granbull.

 **=Granbull, The Fairy Pokemon and the evolved form of Snubbull. A pure Fairy-type and despite its rather Intimidating appearance, its timid, easily spooked, and sensitive, completely incompetent as a watchdog. However, it equipped by a well-developed and powerful jaw that granting it immense amount of biting strength. Howver, its heavy and often forcing this Pokemon to tip its head back for balance. If it provoked however it will violently flails about or biting indiscriminately, or even both to fend off anyone that disturbs them.= -Rotomdex info about Granbull.**

"Fairy? Seriously? That Bulldog?" Magilou said in disbelief hearing Granbull is a Fairy Pokemon, Both his species and type.

"You may thinking it doesn't look like it. But yeah, Granbull like Spike is Fairy-type and also his species is Fairy Pokemon." Lillie explained as she fixing her hat. "Also, unlike other Granbull. Spike truly live with his appearance, but he a nice guy though." She continued that Spike is boisterous and Rough unlike how most Granbull is.

"Are you sure?" Laphicet asked unsure as he still intimidated by Spike.

"As Rotom-kun said. As long you didn't provoking him. Spike won't bite, I promise!" Lillie replied toward Laphicet ressuring him that Spike won't bite as long he isn't provoked to do so.

"For Innominat sake...WHAT ARE THOSE CREATURES?!" Gideon gasped in shock pointing the Pokemon that sent by Jun and co.

"So not just that green cap boy who can use these Monsters in the ball...those three kids too..." Teresa added as she surprised that Lillie, Gladion, and Hau is also a Pokemon trainer.

"So that's how he defeat sister...Armered with bunch of Daemon-like creature in the balls. That one strange method to contain a daemon...we need to know how they did it and creating those kinds of devices to contain them." Oscar muttered as he taking note seeing how Jun and co. summoning their mons.

"How did a common people like you taming those daemons on your side?!" Grom asked indignantly.

"Correction Sir Groin and you Abbey-tachi. It's Pokemon, Not DAEMON you bunch of zero empathy with brains of a donkey." Jun corrected wagging his finger as he mocking them, enraging the Abbeys even further.

"It's common in our world. You've better don't say we are enslaving them, they willing to becoming our friend and fighting by our side." Gladion said before loading his Pokeball to his beast gun and firing it to the air

 **=BEAST KILLER SILVALLY! FUHAHAHA!=**

"Now Prepare yourself, especially that High priest. God wanted to have a talk with you...in the afterlife!" Jun declared before Rotom sprung out from Jun's bag.

"Jun, need your playlist bzzt?" Rotom asked as his screen showing multiple MP3 files which basically, Jun's music playlist.

"Same old Jun, Music during the fight if he wants too. That is why battling with him is so much fun!" Hau said with a grin.

"Ho, I like the music that he brought too! Just like when we're performing in the city long time ago!" Rokurou replied recalling their performance back in the city.

"Why we're need music for assassination like this?" Velvet asked raising an eyebrow and with annoyed tone.

"A Power-up music my good girl. This is how exactly one of Rotom function." Jun said about Rotom's "Power-up"

"P-P-Power-up? That floating strange malakhim is the source of their power?!" Teresa gawked thinking Rotom is the source of their powers.

"We're need to seize him at once! Get him!" Oscar commanded the soldier to seize Rotom as the soldiers charging toward the group.

"You and your big mouth Jun...bzzt..." Rotom replied sarcastically and giving Jun a deadpan look. Jun simply chuckles before reaching something from his bag.

"Hoopa, protect Rotom please." Jun said before taking Prison bottle and open it. Releasing purplish smoke that shocking the soldiers before a certain Mythical Pokemon popped out from existence.

"Alley-Hoopa ring~! Finally I can stretch my limbs, no worries I got your playlist back!" Hoopa said before conjuring multiple portals then... "Gates of Baby-oops~ copyright issues! **Hyperspace hole!** " The Archdjinni shouted before all of the portals unleashing various weapons ranging form spears, swords, and several weapons that no one never seen before, all imbued by Psychic energy that Hoopa acquires before all of the weapon flies toward the soldiers and struck them each, hurting them all.

"So many freaking weapons! I want one, I WANT ONE! Just give me one of them please!" Rokurou exclaimed as his weapon fanboy mode strikes again, Eizen who annoyed quickly giving him a dope slap in the head. "Yeow! What the heck you do that for?" He asked in annoyance.

"Save your weapon fanboying for the latter. We've got job to do..." Eizen replied while dusting off his hand, to Rokurou annoyance due being refered as "Weapon Fanboy"

"That's a genuine admiration!" Rokurou retorted as Jun and Magilou giving a shrug seeing it while Velvet facepalm.

"Play this one Rotom." Jun pointing one before taking a Roto boosts item with and loading it toward Rotomdex body before... "DUAL UP!" He shouted before Flame and Draco plate appear, converging each other before combining and crashes toward Jun, transforming him into Blaze demon – Salamander form as Jun roared, shocking the Abbeys even more.

"Omni-Roto Boost bzt ready bzzt! Song played: Burning My Soul selected. The Song that Raise All stats! Roto-power: ACTIVATE ZZT ZZT ZZT!" Rotom shouted before playing the song then his body surrounded by magma before exploding as Rotom changing costume/frame into...KAMEN RIDER CROSS-Z MAGMA as Rotom's eyes turns orange and grow more into dragon-like shape. Then suddenly, he unleashing ray of light that engulfed the menageries before the light dies out and The menageries all covered in orange aura briefly, raising all of their stats!

 **BGM: Burning My Soul by J-Crown and Taku.(KR Cross-Z Theme)**

"Whoa! I felt like..I'm pumped out for fight! I felt that I can't lose to anyone in fight too!" Rokurou commented as he felt more pumped up for fight.

"Man, I felt like I'm on fire too...is this the power-up music that Jun talking about?" Eizen wondering.

"Whatever it is, this going to be useful...hmph." Velvet replied before unsheathing her gauntlet blade.

"Is this one of Rotomdex upgrade that Professor talking about Jun?" Lillie asked the transformed Champion.

"Yup. Alright guys, let's go because this is a new challenge for us!" Jun exclaimed before dashes toward the soldiers followed by everyone else(except Magilou who going into sideliens with Hoopa and Rotom along with Lillie and Hau) who ready to attack.

"I don't know what you up too, but defying us means Abbey will judge you with everything they got! Seize them along with the monsters on their hands!" Teresa commanded before the soldiers and the praetors all charged toward the group, ready for fight.

"I'll end that green cap boy first..." Oscar said before rushes toward them.

"I'll have him before you does Dragonia..." Grom countered before following him as well. The battle between them immediately started...

"I'll protect everyone!" Laphicet shouted as he preparing his arte. "Mana eruption!" He shouted as he throw a magic paper toward some soldier, then follows by another one that emits ice that causing earth burst upon some soldiers, stun them in place. "Frigid Pillar!" Laphicet execute another arte as he throws a sheet of paper at them, conjuring small line in front of himself that bursts into an ice formation that stuns them even further.

"Good job Laphicet. Now my turn!" Eizen said before dashes toward them after imbuing himself with his quickness. "This is your **Fate!** " He shouted as the pirate malak strikes the stunned soldiers with his left elbow. One attempt to strikes Eizen from behind, but quickly taken care off with a swift hook from Eizen's left hand. " **Lighthouse!** " He continued his assault by stomping his right foot at two soldiers that charging toward him with their spears, causing an earth burst and conjuring a purple sphere upon them before Eizen followed with an upward strike from his right fist, stuns them in place. "You're wide open! BURN!" The malak pirate quickly activating his break soul: **Draconic dive** and assaults them mercilessly with several fireballs and streams of black flames.

"Save some for me Eizen!" Rokurou exclaimed before cutting some soldiers with his kukris. Sneering in excitement, Rokurou taking a stance toward some masked malak that attacks him, as they're struck the Yaksha, Rokurou quickly using Vengeful stance to knock them down before... "Hurricane Thrust!" He swiftly closes in on his opponent bwith a twisting thrust that creates a vacuum of wind. "Form 5: Scatterburst!" He continued by invoking a seal and blasts all of his opponent with concentrated air from his kukris that damaging them even further.

 **=ICE SMOKE!=**

The Beast blade that Gladion holds announced as it surrounded by Icy energy as Oscar rushes toward him with his soldiers aiming their weapons toward him. With a kiai, Gladion executing a sweeping slash that firing cold energy cresecent toward all of the soldiers that once struck as Oscar rolling to dodge the attack, freezing them in place. Giggled, Weavile dashes seeing this as an opportunity to attack.

" **Night slash!** " Weavile shouted as her claws surrounded by dark energy before slicing the frozen soldiers mercilessly, shattering them into pieces. Three masked malak soldiers that summoned by Teresa quickly aimed their lance toward her. Weavile quickly dodges before Gladion shooting them all with Beast gun, knocking them back slightly before...

"BURN! **Fire Blast!** " Jun roared before firing a huge balls of fire from his mouth toward the three masked malak that quickly explodes into fiery shape of "Fire" kanji alphabet that sending them flying with explosion.

"I'm going to judge you personally for defying and mocking us!" Teresa angrily shouted before.. " **Moulin Rouge!** " The Praetor spins her staff, then points it forward, sparking a light to shock Jun.

"Miss me! **Protect!** " Jun exclaimed before conjuring green barrier in front of him as the light struck him harmlessly. Teresa quickly slam Jun's barrier with her staff, breaking it. But Jun got a nasty surprise... "Got ya! **Dragon claw!** " The Champion proceeding to slam both of his claw who surrounded by Draconic energy toward her. Teresa trying to block it with her staff, only the sheer force from the attack breaking through her guard and the attack hit home, causing her screaming in pain.

"Sister! Hang in the-" Oscar trying to call Teresa out, only Gladion quickly interupt him with his Beast blade, which Oscar block with his Sword.

"Your opponent is ME." Gladion replied coldly with his death glare before aiming his Beast Gun toward Oscar and pressing the trigger.

 **=BEAST KILLER END! SILVALLY!=**

Oscar realized Gladion going to shoot him point blank and immediately pushing him with a slash from his sword. Gladion quickly firing a stream of white energy beam form his gun, Oscar immediately summon his malak to take the bullet,enabling him to dodge and destroying the said malak instead.

"You using your comrade as human shield, typical villain..." Gladion commented with a scowl.

"Speak to yourself kid..." Oscar replied with a scowl before jumps into the air. " **Tiger's fang!** " The praetor shouted before descending with a powerful slash from his sword, which blocked by Gladion's Beast blade. The two quickly exchanging blows each other. And as for Jun...

"Pucci! **Psychic** them!" Jun told Pucci to attack several exorcists orderlies that coming to assist Teresa.

"Yes Boss! **Psychic!** " Pucci replied with a salute before his eyes glows red. The orderlies all surrounded by Psychic energy and stopped on their place. Struggling to release themselves, Pucci lifting several to the air before slamming them toward each other.

"And taste this! **Flame burst!** " Jun shouted as he firing several balls of fire toward the affected orderlies that immobilized by Pucci's **Psychic**. Exploding them in flames.

"You're not getting away with this kid!" Teresa shouted before spinning her staff, imbuing them with Ice and attempting to struck Jun with it. Seeing this, Jun quickly block the staff with a swift **Blaze kick** , sparks fly as the result.

"We're just getting started brit! Now, handle this one!" Jun replied before changing into another dual-type combo, this time to Metal Annihilator form. Shocking Teresa.

"You can change your forms?! What kind artes did you have? If you at our side, you could use that for-" Teresa attempting to ask Jun and "reasoning" with him, only greeted by an explosive headbutt(a Combination of **Iron Head** and **Flame burst** ) from Jun's helmet, sending her flying and crashing toward the wall, dropping her staff in process

"No thanks you dunce. I already know your organization "true self" form begin with..." Jun said before noticing Teresa's staff dropped off from her grasp when he attacks her with a Headbutt. Seeing it giving Jun an idea as he witnessing Lillie and Spike battling some masked malaks. "Lillie! Catch!" He shouted as he picking Teresa's staff before throwing it toward Lillie who turned around before surprised by a staff aimed toward her.

"Hawawa...!" Lillie exclaimed in panic, but she manage to catch the staff. "What I should do with this?" She asked but quickly replied by an Exorcist attempting to attack her.

"Watch out Lillie!" Gladion warned as he still locking blades with Oscar while Weavile busy attacking Grom.

"Sorry girl, but this is your fault for associate yourself with those daemons!" The Exorcist raising his sword to cut Lillie down. Reflexively, Lillie quickly swing her staff that landed...straight on the soldier pair of "Voltorbs"

 **SFX: DING! CRACK!  
**

"Yeooooooowch!" The Soldier screaming in agony,Tom-scream style with his eyes comically bulging, breaking through his helmet.

"OUUUUUUCH!/Nutshot!/That gonna leave the mark!/Right in his Pokeballs!" The Males who witnessing it cringed in agony while crossing their legs as they can felt the pain from that while the girls could only watching in complete disbelief and exasperated look. The soldier fall to its knees while holding his "Voltorbs" that accidently smacked by Lillie.

"S-S-Sorry! I didn't mean too!" Lillie apologized as Jun facepalmed by her response.

"Goddammit Lillie! That's a bit overkill!" Jun shouted in disbelief toward her.

"I DON'T MEAN TOO!" Lillie reprimanded before seeing two Soldier attempt to attack her.

"Lillie! I think that staff is given by Jun so you can defend yourself with it. Don't just relying to everyone help alone, these guys isn't hesitate to target trainers as well! You need to defend yourself to survive!" Spike exclaimed before the Granbull jumped to one of the soldier and began to mercilessly pummel it in a big ball of violence(A.K.A Play Rough). Another Soldier quickly raise his weapon against Lillie. But, seeing this Lillie quickly block it with her staff and remembering her declaration, back in Aether foundation after the whole fiasco in Aether foundation long time ago...She promised she not only didn't want to let everyone that she holds dear down, she wanted to proof...she is strong and no longer becoming distressed damsel like she used to be long time ago. In her flashback a she recalls it, Lillie can be seen taken hostage by Ghetsis after his loss against Jun, threaten to strangle her to death but Jun, who already pissed by Ghetsis' Behavior shut him up grabbing both Ghetsis hand and twisting it, causing him screaming in pain and freeing Lillie a sthe result. After the flashback ends...

"You're right spike, I'm not just standing here and watch. I will show you what the true meaning of my "Z-Powered form" is!" Lillie, now brimming of confidence and determination declared before knocking the soldier aside with her staff. Lillie, having watching how Teresa using her staff against Jun, surprisingly quickly getting a grasp upon it as the staff glows and imbuing Lillie with exorcist magic before Lillie executing the same arte as Teresa: Her own version of Moulin Rouge toward the said Soldier, defeating him.

"I can't believe you quick at learning their Magic. Impressive..." Eizen commented and Impressed by Lillie who quick to learn Exorcists magic.

"Well, it thanks to thsoe books that I read before we're going here." Lillie replied as she scratching the back of her head in embrassement.

"My staff stolen and given to her?! So that's his plan to take me on?!" Teresa hissed before recovering and summoning another of her staff from thin air. "Deprieve my weapon as much you want, I can summon another copy anytime i want!" She shouted before dashes toward Lillie to attack her.

"Ah...!" Lillie noticed as Teresa dashes toward her, Jun however didn't let it slide...

"Your opponent is me you dunce!" Jun shouted as Pucci using Psychic to immobilize Teresa mid-air. Seeing this as a chance Lillie imbuing her staff on Ice like Teresa do before slamming it with a fullforce toward her, sending her flying away toward Jun.

"Aaaah!" Teresa Screaming in pain as she sent flying upon Jun.

"Kikai de Hakaida! **Meteor mash, Fire Punch, Bullet punch! Gatling Bringer!** " Jun roared before pummeling Teresa with a rapid fire(literally)-fisticuffs akin of gatling gun and each blow burns her badly. After thrown lots of punches, Jun ended the attack with a hard left hook that sent Teresa crashing down to the wall.

"Sister!" Oscar called out, gritted his teeth in anger due Gladion preventing him to help his sister by battling him.

"Lady Teresa!" The Orderlies under Teresa orders called out before all of them attempt to attack Jun. Lillie steps in alongside Spike.

"Allow me!" Lillie exclaimed before swinging her staff, releasing wave of sharp icicles that freezing all the orderlies on their feet, stopping them in their place. Spike quickly jumps before raising on of his fist.

" **Earthquake!** " Spike shouted before the Granbull slam one of his fist to the ground,resulting huge tremor that damaging and blowing off the frozen orderlies away. Pucci who jumped from the way adding another **Earthquake** to sent them flying again ended with Lillie swinging her staff again, releasing multiple sharp icicle that stabbing the orderlies, hurting them badly.

"Don't forget us! Come on Gladion!" Jun said as he switching his gauntlet to Penumbra Moon while Gladion nodded before knocking Oscar aside with his blade, then pressing the trigger from his Beast gun.

 **=BEAST KILLER END! SILVALLY!=**

"I won't let you!" Oscar declared before he charging his sword with raging wind.

"Neither do I!" Grom added before charging his sword with Lightning. Then the two firing combination of tornado and lightning that forming a swirling storm toward Jun and Gladion.

"Burned to ashes! **Inferno!** " Jun roared before charging a superheated flame from his body then firing a devastating streams of blue flame from his Penumbra Moon, followed by Gladion who firing a Silvally-shaped energy blast from his Beast gun. Both of their attacks combined each other and clashes with Grom and Oscar combination attack before large explosion occurs. After the explosion dissipates, Jun and Gladion rushes toward Oscar and Grom who doing the same before clashing each other with their weapons each. _  
_

"Don't get in my way!" Velvet shouted as she using her consuming claw to kill one of Eleanor summoned Malak and devour it, therionizing her into Demihuman. Eleanor attempt to attack Velvet with a thrusting attack from her spear, but she blocking it with her claw and knocking her aside, the two keep clashing with their weapons without giving any chance to counter each other.

"Why did you brought that boy in green cap into your side? Did you realize his abillity can be used for greater good like us?!" Eleanor asked in a slight anger toward Velvet. The Therion woman ignoring it though as she simply swatted Eleanor with her claw, only she dodges it before attempting to skewer Velvet with her spear, but Velvet manage to dodges and kicks her aside. "Answer me daemon! Why did you-" She attempting to get Velvet to answer, but interupted by Velvet's gauntlet slicing her across her chest, forcing her to back off.

"Don't bother to ask me. Go and ask Jun instead crybaby..." Velvet replied coldly before preparing her arte. " **Blue inferno!** " She shouted as Velvet jumps and unsheathes her gauntlet blade, swinging it twice to create two lines of blue flames to attack Eleanor.

"I'm not Crybaby Daemon! **Blade,** **pierce true! Maelstrom!** " Eleanor countered by launches a whirlwind from her spear that clashes with Velvet's **Blue inferno** , resulting explosion.

"Hmph...I must warn you one thing but. Silly and lousy as he is, Jun and his companion much stronger than everybody else here crybaby. Best you didn't get in our way though..." Velvet warned before striking Eleanor with **Searing edge** , but Eleanor block it with her spear.

"That is why that kid is needed for the Abbey, along with monster companion of his!" Eleanor exclaimed before performing a series of spear slashing combo toward Velvet, forcing her to block it.

"He NEVER will. Because He hard to handle, even for us." Velvet replied before sidestepping from Eleanor attack then... "CONSUME!" She roared before executing a claw swipes with her Consuming claw that struck Eleanor, therionizing Velvet into Person, which slows down gradual energy reduction.

"Agh! I swear I will brought that boy to our side so he will atone for the very sins he commited!" Eleanor growled angrily in pain due Velvet's attack before " **Paint the skies! Ice Edge!** " She shouted before firing five ice projectiles from the left to right in a medium arc in front of her, all aimed to Velvet one after another. Velvet, however effortlessly dodging them all and after getting closer to Eleanor...

" **Finish! Discord!** " Velvet shouted before swings down her demonic hand toward Eleanor in front of her with three consecutive swings. _  
_

"Kya!" Eleanor yelped in pain as she damaged from Velvet's attack.

"This is the only thing that you got?" Velvet taunted as Eleanor knocked down.

"It's not!" Eleanor shouted before gripping her spear tightly and quickly attacks Velvet with her Spear which Velvet responds by her Gauntlet-Blade. The two restrating their clashes once again.

 _Meanwhile..._

"I told you I'm not going back with you anymore!" Laphicet shouted toward someone who revealed to be Teresa who just recovered from the beatdown that caused by him thanks to Number 1 who currently joining her side and trying to put him back under her control.

"Number two! This is a direct order! Come here and help me to kill them all!" Teresa ordered as Laphicet struggling to didn't listen to Teresa. However...

"This is why I need to taking you down as fast as possible!" Jun exclaimed as he quickly changing into Mind plate and teleported in front of Teresa.

"You...! Don't get in my way!" Teresa shouted angrily before attempting to struck Jun with her staff but she and Number 1 quickly blasted aside by Jun's Psybeam.

"Ah..thanks Jun..." Laphicet said thanking Jun.

"Laphicet, don't you ever listen to your enemy talking. That brit wanted to turn you back into emotionless shell that you used to be. Are you going to get rid of the very emotion that you manage to get and your memories with Velvet gone because of it? It's your choice." Jun told Laphicet that Teresa wanted to get rid of his memories about Velvet and his emotion too. Horrified by this, naturally Laphicet didn't wanted to reduced into a mere weapon and tool that he used to be.

"No, I didn't!" Laphicet exclaimed and shook his head as he didn't want to lost his memories and emotion, Jun pleased by his answer as he giving a smirk.

"Number 2 get his emotion back?! Did you realize what you have done? Malak like him doesn't deserves any-" Teresa shouted as she angered by the fact Laphicet getting his emotion back. Jun however interupt by firing another Psybeam toward Teresa who quickly blocked by Number 1's Ice blast. "Will you listen to me for a second?!" She angrily asked Jun.

"Listen to you? Oh I wish..." Jun replied sarcastically as Teresa sighed in relief until... "Dual up..." Jun replied by fusing Flame and Meadow plate, turning into his Red Hot Chili Reaper form, shocking her. _  
_

"You changing again...your arte...no, what kind of power that this kid possess aside that wretched Gauntlet of his?" Teresa putting a deep thought while gripping her staff tightly in anticipation for Jun going to attack her, which he did by swinging his scythe.

" **Fire Spin!** " Jun roared before creating a swirling vortex of fire toward Teresa. The Praetor countering by swinging her staff, creating Ice tornado that clashes with the vortex, destroying each other. Jun and Teresa quickly clashing with their weapons. While Laphicet and Number 1 clashing with their spells each other.

" **Alolan sumo...** " Hau muttered before taking a particular stance with one of hand in front of him as some exorcists attempt to attack him. " **1.000 Brick palm strike!** " The Kahuna successor shouted before landing a devastating palm strike to one of them that causing him to coughing up and after a delayed reaction, to the shock of his comrades or anyone that seeing it, the exorcist launched suddenly with a great force toward his other fellow exorcists, knocking them all to the ground. _  
_

"Holy crap! A single palm strike enough to knock them all aside?!" Magilou commented in shock witnessing it.

"Alolan Sumo not just ordinary Martial arts bzzt. It's a martial arts that not only using the size of body of its practicioner, but the abillity to detect pressure points from enemy body for various example, a simple movement from a palm thrust enough to sent somebody flying across five house at once..." Rotom explained about Alolan Sumo martial arts where Hau is one of the practicioner and being Hala's successor, this is one of the requirement: Mastering the Alolan sumo. Magilou raising an eyebrow hearing that while Eizen seems interested by it.

"Who said you need weapons? I can fight directly and seriously if I wants too..Just with my bare hands is enough!" Hau boasted before grabbing an exorcist that attempt to stabbing him from behind by hand then swinging him in circle and slamming him with a great force to the wall. Another that attempt to attack the boy instantly greeted by Hau wraps the said exorcist head in his arms before throwing him with great force(Kubinage).

"This gonna be legit bro!" A-Raichu chirped as he dodging the attack form the Exorcists that trying to seize him by surfing around them. "Bzzap! **Thunderbolt!** " The Electric mouse Pokemon shouted as his body surrounded by high amount of electricity before unleashing immense amount of electricity that zaps the Exorcists orderlies that attempt to attacks him, scorching them. Three others manage to dodge, but grinning before his eyes glowing as he glaring toward them "Check it out baby! **Psychic yo!** " He exclaimed as the three orderlies surrounded by Psychic energy before being levitated by who spinning them around in the air before an explosion of Psychic energy occurs, damaging and sent them flying.

"That kid and his mouse is a good fighter and giving a good synergy during the battle too." Eizen commented as he punching two other exorcists soldier a she impressed by Hau and his Teamwork. Hau smiles just before pushing an Exorcist to the wall and unleashing rapid-fire palm thrust toward him while A-Raichu using his Surf to drown several Exorcist before electrocuting them with Thunderbolt while they're still inside. Several surviving Exorcist quickly atacked by Eizen too with his artes afterwards.

"Can't touch me~!" Hoopa taunted as he quickly hiding inside his hoop, dodging the attack from three malak with lances and three orderlies with swords. Judging from their frustration and exhaustion, seems Hoopa simply messing up with them from the start.

"Damn daemon! Come here you coward, I bet you cannot face the six of us at once!" One of the orderlies fed up by Hoopa who keep dodging their attacks. Hoopa simply gigled inside the Hoop of his before to the shock and confusion of the orderlies and their malaks, they're surrounded by Hoopa's hoop/ring who spinning around them.

"Let's play a game shall we? If you can figure where I was hiding from one of this loop, I'm going to take you on! Alley-Hoopa Ring~!" Hoopa's voice can be heard from one of the Hoop while he giggling like a kid excited for a playmate.

"Don't try to taunt us Daemon! You're asking for a trouble!" The Second orderlies angrily replied pointing his sword toward one og Hoopa's hoop.

"Aww~ I'm scared~ Oh~ You guys are no fun! I'm just proposing for a fair-play game and you didn't want to play with me...Meanie~!" Hoopa whines purposely as he taunting the Orderlies. One of the Orderlies get fed up By Hoopa and in anger, quickly stabbing one of the Hoop, Only greeted by a comically cartoonish boxing glove attached by a spring from a jack-in-the box that sent him flying, knocking him out. "Wrong and out~! Next~!" The Archdjinni declared as the two orderlies and Three malaks trying to guess where Hoopa was hiding.

"Oh~ I Love Hoopa already now~" Magilou giggled in amusement seeing Hoopa's shenanigans with the Abbey's orderlies while Rotom watching with a deadpan look on his face before both duck from an Orderlies that guessing it wrong and revealed he being sent out flying by **Iron Tail** from an angry Aggron(that getting stabbed in the ass by the said praetor) from one of the Hoop.

"Haaa!" Lillie swinging her staff toward Teresa, which she blocked with her own before the two clashing with their sword while Spike the Granbull helping Lpahicet to deal with Number 1. Jun also revealed clashing with Grom with his scythe against Grom's own sword.

"You pretty good for a criminal associated by daemons kid!" Grom commented before unleashing a lightning blast from his blade toward Jun. He quickly using Protect to block the attack.

"Thanks for that, Your skill aren't bad as you look Sir groin." Jun replied with a cheeky grin before swinging his Scythe toward Grom, who struggling to didn't fall to his anger by Jun mispronouncing his name again.

"Oh Thank you so much kiddo." Grom replied sarcastically before summoning two malak to block Jun's scythe with their shield. The sight enough to make Jun gritted his teeth in anger before he back down.

"Using malak as human shield? Are you crazy or something?!" Jun angrily asking Grom who simply smirks as the Two malak splitting their shield into two, forming a dual blades.

"You've gotta do anything to win a fight against your opponent kiddo. Plus, this is just defend command, they have their shield for protecting themselves, so no Human shield or anything." Grom replied mockingly before waving his sword. "Attack!" He commanded the two Malak to attack Jun, which they did.

"Pucci, handle the malak. I'll handle Sir groin!" Jun told Pucci to attack the two Malak in shield.

"Yes Boss!" Pucci saluted before the Metagross dashes toward them with both his arms glowing and crashes toward them with two-handed Meteor mashes, but the Malak using their shield to protect themselves.

" **Seed Bomb!** " Jun shouted before throwing multiple explosive chili pepper seeds toward Grom.

"Bombs? Tch!" Grom growled as he dodging the explosive seeds before stabbing his sword to the ground. " **Land of Lightning!** " The Praetor shouted before stabbing the ground and sending wave of lightning that zapped Jun. Though he getting hit, thanks to Meadow plate, he isn't affected that much.

"This wasn't enough!" Jun shouted before manifesting **Vine whip** toward Grom that manage to hit him, grazing his face. Grom merely grunted before delivering a lightning blast from his sword, but Jun blocked it with **Protect**. " **Fire Lash!** " Jun roared before forming another whip, only this time made from flames that whipping Grom two times. Then as Jun swinging it for the third time, Grom attempt to block it with his sword, only Jun turning it back into Vine whip that wrapping his body and Immobilizing him.

"What the?!" Grom wondered in shock about what happened. But, before he get his answer...

"Spice it up! Here some Nature gift for you!" Jun declared before dashes toward Grom then Shoving...a Tamato very and handful of spicy chili that created from his power to his mouth and forcing him to swallow it. This is causing the praetor flinched, his face went red and letting a steam from his ears before...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HOT! HOT! HOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" Grom screaming in pain, agony and panic due immense amount of heat that he felt on his tongue as the Praetor comically rolling on the floor on fire, shocking everyone that witnessing it.

"I don't believe it...Lord Grom was-" One of the orderlies attempt to reply.

"Defeated by a mere chili?!" Another one finishes. Teresa and Eleanor who heard it giving a disbelief expression while Oscar somehow...satisfied(probably due he still annoyed for being referred Siscon by Grom).

"Don't just standing there like an idiot! Help Grom immediately!" Teresa commanded as she still fighting against Lillie who clashing her staff with her own.

"Y-Y-Yes Lady Teresa!" The Two orderlies obeyed before dragging Grom who still yelping in pain and agony while comically breathing fire all over the place away from the battle to heal him from the immense spiciness from Jun.

"One down, good job Jun!" Rokurou praised as he slashing several Exorcist.

"You know how to bring the heat Boss." Pucci stated as he manage to pinning down the two malak in shield with his heavy body and preventing them to move.

"I'm not satisfied yet...There still brit and her siscon brother left." Jun mentioned before shifting his attention to Oscar and Teresa who still fighting against Aether siblings(Lillie and Gladion) each with their Pokemon(Weavile and Granbull). "Mind I help you two out there?" Jun asking the two.

"You've better help Velvet a bit there Jun! We're handle these two!" Gladion replied as he clashing swords with Oscar while Weavile fighting against Oscar's Tiger-like malak.

"We can do it Jun-san! Just go and assist the others instead!" Lillie added as she clashing her staffs with Teresa. Spike can be seen Punching Malak Number 1 with Fire punch, knocking him aisde before Laphicet using Kaleidos ray to damaging him even further.

"If anything happens, I can heal them!" Laphicet finishes before he attacks Number 1 with his spell, but countered by Number 1 own. Jun nodded before going to assist Velvet, followed by Pucci who done demolishing both Shield-wielding Malak.

"I can see you shed a tear for what that priest done..." Velvet commented as she landing a **Searing edge** toward Eleanor, who knocked aside.

"I'm not…!" Eleanor retorted angrily before rushes toward Velvet to impale her. Velvet immediately preparing her claw to attack and the two attacks each other. They keep clashing with their weapons until…

" **Fire Fang!** " A Voice, revealed to be Jun shouted as the ground suddenly shaking before a huge, cube construct with big mouth and sharp fangs, made from flames sprung out and Chomping Eleanor. Shocking both Velvet and Eleanor too, who also screaming in the pain being chomped and burned at the same time. As Velvet turns around, indeed it was Jun behind the said construct as he can be seen kneeling down and touching the ground with one of his hand who resulting a trail of flames that connected to the flame construct that he made.

"What the…?! It burns…! I can't get off too!" Eleanor snarled in pain as the burn and pain from the fiery construct starting to affect her and she struggling to getting off from it, to no avail.

 **(Music ended)**

"Didn't expect that." Velvet commented as Jun standing up before the construct exploding and sent Eleanor flying and burned as the result.

"Exactly. Everyone got their parts though." Jun replied with a smirk as Eleanor standing up, glaring toward the duo in anger. The others finished their deal with their opponents and join them soon. Oscar and Teresa also joining Eleanor's side, they're also bruised in many places, hinting Lillie and Gladion manage to hold them down quite well.

"Did you alright Eleanor?" Teresa asked as she worried seeing Eleanor's burns.

"Lady Teresa, this is nothing compared to our resolve to stop them." Eleanor said ignoring her injuries as more orderlies soon arrived and proceeding to summon their Malaks too.

"More of them?!" Hau asked as he shocked there still more.

"Seems they're doesn't want to give up that easily…" Gladion said before open fire with his Beast Gun, however two summoned Malaks countering it by firing fireballs toward them, creating explosion in front of them. Eizen and Rokurou along with Jun and Hau dashes toward them, they're countering by combining their Fireballs into larger one and firing it toward them, the fireball explodes and forcing four of them to back off.

"They're have the advantage at range, more than us since Gladion is our only far-range attacker it seems." Velvet commented.

"Not for long." Jun said a she snapping his finger as Pucci quickly dashes with Meteor mash aimed toward the Malak

"Raichu! Assist Pucci!" Hau told to assist Pucci, the Mouse Pokémon agreed as he dashes to the sky before unleashing Thunderbolt toward them.

"Weavile! You too!" Gladion said before loading Lucario Pokeball to his Beast gun.

 **=POKEMATCH! BEAST KILLER ATTACK!=**

"Right!" Weavile nodded before she taking a deep breath. " **Blizzard!** " She shouted as she unleashing a wildly violent blizzard from her mouth while Gladion charging a huge amount of Blue Aura from his gun and firing it.

"Spike! **Play Rough** them!" Lillie told Spike to attack too.

"Will do!" Spike nodded before the Fairy Pokémon dashes and ready to pummel them. However…

"Barrier formation!" Teresa commanded the pair of Grom's shield malak to help her. As Teresa raising her staff to the air, along with the pair of shield malaks setting their shield, they're forming barriers that blocking the attack from Jun and co. Pokémon.

"Advantage in numbers and skill too. Not bad…" Jun commented with a smirk as Pucci and co. back to their side.

"Looks like I have no choice for…" Oscar said as he attempting to do something but prevented by Teresa.

"Save that for later…We cannot waste these Malak that easily by turning them into "that". Wait for a minute…" Teresa said toward Oscar.

"Right sis." Oscar nodded.

"So, what are we going to do?" Hau asked.

"Crush their heads each!" Eizen replied as Velvet and Jun nodded in agreement before unleashing their claw and gauntlet each.

"I'm on it! Jun, come with me!" Velvet said before dashes toward Eleanor, Teresa, and Oscar.

"Gotcha!" Jun nodded before following Velvet with both gauntlets activated. This is shocking both Eleanor and Oscar witnessing yet another Gauntlet on Jun's left hand, as they're only seeing Supernova Sun.

"Hand of the moon too sis?! This kid…This Kid…Such Blasphemy…" Oscar said seethed in fury seeing the gauntlet in the hands of someone that hurt his sister while Eleanor merely gritted her teeth seeing it. Teresa knows Jun is the current wielder of the weapon that considered forbidden and Blasphemous for Abbey, yet she doesn't want the fact he wielding that is preventing her to judge Jun.

"Watch out! Here they come!" Teresa warned as the Praetor and their exorcists armies preparing to defend themselves against Jun and Velvet. At the same time, a familiar light shown and…Bienfu was back again.

"Leave Madam Eleanor alone, you fiend!" Bienfu warned as he trying to block their attempt.

"Oh! The Gremlin in cheap Halloween costume! You seem remember us well!" Jun replied with glee…just before he and Velvet casually swatted the Normin aside with their respective weapons aside.

 _ **SFX: SLAP! POW!**_

"Bieeeeeee?!" Bienfu screaming as he being sent flying before…landed upon Lillie's chest, surprising her.

"Kya!" Lillie yelped in surprise.

"Lillie! Hang in there!" Spike said toward His trainer. Realizing where he landed upon, Bienfu seems…enjoys it while Gladion is seethed in rage witnessing it, but Hau holding him down to prevent him to doing anything rash.

"Oh Bien…It soft and squishy...Am I in heaven bien~?" Bienfu wondering as he seems enjoy being landed upon Lillie's…err recently grown "assets" but it cut short as Lillie angrily lifting him off by head and a crushing grip along with horrifying aura par to Hakagi's own that enough to made Bienfu getting scared for his life.

"Did you realize where you landed upon…little guy?" Lillie asked while glaring toward Bienfu in the same manner and look as her mother, Lusamine back when she found out Faba sold out the foundation to the Rainbow Rocket and causing every problem involving them in the first place. She clearly embarrassed and furious thanks for a random little creature with Huge perversion just landed upon her chest.

"B-B-B-B-BIEN! That was an accident! I swear bien! It-It-It was both of your friends' fault!" Bienfu nervously trying to pin the blame to both Jun and Velvet, only to be interrupted by another horrifying presence behind Lillie who glaring toward the Normin with the most twisted and demented grin that a human can imagine, complete with glowing eyes of doom.

"THEEEEERE YOU AAAARE, BIENFU~!" The said presence raising her voice which revealed to be Magilou. "Did you think you could run away forever from your true Mistress?!" She said toward Bienfu with unadultered anger and satisfaction as finally she getting her wish to take Bienfu away from Eleanor.

"M-M-Miss Magilou?!" Bienfu yelped in fear seeing her.

"You know this pervert little guy?" Lillie asked Magilou in rather annoyed and embarrassed tone before handing Bienfu over Magilou as the witch proceeding to lift Bienfu by his head…err…hat in this case.

"Indeed, Lillie my dear and I will be putting him back where he belongs." Magilou replied while glaring toward Bienfu alongside Lillie who still furious and embarrassed as the Normin could only whimpering in fear seeing both ladies glaring at him…MENACINGLY for different reason. Magilou then begin to closes her eyes and chanting something. "You, descendant of the Seventh Grove, see our vows renewed. May our prayers of discontent vanish infinitesimal into the void!"

As Magilou reads the chant, Magic circle slowly forming atop of her while she covered in blue aura as Bienfu praying for his dear life while Jun, Lillie, Hau, and Gladion watched in amazement while fighting with their opponents too, particulary Jun as he somehow can detect massive surge of Power within Magilou ready to be erupted from her body and judging from his cheerful smile, he seems…INSPIRED by something connected to it.

"Warning! Warning! A Huge amount of energy detected from Magilou bzzzt!" Rotom warned as Hoopa crossing his arms in amusement seeing it

"So, this is the vow to make a Malak as a servant doesn't it? I could say this is interesting." Hoopa thought as the Archdjinni grinned in amusement witnessing it.

"Remember the true name I Bestow unto you… Fuschie Cass!" Magilou finishes her chant as the Magic circle descended upon her.

"BIEEEEN! BAD-BAAAD!" Bienfu screaming desperately trying to get himself out from Magilou's grip, but it was too late. Bienfu's ownership now transferred to Magilou as he vanishes in green orb before entering Magilou's body. The surge of power making Magilou swaying her body as she begins to laughing in glee.

"Okay…You officially get your powers back Magilou. Nice!" Jun commented in amusement as he putting Oscar in headlock during the clash with the praetor earlier alongside Velvet who currently fighting Teresa and Eleanor each.

"You mean, that pervert dwarf-like thing was your power source?" Lillie asked Magilou as she merely laughs.

"Heh-heh-heh… Oh, now it is OOOOON!" Magilou laughed then exclaimed gleefully as she raising both of her arms to the sky at the same time Oscar manage to escape from Jun's headlock before attacking him with his sword, which Jun blocked by his gauntlet before backing off alongside Velvet who dodging both Eleanor and Teresa's attacks.

"That power and chant…Are you an exorcist?!" Eleanor asked Magilou as she suspicious about the Witch power seems close to an Exorcist

"No doubt you once were one of us doesn't it? Don't try to lie, every Exorcists know those kinds of chants and powers." Oscar added as he explains that only Exorcist that can use the kind of power like Magilou does.

"Wrong both of you! I am a witch, for whom the universe is a plaything, and the souls of men but motes!" Magilou declared before pointing toward them. Noticing few exorcists and malak behind her, Magilou take a spin as she charging a water sphere before firing it toward them. The sphere exploded and sent them flying. Jun, Laphicet, Lillie, Gladion, and Hau Impressed by what they're seen.

"Whoa, Strong lady!" Hau exclaimed in glee while Jun seemingly have an idea on his mind before….

"Iwae(Rejoice)!" Jun suddenly shouted while carrying his sketchbook before announcing about something, to the shock of everyone but Magilou who snickered by his response. "Behold the great witch of the Desolation that wields the great power over magics that will shake your pitiful existence to the core! The queen of magic, travelling beyond time and space over the past, present, and future… Magilou is her name, and truly, this is the moment The Great witch Magilou is born!" He finishes his announcement as everyone reduced in stunned silence, except Magilou who gleefully tackles and hugging Jun for…announcing her "ascensions as Great witch".

"That's my thug boi! Good, Good, Good, Good, Good~!" Magilou exclaimed before praising and patting Jun's head repeatedly. Jun ain't amused by this.

"Oi, Oi…!" Jun retorted as he struggling to release himself from Magilou's embrace.

"Hahaha! What the heck happened with You suddenly Jun?" Rokurou chuckled and asked the boy. "But, Nice speech though!" He praised Jun's speech about Magilou as the boy in green cap releasing himself from Magilou's grasp.

"He just copying a speech of certain prophet of his favourite TV Series bzzzt…" Rotom muttered with a sweatdrop on his head.

"These two…" Velvet facepalmed in annoyance.

"I know right? Dealing with Jun is hard often…" Lillie said as she facepalmed as well. Hau giggled while Gladion letting a sigh. Pucci merely giving a salute to his boss while , Hoopa, and Weavile amused by Jun's speech. Spike simply shook his head in disbelief.

"You…first not only you consorting with daemons, you opposing and resisting arrest, and especially you Kazami Jun! wielder of the claws of the Sun and Hand of the Moon! Have you no shame?!" Teresa angrily listed all of their crimes as she pointing her staff toward them.

"Shame? What kind of shame for helping a friend?" Jun asked back, it only make Teresa more furious than before.

"You friend is that wretched Therion Daemon! Even you befriending few daemons that you call Pokémon and training them under your ownership…Daemons is nothing but plaque! Then also…how did you unseal those blasphemous weapons in the first place?! How did you release the seal of both of them that Lord Artorius and Melchior already put?! They're supposed to be unbreakable!" Teresa exclaimed and asked even more angrily than before.

"Not even I have obligation to answer you about them. It's long story. But mark this on your goddamn shallow, donkey-level brain of yours in you can and believe me…I AM FROM ANOTHER WORLD and I'm here to do one thing: Wreck your sorry ass so you never ever take what made this world is awesome ever again." Jun replied while pointing toward the Abbeys who gasped by the revelation from Jun.

"Well, considering how secretive he is. This is a surprise." Eizen muttered while crossing his arms while everyone just watching.

"Don't trying to lied upon us kid! Another world you said?! That's completely absurd! You're not even a Malakhim! You're just a human!" Teresa shouted as she refused to believe Jun is came from the other world.

"Whatever you said brit. I am Human as you said indeed. Whenever you believe my words or not is your choice, I'm not forcing you." Jun scoffed in annoyance, to Teresa's even bigger annoyance before he turned his attention to Velvet. "Let's bring these punks down now. They're so goddamn stubborn" He said as Velvet just nodded before extending her blade while Magilou, joining the two.

"Alright~ It's the grand debut of Great Witch Magilou! Prepare to be amazed you fool masked freak!" Magilou declared before Jun preparing for his dual Type combo again.

"Those Holographic like thing…Sis, are that the source of his arte? I see him transformed when those things crashed upon him." Oscar said as Teresa observed for a while.

"We're going to counterattack now?" Eleanor asked.

"You two move aside…" Teresa said calmly as she walks forward for a while before stopped and aiming her staff to Jun. "All of you face that daemon and her cohorts. I will execute that boy personally…" She said calmly yet an immense amount of anger can be detected from her face and tone. "Number 1! Come here and help me!" She shouted as Number 1 nodded before joining her. Laphicet could only looking sadly toward his former co-servant.

"Ikuzo…" Jun coldly muttered as the plate this time is Spooky and Flame plate and converging each other before crashing toward Jun. a Large amount of black flames started to erupted from the earth, forcing everyone to take few steps back. All, but suddenly: Everyone hearing the evil, twisted and psychopathic laugh out from nowhere. Startling them briefly.

"What now?!" Eleanor wondering while gritted her teeth in anticipation for more of what Jun can offer with his power.

"Boss…" Pucci muttered as the Metagross a bit worried about his master. The group then witnessing multiple black, cartoonish ghost with evil expression on their faces started to merge with the flames into a swirling vortex of Ghost and black flames. Jun, seems inspired by Magilou. Begin to chanting about something.

"What kind of…dread that I sense right now?" Eizen wondered as he wanted to said is this malevolence, it's different and much, much worse…It was the Ghostly and Fiery energy radiated from both of Jun's plates before surrounding the boy with ghostly flames

"Seize him! Don't let him transform!" Teresa commanded as the exorcist soldiers and malaks all rushes toward Jun to preventing his transformation.

"Dual up!" Jun keep chanting before unleashing a blast of heat wave that knocks all the exorcist soldiers away from him and forcing everyone to duck.

"Watch out!" Gladion warned as he ducked from a soldier that sent flying by the heat. Followed by everyone else.

From the red steam of heat, Jun emerges. Now clad in Red and Dark Purple that appear to been made by hardened magma complete with cracks around it. Its shoulderpad shaped like a gravestone, each with Spooky plate symbol on the right and the Flame plate symbol in the left. It also equipped by a cape made from black flames and seems Both Jun's gauntlet also resonated with the plates and changing their shape, becoming a pair of Wolf head-shaped Pilebunker weapon that encasing both of Jun's hands with Sun and Moon symbol respectively. The Shoulderpad also has grappling hook attached to it which also act as a chain. Jun also wearing Wolf skeletal mask covered his eyes who only radiating Purple and Red glow that act as his "eyes" and his hair also now appear made of black flames, widly burns and spreading small flames everywhere. He also grow a fiery serpent that act as his tail and also a pair of demonic wings. Overall his appearance seems themed after the Watchdog of hell itself: Cerberus.

" **Dual Type combo...Inferno Watchdog: Kerberio Fangis!** " Jun announced his dual-type combo form name before bashing both his pilebunker together before Launching a large fireball straight toward the ceiling, blowing a huge hole on it who proceeding to revealing the Moon, shining brightly in eerie glow on the night sky before Jun Howling like everyone Wolf could and has his body surrounded briefly by Orange aura, indicating his Physical attack raised.

"Boy! That's hot bzzzt! Data already added for Kerberio Fangis!" Rotom excitedly updating his data.

"Sugheee!" Hau screaming giddily seeing it.

"Creepy, yet it so cool-looking too!" Laphicet added as he just giddy as Hau is.

"Oh My..." Lillie commented giggled nervously though she couldn't help but impressed by Jun's Dual type combo, Gladion simply giving a confident smirk witnessing it.

"Boy! He is LITERALLY ON FIRE!" Magilou commented gleefully witnessing Jun's transformation.

"Did his Gauntlet changing too? Those pilebunkers radiating the same aura as both Supernova and Penumbra!" Rokurou noted as he wondering are both of Jun's Gauntlet are transforming into his pair of Pilebunkers and radiating same aura as both of his gauntlet. _  
_

"That probably in case. His power seems grow even more that his gauntlet starting to adapting his dual type combo altogether to giving it more power boost." Eizen guessed.

"That more like it." Velvet commented as somehow the combo impressing her. For Abbey however...

"Are he just saying he an Inferno Watchdog?! Cerberus itself Lady eleanor?" One of the orderlies wondering in fear as he though Jun is the real cerberus.

"No, it isn't. Those form who he so-called "Dual-type combo" seems the main arte of his, formed by those two holographic monolth-like thing that granting him different forms from what I see. Like when i was fought them in the harbor...I'm briefly facing him and he using an Heavily armored form that so tough, not even my spear can get through it." Eleanor replied as she recalling the moment she attacking Jun in the Harbor while he assuming Metal Annihilator form.

"Not mention the Demonic Dragon-looking form that he access previously against us before...Did his form actually all Fire-based transformation arte?" Oscar wondering as Teresa thinking a bit.

"Judging from his confidence, he probably still have more tricks on his sleeves. Not mention his "Pokemon" too. That Four-legged Metal giant responsible for preventing me to fight back just before he giving me my brutal Injuries. Then his armored Dragon that according to Eleanor manage to sent the entire army flying by dancing and ringing his scales...He claims from another world as well. This boy...we're seriously have a lot of question about him...like how he obtain his power, why the Sun and Moon choosing him, and...Why he oppose us.." Teresa thought before giving a sharp glare toward Jun as she preparing her staff.

"For Innominat sake...can this whole thing getting more crazier and worse than before...?" Gideon thought as he scared by Jun and co. and hiding behind Eleanor and her troops.

"Okay! Ready for Round 2 Punks?" Jun asked with a huge smirk as he bashing his Pilebunker together while Velvet and co. preparing their Weapons each.

"You dare to challenging us like that?! That one bold decision of you kid!" Teresa replied indignantly as Number 1 preparing his spell.

"Oh! I live for challenge and I want more! Bring your strongest guy so I can smash it for good!" Jun shouted boldly challenging the Abbey to brought their strongest member straight to them.

"Oh, Definitely you will got your wish Kazami Jun..." Oscar said coldly before one of his Malak casting a dark energy and one of the Malak rushes toward him to attack.

"Oh, you first huh? Get lost!" Jun shouted before one of his pilebunker ignited in flames. " **Fire Punch!** " He shouted before landing a fiery straight punch toward the said Malak in the gut, sending him flying...right toward a dark magic that fired by his fellow Malak that quickly hits the punched malak and surrounding it with huge amount of Malevolence.

"What are you doing?! Did you just-" Jun indignantly asked about what Oscar done.

"As Artorius said: Control your feelings to Control tide of battle!" Oscar replied before dashes toward Jun and attempt to slashing him. Jun blocking it with his Pilebunker and with anger reflected on his eyes, he quickly attacks back.

"And did attacking your own comrades also the lesson from that blasted Artorius too?!" Jun asked even angrier before opening his mouth wide. " **FLAMETHROWER!** " He roared before unleashing a stream of fire from his mouth that burns Oscar and forcing him to back off.

"Argh!" Oscar screaming in pain as he trying to put the fire off.

"You...! You hurt my Oscar!" Teresa shouted angrily but before she could do anything, She gasped as witnessing one of Oscar Malak started to goes berserk by a huge amount of Malevolence exposed to it.

"T-This...!" Velvet gasped in shock remembering something as she witnessing it once, back in Titania when she escaped...One of the malak under Oscar control was also suffering the same thing before.

"Ah!" Laphicet quickly backs off and hiding behind Lillie who watching in horror aboout what just happened.

"What happened to that masked guy?!" Hau asked in shock as he wondering what happened.

"He exposed by a huge amount of Malevolence! DON'T GET NEAR HIM!" Eizen warned strictly as everyone slowly back off...sans for one Malak who trying to calming down his friend.

"Warning! Warning! The level of Malevolence is 250% around that malak! It too much for him to handle bzzzt!" Rotom panicked as Hoopa only gritted his teeth in anger witnessing it.

"Bro! Hang in there!" Another malak, presumably Oscar's own malak brother rushes toward him.

"No, Don't!" Eleanor warned but it was too late.

"BRO! Calm down...! Don't let it overtaken you!" The said Malak's brother said as he trying to holding his brother in the place, only to be swatted aside "Agh!" he yelped in pain as he sent rolling on the ground.

"I can't...! It hurts! IT HURTS! " The said malak screaming before he roared in pain. At the same time, the same Malevolence seeped and engulfing his brother with the same aura too.

"ARGH! NOOOO! NOOOO!" The second malak screaming as he also overtaken by Malevolence. The two malevolence-driven Malak fused into a single being and as the Malevolence aura died out. It turned into Two-headed Dragon with Red scales that roared in anger.

"Lord Oscar! Why did you bringing a Dragon here?!" Gideon asked Oscar who just recovered, albeit with several burns on his body.

"That Kazami boy asking for it...I have no choice as this is the only resonable choice to took him and his so-called Pokemon down." Oscar reasoned as The Dragon goes berserk and started to attacking anything on sight, including their own soldiers.

"But it attacking us too!" Gideon reprimanded as he fearfully dodging the attacks of the said Dragon.

"I know this is the only choice! But We're need to calming it down once that thing finishes to deal with them!" Oscar exclaimed justifying his decision as the only way to deal with Jun and his cohorts, especially with their Pokemon is to turning one of the Malak into Dragon.

"This is unforgivable..." Eizen growled in unbridled fury witnessing about what he just seen.

"H-H-How could you...L-L-Lord oscar..." Eleanor said tearfully witnessing it.

"Second to you Eizen..." Jun added as he reaching his rage-breaking point, though he manage to keep himself calm before glaring toward Oscar. "I'm going to make it Personal..." He declared as he shifted his new target to Oscar.

"He done this before when I was still in Titania too. He command one of his Malak to hold me down before commanding another Malak to attacks it so it exposed to Malevolence before turning into Dragon like that." Velvet explained to the gorup the same thing also happened during her escape from the Prison.

"Gladion. Switch Weavile to Lucario. Leave that Zweilous wannabe to Lucario and one of my mons instead. You get me?" Jun said toward Gladion as Gladion raising an eyebrow first before knowing what Jun means, he nodded and quickly sent Weavile back to her ball before taking Lucario's Pokeball from his belt.

"Bring them down with your hard, unbreakable metallic fist of Justice! Lucario, onwards!" Gladion shouted a she throwing the Luxury Ball that contains Lucario, the ball opened and releasing Lucario from the within.

"Alright. I'm ready." Lucario said before taking the battle stance.

"A Jackal humanoid one too?!" Teresa gasped seeing Lucario

"Just how many of those Daemons under their possession?!" Gideon wondering in shock seeing them.

"Before we're continued. I'm sorry, but your Dragon going to fight just Two of these Pokemon." Jun declared pointing to Gladion's Lucario and showing one of his Timer ball as the Abbey surprised by yet another bold Declaration from Jun's word.

"Excuse me?! You mean those two enough to put the Dragon down? Don't try to underestimate it!" Oscar warned as Jun merely chuckled.

"Oh it can. With a few tricks of me and my friend." Jun replied before unveiling his Key stone that attached to his Z-ring. Surprising the Menageries and Confusing the Abbey.

"Heh, I get it. You're not only the one with Mega evolution." Gladion replied before unveiling his own Key stone too who attached to his own Z-Ring as well.

"Mega Evolution?" Eleanor, Teresa, Gideon, Oscar, and the rest of exorcist wondering.

"Oh boy...Those Mega thingy again." Magilou said gulped recalling the moment the group witnessing Mega evolution.

"Things going to get crazier indeed." Rokurou said with serious look.

"You two didn't follow them?" Eizen asked both Lillie and Hau.

"We have the required things for Mega evolution. But, Gladion's Lucario and Jun's Pokemon is enough to handle that dragon down." Hau reasoning that Jun and Gladion is enough.

"Either one of Jun-san Pokemon and Nii-san Lucario more than enough to handle that Dragon. Even though seems they're at Type disadvantage against it." Lillie added.

"Give them some space, these Abbey will done for good in no time." Velvet said as everyone back off to give the group some space.

"Alright Pucci, return." Jun said before returning his Metagross back to his Timer ball before throwing another one to the air. "Majuu! Come on out!" He shouted before the Timer ball unleashing the Pokemon within who floating upon being released and radiating so much dread from his aura that everyone shivered by immense amount aura that it radiates...because the Pokemon that Jun sent was his Mewtwo that he just catch in Ultra space prior meeting Arceus in the first chapter. Majuu Himself!.

"W-W-WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Gideon screaming in fear and shock witnessing Majuu who calmly descending to the floor and crossing his arms before glaring toward Abbey, eager to reduce them into pile of scrap and scaring the crap out of them.

"S-S-Such terrible and immense power...! I never...felt something like this before...!" Teresa gasped as she felt Majuu's dreadful aura.

"Holy crud...that purple alien-looking mon is terrifying..." Magilou commented as she shivered in fear seeing Majuu. Laphicet immediately hiding behind Lillie in fear while Velvet gritted her teeth as the aura radiated from Majuu somehow supressing her.

"What kind Pokemon is that Jun?! He radiating such dreadful aura..." Eizen asked as he shocked seeing Majuu. Lillie, Hau, and Gladion surprised witnessing the said Pokemon. Lillie in particular due during Rainbow rocket invasion, she already witnessing Giovanni's Mewtwo against Jun's whole party and completely taken aback Jun also has one.

"Wow..." Hau muttered as he seems at loss of his word.

"You've got to be sh*tting me..." Gladion added in horror witnessing it. He know about Mewtwo's origin due he once read the story about its creation and it also remind him to Silvally.

"J-J-Jun-san?! You also got Mewtwo?!" Lillie asked in shock and disbelief witnessing Mewtwo. Jun just nodded in confirmation.

"Mewtwo? That was his species name?" Laphicet asked.

"Here you go bzzt! It isn't pretty, proceed with caution...!" Rotom said before his screen showing Mewtwo's info.

 **=Mewtwo, the Genetic Pokemon. Pure Psychic-type and one of Legendary Pokemon from Kanto region. A Legendary Pokemon that created by a scientist after years of horrific gene splicing and DNA engineering experiments, mostly through Mythical Pokemon Mew's DNA in order to create the most powerful Pokemon in the world. While its power raised to the ultimate level, years of traumatic experience that it suffers during its creation wracking its mind and sanity to horrifying degree that the result is the only matters for this Pokemon is to battle and defeating anyone that it encounters. Due the failure to giving this Pokemon a compassionate heart, it only thinking for defeating foes and possess the most savage heart among every known Pokemon= -Rotomdex info about Mewtwo.**

"Oh goodness..." Velvet muttered as even for her, the circumstances upon Mewtwo's creation that Rotom explained is horrifying. Everyone just as horrified before looking toward Majuu who simply giving a "hmph" as he didn't denying his "birth".

"Poor thing..." Laphicet gasped as he horrified and felt sad by Majuu's crimcumstances of birth.

"It born from such horrifying circumstances, possessing such violent and evil heart, and one...yet it sided with that kid...suits them well." Teresa commented in scowl.

"Excuse me brit! Majuu isn't evil, he the victim under horrifying circumstances that turning him into his current self right now!" Jun angrily defend Majuu as the Mewtwo sighed, but happy to said at least. Teresa trying to keep her composure though she angered by Jun's words.

"Are you sure about that Jun-san?" Lillie asked.

"He not the same one as Giovanni's Mewtwo Lillie, don't worry! He on our side!" Jun said before Majuu shifting his attention to the Two-headed Dragon that attempt to attack it. Unfazed, Majuu without speaking a word, reacting by using Psycho cut and impale the dragon, causing it roared in pain before the Genetic Pokemon kicks it away toward the wall, destroying it and knocking the Dragon to the ground.

"So strong too! That thing even stronger than any daemon that we've facing so far sis!" Oscar exclaimed in shock and disbelief witnessing Majuu easily deal with the dragon.

"So I called just for facing a Two-headed Lizard and bunch person in white? Is that so boy? Not that I deny any challenge that come to me though." Majuu suddenly spoke with a young but deep and smooth voice as he asking Jun.

"Majuu, sorry for didn't getting you into action ever since your capture long time ago. You're up for this battle?" Jun replied before showing Majuu one of his species Mega stone: Mewtwonite X. Majuu seems surprised by this, but quickly giving a rather satisfied smirk toward him.

"I see, you're unlike every those blasted human like Giovanni does judging from your treatment to your friends. Fine by me, I'm more than ready to be one of those friends of yours, as long you're not ended like Giovanni..." Majuu replied before taking the Mewtwonite X and attaching it to his forehead. Jun giving a satisfying grin before preparing to Mega evolving Majuu.

"Majuu!" Jun called out as he raising his Z-power ring to the air.

"Lucario!" Gladion followed doing the same thing as both Pucci and Lucario taking stance and glaring toward the rest of the Abbey. Their mega stone also revealed as Majuu's own Mewtwonite X is attached on his forehead while Gladion's Lucario own Mega stone, Lucarionite was attached on his chest.

"MEGA EVOLVE!" Both boys shouted before tapping their respective Key stones that began to reacted by unleashing wave of light as well both of their corresponding Pokemon's Mega stone. Everyone immediately take a step back in shock as both Majuu and Lucario began to Mega evolving as both shouted to the sky from the top of their lungs.

"Another Transformation again?!" Teresa exclaimed as she shielding her eyes from the bright light.

"Not again!" Oscar shouted in denial.

"W-W-What kind power is this?!" Eleanor exclaimed in shock wondering what kind power they're possess. The Two-headed Dragon enraged by the bright light and attempt to attack, only the light grow even brighter and blinding it, preventing it to getting close.

Everyone begin to seeing Both Majuu and Lucario begin morphing within the glow. Lucario can be seen have its fur grow longer and its thigh slimmed down and it also begin to gain more spikes on the back of its paws who turned crimson. More spikes grown on both of his feet which also turned crimson too. His eyes that previously red turns orange and his aura-sensing appendages grow longer and two of them are tipped in crimson. Its shoulders also possess a spike each. Its aura heigthens throughout its body, which formed black markings on its blue fur.

Meanwhile as for Majuu the Mewtwo. His body begin to grow larger and bulkier than its normal state. The horns on its head are longer and extend from V-shaped ridges on its forehead. Additionally, the horns are now pointed and curve upwards The tubes behind its back also becoming two, its purple eyes now turns light/icy blue and he also has large, purple growths over its shoulders. Its torso is smooth and small compared to its long and bulky limbs. He also has Y-Shaped line connects the collar and underbelly. Its forearms and things each have two raised ridges and its digits are now longer and thinner. Lastly, Its tail becoming slightly shorter and stiffer than before and has curled tip.

The Mega evolution energy burst out and revealing both Mega evolved forms of both Lucario and Majuu the Mewtwo. The two becoming Mega Lucario and Mega Mewtwo X respectively! Everyone gasped in shock watching the end of the transformation absolutely sent them into a godsmack.

"Holy crud!" Magilou gasped in shock witnessing what she seen.

"They're transformed too?!" Eleanor gasped in shock as standing before them was both Mega evolved Pokemon who radiating such immense power that unknown to them, enough to make them shivered in fear.

"W-W-What kind power these daemons possess anyway?! Is this one of the Malevolence too?!" Teresa asked in shock as she gripping her staff tightly.

"ABSOLUTELY Wrong asshole. This is the symbol of bonds between Pokemon and their trainer, reached to the apex. Mega evolution! There's no malevolence needed to transform into this, Only our genuine friendship, Mega stone, and Key stone that needed!" Jun corrected pointing out toward Teresa and the Abbeys who gasped hearing it.

"Friendship? With daemons like them?! That's beyond incomprehensible!" Oscar retorted in disbelief pointing toward Majuu and co., only forced to duck as Jun firing a blast of fire that blowing another portion of wall behind him, to his shock.

"That's what you think! What do you truly know about Pokemon and their Trainers anyway?! Don't you even dare compared Pokemon to daemons who you said is a plaque and telling our friendship is a fluke! OUR BONDS AND FRIENDSHIP IS REAL!" Jun shouted indignantly as he enraged friendship with Pokemon(well, called Daemons by these Abbey) was incomprehensible.

"So this is the Mega evolution of those two...such power..." Velvet commented in awe as she felt the power of Mega Lucario and Mega Mewtwo X.

"No kidding. One with abillity to detect aura for miles and control them and One is a man-made abomination that created to be the strongest creature that ever exist...yet throughout the friendship with their trainers and those stones, they've evolved to even a greater heights...Pokemon such an amazing and mysterious creature indeed." Eizen added as he impressed by Mega Lucario and Mega Mewtwo X.

"If you're asking about their entry. There you go bzzt!" Rotom chirped in as his screen first showing Mega Mewtwo X.

 **=Mega Mewtwo X, the Genetic Pokemon and the Mega evolved form of Mewtwo by holding Mewtwonite X. Psychic and Fighting-type. One of the Mega evolution of Mewtwo that focusing its psychic power to augmenting its muscle to raise its physical capabillities beyond its limits. It can extend its limbs like a rubber to attack foes from distance and thanks to the increased muscle power, it has a power to destroy anything in single punch and can sprint a hundred meters in two seconds flat. The Mega evolution energy also awakening its hidden justice and fighting spirit, increasing its determination and making it virtually unstoppable juggernaut that never ever give up on the fight.= -Rotomdex info about Mega Mewtwo X**

"One Punch can destroy everything?!" Oscar exclaimed in shock hearing what Rotom said. Several soldiers and malaks muttered as they're in disbelief but know they're completely screwed.

'I'm not exagerrating it Bzzt! That is what the data said!" Rotom exclaimed.

"An unstoppable Juggernaut?! His muscle maybe not extreme as D.B.D, but holy crud his power is insane from what i felt here!" Rokurou commented.

"You said one of them? You mean That one still has more?" Eizen asked Jun.

"Yeah. Mewtwo like Majuu is has two Mega evolution as opposed to one. Depending what Mega stone it hold. With Mewtwonite X, he can mega evolve into Mega Mewtwo X who focusing itself to Physical-based combat. While the other, Mewtwonite Y enabling it to Mega evolve into Mega Mewtwo Y who focused on Mewtwo's own already destructive Psychic power increased into even more terrifying level." Jun explained as he showing Mewtwonite Y to the group then putting it back to his bag.

"Where did you find those Mega stone for Mewtwo anyway Jun-san?" Lillie asking Jun.

"Hoenn, when I have another journey there after solving a crisis involving Team Magma though." Jun replied that he got both of Mewtwonites in Hoenn. Lillie nodded as she understand what did Jun means.

"Man, You've truly amazing and kind trainer that even a violent and savage one like Mewtwo was willing to befriend you Jun!" Hau said impressed.

"Then what About Mega Lucario?" Laphicet asked.

"Here, here little guy." Rotom said as his screen showing Mega Lucario Next.

 **=Mega Lucario, the Aura Pokemon and the Mega evolved form from Lucario holding a Lucarionite. Fighting and Steel-type. Mega evolution energy expanding its aura power beyond its limits as the Black streaks all over its body show where its auras and the energy of Mega Evolution intermingled and raced through it. As it bathed with explosive energy from Mega evolution, its combative intincts have awakened and governed its mind. Its fighting style becoming heartless and violent and absolutely never gives any mercy toward its foe as the result. It rumored according to the legend of Kalos region, Lucario is the first Pokemon who Mega evolved in existence.= -Rotomdex entry about Mega Lucario.**

"Oh boy...they're going to having a BAD TIME." Magilou commented with her usual smirk.

"That Jackal combative instinct raised to such terrifying level and never give any mercy toward his foes. Oh Lord Innominat, please protect us from such horrifying creatures like this..." Teresa muttered praying for the protection to Innominat.

"Such Incredible power..." Velvet muttered before seeing Majuu and Mega Lucario who cracking his knuckle as the two-headed Dragon charging again upon them. Majuu and Gladion's Lucario raising their fist before...

" **Drain/Ice Punch!** " Both Mega evolved Pokemon shouted as their fists surrounded by cold/energy draining aura respectively before landing a devastating punch at the same time toward the said dragon, sending it flying toward another section of the wall and damaging it badly with their sheer power and destroying the said wall into nothing but dust with their sheer power, astonishing everyone that seeing it.

"Those Mega form ain't just transformation either!" Teresa gasped witnessing both Majuu and Mega Lucario easily smash the Dragon aside with just one Punch.

"What a sheer power...is this the power that these daemon-like creatures getting throughout the friendship from those people?" Oscar wondered.

"Whatever it is...We cannot back off by just by a mere transformed creature! We will stop them even if that cost our lives!" Eleanor declared that even against all odds, she will stop them by whatever necessary.

"I like your determination redhead! Now come and prove your word to us!" Jun replied as he getting excited and bashing his pilebunker against each other before the group charges toward their opponents and vice versa. The Round two of the fight quickly started.

"Okay! Omni-Roto boost music changed and I know what music that good for this situation bzzzt!" Rotom said before tapping his screen, pressing his screen before the music played,raising Jun and co. strengths indicated from the orange aura around them. and Rotom costume/frame changed into...Kamen rider Kuuga and his eyes turns red! Hoopa also followed by changing his costume into...Police for some reason.

 _ **BGM: Kamen Rider Kuuga! Ver RE-RECORDING.(Kamen rider Kuuga Opening)**_

"I'll break you apart!" Jun shouted as he punches an Exorcist with one of his pilebunker, resulting explosive punch that damaging the Exorcist before greeting him with another smash from his pilebunker.

"Got you!" Another Exorcist attempt to ambush Jun from behind, only Jun quickly turned around and extend one of his Pilebunker behind who proceed to opening its "Fangs".

"Too slow! **Fire fang!** " Jun shouted before his pilebunker "Biting" the said exorcist with fangs engulfed by flames, hurting him badly as he screaming in pain. Jun then proceed to attack another. " **Shadow claw!** " He roared as both pilebunkers surrounded by shadowy aura that forming a pair of gigantic claws before Jun slashing several Exorcists.

"My apologize about this... **Shine, O Holy light of judgement! Bright Echo!** " Lillie shouted as she raising her staff high, releasing a high amount of light that blinding all the exorcists around her before Lillie tapping her staff to the ground, a rain of light blast quickly followed, hitting all exorcists home.

" **Crunch!** " Spike followed as he biting a lance-wielding Malak with his immensely powerful jaw, defeating it quickly. "I'll smash ya!" The Fairy Pokemon followed as he using **Crunch** to another Lance-wielding Malak, immobilizing him before slamming the said Malak many, many times to the ground. After done with them, several Exorcists surrounding Spike and lunging toward the Fairy Pokemon with their weapons. But, Spike simply jumps from the way with one of his fist raised as it glows white. "EARTHQUAKE!" The Granbull shouted before slamming one of his fist to the ground, causing tremor that quickly knocking every Exorcists of their feet, thus enabling Lillie to cast several rain of Icicles toward them. Freezing them before Lillie swinging her staff again, sending a large ing of fire that exploding the exorcists around her.

"Change memory!" Gladion declared as he loading another memory to his helmet. This time is Fighting memory that turns the tip of the mane on his helmet and his visor also eyes into orange. Other Exorcists quickly attacks Gladion, but the older Aether siblings dodges before quickly sent a barrage of bullets from his Beast gun toward them, forcing them to defend themselves. Gladion then dashes toward them. " **Multi Attack!** " He shouted as his claws now glows orange and he executing rapid fire claw swipes toward all of the Exorcists that attacks him, defeating them. Two malaks quickly attacks Gladion with massive fireball and it seemingly hits him in fiery explosion. However, Gladion emerges unscathed with new memory loaded to his helmet. In this case, Rock memory!

"What?! One of the malak gasped witnessing Gladion emerges unschathed. The older aether sibling giving a slasher smile before taking his beast blade and twist the knob.

 **=DUST SMOKE!=**

At the moment the blade announced. Debris of rock and dust began to surround the blade, spinning like a tornado before Gladion dashes toward two Malak and executing another Multi attack with his blade and claws each, defeating both malak quickly. Hau can be seen pushing two Exorcist to the wall before landing rapid fire palm strikes toward them while his Alolan Raichu using Thunderbolt to electrocute several Exorcists that attempting to attacks them while Hoopa trolling the hell out of some Malak with Hyperspace hole and some cartoonish tricks and Psychic powers while the Archdjinni also guarding Rotom.

"Come on~ it's showtime~!" Magilou chirped as she firing another water blast toward some Exorcists, blasting them away before setting up few magic traps around her. A malak carrying Lance rushes toward her, but Mgailou giving a naughty smirk. "Re **ady to feel the burn? Fire mine!** " She said before snapping her finger as one of her magic trap activated as the malak getting close and upon contact, the trap bursts with fire that quickly burns it. The Malak knocked back and getting contact on another trap. " **You want a douse of water? There you go, Water trap!** " She exclaimed before snapping her finger again as the magic trap suddenly bursts with water, sending the burned Malak flying and defeating it.

"Get her!" Three Exorcists shouted as they're attack Magilou. The witch merely grinning before casting another spell with her guardian

" **Look what I found~! Hellrise!** " Magilou exclaimed as she extends her Guardian into the ground beneath the three exorcist before flings it upwards against them, knocking the three of their feet. "Have a nice trip! **Gliding blast!** " She contineud as her guardian enlarged before she hops into it and rides it through three of them, knocking the three exorcists aside. "Thug boi! Make your self useful by helping me here!" She called out Jun who busy pummeling Some exorcist and Oscar.

"I'm occupied here Magilou! What did you need?" Jun asked before extending his chain from his shoulderpad toward two Exorcists that goes through their body, before pulling them harshly, revealing glowing blue wisp who actually his target's souls before Jun opening his pilebunker "fangs" once more and "Bites" them, destroying it and kills both of the Exorcists.

"Just came here and assist me here if you want to! There still lot of them!" Magilou replied before she firing few water blasts toward some exorcist, then dodging the attack from another who survives with her **Gliding blast**. She casts several spell toward her attacker, sending them flying before landed. "I'll take you to the spin! **Great cycle~!** " The witch chirped as she extends her guardian before spinning around, deflecting several projectiles that fired by the opposing malaks back toward them before hitting some exorcist around her and sent them flying and stun some of them, Magilou seeing this as a chance to use her Mystic arte as she giving her usual chesire cat grin. "Now!" The Witch exclaimed as she raises her guardian, who this time bear her likeness. "Rise!" she exclaimed as the guardian extended to the sky. "Arise!" She continued as the Guardian extended even further, reaching the rooftop. " **Ascending...Angel!** " She shouted before slamming the extended guardian toward all of the exorcists decimating and sending them flying.

"BZZZT!" Rotom jawdropped as his eyes comically bulged seeing Magilou's mystic arte.

"Holy Koko!" Hau gasped in shock witnessing the attack as his eyes comically bulged and getting out from his socket witnessing it too.

"Wow! Cool Magilou!" Laphciet exclaimed in excitement as Magilou giving an impish grin to the boy

"She got some strength it seems!" Rokurou added in glee before using his Mystic arte toward an exorcist. " **Form 0: Sunder!** " He shouted as he bisecting the said exorcist, killing him.

" **Perfect Mayhem!/Multi attack!** " Eizen and Gladion shouted as they decimating few of their enemies at the same time with their respective attacks(in Eizen case, Mystic arte).

"Typical Wizards. Good delivering damage at any range, squishy in their defense. But boy, Magilou can be terrifying sometimes..." Jun commented with deadpan before blocking Oscar's sword. "I've got a siscon to deal with too." He added giving Oscar a sharp and determined glare.

"Don't. CALL. ME. THAT..." Oscar said with deep, barely-restrained angry voice as he glaring hatefully toward Jun before knocking him aside with a sword slash. The Male praetor continuously slashing Jun with his sword, only Jun easily parrying the blows by his punches and occasional Protect each. Frustrating the praetor as he preparing his Arte. "Severing Wind!" He shouted as he slashes around himself with moving, which Jun again forced to block, then he jumps into the air slashing his sword, however...

 _ **SFX: CLAMP!**_

Oscar grasped by one of Jun's Pilebunker, shocking him. Jun can be seen putting a slasher smile as he preparing his attack.

"This going to be painful! **Fire Punch!** " Jun shouted as he punches Oscar with one of his Pilebunker wreathed in flames, sent him flying and crashes toward one of Magilou's trap.

"Oh? Got one!" Magilou said before she snapping her finger while gliding around with her Guardian. "You're all about to get a lot closer! **Gravity mine!** " as she declared that, a trap in the form of a dark sphere activated, which draws Oscar nearby, burst while growing larger and drawing in mana before finally imploding on itself and launches Oscar into air.

"Gwah!" Oscar gritted his teeth in pain as he launched to the air. Jun quickly propel himself by unleashing fire propulsion from both of his Pilebunkers before...

"I'm not done yet! **Gatling bringer!** " Jun roared before executing rapid fire fistcuff toward Oscar, pummeling the praetor as he screaming in pain in each punch before Jun grabbing the praetor with both arms and piledriving him to the ground, crashes with the loud thud and fiery explosion.

"ARGH!" Oscar shouted in pain as he struggling to woke up. He can felt several of his bones are broken thanks to Jun.

"OSCAR!" Teresa called out before glaring toward Jun in anger and full of hatred. "You...You...JUN KAZAMI!" The female praetor, finally giving up to her emotion, her anger to be precise charging toward Jun with her staff aimed toward him. Jun realizes something is wrong as Teresa surrounded by Black aura...along with Number 1 who busy clashing with Laphicet.

"W-What...?!" Laphicet gasped witnessing Number 1 screaming in pain as he clutching his head in pain.

"Tch! That praetor overwhelmed by Negative emotion, that malevolence started gathering around her alongside her Tethered malak! Laphicet, Don't get near her and that Malak!" Eizen warned as Laphicet quickly running toward Hau who in response standing protectively along with Raichu and Hoopa in front of him.

"Daemonblight again...sheesh...!" Velvet complained as she attacks Eeanor with claw swipes, but blocked by her spear.

"Lady Teresa! Hang in there!" Eleanor called out as she blocking Velvet's attack with her spear. She wanted to help Teresa, but she still fighting against Velvet.

"Sis! Calm down...!" Oscar called out, but Teresa who overwhelmed by anger ignoring him while attacking Jun in frenzy. Jun dodging each of her attacks though.

"Tch!" Jun growled as he using his Gauntlet to block an attack from enraged Teresa. "Now, I've get one of the reason these Abbey guy trying to remove the emotion of mankind...though that wasn't the right thing to do!" He thought before punching Teresa away with Penumbra moon gauntlet. "Alright brit, time for you to stay down...RIGHT NOW." the Champion said before charges toward Teresa and both of them attacking each other violently.

Meanwhile, as for Mega Lucario and Mega Mewtwo X A.K.A Majuu, both Mega evolved Pokemon manage to holding their foe pretty well. The Two-headed Dragon surprsingly tough and manage to go toe to toe against both Mega evolved Pokemon.

" **Bone Rush!** " Mega Lucario roared as he conjuring two energy bones in both hands before bashing both of them toward the two-headed Dragon's gut, damaging it. The Dragon roared in anger and quickly unleashing powerful fire breath from both heads to incinerate Mega Lucario. The Mega evolved Aura Pokemon quickly dodges as the Dragon keep attacking until Majuu intervenes.

"Forgotting me?!" Majuu exclaimed as he attacks the Two-headed Dragon with a well-aimed Ice Punch in the back, shocking and damaging the Two-headed Dragon. The Monstrous Dragon turned around and attempt to attack Majuu with one of its claw, but the Mega Mewtwo X stopping the attack easily just by one hand before he conjures a **Psycho cut** sword on another. " **Psycho cut!** " The Mega evolved Genetic Pokemon exclaimed before slashing the Dragon two times across its chest, causing it roared in pain and and stumbling to the wall, destroying it. Mega Lucario quickly joins Majuu.

"Not bad." Mega Lucario said impressed by Majuu's power.

"I'm the one who should said that about this power from that boy though." Majuu replied as he impressed by the power of Mega evolution that granted to him under Jun's ownership as he turns around witnessing Jun and the others keep fighting their opponents before the Mega evolved Genetic Pokemon turns around to see several Exorcists suddenly surrounds both Mega evolved Pokemon. "Oh? What now?" He asked sarcastically.

"Our number much superior than you two! Give it up daemon!" One of the Exorcist exclaimed before rushing toward both Majuu and Mega Lucario alongside his comrades. They're seems VERY CONFIDENT their superior number can overwhelm both mega evolved Pokemon. BIG. FREAKING. MISTAKE.

 **"Aura Sphere!"**

 **"Psystrike!"**

Both Mega evolved Pokemon unleashing devastating attacks toward all of those exorcists, causing large explosions that eradicating them from existence as nothing left from then upon the attack finishes.

 _ **BGM Ended.**_

"Oh my Innominat! This is Horrifying!" Gideon gasped in horror as he horrified by all of the Exorcist that attacks both Majuu and Mega Lucario all eradicated into nothingness by their power. Both Mega evolved Pokemon quickly shifting their attention to the Two-headed Dragon who just recovers to attack them and they're clashes violently once more.

"Woo! Their powers just off the charts!" Rokurou added as he using his artes to knock few of Exorcists that becoming his opponents. He seems excited by the power of both Mega evolved Pokemon.

"Big mistake if you picking up fight with two Mega evolved Pokemon without knowing what they're can do." Gladion replied while shooting some Lance-wielding Malak then slashing them with his Beast Gun.

"Jun! You've better stop that crazed praetor before her malevolence turns her malak into dragon! One is enough, we couldn't add another!" Eizen exclaimed as he smashing a Lance-wielding Malak to a wall.

"I've got an idea! Don't-Ouch!" Jun attempt to reply only slammed by Teresa's staff and pinned to the ground by her. "Crap..." He gasped in horror as Malevolence-surrounded Teresa preparing to attacks him.

" **TASTE THE PAIN THAT YOU INFLICT UPON HIM!** " The enraged, hate-filled Teresa roared as she stabbing Jun with her staff turned into fire spear many, many times as malevolence erupts from each attack. "This is you Pu-" The Praetor attempt to stabing Jun further until...

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!" Lillie shouted angrily before slamming Teresa's face with her staff imbued by ice magic with the help of Spike who Fire punches her, knocking the crazed Praetor aside. "Jun-san! Did you al-" Before Lillie could asked...she gasped in shock that she found...A **Substitute** doll instead Jun himself who deflated thanks to Teresa's attack.

"Sorry to dissapoint you but..." Jun said as he emerges beneath the doll. Before she stabbing me, I'm quickly use Substitute that copying my appearance before I'm going underground. So I didn't get damaged that much." He explained that before Teresa attacks him, he manage to creating substitute that copying his appearance before turned into normal and deflated due Teresa's attacks.

"I see, but can you stop making anyone worried anyway?" Lillie asked annoyed by Jun keep worrying them.

"My apologize about that. But now I'll ensure this will be quick..." Jun said before charges toward Teresa and Number 1 who covered in malevolence.

'What are he going to-" Eleanor wondered what are Jun going to do while she clashing with Velvet.

"Everything shall be supressed within my grasp! **Hand of...SUPREME RULER!** " Jun shouted as he activated both of his gauntlet and grabbing both of the female Praetor and her malak tightly with them. Both struggling to release themselves as both Gauntlet started to glow and Jun grabbing both of them by head tighter to supress their malevolence.

"I knew it! He trying to kill both of them!" Eleanor exclaimed in horror as she mistaking Jun's attempt is to kill both Teresa and Number 1 before jumping away from Velvet and aiming to impale Jun with her spear.

"Sorry bzzt! But..." Rotom declared before getting out from his dex. " **Thunderbolt!** " The living dex shouted as his body surrounded by high amount of electricity and electrocuting Eleanor with it, causing her screaming in pain and falling to the ground at the same time Rotom quickly returning to his dex body.

"Agh! Accursed daemons!" Eleanor cursed as her body get few crackles of electricity and turns yellow briefly. Indicating she paralyzed by Thunderbolt as the result, before she attempt to move, Velvet quickly subdue her and aiming her consuming claw to her head.

"You've reckless and naive as ever crybaby...Jun didn't aim to kill. Take a good look..." Velvet said moving Eleanor's head by her hand as she forcing Eleanor to watch Jun supressing both Teresa and Number 1 power. Eleanor, however still mistaking his attempt to kill.

"Damn daemon...not even forcing me to watch enough to break me...!" Eleanor stubbornly growled toward Velvet though judging from her expression, it was a horror and fear that Jun maybe aiming to crush both of Teresa and Number 1's head.

"SISTER!" Oscar roared as he forcing himself to crawl toward Jun with the help of his sword due his violent injuries from Jun's attack. "Don't...you...ever...dare...!" He roared toward Jun to preventing him to kill Teresa. But to Eleanor and his shock, the champion letting go Teresa and Number 1 from his grasp. "What...their malevolence just..." He commented and surprised by what Jun just do.

"Dissappeared? he just..." Eleanor added but Jun interupts her."

"Told you. He not interested to kill..." Velvet replied toward Eleanor.

"The fight is already over in our side pal. The Blonde guy have his bones broken, his sister already driven crazy by malevolence along with her malak that I forced to subdue her with my gauntlets by supressing the Malevolence...and also You've paralyzed. Stop being stubborn and watch that dragon taken care off by Lucario and Majuu." Jun said toward Eleanor pointing out both Mega Lucario and Majuu the Mgea Mewtwo X still fighting against the Dragon that summoned by Oscar.

" **Psycho...CUT!** " Majuu shouted as the mega evolved generating a BFS from one of his hand before slashing the two-headed Dragon violently with it. The Dragon screeched in pain in each slash.

" **BONE RUSH!** " Mega Lucario added as he creating a much larger energy bone before smashing the two-headed dragon mercilessly many, many times to damaging it even further. Each smash causing the dragon tos creaming in pain even more.

"MAJUU! THAT AMAZING SWORD YOU'VE GOT!" Rokurou screaming in glee and excitement as he witnessing Maju''s extremely big **Psycho cut** BFS. He pretty much sparkling in joy, to the shock of Lillie and Hau.

"He always like this?" Gladion asked Eizen in annoyance seeing it.

"He a weapon fanboy if Jun describing him...just let him be." Eizen commented with facepalm.

The Two-headed dragon roared as he breathes fire breath from both heads toward both Mega evolved Pokemon. But Mega Lucario and Majuu easily dodging the attack and counter with both of their Aura sphere that hit each head of the said Dragon, damaging them even further.

"Ah, I cannot just sit here and watch! I need to catch a wave dude!" A-Raichu complained before joins in with both Mega evolved Pokemon. " **Surf!** " The Mouse Pokemon exclaimed before summoning large tidal wave before he surfing on it.

"T-T-That mouse can summon tidal waves?!" Eleanor gasped in shock(no pun intended) seeing summoning tidal wave.

"I don't know your alolan Raichu is a Surfing Pikachu one Hau..." Jun commented toward his big best friend.

"A Surfer mentoring him though. He didn't want anyone to seeing him as just pretend to be surfer, he wanted to be a real one." Hau replied toward them.

The Two-headed Dragon didn't impressed and attempt to attack by charging at him. But Mega Lucario slam the said beast tail with **Bone rush** , causing the Dragon screaming in pain. Majuu greet him with another **Psycho cut** that slashing the dragon left hand, severing it and causing the Dragon roiling in pain from losing the said hand. quickly swoops the dragon with his tidal wave, sending it roiling even further.

"Don't forget me! **Play rough!** " Spike the Granbull exclaimed a she jumps toward the Two-headed Dragon and begin to pummel it mercilessly with bites, kicks, and punches inside big ball of violence before punches it away. The Dragon weakened enough for everyone to finish it off.

"Now's our chance!" Jun exclaimed as Gladion nodded in agreement.

"Move aside guys." Hau said as he walks past the two.

"What are you going to do?" Magilou asked while firing another water blast to some exorcist that trying to woke up. Her question answered as Hau raising his Z-power ring and preparing a Z-crystal with 's tail symbol on it.

"Another Z-Crystal..." Eizen commented.

"A crystal...? is this going to be...another transformation?" Oscar wondering weakly as he struggling to stand while carrying unconscious Teresa.

"Watch and learn dumbass..." Jun replied toward Oscar and Eleanor before turning around toward Hau. "Alright Hau, let Raichu for start the grand finale." He said as Hau nodded with a grin.

"Alright Raichu! Let's do this!" Hau exclaimed before placing the Z-Crystal who called Aloraichium-Z to his Z-Ring.

"Alright dude! I'm really stoked for this!" A-Raichu replied before taking a stance.

"What this Z-move this time?" Velvet asking Jun.

"Z-Move?" Gideon, Eleanor, and Oscar said in confusion at the same time.

"A signature Z-move Like Bruno's Malicious Moonsault Velvet. But this one is exclusive for every Alolan Raichu. Watch him catch an electrifying dazzling wave!" Jun explained in glee as Hau strikes a synchronized pose with his Alolan Raichu to build the Z-Power. The Abbey and Gideon shocked(no pun intended again) seeing the Z-Power aura as this is foreign to their world.

"This going to be gnarly and rad ride yo! Let's catch the wave!" A-Raichu declared as Z-Power begin to erupt from his body before he flying to the sky, riding his tail ala hoverboard.

 **=STOKED SPARKSURFER=**

A-Raichu's body began to sparked with high amounts of electricity. Aiming to the two-headed Dragon who struggling to stand due being damaged badly from the beatdown earlier. he begin to put an excited grin.

"Raichu! Let's go!" Hau said before pointing toward the two-headed dragon.

"Come up Hau!" A-Raichu replied before launching himself toward the said dragon with electrified tackle.

"Whoa! That fast!" Rokurou exclaimed and impressed by .

"This Z-Move called **Stoked Sparksurfer** bzzzt. As long an Alolan Raichu knows **Thunderbolt** and its trainer got the species-exclusive Z-Crystal called Aloraichium-Z, the said Alolan Raichu can use it anytime once in-battle bzzt!" Rotom explained about Stoked Sparksurfer.

"From the name alone, that Z-move indeed really...rad big boy!" Magilou commented cheerfully.

"That sounds awesome too!" Laphicet added.

" **Stoked...SPARKSURFER!** " Hau and A-Raichu shouted at the same time just before the Mouse Pokemon slamming the Dragon with full force electrified tackle, creating a yellow explosione erupted to the sky while casually surfing away from the explosion and posing midair before returning to Hau's side. Everyone absolutely shocked by the performance.

"WOOO! That's one rad and shocking ride dude~!" Magilou exclaimed gleefully.

"WHAT KIND OF POWER IS THAT?!" Eleanor gasped in shock(again, not pun intended) indignantly as she witnessing 's power. The Dragon isn't finished though, but paralyzed and cannot move.

"Still alive? Really?!" Hau said surprised the Dragon still survives.

"Z-move isn't enough, now is our turn!" Jun exclaimed as Gladion and Lillie nodded.

"I'm going first. Spike, **Earthquake** that Dragon and sent it flying!" Lillie said before told Spike to attack, the Granbull nodded before jumping to the air and slamming one of his fist to the ground, creating tremor aimed toward the said Dragon and once struck, damaging and sent the said Dragon flying.

"Gladion! Now!" Jun exclaimed toward the older Aether siblings.

"On it! Mega Lucario, Aura Sphere it with everything you've got!" Gladion nodded before told Mega Lucario to attack.

"Majuu! End that beast's suffering with **Psystrike!** Make sure that thing is dead!" Jun added as he told Majuu to attack.

"Alright..." Mega Lucario nodded before charging a large amount of aura with both of his hands before... " **Aura...SPHEEEEERE!** " The mega evolved Aura Pokemon roared before firing it as a massive wave motion gun-style blast toward the Dragon on the air.

"Be patient, I know what I do..." Majuu said coldly before casually floating with his Psychic power and raising one hand to the air, charging a massive Psychic energy that forming a large purple Psychic energy orb on his hand. " **PSYSTRIKE!** " The Mega evolved Genetic Pokemon shouted before throwing the orb toward the Dragon. Both of Mega evolved Pokemon attacks struck the Dragon and completely destroying the beast in a massive explosion, sending everyone that watching(sans Jun and Gladion) in absolute silence. After the explosion dissipates, the dragon completely obiliterated as no trace left behind from both of Mega evolved Pokemon attack. Afterwards, both of Mega Lucario and Majuu reverted back to their base form and joins their trainer respectively.

"N...N...No way..." Eleanor muttered weakly in horror.

"E-E-Even a Dragon...is nothing against...t-t-them?" Oscar added as he horrified that he could faint anytime if he wants too, but he just can't.

"No...no...this is just dream..R-R-Right?" Gideon said in denial and horror too.

"No, it isn't you moronic old man. Now, every of your protection is gone." Jun replied toward Gideon pointing several killed Exorcists orderlies lied on the ground everywhere, Teresa and Number 1 still unconscious, oscar barely can't stand and must be helped by his surviving Malak, and only Eleanor who still can fight, but she paralyzed by Rotom's Thunderbolt earlier. Gideon only can shivering in horror as Velvet slowly approaching the said Priest.

"No, you wont!" Eleanor shotued indignantly as she summoning yet another two spear-wielding malaks. Despite her body felt paralyzed, she did'nt want to back off as her determination the one who kept her fighting.

"Stand aside." Velvet warned her.

"The fight is already over redhead, do as what we said or-" Jun added but before he can finish his sentences, Eleanor shuts him up.

"Never!" Eleanor shouted in defiance before swinging her spear, commanding both malaks to attack. Both of them charging toward the two. Velvet and Jun doing the same. Velvet struck one with her consuming claw and devour the said malak in ease, while Jun extending the chains on his DT-Combo shoulderpad that struck the malak right on his heart before brutally ripping it into peices and burning it at the same time. Eleanor quickly gasped in horror witnessing it, moreso when she seeing both teens approaching her.

"Jun. Did you mind?" Velvet asking him about something.

"Heh." Jun replied as he nodded before...whack Eleanor in head with a chop.

 _ **SFX: Whack!**_

"Ouch!" Eleanor yelped in pain before grabbing her by head with his Supernova gauntlet and using hand of supreme ruler toward her, supressing her power. "Ugh...you...you drain my strength...!" She shouted but Jun shuts her up by slamming her to the floor. "Agh!"

"Sssh...Be quiet, you're lucky Velvet didn't turn you into her snack. I'm only subduing you here." Jun warned as he watching Velvet approaching Gideon, fully intent to kill him. Lillie seems terrified by that prospect alongside Hau.

"If you cannot bear to watch, just turn around." Eizen said toward the two.

"No...W-W-We fine...!" Lillie denied nervously, shook her head as she continued to watch.

"Yeah, T-T-That's alright!" Hau added.

"W-Wait! All I did, I did for the sake of the Abbey!" Gideon begged as he slowly back off in fear. Velvet ignoring his demands and keep aprroaching him...MENACINGLY! "We needed money to build the temple. That's why I sold the Nectar." He reasoned why he need to sell the Nectar and keep walking backwards in fear.

"Does we care about that?" Hoopa said toward Gideon while crossing his arms.

"You're basically a drug dealer disguised as a Priest, nothing more, nothing less bzzt." Rotom added as he glaring toward Gideon, disgusted by his crime.

"I-I-I know I was wrong to produce so much of it...B-But I was only trying to help the people as best I could!" Gideon repleid still trying to reasoning why he sold those nectar.

"By turning people into drug addicts as a meaning to help them as best as you could? You much, much dumber than i thought really..." Jun commented with disgust.

"W-W-We can talk this over right? Who ordered you here? Was it sick? Was it the doctors? Or-" Gideon begged, only Velvet quickly interupts him by unsheathing her blade, making Gideon yelped in fear before realied he already cornered. "No...was it...Artorius?" He guessed before standing up, the mention of it enough to make Velvet eyes widened in surprise. "I Knew it! Damn his eyes! So he wants to wipe me out of existence, does he?" He said with surprisingly angry tone. Accusing the group to worked with Artorius.

"We're not working with that blasted leader of yours sir! The fact is-" Jun trying to reply.

"SILENCE!" Gideon shouted in complete anger and hatred as malevolence started to surrounds him, attracted to his negative emotion.

"WARNING! WARNING! Malevolence detected from Gideon's body bzzzt! BZZZT!" Rotom panicked.

"He surrounded by Malevolence again!" Lillie warned as she holding her staff tightly.

"Again?! Come on!" Hau complained before taking a stance.

"Watch out guys!" Rokurou watched before along with the others(except Jun who still subduing Eleanor) quickly put their guards up.

"That bastard! After all the work I did for him..." Gideon growled indignantly as the Malevolence grows even further, slowly transforming the Priest into something.

"No!" Eizen shouted.

"Drat!" Jun added just before Malevolence erupted on the room, forcing everyone to protect themselves.

"Velvet! Jun!" Laphicet exclaimed in worry before running to approach the two.

"Laphi-kun! Watch out!" Lillie attempt to warn the young malak, but Gladion helds her, worried she could getting hurt.

"That False savior..." Gideon said with much deeper, demonic voice as the priest transformed into a Lizard daemon similar to Dyle, only with much darker skin. His clothes also tattered and dirty. "WILL PAAAAY!" The transformed and corrupted priest roared before charging toward Laphicet who recoil in fear. Gideon seemingly slashing Laphicet, but to everyone shock, it was Velvet who getting hit as she defends Laphicet with her body

"Kuh...!" Velvet growled in pain a sher back being slashed by Gideon. The group quickly approaching Velvet to check are she okay, Jun however is different...his eyes for some reason turn much menacing with the sun and mon symbol back to his eyes respectively, complete with shark-like fangs engraved on his mouth before something struck to his mind, a painful memories that suddenly came to him, albeit just a glimpse.

 _Flashback, 10 years ago._

 _Kanto, unknown location._

 _SFX: SLAM!_

" _Gack!" A Certain Pokemon coughing up blood as it trying to protect young Jun from an attack from a very large wild Pokemon that using Iron tail against it right on the back, the said Pokemon gretaly hurt while Young Jun could only watching in fear._

" _STOP IT!" Young Jun begged to stop._

 _The scene quickly shifted to a scene where both Pokemon falling to the deep chasm, the Pokemon, judging from silhouette was a Lizard-like Pokemon who protetcing Jun from the said large, wild Pokemon attack as it giving thumbs up before both falling to the chasm after a gruelling battle._

" _NOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T GO...!" Young Jun screaming in aguish as he trying to reach his Pokemon's friend, but it was futile._

 _Flashback ended._

"YOU DAMN CORRUPTED SON OF A B*TCH! I'LL END YOU!" Jun roared as he suddenly goes ballistic before jumping from Eleanor and pouncing the daemon in anger as they're roiling in the floor for a moment before pummeling and attacking each other. After punches and claw swipes clashing, Jun is the winner as he manage to slam the corrupted Priest to the wall, but before he could punches the priest even further...

"Jun-san! Velvet is hurting here...!" Lillie called out as Jun snapped back to reality. His face returned into normal before the champion letting Gideon go and rushes toward Velvet.

"Velvet!" Jun called out before checking her wounds, indeed it was a deep slashing wound. "Tch..."

"I'm fine..." Velvet said stoically before turning her attention Laphicet. "You can't die now! You think you can read books when you're dead?!" The Therion girl scolding Laphicet as he recoil in fear, but he quickly stands up before healing Velvet.

"Then, don't you die either Velvet." Laphicet said as he healing Velvet before shifted to Jun, healing his wounds from Gideon's claw swipes.

"Thanks, Laphicet...glad to have you." Jun said thanking Laphicet.

"Yeah...and anyway J-J-Jun...why you becoming so angry seeing Velvet getting attacked in back? I know you angry very often, but...I never seen you really that angry before...that's unlike you." Laphicet asked as he the only one who noticing an extremely angry and ballistic Jun earlier. Jun flinched by his response before his expression turns into a sad frown.

"Not your business..." Jun said before turns away, glaring hatefully toward Gideon while Laphicet puzzled but sad by Jun's reply. Velvet seems noticing it too a something was off about Jun, but decided to ignoring it as for now.

"You won't be rid of me...That's easily!" Gideon growled while coughing up blood from Jun's attacks earlier before fleeing from them.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS YOU SON OF A B*TCH! COME ON EVERYONE! DON'T LET THAT ASSHOLE ESCAPE FROM IT!" Jun shouted angrily, to the shock of everyone before shifted to Mind plate and using Agillity to increase his speed and quickly give Gideon a chase and with Majuu floating not far behind him, followed by Rotomdex and Hoopa. Jun also carrying Number 1 away from them.

"The priest getting away and our thug boi temper exploded like a volcano again." Magilou informed.

"No he won't. I'll hunt him down and besides..." Velvet said as she stands up. "I can't let Jun act rashly,especially...he seems much more angrier than before." The Therion girl said before running following Jun and his Mewtwo, Majuu. Everyone quickly following Velvet as well.

End of Chapter 9

[Closing Screen: Majuu the Mewtwo, Horus the Ride Talonflame, Gladion's Lucario, Gladion's Weavile, Hau's Crabominable, Hau's Alolan Raichu, Spike The Granbull,and Rea the Primarina]

* * *

 **=TO BE CONTINUED=**

 **Boy! That was one wild ride, 51K Words certainly the longest chapter that I wrote(I have many writers block and change to this chapter many, many times too). Hope you're guys love how Lillie, Gladion, and Hau battling their foes directly here. Knowing Daemons and Abbeys doesn't hesitate to target them directly, they need a mean to fight. Yeah, Gladion stealing Guzma's artilery, Hau being the "normal" guy in group who fighting with his own sheer strnegth through Alolan Sumo, and Lillie is a staff user that channeling Exorcist magic here. Oh, there some fun facts.**

 **-Rotom Music power-up function here based from one of mechanic in game Yo-kai watch Blasters(3DS). Powering-up stats by playing music/jingle. though in-game, there also gradual healing/leftovers-like effect through jingle too.**

 **-Lillie's Granbull: Spike named after Spike the Bulldog from Tom and Jerry himself, he ain't dumb as him though. Also as you expect, Hau's Crabominable based from , albeit he not a greedy guy.**

 **-Sir groi-uh, Grom Infernus. My OC Praetor here based from Ky Kiske from Guilty gear, both blondie and use sword and lightning in-battle. Sadly he villainous though and yeah, he got some unfortunate nickname thanks to Jun.**

Next chapter: Pendulum that swings both ways


	12. Chapter 10: Pendulum

**Disclaimer**

 **-Pokemon: Nintendo**

 **-TOB: Namco**

* * *

 **Tales of Supernova Sun and Penumbra Moon**

By Arie Draconoid

 **Chapter 10: Pendulum that swings both ways**

Back to the catacomb, the group still chasing Gideon who fleeing from them to avoid death.

"So not even a Priest immune to daemonblight huh..." Velvet commented about Gideon's transformation into Lizard daemon.

"I guess he hit his limits." Magilou replied while Jun only growled in anger while running to continue his beatdown to Gideon.

"Calm down Jun. Overwhelmed by your anger only driving you into much worse problem than before." Eizen said toward Jun.

"I'm perfectly calm dude. I'm _Perfectly calm_ " Jun said with barely-restrained angry voice, trying to keeping his composure.

"Did you just bring that praetor malak too?" Hau asked as he noticing unconscious Number 1 on Jun's back. Everyone seems surprised by it.

"…Are you trying to follow Velvet's example?" Rokurou asked Jun in confusion.

"I'm not letting another kid, be it human or not turned into a goddamn living weapon. That's already crossing the line for me…" Jun replied before he kept running with everyone.

 _ **As The group keep running, in the midway of pursuit…**_

"Gyaaaaaargh!" Gideon's roar can be heard from a far.

"What was that?!" Velvet gasped.

"That Priest was close! We cannot let him loose, come on!" Jun replied as everyone else nodded before the group continued to run until they're stopped on the floor basement and shocked by what they're seen.

"Whoaaa! Warning! Warning! Something horrifying is coming, proceed with caution bzzt, bzzt, BZZZT!" Rotom warned.

"Shoot! We're being kill-stealed!" Jun curses witnessing Gideon being killed by something.

"W-W-What is that?!" Velvet wondered in shock.

"Oh, Holy Arceus!" Hau gasped and take a few steps back seeing something big in front of him.

"For Arceus sake…" Lillie went horrified and trying to not puke for something horrified that she just seen. Everyone also just horrified as they're seen the dead and mangled body of Gideon who eaten by another bigger, Griffin daemon! The Gigantic bird keep pecking and eating part of Gideon's daemon form flesh along with his malevolence, which afterwards returning him into human form and without everyone realizing it, Eleanor was following them, already cured from her paralysis.

"The daemon…no, Gideon return back to normal?" Eleanor muttered in disbelief before shifting her attention to the said Griffin daemon and her expression quickly turns into horror. "And…WHAT IS THAT BEAST?!" She gasped in horror witnessing the Griffin. The Griffin roared and trying to take a flight, only bumped to some sort of barrier that seems have a purpose to kept the beast from escaping.

"I can't believe those Abbey guy…keeping a Griffin…" Gladion muttered in shock.

"Keep your toes up guys…this thing is not a laughing matter…" Jun warned as everyone agreed and keep their guard up.

"It being kept in barrier too for some reason…" Eizen commented.

"So, what? The Abbey is holding this thing captive?" Rokurou asked.

"This barrier…" Velvet muttered while her expression turns much serious than before. "I know it well…" She said as she seems familiar with it before briefly looking toward Gideon's mangled corpse.

"You knew?" Lillie asked the therion daemon. Velvet ignoring her however, to Lillie's exasperation.

"It seems our errand has met with success, at least technically speaking." Magilou informed that thanks to the Griffin, they're technically finishing their assassination job.

"Yeah, that big ass fowl just kill-steal our target duh." Jun growled in annoyance.

"Agreed with you." Rokurou replied agreed with Jun's word with an annoyed face.

"Right, let's get outta here anyway." Velvet said as everyone nodded but as they're turn around, Eleanor quickly aim their spear toward them.

"Not again…" Jun growled as he grasping his fist with barely-restrained rage. He already done and tired dealing with the whole Gideon's fiasco. He didn't want anything happens again.

"What did you do to the High Priest?! What is this daemon?!" Eleanor interrogates the group.

"I don't know, not that I care…" Velvet replied.

"That priest already done by that big ass fowl redhead. Move aside…we're already done with our assignment anyway…" Jun replied trying to stay calm…barely.

"You're think I'm going to trust y- "Eleanor refuses to believe Jun's word but…Jun finally snaps and…

"SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" Jun shouted so loudly with Hyper voice in anger that shocking everyone, the Griffin included and knocking Eleanor aside to the wall and giving eveyrone a massive earache.

"He hit his limits too…" Magilou commented while holding her ears in pain.

"Don't need to use Hyper voice bzzzt…" Rotom muttered as he getting dizzy with his eyes replaced by spiral. Jun quickly launching himself toward Eleanor and holding her by neck as he lifting her to the air.

"STOP BEING STUBBORN WILL YOU?! WHEN WE'RE ARRIVED HERE, THAT DAMN PRIEST ALREADY TURNED INTO THAT BIRD LUNCH AND WE'RE JUST ARRIVED YOU'RE GOING TO ACCUSE US FOR KILLING GIDEON FIRST AND HAVING THAT BIG ASS FOWL ON OUR OWNERSHIP?! I SWEAR IF YOU TRYING TO ACCUSE US FOR SOMETHING THAT WE DIDN'T EVEN DO, I'LL BREAK YOU INTO PIECES, YOU F*CKIN ASSHOLE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Jun threatened Eleanor as he goes absolutely ballistic as Eleanor horrified by Jun's facial expression now turned into unyielding fury and hatred-filled glare.

"Jun!" Velvet angrily calls him out as Jun turned around seeing the Therion girl glaring toward him sternly. "Put her down…" She told Jun to put Eleanor down.

"Shut up!" Jun retorted only meeting Velvet's consuming claw close to his face.

"I'll put you down if your anger getting out the line you hear me? Now… .DOWN. She not worth it…AT ALL." Velvet threatened with similar glare to Jun. growled in annoyance, Jun quickly let Eleanor go, all while the praetor shivered in fear, she maybe have a chance to use her weapon to strike, but she just too terrified to do so as she watching the group leaving her be, horrified while close to cry. The Griffin then merely stares at her just before ignoring her.

"Who are you? Who are you people?!" Eleanor muttered weakly in distress, sadness, and horror mixed into one before finally tears formed up on both of her eyes before she leaving, crying as she still horrified by what everyone has done.

 _ **Outside.**_

 _ **SFX: Slap!**_

"Kuh…!" Jun gritted his teeth in pain as Velvet slaps him.

"I understand you clearly stressed out by what happened to me earlier. But don't let that anger of yours causing you fly out of handle…" Velvet reprimanded while gritting her teeth in annoyance before her expression turned into more neutral. "Why are you getting angry for me getting attacked in the back anyway? Is there something bothering you so much that you going ballistic like that?" She asked Jun who went silent.

"Spill it out Thug boi. We're not mad, we're just curious to be fair~" Magilou said with her usual smile.

"Jun-kun…" Lillie muttered weakly while Gladion and the others giving Jun a serious look. Jun clearly biting his lips so hard it draws blood to holding his own sadness from a painful memory that coming back toward him after seven years he forgetting it. The day that completely shatters his 10 years old innocence and preventing him to becoming a Pokémon trainer until he turns 17…

 ** _Flashback, 9 years ago._**

" _I swear we're going to be the best like no one ever was pal!" Young Jun said toward a seemingly Fire-type Pokémon who roared in glee and agreement._

 _Then scene shifted again to…_

" _NOOOOO! DON'T GO! DON'T LEAVE ME! WE'RE NOT FULFILLING OUR PROMISE YET BUDDY!_ _DON'T!_ _" Young Jun shouted in anguish and despair trying to reach his Pokémon friend who falling to the deep chasm along with the wild Pokémon that attacks both of them. The Pokémon friend of Jun giving thumbs up, smiling as it falling along with its opponent all while A horrified Jun watches helplessly._

 _ **Flashback ends**_

"Jun…" Velvet trying to call the boy. "…Just say something…" She said toward Jun who still silent.

"My apologize…I just couldn't tell you the details, but like you, back when I was Young, I lose someone very important…the only, genuine friend of mine. That's all…" Jun replied somberly while wiping out the blood from his lips before leaving. The group puzzled by his reply, but they're seems sympathizing the boy current condition.

"So…the thug boi seems has almost exact same past as you huh, Velvet?" Magilou asked toward Velvet who sighed in annoyance.

"Jun-kun…you could discuss it with us, right? Maybe we can help…" Lillie muttered sadly while looking toward Jun who walking silently, carrying still Unconscious Number 1 on his back.

"Right now, his emotion not at the most ideal condition. Let him be…as much as I want to know…seems judging from Him saying about "losing the only genuine friend", it was so traumatizing that he didn't want to speak about it…" Gladion explained toward the group while looking toward Jun with a sad look.

"Jun said he never have any friends too when he was little. Does that mean he only have one friend that genuinely wanted to befriend him back then?" Hau wondered as he worried about Jun.

"Perhaps that just a case. I think it involves his friends getting attacked in the back in same manner Velvet getting attacked by Gideon. That is where he finally flying off the handle. Maybe the best way is waiting for the right time where he will be told us the truth…" Eizen replied the best is the group better didn't speak about Jun's whole anger because Velvet attacked in a back.

"…" Velvet went silent as she, deep down was sympathizing with Jun's own condition before shifted her attention to Rotom. "Did you and Jun's other Pokémon know about this?" She asked.

"None bzzt. But, that was not the first time he getting angry like that bzzt. Whenever Jun snaps…somebody will be getting thrown out the window or leave the scene heavily bruised and bones broken if there no one who restrains him." Rotom explained with sad emoticon.

"Last time he getting angry like that when I was taken as Hostage by Ghetsis, one of Rainbow rocket higher-ups. Jun getting so angry that he pummels Ghetsis in spot until Colress-san, one of our acquaintance stops it. By the time everything is over, Jun couldn't even speak without him getting furious or hitting something until he calming himself down by letting Guzma in our world to punches him until he is calmed down…" Lillie explained the last time Jun goes ballistic was when she taken hostage by Ghetsis and Jun basically beating the Team Plasma leader into pulp until Colress interferes and later, Guzma in his world Punches him to calming him down. This is surprising the group.

"His anger issue is really that bad?" Rokurou asked with serious tone.

"His boiling temper much worse than I thought…" Magilou said shocked by what Lillie was said.

"I'm not exaggerating here anyway. HE REALLY DID THAT IN SPOT…" Lillie replied in serious tone. "What I felt is just one thing, though I'm unsure am I correct or not…" She continued as she knows something as everyone curious about what she going to said.

"What did you feel?" Velvet asked.

"Judging from his tone…and anger witnessing Velvet-san getting attacked and what Jun-kun said before…He afraid losing one or all of us. Basically…He afraid the same thing happened again…the day where he losing the one and only friend of his." Lillie guessed as everyone seems agreed by what she said.

"Jun…" Laphicet muttered somberly.

"So, that's his reason…?" Velvet asked before she remembering the time, she losing her sister. Then again, her brother in the hands of Artorius. Judging from Jun's words, it seems they're share few things in common. Losing someone important that made them becoming avenger and rage-driven person respectively, perhaps… "I understand. Let's wait for him to calming down and I'll keep an eye out of him to preventing him causing problems with that blind fury of his. Now, the best we're going back to the Inn and report to the old woman we're done." She said that the best is they're going back to the Inn.

"Yeah, what a night we're having here…" Rokurou said before yawning.

"I feel sleepy too…" Hau agreed as he yawning and felt sleepy.

"Stay sharp. Dawn hasn't come yet." Eizen warned just before everyone leaving. After told the disguised Bloodwing members about their mission, he told them to inform Tabatha immediately. The group quickly leaves and after few walks, they're manage to catch up upon Jun, who was silently looking to the sky.

"There he is. I thought he going to destroying things like no tomorrow." Magilou commented.

"I was waiting…" Jun replied with a deadpan.

"Are you calmed down now?" Velvet asked as Jun nodded.

"I already blew some steam prior…I couldn't feel any better. Sorry about everything…" Jun apologized to the group

"I don't need your apology. You're flying off the handle again, like I said before, I will stop you with anything that I got. Don't let that happen again…" Velvet said before walking past Jun.

"If you having something weighing you down, you could discuss it with us Jun. You cannot bear your burden alone; everyone is here to help each other out right?" Hau said patting Jun on his back.

"Just told us if something happens. We're try to help if we can, getting furious for everything isn't good for your health Jun. Chill out for a bit!" Rokurou added.

"You've always got us to help bzzt! Pokémon never leave their trainers unguarded! They're always trying to help whenever they can!" Rotom encouraging Jun while all of Jun Pokémon giving a nod and smiling toward Jun inside their Pokeballs. Followed by Lillie and Laphicet and also Magilou.

"Yeah, thanks everyone." Jun replied while trying to muster a smile as the group (except Velvet) giving a satisfied smirk just before the group following Velvet.

 _ **Then…**_

"Hey Magi-chan. I want to ask you something…" Lillie said suddenly to Magilou.

"Oh, what it is my dear Lillie~?" Magilou replied with her usual smirk.

"How did you…manage to steal that perverted dwarf in hat from that Redhead Exorcist?" Lillie asked as Magilou raising an eyebrow before grinning impishly.

"Hey, that is what I want to asking too. Stealing a Malak from that Redhead…How did you pull that one off, Magilou?" Rokurou asked the same thing too.

"You guys talking about Bienfu doesn't it?" Magilou said as the said malak appeared beside her, sulking and lamenting his fate all while Lillie glaring toward the said malak, covering her chest by both hands. "He was my malak to begin with. Then he betrayed me and ran away from his rightful home." She continued smiling before giving a naughty look toward Bienfu who sweatdropped hearing what Magilou just said.

"Nnngh…. Miss Magilou treats malakhim so bad-bad-bad… I couldn't take it anymore!" Bienfu cried out with streams of tears from his eyes.

"Really?" Lillie asked while giving suspicious look to both of Magilou and Bienfu.

"Yeah it is miss!" Bienfu exclaimed before latching himself upon Lillie's long and supple legs. "After a little while, I ran into Madam Eleanor. She was soooo much nicer to me!" He squealed as he cuddling to Lillie's legs with perverted expression on his face. A cross-popping veins appear from Lillie's head, along with Magilou's. The Aether younger siblings immediately pulls Bienfu away from her leg and gripping his head tightly like before.

"I see, I see~" Magilou replied with a smile and horrifying aura. "Now just how am I going to punish you for THAT little slander on my character along with your raging libido hmm~?" She threatened by pressing one of Bienfu cheek hard enough to make him yelped in pain.

"And I'll help you for that exactly…" Lillie added indignantly with a smile as she tightening her grip as Bienfu cried out in pain while she's radiating a terrifying aura along with Magilou.

"Oh yeah, Kilgore is hungry too." Jun chirped in pointing Kilgore's Pokeball and inside, Kilgore giving a slasher smile and licking his fangs in hunger. Bienfu freaked out at instant hearing that name along with the punishment that will administered to him by both girls.

"BIEEEEN! The bad-bad days are here agaaaaain!" Bienfu screaming in horror as he trying desperately to escape, but Lillie's firm grab preventing him to do that while Magilou and Lillie giving a malicious look toward the perverted malak.

"You're an exorcist, then." Velvet said toward Magilou, surprising Jun and co.

"I found that unlikely…" Jun replied with deadpan look.

"Bzzzt! I'm a witch, silly Thug boi and his partner-in crime. Bienfu here is the source and core for my magic!" Magilou corrected.

"But only exorcists can form a pact with malakhim." Velvet said before shifting her attention to Jun. "and I bet you brought that praetor malak for Lillie to make a pact with doesn't it?" She asked Jun and Lillie who raising an eyebrow hearing that.

"I don't know about this whole pact-thingy…and I already said it before, right? Not any kid be it malak or not will turned into living weapon under my watch and NEVER WILL." Jun replied sternly. "But that wasn't a bad idea for Number 1 making a pact with Lillie since that brit staff granting her Exorcists power." He said with confident smile as Lillie puzzled hearing it.

"But How I make a pact with a Malak? Also, I didn 't wanted to turn him into a living weapon as well…" Lillie wondering how.

"Not that my problem. I don't know…" Velvet replied with a shrug.

"You probably could ask our so-called Great Witch here. If she providing straight answer though." Jun replied pointing toward Magilou.

"Oh, come on. Says who the one who exorcist? Someone who likes making dumb rules?" Magilou replied nonchalantly. Lillie merely sighed by that while Jun taking few lemonades to calm himself down while Velvet grow angrier as she grasping her right fist tightly, but Rokurou stops her.

"Enough, Velvet. Questioning HER is a good way to get mad. We already tired dealing with Jun already volatile temper, we don't need another one exploded like a bomb…" Rokurou replied sternly.

"Come on guys…" Jun growled as he walking toward the inn, followed by everyone.

 _ **Inside the Inn…**_

"You guys did the job well it seems. I heard there's lot of ruckus inside, but all of you made it safely." Tabatha said impressed by the group progress.

"There lot of bullsh*t that we're dealing with. That priest already done, though not in a way that we wanted though…" Jun replied somberly.

"You heard quickly." Velvet replied to Tabatha.

"That's about all I'm good for. And with these old ears, sometimes it's hard to hear at all." Tabatha replied before her attention shifted to Number 1 on Jun's back. "You brought another person here again? Every time you came back, there always new guy followed behind." She commented.

"Long story ma'am." Jun replied noticing Number 1 seemingly sleeping soundly. Lillie gently caressing the malak kid like a mother taking care of her children as Laphicet watching in curiosity.

"And did you learn anything about the "key" for passing through the barrier?" Velvet asked Tabatha.

"Yes, only the high-ranking exorcists can enter through the barrier protecting Artorius and his temple. Exorcists are considered high-ranking if they are accompanied by at least four greater malakhim." Tabatha informed about the "key" is actually a four greater malakhim.

"Kinda like Elite four formation…" Jun commented about it as Hau, Gladion, and Lillie nodded in agreement while Rotom taking few notes.

"Hmm, So, if we had four powerful malakhim with us, we could slip through." Rokurou said.

"But malakhim outside the Abbey's control are rare. They thought this through." Eizen replied and said Malakhim outside Abbey's control is rare.

"So, basically we're going to do malakhim hunting?" Jun asked as Velvet grumbled before a green light shot out, revealing Bienfu.

"Well guys, I may not look it, but I'm A GREATER MALAK!" Bienfu exclaimed proudly.

"Did you? You aren't lying to us, doesn't you?" Jun asked.

"Of course not! Believe me, This Bienfu never lies to everybody!" Bienfu replied brimming with confidence.

"Eizen, Laphicet, and Bienfu… So, we just need one more…ah, we've got the silver-haired kid on Jun back…he also a similar Greater Malak to Laphicet. He could probably help us." Rokurou said.

"The only thing is. Unlike these three, we still need to teach this little guy in similar way we've done toward Laphicet, acting without orders and learn how to express himself. I doubt he will comply since He technically still under that Brit ownership though…" Jun replied as Laphicet looking toward Number 1 with sad look.

"Look, you guys manage to get Laphi-kun reclaiming back his emotion. I bet we can do the same thing to Number 1 too!" Lillie said pumping her fist as she confident the group can help Number 1 regain his emotion. Laphicet seems happy hearing that while Jun and Hau grinning and Gladion smiling proudly toward his sis.

"Of course. I like your confidence and optimism, that's an admirable trait for you Lillie." Eizen praised the blondie, causing Lillie to smiles nervously. Rokurou seems happy too along with Magilou.

"With everything we have, we should ready for him. Better we've getting some rest first as for now…" Velvet suggested toward the group.

"So, I have to come too? Sounds like a pain…" Magilou complained.

"Then stay. We don't need you. Just Bienfu the one who going with us though." Velvet replied toward the witch.

"You have no courtesy. How about It would be an honor, Madam Magilou." More like that." Magilou retorted while Velvet started to get annoyed while Jun looking through the window, seemingly worried about something.

"Rather than overthinking it, let's get some rest first as Velvet said." Gladion said toward Jun, which the boy agreed for.

 _ **Tomorrow morning…**_

Velvet was walking out from her room and ready to go to the first floor until when she walks past Lillie's room, she seeing Lillie with Number 1 seems chatting about each other.

"I'm Number 1, your servant and your tool…" The young malak said toward Lillie.

"No. Your name is Silva and you are my friend, not a tool, not a servant. Repeat what I said can you? This is isn't an order, I just want you to repeat after me." Lillie replied and told Number 1, who recently named Silva to repeat what she said. The Young Malak went silent for a while, seems confused.

"…Did he just get his name?" Velvet asked Lillie who surprised seeing her entering her room.

"Ah, Velvet-san. This was suggestion from Eizen-san and Jun-san though. I'm trying to make Silva-kun to interact normally as Laphi-kun did, but…I didn't find any result…" Lillie replied wistfully while Silva merely looks toward the two with empty expression. The Moment Velvet seeing him was reminding her the time Laphicet back when he wasn't developing his emotion, yet.

"Take your time and don't give up. Tethered Malak like him wasn't going to develop emotion in one day. In the fact, Laphicet need more than a day to develop his own emotion. Come on, let's go…" Velvet said before leaving the room.

"Ah…yes." Lillie said before following Velvet alongside Silva.

 _ **Outside the bar.**_

"Finally, some fresh air right before we go!" Hau yelled stretching his arms upwards. Crabominable also copying the latter.

"That's right chubby boy~! What a joy to face a clear, refreshing morning. Especialy after a long night of meting punishment of my heartless betrayer!" Magilou cheered referring about punishing Bienfu alongside Lillie.

"I'm oddly found out to enjoy it too, you know?" Lillie added with a smile while…still squishing Bienfu with both of her bare hands…strongly.

"BIEEEEN! My poor, battered body…." Bienfu cried out lamenting his unfortunate punishment. His body also wrapped in bandages indicating the Harsh punishment that both Mages administered before the little Malak dropped to the ground, knocked out.

"You two better not kill our key." Velvet warned.

"R-Right…" Lillie nodded meekly.

"You're one to talk. Better not eat the boy, he's your precious key now~!" Magilou replied nonchalantly as Velvet sighed in annoyance

"I know." Velvet replied before picking Bienfu up and placing the latter on Jun's bag.

"She's a bad influence for Lillie…" Gladion growled with a facepalm seeing Magilou.

"Couldn't be agreed more…" Jun snorted before taking his Malasada from his bag and as soon he removing the wrapper, his eyes turned the same when he enraged before, causing everyone to be surprised seeing it.

"B-Bzzt! Are you still reminded about the whole capital problems Jun?!" Rotom asked in panic.

"Jun, I swear if you- "Velvet angrily said as she attempted to clawing Jun's head with her claws only…

"Ants…" Jun muttered suddenly, causing everyone to stops.

"What?" Everyone reacted in confusion until they witnessing Jun's glaring toward…Few of ants that was on his Malasada hatefully, radiating a scary aura seeing them.

"Oh dear…bzzt." Rotom deadpanned seems knowing what exactly is happened.

"There some ants on his malasada…" Rokurou commented just before everyone shocked seeing Jun summoning his Supernova Gauntlet and crush the said Malasada…along with the ants in it.

"NOOOOOO! That still edible!" Hau screaming in despair witnessing the Malasada is crushed.

"Ants…my nemesis…my most hated enemy…Scavenging food like a moocher…they're deserves to die…" Jun replied coldly before unleashing dest break shockwave that destroying the said crushed Malasada and ants into smithereens.

"…Did he really…hate ants so much like that…?" Eizen asked with a deadpan tone.

"He is bzzt…due one of his older brothers once pranking Jun for eating a sandwich filled with red ants disguised as a strawberry jam, resulting a rather painful tongue trauma that unfortunately…cannot be described…" Rotom explained why Jun hates ants so muchto the point he referring them as his Nemesis. Magilou trying to hold her laughter while everyone (sans Silva and Laphicet) deadpanned hearing his explanation

"Eww…I can understand that…" Hau cringed in disgust alongside the others.

"Still…he's exagerrating…" Gladion sighed.

"Oh my, I guess thug boy another weakness is spotted~! A tough cookied with volcanic rage…referring a small, weak, and fragile ants as his nemesis. Now that's lovely~!" Magilous teased as this is struck on Jun's nerve.

"Magilou, if you try to exploit my dislikes toward those blasted insect…I'm going to flatten you beyond your already non-existent curves!" Jun yelled in annoyance, causing the witch to hissed in annoyance as Jun once again mocking her curves or lack of thereof…Velvet simply facepalming by the whole situation. Meanwhile, Laphicet gazing toward the other side and looks troubled. "Laphicet…? You look troubled, what's up?" Jun asked toward the young malak boy, he simply shook his head.

"Oh right. You're facing the Sheperd and an Empyrean. Ol' Shepsie's one thing, but Empyreans are, y'know, just… gods who created the world? You think you can win just by smacking it around a bit? Even with thug boi and his numerous legendary allies and weapons, this ain't an easy task, y'know?" Magilou chirped in toward them.

"G-God? You mean…We're going to fight a god?!" Hau asked in disbelief as Gladion and Lillie eyes widened in disbelief as well

"Less likely due he ain't showing his face yet or shortly, their Empyreans or god ain't fully awakened…yet." Rokurou replied toward Hau, Lillie, and Gladion.

"That's no Empyrean. It's a phony. Artorius is just using a legend to control the people…" Velvet replied.

"And we're going to end his legend…and his so-called god." Jun added gripping his fist tightly. Velvet nodded in agreement.

"Exactly. After all, wouldn't a true god be able to do something about the daemonblight?" Velvet said as Eizen sighed.

"You don't believe in Innominat?" Rokurou asked them.

"I believe there exists something people CALL Innominat. But it's just a malak that used a special arte to bring the other malakhim into our world." Velvet replied.

"You sound confident." Magilou said.

"I witnessed it three years ago…" Velvet replied as this is shocking Lillie, Gladion, and Hau. Jun and Rotom could only watching silently, especially since they're witnessing Velvet's past through Dialga's projection a long time ago.

"Do you really?" Lillie asked Velvet.

"Not that I wanted to tell you, it just horrifying and the result? Look at my current self and what happened to me now…" Velvet replied toward Lillie who couldn't even find a word to ask even further.

"Well, if it's not actually a god we're against, we just might stand a chance." Magilou replied with her cheeky smile.

"Of course, we do. And ultimately, our target is Artorius. I don't care about anything else." Velvet said.

"But stay on guard everyone. Even with our current powers and Pokemons on our side…We still need to watch out about what exactly Artorius and Abbey hiding behind their sleeves. They could catch us off-guard anytime without warning." Jun warned.

"Precisely. Our target is an important person, our guard lowered a bit…All of us guaranteed to meet our death." Eizen added as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Revenge against Artorius… for her brother." Laphicet muttered while Silva looking toward him silently.

"All right you two, Which way is the Empyrean's Throne?" Rokurou asked. Silva didn't react to him but Laphicet is.

"Ummm… It was north of Loegres, in the mountains up the Danann Highway." Laphicet replied pointing the direction toward the Empyrean's throne.

"The same place where we meet each other, I guess?" Hau asked as Jun simply nodded.

"If exorcists are keeping up their inspections, they might provide us a chance to steal another malak." Velvet said.

"I sent my men a sylphjay with orders to scout out the inspectors...alongside Horus as Jun suggested earlier…" Eizen replied.

"Horus just a good scout as Hasshan does, we can count on him too." Jun replied confidently.

"With their information, we'll be able to plan the attack." Eizen added.

"Hmm. We can meet up at Port Zekson." Velvet said.

"Port Zekson?" Lillie asked in confusion.

"One of the ports of this capital, bzzt." Rotom replied toward Lillie.

"That's the plan." Eizen said.

"Now, let's go to our destination, we couldn't just stand up here forever." Jun said before walking off, followed by everyone else. Meanwhile…Guzma watching the group from distance with Golisopod.

"I see they're going to the same place where we're brawl. That's give me an idea…" Guzma replied with a psychopathic grin before moving out from the area alongside Golisopod and few of Team Skull grunts following him.

* * *

Later, the group was gathering in the fort after talking with some townsfolk and minding with their own business other than Velvet. Hau was with Benwick, eating Malasada while chatting each other and both becoming fast friends, with Decidueye and Crabominable playing with Benwick's Sylphjay, Eizen also sits besides the chubby boy, looking toward the sunset. Lillie on the ship was continuing to taking care of Silva and teaching him many things about being an individual with Snowy besides her, Rokurou and Dyle speaking about…drinks that they're need to hide form Benwick and co. for some reason, Magilou was speaking about giving an apple to a certain boy with a worried Bienfu, Gladion is busy tending his Silvally not far from Lillie, as for Jun…

 _ **BGM: Kikaider's Guitar**_

Jun was on certain spot of the fort, facing the ocean. He can be seen playing a rather sorrowful ballad from a guitar that he asked from Hoopa, who currently watching his performance with Rotomdex, Bruno, Horus, Shade, Scalius, as well Laphicet who eating lots of apple besides him. After playing for a while, he ended his performance.

 _ **BGM Ended**_

"Thank you." Jun bowing down as his Pokemons, Hoopa, and Laphicet applauded him.

"As good as always Jun, Bzzt!" Rotom praised while clapping his hands.

"This boy quite a decent musician." Hoopa added with his usual smirk.

"Bravo and Exquisite, sir! Albeit the melody is really sorrowful…" Shade added.

"That's amazing Jun! I don't know you…good with music!" Laphicet praised.

"You seem already familiar with these music stuffs, Laphicet." Jun replied with a small smile toward the boy.

"Of course. I'm usually watching Lady Teresa playing her violin on her spare time long time ago, back when I was her tool, though…" Laphicet said reminiscing sadly.

"Speaking about tool…you know where the music that I was perform with came?" Jun asked as Laphicet seems curious by his question.

"I do, from who exactly?" Laphicet asked curiously.

"It from a story from my world. About an artificial man that created to stop certain evil organization that creating numerous man-made monsters to take over the world. Whenever he appears, he always playing a sorrowful note from his guitar, the same tune that I play before kicking those man-made monsters butt. Though…no matter how he trying to act like a real human…he cannot deny in the fact he's a machine that often being told by one of his closest allies. Regardless, he keeps fighting to protect those who he holds dear and slowly becoming much more human-like…" Jun explained wistfully reminiscing about a certain TV shows that he watches when he was young.

"I see, though I couldn't help but feel sorry about that artificial man…couldn't deny he is machine, does that mean I couldn't deny that I'm used to be a tool?" Laphicet asked worriedly, thinking he also couldn't deny he's a tool.

"No, the only thing that you couldn't deny is your individuality. You are yourself, not someone else tool. Or to make it a bit…easy to understand, you are your own person, be it Malakhim or human. Kinda like that…" Jun explained as much as he could, trying to cheer Laphicet up.

"Right. I am myself, Laphicet. Like that?" Laphicet asked as Jun nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of which, there's your beloved mistress coming, sir." Shade said as Velvet coming toward them. The Therion woman giving an annoyed look toward the Overturning Pokemon who chuckled in amusement.

"Ah, Velvet. Don't mind Shade, is there anything you need?" Jun asked her as Velvet looking toward Laphicet who continued to eat his apple.

"Is it good?" Velvet asked the young malak.

"It's tart…and yet, sweet." Laphicet said a she looking toward the apple before offering one to Velvet.

"No thanks. Just give it to Jun or one of his Pokemon instead. I wouldn't able to taste it anyway…" Velvet replied shooks her head before sitting not far from the two. Laphicet could only nodded weakly before giving the apple to Jun, who accept it and eat it.

"Still, you found anything useful about Artorius?" Jun asked Velvet while eating his apple.

"…Not much…" Velvet replied before glancing toward Laphicet's compass. "Laphicet and you sure like the sea." She commented that both Jun and Laphicet loves the sea.

"Well, I live in the region where I'm seeing Ocean everyday. So, that's natural. It also relaxing to see a beautiful sunset in the ocean like this." Jun replied with a slight chuckle.

"I—I'm afraid of the sea…" Laphicet replied nervously as this is surprising the two. "The waves, Sharks, All the strange fish…" He continued before Shade steps in.

"Don't forget the sea monsters that responsible for many ship sinking boy, they're lurking everywhere under the sea-GACK!" Shade teased only Bruno quickly putting the latter into headlock and starting to choke him

"DON'T SCARING HIM EVEN FURTHER YOU IDIOTIC CEPHALOPOD!" Bruno yelled reprimanding Shade while choking the Malamar with a headlock as the group watching in deadpan. Shade could only scream in pain as Bruno choking the latter.

"Moving on Laphicet." Jun deadpanned as he told the group to ignore both Bruno and Shade.

"Uh...y-yeah. At the same time, it's huge and full of wonder, When I let myself think about what might be over the horizon…It's exciting." Laphicet replied.

"Looks like somebody excited to start his journey. I like your spirit, Laphicet." Jun replied with a hearty laugh. "Maybe, if we manage to get into my world, you're going to start your Island challenge like I previously do two years ago. I bet you can become an awesome Pokemon trainer like me!" He said as Laphicet seems excited the moment Jun mention Island challenge.

"Then I can become strong as you Jun?" Laphicet asked him.

"Indeed, or even more! Maybe if you grow strong enough as both as Pokemon trainer and combatant, you can challenge me in the battle. Even if Velvet is here, I'm not going to make it an easy challenge. You better keep that excitement within your heart so you could enjoy your journey and getting stronger at the same time too." Jun said with a confident smirk as Laphicet nodded eagerly before the two quickly discussing about Pokemon and Island challenge. Velvet sighed before looking toward the sea, remembering something that her younger brother once said.

" _I wish if I'm fully recovered from my sickness…I wanted to see the ocean again with you when going on the journey together, Velvet."_

"…My brother…He loved the sea and wanted to go to a journey too…" Velvet said as she surprising Jun and Laphicet.

"Your brother? Really? / He is?" Jun and Laphicet asked at the same time as Velvet nodded.

 _ **BGM: Velvet's theme**_

"He'd sit on the cape, just staring at it. I told him he'd catch cold in that ocean wind, but he never listened to a word I said." Velvet said recalling her past about her brother.

"Well…I can understand that he undergoes his rebellious phase." Jun said as Velvet giving him a look. "To be fair…I'm the youngest among my siblings, basically my older siblings treating me like you treating your younger brother, Velvet. But yeah, I never listening to them most of time..." He replied sheepishly.

"I bet back when you still little, you have same anger issue…only worse than now." Velvet guessed. "

"Not…that much." Jun deadpanned while Laphicet and co. looking toward them curiously.

"Anyway…" Velvet replied before looking toward Laphicet. "Your way of looking at the world is so much like his." She said that Laphicet's view is similar to his namesake. "I wish…I wish I'd bought him that compass. I wish we could've traveled together. Like he wanted…perhaps if he meeting you right now Jun, he could be excited to taking the Island challenge in your world and wanted to learn more about Pokemon too." She ended her story as she struggling to holding her tears.

"I see…" Jun replied wistfully, couldn't help but feel sorry toward Velvet and he could imagine should Velvet's brother: Laphicet still alive, not only she still the happy and motherly girl that she used to be, her brother could have a better future rather than being killed by someone who close to them.

"Bzzt…" Rotom added with a sad emoticon on his screen. Laphicet, Bruno, Scalius, and Hoopa could only watch in silence, while Shade…he knocked unconscious by Bruno's beatdown before. Then…

"Hey! The scouts are back, everyone!" Rokurou yelled from distance as this is surprising everyone.

"Coming!" Jun yelled back before standing up and returning his Pokemon back to their respective balls as well Hoopa to his Prison bottle.

"Laphicet, Jun, you two know both of you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Velvet said toward both of them.

"I…I'm going with you Velvet." Laphicet said as hestanding up before giving a confident, fearless look toward her.

"I already said that long time ago, right? I'm always there to be the hand that you need to reach for help. So, I'm sticking with you." Jun added.

"Pokemon always on human side bzzt, you could always count our help too!" Rotom finished with a salute.

"I see. Thank you…" Velvet replied before the group leaving the cape to gather with everybody.

 ** _BGM Ended_**

 **Later on…**

"You said he using pendulum?" Eizen asked Benwick about the report that they're get from their scouts which seems about a certain person that they're looking for.

"Aye, sir! And he blasted all the inspectors! I think he'd be a match for even the captain." Benwicke reported.

"Sounds like a tough cookie that we've got here…" Gladion commented.

"Thank you. I'll look into this for myself." Eizen said.

"You're going alone Eizen-san?" Lillie asked the Malak.

"I'll be back soon. Just don't follow me for now…" Eizen said before he leaving the group.

"Hold it, what's going on?" Velvet asked.

"The exorcist inspection team was attacked by a pendulum—wielding malak." Rokurou explained about several inspectors being attacked by a malak.

"You said he wielding a pendulum?" Jun asked Rokurou.

"Yeah, and also according to the scout, the said malak weaponizes the pendulum and using it skillfully." Lillie explained to Jun.

"That's one unusual way to use something as a weapon…pendulum usually for hypnotizing people like…Faba's Hypno doing." Jun replied with a disgust remembering Faba.

"Please let us forget about that exploding clown mad scientist and his big-nosed hypnotizing ugly tapir, thug boi...He still creeps me out though he absolutely hilarious to watch." Magilou said giving a cringed look.

"Pardon me, but…If I need to tell you, the same type of weapon was found at the place the captain vanished from." Benwick said as this is shocking the group.

"Captain? But Eizen-san was here seconds ago…!" Lillie said.

"Eizen not the true captain. Their true captain, Aifread was vanished long time ago for unknown reasons untilhe was taken to the custody of exorcists. So Eizen the one who fills up the shoes." Jun explained toward Lillie, Hau, and Gladion.

"Don't tell me…the attacker was the one who took your captain?" Hau asked Benwick.

"I don't know, but this can't be coincidence!" Benwick replied worriedly.

"And Eizen going by his own…something is wrong about all of this…" Jun replied as he suspicious about why Eizen leaving the group alone.

"Aifread is in custody of exorcists. Why would they attack their own?" Velvet asked putting one of her fingers under her chin, putting a deep thought.

"What will you do? One of your keys is running off." Magilou said teasingly.

"Should we go after him?" Gladion asked Velvet.

"Right. We're going after him. If they're already in disarray, causing more confusion will only benefit us." Velvet replied in agreement.

"Pandemonium! My favourite!" Magilou yelled in excitement.

"And we need to be quick as well." Jun replied before assuming Draco plate and spreading his wings, ready to go.

"Eizen sure picked an inconvenient time to run off, though, didn't he?" Magilou asked before summoning her Guardian for gliding around.

"I can't blame him. He's got his own purpose." Velvet replied before the group leaving the port.

* * *

 **Danann Highway—Northern Area—Outside Port Zekson East Gates**

The Menageries currently travelling through the sky in order to locate Eizen. Jun was flying with is Draco Plate form, carrying Laphicet on his back while Velvet and Rokurou riding Horus on his back, Magilou riding her Guardians while carrying Lillie along with her, and finally Hau being carried by a large, blue european Dragon Pokemon with red wings and fearsome look. Which was his Salamence, with Gladion joining on the ride.

"Found them?" Velvet asked Jun who using Foresight to scan the surrounding area.

"Wait for a while…" Jun replied as he trying to concentrate to locate Eizen.

"Still…can't believe chubby boi get his own Dragon too…the most traditional and scariest looking even." Magilou commented nervous seeing Hau's Salamence.

"Don't worry about Salamence. He maybe looks scary, but he's friendly!" Hau replied reassuring the group.

"Can I get the info of that Salamence guy, Rotom?" Laphicet asked the living dex who floating nearby Jun while holding the champion's shoulders tightly.

"Sure, here you go bzzt!" Rotom replied as his screen now showing Salamence's info.

 **= Salemence, Dragon Pokemon and the evolved form of Shelgon. A Dragon and Flying-type Pokemon, as the result of a strong, long-held dream of growing wings. The cells in its body triggering a sudden mutation, enabling a pair of majestic wings grew out upon evolved. It flies around the sky and usually doesn't land until it's completely exhausted, needs to sleep, or being commanded to do so by its trainer. When enraged, it loses all sense of itself and destroys everything around it by burning everything with its fire breath into cinders. The destruction will continue until Salamence either tired itself out or being stopped by outside help. =** **-Rotomdex info about Salamence.**

"So…basically he gains his own wings simply because he simply dreaming and praying to got them? Talk about being dedicated…" Magilou said slightly impressed.

"Though it acts like your typical Dragon: Destroying everything upon getting enraged." Velvet added.

"Did you really like flying so much?" Laphicet asked Salamence.

"Sky is where you can see lots of wonders from a far kiddo. Nothing beat the amazing scenery when you're seeing them from the sky by taking flight…" Salamence replied with deep voice, resembling certain famous dragon from a certain movie.

"Guys, hate to interupt but I found them!" Jun informed the group.

"Where is he, then?" Velvet asked.

"Follow me, we're going to land on that spot." Jun replied before flying toward a certain spot of Danann highway where Eizen located. The group proceeding to follow him.

After the group landed on the spot that Jun pointed at, the group witnessing Eizen fighting a malak. The malak in question has muscular body, tanned skin with some tattoos/body marking on his chest, and wearing a brown shirt that unbuttoned, exposing some of his chest and stomach as well black pants decorated with simple stripes similar to his tattoos and two silver gun holsters on his belt. The malak also has short white hair that tied in ponytail and orange eyes. The said malak quickly attacks Eizen with a swing from his pendulum that he uses like a whip, which Eizen dodges then counter with a punch, but the said malak manage to dodge Eizen's punch as well. Around them was also the defeated and unconscious exorcists, probably thanks to the said malak doing.

"Tch…" Eizen growled toward the said Malak.

"Well! You're good, whoever you are." The Malak said praising Eizen capabilities.

"I'm Eizen, the reaper, and Aifread's first mate." Eizen introducing himself to the said Malak, who grinning in amusement.

"A buddy of Aifread's Oh, this'll be too good!" The Malak exclaimed in excitement.

"So, you ARE the one who took Captain Aifread from us!" Eizen replied with a silent fury.

"Oh yeah, that's the spirit, pal!" The malak replied as he seemingly didn't deny Eizen's accusations, making Eizen growled while struggling to hold his anger.

"Oi, Eizen!" Jun yelled as Eizen turns around and seeing the rest of menageries approaching them.

"Eizen, calm yourself. He's a malak AND he's against the Abbey. If we work together, we can pass the barrier." Velvet said.

"Don't give me your peacemaking crap." The malak said before he set his sight on Jun, who now wearing both of his gauntlets. "Hoo, boy. Talk about my lucky day! This kid is the wielder of Aldebaran's gauntlet? Now this is going to be FUN." The malak said with a slasher smile seems excited by Jun due the latter wielding Supernova and Penumbra.

"Err…sir, you know my gauntlet?" Jun asked the malak.

"Not that my obligation to told you kiddo. But I wanted to see what the Sun and Moon wielder can do...right after I done with Aifread's first mate." The Malak said before preparing his pendulum.

"I'll take that as a challenge." Jun replied with a cheeky smile before cracking his knuckles.

"Stand aside, Jun. This is my problem that I'm going to settle with my own way. Right here, right now!" Eizen declared with anger detected from his tone.

"You didn't need help? That's unlike you…" Jun asked as he seems puzzled by Eizen's sudden of change demeanor before realizing what exactly happened... "Look guys, maybe we could settle this with much peaceful- "He trying to calming the two down, however…

"Stay out of this!" Both of them shouted toward Jun before preparing to continue their fight.

"I see. Well, two can play at that game. I'll handle in my way." Velvet replied shooks her head before gripping her left hand tightly. "I'll beat you both senseless until you're helpless, then open that barrier!" She's declared she going to beat both malaks up.

"I'm glad someone thinking the same as me if peaceful solution isn't work." Jun replied as Horus joins him before Jun's body surrounded by red aura along with him.

"Seems this is the only way huh?" Lillie asked before reluctantly getting her staff out as well preparing one of her Pokeball.

"Why does it to be like this…?" Rokurou asked before reluctantly getting both his kukris ready.

"Let's beat some sense out of these two to find out…" Gladion replied before getting his Pokeball ready.

"Force transformation!" Jun shouted befopre Horus screeched and fused with the latter and glowing red.

"Jun, did you just…?!" Gladion asked as he shielding his eyes with his hands.

"He going to fuse with his Pokemon, the same move that he once done in the port…" Rokurou explained recalling the moment Jun using force transformation: Tyrantrum back when they're fighting Guzma.

"Oh, this is interesting!" The Pendulum-wielding Malak yelled in excitement just as Jun's transformation completed.

Jun newest force transformation is unveiled. His appearance now having his hair turns orange with black on the tips and have his body now covered in plumage with similar color scheme as Talonflame itself(Orange with grey underside complete with orange spots on it) and on his back, he growing a pair of orange wings with a black coloration on the tips just like his hair. He also growing the same tail as Talonflame and both his hands and legs turned into large yellow talons and he also gains face marking resembling Talonflame mask-like markings and finally, his mouth turn into Talonflame's own beak. His appearance overall Jun turned into a Humanoid Bird

" **Force transformation: Talonflame!** " Jun announced as he poses.

"Holy Koko! That looks cool, look at it, guys!" Hau yelled in excitement impressed by Jun's transformation.

"So that's how he fuses? Jun…never cease to amaze huh?" Gladion commented sarcastically. "Though, I felt this is familiar yet I don't want to remember it…" He thought about something's familiar that he didn't want to remember.

"*Sigh* Jun-san…" Lillie sighed.

"Wahahaha! Bring it then kiddo! I, Zaveid the whirlwind never turned down a challenge like this!" The malak, who revealed to be called Zaveid laughed before rushing toward Jun to attack him. Jun smiled by his response.

"Guys, this is personal! I told you to stand as- "Eizen attempting to reasoning with the group, only to be quickly attacked by Velvet with her gauntlet-blade, which he blocks with his fist.

"I already told you before, right? I settle this with my own way…just like you do." Velvet said coldly before kicking Eizen aside and unleashing her consuming claw. Eizen merely growled in annoyance knowing how hard to convince Velvet once she made her decisions.

"Get ready guys, this is a new challenge for us!" Jun shouted before he flies toward Zaveid and started clashing with the malak. Everyone nodded before they're joins in to fight against both Zaveid and Eizen.

 ** _BGM: USUM Battle theme._**

" **HEAT WAVE!** " Jun roared before unleashing fiery gales by flapping his wings wildly toward Zaveid.

"Whoa! Two can play at the same game boy! **Crown Fire!** " Zaveid replied before using his pendulum to summon some wisps of wind circle that quickly burst in flames, protecting Zaveid from Jun's **Heat wave.**

 **= BEAST KILLER SILVALLY! =**

"I'm right here too, you know?" Gladion replied before firing few shots from his Beast Gun toward Zaveid.

"Not so fast!" Zaveid yelled before swinging his pendulum wildly, deflecting the bullets toward the group, forcing Gladion to shot them down.

"Come on out, Snowy!" Lillie yelled as she throws her Pokeball, unleashing Snowy from there.

"My Princess, just told me what I need to do." Snowy replied just before activating her **Snow Warning** ability, causing Hail upon she's entering battlefield.

"Hey, that's new. Summoning some kind of daemon from balls. All of you is very Interesting!" Zaveid said with a glee before swinging his pendulum, unleashing tornadoes toward them.

"Let's freeze it together with our attacks." Lillie replied as she casting ice spell before unelashing a powerful Icy wind form her staff.

'Got it." Snowy nodded before unleashing **Blizzard** from her mouth that freezing the tornadoes together with Lillie's attack before she unleashing another one toward Zaveid, due **Blizzard** being used during **Hail** , it didn't miss and hits Zaveid home, blowing him away and sending him roilling on the ground

"GAH! That's cold, even from you my ice queen…!" Zaveid exclaimed shivering due the cold from **Blizzard** earlier. The damage severe enough that Jun quickly deduced he weak to Ice-based attacks

"I bet you need some fire to make it hot right? **Heat Wave!** " Jun yelled as he flapping his wings on the air, unleahsing the same fiery gale of winds toward Zaveid. The Malak quickly dodges it however before swinging his Pendulum like a lasso to snatch Jun by his leg then slamming him to the ground, causing him growled in pain.

"No thanks! I'm already hot enough for many chicks out there!" Zaveid said before rushes toward Lillie and Snowy and whipping the two with two wild swings from his Pendulum, knocking them aside as they're screaming in pain. "The one who exploiting their opponent weakness will always being defeated first! **Jealously Cyclone!** " The Wind Malak yelled before performing an anticlockwise spin and a wide strike from his pendulum, conjuring green whirlwind toward Lillie and Snowy.

"Salamence! Protect them!" Hau told Salamence to protect Lillie and Snowy while he helping Velvet alongside Gladion fighting against Eizen.

"Right!" Salamence nodded before flies toward Lillie and Snowy, snatching them from Zaveid to dodge his attacks, to Zaveid's surprise seeing him.

"T-Thank you." Lillie said thanking Salamence.

"Don't mention it." Salamence replied nonchalantly as he preparing to attack Zaveid while Jun joins them.

"Dragon? I see what are you trying to do." Zaveid said with a serious tone and wicked grin before the Malak jumped toward Salamence to attack the three.

" **Flamethrower!** " Salamence roared before taking a deep breath and unleashing a stream of blue flames toward Zaveid. The attack hits the malak and and causing him crashed to the ground.

" **Steel wing!** " Jun joins in as he flies toward Zaveid with his wings hardened like a steel, struck the malak the moment he recovers from Salamence's Flamethrower, knocking him aside.

"Guh! You guys are tough…just as I wanted!" Zaveid exclaimed gleefully before attacking back using Jealously Cyclone.

"Heh! You too buddy. Just as I wanted as well!" Jun yelled back before unleashing Another Heat wave to counter Zaveid's arte, clashing each other. Lillie, Snowy, Magilou, Gladion, and Hau's Salamence assist him to fight against the Malak. This is didn't discourage Zaveid at all, in the fact he grew even more excited with many opponents against him.

" **Devour!** " Velvet roared as she slashing Eizen with her **Consuming claws** , therionized her into Unknown before she using **Shell splitter** to attack Eizen.

" **Stone Lance!** " Eizen yelled before slamming on of fist to the ground, creating sharp stalagmite wall to defend himself from Velvet's attack.

"Sorry for this Eizen… **Alolan Sumo: Palm push two!** " Hau yelled behind Eizen before strucks the latter with double palm strike twice, pushing him aside.

"Not bad Hau." Eizen replied before punches the latter, which Hau blocked. Before he knews it, Rokurou already on the air with both Kukris ready to cut Eizen down

"My apologize for this too!" Rokurou said preparing to cut the Malak, Eizen quickly using Mirage to dodge Rokurou's attack before gathering energy on his fist.

" **Winter Winds!** " Eizen yelled before landing yet another punch toward Rokurou, but…

" **Vengeance!** " Rokurou yelled as he using Vengeful stance to block before countering Eizen's attack, cutting and damaging the malak greatly. Eizen quicklyr ecovers and witnessing Velvet and co. ready to attack him, he merely cracking his knuckle before he clashing against them again.

As for Jun and co…Zaveid surprisingly a tough Opponent, even with their combined forces, he manage to fight all fo them equally.

"Force disengages!" Jun yelled as he cancelling his force transformation, releasing Horus from his body before his body glows, switching to Draco plate.

"Change anytime kid! Not that even going to save you!" Zaveid exclaimed before attacking Jun with his pendulum. Unfazed, Jun quickly dodges while Lillie who now accompanied by Snowy ready to attack.

" **Blizzard! / Cold prominence!** "Lillie and Snowy shouted as they're unleashing a combination of violent Blizzards and cold blue energy ball toward Zaveid. Knowing due hail, it didn't miss…

"Tch!" Zaveid growled before unleashing a powerful gale from a swing of his pendulum, forming barrier that blocking their attacks.

" **Dragon Darts!** " Jun yelled as he forming a pair of shoulder cannon made from dragonic energy before firing two Dragon-like Pokemon-shaped bullets from each cannon, both attacks hits Zaveid and Eizen respectively, knocking them aside with big explosion.

"That's actually surprising me…!" Hau commented witnessing the attack.

"That was a new move from a certain Pokemon from Galar region, right?" Lillie asked Rotom

"If I recall, it was bzzt! As I just receiving new update about that Galar region and their mons too." Rotom confirmed.

"Gah! Not bad- "Zaveid attempt to comment, only Jun firing another **Dragon darts** toward both malaks.

" **Mirage!** " Eizen exclaimed before dodging the darts while Zaveid swinging his pendulum again, forming the same wind barrier that protecting him from the attack.

 _ **BGM Ended**_

"Man, they're stubborn…" Jun commented with a sigh.

"That is why they're need a bit scolding" Velvet snarks before preparing her consuming claw and gauntlet blade while the others join her. Before they can attack however…

"Haha! You're a treat, you know that? So, what's your plan after you've punched through this barrier?" Zaveid suddenly asking them before he punching the air, only an invisible wallk who actually a barrier was blocking it. This is surprising the group briefly as Zaveid seemingly know their goals.

"So, that's the barrier that miss Tabatha talking about…" Jun thought witnessing what Zaveid just done.

"I don't think we can easily get through either, even by flying with either My Salamence or with Jun's Talonflame…." Hau said.

"Kill the Sheperd." Velvet replied.

"Daaamn. That's a new one!" Zaveid replied excitedly before looking toward Jun with dissapointed look on his face. "I was enjoying my time messing with you especially, but sadly…you didn't use your gauntlet though." He said toward Jun pointing both Supernova and Penumbra that...Jun forgot to use during the fight.

"My Apologize, I-I'm just forgot to use it, I guess?" Jun apologized nervously. Eizen, Lillie, and Velvet giving the boy an annoyed look for apologizing to their enemy. "What? I can't help it!" He retorted in annoyance.

"Anyway...She's dead serious." Eizen replied toward Zaveid that Velvet serious about her goal.

"All right, all right. You guys technically won the fight. What do you want me to do?" Zaveid said that they won and asking them what they're wanted to do with him.

"Z-Zaveid-san, you could possibly help us to open up this barrier, right? That's the only thing we're wanted to do…" Lillie replied toward the wind Malak.

'Oh~ You should speak much sooner. Anything will do for you, milady." Zaveid said before bowing toward Lillie then kissing her hand, making the young trainer blushed in response, shocking everyone.

"Can I shoot this guy dead?" Gladion asked with tranquil fury while radiating ominous aura, aiming his Beast Gun to Zaveid but he being held quickly by Jun.

"Calm down…we need this womanizer malak to make it work!" Jun reprimanded before Magilou quickly summons Bienfu. In response, Lillie also summons Silva.

"We only need five of them anyway." Velvet said toward Lillie.

"Just to be sure." Lillie replied while still blushing due Zaveid kissing her hand as the Wind malak giving her a wink.

"Are you ready, my merry little malakhim? Now, line up before the barrier!" Magilou commanded as all the present malakhims proceed to doing so. Then Silva and Laphicet touching the barrier, it glows brightly before the barrier is vanished.

"Oh!" Lpahicet yelped in surprise seeing the barrier vanished upon touch.

"Assignment done." Silva added with flat tone.

"Yosh, the barrier is gone for good, now we can go through!" Jun exclaimed eagerly.

"Alright Boys and girls, the rest is up to you. I just want to see the panic on the exorcists' faces." Zaveid said turning around to take his leave.

"Hold it. I still have questions for you…" Eizen called as Zaveid stopped on his track.

"That's enough for now, Eizen. If you persist, one of us will end up dead." Zaveid replied toward him. This is making Eizen annoyed.

"Zaveid the whirlwind, isn't it? Who are you truly?" Eizen asked sternly toward Zaveid.

"Just A fighter, nothing more." Zaveid replied nonchalantly with a shrug before truly leaving the group.

"He one mysterious guy, isn't he?" Hau asked.

"And a disgusting womanizer too…" Gladion said in disgust. Presumably due Zaveid kissing his sister's hand earlier.

"I swear he hiding something from us, but as much I want to know, better leave it be as for now. Our goal simply to break the barrier and nothing more." Jun said as he put Horus back to his ball, follwoed by Hau and Lillie who putting their respective mons back to their balls.

"Right." Velvet nodded before looking toward Eizen. "I won't stop you from going after him." She said toward the Pirate Malak.

"No, I walk with you. Besides, Melchior is still my surest link to Aifread's whereabouts." Eizen said reaffirming his intention to follow Velvet.

"Thank Dialga you're quite reasonable…" Jun sighed in relief.

"Heh. Could've saved a lot tof trouble if you'd listened to me from the start." Velvet replied.

"If I had good judgement, I wouldn't be where I am in the first place." Eizen said.

"You really are a fool, much like Jun." Velvet sighed.

"Oi…" Jun deadpanned in annoyance as several of them giggled by Jun's response.

"Speaking of which…even though they're our current enemy, how's the exorcists?" Lillie asked worried about the unconscious Exorcist around them. In response, Jun and Laphicet quickly checking their condition.

"They're alive, just unconscious…Zavied surprisingly not that violent despite his eagerness to defeat us earlier." Jun informed.

"A fighter, not a killer huh?" Eizen asked.

"Come on. Let's move…We cannot afford to wasting time here…" Velvet said as everyone nodded before leaving the area.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the another spot in the same area...

 ** _KABLAM!_**

"Gyah!" Several loud screams echoed as revealed they're came from several Team Skull grunts; all being sent flying alongside their Pokemon by an extremely powerful explosion.

"Yo Master Guzma! How did we supposed to fight that?! I know it just an ordinary Pokemon, but -!" A grunt asked fearfully toward Guzma, only earning a painful stomp fromhis demented boss. Making him screaming in pain.

"Shut up for a while, will you?! I'm trying to find out a solution here!" Guzma reprimanded as he seems panicked by whatever the Team Skull fighting against. As the boss of Team Skull turns around, he watching a giant shadow, looming over them just before witnessing it sending his Golisopod flying with single slap of its tail, kncoking him out. "I know I never afraid of anything, but…this…THIS IS JUST STUPID!" The Team Skull boss yelled in disbeleief as the Giant shadow slowly revealed as three red clouds appears surrounding its tail. It only muttering one word with deep, booming voice that enough to sent Guzma chilling down to his spine.

 **"Pi…"**

[ Closing Screen: Bruno The Incineroar, Hau's Salamence, Rotomdex, Shade the Malamar, Snowy the Alolan Ninetales, and Hoopa ]

* * *

 **= TO BE CONTINUED =**

 **Oh My God, finally I can update this story after not only just a horrendrous Writer's block, but several problems that happened in real life like six of my cats died due sickness and Myself who also being sick for a while. But here it is the newest Chapter! Yeah, you see Jun at his angriest is not that pretty to witness, thanks to his past for losing his Pokemon when he was 10 years old and thanks to Gideon who hurting Velvet in same manner about how his previous Pokemon is attacked when he was 10. I mean, the scene kinda like somebody losing their pet being attacked then eaten by a predatory animal which will Traumatize everyone else, especially kids...(My apologize for everyone who experience that. I don't mean to being insensitive.) and also due Pokemon Sword and Shield is already released, I wanted to implementing the Dynamax and co. concept in here as well Galarian mons too to this story. I'm also trying my best to didn't spoil Sword and Shield content, so for those who playing it...I recommend you to finish it first, just suggesting.**

 **Critics and Reviews will be appreciated, until next time Guys, ciao~!**

Next Chapter: A Big, Fat,and Shocking experience.


End file.
